Realizations
by Iantheyumi
Summary: Harry regresa a Privet Drive después del 4 año y lo encuentra... ¡vacío! ¿Qué haces cuando no puedes pedirle ayuda a tus amigos? AU. Antes del 5 año.
1. Llegada a King Cross

REALIZATIONS por Wishweaver  
  
Traducido por Ianthe  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y ninguno de los otros personajes, hubicación o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los libros de J. K. Rowling son míos. El inicio de este capítulo es un extracto del Cáliz de Fuego. También hay más adelante otras dos líneas del último capítulo. También están marcados con una

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 1: Llegada a King Cross  
  
Sábado 1 de Julio, 1995.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
La confusión y el alboroto usuales llenaron los pasillos mientras los estudiantes se apeaban. Ron y Hermione pasaron con dificultad los baúles por encima de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Harry, en cambio, no se movió.  
  
—Fred... George... esperad un momento.  
  
Los dos gemelos se volvieron. Harry abrió su baúl y sacó el dinero del premio.  
  
—Cójanlo —les dijo, y puso la bolsa en las manos de George.  
  
—¿Qué? —exclamó Fred, pasmado.  
  
—Que lo cojáis —repitió Harry con firmeza—. Yo no lo quiero.  
  
—Estás mal del coco —dijo George, tratando de devolvérselo.  
  
—No, no lo estoy. Cójanlo y sigan inventando. Para la tienda de artículos de broma.  
  
—Se ha vuelto loco —dijo Fred, casi con miedo.  
  
—Escuchad: si no lo cogéis, pienso tirarlo por el inodoro. Ni lo quiero ni lo necesito. Pero no me vendría mal reírme un poco. Tal vez todos necesitemos reírnos. Me temo que dentro de poco nos van a hacer mucha falta las risas.  
  
—Harry —musitó George, sopesando la bolsa—, aquí tiene que haber mil galeones.  
  
—Sí —contestó Harry, sonriendo—. Piensa cuántas galletas de canarios se pueden hacer con eso.  
  
Los gemelos lo miraron fijamente.  
  
—Pero no le digan a su madre de dónde lo han sacado... aunque, bien pensado, tal vez ya no tenga tanto empeño en que os hagan funcionarios del Ministerio.  
  
—Harry... —comenzó Fred, pero Harry sacó su varita.  
  
—Mira —dijo rotundamente—, si no se lo llevan les echo un maleficio. He aprendido algunos bastante buenos. Pero háganme un favor, ¿quieren? Cómpreble a Ron una túnica de gala diferente, y díganle que es regalo vuestro.  
  
Salió del compartimiento sin dejarlos decir ni una palabra más, pasando por encima de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que seguían tendidos en el suelo, con las señales de los maleficios.  
  
Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego – J.K. Rowling  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La señora Weasley los esperaba al otro lado de la barrera, junto con la madre de Hermione, la Dra. Granger. Abrazó muy estrechamente a Harry cuando lo vió, y le susurró al oído, "Creo que Dumbledore te dejará venir un poco más avanzado el verano."  
  
Harry asintió y murmuró un "Gracias, Sra. Weasley." Ella lo liberó después de un momento, y se dirigió a saludar a sus otros niños.  
  
Harry tristemente lanzó un pequeño suspiro, mientras miraba los Weasley y los Granger. Por millonésima vez, se preguntó cómo sería su vida si sus padres hubieran sobrevivido. ¿Sería un hijo único como Hermione? ¿Tendría un montón de hermanos como Ron? Sonrió suavemente ante el espectáculo de la señora Weasley rodeada por su locuaz progenie, y la Dra. Granger, quien abrazaba estrechamente a Hermione. Ese tipo de especulación era algo mucho más agradable de lo que lo habían sido los últimos días, así que Harry permitió que su mente vagabundeara. ¿Cómo se sentiría la perspectiva de las vacaciones de verano? ¿Sus dos padres estarían esperando la llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts? ¿Qué harían juntos?  
  
Después de algunos minutos, Molly Weasley regresó, sacándolo de la Tierra de lo Que- Podría – Haber – Sido de sopetón. "¿Por dónde está tu familia Harry, querido?" le preguntó, poniendo una mano protectora en su hombro.  
  
Harry parpadeó, y se dio una bofetada mental. Avergonzado porque lo hubieran cogido soñando despierto, echó un vistazo por los alrededores inmediatos, entonces se encogió de hombros impotente. Los alumnos de Hogwarts y sus familias se mezclaron con los usuarios y viajeros muggles. El área alrededor de la barrera que conducía hacia la plataforma 9 y ¾ se había vuelto bastante atestada mientras había estado en su ensimismamiento. "Erm, ellos no parecen estar por aquí, señora Weasley," admitió Harry, estudiando a la muchedumbre. "Estoy seguro de que deben estar escondido un poco más atrás," añadió prontamente, cuando la expresión de la bruja se ensombreció, y ella lo agarró de su hombro con un poco más de fuerza.  
  
"¿Está todo muy bien, Harry?" le preguntó Hermione, caminando con su madre.  
  
"Así lo creo," contestó Harry de forma distraída. "Tan sólo no he podido avistar a los Dursley..."  
  
"Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprende," comentó Hermione como un asunto sabido. Ella indicó a la muchedumbre. "Será un poco difícil el avistar a alguien por aquí."  
  
"Ah, pero Harry no es cualquiera," dijo George, moviéndose para colocarse al otro lado de Harry.  
  
"Es cierto," se le unió Fred dramáticamente, pues él y Ron se movieron para colocarse al lado de George. "Él es..."  
  
"¡El buscador más joven en un siglo!" corearon los tres hermanos de Weasley, rodeando a Harry y empujándolo naturalmente.  
  
Harry sonrió, sabiendo que estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para distraerlo de los infelices acontecimientos de hacía una semana. Harry y otro alumno de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, habían sido participantes en el torneo de los Tres Magos. Voldemort, el mago Tenebroso que había asesinado a los padres de Harry, había utilizado el torneo para atraparlo. Harry, entonces, se había visto forzado a participar en una ceremonia que había devuelto a Voldemort a su cuerpo. Harry apenas había escapado con vida. Cedric no había sido tan afortunado. Su compañero de equipo, no había sido de ninguna utilidad para Voldemort, y lo habían matado sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
Molly se rió entre dientes, cariñosamente. "Está bien, todos ustedes," dijo, dirigiéndose a los muchachos. "Ustedes dos, les dijo a Fred y George, "hagan algo útil y traigan algunas carretillas. Y usted dos," ella se dirigió a Harry y Ron," empuja los baúles contra la pared. No tiene sentido estarnos aquí de pie, de ésta manera."  
  
Ron intercambió una mirada de diversión con Harry, mientras que los cuatro muchachos se apresuraron a obedecer. Molly Weasley era una mujer agradable, de buen corazón, pero la gente cuerda no se arriesgaba a ser el receptor de su genio. Hermione y Ginny también ayudaron, y entre los cuatro de empujaron rápida y fácilmente baúles contra la pared.  
  
"Hay toneladas de gente aquí hoy, " se quejó George pocos minutos más tarde, cuando él y Fred volvieron con cuatro carretillas. "No podumos encontrar bastantes para cada uno, pero creo que podremos arreglarnos con éstos."  
  
Agradeciendo con la cabeza, Harry miró largamente las carretillas y dijo, "desearía que pudiera llevarme una a Surrey conmigo." Cuando vió las interrogadoras miradas de sus acompañantes, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y elaboró, "No es nada, realmente... tan sólo estoy un poco adolorido. No puedo decir que me veo acarreando mi baúl escaleras arriba."  
  
Molly iba a estallar diciendo que el baúl era casi tan grande como el propio Harry, y que no tendría que intentar acarrearlo solo, y que además esos horribles muggles con lo que vivía debían ayudarle, pero logró sujetar su lengua. En vez de eso, se concentró en algo que pudiera hacer para facilitarle un poco la vida a Harry un poco más fácil. Dándole al chico de cabello oscuro una tranquilizadora sonrisa, le dijo, "Bueno, eso se arregla fácilmente, querido. Todos, rodéen el baúl de Harry," ordenó ella, sacando subrepticiamente su varita de su bolsillo.  
  
Cuando estuvo esencialmente oculta a la vista, golpeó ligeramente el baúl de Harry con su varita y susurró un encantamiento aligerador. Como pensándolo después, golpeó ligeramente la jaula de Hedwig ya que estaba en ello, entonces guardó su varita. "Aquí tienes, querido," le dijo a Harry amablemente. "Deberías ser capaz de llevar tu baúl sin ningún problema, y la jaula de Hedwig doblará completamente para guardarse fácilmente, si deseas que se adelante volando. Quitaré los encantamientos cuando te vea, más avanzado el verano. "  
  
Levantando el baúl experimentalmente, Harry lo puso en la carretilla, junto con Hedwig y su jaula. "¡Wow! Gracias, señora Weasley," dijo agradecido Harry. El baúl no era totalmente ligero como una pluma, pero era mucho más fácil de levantar y llevar. Le sonrió a la bruja pelirroja. "No tiene idea de cuánto simplificará esto las cosas. "  
  
"No es nada, querido."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Poco a poco, la muchedumbre disminuyó. La estación estaba todavía muy animada, pero ya las personas de Hogwarts se habían dispersado. La Sra. Weasley y la Dra. Granger charlaban con familiaridad, mientras que Hermione y los hermanos Weasley estaban agrupados alrededor de Harry, y hablaban acerca de varios asuntos triviales, incluyendo visitas y viajes al Callejón Diagon.  
  
Harry asentía y sonreía, y trató de contribuir a la conversación al tiempo que miraba si llegaban los Dursley. No podía imaginar por qué no habían llegado todavía, y estaba comenzando a sentirse ligeramente incómodo, así como aterido y cansado. También tenía una preocupante ligera disminución de su agudeza visual. Impacientemente, Harry se quitó sus lentes y se frotó los ojos. Se sentían fatigados, como si se hubiera pasado toda la noche despiesto, estudiando..  
  
Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. La Sra. Promfrey, la medimaga de Hogarrts, había curado todas las heridas que había sufrido Harry durante la Tercera Prueba, pero todavía no era él mismo. Estaba más delgado y tranquilo de lo normal, y todavía tenía la apariencia de estar un poco enfermo.  
  
"¿Todo bien por aquí, Harry?" Preguntó Ron cuando vió a su amigo limpiar sus lentes con un extremo de su camisa.  
  
"Sí. Sólo cansado, " dijo Harry, volviendo a colocarse sus lentes y dándole a Ron una pequeña sonrisa. El frotarse los ojos y la limpieza parecían haber ayudado algo, notó con alvio. Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando a sus familiares otra vez, y entonces se dio cuenta de que los otros habían dejado de hablar. Alzó una ceja cuando notó que los otros chicos lo miraban fijamente. "¿Qué?"  
  
"Oh, nada Harry," dijo rápidamente Hermione, sabiendo que Harry odiaba verlos preocupados. "Es sólo que tú... uh... te ves distinto sin tus lentes." Los otros asintieron rápidamente, manifestando estar de acuerdo. Era una aseveración que era cierta, después de todo, y mucho más amable que el Bueno Harry, pareces un poco débil y enfermo, y nos estábamos preguntando si ibas a desplomarte entre nosotros... Estaban a punto de continuar con la charla intrascendente cuando la Dra. Granger se les acercó.  
  
"Hermione, detesto hacer esto amor, pero tenemos que irnos. Se supone que vamos a vernos con unos familiares del pueblo para celebrar tu regreso, y tengo que recoger a Papá en la oficina. Me temo que si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde."  
  
"Mamá--!" comenzó a oponerse Hermione, pero Harry asintió y dijo, "Aprecio que se esperara, Dra. Granger."  
  
"Es posible que se hayan quedado atrapados en el tráfico," ofreció la Dra. Granger. "Era un absoluto desastre cuando venía hacia aquí." Ella miró al muchacho especulativamente por un momento, considerando a su no tan complacida hija, entonces sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su monedero. Garrapateando e la parte posterior de ésta, se la tendió a Harry. "Son los números de teléfono de nuestra casa, la oficina y los celulares. Molly me ha dicho que se ocupará de ti, pero simplemente no se siente bien dejarte aquí así. Llámanos si necesitas algo," le instruyó, dándole a Harry la tarjeta. "Podemos regresar y recogerte si es necesario, o puedes tomar un taxi hasta nuestra casa."  
  
"Gracias señora," le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa y después, se volvió hacia su amiga. "Adiós Hermione. Espero que te diviertas esta noche."  
  
"¡Adiós, Harry!" le dijo Hermione, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Harry y los Weasley miraron cómo se alejaban las Granger, después, la atención de Molly Weasley regresó hacia Harry. "Nosotros también tenemos que irnos Harry, querido." Dijo ella, pareció entonces tomar una decisión. "Supongo que tendrás que venir con nosotros."  
  
Harry sintiño que su corazón se hundía cuando ella había comenzado a hablar, aunque era algo que había estado esperando hacía rato. Seguramente los Weasley tenían mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse de pie en la estación de King Cross con él. Después de todo, ellos y las Granger se habían quedado por más de una hora. Iba a comenzar a agradecerle por haberse esperado, cuando su cerebro comenzó a procesar la última parte de su declaración.  
  
Una enorme oleada de alivio y alegría se abatió sobre él, porque deseaba desesperadamente no tener que volver a la casa de su tío. Aunque estaba renuente a admitirlo, Harry había sido profundamente agitado por los acontecimientos de la Tercera Prueba. Se había apoyado pesadamente en la paciencia de Ron y Hermione y en su compañía sin presiones desde que había salido de la enfermería hacía cinco días, y no estaba ansioso por ir a un lugar en el que era obvio que no lo querían. Vernon y Petunia Dursley y su hijo Dudley odiaban a Harry simplemente porque era un mago, y un "anormal" en su opinión.  
  
Molly miró cariñosamente, cómo los ojos verdes de Harry comenzaron a brillar, pero después éste frunció el ceño, y una sombra pasó por su cara. Alzó la vista, inseguro. "El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que podía poner a todos ustedes en peligro," dijo suavemente, su decepción y preocupación se mostraban claramente. "No puedo –"comenzó a decir, pero ella no iba a escuchar nada de eso.  
  
"¡No seas tonto niño!" gritó, y sus ojos marrones lo brillaban furiosamente. "¿has perdido todo tu sentido común? ¡No podemos dejarte aquí solo! ¡No sería seguro, incluso si Quien – Tú – Sabes no estuviera al acecho!" continuó ella, moviendo enérgicamente un dedo acusador. "¿Qué estás pensando? ¡No es posible decir qué podría pasar! ¡Podías sernos arrebatado debajo de nuestras propias narices y verte sujeto a quién sabe qué cosas!" Molly se detuvo por un momento, y le dirigió a Harry una mirada que usualmente reservaba sólo para los gemelos. "¡Y tan sólo para el caso de que lo hayas olvidado, es el deber de los adultos proteger a los niños, no al revés! ¿De dónde sacas tales ideas?" le exigió, dejando caer los brazos, exasperada.  
  
Harry, por su parte, se encontró incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar tontamente a la Sra. Weasley mientras que la fiera pelirroja expresaba su descontento con él. No estaba precisamente feliz de ser reprendido, especialmente enfrente Ron y los demás, pero esto era algo distinto a las reprimendas de tío Vernon y tía Petunia. Los Dursley a menudo declaraban en forma exagerada, el cómo lo habían dejado con ellos para ser una carga, y le decían regularmente cuan inútil y despreciable era. La diatriba de la Sra. Weasley, aunque no era precisamente agradable, definitivamente era mucho más fácil de acepta. Incluso aunque su tono amenazante lo hizo estremecer, Harry se maravilló de la calidez que sentía, tan sólo porque a ella le preocupaba.  
  
"Bueno, supongo que esto lo hace oficial," anunció George, antes de que su madre pudiera continuar. Cuando el resto del grupo lo miró interrogadoramente, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo, "Justo lo que esta familia necesitaba... ¡a OTRO hermanito!" El resto de los Weasley lo miró con sorpresa por algunos instantes, antes de prorrumpir en risitas.  
  
Harry sonrió traviesamente a George, honestamente impresionado. Por lo que podía ver, interrumpir a la Sra. Weasley cuando estaba inspirada, era como tratar de detener una avalancha con las manos desnudas. Era obvio que George tenía mucha práctica en este arte.  
  
"Parece que has perdido tu status de huésped, compañero," gritó Ron, dándole a Harry un golpecito en la espalda. "¡Ahora ella te dará tareas qué hacer y te regañará por tus notas!"  
  
Harry se ruborizó un poco, y sonrió tímidamente, pues Ron y los gemelos comenzaron a especular animadamente sobre lo que se esperaría de él como nuevo miembro "oficial" de la familia. Incluso Giny hizo algunas sugerencias, para gran sorpresa de Harry, y las suyas eran las más creativas de todas.  
  
Molly finalmente los calló, cuando las expectativas comenzaron a rayar en lo ridículo. "Creo que ya es bastante por hoy," dijo cortantemente, después de que Fred le dijo a Harry que lo encerrarían en el ático con el fantasma si se atrevía a poner un pie fuera de la línea. "Tenemos que terminar de cargar las carretiles e irnos. Arthur estará preocupado."  
  
Harry miró a los Weasley apilar sus pertenencias en las dos carretillas restantes, que se veían atestadas e inestables. Normalmente se abalanzaría sobre cualquier excusa para pasar el tiempo con su familia mágica preferida, pero con Voldemort de vuelta...  
  
Pese a lo mucho que deseaba ir, a Harry lo aterrorizaba la idea de poner a sus amigos en peligro. Podía lidiar con el asunto de que su propia vida estaba en riesgo, pero no las de ellos. Nunca las de ellos. Además, Harry había prometido a Albus Dumbledore que esperaría a que se 'hubieran hecho preparativos', antes de visitar a sus amigos. En qué consistían esos preparativos, Harry no estaba seguro, pero no había ni sombra de duda en su mente de que el astuto viejo mago sabría si lo desobedecía. El chico se encogió ante el pensamiento de desilusionar al Director. Tan sólo lo había hecho una vez, al principio de su segundo año. La grave expresión del profesor Dumbledore, y el reservado "Por favor, explícate por qué hiciste esto" de alguna manera era peor que los gritos más estruendosos.  
  
Por otra parte, Harry no estaba seguro de poder convencer a la madre de Ron de dejarlo atrás, promesa o no promesa al profesor Dumbledore. Con toda honestidad, no podía descartar el que Molly Weasley podía simplemente echarle un encantamiento aturdidor y llevarse su cuerpo inconsciente encima de una de las carretillas si intentaba discutir. Ella tenía razón, después de todo. Probablemente ahora no era seguro para él quedarse solo, pero aún así...  
  
Harry se pasó una mano por su ingobernable cabello negro con frustración. ¡Tenía que ser ése el día en que el tío Vernon llegara tarde!  
  
"Está bien, queridos, entonces vamos," dijo la señora Weasley, dirigiendo a los cinco adolescentes hacia la salida.  
  
Harry asintió distraídamente y agarró la manija de la carretilla. Echó una mirada por la plataforma antes de seguir a Ron... y divisó una figura familiar que caminaba hacia el punto en que se encontraba generalmente con los Dursley. Aparentemente, el tío Vernon había llegado, después de todo. Harry sonrió con alivio, entonces se detuvo brevemente y resopló ante lo absurdo de la situación. Nada como un pequeño dilema moral para llevar la molestia de regresar a Privet Drive. Al presente, estaba feliz de ver a su tío, por quizás la primera vez en su vida. Una ocasión histórica.  
  
"¿Harry? ¿Estás con nosotros, querido?" Lo llamó Molly, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado atrás.  
  
Oh. Oops. Harry corrió hacia la bruja regordeta. "M tío acaba de llegar, señora Weasley," dijo, sus emociones conflictivas se veían claramente. "Gracias por todo. Fue realmente amable de su parte el quedarse..." logró barbotar Harry, y bajó la vista.  
  
El corazón de Molly siguió al del chico. Reprimió un suspiro, y se esforzó por sonreír alegremente. "Bueno, parece que se quedó atorado en el tráfico, después de todo."  
  
Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo," convino sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
La señora Weasley colocó nuevamente su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. "¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" Ofreció amablemente,  
  
Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, de todas formas gracias," rechazó cortésmente. Probablemente tío Vernon estará enfa- uh, apurado por irse." Harry no quería que los Weasley se vieran sujetos al mal geno del hombre. Además, Ron y los otros ya habían presenciado una reprimenda pública. Harry no estaba impaciente de que vieran otra. Incluso si tío Vernon no reprendía a Harry, ciertamente sería grosero con la señora Weaslwy y su familia por ser "fenómenos mágicos."  
  
Los ojos de Molly centellearon peligrosamente.pareció que ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero entonces cambió de opinión. "Bueno, te veremos pronto, hasta entonces Harry, querido," le dijo, abrazándolo otra vez. Mañana, si tengo algo que decir sobre ello. "Estaremos en contacto, y haznos saber si necesitas algo."  
  
"Adiós Harry," dijo Ginny, girando su carretilla. "Te veré después, compañero," Ron le dio a Harry una leve palmadita en el hombro antes de seguir a su hermana. Fred y George se acercaron. "¡Adiós Harry, y gracias!" musitó George, mientras Fred, a su lado, asentía fervientemente con la cabeza. Harry les guiño un ojo, y despidiendo con la mano a los Weasley, continuar su camino. Miró hasta que dieron vuelta una esquina, entonces, se dio al vuelta y se dirigió a donde su tío Vernon estaba esperando.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La primera cosa que Harry advirtió, cuando se aproximaba, era que Vernon Dursley estaba notablemente compuesto. Esto le pareció al muchacho muy extraño. En general, tío Vernon odiaba los retrasos, y reaccionaba en forma explosiva si tenía que hacer la más pequeña espera. Puesto que ya estaba retrasado una hora, Vernon debería haber estado tenso e impaciente, y no de buen humor. Realmente, Harry había esperado que irrumpiera como una tormenta mientras que les decía adiós a los Weasley. Cualesquiera que fuesen las razones de Vernon, Harry estaba contento de que eso no hubiera ocurrido. Ver a la señora Weasley contra el tío Vernon no era un espectáculo que quisiera atestiguar.  
  
Deteniéndose a una respetuosa distancia del hombre, Harry esperó a que Vernon se diera por enterado de su presencia. Sin embargo, Vernon sacó el periódica de debajo del brazo y lo abrió de un tirón para leerlo, desentendiéndose del muchacho de cabello oscuro.  
  
Esto no encajaba con la experiencia de Harry con su tío. En el mejor de los casos el hombre estaría mirando a Harry con odio por la molestia ocasionada en primer lugar. En el peor de los casos, estaría lanzando amenazas e insultos por entre los dientes apretados. La griterío vendría más adelante, después de que estuvieran en la seguridad del coche o en casa. Después de todo, no de podía hacer una escena en público. En cualquiera de los dos casos, debería estarse dirigiendo hacia la salida, no estar de pie, no quedarse de pie de esa manera. Harry alzó las cejas confundido, y se aventuró a acercarse un poco más.  
  
Vernon echó un vistazo por encima de su periódico cuando Harry se aproximó hacia él. Le dio al muchacho un saludo cortés, antes de regresar a su lectura. Harry, mientras tanto, estaba casi al borde del shock. El hombre era aproximadamente del tamaño y coloración de Vernon, pero definitivamente no era Vernon. Era ovbio ahora que estaba más cerca, pero de lejos, no se había percatado de los detalles.  
  
Cómo en el mundo había podido... ¡Mis lentes! ¡Mi prescripción debe haber cambiado! Pensó Harry con dificultad ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me revisaron la vista? ¿La última revisión en la escuela muggle? ¿Qué edad tenía, de todos modos? ¿Ocho? ¿Diez? Al sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él, el lo miró por encima de su periódico. "¿Estás perdido muchacho?" le preguntó amablemente.  
  
"¿Qué? Oh. N-no señor," Balbuceó Harry, saliendo de su aturdimiento. "Se supone que mi tío vendrá a recogerme. Usted se le parece, de lejos," intentó explicar, antes de terminar abruptamente, "Lamento molestarlo, señor." Le dio vuelta la carretilla e intentó una precipitada huida.  
  
"No pasa nada," le dijo el hombre, antes de regresar a su lectura. Furioso consigo mismo por cometer un error tan estúpido, Harry caminó de regreso a la plataforma 9 ¾. Pensé brevemente en tratar de alcanzar a los Weasley, pero probablemente ya estaban muy lejos. Espero que tío Vernon esté aquí pronto, pensó Harry cansadamente, sentándose a esperar. 


	2. Regreso a Privet Drive

**REALIZATIONS** por Wishweaver  
  
Traducido por **_Ianthe_**  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y ninguno de los otros personajes, ubicación o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los libros de J. K. Rowling son míos.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
**Capítulo 2: Regreso a Privet Drive.**  
  
----------------------  
  
Sábado 1 de Julio, de 1995.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry todavía estaba esperando.  
  
Había contado todos los ladrillos de una columna, notado cada grieta en las paredes, sabía exactamente cuántos teléfonos públicos, bebederos y baños había en el área inmediata, y estaba comenzando a estar tan aburrido como para considerar sacar uno de sus "anormales" libros escolares para leer. Ya ni siquiera tenía la compañía de Hedwig. Con anterioridad, había decidido aprovecharse del encantamiento de su jaula. Pese a lo mucho que quería a su blanca lechuza, su presencia atraía una indeseada atención por parte de muchos de los paseantes.  
  
Harry le había dado a Hedwig algunas chucherías lechuciles y agua en su fuente, después la había echado a volar, con instrucciones de encontrarlo en casa de su tío. Una vez que ella estuvo en camino, le dio a su jaula una precipitada limpieza, la dobló y la guardó en su baúl.  
  
Había tratado de llamar a la casa una vez, pero no el había contestado nadie. Harry había tomado eso como una buena señal, pensó que entonces, era seguro que los Dursley estaban en camino.  
  
Eso había sido hacía una hora y media.  
  
No, ya no era cosa de "haberse hecho tarde", o "estar atorado en el tráfico". Obviamente, el tío Vernon no iba a ir a recogerlo.  
  
Harry echó un vistazo al reloj grande a su izquierda, y sopesó sus opciones. Tenía que hacer algo pronto. Ya lo había abordado un par de veces un bien intencionado personal de la estación, de forma que ahora estaba sentado sobre su baúl y tan pegado a la pared como le era posible.  
  
Podía ser que fuera el muy alabado 'niño que vivi' en el mundo mágico, pero podía mezclarse con el entorno cuando la situación lo requería, a pesar del dramático tinte de su fama. Era una defensa que había aprendido en su hogar muggle... un caso clásico de "mantente fuera de la vista, fuera de sus mentes." Si los Dursley no lo notaban, no le decían cosas crueles. Eran momentos en los que ser pequeño y delgado para su edad eran una ventaja para él.  
  
El número de personas que viajaba por esa estación estaba disminuyendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. La muchedumbre de Hogwarts ya se había ido hacía mucho tiempo. Todavía había algunos usuarios y viajeros muggles por ahí, pero a no eran tantos como antes. Harry sacó la tarjeta de presentación de la Dra. Granger de su bolsillo y la miró pensativamente. La tentación de llamar era muy fuerte, pero, aunque tomó nota de cuáles teléfonos públicos estaban desocupados, la conversación que había tenido con el director esa misma mañana, le volvió a su mente....  
  
_"Sr. Potter, quisiera decirle unas cuantas cosas, por favor." Le había llamado el Profesor Dumbledore haciéndole señas cuando estaba de pie con Ron y Hermione, en la estación de Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry había dejado sus pertenencias al cuidado de sus amigos, y se había acercado al director. "Sí, señor?"  
  
"Los padres del Sr. Weasley han expresado sus deseos de tenerlo como huésped durante el verano..." comenzó Dumbledore.  
  
El corazón de Harry había dado un vuelvo en su pecho. ¿Esto significaba que podría ir directamente a La Madriguera?"  
  
"... y no veo ninguna razón por la que eso no pueda arreglarse, más avanzado el verano," terminó Albus, haciendo pedazos las esperanzas de Harry. "Se deben hacer preparativos antes de eso. Tú y tus amigos estarán más seguros si, por ahora, regresas a la cada de tu tía y tu tío."  
  
Harry había asentido con desánimo. "De acuerdo, profesor."  
  
"Harry, debo pedirte que me prometas que no irá a lo de tus amigos, hasta que se te haga saber que es seguro," había indicado Dumbledore con toda seriedad, envolviendo a Harry en una mirada. "Ponte en contacto con ellos antes de eso, tan sólo en la más desesperada de las emergencias." Sus ojos azules no tenían en ese momento el menor brillo alegre, tan sólo una resolución de acero.  
  
Harry había tragado saliva y había asentido nuevamente, captando inmediatamente la indirecta. "Se lo prometo, director," había respondido suavemente, encontrando con determinación la mirada de Dumbledore.  
  
"Se lo prometo..."  
_  
Harry lanzó un suspiro de exasperación y volvió a guardar la tarjeta de la Dra. Granger en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
  
Ahora, para la gran mayoría de las personas, quedarse varados e una estación del tren, sin medios para irse a la vista, podría calificar como una emergencia. Incluso, podría calificar como una "emergencia desesperada." Harry, por el contrario, tenía ideas un tanto distorsionadas acerca de las emergencias, a causa de todos los peligros que había enfrentado en su corta vida.  
  
¿Estaba en una situación incómoda? Sí. ¿Sumamente molesta? Definitivamente. ¿Una emergencia desesperada? Nah, realmente no. No estaba lastimado, nadie lo perseguía y nadie trataba de matarlo. La vida era buena.  
  
Además, Harry estaba bastante acostumbrado a tener que valerse por sí mismo. Aquello no era la primera vez que su familia mostraba un espantoso desentendimiento por su bienestar. Antes de su primer año en Hogwarts, los Dursley lo habían dejado en la estación de King Cross, sin molestarse en llevarlo hasta el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry hizo una ligera mueca. No había tenido ni la menor idea de qué hacer, y podría haber sido un gran problema, de no haberse topado con Ron y su familia. En sus momentos más cínicos, Harry se había preguntado si su familia había sido forzada de algún modo a quedarse con él. El cielo sabía que lo habían amenazado con el orfanato con harta frecuencia.  
  
Decidiendo que había esperado bastante, Harry se levantó de su baúl de un salto, lo abrió, e hizo un rápido acopio de sus fondos de emergencia. Después de haberse visto al descubierto y sin dinero muggle justo antes de su tercer año en Hogwarts, y de verse sujeto a la dieta de su gordo primo Dudley el verano anterior, ahora Harry, prudentemente, se había hecho con un poco de dinero muggle, además de su oro mágico, y suficientes snacks no perecederos, como para soportar las primeras semanas del verano. Si tenía suerte, quizá no tendría que volver a pedirle a sus amigos que le enviaran comida.  
  
Harry consideró el llamar a los Dursley por última vez, pero desechó rápidamente esa idea. Otro vistazo al reloj de la estación le dijo que ya era alrededor de la hora en que cenaban los Dursley, y una llamada, de la clase que fuera, no sería bien recibida.  
  
Harry pasó ligeramente los dedos por la faltriquera que contenía su dinero mágico. Podría ir al Caldero chorreante... pensó Harry con un ramalazo de rebelión. Se había quedado en el bar/hotel durante un tiempo, en el verano anterior a su tercer año. Casi agarró la faltriquera con el dinero, pero se detuvo, y negó firmemente con la cabeza. Una promesa es una promesa, Potter, se reprendió a sí mismo. Además, pensó Harry, cogiendo los snack y su dinero muggle, Hedwig me está esperando. Animado por el hecho de que al menos un ser vivo en Privet Drive estaría feliz de verlo, Harry asió rápidamente su baúl con firmeza, y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la taquilla.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Un rato después, Harry se encontró a bordo de un tren que iba hacia el sur. Se había perdido lo peor del tráfico usual, así que el tren en el que iba, estaba casi vacío y muy tranquilo -- ¡Muy al contrario del Expreso de Hogwarts!  
  
Acomodándose en su asiento, Harry hizo una mueca cuando se imaginó la 'bienvenida' que le estaría esperando cuando llegara a Privet Drive. No creía que el Tío Vernon y la Tía Petunia estarían muy contentos, cuando apareciera necesitando lentes nuevos. _Tan sólo espero que ya se hayan olvidado del incidente con el caramelo longuilinguo --¡Ah!_ Harry se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Por supuesto. Tenía sentido.  
  
Vernon no lo hacía ningún favor porque muy probablemente, toda la familia todavía estaba furiosa acerca de la broma de Fred y George el verano anterior. Sabiendo que Dudley estaba a dieta, le habían dejado uno de sus caramelos de broma para que lo encontrara. Dudley se lo había comido, por supuesto, y el resultado había sido espectacular. De acuerdo con el padre de Ron, la lengua de Dudley había crecido más de un metro antes de que Tío Vernon y la Tía Petunia le permitieran acortársela. La chimenea arruinada, probablemente tampoco había sido precisamente de ayuda.  
  
_Un desastre_, pensó Harry agriamente. _Me pregunto cuántos días pasarán antes de verme de nuevo arrojado a la alacena.  
_  
-----------------------------------  
  
Para cuando Harry llegó a la estación de Little Whinging, estaba comenzando a anochecer.  
  
Consideró tomar un taxi a Privet Drive, pero entonces dudó. El boleto a casa, había consumido buena parte de sus fondos de emergencia, más de lo que le habría gustado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener suficiente para el viaje en taxi, ya que pensaba en ello. E imaginar el escándalo que se armaría si llegaba al número cuatro de Privet Drive y tenía que pedir unas cuantas libras, en vez de ello, Harry optó por seguir a pie. La distancia desde la estación, si bien no era poca, podría cubrirse caminando, hasta la casa de su tío.  
  
Harry cogió su baúl encantado y miró a su alrededor con precaución. La sensación de que algo estaba mal, que había comenzado en King Cross, no había disminuido. Si acaso, se había incrementado. Extraño. Tal vez, tan sólo estaba sintiendo la presión de su situación. Todos, desde Dumbledore a sus compañeros de clase, le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado, y aquí estaba, solo, en la calle, después de anochecido. _Alto ahí, Potter, o comenzarás a tener miedo de tu propia sombra_, se regañó a sí mismo Harry con irritación. _Y si quieres llegar antes de que los Dursley se vayan a la cama, mejor comienza a caminar_.  
  
Y así, Harry caminó.  
  
Y caminó.  
  
Y caminó.  
  
Le tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba. La estación no había parecido estar tan lejos cuando había viajado esa misma distancia en auto, y el baúl, definitivamente, lo hacía ir más lento.  
  
Resistiendo el impulso de detenerse y descansar, Harry se concentró en su tarea, y tenazmente, siguió por la calle. "Ya casi llego", murmuró, alentándose a sí mismo. "Vamos. Puedes hacerlo."  
  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la meta de Harry finalmente estuvo a la vista. El encantamiento que la Sra. Weasley le puso en su baúl, había sido una gran ayuda. Todavía era pesado, pero se habría derrumbado de cansancio hacía un buen rato, si hubiera tenido su peso normal. Para empeorar las cosas, Harry había estado lidiando con dolores generalizados por todo el cuerpo durante varios días. Había asumido que eran secuelas, ya fuera del Torneo de los Tres Magos, o de Voldemort, sometiéndolo a la maldición Cruciatus. No eran tan malos, realmente, tan sólo molestos. Harry suponía que desaparecerían completamente andando el tiempo, y no se había preocupado por ellos. Ahora, después de haber cargado su baúl por todo el camino, sus brazos, hombros y espalda, le dolían inexorablemente.  
  
"Tan sólo unas cuantas casas más. Ya no falta mucho," resopló, falto de aliento, manteniendo la vista fija en el cielo. Parecía que se estaba preparando una tormenta. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, ya estaría bajo techo, antes de que la lluvia se abatiera sobre él.  
  
_Aquí es. Gracias a los dioses_. Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, cuando llegó al número cuatro. Dudó por un momento, reuniendo sus fuerzas antes de la contienda. Parado, dejó vagar su vista por el pasto y los arriates de flores, entonces alzó las cejas, confundido.  
  
Tía Petunia, siempre consciente de las apariencias, se enorgullecía mucho de su hogar tan pulcro y su jardín inmaculado. Harry no sabía si ella misma hacía el trabajo cuando él no estaba, o si Vernon contrataba a alguien para ayudar, pero anteriormente, siempre que llegaba para las vacaciones de verano, el pasto estaba inmaculadamente podado al ras, y los arriates de flores eran un despliegue de color, sin un solo hierbajo. A la vista.  
  
Ahora, sin embargo, el pasto comenzaba a mostrar señales de necesitar una poda, y los usualmente prístinos arriates de flores, parecían... bueno, parecían un poco abandonados, realmente. Como si no los hubieran cuidado adecuadamente por un tiempo.  
  
La vista era tan inesperada, y tan completamente ajena al comportamiento usual de la familia Dursley, que Harry sólo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta, aterrado. Su cansado cerebro buscando en vano una explicación razonable, incluso su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración se aceleraron. ¡_Algo está mal!_ Pensó Harry frenéticamente, dejando caer su baúl. _Alguien debe estar enfermo... o lastimado...  
_  
_... o muerto_, le susurró una repugnante vocecita desde el fondo de su mente. _Muerto, como Cedric.  
_  
Harry apretó sus puños y se agachó de manera instintiva. Aunque se había dicho a sí mismo que debía dejar de ser tan tonto, sus ojos vagaron aleatoriamente por la hierba sin cortar  
  
_No había nada allí._  
  
- a la agotadora caminata -  
  
¡_Nada, absolutamente nada! ¡Está tan tranquilo que puedo oír el ruido de las luces de la calle!  
_  
– por el pequeño letrero en una estaca-  
  
_Se está haciendo tarde. Probablemente ya están en la cama.  
_  
- a los descuidados arriates -  
  
_Nope. No hay mortífagos por aquí...  
  
Espera.  
  
Retrocede.  
  
¡¿¿Un letrero??!  
_  
Harry frunció el ceño a través de los cristales de sus lentes, mientras retrocedía para investigar más de cerca. Realmente veía bien el letrero, pero no podía entender la escritura en la oscuridad. Mientras se aproximaba, la luna, oculta entre las nubes, apareció por un agujero y brindó un poco más de luz a la escena. Cuando Harry estuvo lo bastante cerca para ver, parpadeó ante el letrero, sorprendido.  
  
El número cuatro de Privet Drive estaba en venta.  
  
Harry miró fijamente el letrero por un momento, antes de darse una sacudida. ¡Nos estamos mudando!, pensó, no muy seguro de cómo se sentía ante este giro de los acontecimientos. Decidiendo que los Dursley probablemente continuarían tratándolo como siempre, sin importar la localización, Harry se encogió de hombros y fue a traer su baúl.  
  
_Eres afortunado de que Ron, Fred y George no puedan verte ahora_, se quejó Harry para sí. _Se estarían muriendo de risa ante el "Gran Harry Potter" actuando como un paranoico_.  
  
_Supongo que estarán ocupados empacando y limpiando_, meditó Harry, entonces arrugó al nariz. _Con toda probabilidad dejaron todos los trabajos realmente repugnantes para m_.  
  
No obstante, de alguna extraña forma, esto lo animó. La mudanza no era una tarea fácil. Quizás los Dursley no los habían dejado deliberadamente que hiciera solo y por su cuenta el camino a casa, después de todo. Harry se congeló en el acto de levantar su baúl. _Esto es tan patético_, pensó con pesadumbre. _La mayoría de las personas se sentirían insultadas por haber sido completamente olvidadas. Me alegro porque por lo menos no se olvidaron de mí a propósito. Bien, espero que no lo fuera, de todas formas.  
_  
Harry comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa, deseando poder desentenderse del presentimiento que había estado con él desde Ping Cross. No estaba seguro de si eran sólo sus nervios, o si realmente algo estaba mal. Todo lo que sabía era que todos sus sentidos estaban en máxima alerta, a pesar de sus pacíficos alrededores. Era totalmente irritante, realmente. La luz del pórtico cobró vida cuando se acercaba a la puerta del frente. _Aquí vamos_, pensó Harry con resignación. _Es hora de seguir tu juego_, se aconsejó. _No los dejes apabullarte_.  
  
El joven mago esperó algunos segundos a que la puerta se abriera de un golpe. Muy probablemente sería Vernon. Metería a Harry de un poco ceremonioso tirón, después, Tío Vernon se sumergiría en un largo discurso acerca de cuán inútil, era Harry, además de grosero, desagradecido, etcétera, etcétera, qué asco.  
  
La luz del pórtico se apagó, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Oh, vamos, realmente," exclamó el muchacho con disgusto. "Cuán infantil puede ser la familia de uno?" se enfadó, bajando su baúl y alzando la mando para llamar a la puerta.  
  
La luz volvió a encenderse.  
  
Harry alzó nuevamente una ceja. ¿Están tratando de hacerme enfadar? Se preguntaba mientras llamaba a la puerta. Audiblemente, llamó, "¿Tío Vernon? ¿Tía Petunia? Soy Harry. ¿Puedo pasar? "  
  
Varios más segundos hicieron tictac cerca. La puerta siguió firmemente cerrada.  
  
Harry apretó los dientes y contó lentamente hasta diez, cuando la luz dio un chasquido y volvió a apagarse. Estaba cansado, adolorido, y ciertamente, no estaba de humor para estúpidos juegos. Con un supremo esfuerzo, se contuvo de gritar, "¡Tan sólo abran la maldita puerta!" y en vez de eso, se acomodó los lentes con las manos.  
  
La luz volvió a encenderse.  
  
_Dudley. Tiene que ser Dudley_, pensó Harry, lanzando una fulgurante mirada al pórtico. Es _un tonto colosal._ Se disponía a volver a llamar a la puerta, cuando se le ocurrió algo.  
  
La luz del pórtico era nueva. Inspeccionando más de cerca, vió que era del tipo que tenía un sensor de movimiento. Harry, distraídamente, recordó a Vernon admirando un modelo similar en una de las casas de los vecinos el verano anterior. Había un pequeño interruptor en el lado que usualmente se ponía de "prueba". La luz volvió a apagarse mientras el chico estudiaba el interruptor.  
  
Harry pasó saliva y sentíó que los finos cabellos de la parte posterior de su cuello comenzaban a erizarse. Experimentalmente, movió una mano delante de la luz, y fue recompensado cuando volvió a la vida.  
  
La realidad lo golpeó. Harry se cerró los ojos, y se apoyó contra la puerta cuando finalmente se percató de qué era lo que lo había estado molestando desde que había puesto los ojos en el letrero. A excepción de la luz del pórtico, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y más.  
  
No había ningunas otras luces encendidas en la noche.  
  
Ninguna televisión.  
  
Ningunas voces.  
  
Nada.  
  
Tratando de hacer caso omiso de la horrible sensación en su estómago, Harry reprimió sus nervios, y caminó hacia la ventana de la sala. Mientras se acercaba, notó que faltaban las cortinas.  
  
La Tía Petunia las podría estar lavando... intentó Harry, antes de dejar el pensamiento incompleto. Sabía que era algo improbable. Era cierto que Petunia lavaba y planchaba regularmente sus cortinas, pero siempre volvía a ponerlas en su sitio antes del anochecer.  
  
Los pinchazos de alarma en la nuca de Harry le llegaban hasta la raíz del cabello, y llegaban hasta su espina dorsal y sus brazos.  
  
No quería mirar por esa ventana.  
  
Realmente no quería mirar por esa ventana.  
  
No lo haría.  
  
No podría.  
  
Tenía que hacerlo.  
  
Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Harry miró a través del vidrio.  
  
La casa estaba a obscuras y totalmente vacía. Lo único que había en la sala eran los rayos de la luz de la luna en las paredes y el suelo.  
  
Notas: Planeo actualizar lo más seguido que me sea posible, pero por lo pronto creo que a lo más será un capítulo por semana. La Historia de "El Hechicero" está totalmente traducida, al menos contiene lo que Mystic Shadow ha publicado, la historia no podrá continuar hasta que no se actualice el original, yo me he limitado a traducirlo. 


	3. Los Dursley y la Señora Figg

**REALIZATIONS **

por Wishweaver  
  
Traducido por **Ianthe**  
  
Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter y ni ninguno de los otros personajes, ubicación o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los libros de J. K. Rowling son míos.

-------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Los Dursley y la Sra. Figg.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sábado, 1 de Julio de 1995.

Harry se quedó mirando atónitamente la escena ante sus ojos, su cerebro parecía incapaz de aceptar lo que veía. Sabiendo que era algo infantil, pero incapaz de evitarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperó un par de segundos, para después, cautelosamente, volver a abrir un ojo.

Nope. Todavía estaba oscuro. Todavía estaba vacío.

Atontado por el shock, Harry se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su baúl. Ahora se percataba de los detalles que antes había pasado por alto… como el sello del agente de ventas en el tirador de la puerta. _Oh, bien hecho, Capitán Obvio_. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de _eso_?

El viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza, arrancando las hojas de los árboles, y llevando con él el olor de la lluvia inminente. Las oscuras nubes de tormenta ocultaron la luna por completo, y se oyó el amenazante retumbar de los truenos.

Con los ojos vidriosos, Harry se quedó mirando hacia el frente, sin ver nada realmente. Totalmente ofuscado, se dio cuenta de que debía estar haciendo una notable imitación de una persona petrificada, y probablemente, lo más inteligente sería comenzar a movilizarse y hacerse una idea de lo que haría antes de que quedara empapado.

Desafortunadamente, su corazón palpitaba desbocado, sentía que su mente daba vueltas y que estaba a punto de desmayarse o de darse por vencido.

_¡Tienes que dominarte! ¡No es hora de dejarte dominar por el pánico!_ Le dijo enérgicamente la pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía parecía capaz de razonar. Desgraciadamente, la parte racional no tenía el dominio total.

_¿Estás loco?_ Chilló la otra parte de su mente, la que estaba aterrorizada y sobreexitada. _¡Es el momento adecuado para aterrarse! ¡Tu familia se ha ido! ¡No tienes un lugar en donde quedarte, ningún lugar adónde ir, y acabas de gastar la mayor parte de tu dinero muggle en un bolote de tren totalmente inútil, y recorriste todo ese camino para llegar a una casa vacía!_

Harry apretó sus puños y cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando una nueva oleada de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Trató de ordenar sus precipitados pensamientos, pero no parecía poder lograrlo. Por ahora, salir gritando calle arriba parecía algo totalmente razonable… su lo sostenían las piernas, claro.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí sentado, hasta que un repentino y agudo dolor, provocado por una herida en su mano provocó una respuesta automática en su cuerpo. "¡Ow!" gritó Harry. Miró a su alrededor, buscando lo que le había provocado el dolor y descubrió que ya no estaba solo. Hedwig había llegado

También había sido ella la que lo había pellizcado en el pulgar.

Con fuerza.

La blanca lechuza tenía sus plumas desarregladas. También abría y cerraba el pico y lo miraba, con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo. Evidentemente, había estado tratando de atraer su atención por algún rato.

"¡Hedwig!" barbotó Harry, y respiró débilmente un par de veces. Ahora que tenía algo más a lo que enfocarse, comenzaba a poder sacudirse el miedo irracional y a poder volver a concentrar su cerebro. "Hola, chica. Lamento esto. Es sólo… es sólo que tuve un pequeño shock."

Hedwig miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, e inclinó interrogadoramente su cabeza. _¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?_ Parecía decirle.

Los ojos de Harry miraron nuevamente hacia lo lejos. "Se han ido Hedwig," dijo suavemente. "No podemos entrar. No tenemos un lugar dónde quedarnos." Harry tenía la, tal vez, ridícula benevolencia de hablarle a su lechuza como si fuera un ser humano, pero no le importaba. Se entendían mutuamente y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Le acarició las plumas distraídamente, Harry se detuvo a observar cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, y después comentó con melancólica monotonía. "El tío vernon no fue nunca a King Cross. Cogí un tren. Caminé hasta aquí. Encontré la casa vacía. Encontré que se habían ido…"

Harry dejó de balbucear cuando la realidad lo golpeó como un disparo de pistola. Su familia lo habí abandonado. Estaba solo. De alguna forma, decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real. Se sintió traicionado y profudamente dolido, aunque no podría decir por qué.

Los Dursley nunca le habían dicho que lo quisieran. Rayos, apenas admitían conocerlo. Toda su vida, había sido una molestia -- una carga indeseada y resentida. Oh, él había tratado de lograr que al menos lo aceptaran cuando era pequeño, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, nada los complacía.

Harry suspiró, moviendo negativamente la cabeza con irritación. Se había resignado a ese hecho hacía años. Estaba acostumbrado a ello. No le preocupaba. No le importaba. _Ellos_ no importaban. Esto no debería dolerle tanto, pero le dolía. ¡Maldición, _le dolía_!

_Alto ah_. Fríamente, la parte racional de su mente se estaba imponiendo de nuevo. La misma parte que le permitió pelear, y eventualmente, dominar la maldición Imperius el año pasado. _¡Cálmate! Esto no te llevará a ninguna parte_.

_S_, estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Es cierto. Mantente calmado. No pierdas el juicio. ¿No era esa la piedra angular de cada lección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Harry no había tenido un profesor de Defensa que fuera el mismo por dos años seguidos desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, las personas que habían obtenido el puesto durante los cuatro años anteriores, tenían una amplia gama de habilidades, personalidades y estilos de enseñanza. Pero todos sus profesores de Defensa, tanto los capacitados como los incompetentes, habían coincidido en una verdad fundamental: No te dejes dominar por el pánico.

Con esfuerzo, Harry logró volver a concentrar su pensamiento y alejar el dolor. Lidiaría con eso más tarde. Por ahora, necesitaba un plan.

Necesitaba un plan, pero necesitaba serenarse para tener una idea.

O una sugerencia.

Incluso un lugar dónde empezar sería mejor que nata. Agitado, el chico de ojos verdes se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Dónde estaban esos patentes flachasos de perspicacia cuando necesitaba uno?

Conocido cariñosamente como el "Trío de Gryffindor," Harry y sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran un equipo casi imbatible. Cada uno aportaba distintas habilidades a la mezcla, y se complementaban uno al otro a la perfección. Hermione era una confiable biblioteca andante, y era excepcional con la lógica y la deducción. Ron, aunque no siempre lo demostraba, era un estratega brillante, y sumamente bueno para distinguir fuerzas y debilidades. Harry, como Hermione, era bueno para figurarse las cosas, pero su don era más errático. Tenía un cierto tino para notar detalles que para los demás pasaban desapercibidos, y hacerse una idea del panorama general a partir de retazos de información aparentemente incongruentes.

No había un método obvio, lo cual irritaba muchísimo a Hermione. Algunas veces ella tenía dificultades para aceptar esas cosas. "Tan sólo ocurre, Hermione," era una explicación demasiado imprecisa para su gusto, aunque era lo más que Harry podía acercarse a una descripción del fenómeno. Su "inspiración", usualmente era disparada por una repentina observación ó evento. La última pieza del rompecabezas caía en su sitio y él tan sólo podía saberlos. El mundo incomprensible, repentinamente se volvía obvio.

No que esto le estuviera sirviendo de algo en ese momento. En ese momento, su mente estaba irremediable y angustiosamente en blanco.

"No puedo creer esto. Esto no puede estar pasando," murmuró Harry moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Sintiendo su agitación, Hedwig hizo suaves ruidos ululantes, y oprimió su cabeza contra su mano. _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Ciertamente no puedo quedarme en el pórtico todo el verano_. El chico gruñó con frustración. _Maldito Dumbledore y su estúpida promesa, de todas formas_. Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien. Harry sentía su histeria amenazando con alzarse de nuevo, y bruscamente, la reprimió. _¡Alto ah_!, se ordenó a sí mismo, ésta vez con mayor firmeza. _¡Concéntrate! Puedes escarnecerte más tarde_.

Harry se cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra la puerta. _¡La puerta!_ La miró con detenidamente. Fácilmente podría usar el encantamiento para abrir cerraduras en ella, pero ¿valía la pena correr el riesgo? La magia en menores de edad estaba dirigida por una serie de leyes estrictas y era tomada muy en serio por el Ministerio de Magia. Harry había recibido una amonestación oficial el verano anterior a su segundo año, por culpa de una magia que ni siquiera había realizado. Si lo atrapaban de nuevo, probablemente sería expulsado sin que le hicieran preguntas.

De acuerdo, nada de magia. Harry realmente no quería entrar a la casa de todas formas, pero si no lo hacía, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Había _algún _lugar seguro?

La voz de Hagrid surgió flotando en su memoria. El semigigante le había dicho una vez a Harry que no había un lugar más seguro que Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Excepto tal vez, Hogwarts. Harry frunció en entrecejo. Para lo que le servía. Concentrándose fuertemente, trató de resolver su problema. Después de unos minutos Hedwig ululó, atrayendo nuevamente sus ojos hacia ella. Cuando ella vió que tenía su atención, estiró una pata, expectantemente.

Harry se mordió los labios, pensativamente. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Podía enviarle un mensaje a alguien y estar lejos de Privet Drive en unas cuantas horas. El único problema con ese plan, era el clima. Ahora el viento soplaba a través de los árboles, y la lluvia caía con rapidez y fuerza. Harry sabía que Hedwig, probablemente había volado a través de un clima tan rudo con anterioridad, y probablemente estaría bien, pero él se sentía mal de enviarla en aquella lluvia. Le dijo que no a la lechuza, pero se guardó la idea, para usarla más tarde, si era necesario.

Desafortunadamente, quedarse ahí hasta que pasara la tormenta, tampoco era una buena opción. El pórtico no proporcionaba una protección adecuada. Ya estaba empapado por la lluvia tan tempestuosa, y el viento se sentía sumamente frío. Lo último que necesitaba era que Hedwig o él mismo se pusieran enfermos. Su primera prioridad tenía que ser encontrar un techo. La pregunta era, ¿dónde? Si no podía pedirle ayuda a Ron o a Hermione, ¿quién le quedaba? _¿Sirius? ¿El profesor Lupin?_

No, estaban trabajando para Dumbledore. Algo acerca de reunir al "antiguo grupo."

El profesor Dumbledore seguramente también estaba ocupado hasta enloquecer, pero seguramente sabría qué hacer.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de reírse cuando se imaginó parado ante la puerta del Director: _Lamento molestarlo, señor, pero mis parientes han desaparecido. Como no puedo ir con mis amigos. ¿Le importaría si me quedo aquí?_ O, aún mejor: _Sí, Sr. Goblin, necesito que me encierren en mi bóveda acorazada de Gringotts durante el verano..._

La solución más fácil, por supuesto, sería pedirle ayuda a alguno de los vecinos, pero por causa de su tía y su tío, Harry no conocía muy bien a nadie. Los primeros diez años de su vida con los Dursley, se los había pasado prácticamente encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, y éstos habían tratado de mantener su contacto con las personas "normales", al mínimo. Desde que había comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts, a Vernon le había dado por decirle a todos, que Harry iba al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.

Harry gesticuló su cara. La ayuda por ese lado no parecía muy probable. Si tan sólo trataba de aproximarse a uno de ellos, probablemente se asustarían y llamarían a la policía, aunque…

¿No se suponía que acudías a la policía cuando estabas en apuros? Harry desechó mentalmente esa idea. Era una noción intrigante, pero no. Si acudía a la policía y admitía que había sido abandonado, y que era un menor, probablemente lo dejarían en algún albergue o hogar provisional, o a un orfanato. Harry se estremeció, no tenía intención de ir a un orfanato. Oh no, Nonono,

Su tía y su tío le habían estado llenando la cabeza con historias de horror acerca de los orfanatos desde el principio de la eternidad. Cuando Harry era pequeño, si se atrevía a quejarse acerca de su alacena, sus pobres porciones de alimento a la hora de la comida, o sus ropas ridículamente grandes, se veía sujeto a un vejatorio discurso.

Vernon y Petunia se pintarían a sí mismos como unos sufridos santos que lo recogieron, lo vistieron, lo alimentaron y le brindaron un techo. Le dirían que cualquier otro lo hubiera dejado en la calle, o lo habría llevado a un orfanato a causa de su monstruosa anormalidad. Sería colocado como un pequeño mendigo codicioso e insaciable, quien creía merecer algo mejor a lo que se le daba tan generosamente y era incapaz de dar la más pequeña muestra de gratitud. Sería severamente reprendido, lo llamarían inútil, malvado, desagradecido…

Y entonces comenzarían las amenazas,

Le pegarían en el orfanato, le decían. Lo matarían de hambre, lo maltratarían y lo encerrarían en el sótano con las ratas. Para asegurarse de que comprendía el punto, comenzarían a "mostrarle" pequeños ejemplos de lo que estaría encarando. Lo dejaban sin comer y lo encerraban en la alacena (con las arañas) como castigo, así, él podría apreciar mejor lo buenos que habían sido con él. Con el paso del tiempo, esto se había hecho un hábito. En su interior, Harry sabía que eso no era cierto, pero había sido efectivamente atrapado. Ellos eran sus guardianes hasta que fuera adulto a los ojos de la ley. Su única opción había sido la de agachar la cabeza y esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

El muchacho y apartó de sí los recuerdos. No era el momento de perder el tiempo rememorando el pasado. Harry era lo bastante realista para darse cuenta de que su tía y su tío probablemente habían exagerado las condiciones de vida en el orfanato, pero prefería no arriesgarse… por si acaso. ¿Acaso Tom Riddle, el chico que había crecido para convertirse en Lord Voldemort, no había vivido en un orfanato muggle? ¿No habría sido su experiencia allí lo que lo habría llevado a ser el cruel asesino psicópata en que se había convertido? Y tal vez lo más importante, ¿no tenía ya Harry suficientes cosas en común con Voldemort sin tener también que vivir en un maldito orfanato? Además, ¿cómo explicaría a Hedwig? ¡Y Hogwarts! Con su suerte, pondrían a Hedwig en el apiario de un zoológico y tratarían de hacerlo ir a una escuela pública.

Así pues, nada de policía entonces. Y después de la escena que había ocurrido justo después de la Tercera Prueba, Harry tampoco iba a contactar al Ministerio de Magia. El Ministro, Cornelius Fidge, había sido bastante amistoso con Harry el verano anterior a su tercer año. De hecho, Harry se había quedado en El Caldero Chorreante a sugerencia del Ministro. Por supuesto, en ese entonces, Funge había creído que Sirius Black, un convicto que había escapado de Azkaban, la temida prisión mágica, estaba detrás de Harry.

Resultó que Sirius, había sido encarcelado injustamente, y era inocente de todos los cargos. También era el padrino de Harry. Todo se había aclarado casi al final de su tercer año. El joven mago había estado encantado cuando Sirius le ofreció un hogar. Desafortunadamente, no habían podido probar la inocencia de Siriusha. Su padrino seguía siendo un prófugo de la ley, y Harry se quedaba con los Dursley. Bueno, se había quedado, de todas formas.

Harry frunció el ceño con mal humor. El comportamiento del Ministro Funge la semana anterior lo había puesto en guardia. El hombre se negaba rotundamente a aceptar el regreso de Voldemort. Incluso Dumbledore no había sido capaz de convencerlo de que el malvado mago había vuelto. En vez de eso, Funge prefirió creer que Harry estaba mintiendo, o engañando, y esto había puesto a Harry muy, muy nervioso.

El Caldero Chorreante era una opción, suponía Harry, pero estaba un poco asustado acerca de buscar abrigo con brujas y magos que no conocía bien. Rita Skeeter, una reportera del Diario _El Profeta_, había escrito una serie de desastrosos artículos acerca de Harry el pasado año. Ella tendía a agregar frases y embellecer sus historias para hacerlas más "completas" e "interesantes" cuando la simple verdad era demasiado suave. También era afecta a insertar las preguntas principales, repugnantes insinuaciones y pedazos totalmente ficticios en su trabajo, destinados a engañar y sacudir la opinión de los lectores.

A pesar de su reputación como causa problemas, o quizá a causa de ello, Rita tenía muchos fans. Harry tenía que admitir que su trabajo podía ser un compulsor. Personar a las que él amaba y respetaba habían caído en su trampa. La Señora Weasley, por ejemplo, había creído uno de los artículos que Rita escribió sobre Hermione y sobre él mismo, que fue publicado en la revista Corazón de Bruja. Eso había tardado un buen tiempo en arreglarse, pero Hermione había conseguido vengarse.

Harry sonrió con aire satisfecho para sí mismo. La Sra. Skeeter era la última de sus preocupaciones. Hermione se había asegurado de eso. Ella había descubierto que Rita Skeeter era una animaga ilegal – un escarabajo. La desgraciada reportera, residía actualmente en un tarro con un encantamiento irrompible que estaba en manos de Hermione Granger. Harry casi sentía pena por ella.

Hedwig se sacudió la lluvia de sus plumas, molesta, y Harry soltó un estornudo. "¡Al demonio con todo!" Se quejó, irritado. _De acuerdo. Es hora de dejar de dar vueltas y tomar una decisión_. Alzó su barbilla de manera un poco desafiante. Cogería el autobús noctámbulo e iría al Caldero Chorreante, por lo menos por esta noche. Había hecho todo lo posible. No pasaría aquél verano en Privet Drive. El Director simplemente tendría que entenderlo. Realmente, no necesitaba quedarse con nadie. ¡Casi tenía quince años, por todos los cielos! Podía cuidar de sí mismo. ¡No necesitaba a nadie que hiciera las veces de una maldita niñera!

Niñera. Me pregunto… Harry levantó una ceja, especulando. La señora Figg era una anciana señora gruñona que vivía cerca. Hasta que había comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts, había sido su principal cuidadora cuando los Dursley deseaban salir de excursión sin él. Su casa siempre tenía olor a repollo, y tenía muchos, muchos gatos. Harry nunca había disfrutado particularmente el ir a su casa, especialmente cuando era pequeño. Ella no tenía muchas distracciones para evitarle el aburrimiento, y siempre tenía la espeluznante sensación de que lo estaban vigilando. Usualmente se concentraba en mirar las fotos de los gatos, a las vez los vivos y muertos, y escuchando los comentarios de le iba diciendo sobre cada uno.

No obstante, ella siempre había sido buena con él, y se habían llevado bien. Quizás podría pedirle ayuda. Sería demasiado presuntuoso por su parte el preguntarle si podía quedarse con ella todo el verano, por supuesto, pero quizá podría hacer algún acuerdo. Gracias a los Dursley, Harry sabía cocinar, limpiar, cultivar un huerto y podar el pasto. También era bastante competente en pequeñas reparaciones. Quizá podría ganarse el sustento. Aunque fuera por uno o dos días, tendría tiempo para escribir al profesor Dumbledore, y recibir sus instrucciones de emergencia. Harry se encogió de hombros. Valía la pena hacer el intento. Se puso de pie, sólo entonces se percató de cuán cansado estaba. La lluvia todavía bajaba en frondosas cortinas. _Oh, esto va a ser frío_, pensó Harry cuando recogió sus cosas, entonces, se lanz hacia la casa de la señora Figg.

------------

Era un muy mojado y sumamente helado Harry Potter lo que llegó jadeando al portón de la señora Figg pocos minutos después. ¡Estaba seguro de haber establecido un récord de velocidad para llegar hasta ahí y estaba igualmente seguro de que nunca había estado tan mojado en toda su vida!

No creía haberse mojado tanto, incluso cuando él y los otros campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos habían tenido que recuperar aquello que era "lo que más valoras" del fondo del lago de Hogwarts. Bueno, muy bien, tal vez lo estuvo entonces. _Pero esta vez la Señora Pomprey no está esperando con cálidas mantas y una poción Pepper – up_, pensó Harry sentidamente.

Hedwig estaba en mejores condiciones. Ella había permitido que Harry le envolviera en su sobre camisa, y había estado sobre su baúl durante el trayecto. Una vez que llegaron, no había perdido tiempo en liberarse, y ahora se encontraba sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry intentó sacar un poco de agua de la empapada camiseta y ponerse al menos un poco presentable, pero rápidamente abandonó la idea como una causa perdida. Afirmándose en su resolución, se dirigió hacia la puerta e hizo sonar la campana. Esperó unos minutos y lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. El eje del asiento tipo columpio de la señora Figg estaba en el pórtico, pero había un aire de vacío sobre el lugar, similar al de si antigua casa en Privet Drive. El chico dejó caer los hombros derrotado. Ella no estaba en casa. _Bueno, éste es el final perfecto para una tarde realmente tremenda_, pensó gruñonamente Harry.

En un arranque de irritación, dio un golpe con la palma de su mano contra la puerta, entonces, saltó hacia atrás de sorpresa cuando se abrió con un chasquido. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Había sentido algo, apenas por un segundo – un zumbar el su mano que había reconocido como magia. Era como si la puerta se hubiera tensado para relajarse después. Casi como si ésta lo reconociera. Muy peculiar.

La puerta pivotaba levemente en sus bisagras. Parecía esperar algo. Harry la miró cautelosamente, después preguntó, "Uh, ¿puedo pasar?" La puerta pareció considerar la petición, y después se abrió. Harry y Hedwig se miraron entre sí, después entraron con cautela en la casa. La puerta no les prohibió la entrada, sino que se cerró de un golpe tan pronto como hubieron cruzado el umbral. Una vez más, Harry sintió el leve escozor de la magia. _Un encantamiento de cerradura_, se dio cuenta. _Uno capaz de reconocimiento._

Harry se quedó parado, chorreando agua en la entrada, demasiado aturdido para pronunciar palabra por lo que parecía la millonésima vez en aquél día. _¿La señora Figg es una bruja?_ Parecía una noción extraña, pero debía ser cierta. La puerta era prueba de eso.

Curioso, miró por los conocidos alrededores. La sensación de ser vigilado que encontraba atemorizante cuando era niño todavía estaba ahí. Harry ahora sabía, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la madriguera, que la casa lo miraba, de alguna manera. Según la señora Weasley, las construcciones y lugares mágicos donde vivían los magos y brujas, desarrollaban un cierto conocimiento al cabo de cierto tiempo. Harry repentinamente estuvo muy contento por haberse siempre comportado en forma educada cuando se quedaba con la señora Figg.

Miró con impaciencia a su alrededor, buscando otras señales de que aquélla era la casa de una bruja, pero todo era decepcionantemente _normal_. Muy muggle. La casa parecía igual que siempre, desde la labor de crochet de gatos afganos en el sofá, hasta el débil olor a repollo en el aire. Tuvo el tiempo justo de preguntarse distraídamente quién cuidaba de los gatos, cuando todos se dirigieron corriendo a la cocina. Harry los siguió, y miró cómo los platos cuidadosamente alineados contra la pared se llenaban repentinamente de alimento. Algo parecido al banquete de bienvenida de Hogwarts. "Fantástico," comentó en voz alta, y tuvo la sensación de que la casa se sentía adulada.

Dejando a los gatos con su cena, Harry se dirigió vagamente de vuelta la sala. "Me pregunto dónde está la señora Figg; se dijo pensativamente. Ella no se había marchado definitivamente como los Dursley, pero la condición de la casa hacía alusión a que ella esperaba estar ausente por un buen tiempo. El muchacho alzó la vista, mirando, cuando el reloj de pared sonó. Frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Eran sólo unos minutos después de la hora. Curioso, Harry se acercó más al reloj. Éste despidió una luz trémula, y el Encantamiento Encubridor desapareció. Allí, debajo de la fachada "normal", se veía un reloj localizador, similar al que tenían los Weasley. La mano en la que se leía "Arabella Figg, señalaba actualmente a "Hogwarts."

¿Arabella Figg? Harry estaba atontado, ¿No era ella uno de los del "antiguo grupo" a los que el profesor Dumbledore había enviado a Sirius a reunir? _Bueno, obviamente, pedazo de bobo._ Ella está en Hogwarts, ¿o no? Se respondió a sí mismo Harry con impaciencia. Masculló un cortés "gracias;" al reloj, y miró, fascinado, cómo éste volvía de nuevo a su estado anterior. Bueno, eso era todo. Si la señora Figg estaba involucrada con lo que fuera que el profesor Dumbledore estaba planeando, tan sólo el cielo sabía cuándo regresaría, y probablemente ella tampoco tendría tiempo para ocuparse de él. _El Caldero Chorreante, será, entonces._

Harry estornudó otra vez, y tembló levemente. En balance, supuso que podía quedarse lo suficiente para cambiarse y ponerse alguna ropa seca. _Quizá podría también descansar un poco_, pensó con un gran bostezo, cuando su mirada se detuvo largamente en el sofá, _y coger el autobús noctámbulo a primera hora de la mañana._ Espera. ¿El autobús noctámbulo funcionaba de día? Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba un cambio de ropa de su baúl, y se dirigió al baño. No tenía idea. _Es mejor continuar e irme esta noche, se decidi_. No deseaba verse atrapado en casa de la señora Figg hasta el anochecer del día siguiente, y realmente, no tenía caso demorarse.

------

Cuando Harry emergió pocos minutos más tarde, se sentía poco un más humano. Su cuerpo todavía estaba frío, y su pelo seguía estando mojado, pero estaba mucho menos enlodado que antes.

La Señora Figg siempre se quejaba por el número de las bolsas de compras de plástico que parecían acumularse en su hogar, así que Harry supuso que no le importaría si se llevaba una o dos para sus cosas mojadas. Se detuvo lo suficiente para quitar el agua que había medio adentro, después se preparó para irse. Sacó su cálida capa, su varita, y su dinero mágico, después, re- empacó y cerró su baúl.

"Supongo que debemos irnos," le dijo Harry a Hedwig, quien ululó su acuerdo, y voló hasta colocarse sobre su hombro nuevamente. Él comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo se frotaba contra su pantorrilla. Ah. Los gatos seguramente ya habían terminado de comer. Alguno debía querer que lo acariciaran. Si mirar, Harry se inclinó y alcanzó a acariciar… ¿cartulina? ¿Qué en el mundo?

No era un gato lo que trataba de conseguir su atención, sino una caja móvil de tamaño mediano. Harry decidió que esto era demasiado extraño para expresarlo en palabras. Todavía más extraño, cuando la cosa obtuvo su atención, se quedó quieta como si fuera perfectamente normal. La caja estaba cerrada y atada con cinta. No había nada realmente notable en ella. Aparte de la etiqueta eso es. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron al máximo cuando leyó: PROPIEDAD DE HARRY JAMES POTTER.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para considerar siquiera cuán extraño podía sonar, se dirigió a la caja, "Erm… ¿Q- quieres venir conmigo?" Recibió su respuesta cuando la caja se deslizó sobre su baúl y después se apiló cuidadosamente encima de éste. Harry vaciló por un minuto. Por un lado, se parecía mucho a robar, pero por el otro, tenía su nombre. Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces y después suspiró, cediendo. Simplemente esto era demasiado extraño, y estaba demasiado agotado para discutir.

Especialmente con una caja.

Al final, garrapateó una breve nota a la señora Figg, explicando lo que había sucedido, y disculpándose si había cometido un error.

Cuando hubo terminado, envolvió nuevamente a Hedwig y la alzó, aunque ahora ya no llovía con tanta fuerza. "Ahora adiós, y gracias," dijo al aire en la casa de la señora Fig.. Cogió sus pertenencias y anduvo a rastras nuevamente dentro de la tormenta. "Un viaje más, y habremos terminado," le dijo a Hedwig. "Ésta ha sido una noche realmente extraña," se calló cuando alzó su varita y llamó al autobús noctámbulo.

------------------------------------------

He aquí el capítulo de ésta semana. Disfrútenlo.


	4. Hogwarts

**REALIZATIONS** Por **Wishweaver**

Traducido por **Ianthe**

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, locación, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los trabajos de J. K. Rowling son míos.

------------------------------

Capítulo 4: Hogwarts

------------------------------

Sábado, 1 de Julio de 1995.

_¡Hogwarts!_ Pensó Arabella Figg con una agradable sensación de nostalgia. ¡_Cómo he extrañado este antiguo lugar!_ Miró alrededor del enorme cuarto de reunión desde su asiento entre Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley. Ellos, junto con varios otros, estaban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa.

Curiosa, Arabella miró los rostros de sus compañeros. Ella había peleado hombro con hombro con la mayoría de ellos durante la primera ascensión al poder de Voldemort. Había alrededor de una docena de magos y brujas presentes. Arabella observó pequeñas sonrisas en otros rostros además del suyo, y escuchó la tranquila charla. Ovbiamente, ella no era la única recordando tiernamente la época de sus días escolares. Muy probablemente, la atmósfera cambiaría, una vez que la reunión comenzara, pero por ahora, la anciana bruja estaba contenta de estar ahí sentada y disfrutar de la cálida sensación de regresar a casa. Hogwarts siempre parecía dar la bienvenida a los alumnos que volvían, sin importar cuántos años hubieran pasado desde su graduación.

Después de que hubieron entrado algunos que arribaron con retraso, llevando las ropas manchadas de hollín, así como algunos miembros del staff de Hogwarts hubieron llegado, Minerva McGonagall se puso de pie, y pidió silencio. Sus siguientes palabras fueron a la vez frías y extrañamente estimulantes para todos los presentes:

"La Orden del Fénix ha sido reconvocada."

La Orden del Fénix no era nueva, por supuesto. Había existido desde la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Su propósito era proteger a la comunidad mágica de la amenaza de malvados magos y brujas. Había insinuaciones de que podría haber existido incluso antes de eso, pero no se habían conservado registros escritos ates de los días de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin.

La calidad de miembro de la Orden no era para tomarse a la ligera. En el nivel más bajo, ser miembro significaba pelear hasta que la amenaza actual fuera neutralizada, o el miembro ya no pudiera pelear más por causa de su muerte o de una herida grave. En el nivel más alto, el nivel en el que se encontraban ella y la mayoría de los presentes, el ser un miembro significaba que ella lucharía hasta que la actual amenaza fuera neutralizada, y la llamarían, mientras fuera capaz de hacer algo, en cualquier otro momento en el que una nueva amenaza asomara la cabeza.

La directora adjunta devolvió el mando de la reunión a Albus Dumbledore, quien estaba en pie, y comenzó a hablar. Les recordó que aquél era un consejo de guerra, y que Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo. Antes de proceder, ofreció a quien así lo deseara, una oportunidad de irse… sin que le hicieran preguntas. Cuando nadie se movió, sonrió con complacencia, y les agradeció por su continuado apoyo.

Después de que los miembros de la Orden renovaron su compromiso de servicio y su Juramento de secreto, Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore entró volando majestuosamente al interior del cuarto, y aterrizó sobre la mesa. Lentamente, se fue moviendo, deteniéndose delante de cada uno de los presentes, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos, como si midiera su valía para la tarea actual. Cuando hubo terminado, Fawkes levantó la cabeza y trinó una nota con un sonido extrañamente triunfante, antes de abrir sus hermosas alas de color rojo y oro, y volar para colocarse sobre su percha, detrás de la silla de Dumbledore.

EL Director de Hogwarts acarició cariñosamente al fénix, aparentando estar sumido en sus pensamientos, antes de volverse a encarar a la audiencia. Hablando en forma clara concisa, comenzó a bosquejar toda la verdad detrás de la traición a los Potter, y los eventos del 24 de junio. La historia no era completamente nueva para Belle, por supuesto. Sirius y Remus le habían dicho la versión corta, cuando fueron con ella hacía casi una semana.

Después de que Remus la retuvo para que no le echara una maldición a Sirius, claro. Le habían contado acerca de la inocencia de Sirius, así como lo de la Tercera Prueba. Arabella movió negativamente la cabeza. Cambiar de guardián secreto… animagos ilegales… mortífagos actuando como profesores… el pobre Harry encarando a Voldemort _otra vez_…

Era suficiente para darle a una dolor de cabeza.

Ella todavía no podía creer que Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido el traidor. No era que creyera todavía que Sirius era el culpable, de hecho estaba sumamente complacida de que no fuera él, era tan sólo que ¡Peter Petigrew, de toda la gente! Simplemente no parecía ser capaz de ello.

Peter siempre había presentado un exterior agradable, y había parecido ser muy maleable y de bajo perfil. Era reservado, casi al punto de parecer tímido, no tenía mucho en materia de atractivo, y tampoco era precisamente brillante con la magia. Arabella frunció levemente el ceño. Evidentemente, Meter Pettigrew tenía muchas más habilidades de las que le habían dado crédito. Bella se preguntaba tristemente si alguien lo había conocido realmente.

Sirius Black, por otro lado, era el contrapunto perfecto para meter. Era excepcionalmente brillante, devastadoramente apuesto, y leal hasta la muerte. Un Gryffindor hasta las uñas de sus pies, Sirius en ocasiones era temerario e imprudente, y podía ser peligrosamente volátil, pues actuaba primero y pensaba después. Tenía un temperamento formidable, y no era raro que llegara a guardar algún resentimiento. Algunos siempre lo habían creído un poco loco. Había sido sumamente fácil creer que Sirius había tomado una decisión precipitada, pro un ajuste de cuentas. O, como especularon otros, se había derrumbado bajo la presión de ser el Guardián Secreto de los Potter.

Mirando hacia atrás, Arabella no podía creer que la hubieran engañado de ese modo. Sirius podía tener sus fallas, pero era totalmente transparente. No inventaba excusas o disculpas. Lo que veías era lo que tenías. Si alguien se hubiera detenido a pensarlo un momento, ¡hubieran recordado que Sirius era totalmente leal a sus amigos! Pero no. Había parecido ser un caso abierto y cerrado. Nadie había sospechado. Ni siquiera Dumbledore lo había sabido.

Albur había llegado al punto de la historia en el que Cedric y Harry habían sido llevados a la presencia de Voldemort con una traslador. Belle escuchó, nuevamente aturdida, pues Dumbledore completó todos los detalles. ¡Harry había logrado rechazar la maldición Imperius después de haber sido herido en el torneo, ser apuñalado en el brazo, y haber estado _por dos veces_ bajo la maldición Cruciatus! Arabella sacudió la cabeza, con aturdida incredulidad. No estaba segura de que ella hubiera -- o pudiera – haberlo hecho tan bien si la hubieran puesto en la misma situación. Pero entonces, de nuevo, Harry había sido siempre un niño excepcional.

El bebé de brillantes ojos de James y Lily, había poseído una naturaleza tolerante y calmada. Raramente lloraba, y era tan totalmente audaz, lo cual a la vez complacía y horrorizaba a sus padres. Como Harry había heredado los rasgos más característicos de sus padres, la mayoría de la gente, a la vez muggles y magos, se veían traídos por él. A dondequiera que fueran, los Potter se veían detenidos repetidamente y les decían qué tenían un bebé muy hermoso. James y Lily, aunque complacido y orgullosos, inicialmente se habían preocupado de que toda esa atención pudiera malcriar a Harry. Afortunadamente, el bebé parecía bastante capaz de dejar de lado todas las efusivas alabanzas.

Aunque sumamente tolerante con los extraños, las reacciones del niño hacia las personas variaban. Algunas veces aceptaba inmediatamente a una persona nueva, mientras que otras parecía reservarse su juicio, y ocasionalmente, se ponía reservado y precavido. A James le gustaba llamarlo el "Ranking de aprobación de los Potter." Harry había aceptado a todos los amigos de sus padres inmediatamente, por supuesto.

A todos, excepto a Peter, eso es.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Harry podía ponerse agitado, y a veces incluso lloraba, cuando Peter intentaba cargarlo. Ella misma lo había atestiguado en más de una ocasión, y Lily lo había mencionado unas cuantas veces al tomar el té. Los Potter habían tratado de que Harry aceptara a Peter muchas veces, sin éxito. Podía tolerar estar en el mismo cuarto con Pettigrew solamente si otros estaban presentes. Si alguien más los cargaba, tanto mejor. Sirius y Remus creían que era hilarantemente divertido, y embromaban a Peter sobre el rechazo del bebé, y que necesitaba bañarse con regularidad, pero la reacción de Harry incomodaba sumamente a James y a Lily. Especialmente porque parecía querer a Sirius y a Remus tanto como sus padres.

Lily había confesado tranquilamente sus frustraciones a Belle en una ocasión, incapaz de figurarse por qué su hijo odiaba tanto a Peter. Arabella recordó haberse reído de la joven bruja, y acusarla de complicarse las cosas por sí misma, ya que Harry normalmente era sumamente fácil de cuidar.

"Estás leyendo demasiado en ello," se burló ella, mientras servía el té. "Todos los bebés se inquietan." Ella había señalado cariñosamente el objeto de su discusión, quien se ocupada de dar cuenta de una galleta que le habían dado. "Él ni siquiera sabe lo que es el odio." Lily había capitulado con un poco de renuencia y le había concedido ese punto. Después habían pasado a otros temas, y no habían vuelto a hablar de Peter.

Arabella suspiró tranquilamente. Menos de dos meses después, James y Lily habían sido asesinados. Aunque sonaba sumamente improbable, tuvo que preguntarse si acaso. ¿Harry habría sentido de alguna forma la traición que vendría? Era todo tan obvio, ahora que la niebla del shock, cólera y dolor había pasado. Había habido sutiles pistas e indirectas, pero nadie se había percatado, o había apreciado su significado.

Se movió incómoda en su asiento, y se obligó a centrar su atención nuevamente en el presente. Ésta había sido ya una reunión larga, y todavía tenían mucho por cubrir. Por supuesto, las primeras reuniones tenían a tratar siempre de asuntos muy largos. Cuando Dumbledore terminara de exponer lo básico, sería hora de escuchar a algún informante, y decidir un curso de acción. Belle gimió internamente. Probablemente pasarían buena parte de la primera hora simplemente presentándose entre sí. Esperanzadamente, Albus terminaría pronto, y si tenía alguna bondad en su corazón, los dejaría tener un breve receso antes de continuar. Arabella quería regresar a su casa por la red Flu y revisar su reloj localizador.

Durante los últimos días, ella y Mundungus Fletcher habían estado ayudando a Remus y a Sirius a contactar a muchos de los otros asistentes que estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Había sido mucho trabajo y un viajar casi constante, pero había tenido tiempo de regresar a su casa en Surrey por la red Flu poco antes esa misma tarde, cuando se suponía que Harry había regresado de Hogwarts. Su intención había sido la de verificar que la manecilla d su reloj estaba apuntando al Número 4 de Privet Drive, antes de ir a toda prisa a la reunión que Dumbledore había convocado.

No obstante, se había sorprendido un poco al salir de su chimenea. La manecilla del reloj con el nombre de Harry todavía señalaba a "Viajando."

La Señora Figg no había sabido qué hacer. Las circunstancias eran sumamente inusuales. Vernon Dursley generalmente se detenía en la estación del tren en su trayecto cuando volvía hacia su casa desde el trabajo, recogía a Harry, y se iba directamente a casa. Anteriormente, Harry ya estaba seguramente ubicado detrás de las barreras y de los hechizos protectores que rodeaban al número 4 de Privet Drive antes de esa hora. Él ya debería estar en casa. ¿Por qué no lo estaba? Belle había revisado nuevamente el reloj antes de caminas hacia la chimenea. La situación era inusual, pero Harry no parecía estar en peligro inmediato. La manecilla del reloj señalaba a "Viajando", no hacia "En Peligro Mortal," "Hospital," o "En la cárcel". Todo lo cual significaba que no había llegado a su destino en la tarde. Era posible que él y los Dursley se hubieran retrasado.

Arabella frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras que escuchaba cómo Dumbledore abordaba la cuestión del Artículo de Rita Skeeter de "Perturbado y peligroso". Si la reportera estuviera presente, ella la habría estrangulado alegremente. Al Ministro Funge también. Albus tenía razón. Tenían que unirse con rapidez y reunir toda la ayuda que fuera posible antes de que Voldemort reuniera sus fuerzas. La falta de apoyo del Ministro, haría la tarea más difícil, pero tenían que lograrlo, de algún modo. La alternativa, que Voldemort recuperara sus plenos poderes, era demasiado horrible tan sólo de imaginarla.

La señora Fidd encontró que su atención vagaba de nuevo, pues Dumbledore fue interrumpido y le hicieron otra pregunta. Obviamente, algunos de los presentes estaban escuchando la historia por primera vez.

Discreto, miró a hurtadillas la hoja de pergamino que tenía sobre la pila ante ella. Antes de ir a Hogwarts por la red flu desde Surrey, había realizado un rápido encantamiento que le notificaría cuando la manecilla de Harry se moviera, y a dónde se movía. Se suponía que la información aparecería en esa hoja de pergamino, pero hasta ahora, no había habido nada.

Arabella frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Ya era ridículamente tarde. Algo debía haber ocurrido. Tal vez había cometido algún error con el encantamiento, es su prisa por irse.

"… y esos son los eventos antes, durante, e inmediatamente después de la última prueba del Torneo de los tres Magos. Si no hay más preguntas, tendremos un breve receso, y después podremos reunirnos y discutir nuestras opciones. "Albus Dumbledore se detuvo, y miró alrededor de la mesa de reunión. Sus azules ojos brillaron con diversión cuando vio a Arabella Figg prácticamente saltando de su asiento y lanzándose hacia la chimenea. "¿Te retiras Arabella?"

La bruja se dio vuelta para mirar de frente, su mano ya estaba llena de polvo flu. "Tan sólo necesiro revisar algo, Albus. Sólo será un momento." Ella echó el brillante polvo en la chimeneta y desapareción con una llamarada.

Remus Lupib, Sirius Black y Arthut Weasley intercambiaron miradas "¿Qué le ocurre?" preguntó Sirius en voz alta, cuando los tres hombres se acercaron a la chimenea.

Remus se encogió de hombros. "No sé, pero creo que algo está mal," dijo con un ceño preocupado. Arabella había estado inusualmente tensa durante la primera parte de la reunión. Se veía en su lenguaje corporal y en su olor.

Sirius sintió que esto hacía mella en su ansiedad. Tenía un saludable respeto por los sentidos de Hombre Lobo de remus Lupin. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras los tres magos esperaban el regreso de belle. Cuando los asistentes a la reunión comenzaron a dirigirse nuevamente a sus asientos en la mesa, Dumbledore se dirigió con largos pasos hacia la chimenea.

"¡Arabella Figg!" llamó, lanzando un puñado de polvo flú en la chimenea.

La señora Figg apareció en la chimenea casi de inmediato, pero su atención parecía enfocada en la lejana pared. "¡Albus!" dijo ella tensamente. "Creo que podemos tener un problema."

Ella habló tranquilamente, pero Sirius percibió lo que dijo. Remus y Arthur también tenían los oídos atentos.

"Harry todavía no ha llegado a casa de su tía y su tío," reportó Arabella. "Nunca se ha tardado tanto en regresar de la estación de King Cross."

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, después se volvió hacia Arthut Weasley. "¿Molly no te dijo cuándo llegó el tío de Harry?"

"No Director," respondió el mago pelirrojo. "Ella tan sólo me dijo que él llegó con más de una hora de retraso, y que si no hubiera aparecido en el momento en que lo hizo, ella se habría llevado a Harry consigo a casa."

Albus asintió distraídamente. "Arabella, ¿sabes dónde está Harry ahora?"

La bruja negó con la cabeza. "No exactamente. El reloj todavía dice 'Viajando'." Antes de que nadie pudiera decirle algo, se alzó a la defensiva. "Ya sé que esto no parece ser motivo de alarma, ¡pero nunca antes se ha tardado tanto, y esto no me gusta!"

Dumbledore alzó una mano, pacificadoramente. "Nadie te está acusando de ser alarmista, Belle. Simplemente trato de reunir todos los hechos disponibles."

"Lo siento Albus, tan sólo me siento un poco aprensiva -- ¡Espera! ¡Se está moviendo!" Arabella miró expectante, mientras que la manecilla del reloj de Harry giró hasta detenerse sobre el "Número 4 de Privet Drive." Se volvió hacia la chimenea, diciendo. "Ya está ahí. Está a salvo."

Sus palabras rompieron la tensión que había comenzado a generarse. Sirius soltó el aliento que no sabía que sostenía, e intercambió gestos de alivio con Remus, Arthur y Albus.

"¿Director? ¿Estamos listos para continuar?" preguntó Severus Snape, el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts mientras se aproximaba al grupo de la chimenea. Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando el fuego se elevó, y Arabella Figg salió de él.

"Por supuesto, Severus," dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la mesa de conferencia. "La sra. Figg estaba preocupada porque el Sr. Potter todavía no estaba en casa de sus parientes. Acaba de llegar ahora mismo."

"No logro ver el motivo de alarma," resopló Snape despreciativamente. Se detuvo cuando notó que Arabella y Sirius lo miraban fijamente. "Simplemente quiero decir, que la familia de Potter probablemente lo llevó al cine muggle, o alguna otra necia distracción para que se olvide de su reciente desgracia," aclaró. Como los otros continuaron mirándolo con fijeza, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, aumentó la irritación del Maestro de Pociones. "Albus le escribió a la familia del chico, ¿o no?" exigió, mientras que él los otros seguían a Dumbledore de nuevo a la mesa de reunión.

"La tía y el tío de Harry generalmente no lo sacan," gruñó Belle suavemente, cuando llegarona su destino, si mano temblaba de ansias por borrar con una bofetada el aire de superioridad del rostro del otro mago.

"Me disculpo por el retraso", dijo Dumbledore, cuando se reunió con los otros en la mesa. "Severus tiene alguna información para nosotros, después procederemos a dar sugerencias sobre cuál será la mejor forma de proceder."

Snape se puso de pie en su sitio, y miró de mal modo a los demás que estaban alrededor de la mesa. "He tenido éxito en contactar a Voldemort, y estoy trabajando para conseguir volver a su círculo interno. Él no confía en mí todavía, así que no sé sus planes, pero me ha encargado que le haga una fuerte poción de memoria…"

Mientras que Arabella escuchaba el informe de Snape, se relajó. Aún tanto como ella odiaba admitirlo, probablemente él tenía razón. Como era fin de semana, Vernon podía haber llevado a toda su familia a Londres a pasar el día. Después de recoger a Harry en la estación, habrían podido tener planes antes de regresar a casa. Aunque no era una circunstancia usual, se sabía que los Dursley podían llevarse ocasionalmente al joven Potter, especialmente cuando ella no podía cuidarlo. Ellos lo habían llevado consigo en su salida al zoológico hacía unos cuantos años, después de todo.

De todos modos, Harry ya estaba a salvo de vuelta en Privet Drive, y tan pronto como terminara una misión más, también ella regresaría a Surrey. _Lo checaré tan pronto como llegue_, se prometió, después, tomó su varita y canceló discretamente el encantamiento notificador. Lo invitaré a tomar el él, o le preguntaré a Petunia si puede hacerme algunos encargos.

Inadvertida, en la pequeña casa de Little Whinging, Surrey, la manecilla del reloj localizador que marcada con el nombre de "Harry Potter", se movió hacia donde decía "Whisteria Walk", después a "Viajando", antes de ir finalmente a detenerse en "Desconocido."

------------------------------------

Disfrúten este capítulo.


	5. El caldero Chorreante

**REALIZATIONS** Por **Wishweaver**

Traducido por **Ianthe**

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, locación, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los trabajos de J. K. Rowling son míos.

--------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: El Caldero Chorreante

--------------------------------------------

Domingo, 2 de Julio de 1995.

La luz del sol se filtró a través de las ventanas del cuarto número 11, salpicando alegremente las paredes, dibujando dorados rectángulos en el piso, y deslizándose lentamente sobre el rostro de una figura dormida en la cama.

Harry Potter gimió en protesta, y se hundió más profundamente en las sábanas. No quería despertarse. Todavía no, de cualquier forma. Por primera vez en días, había dormido toda la noche sin que ésta estuviera plagada de pesadillas. El adolescente sospechaba que esto podía ser debido a su nivel de cansancio la noche anterior, pero sin embargo, estaba igualmente agradecido por la suspensión temporal del castigo.

Sin abrir los ojos, Harry se estiró, extendiendo sus dedos de manos y pies, y vacilando levemente ante el persistente dolor en sus hombros y brazos.

_Supongo que debo levantarme_, pensó el chico adormilado, dejando caer sus miembros sobre la cama con un suave plop. Una ducha podría ayudarlo con la tiesura. Si se daba prisa, podía ser que pudiera bañarse antes de que la tía Petunia viniera a despertarlo, pero no quería moverse. Estaba sumamente cómodo. Deliciosamente cálido y restaurado. Incluso feliz. Si no lo supiera muy bien, juraría que estaba de vuelta en su enorme cama de cuatro postes en la torre de Gryffindor.

_Vamos…_

¿Desde cuándo había podido recostarse y espanzurrarse en su pequeña cama de con los Dursley sin golpear la pared, o que un brazo o una pierna le resbalara por el borde del colchón?

La falta de sueño se fue con precipitación. Harry se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de desenredarse de las mantas, recoger sus fuerzas y encontrar sus lentes. Las cosas fueron mucho más suavemente, una vez que dejó de tratar de hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

Sentándose en el borde de la cama, Harry se puso los lentes sobre su nariz, y logró identificar sus alrededores como el Caldero Chorreante. Acababa de comenzar a relajarse nuevamente, cuando una voz gorjeó alegremente, "¡buenos días!" haciéndolo ponerse de pie de un salto y echar un cauteloso vistazo a su alrededor.

No había nadie en el cuarto, aparte de sí mismo y de Hedwig, y ella ciertamente no había dicho nada. La blanca lechuza todavía dormía en una perca de la ventana, con su cabeza metida debajo de su ala. Harry frunció el ceño, confundido, entonces se percató de quién, o más bien qué, acababa de hablar. Con un gesto de vergüenza, se dio la vuelta para hacer frente al espejo, y devolvió los "buenos días."

"Bueno, debo decir que ciertamente luces mucho mejor a como estabas ayer por la noche," continuó alegremente el espejo. "Tenías un aspecto muy lamentable, en verdad."

Ayer por la noche.

Harry sintió que su humor alegre se evaporaba como la temprana niebla de las mañanas.

Ayer por la noche, se había dirigido torpemente al Caldero Chorreante.

Ayer por la noche, había encontrado vacía la casa de su niñez, y que los Dursley se habían ido.

Ayer por la noche, Tom, el mesonero, le había echado un vistazo, e inmediatamente lo había apresurado a irse a la cama.

Cansado como estaba, Harry había estado consciente de la actitud del anciano mago, y se había sentido animado por ella. Tom no le hizo preguntes, o rehusó darle el servicio, ni le dio miraras asustadas, o sospechosas. Simplemente había realizado un _Locomotor_ en el baúl de Harry y en la caja, mientras amablemente dirigía al Gryffindor destrozado por el shock escaleras arriba. Cuando el niño había mascullado algo acerca de necesitaba arreglar algo, el anciano mesonero lo había desestimado, asegurándole que todo podría arreglarse por la mañana. Ni siquiera hizo que Harrry firmara el registro de huéspedes.

El joven mago sacudió la cabeza pesarosamente. Suponía que _había_ ofrecido un cuadro sumamente patético cuando llegó. Harry no se había molestado en cerrar todas las aberturas de su capa, así que cuando levantó su varita para llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo, el viento lo sorprendió y se había abierto. Con la suerte que tenía, cuando el Autobús Noctámbulo respondió a su llamada, se materializó sobre un enorme charco, y calló en él salpicando espectacularmente.

Cogido por sorpresa, Harry fue golpeado por el barro, y había sido totalmente empapado. Su gruesa capa había sido de poca ayuda, sostenida en su lugar por un sujetador que se cerraba sobre su garganta, y aleteó inútilmente detrás de él como una bandera.

La única cosa buena de todo aquél fiasco, era que el parlanchín cobrador, Stan Shunpike, y el conductor, Ernie Prang, habían estado tan mortificados, que no lo reconocieron. No, reflexionó Harry irónicamente, no había estado precisamente reconocible en ese momento.

Pensando en lo ocurrido, Harry dudó de que hubieran notado si se hubiera puesto verde con puntos púrpuras. Stan y Ernie habían estado tan conmocionados por el incidente que ni siquiera habían podido ejecutar un simple encantamiento secador. Obviamente, ésta era una cuestión de orgullo profesional. El Autobús Noctámbulo _simplemente no_ empapaba a sus parroquianos. Por la manera en que actuaban, Harry imaginó que estaba escrito como una regla cardinal en alguna parte de un gran tomo, titulado "_Reglas y Regulaciones del Personal del Autobús Noctámbulo_". Probablemente en el capítulo llamado _"Ofensas Que Te Harán Ser Despedido." _

El cobrador y el conductor se cloqueado y armado un bullicio alrededor de Harry, disculpándose varias veces por el accidente. Stan trajo una manta caliente para que el tembloroso muchacho se envolviera, mientras que Ernie le puso una taza rebosante de chocolate caliente en las manos. Harry había aceptado sus disculpas, y había intentado tranquilizarlos lo mejor que pudo. El ansioso par había estado más que deseoso de dejar que Harry viajara gratis, pero el chico había protestado. Tan sólo había sido un estúpido accidente, después de todo, y habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo por hacer bien las cosas. Al final, le habían hecho a Harry un descuento en el precio, un chocolate caliente adicional, y un cepillo de dientes rojo brillante antes de que el Autobús Noctámbulo arrancara con un relámpago y un BANG, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Callejón de Diagon.

Trayendo su atención de vuelta al presente, Harry se acercó al espejo, y estudió su reflejo con curiosos ojos verdes. _Por lo menos Tom podía realizar un encantamiento de secado apropiado_, pensó el muchacho agradecido, estirando experimentalmente su camisa, y pasando sus dedos por su oscuro pelo.

Harry había estado tan cansado la noche anterior, que tan sólo se había detenido el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la capa y sacarse los zapatos antes de derrumbarse agradecidamente sobre la cama. Contaba con que al despertarse, se encontraría necesitando urgentemente una ducha – su cabello, su piel estarían secos por el encantamiento de Tom, pero sucios y tiesos. Sin embargo, éste no había sido el caso. Para su agradable sorpresa, todo se sentía suave y fresco, como si ya se hubiera bañado y cambiado. Aparentemente, Tom había deslizado uno o dos encantamientos de limpieza mientras estaba en ello. No había rastros de que hubiera sido bañado por un chorro de agua sucia la noche anterior.

El espejo, había guardado un curioso silencio, que Harry encontró extraño. Todavía no se había encontrado con un espejo encantado que pudiera refrenarse de comentar respecto a su ropa y su pelo, pero ese funcionamiento obviamente definitivamente no estaba allí en ese momento, así que Harry se encogió de hombros y se alejó de la ventana.

A Juzgar por la posición del sol, había dormido más tiempo de lo que se había dado cuenta. Ya debía ser pasada la hora de comer. Harry frunció el ceño pensativamente, mientras miraba hacia el exterior del Callejón Diago, obligándose a considerar sus circunstancias.

Ayer por la noche había respondido a una crisis aguda. Se había percatado de su situación, por supuesto, pero encontrar abrigo había sido una clara meta. Eso y mantener el ánimo. Realmente, no había estado en condiciones de hacer planes a futuro.

El ceño de Harry se profundizó levemente. Permanecer en calma y concentrado le había sido sumamente difícil la noche anterior. Aunque no entendía por qué. Cada clase de Defensa comenzaba con un tema común: No te dejes llevar por el pánico. La idea parecía tan obvia que ni siquiera merecía mencionarse. Incluso Hermione, que casi nunca criticaba una lección, se había quejado por la fijación de los profesores de Defensa en algo tan simple. Harry y Ron había estado de acuerdo con ella, y había tenido muchas conversaciones triviales discutiendo si los profesores de Defensa creían que todos eran demasiado estúpidos como para recordarlo, o su el estar un poco descerebrados era un requisito para tener el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Después de la aplicación práctica de la noche anterior, sin embargo, Harre se dio cuenta de que había más de lo que él creía. El pánico -- pelea o huye-- era una reacción natural del cuerpo a las tensiones. Mantener la tensión a un nivel de tranquilidad razonable era difícil, pero recuperar el control después de haberlo perdido era un acto de fuerza de voluntad. Él había estado asustado antes, incluso aterrado, pero no como la noche anterior. Nunca hasta el punto en el que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar totalmente, y había estado a la deriva de su sistema nervioso autónomo. Se preguntaba nerviosamente cuánto tiempo le habría llevado salir de ese estado si Hedwig no hubiera estado allí.

Harry se arrellanó, sentándose sobre la cama y retrocediendo en ella, alzando las piernas hasta su pecho, y apoyando su barbilla en sus en sus rótulas. Ciertamente, se sentía un poco avergonzado por su reacción. Después de todo, las cosas habrían podido ser mucho peores. Podía haber llegado a la casa de sus tíos y haber encontrado la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Habría podido mirar por la ventana de los Dursley y descubrir sus cuerpos torturados, asesinados. Habría podido ser recapturado por Voldemort y sus Mortífagos simplemente mientras andaba por las calles. Y Honestamente, comparado con los enfrentamientos con basiliscos, magos Tenebrosos, y (supuestos) asesinos locos, esto no era nada. ¿Por qué el haber tenido que encontrar la casa vacía lo había trastornado tanto?

Quizá era porque había estado en un punto bajo. Tal vez era porque lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja. Quizá era ambas cosas. Había estado derrumbado de cansancio cuando había llegado a Privet Drive – traumatizado y enfermo por la muerte de Cedric y el renacimiento de Voldemort. Aunque no era exactamente un asilo, Privet Drive había representado una constante en su vida – algo seguramente predecible. Cuando había estado aproximándose a la casa, no había esperado nada fuera de lo común.

Harry iba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a medida que continuaba analizando su reacción. Quizás esa era la clave. Sus otras aventuras podían parecer Estaba quizá porque he'd cogido completamente de protector. Era quizá ambos. He'd sido inestable con el agotamiento cuando he'd llegó la muerte excesiva traumatizada y heartsick de la impulsión de Privet -- de Cedric's y el renacimiento de Voldemort's. Aunque no exactamente un asilo, impulsión de Privet había representado una constante en su vida -- algo con seguridad fiable. Cuando he'd acercó a la casa, él hadn't que cuenta con cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente a medida que él continuó analizando su reacción. Quizás que era la llave. Sus otras aventuras pudieron parecerse más atemorizantes, pero en ese entonces, había sabido del peligro en el que se metía. Había sabido de las trampas mágicas que reodeaban la piedra Filosofal. Sabía que había un basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos. Y encarado, con las verdades a media que habían seguido, había sido duro no saber nada acerca de la huida de Sirius Black de Azkaban. Incluso la semana anterior, cuando había caído tan desagraciadamente en la trampa de Voldemort, había logrado mantener el temple y alistarse para la acción debido al Torneo de los tres Magos. Demonios, había estado alerta y en ascuas todo el año.

Aunque, ayer por la noche había sido distinto. Por primera vez en su memoria, había estado totalmente desprevenido – sorprendido, gran mocoso confiado como era. Oh, había estado esperando que los Dursley fueran horribles con él, y había estado esperando tener unas vacaciones absolutamente terribles, pero no había sospechado nunca, ni una vez que simplemente lo abandonarían.

Harry resopló melancólicamente. Después de la forma en que insistían sobre la cortesía y modales, uno pensaría que habrían tenido la cortesía común de informarle sobre sus planes.

Tal vez fue por _eso_ que mantener la calma se acentuaba de ese modo, ponderó Harry abstraídamente. No era tanto para cuando se esperaba el peligro, sino para eras vapuleado por los pequeños golpes de la vida.

Quizás si lo taladrabas en algo hasta que se convirtiera en tu segunda naturaleza, tus posibilidades de recordarlo bajo presión se incrementaban.

_Una teoría interesante_, musitó Harry, un poco sorprendido de su propia acuidad. Tendría que preguntarles a Ron y a Hermione lo que pensaban la próxima vez que los viera.

_Ron y Hermione_, Harry trató de hacer pasar su saliva más allá de su garganta. Reflexivamente, pensí en despertar a Hedwig y enviar una carta. ¿Pero a quién?¿Y para decir qué? Harry sabía que Sirius vendría corriendo si se lo pedía, así como los Weasley. La Dra. Granger, incluso le había dado permiso de llamarla si necesitaba ayuda, pero no había cambiado nada. Todavía no era seguro.

Además, reflexionó Harry en un momento de honradez brutal consigo mismo, no estaba listo para hacer frente a sus amigos todavía. Sus sentimientos estaban todavía demasiado resentidos y lastimados. No deseaba tener que observar la cariñosa interacción de una familia en ese momento. Quizá después, pero todavía no. Por ahora, tan sólo quería lamerse las heridas, y cuidar de su orgullo dañado en privado.

El profesor Dumbledore era otro problema. Si Director había insistido siempre en que Harry se quedara en el mundo muggle con los Dursley. Algo sobre una antigua magia protectora, y parientes de sangre. ¿Qué sucedería si Harry admitiera el lío en el que estaba? No se permitía a lo alumnos permanecer en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano. ¿Tendría que acudir a los servicios sociales muggles o mágicos? ¿Los magos tenían servicios sociales? ¿Le designarían un nuevo guardián? ¿Cuál podría ser? Entre la difamación que había sido objeto por Rita Skeeter y el dudoso honor de ser el número uno en la lista de blancos de Voldemort, le parecía altamente inverosímil que fuera a verse abrumado por los impacientes voluntarios.

Ya que consideraba esto, Harry se vio arrastrado hacia un pensamiento terrible. ¡Qué si Dumbledore encontraba a sus familiares muggles y los obligaba a tomarlo de vuelta! Harry se estremeció, reflexionando en ello, y decidiendo que eso tenía que evitarse todo lo posible. El abandono de sus parientes lo había herido profundamente, pero eso no significaba que estuviera ansioso de volver a quedar bajo su menos que amable cuidado.

No, Lo mejor que podía hacer era simplemente mantener su boca cerrada hasta que fuera seguro visitar a sus amigos. _Todo lo que tengo que hacer es agachar la cabeza y mantenerme fuera de la vista_, pensó Harry con una sonrisa irónica. _Justo como si regresara a Privet Drive._ ¡Si tenía suerte, tal vez no descubrirían nada!

Harry se animó, y se lanzó sobre ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Generalmente, cuando Ron le escribía extendiendo una invitación a Harry para ir a quedarse en La Madriguera, lo hacía con anticipación, y siempre le hacía saber cuándo su familia iría a recogerlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era responderle, e insistir en ir por sus propios medios a La Madriguera, o quizás arreglar que los Weasley fueran a recogerlo al Caldero Chorreante, en vez de a Privet Drive. Podría decir que los Dursley se habían rehusado a permitir que los Weasley volvieran debido a la broma de Fred y George. ¡Eso podía funcionar! No era como si alguien se apareciera regularmente a checarlo. Nunca le había fallado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era sortear unos cuantos problemas prácticos a largo plazo.

Los Dursley nunca le habían puesto las cosas fáciles, y habían insistido en que hicieran un indeterminado número de tareas para "ganar su sustento," pero le habían dado comida, ropa y abrigo. Podía ser que no hubiera vivido con lujos, pero tenía cubiertas sus necesidades para vivir, y todo lo que le había costado eran unos pocos sudores y muchas provocaciones.

_Realmente, podría ser peor_, admitió el adolescente para sí. _Mucho peor_. Podría estar solo y abandonado, pero no estaba totalmente sin recursos. Harry nunca se había molestado en decir a su tío Vernon y a su tía Petunia acerca de su herencia. Hagrid le había dado la llave de la que ahora era su cámara acorazada de Gringotts, en su undécimo cumpleaños. Dentro de ella, descubrió que sus padres le habían dejado una importante suma de dinero mágico. Harry lo había estado utilizando para pagar sus gastos escolares desde entonces, porque el tío Vernon se había rehusado a financiar su educación mágica.

Todo había estado yendo muy bien. A excepción de sus improvisadas "vacaciones"; el verano antes del tercer año, el muchacho nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad para ceder a las compras improvisadas. Incluso entonces, había sido cauto, ejerciendo mucho autocontrol, y aprendiendo las bases del manejo del dinero.

Ahora, además de sus usuales enseres escolares, tenía que contemplar el costo de comida, techo, ropa, lentes nuevos, transporte, cualquier gasto médico que fuera necesario, y tan sólo el cielo sabía qué más, para aquél verano, el próximo verano, ¡y por todo el resto de su vida! Con un respingo, Harry se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si se hallaba en apuros o no. No tenía idea de cuánto costaban esas cosas, aunque, si daba crédito a lo que decía Vernon, era mucho. Tampoco tenía idea de cuánto dinero tenía en su cámara acorazada. ¿Cçomo funcionaba el banco mágico? ¿Gringotts cargaba honorarios y pagaba intereses como los bancos muggles? Harry no tenía la menor idea. Antes de ahora, eso no había sido un motivo de preocupación.

El costo de un año en Hogwarts, apenas había parecido hacer mella en las pilas de Galeones, Sickles y Knuts. Harry había supuesto que tenía suficiente para pagar la escuela, mantenerse a sí mismo después de su graduación mientras se establecía, y todavía le quedarían excedentes. Había pasado muchas horas solitarias en Privet Drive soñando en lo que le gustaría hacer cuando finalmente se fuera para siempre. Si no comenzaba a trabajar de inmediato, podría ser divertido tomarse un poco de tiempo libre, o asistir a la universidad, o viajar. Una vez había considerado jocosamente el ir a Brasil, y buscar a su amiga, la boa constrictor.

Ahora no había muchas oportunidades de hacer eso.

Uno golpeteo en su puerta hizo que Harry alzara la vista con perspicacia. Miró, inseguro, cuando la puerta se abrió levemente, y Tom asomó la cabeza por ella. "Buen día, Sr. Potter," dijo con un tono apacible. "Lamento molestarlo, pero usualmente ya he puesto todo en orden a esta hora."

"Hola, Tom, y llámame Harry, por favor."

Tom asintió y le echó un vistazo al chico. Parecía estar mejor que la noche anterior, descansado,a l menos, pero prácticamente vibraba de tensión y preocupación, y parecía extrañamente reacio.

Harry dejó vagar su mirada ociosamente, mientras Tom inspeccionaba el cuarto. Realmente no había nada que hacer, excepto tender la cama. Complaciente, se levantó y se quedó de pie a un lado de la cama, mientras que Tom realizaba un encantamiento para hacer la cama, y unos cuantos encantamientos desvanecedores de polvo. "Gracias," dijo tranquilamente, cuando el viejo mago terminó. "Y gracias por cuidarme la pasada noche."

"Es parte de mi trabajo, Harry," TOm hizo n gesto. "Siempre es un placer que te quedes aquí."

El chico lo miró, con una especie de lastimada incredulidad en sus expresivos ojos. "¿De verdad?" preguntó, sonando ridículamente inseguro. "Quiero decir, pensé que con toda esa basura en el diario El Profeta… y las cosas… no estaba seguro de si sería bien recibido."

TOm se quedó parado delante del muchacho, mirándolo de arriba abajo, sorprendido. Pro primera vez desde que había sido reintroducido en la comunidad mágica, Harry Potter le había sonado como el niño que era, u no como el cuento de "el niño que vivió". Tom había sospechado que había ocurrido algo sumamente inoportuno, la noche anterior, pero Harry había estado muerto de cansancio, así que no había presionado por los detalles. Ahora, estaba seguro de que sus sospechas eran correctas, y se apresuró a tranquilizar al muchacho. Tal vez era algo con lo que él pudiera ayudar.

Adivinando lo que probablemente causaba gran parte de la incomodidad del joven, no respondió directamente a la tartamudeante confesión de Harry, y en vez de eso, mencionó casualmente. "Sabes, Hagrid se detuvo a verme, antes de partir para una diligencia de Dumbledore."

Harry no dijo nada, pero alzó una ceja interrogativamente. Tom, viendo que tenía la atención del chico, continuó. "Hagrid me contó acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos y Quien – Tú – Sabes," dijo, haciendo gesto ante la atontada expresión de Harry. "Me pidió que mantuviera los ojos y los oídos atentos, y que reportara cualquier cosa interesante a tu Director." Esta vez, la reacción del chico lo sor prendió. ¿Seguramente no era miedo lo que vió?

"¿Vas a decirle que estoy aquí?"

Tom se alarmó ante la trémula pregunta. "¿Por qué no me dices qué ocurrió primero?" sugirió razonablemente.

Harry no respondió de inmediato, en vez de eso, buscó la mirada de Tom por un instante, haciendo que el viejo mago se sintiera extrañamente expuesto. Evidentemente, el chico encontró lo que estaba buscando, porque después de un momento asintió, y se relajó un poco. Vacilante al principio, después con mayor velocidad, el adolescente comenzó a expresar oralmente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y algunas de las preocupaciones en las que había estado pensando desde su despertar. Para consternación de Harry, dijo mucho más de lo que pretendía, pero una vez que hubo empezado, la historia simplemente salió por sí misma. La experiencia de Tom como encargado de un bar, se demostró cuando el cuento del chico se reveló. Sabía cuándo incitar suavemente, cuándo hacer preguntas, y cuándo simplemente sentarse y escuchar.

Consideró una ofensa las preocupaciones de Harry acerca de Dumbledore, aunque regañó suavemente al muchacho. "Harry, ¿honestamente crees que Albus Dumbleore sería tan tonto como para ponerte de vuelta con esos horribles muggles después de que ellos te abandonaron?"

Harry se había encogido de hombros y se quedó mirando la alfombra por un minuto antes de murmurar. "Ya no sé qué pensar. No sé qué hacer."

Tom estudió al muchacho atentamente por un momento, antes de aplacarse. "Haré un trato contigo, Harry," indicó finalmente, haciendo que el joven mago alzara la vista, sorprendido. "Yo no le diré que estás aquí todavía. Espero que seas _t_ quien contacte al profesor Dumbledore, y a tus amigos, pero puedes ajustarte a las cosas primero. ¿Te parece justo?"

Harry consideraba esto por un minuto, después cabeceó renuente.

"¡Excelente!" dijo Ton alegremente, palmeando a Harry en el hombro. Se rió entre dientes cuando el estómago del chico anunció que estaba vacío. Harry se sonrojó levemene, después se encogió con gesto avergonzado. "Tal vez quisieras un almuerzo tardío," ofreció TOm amablemente, "¿o al menos un snack antes de la cena?"

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió más genuina. "Sí, por favor. Puedo traer a Hedwig, también?"

"Muy bien, " Tom indicó con la cabeza al adolescente que lo siguiera "Iremos abajo, a la cocina. Después de que hayas terminado, haremos que cheques tu entrada y que firmes en el registro."

Harry asintió distraídamente, demorándose para ponerse sus zapatos, y despertar a su adormilada lechuza, antes de seguir a Tom escaleras abajo. Hedwig ululó mientras iba felizmente desde su percha hasta su hombro, mientras el viejo mago desapareció en la cocina y regresó pocos minutos después, con una comida ligera para Harry y para ella.

Tom miró con curiosidad, cuando su viejo gato calicó se acercó a la mesa. Patches era una criatura muy leal, pero no perceptiblemente amistosa con los extraños. Por lo tanto, se quedó totalmente sorprendido, cuando el felino saltó casualmente sobre el regazo del chico, se recargó contra éste y empezó a ronronear. Harry sonrió dulcemente, su mano se movió automáticamente para acariciar su suave pelo.

Hubo una breve "disputa" cuando Hedwig se ofendió por la atención que le daba su amo a otro animal, pero Harry logró sortearlo. Tom sonrió suavemente. Él no había estado preocupado, pero incluso si hubiera tenido la más pequeña duda acerca del estado mental de Harry, ahora se habría disipado. Patches era una autoridad absoluta en juzgar el carácter humano. Si ella estaba contenta en compañía del chico, ciertamente no tenía nada que temer de Harry Potter.

Cuando el Gryffindor terminó de comer, siguió de buena gana a Tom hacia el registro de huéspedes. Aceptó la hermosa pluma de águila de Ton con un "Gracias", y la sumergió en al tinta. Tom esperó expectante, después, frunció el entrecejo cuando Harry se quedó congelado y parpadeó. "¿Harry?" preguntó inciertamente. "Harry, chaval, ¿qué te pasa?"

De un salto, el muchacho dio vuelta para mirar de frente al mesonero. "¡¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!"; exclamó, una mirada salvaje apareció en sus ojos. "Éste es el primer lugar en el que cualquier persona buscaría." Harry indicó el registro de huéspedes que estaba en exhibición para que todo el mundo lo viera. "¡Todo lo que tendrían que hacer es mirar en el registro!"

Tom levantó las manos delante de sí, en un pequeño gesto pacificador, en una tentativa de calmar al muchacho. "Harry, ¡HARRY!" bramó, cuando los verdes ojos de Potter comenzaron a aumentar su brillo, y se volvió obvio que consideraba levantar el vuelo. "¡No puedes ir corriendo de esa manera! ¿Adónde irás? ¿Dónde te quedarás?"

"Yo no... no lo sé, " admitió el muchacho, el viento lo sacó de su curso. Se rehízo con visible esfuerzo, después hizo frente a Tom ansiosamente. "Quizás pueda encontrar un sitio en el Londres muggle. Veré si puedo conseguir un trabajo. ¿Podría dejar mi baúl aquí mientras voy a buscar? ¿Sabe si hay alguna ley en contra tener lechuzas? ¿Y cuánto le debo por la noche pasada?"; preguntó atropelladamente.

Tom pensó rápidamente. El muchacho obviamente todavía estaba perturbado. Considerando las cosas, era asombroso que pensara tan claramente como lo hacía. Sin embargo, Tom no tenía ninguna intención de dejar al joven héroe del mundo mágico librado a sus propios medios, y dejarle desaparecer en el Londres muggle. Miró al muchacho especulativamente. Era una pequeña cosita, pero tenía una gran determinación y espíritu. "Ven conmigo, Harry, " dijo finalmente, agarrando al muchacho por el hombro y dirigiéndolo hacia la cocina. "Quiero enseñarte algo."

Harry lo siguió sin protestar, mientras Tom lo guiaba a través de la cocina, a través de una puerta, y subió por una estrecha escalera. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, estaba en un cuarto pequeño sobre la cocina. Harry miraba curiosamente a su alrededor. El cuarto obviamente no había sido utilizado en años. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo. No era tan lujoso como el cuarto en el que había dormido la noche anterior, solamente estaba equipada confortablemente, y tenía un medio baño adjunto.

"Éste era mi cuarto cuando apenas comenzaba con este viejo lugar," recordó Tom cariñosamente. "Agregé otra serie de cuertos cuando me casé, y ahora me quedo allí." Le dio al muchacho otra mirada valorativa. "Siempre hay más que hacer por aquí de lo que uno solo puede lograr. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí, y ayudarme con éste viejo lugar. No serías un huésped, así que no tendrías que registrarte. Podrías ganarte este cuarto y la comida que necesites. Si te ganas más que eso en un día, puedo pagarte o extenderte crédito." Tom se detuvo brevemente por un momento, después agregó, "Me estarías haciendo un gran favor. ¿Qué me dices?"

Harry no respondió inmediatamente, pero Tom vió el brillo de resolución en sus ojos. "Eres tú el que me está haciendo un favor," indicó él finalmente con una agradecida sonrisa. "¿Qué querrías que hiciera primero?"


	6. Estableciéndose

**REALIZATIONS** por _Wishweaver_.

Traducido por **Ianthe**.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, locación, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los trabajos de J. K. Rowling son míos.

--------------------------------------------

**Capítulo**** 6: Estableciéndose.**

------------------------------------------------------

Después casi de una semana en el Caldero Chorreante, la extrañeza inicial comenzaba a disiparse, y Harry comenzaba a lograr acostumbrarse a su nueva e irregular rutina. Esperanzadoramente, se podría encontrar pronto una mejor solución, pero por ahora, trabajaba por las noches, andando con pasos sigilosos como los de un felino alrededor del Caldero Chorreante, después de que los parroquianos se iban o hubieran subido a sus cuartos a pasar la noche. Actualmente, estaba en la cocina, preparando los ajustes del lugar, y haciendo todas las pequeñas cosas necesarias para conseguir tenerlo todo listo para el desayuno de toda la gente.

Un campaneo desde la pared, atrajo la atención del chico… en el reloj ahora se leía. "Hora de poner las mesas." El Caldero Chorreante abriría pronto el negocio. Otra hora o algo así, pues, y regresaría escaleras arriba. Con un pequeño suspiro de desánimo, Harry realizó algunos arreglos al lugar, y se puso su capa de invisibilidad, antes de entrar al área del comedor principal. Aunque estaba más cómodo en su cuarto sobre la cocina de lo que lo había estado nunca en el segundo cuarto de Dudley, o en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, Harry todavía se encontraba levemente ansioso ante la necesidad de quedarse quieto y mantenerse fuera de la vista. Tom había puesto encantamientos silenciadores en su cuarto, en las escaleras traseras y en la cocina, de modo que no tenía que andar de puntillas todo el tiempo, pero todavía se asemejaba desagradablemente a los momentos en Privet Drive, cuando se había quedado arriba en su cuarto, "sin hacer ruido, y pretendiendo que no estaba ahí."

No que tuviera ánimo de quejarse. Ciertamente había cosas peores que estar rondando por ahí en la posada después de oscurecido y estaba agradecido por el cuarto y el trabajo. Tan sólo era que todo estaba un poco demasiado tranquilo y solitario por las noches, y algunas veces, Harry encontraba que tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Debía de haber meditado acerca de los eventos de la Tercera Prueba por lo menos mil veces.

El muchacho hizo una mueca, mientras que, rápidamente, comenzó a hacer algunos arreglos al lujar. Por lo menos no había habido una repetición de su comportamiento de la primera noche que había estado haciendo ese trabajo. Gracias a Dios por los encantamientos silenciadores de Tom. Momentos antes había estado ocupado, fregando minuciosamente el piso de la cocina, y al instante siguiente… bien, todavía no estaba precisamente seguro de lo que había sucedido.

Eso no había sido nada especial, apenas un pensamiento vago. Una sensación de alivio, de que, por el momento, estaba a salvo. No había magos tenebrosos por allí. Su mayor problema era el piso que estaba limpiando.

Entonces _eso _había ocurrido. Su simple gratitud se había convertido en una oleada de alivio casi histérico.

Si no hubiera estado ya apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que se habría caído. Se apretó contra su estómago, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras que la tardía reacción lo golpeaba duramente.

Al principio, Harry había tratado de mantener a raya la indeseada marea de emoción, agarrando su cepillo y fregando el suelo más vigorosamente que antes. La actividad física, a menudo había probado ser de utilidad cuando necesitaba una salida. El vuelo y el Quidditch eran sus favoritos, por supuesto, pero todas esas estúpidas tareas que hacía en Privet Drive lograban cumplir el mismo objetivo. Harry había enterrado figurativamente más de un problema en el preciado jardín de Petunia Dursley, pero esta vez, no parecía estar funcionando. Furioso consigo mismo, había apretado loa puños de sus temblorosas manos, apretado sus dientes, y había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, determinado a mantener todo dentro de sí. ¡Estaba salvo, por todos los cielos! ¡No había razón para actuar de esa manera!

Los años de vivir con los Dursley, con Dudley en particular, habían condicionado a Harry a ocultar sus emociones, un blanco que se rehusaba a reaccionar, no era tan divertido de atormentar, así que había aprendido a mantener un rostro neutral, incluso cuando estaba prácticamente hirviendo de emoción contenida. Tan sólo sus ojos lo traicionaban, brillando peligrosamente siempre que se agitaba.

Lidiar con eso ocasionalmente había sido muy difícil, pero Harry era optimista, y resistente por naturaleza. Era probadamente paciente y adaptable, y usualmente era capaz de lidiar con los golpes que recibía. Algunas veces cedía a la rabia, o las lágrimas, pero esas ocasiones usualmente eran rápidas, momentos tranquilos, cuando no había testigos. Ocasionalmente podía estar demasiado molesto como para demostrar su mal humor. Harry no daba rienda suelta a su mal genio a menudo, usualmente prefería dar a los que lo molestaban, un tratamiento frío, pero cuando lo hacía, era impresionante. Sirius, Ron y su rival en el colegio, Draco Malfoy, podían atestiguar eso.

Esa noche había sido más que impresionante. Había sido una revelación. Los acontecimientos recientes, los acontecimientos pasados, todo había parecido golpearlo a la vez. No parecía importar que fuera un momento de importancia vital, o alguna trivialidad infantil. Un aparentemente interminable desfile de imágenes pasaron por su mente: Voldemort, su niñez sin cariño, los Dementores, el favoritismo de Snape, Cedric, sus padres, las estúpidas peleas que había tenido con Ron y Hermione, Sirius, Pettigrew, todos esos puntos perdidos en el primer año, todo su segundo alo, el Ministro Fudge, su alacena debajo de las escaleras, su reciente abandono…

Finalmente, había sido demasiado. Todo su ultraje, la cólera, el odio, la frustración, el miedo, el resentimiento y el dolor se habían desbordado, y no había habido forma de contenerlos.

El aullido de dolor que apenas había logrado sofocar cuando Molly Weasley lo había abrasado en la enfermería de Hogwarts finalmente se liberó. Harry se había encontrado repentinamente en mitad de una, hasta ahora sin precedente mezcla de sollozos, gemidos, gritos, y dando de puñetazos y rechinando los dientes frenéticamente, prorrumpiendo en un Soy – un – buen- chico – qué – hice - para – merecer – esto, que haría parecer a Dudley como un amateur.

Estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo, Harry fue a traer más cubiertos Hasta ahora, no se había creído capaz de hacer tal escándalo. Había llorado a lágrima viva, y vociferado, y había continuado así por un buen rato, incapaz de siquiera de considerar detenerse hasta que todo uubo salido de su sistema. Si esto era el "tener u buen llanto", sus compañeras de casa muy bien podían hacerlo. Personalmente, Harry había encontrado la experiencia como una aguda reminiscencia de su último rechazo. Su cuerpo podía sentirse mejor cuando todo hubo terminado, pero el proceso y la total pérdida de control, no eran algo muy deseable.

Hablando de control, Harry se dio cuenta repentinamente, de que había sido muy afortunado de no haber perdido el control de su magia. De hecho, había sido sumamente afortunado desde su llegada, al atardecer del Sábado anterior -- ¿o había sido la mañana del domingo? Cuando él y Hedwig bajaron las escaleras con Tom para comer y registrarse, el Caldero Chorreante había estado extrañamente vacío. Después, Tom le había dicho que los Domingo usualmente tenían una baja afluencia para todo el Callejón. De ese modo, nadie lo había notado, y no había atraído la atención de nadie cuando había llorado.

Para cuando terminó de preparar el comedor, en el reloj se leía "Casi Hora De Abrir." Harry echó un último vistazo a su alrededor. Las mesas estaban puestas, los contenedores de condimento llenos, el piso limpio, las sillas en su lugar exacto… parecía que todo estaba en orden. Le quedaba tiempo suficiente para tomar un bocado y una taza de té, y después, el adolescente recogió su capa y se dirigió de regreso a su cuarto.

Harry sonrió pesarosamente, mientras que seguía su camino escaleras arriba. Hedwig había aparecido por la cocina cuando finalmente había comenzado a calmarse. Había estado arrebujado en una bolita, todavía de rodillas, con la cabeza entre los brazos, envuelto en una bruma de cansancio y todavía sollozando un poco cuando ella había llegado.

La lechuza había aterrizado a su lado y ululó suavemente, la preocupación se veía claramente en sus brillantes ojos amarillos. Harry había alzado la cabeza y le dio una débil sonrisa, antes de bajar nuevamente la cabeza, avergonzado. Hedwig continuó ululando y gorjeando, haciendo sentir mal a Harry. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada, pero ¿cómo en la tierra podría explicarle? Cuando sintió que le empujaba hacia abajo con el pico en una de sus manos, automáticamente la abrió y se la tendió, pensando que quería que la acariciaran. Sin embargo, su lechuza mensajera tenía otras ideas. Harry alzó una ceja cuando sintió que el talón de ella le rozaba la palma de su mano y… algo caía en su mano.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, mientras que trató de identificar el objeto tan sólo por el tacto. Le era totalmente desconocido, así que finalmente cedió y alzó la cabeza para mirar. Con un estremecimiento de horror, se dio cuenta de que tenía un puñado de ratones muertos. Ah. Hedwig había salido de cacería.

En ese momento en particular, Harry se había sentido agradecido por su pequeño arranque de llanto, y el cansancio que le provocó. Esto evitó que brincara tres pies en el aire, e hiciera algún comentario como "¡¡Oh, PORQUERÍA!!" lo cual habría ofendido profundamente al bienintencionado pájaro.

En vez de eso, le había agradecido, y a continuación insistió en que se los llevara… él no tenía hambre. Ella había recuperado todos los ratones, con excepción de uno, entonces le pellizcó afectuosamente un dedo y se fue con un aleteo de plumas. Harry la siguió con la vista unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer. A Hedwig podía gustarle el ratón crudo, pero a él nunca le habían gustado. Ni planeaba que comenzaran a hacerlo. Pero aún así, ella estaba compartiendo con él su bien ganada comida, y parecía casi grosero tirarla.

Patches había aparecido en ese momentos, Y Harry había podido resolver su dilema, y cimentar su relación, regalándola con el desafortunado roedor.

Hablando de ella…

Harry sonrió a la gata, quien lo estaba esperando afuera de su cuarto. "Buenos días, Patches," dijo, deteniéndose a acariciarle las orejas y la barbilla, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Tom había tenido gatos desde tiempo atrás, incluso desde que había vivido en el cuarto sobre la cocina, y había un pequeño panel movedizo en su puerta. Patches podía, y lo hacía, ir y venir a su antojo, pero por las mañanas, había tomado la costumbre de esperar a Harry en el pasillo, sacudía perezosamente su cola, y ronroneaba fuertemente.

Harry bostezó y se estiró, cansado, pero todavía no dispuesto a irse a la cama. En vez de eso, miró contentamente alrededor de su nuevo hogar. Realmente era difícil que aquél espacio tan acogedor hubiera sido un mal ventilado, polvoriento, cubierto de telarañas y sucio lugar, había tan sólo unos cuantos días.

El antiguo cuarto de Tom se había vuelto un sitio mucho más alegre y acogedor, una vez que hubo quitado la pesada capa de polvo y mugre. Limpiar las ventanas había sido especialmente útil en ese aspecto. El cuarto se animaba notablemente cuando la luz del sol podía pasar sin obstáculos a través de los vidrios centelleantes.

Como el resto de los cuartos, era bastante espartano, con blancas paredes rectas, piso de madera, y una pequeña chimenea que Tom dijo que era tan sólo con el propósito de calefacción. Era más grande de lo que había creído originalmente, fácilmente era tan grande como la del dormitorio de Dudley, en Privet Drive, tal vez incluso tan grande como la de la habitación principal.

Harry examinó su trabajo con satisfacción. El primer trabajo "oficial" que Tom le había dado había sido la de hacer habitable el cuarto. El posadero le había mostrado dónde se guardaban las cosas y lo dejó con ello. Al no ver motivo para demorarse, Harry rápidamente había cogido algunos artículos de limpieza y se había aplicado a la tarea. Fue una agradable sorpresa para él, el descubrir una atractiva serie de muebles de roble escondidos debajo del polvo. El mobiliario del cuarto era de apariencia bastante masculina, con líneas clásicas y simples y muy pocos adornos. La cama, por suerte, había estado protegida con una sábana para mantener el colchón limpio, pero el librero, el escritorio y la silla, el guardarropa, la mesita de cama y la estantería habían necesitado de un vigoroso restregado, así como las paredes, el baño y el suelo.

Tom había vuelto a revisar su progreso pocas horas más tarde. Había traído mantas frescas, cortinas, y algunos artículos diversos, y había llegado justamente cuando Harry estaba terminando. El chico advirtió, divertido, que Tom había traído consigo algunos artículos de limpieza, obviamente con la intención de ayudar, y había parecido sorprendido de encontrar el trabajo terminado. Harry había sonreído satisfecho, cuando Tom paseó la mirada por el cuarto con la boca abierta de asombro, y se sonrojó cuando el posadero, jovialmente, le palmeó en el hombro, y le dijo que el viejo lugar no había lucido tan bien en años.

La limpieza inicial había sido la parte más difícil. Después de eso, no le había tomado mucho tiempo el terminar de arreglar las cosas. El agregarle algunos toques caseros había hecho una gran diferencia en la apariencia del cuarto. Eso y el esquema de colores, por supuesto. Gracias a Tom, la cama y las ventanas estaban ahora revestidas con los brillantes colores de Gryfiindos. Las servilletas del tocador de rojo escarlata y dorado adornaban el librero, así como también las toallas en las varillas del medio baño. El nuevo cepillo de dientes de Harry estaba colocado en una taza por el vertedero, y un pequeño reloj de oro estaba ya en la mesilla de noche. Estaba comenzando a parecer una torre de Gryffindor en miniatura. Harry soltó una risita suave y continuó su fascinado escudriño del lugar. Incluso después de cinco días todavía sentía una especie de sacudida eléctrica ante la vista de sus propias pertenencias en exhibición.

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts, Harry había desempaquetado totalmente su baúl. Incluso ahora, todavía se preguntaba lo acertado de esa acción -- si tenía que irse a toda prisa, había una oportunidad muy real de que olvidara algo -- pero no había resistir a la idea de tener un cuarto _normal_ por una vez.

Así que se había comprometido.

Artículos que se podrían reemplazarse fácilmente si las cosas se ponían difíciles, ahora decoraban el área. Sus libros escolares estaban orgullosamente colocador en un estante sobre el escritorio. Algunos de los objetos mágicos que había adquirido en los últimos años, también estaban dispersados alrededor. El chivatoscopio de bolsillo que Ron le envió de Egipto, y el kit de mantenimiento de escobas de Hermione, por ejemplo, estaban totalmente a la vista. La jaula de Hedwig estaba en el ropero, y las tareas de sus asignaturas, yacían casualmente sobre el escritorio, en diversos niveles de preparación. Harry alzó los ajos, cuando se imaginó la reacción de los Dursley de aquello colocado donde todo el mundo podía verlo. Tan sólo las tareas de sus asignaturas, probablemente le habrían costado algún tiempo en la alacena.

Aunque no lo había dejado todo fuera. Artículos prácticos que necesitaría en una emergencia (dinero, comida, algunos cambios de ropa), artículos escolares que no usaba mucho en el verano (Su caldero, por ejemplo), y algunos que no podría soportar peder (como el preciado álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había dado, la capa invisible que había sido de su padre, y su Saeta de Fuego) habían sido cuidadosamente reembalados. _Sólo por si acaso_, pensó Harry, mientras que doblaba su capa y se alejó.

Para cuando Harry terminó de ducharse, cepillarse sus dientes, y ponerse sus pijamas, el sol comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte. Había descubierto que le era más fácil quedarse dormido antes de que el sol se elevara demasiado, así que rápidamente se ocupó de la jaula de Hedwig, y colocó agua fresca y chucherías lechuciles antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama. Ésa era otra de las cosas buenas de su nuevo arreglo de vivienda, pensó el muchacho, acurrucándose confortablemente bajo las mantas. Hedwig era mucho más feliz. Ella gozaba enormemente de poder ir y venir a su antojo. Harry sonrió suavemente mientras que sus ojos se cerraban. Esto no era tan malo, realmente. Incluso si tus días y noches se cambiaban de un tirón era sumamente extraño...

-----

Tom sacudió la cabeza, confundido cuando entró en la cocina. Todavía no podía creer cuán bien habían salido las cosas.

La oferta de trabajo y de su antiguo cuarto, habían sido una inspiración estimulada por el momento. Un intento de mantener seguro, sin dañar su orgullo. No estaba perdiendo dinero por el cuarto, al dejar que Harry se quedara ahí, después de todo. El muchacho habría podido permanecer allí gratis por lo que concernía a Tom, y el Caldero Chorreante podría absorber fácilmente el coste de las comidas de una persona, pero algo lo había dicho que Harry no aceptaría eso.

No obstante, Potter era todavía muy joven. Tom no había pensado que tendría mucha experiencia sencillamente por esa razón. Él sabía del su trato en anteriores ocasiones con el muchacho que Harry era reservado y bien comportado, pero como la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica, había asumido que la vida casera de Harry era relativamente fácil. Habían ocultado a Harry en el mundo muggle inmediatamente después la muerte de sus padres. Hasta su reintroducción en el mundo mágico hacía casi cuatro años, no se había sabido casi nada acerca de él, dónde estaba, y cómo le había ido. En muy raras ocasiones, habría un "Vistazo del Niño – Que – Vivió"; en el diario El Profeta. Algunas veces estos informes se veían acompañados por una fotografía distante, indefinida, pero en general, Harry Potter era un intrigante misterio.

Tom se preguntaba si Harry sabía lo que significaba para el mundo mágico. Probablemente no. El mesonero sonrió cariñosamente, mientras recordaba cuando Hagrid había traído a Harry al Caldero Chorreante, y la desconcertada sorpresa del niño ante su recibimiento. En ese entonces había pensado que Harry debía haber sido protegido por sus parientes muggles. O quizás ellos mismos no sabían. ¿Cómo podrían los muggles estipular aquellos terribles años en los que Quien – Usted- Sabe había estado en la cima de su poder? Era difícil, incluso para los que lo vivieron, describir el desconcierto, la confusión y el miedo total que la campaña de los mortífagos había labrado. Cuando de alguna manera, Harry había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, y había destruido el poder de Quien - Tú – Sabes en el proceso, había sido un gran regocijo... como los primeros rayos del sol después de una tormenta particularmente violenta y brutal.

Tom hizo una rápida revisión del área del comedor, antes de ir a la cocina. Así debe de ser tener un elfo doméstico, pensó deslumbrado. Todo estaba listo para comenzar el desayuno. Tom se rió entre dientes en la ironía. ¡Ninguna experiencia, de hecho! La estadía de Harry se estaba convirtiendo en unas vacaciones para él. Había creído que le hacía un favor – proporcionar un poco de caridad inofensiva. Había esperado tener que enseñar al adolescente lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando había ido a comprobar el progreso de Harry el primer día, había imaginado al muchacho, lidiando ineptamente con el desastre, y había estado preparado para lanzarse a ello y asumir el control. En vez de eso, había ganado un eficiente, y concienzudo empleado.

Comprobó sus frascos de ingredientes, y los encontró llenos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerciorarse de que los encantamientos que mantenían la comida fresca no necesitaran reemplazo Tom miraba a alrededor sorprendido. Era ridículo. Imposible. El muchacho todavía no tenía quince años y ya tenía las habilidades domésticas de un ama de casa experimentada. A ese ritmo, Harry Potter iba a ganarse el derecho de quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante gratis por el resto de su vida. Especialmente después de aquél fiasco de la lista...

Tom suspiró, cuando recordó ese error. Había escrito una lista de las tareas que tenían que hacerse, y se la había dado a Harry como una guía. Había pretendido que los trabajos se terminaran a lo largo de los próximos días, pero evidentemente, había olvidado decírselo a Harry. ¡Había estado tan sorprendido la mañana siguiente cuando había bajado y había encontrado todo hecho!

Al principio, asumió que Harry había lo entendido mal, y había utilizado su varita. Estaba componiendo un discurso de "tú sabes que se supone que no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela" para decírselo más tarde, cuando entró a la cocina y se encontró a Harry dormido en la mesa. Evidentemente había tomado una siesta mientras esperaba que su té macerara. Una mirada al agotado muchacho, y Tom supo que no había usado magia. La enrojecida e irritada piel de sus manos era un mudo testimonio de ello. Todavía no podía creerlo. Había habido veinticinco trabajos en esa lista. Harry debía haber ido de un lado a otro como un gato escaldado para conseguir hacerlo todo en una noche.

El muchacho había parecido desconcertado, pero tan sólo se había encogido de hombros un poco cuando Tom le había preguntado por qué pensó que tenía que hacer todo lo que estaba en la lista inmediatamente. Él hacía eso a menudo, pensó Tom. Especialmente cuando su familia muggle se colaba en una conversación.

Tom se quedó de pie en la puerta que estaba entre la cocina y el área del comedor y miró alrededor, honestamente impresionado. Harry obviamente se estaba esforzando una buena cantidad de horas. Pensaba que había aclarado el malentendido, pero tal vez, debería presentarle también un horario de trabajo. No había necesidad del muchacho se ganara todo el valor del cuarto y la comida en una semana, después de todo. Para ser justos, no le había dicho al chico en muchas palabras, lo que esperaba a cambio del cuarto y la comida, ni tampoco habían acordado un salario exacto. Harry era una pequeña cosita apreciable, y era posible, incluso altamente probable, que él pensara que la ridículamente cantidad de esfuerzo que estaba haciendo incluso no era suficiente. Tom se frotó la barbilla cuidadosamente. Hablaría con Harry más tarde, y aclararía las cosas. Quizás, también pudiera convencer al muchacho para que escribiera a Dumbledore.

Un campaneo desde la pared llamó su atención. En el reloj de la pared ahora se leía, "Te estás retrasando." Tom murmuró un juramente por lo bajo y se apresuró a abrir las puertas. Harry Potter era un rompecabezas que por ahora, tendría que esperar.

-----------

Un pequeño grupo de sus colegas propietarios del callejón de Diagon estaba detrás de la puerta, esperando a que abriera. Tom se disculpó por el retraso, y los invitó a entrar.

"Vaya, Tom, " comentó Florean Fortescue, echando una elogiosa mirada alrededor. "¡Este viejo lugar luce grandioso! ¿Has dejado de comer y de dormir?"

Tom sonrió con su boca desdentada, contento de que lo hubieran notado. Había sido algo muy sutil al principio, pero después de varias noches de trabajo, los esfuerzos de Harry comenzaban a aparecer. Tom mantenía el Caldero Chorreante lo bastante limpio, por supuesto, pero no siempre podía disponer de tiempo para darle al viejo lugar la atención que se merecía. "De hecho, no, Florean, " contestó jovialmente. He empleado un ayudante durante el verano. Un estudiante de Hogwarts. Debo decir que trabaja muy duro."

"¿De verdad? Voy a tener que intentar robarlo, " bromeó el próspero encargado de Flourish y Blotts bromeó. "Podría organizar mi almacén. ¿Cuánto le pagas, Tom?"

"Sí, Tom, " se unió la señora Malkin, sonriendo tímidamente, "sabes cuán difícil es encontrar una buena ayuda."

Tom frunció el ceño pensativamente. Había estado tratando de encontrar una manera de lograr que Harry pudiera salir del Caldero Chorreante El horario nocturno había comenzado casualmente, porque el patrón de sueño de Harry había sido interrumpido. Tener al chico trabajando en las noches era una buena idea, y se aseguraba casi totalmente que el muchacho siguiera sin ser visto, pero Tom se sentía mal por ello. Harry no se había quejado, pero el estilo de vida solitario que había estado llevando no podía ser bueno para él. Lucía mejor que la primera noche, pero todavía parecía un poco abatido. El salir podría contribuir a animarlo

"Podría ver si el chaval estaría interesado en hacer unas cuantas tareas adicionales para ustedes, si lo desean, " dijo finalmente. "A él podría agradarle la oportunidad de ganar sus artículos escolares, pero él ha estado trabajando en las noches. Incluso si accede, necesitará algún tiempo para ajustarse, creo."

"Tom, tan sólo nos estábamos metiendo contigo, " comenzó Florean, pero Tom negó firmemente con la cabeza.

"No, realmente. No esperaba que fuera tan rápido." Tom hizo rápido gesto con la mano, que incluía el comedor y el bar. "Se me van a acabar las tareas adicionales para que haga." Tom torció un poco el gesto, antes de continuar, "Está trabajando en sus tareas escolares de verano, me atrevería a decir que ya ha terminado una o dos." Hizo una breve pausa por un instante, mientras se preguntaba cuánto debía decir. "Tuvo una desagradable experiencia traumática hace unos cuantos días, y parece más feliz cuando está ocupado."

"Bueno, necesitaríamos conocerlo primero, " precisó en forma práctica el encargado de Flourish y Blotts. "Asumiendo que el muchacho diga que sí, por supuesto. De cualquier modo, ¿cómo se llama? "

Ésa no era una pregunta que Tom estuviera preparado para contestar, así que se entretuvo unos momentos sirviendo tasas de té, y preguntando si todos tenían. Decirles que el chico en cuestión era el "Niño que Vivió probablemente todavía no era muy aconsejable, pero no podría evitarlo para siempre. Admitir que el nombre del chico era Harry tampoco era una buena idea. Harry era un nombre bastante común, pero podía ser algo bastante obvio. _Veamos_ _¿cuál es su segundo nombre?_ Pensó Tom frenéticamente. _James. No es tan malo. Aunque algo formal, creo y todavía podría ser evidente para algunas personas, con tanto como el chaval se parece a su padre. ¿Qué si acortamos el James? ¿Jamesey? ¿Jamie? ¿Jim?_ Estaban esperando una respuesta. _Qué demonios_... Tom hizo frente a sus colegas y les sonrió, disculpándose. "Lo siento, mi mente divagó por un momento. El muchacho se llama Jim."

-------------

Cerca de las cuatro que la tarde, Harry despertó con sensación de que tenía agujas pegadas a su barbilla. Renuentemente, abrió los ojos, y presentó un semblante ceñudo a Patches. El gato estaba sentado en su pecho, y tenía una de sus patas delanteras reclinada delicadamente en su cara. De vez en cuando, extendía levemente sus garras, apenas lo suficiente para irritarle la piel, pero no lo bastantes para rasguñarlo. "Voy a tapar ese agujero en mi puerta, " se quejó. Se había despertado varias veces por sus pesadillas nocturnas -- diurnas? -- y todavía se sentía mareado e irritable.

El gato no hizo caso de su mal humor, y comenzó a lavarse descuidadamente la cara. Gradualmente, el Gryffindor sintió que su espíritu se aligeraba mientras escuchaba su retumbante ronroneo y suavemente comenzó a rascarla detrás de las orejas. _Ella realmente es un despertador brillante_, pensó Harry, _¡y nunca lo hace de la misma manera dos días seguidos!_ A veces hacía la cosa de la garra, otros días que ella ronroneaba en su oído o que le lamía la cara. Su forma favorita en lo personal era la manera que ella lo había enviado precipitadamente al suelo después de caminar deliberadamente sobre la parte baja de su estómago.

Después de un rato, Patches se alejó, meneando regiamente su cola. Harry se sentó, se puso sus lentes y se pregutó distraídamente si Hermione tenía que tolerar esta clase de cosas de su gato atigrado, Crookshanks. Encogiéndose de hombros, el chico se dirigió al guardarropa, y sacó algunas ropas limpias. _Cuando toda esta escurridiza situación termine, le preguntar_.

El muchacho sonrió cariñosamente cuando vislumbró su reflejo en el espejo del vestidor mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Hasta entonces, realmente no había pensado mucho sobre los mecanismos detrás de los espejos encantados. Había contado con que había era una personalidad por el espejo, y que la personalidad esencialmente estaba atrapada en un solo lugar.

Sin embargo, éste no era el caso del Caldero Chorreante. Las personalidades del espejo podían compartir marcos si lo deseaban, y a menudo iban de "visita" como los retratos de Hogwarts. Harry no había notado eso antes, porque no había pasado mucho tiempo en su cuarto en sus visitas anteriores. Además, seguía siendo relativamente nuevo en lo concerniente al mundo mágico, y no se le había ocurrido hablar con el espejo.

Harry se había percatado de ese fenómeno cuando había estado quitando el polvo y puliendo el espejo del aparador. Casi tan pronto como hubo comenzado a limpiar, las curiosas presencias habían aparecido en su interior, preguntándose qué sucedía, y si Harry ahora iba a quedarse allí. Evidentemente, nadie había habitado regularmente el antiguo cuarto de Tom. Hasta ahora, el marco era utilizado como lugar para estar solo cuando alguna de las personalidades quería pensar... o enfurruñarse.

Tom también utilizaba los espejos como un sistema de comunicación de tipo informal. Crystal, quien había saludado inicialmente a Harry en su primer día en el Caldero Chorreante, se había ido casi de inmediato a buscar a Tom. Harry descubrió más tarde que así era como Tom se había enterado de que estaba despierto y vestido. Ella había buscado al muchacho esa tarde, y se había disculpado muy contrita por irse tan precipitadamente. Tom había comenzado a preocuparse cuando Harry no había dado muestras de despertar después de haber dormido casi catorce horas seguidas. Había pedido a los espejos que lo mantuvieran vigilado y le notificaran inmediatamente cuando el muchacho se estirara.

Con todo, a Harry le gustaba el espejo y las personalidades que contenía. Su nuevo status como "empleado " en lugar de "huésped " los había hecho más abiertos con él, y la constante corriente de visitantes evitaba que se sintiera totalmente solo -- especialmente cuando Hedwig salía a volar, o de cacería. Todos eran extremadamente corteses, siempre pedían permiso antes de "aparecerse ahí adentro, " así como para hablar, y parecían entender cuando Harry no deseaba compañía en algún momento. Por mutuo acuerdo, el espejo que estaba en el gabinete para medicinas del cuarto de baño no les estaba permitido a excepción de emergencias, así que de Harry tendía a cambiarse de ropas allí dentro.

"¡Buenos días, Querido! ¿Estás decente?"

Hablando del diablo... Harry terminó de pasarse la blusa por encima de la cabeza, sonrió de nuevo y caminó hacia el aparador. "Hola, Cristal, y sí."

"Bien, " dijo el espejo. Un contorno muy transparente de la entidad llamada Cristal apareció, tan débil que apenas se notaba. Pereció que ella se colocaba y se ponía cómoda. "Tú y yo vamos a tener una discusión sobre tu apariencia."

Harry giró los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos. Esto amenazaba con convertirse en un ritual diario. "¡Búrlate, Crystal, no otra vez con eso!"

Antes de que el espejo pudiera contestar, hubo un golpe seco en la puerta. "Harry, chaval, estás despierto?" Llamó la voz de Tom desde el pasillo.

Harry abrió rápidamente la puerta, y sonrió avergonzadamente en su jefe. "Hola, Tom. Me temo que acabo de levantarme, " le dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

"Tom!" gritó complacida Cristal desde el aparador. "Ven aquí y ayúdame! Tal vez a ti te haga caso."

Tom sonrió, y Harry giró los ojos. Otros contornos comenzaron a aparecer en espejo de Harry y a preguntas qué era lo que ocurría. "Parece que interrumpí algo, " dijo Tom, sumamente divertido.

"No realmente, " Harry giró casualmente la cabeza hacia el espejo. "Cristal, aquí presente no aprueba mi apariencia, " le dijo a Tom señalando con un rápido gesto de su mano su ropa, sus lentes y su pelo. Entonces se encogió de hombros, y continuó en tono ligero. "Ella cree que luciría mejor ciego, calvo, y desnudo."

Este seco comentario fue hecho como algo tan casual, que les tomó algunos instantes a Tom y a todas las entidades del espejo el procesar lo que había dicho Harry. Cuando lo hicieron, el cuarto se llenó de vigorosas carcajadas, y Crysta farfulló, ultrajada.

"Ven acá, Harry," ordenó ella. Harry arqueó una ceja, y se movió para colocarse ante el espejo. "Quédate quieto, " le dijo Crystal. Harry miró fascinado cómo su reflejo se copiaba. El segundo reflejo era curiosamente estático, como una fotografía muggle. Silbó. Esto era nuevo.

"Ahora, mira aquí, " continuó Crystal, señalando a la estática imagen de Harry. "Si conseguimos librarnos de éstos... "

Los lentes de Harry desaparecieron.

"Y los substituimos por éstos... "

Aparecieron unos lentes con cristales más pequeños.

"Y hacemos que estas ajusten apropiadamente...;

Las ropas de Harry se contrajeron.

"No, no, " otra personalidad del espejo llamada a Amethyst les interrumpió. "Él necesita usar ésto."

La foto Harry ahora portaba unas túnicas de color verde esmeralda.

Y así fue que, mientras que Harry y Tom miraban, alrededor una docena de las personalidades con otra docena de diversos gustos y opiniones, manipularon la imagen. Jugaron con diversos cortes de cabello, micas de lentes, y ropa. Harry fue vestido con todo tipo de ropa, desde trajes de terciopelo, hasta de cuero, como un punk.

Tom se encontró asintiendo con entusiasmo. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Casi se había convencido poco antes de no preocupar a Harry con la proposición de los otros comerciantes del Callejón Diagon, al no ver cómo el chico podría salir sin ser reconocido, ¡pero esto podría funcionar!

Demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo, Tom nunca había mirado a _Harry_ antes. Después de que veías la mata de cabello oscuro, y verificabas la identidad con los ojos verdes y la cicatriz en forma de relámpago, el resto no parecía importar. Nunca antes había notado que la ropa muggle de Harry estaba muy gastada, y le quedaba demasiado grande. ¿Por qué en la tierra, le daban para vestirse una ropa tan malamente ajustada? Tom se dio una palmada mental, cuando sospechas no deseadas comenzaron a formarse en su mente. Se encargaría de eso más tarde. El hecho era, que por cualquiera que fuera la causa, todo lo que le pertenecía a a Harry no estaba bien ajustado a su tamaño, poco lisonjeras, o ambas cosas a la vez -- diseñadas más bien para alejar que para atraer las miradas. Mas el hecho de que antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos no había habido muchas fotografías de Harry disponibles. Un buen número de magos y brujas probablemente tan sólo sabía su descripción física. "Sí," murmuró cuidadosamente, "esto podría funcionar."

"Lo siento Tom, pero no. Ése simplemente no soy yo."

"¿Qué?" Tom alzó la vista y se rió ruidosamente. Saber, una de las más, erm, _aventureras_ personalidades, tenía una foto de Harry vestido en un apretado cuero negro, con una cosa india claveteado en verde, un cinturón negro como de carnicero, y múltiples perforaciones.

"¿Vez algo que te guste, Harry?" cantó felizmente Crystal. "¿Cómo quieres lucir?"

_Qué demonios_... Harry se decidió a jugar un poco. Era su cara, después de todo, y ellos ciertamente ya se habían estado divirtiendo con ella. "Ponla encima esa otra," dijo Harry, especulativamente. "La que tiene unos pantalones vaqueros lisos, y una camiseta con cuello. Muy bien, ahora, no me emociona dejar que alguien me haga agujeros, así que quítale eso. Gracias. Un estilo de cabello un poco más normal, por favor y nada de lentes."

La imagen cambió de posición obedientemente, siguiendo sus indicaciones. Cautivado a pesar suyo, Harry examinó su reflejo en el espejo. Los Dursley siempre le habían dicho que era sumamente feo, y que su cabello siempre parecía hacer lo que se le daba la gana. Sabía que delgado y bajito, y nada como para escribir a casa, realmente, pero Harry se acercaba a la edad en donde el aspecto y el sexo opuesto se volvían más importantes. Quizás era posible mejorar. Después de todo, nadie deseaba ser sin atractivos. Examinó la imagen críticamente, entonces se dio vuelta y miró interrogativamente a Tom, "¿Qué piensas?"

"Impresionante, Harry, " dijo Tom, todavía sin poder creer la diferencia. "Eso me recuerda, que tuve una conversación esta mañana, que podrías encontrar interesante, y también quería discutir tu horario de trabajo."

Harry escuchó mientras Tom se explicaba, entonces miró nuevamente el reflejo. _Podría_ funcionar… con excepción de un pequeño detalle. "Suena bien, Tom, pero ¿qué con esto?" preguntó, tocando ligeramente su cicatriz.

"Déjame pensar en eso, chaval, " dijo Tom, frunciendo el ceño. "Hay diversas maneras de proceder, sabes. Encantamientos de Disfraz, Encantamientos Encubridores, Pociones…" continuó Tom, todavía pensando furiosamente. "Todos tienen sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Idearemos algo. Mientras tanto, probablemente será más seguro que hagas tus compras en el Londres muggle. Hay menos riesgo de que seas reconocido. "Tom se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero después se detuvo brevemente en la puerta. "Oh, y Harry, puesto que no tienes que trabajar tantas horas como pensabas, trata de regresar a un horario en el que puedas dormir por las noches, y también podrías querer escribir esa carta al profesor Dumbledore."

Harry asintió, cuando Tom se fue, entonces miró hacia las vagas presencias, quienes le hicieron un adiós y desaparecieron. Nuevamente solo, se sentó ante el escritorio y comenzó a planear.

Supuso que podría ir a Gringotts a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que el montón de compradores llegara al Callejón Diagon. Mientras estaba allí, podría hacer las averiguaciones sobre su cámara acorazada, e intercambiar algo de su oro mágico por dinero muggle. El problema era, que no estaba seguro de qué hacer o adónde ir después eso. Harry había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Surrey, pero sus visitas a la ciudad habían sido raras. De hecho, la primera vez que había puesto un pie en Londres había sido aquel verano cuando Hagrid lo llevó al Callejón Diagon, antes de su primer año.

Harry cogió distraídamente una pluma, y la hizo girar entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, mientras consideraba el asunto, decidió que probablemente le irían mejor las cosas si tenía un poco de ayuda. Pero, ¿a quién se la iba a pedir? Harry se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior, entonces sonrió, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la manchada y arrugada tarjeta de presentación que había rescatado del bolsillo de su camisa cuando desempacó su baúl. _Bueno, ella dijo que le llamara si necesitaba algo_, murmuró Harry, cogiendo la tarjeta de presentación de la Dra. Granger, y mirándola especulativamente. _Si no por otra cosa, quizás ella podría recomendarme alguna tienda._


	7. Cartas

**REALIZATIONS** por _Wishweaver_.

Traducido por **Ianthe**.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, locación, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los trabajos de J. K. Rowling son míos.

* * *

**Moony: _Lunático.  
  
_Wormtail: _Colagusano._  
  
Padfoot: _Canuto._  
  
Prongs: _Cornamenta_.  
  
Snuffles: _Hocicos_.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 **- Cartas

Jueves, 6 de Julio de 1995.

Hermione Granger se sentó en el escritorio en su cuarto, trabajando en su ensayo de encantamientos. Sonrió al pensar en las probables reacciones de Harry y Ron ante su actual ocupación. Probablemente Harry alzaría una ceja, y quizá giraría los ojos, antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza, en una apacible exasperación. Ron, el más vocal de los dos, probablemente charlaría en forma directa y sin parar, acerca de cómo estaban en las vacaciones de verano y que le faltaba un tornillo, y estaba "loca" por estar ya haciendo la tarea.

Hermione arrugó su nariz, molesta. ¿Esos dos no sabían que era mejor hacer cuanto antes el trabajo, mientras que la información todavía estaba fresca?

Decidirle era hora de un descanso, la muchacha se puso en pie y se estiró, arqueando su espalda y alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. El próximo curso en Hogwarts, tendrían sus O.W.L.S -- _Niveles de Magia Ordinaria. _Quizás debería comenzar ahora a revisar sus viejos materiales.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, y torció la boca hacia un lado. Se preguntó si podría convencer a Harry y Ron de hacer lo mismo. Sus mejores amigos no tenían un pelo de tontos, ¡pero ambos tendían a diferir el estudio tanto! Había perdido la cuenta a lo largo de los años, de cuántas veces se había quedado con ellos hasta tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras que ellos trataban de terminar una cosa u otra.

Tareas, podía ella agregar, que habían tenido un montón de tiempo para terminar, si tan sólo hubieran comenzado a en un momento razonable. Realmente era increíble que sus notas fueran tan buenas como lo eran.

Olvidándose por el momento del asunto, Hermione se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera, admirando el arreglado jardín de su madre. Amaba asistir a Hogwarts y estaba muy contenta de aprender magia, pero se sentía absolutamente glorioso estar en casa por un tiempo. Las cosas se sentían relajadas y normales -- casi podía olvidarse de la amenaza de Quien - Tú - Sabes.

Sonriendo sin ninguna razón en particular, y sintiéndose muy afortunada en verdad, Hermione suspiró contenta. Su padre siempre la recibían con amor atenciones durante el verano. Iban a adorables viajes y aventuras -- mañana su padre saldría con ella -- y, en l conjunto, sus padres habían aprendido a hacer a un lado todo el asunto de la magia. Bien en su mayor parte, de cualquier forma.

No habían estado muy de acuerdo con que ella viajara sola a Bulgaria, la joven bruja hizo una mueca, pero en vez de darle un ultimátum, le habían ofrecido un trato. Si quería seguir adelante con la invitación de Víctor podía ir, pero sólo si uno o sus dos padres la acompañaban. Bulgaria podr­a ser su destino de las vacaciones de éste año si así lo quería.

Hermione sab­a que necesitaba tomar una decisión, pero realmente, se encontró con que no le interesaba particularmente si iban a algún lugar ese verano. Esa era parte de las razones por las que ya había comenzado a hacer su tarea de verano. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, quizá realmente por primera vez, se encontró simplemente desando algo de tiempo de descanso -- especialmente después del estrés y la excitación del último año. Se había esforzado casi tan duro como lo había hecho Harry para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente. Si ella se sentía tensa, ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo lo estaría pasando Harry. Esperaba que el profesor Dumbledore lo dejara ir pronto a la madriguera. _O incluso venir aquí, a mi casa._ Él, más que ninguna otra persona, necesitaba un poco de cuidado y cariño -- y _no_ era probable que lo obtuviera de los Dursley.

Crookshanks se frotaba contra sus tobillos, ronroneando y exigiendo atención. Hermione lo alzó complacientemente y le rascó las orejas, con una expresión pensativa. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Vernon Dursley. Ella, Harry, y Ron acababan de llegar la plataforma 9 y ¾ después de su primer año en Hogwarts. Apenas le había dicho alguna palabra civilizada a Harry, y no se había molestado en conocer a sus nuevos amigos, o a los padres de ellos. Él había sido tan horriblemente desagradable, que Hermione había recibido un shock.

No obstante, antes de aquel año, el tío de Harry por lo menos había llegado a tiempo. Hermione tuvo que asumir que Harry había llegado con bien a su casa, porque no había sabido de él todavía. Tampoco de Ron ya que estaba en eso. Eso es lo único malo de las vacaciones de verano Hermione pensó. _Puesto que no tengo mi propia lechuza, tengo que esperar a que Ton o Harry me escriban primero._ Eso generalmente no era un problema, pero aquél verano, se encontró buscando restablecer la comunicación. Echó un vistazo al calendario, y sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. 6 de julio. Todavía ni siquiera había estado una semana completa en su casa.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el cielo, echando enormes sombras de la tarde sobre el pasto. Hermione depositó a Crookshanks sobre su cama, y se dejó caer a su lado. Todavía no era la hora de la cena, así que cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en la conocida comodidad del cuarto de su niñez.

Tap-tap-tap.

"Pase," contestó distraídamente la muchacha. Nadie entraba, y los ligeros golpes se repitieron. Hermione abrió uno de sus ojos cafés, confundida, y buscó la fuente de los golpes. Una sonrisa de complacencia se extendió por su cara cuando echó un vistazo a la ventana. "¡Hedwig!"

Hermione se lanzó hacia la ventana y dejó entrar a la blanca lechuza. "Hola, chica," le sonrió, acariciando su brillante plumaje blanco. Le complació ver que Hedwig estaba cargada de correspondencia. Ella tenía una carta atada a cada una de sus patas, y una en su pico. Ésta dejó caer la que tenía en el pico en la mano de Hermione, pellizcándola afectuosamente, después, salió volando por la ventana antes de que la sorprendida bruja pudiera siquiera ofrecerle un poco de agua.

Hermione la miró desaparecer en la distancia, desconcertada por su comportamiento. Harry sabía que ella no tenía una lechuza, y usualmente instruía a Hedwig para que se quedara hasta que ella respondiera. Oh, bueno. Hermiione se encogió de hombros, y abrió la carta con impaciencia. Quizás decía algo adentro.

_6 de julio de 1995 _

_Querida Hermione, _

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que tu verano esté yendo bien. Las cosas aquí están bien. Pensé que pasaría las vacaciones muriéndome de aburrimiento, pero, ¿adivina qué? Tengo un trabajo de verano. No es nada que me encante, creo, pero tampoco importa. Casi cualquier cosa es mejor que estar arriba, encerrado en la casa de Tío Vernon _

_Así pues, ¿cuáles son tus grandes planes para el verano? ¿Vas a salir de vacaciones con tus padres? Yo supongo que tendré que quedarme muy cerca, con todos los acontecimientos recientes y todo eso. Sin importar lo que hagas, ¡diviértete, pero ten cuidado! _

_Bueno, ésas son todas mis noticias. Hedwig tiene que entregar un par de mensajes más, así que le pedí que se detuviera en tu casa en su camino de regreso, por si querías responder._

_Espero saber de ti pronto._

_Harry _

_Postada. Ya he terminado con mis tareas de Transformación, y mi ensayo de Encantamientos. ¡Sorpresa!_

Cuando Hermione leyó la posdata de la carta de Harry, su boca se abrió por el shock, antes de que se volviera una feliz sonrisa. _Bueno, suena bien_, pensó Hermione. Sus ojos vagaron por entre las líneas nuevamente. _Que tuviera cuidado, en verdad! ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, señor Esperando – Que – Ocurran – Accidentes_?! Hermione se rió por lo bajo, y puso la carta en su escritorio. Hedwig probablemente no regresaría por unos cuantos días. A menos que la lechuza de Ron, Pig, apareciera, tenía tiempo de sobra para escribir una respuesta. Mientras tanto, era mejor que pusiera manos a la obra con ese ensayo de encantamientos… ¡simplemente no podía ser que Harry terminara la tarea de verano antes que _ella_!

* * *

Viernes, 7 de Julio 1995

Molly Weasley alzó la vista del desayuno que estaba cocinando, y sonrió a la a la blanca lechuza que golpeaba ligeramente en la ventana de la cocina. "¡Hedwig!" la saludó gustosamente, dejando entrar a la lechuza, y trayendo un poco de comida y agua. Hedwig ululó agradecida, y sorbió delicadamente el agua. "¡Ron!" gritó Molly hacia la parte superior de las escaleras.

" Ya voy, mamá!" fue la contestación ligeramente irritada de Ron que flotó escaleras abajo. Ella acababa de llamarles a todos a que bajaran a desayunar hacía tan sólo unos cuantos minutos.

"No adoptes ese tono conmigo, jovencito," le contestó su madre, con un deje de advertencia en su voz. "Hedwig está aqu­. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo."

_Oh. _Pensó Ron, apabullado. "Lo siento, mamá," dijo, mientras que buscaba por entre las ropas dispersas alrededor de su cuarto, una camisa limpia. "Ahora voy­."

Para cuando Ron bajó, la mesa estaba llena, y Hedwig había terminado con su refrigerio. Ella ululó en un saludo, y extendió su pata izquierda cuando el muchacho se le acercó. "Hey, Hedwig," le dijo Ron, mientras desataba la carta. "¿Cómo va la vida con los muggles?" La blanca lechuza parpadeó sin comentarios, mientras que él abría su carta y comenzaba a leer.

_6 de julio de 1995 _

_Querido Ron, _

_¡Hola, compañero! Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones. ¡Dile a tu mamá que los encantamientos que puso en la jaula de Hedwig y en mi baúl fueron algo totalmente brillante! Estoy absolutamente seguro yo no me habría ido ni la mitad de bien sin ellos. _

_Lo estoy pasando bien. Tuve que conseguir un trabajo de verano, de modo que me tomará algo acostumbrarme. Sin embargo, es algo bueno. No estoy todo el día encerrado en la casa de Tío Vernon, y a decir la verdad, mantenerme ocupado me ayuda. Estoy tan desesperado, incluso he comenzado mis deberes de verano. Patético, realmente. _

_Bien, ésas son todas mis noticias. Saluda a todos de mi parte ¡y escríbeme pronto! _

_Harry _

__

"Qué dice Harry, hijo?" preguntó Arthur Weasley cuando Ron se colocó en la mesa y comenzó a llenar su plato. Ron leyó complaciente la corta nota en voz alta. Cuando hubo terminado, sus padres se miraron uno al otro, incrédulos.

"¿Tiene un trabajo?" dijo Molly, aturdida. "¿Será seguro? Pensé que se suponía que no debía dejar a su tía y su tío." Su expresión se obscureció. "Si puede trabajar, ¿por qué no puede venir a La Madriguera?"

Los chicos Weasley se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

"Molly, no podemos encerrar a Harry en esa casa todo el verano," dijo Arthur razonablemente. "Además, hay un mundo de diferencia entre él salga por unas cuantas horas a trabajar, y que abandone la propiedad por completo, y hasta que terminemos de proteger La Madriguera..."

"S­, lo sé," suspiró Molly. "Tenemos que proteger La Madriguera por nuestro propio bien, así como el de Harry." Su mirada se encontró, determinada con la de su esposo. "Entonces, ¿continuaremos esta noche?"

"Sí. Tan pronto como salga del trabajo." Arthur bebió su té, y le dio a su esposa un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Ron miró cómo su padre y Percy, su hermano mayor, se iban por polvos flú a su trabajo en el Ministerio. Durante el día­, las cosas eran casi normales. La Madriguera era tan alegre y caótica como siempre. Aunque, las tardes eran otra historia. Por las tardes, sus padres, y tres de sus hermanos mayores batallaban para colocar una compleja barrera de protección mágica alrededor de La Madriguera. Era una dicotomía enloquecedora. Algo que Ron encontraba horriblemente la frustrante. Era un asesinato el ser un estudiante menor de edad. ¡Cómo deseaba ayudar!

Quizás por primera vez en su vida, Ron entendió el concepto de estar involucrado en algo más importante que uno mismo. Su segura, anónima, y relativamente oscura vida le había sido quitada. Hizo una ligera mueca cuando pensó en todas las veces que se había quejado pro eso, o que se había sentido opacado por su familia. Ahora mismo, ellos eran los únicos en los que sentía que podía confiar. ¿Cómo en la tierra lo manejaba Harry, viviendo con esos muggles parientes suyos?

Hedwig había estado descansando en la percha de Errol, en una esquina. Voló alrededor de la cocina, ululando alegremente, antes de salir volando nuevamente por la ventana. Ron sonrió mientras la veía, hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista, entonces se fue a buscar algo de pergamino y una pluma. Tenía que escribir un par de cartas.

* * *

Domingo,9 de Julio de 1995

Albus Dumbledore, Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, recibidor de la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo y miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, se sentó en su oficina, pasando a través de las lechuzas. Apiladas en su escritorio, ante sí, había cartas de padres preocupados, vociferadores de padres furiosos, correspondencia regular, y reportes de miembros de la Orden que estaban en el exterior.

Albus suspiró, y buscó los distintivos sobres rojos. Mejor sería dejar esos fuera de su camino n primer lugar. Con toda probabilidad, no contendrían ninguna información útil, aunque uno nunca sabe. Ciertamente, había sido sorprendido en el pasado.

Fawkes despertó parpadeando, y miró tristemente al director, como espantado por los gritos que llenaron la oficina. Casi todos los vociferadores eran de padres. Dumbledore notó, con una especie de retorcido sentido del humor, que la mayor parte de ellos estaban más trastornados por el hecho de que les estuvieran enseñando a sus niños a llamar a Voldemort por su nombre de lo que lo estaban por el regreso del monstruo. Realmente, esperaba que se pudiera hacer algo acerca de esa tontería de "Quien – Usted – Sabe". Al menos no había recibido uno de Molly Weasley. Todavía. Aunque, había recibido un par de cartas muy vehementes. Esa mujer era persistente. Así como tan determinada como un cachorrito terrier con un hueso entre sus dientes.

Para su sorpresa, el último vociferador era del respetable Ministro de Magia. Albus se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ahogada. Si él tenía siete vociferadores en su escritorio, Fudge y el resto de sus burócratas, seguramente tenían las manos llenas. _Tal vez debería enviarles algunos tapones para los oídos_. Albus sonrió afectadamente cuando abrió el último sobre. Inmediatamente, los untuosos tonos del Ministro de Magia le hicieron zumbar los oídos.

_"¡¡ALBUS, ES USTED UN IDIOTA!! ¡PENSÉ QUE SERÍA LO BASTANTE INTELIGENTE COMO PARA ESPARCIR __RUMORES SIN FUNDAMENTO, Y SEMBRAR EL PÁNICO! ¡SIEMPRE LE HE APOYADO Y LE HE DEJADO LAS MANOS LIBRE PARA DIRIGIR__ ESA ESCUELA, PERO LE ADVIRTO -- HAY L__MITES! ¡INCLUSO USTED NO PUEDE SER LO BASTANTE TONTO COMO PARA CREER CIEGAMENTE EN LA PALABRA DE UN NIÑO DE – CATORCE- AÑOS -- NO ME IMPORTA QUIÉN SEA!"_

Cornelius se detuvo allí brevemente­, obviamente para tomar aliento, y después continuó en un tono más amenazador, _"SI USTED SE SACA OTRO TRUCO COMO ÉSTE ME VERÉ FORZADO A TOMAR MEDIDAS CON EL __CONSEJO SUPERIOR! ¡ESTARÁ FUERA DE ESA ESCUELA TAN RÁPIDO QUE NI SIQUIERA SABRÁ QUÉ SUCEDI"...!"_

Cuando Fudge comenzó a repetirse, Albus negó irritado con la cabeza y silenció el vociferador enviándolo volando a la chimenea con un encantamiento desvanecedor. Había esperado tener el apoyo total del Ministerio. La cerrazón mental de Fudge iba a hacer las cosas más dif­ciles.

Albus subió un poco sus lentes de media luna, y se pasó una mano por los cansados ojos. Nada iba como debería. La construcción de barreras y hechizos protectores alrededor de la Madriguera no estaban ni cerca de terminarse. Cuando esencialmente le había prometido a Harry que podría viajar a la madriguera más avanzado el verano, había esperado que Cornelius permitiera que algunos Aurores ayudaran. Fudge se había negado de plano, aunque, diciendo que sus Aurores tenían cosas más importantes qué hacer que satisfacer los caprichos de un niño mimado. Arthur y Molly hac­an lo que pod­an, generalmente por las tardes, lidiando con los hechizos desconocidos, e incluso llegando a reclutar a sus hijos mayores para que les ayudaran. El propio Albus ayudaba tanto como su horario se lo permitía, pero el avance era frustrantemente lento. Barreras de esa magnitud usualmente eran hechas por un equipo experimentado.

Dumbledore substituyó sus lentes, y avanzó por el resto de su correo. En momentos como ése, se encontraba deseando que nada de eso fuera necesario. La magia antigua que había podido usar cuando cercó a Privet Drive había hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles. Ese hechizo, y unas cuantas barreras para alertar a Arabella de cualquier mago ó bruja en el área, eran todo lo que se necesitaba para asegurar la seguridad de Harry contra algún ataque mágico. El hechizo basado en la magia por la sangre era difícil, pero comparado con la complicada red tejida en torno a La Madriguera, no era nada. Albus deseó que pudiera darse el lujo de simplemente invocar ese hechizo otra vez, pero sin importar cuánto lo quisieran, los Weasley no era parientes de sangre de Harry.

No obstante, el director se encontró admirado de su lealtad, esmero y persistencia. Ciertamente sería más fácil enviarle a Harry una nota de disculpa, diciéndole que las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo planeado, y que después de todo, no podría ir a quedarse con ellos. El ceño de Albus se acentuó, imaginándose el vociferador que le enviaría Molly si se atrevía a sugerir eso.

Por el lado brillante, esto tan sólo tenía que hacerse una vez. Una vez que las barreras y la magia protectora estuvieran colocadas, Harry podr­a viajar a la Madriguera siempre quisieran invitarlo. Obviamente, los Weasley no planeaban abandonar al muchacho ahora que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas, pero parecía haber más que eso.

Ron, especialmente, estaba impaciente porque se terminaran las barreras, y Albus tenía la sensación de que no era tan sólo porque él y sus hermanos quisieran que Harry fuera a jugar Quidditch con ellos en su patio trasero. Era casi como si creyeran que Harry, de algún modo, no estaba seguro en casa de su tío.

Eso era algo absurdo, por supuesto. El muchacho tenía la mejor protección mágica disponible, y los informes del archivo del Ministerio siempre indicaron que lo cuidaban adecuadamente. Albus frunció un poco el ceño. Le había parecido raro cuando Harry había ido a verlo en su segundo año, y había pedido permiso para quedarse en Hogwarts durante el verano, pero lo había considerado como un como capricho pasajero, probablemente como resultado de alguna disputa ahora olvidada con sus parientes. Además, Harry era un chaval inteligente. Si las cosas no estuvieran bien en casa, le diría a alguien.

¿O no lo haría?

El ceño de Dumbledore profundizó. Harry tenía el alarmante hábito de tratar de solucionar las cosas por sí mismo. Orgulloso, y ferozmente independiente, el muchacho parec­a resuelto a probarse a sí mismo, y tan sólo pedía ayuda cuando era absolutamente necesario. Albus sonrió, y negó con la cabeza cariñosamente. Incluso los amigos de Harry ocasionalmente encontraban eso enloquecedor.

En sus muchos años como director, Albus se había vuelto muy bueno para identificar diversos tipos de personalidad. Las personas que mostraban los rasgos que exhibía Harry generalmente provenían de un ambiente donde sus guardianes les habían animado a ser creativos y a pensar de forma independiente, y fortalecido su confianza y el sentido de su propio valor.

Generalmente. Desafortunadamente, ése no siempre era el caso. A veces, esas mismas cualidades aparecían en niños que se les había dado poca importancia o que habían sido descuidados. Las pequeñas almas firmes y persistentes, parecían detectar de alguna manera que ten­an valor, sin importar lo que les dijeran, y estaban determinadas a demostrar al mundo que tenían méritos. Harry seguramente no caía en ésta última categoría... ¿o sí? Ciertamente explicaría su casi instintiva desconfianza hacia las figuras de autoridad.

Albus se enorgullecía de su capacidad para dar facilidades a sus estudiantes y ganarse su confianza, pero conseguir que el muchacho se abriera había probado ser infrecuentemente difícil. Aunque, para ser justos, Harry había ido a ver al director el último año, cuando tuvo una visión en Adivinación. Era posible que finalmente se hubiera ganado la confianza del muchacho.

Dumbledore movió sus dedos pensativamente. Quizás debería profundizar más en el asunto, y preguntar a los Weasley. Era posible, aunque improbable, que se le hubiera escapado algo.

Un amortiguado_ Ping_ atrajo su atención, y la hoja superior de una pila de pergaminos, marcados como "Señora A. Figg "comenzó a llenarse de escritura. Arabella se estaba reportando desde los Estados Unidos. Se habían enviado agentes al exterior con pergaminos encantados y una pluma especial. Para reportarse, simplemente escribían lo que querían decir. El mensaje era transferido desde su pergamino, y aparecía en el pergamino correspondiente en su oficina. Era una de invenciones más ingeniosas de profesor Flitwick – era más rápido que las lechuzas, y virtualmente irrastreable. Albus leyó lo que escribía, y sonrió un poco. Actualmente, su misión iba yendo bastante bien, considerando todas las cosas, pero había tenido unos cuantos retrasos, y el pergamino casi vibraba con su frustración.

El director recogió el informe de Arabella y lo archivó con los otros. Black y Lupin lo estaban haciendo bien, así como Moody y Fletcher. Con algo de suerte, todos estarían de regreso a tiempo para la siguiente reunión programada de la Orden del Fénix. Actualmente, los agentes que estaban afuera, en el campo, estaban advirtiendo a los miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, y alertas por alguna indicación de actividad Tenebrosa en el exterior mientras estaban en ello.

Albus alzó rápidamente la vista, cuando una lechuza blanca entró volando por su ventana abierta. _Ah, no hay descanso para el cansancio,_ pensó, cuando le quitó la carta que traía atada a su pata. _Bueno, nombra al diablo_, sonrió cuando abrió la carta y miró la firma. Era de Harry.

_6 de julio de 1995 _

_Querido Profesor Dumbledore, _

_Espero que esté disfrutando sus vacaciones. Lamento molestarle, pero han sucedido un par de cosas pensé que le gustaría saber. _

_El primer asunto es, que tengo un empleo de verano. Sé que usted quería que me mantuviera cerca de Privet Drive, pero mis parientes no. precisamente me dejaron opción. Aunque no me importa. Mantenerme ocupado me ayuda a mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en…_ Harry pareció detenerse ahí brevemente, y golpear ligeramente su pluma contra el pergamino antes de decidirse a continuar_... cosas. _

Harry se había saltado un espacio para comenzar un nuevo párrafo, y había vuelto a golpear su pluma contra el pergamino un poco más. Dumbledore casi podía imaginárselo, con el ceño fruncido, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras que luchaba por expresar correctamente lo que deseaba decir.

_El trabajo no es realmente por lo que le estoy escribiendo, _continuaba finalmente la carta_es que… bueno, señor, creo que mi conexión con Voldemort… ha cambiado desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Creo que es más fuerte. _

Albus frunció el entrecejo con preocupación. Eso no sonaba nada bien, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba sumamente agradecido de que Harry hubiera decidido en ésta ocasión ofrecer la información voluntariamente, en vez de esperar hasta que el acontecimiento se hubiera producido, como a menudo había ocurrido en el pasado. Todo el tono de la carta había cambiado. Harry claramente estaba renuente y tenso, inseguro acerca de la reacción que provocarían sus noticias.

_Esto comenzó un par de días antes del final del curso, reportaba Harry. Continué escuchando voces. Era como escuchar susurros, o una conversación que estaba demasiado lejos para poder oír correctamente. No pasaba todo el tiempo, y yo realmente al principio no lo advertí, debido a todos los rumores en Hogwarts, en el expreso de Hogwarts, y en la estación de King's Cross. Pensé que tan sólo estaba oyendo a las personas a mí alrededor. _

_Hace un par de noches, me quedé despierto hasta bastante tarde. No había nadie alrededor mío -- todos estaban dormidos. Esa vez escuché las voces con más claridad. Voldemort estaba enfadado porque alguien se había retrasado en la elaboración de una poción de memoria. Por alguna razón, quería usarla en Peter Pettigrew. Traté de mantener la conexión, pero la perdí antes de dijera por qué. Espero que ésta información le sea de alguna utilidad. Lamento que no sea más. _

_He incluido una carta para el profesor Lupin y Snuffles. Si no es mucho problema, ¿podría asegurarse de que les llegue? Gracias de antemano. _

_Sinceramente suyo, _

_Harry Potter _

Albus releyó los últimos párrafos dos veces, completamente convencido de que el fenómeno era genuino. Por primera vez en días sus ojos brillaban felizmente, y una sonrisa distendió sus rasgos, mientras que consideraba ésta nueva fuente de información. No había manera de que Harry hubiera podido saber acerca de la poción de memoria de Severus, o de cómo "desafortunadamente", había perdido un ingrediente clave que tenía que ser pedido especialmente. Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo al recordar algo. Harry no había mencionado que su cicatriz le doliera, pero el muchacho tendía a mantener la boca tercamente cerrada acerca de cosas como ésa. Quizás debería preguntarle.

Haciendo la carta de Harry a un lado por el momento, Albus cogió el sobre dirigido a Lupin y Black. Se sintió incómodo, habiendo su carta, pero el pergamino encantado era la manera más eficiente de enviar correspondencia. Además, sería un buen regalo para los dos Merodeadores. Hab­an estado luciendo inusualmente ceñudos últimamente.

Sacando su varita, Dumbledore echó el encantamiento de Flitwick en la carta, y la puso encima de la pila de pergaminos de Sirius y Remus. Cuando activó los encantamientos en el papel, se quedó mirando cómo el mensaje de Harry se fundía en el, y desaparecía.

Hecho esto, el anciano mago comenzó a hacer planes. Con Harry tan lejos en Surrey, el correo lechuza jamás funcionaría. Era demasiado lento, demasiado aventurado, y Hedwig era demasiado reconocible. Le enviar­a a Harry un paquete de los agentes que estaban afuera. Quería tener cualquier información sobre Voldemort tan pronto como fuera posible. La primera cosa en este asunto era tranquilizar a Harry, de modo que el muchacho no tuviera miedo de reportar lo que oyera... o viera, si vamos a eso. Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Harry no hab­a mencionado el tener alguna visión, pero Voldemort había estado bastante tranquilo desde su resurgimiento. Quizás simplemente no había tenido ninguna. Todavía. Agarrando su pluma favorita, Albus cogió una hoja de pergamino limpio, y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

__

_¡Ping! _La señal de atención salió del pergamino encantado de Remus y Sirius. Actualmente estaban estancados afuera de un prometedor sitio de posible actividad de mortífagos. Remus acababa de comenzar su turno, y Sirius estaba estirado sobre la cama, ya dormido.

Remus ociosamente bajó sus prismáticos, y miró el pergamino, para determinar si era algo digno de despertar a Sirius. Su quijada casi golpeó el suelo, cuando leyó la rápida nota de explicación de Dumbledore:

_Sirius y Remus, _

_El Sr. Potter me ha contactado con el pedido de que les remitiera esta carta. No se preocupen, parece que no ha ocurrido nada inoportuno. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Remus echó un vistazo por encima del rasgado sobre de la carta. Por un lado, la carta de Harry era algo inofensivo. Por el otro lado, era una carta de Harry, y Sirius querría saberlo inmediatamente. Santiguándose, sacudió a Sirius por el hombro. "¿Padfoot?"

"¿Mmm...?"

"¡Paddy, despierta!" le dijo Remus, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

"Vete, Moony..."

"De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu modo. Puedes leer la carta de Harry más tarde."

"... 'uy bien." Sirius se dio vuelta.

Remus Lupin se examinó las uñas, y contó hacia atrás a partir del diez. Cuando llegó al cindo, los ojos azul-hielo de Sirius se abrieron de par en par. "¿Qué?" preguntó con ojos lagañosos. "¿Harry?"

"Harry. ¿Lo recuerdas, no? Un niño agradable, como así de alto, "Remus alzó su mano. "¿Cabello negro? ¿Ojos verdes? ¿Lentes?"

Sirius irritado, frunció en entrecejo. "Ya sé cómo luce, Moony. ¿Qué pasa con él?"

Remus sostuvo el pergamino entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, y lo colocó ante la cara de Sirius. "Nos mandó una carta. O más precisamente, se la envió a Dumbledore, y _él_ nos la mandó."

Sirius se incorporó inmediatamente, y arrebató la carta de la mano de su amigo. "¿Por qué no dijiste eso en primer lugar?"

"Lo dije en primer lugar."

Sirius agitó mano como despidiendo a Remus, y volvió su atención a la carta de Harry.

__

_6 de julio de 1995 _

_Queridos Profesor Lupin y Snuffles, _

_No sé cuando les llegará esta carta, pero pensé en escribirles de todos modos. Aquí las cosas están bien. He estado trabajando en mis tareas, y tengo un trabajo del verano, as­ que me mantengo ocupado. _

_Espero que las cosas te vayan bien... donde usted estés y de lo que estés haciendo siempre. No he sabido nada de nadie todavía, pero tan sólo han pasado cinco días desde el final del curso. _

_Esto no se parece mucho a una carta, pero todo ha estado muy tranquilo hasta ahora, y ya te he dicho todas mis noticias. Ten cuidado, y espero verte, u saber de ti pronto. _

_Harry _

__

Sirius sonrió cariñosamente mientras leía la carta de Harry. Echó un vistazo hacia su amigo. "¿Crees que él está bien, Moony?"

Lupin se encogió de hombros. "Así parece. Creo que con Harry es difícil decirlo."

Sirius sonrió. "Y que lo digas. ¿Te conté lo que sucedió el verano pasado, cuando su cicatriz le dolió?"

"No, creo que no."

Sirius giró sus ojos. "Me envió una carta. Dijo que su cicatriz le dolió. Yo, por supuesto, le contesté en seguida, y le dije que regresaba a Gran Bretaña."

Remus asintió, incitándolo a seguir.

"Tan pronto como recibió mi carta, volvió a escribir, lo más de prisa que pudo, y me dijo que debía haber _imaginado _quesu cicatriz le dolía." Sirius negó con la cabeza, con exasperación. "Te pregunto. Él no hubiera escrito la carta en primer lugar, si algo no lo hubiera estado molestando." Entonces suspiró y pareció estar tan serio como nunca antes lo había visto Remus. "Tan sólo es tan... ¡tan _pequeño_!" dijo Padfoot sin ton ni son. "Parece como que si una ráfaga de viento fuerte podría soplar y se lo llevaría."

Remus repentinamente esbozó una afectada sonrisa. "Mejor no dejes que Harry te escuche decir algo como eso. ¿Te dije lo que pasó al principio de su tercer año? "

Sirius consideró brevemente la pregunta. "Me dijiste que lo encontraste en el expreso de Hogwarts, y de su reacción a los Dementores, después te brincaste un pedazo, y me dijiste acerca de cómo lo hacía en clase, y cómo aprendió a conjurar un Patronus."

"Oh. Bueno, entonces dejé un pedazo fuera, dijo Remus, sus ojos ámbar bailaban con travesura. "Envié por delante una lechuza, explicando acerca de la reacción de Harry a los Dementores." Se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "Estaba un poco nervioso, al verlo caer así. De todas formas cuando llegamos a la escuela, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Harry, y a su amiga, Hermione Granger, a su oficina. Más tarde descubrí lo que sucedió."

"¿Y bien?" lo incitó Sirius.

"Minerva había llamado a la señora Pomphrey a su oficina, y ella inmediatamente comenzó a murmurar excesivas cuidados sobre Harry. Incluso amenazó con hacer que pasara la noche en la enfermería."

Los ojos de Sirius ensancharon al comprender aquél horror. "¿Delante de Hermione?"

"Oh, sin duda. Y entonces la señora Pomphrey hizo algo aún más imperdonable."

Los ojos de Sirius estaban ahora completamente abiertos. "¿Qué?"

Ahora Remus tenía los labios crispados. "Ella dijo que los Dementores eran unas cosas terribles, y continuó murmurando sobre el efecto que tenían en las personas que ya de por sí eran delicadas."

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor, comprendiendo la vergüenza. "Ouch. Pobre niño."

"De hecho." Remus soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes. "Escuché que Harry se mostró sumamente indignado acerca de todo el asunto. Le dijo a Poppy que no era delicado." Resopló y alzó la vista para mirar a Padfoot a los ojos. "¿Sabes? Tenía razón. Es casi tan resistente como cualquier otro. Aprendí eso cuando le enseñé a conjurar su Patronus."

Sirius asintió distraídamente, mirando la carta con una triste media sonrisa nuevamente en su cara. "Tienes razón, por supuesto, Moony. Tan sólo es que no recuerdo que Prongs fuera alguna vez tan pequeño."

Remus giró los ojos. "Eso es porque él no lo era, tú, pedazo de tonto. Obviamente Harry heredó la estructura ósea de Lily." Se detuvo por un momento y después agregó intencionadamente, "Él tuvo dos padres, sabes."

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada en respuesta. Remus tenía razón, como de costumbre. Iba a hacer algún comentario, pero un enorme bostezo lo interrumpió.

"Vuelve a dormirte, Padfoot. Lamento haberte despertado."

"No," contestó Sirius, ya con su voz turbia por el sueño, "hiciste lo correcto. Realmente debería contestar esa carta, aunque."

"Guárdala, paddy. Comenzaré la carta, y puedes agregar tu parte cuando te despiertes."

* * *


	8. Un Día Afuera

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

**REALIZATIONS** por _Wishweaver_.

Traducido por **Ianthe**.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, locación, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los trabajos de J. K. Rowling son míos.

* * *

**Cap­tulo 8:** Un Día Afuera. 

Viernes, 7 de Julio de 1995

Los rayos del sol de una tardía mañana, caían sobre las calles de Londres. El clima era ideal para salir -- despejado y benigno, con un deslumbrante cielo azul, borlas de nubes blancas, y tan sólo un poco de brisa para evitar que las cosas padecieran de falta de ventilación.

Harry Potter cerró sus ojos, y volvió la cara hacia el sol por unos cuantos segundos, mientras esperaba su oportunidad para cruzar la calle. Días como ése era un obsequio raro. Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado estar afuera. Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado dentro del Caldero Chorreante cinco días enteros. Harry suspiró contento cuando el sol calentó su delgado rostro y la brise agitó su cabello alborotado. Qué lástima que no pudiera arriesgarse a volar en su escoba. Si tan sólo pudiera dar una vuelta en su Saeta de Fuego, las cosas serían simplemente perfectas.

La señal del tráfico cambió, y Harry se apresuró a cruzar la calle y llegar a la acera junto con el resto de los peatones, tomando nota de las librerías, tiendas de música, y restaurantes de hamburguesas que pasaba. Tal vez podría explorarlos después, pero por ahora, se dirigía a la cercana estación del metro. La misma estación, recordó Harry afectuosamente, en la que él y Rubeus Hagrid habían viajado cuando había visitado el Caldero Chorreante por primera vez. Mientras continuaba su camino, se preguntó distraídamente cómo le estaría llendo al semi – gigante. Sonaba como si Dumbledore estuviera planeando enviar a Hagrid y a Madam Maxime como emisarios a los gigantes, en un intento de evitar que Voldemort ganara su apoyo. El muchacho esperaba que todo le estuviera saliendo bien a su amigo. Cuando Hedwig regresara, le enviaría una carta.

Harry giró un poco los ojos, cuando llegó a su destino, y siguió a un grupo de gente escaleras abajo. Mirando hacia atrás, era difícil creer cuán poco preparado había estado para su primer contacto con el mundo mágico. Recordaba haber alzado la vista hacia Hagrid, después de leer su lista de artículos requeridos para su primer año en Hogwarts. "¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres?" había preguntado, con sorprendida incredulidad. Tan sólo no parecía posible.

"Sí, si sabes adónde ir," le había respondido Hagrid, un brillo de alegría en sus negros ojos como los de un escarabajo.

Harry todavía no había estado totalmente convencido. Sabía que Londres era una ciudad grande, con abundantes y diversas áreas de compras, ¡pero realmente! ¿Un caldero? ¿Una varita? _¿Guantes de piel de Dragón? _Harry se había sentido un poco renuente a hacerse a la idea.

T­o Vernon y t­a Petunia hab­an sabido que él era un mago, por supuesto, pero se lo habían mantenido oculto, y se enfadaban siempre que trataba de hacer preguntas. Ellos sostenían que las muertes de James y Lily Potter, y la brillante cicatriz en forma de rayo, habían sido causadas por un accidente de auto. Toda su vida, Harry había escuchado el bramido de t­o Vernon, "¡No hay cosas tales como la magia!" Hab­a sido duro, al principio, aceptar que la magia real. Harry hab­a pasado sus primeras horas con Hagrid temeroso de que fuera alguna broma colosal, o bien, un sueño sumamente detallado y maravilloso. Esperaba despertar en cualquier momento, y encontrarse de regreso con los Dursley, en una destartalada cabaña en la roca.

La idea de la magia, sin embargo, no era nada comparada con la reacción que había ocasionado en el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando Tom se hab­a realizado quién era, y desconsideradamente dijo su nombre, un silencio hab­a descendido sobre la taberna. Magos y Brujas se habían arremolinado alrededor suyo, deseosos de estrechar su mano y darle la bienvenida en su regreso. Le habían dicho más veces de las que podía contar que era un honor conocerlo. Después de casi cuatro años, estaba más acostumbrado a eso, pero incluso entonces, encontraba su fama desconcertante. Su repentina celebridad había contribuido más a su shock cultural que los espejos que hablaban, los fantasmas, las escaleras móviles, los coches que volaban, y los Trolls de montaña en conjunto.

Harry cogió un mapa del subterráneo de Londres en el dispensador del boleto, compró su pase, y se dirigió hacia la plataforma. _Todo es basura, de todas formas, pensó, _cuando miró al tren entrando en la estación. Dudaba mucho de que fuera como todo el mundo mágico lo hacía parecer, pero también le gustaba pensar que no era un ser tan completamente despreciable como le decían sus parientes. Por lo menos esperaba que no lo fuera. En el mundo muggle, los Dursley pensaban en él como una vergüenza... una carga. Su misma presencia en su casa era como un pequeño secreto oscuro que hacían grandes esfuerzos por ocultar. Harry se encogió filosóficamente de hombros. La verdad estaba en alguna parte entre esos dos extremos -- esperanzadamente más cerca del lado bueno, aunque a veces no estaba seguro.

Harry entró en el tren cuando las puertas se abrieron, y eligió un asiento con ventana. Sonrió ligeramente, al recordar de nuevo al amable semi-gigante, y cómo había charlado sobre dragones, y parquímetros, y los métodos de transporte muggles. Harry sabía que hab­a sido muy afortunado de tener a Hagrid como guía, y se preguntó brevemente cómo los de origen muggle, como Hermione, lograban enfrentarlo. Actualmente, Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca había pensado mucho en el asunto. Hermione siempre había parecido estar tan bien informada y que tenía todo bajo control, que nunca pensó en preguntarle cómo había reaccionado al recibir _su_ carta de Hogwarts. Harry frunció el ceño pensativamente, después se encogió de hombros. Quizás podría preguntar a la Dra. Granger.

Algunos pasajeros de último minuto abordaron antes de que se cerraran las puertas, y el tren salió de la estación. Harry miró a través de la ventana, hasta que el tren entró en el túnel que conduc­a a la siguiente parada. Cuando su visión estuvo limitada a una pared de concreto, Harry dio la espalda a la ventana, y sacó su lista de compras y direcciones de su bolsillo de la camisa.

Cuando terminó su correspondencia el día anterior, Harry había echado una cuidadosa ojeada a sus pertenencias, y había hecho una lista de compras. Era un poco más extensa de lo que había esperado, pero no podía evitarse. Necesitaba calcetines, zapatos, lentes, ropa interior, artículos de tocador, y toda su ropa necesitaba ser substituida -- incluso sus uniformes de Hogwarts.

El joven mago se rió suavemente entre dientes cuando recordó intentar vestirse aquella mañana. Había decidido usar su camisa y sus pantalones del colegio, para así no parecer un completo pelagatos, ¡y se había sentido totalmente sorprendido al encontrar que sus brazos y piernas eran más largos que sus ropas! Quizás ésa era la causa de los molestos dolores que tenía. Todavía podía ponerse los zapatos, aunque los dedos apenas le cabían, y parecían ser del mismo tamaño alrededor del centro, pero su camisa se sentía un poco estrecha en sus hombros. Y definitivamente mostraba una parte del tobillo y también las muñecas.

Había comprado ese uniforme... ¿cuándo? ¿el Verano anterior a su tercer año? ¿El verano pasado? Harry negó con la cabeza con impaciencia. No importaba. El punto era, que Madam Malkin había dejado bastante tela para que creciera. Si las mangas de su camisa y las piernas de sus pantalones hubieran sido más largar, habría perdido puntos de su casa por desaliñado. Ahora que lo pensaba, al final del último curso, sus mangas parecían subirse a sus brazos, y las piernas de sus pantalones apenas cubrían la parte superior de sus zapatos. Tan sólo había estado demasiado distraído para darse cuenta. Mirando a su pila de la lavandería, Harry también había notado que ya no había necesitado dar vuelta a las mangas y las piernas de los pantalones de la ropa muggle que había usado ayer. Harry había estado llevando las ropas usadas y dejadas por Dudley desde que dejó la escuela, así que realmente no hab­a notado su nueva altura.

Al final, se había quitado el uniforme y se había puesto uno de sus viejos trajes muggles en su lugar. De cualquier modo, no era ningún punto de referencia de la moda, pero, en opinión de Harry, la ropa que era demasiado grande, pero más cerca de la longitud apropiada, parecía menos estúpido que en la ropa que era demasiado corta. El muchacho bajó brevemente la mirada hacia su traje, y se estremeció levemente. Las viejas ropas de Dudley eran tan grandes, que esperaba que _nunca _las llenaríatotalmente.

Era asombroso, realmente, había pensado Harry, cuando estudiaba su reflejo en el espejo. No podía creerlo. Debido al Torneo de los Tres Magos, había pasado gran parte del tiempo del pasado año escolar tan nervioso, que estaba casi físicamente enfermo. Su dieta y sus hábitos de comida se resentían cuando estaba preocupado, triste, enfadado o deprimido. Tendía a encerrarse en sí mismo y dejaba la comida, pero evidentemente había obtenido lo suficiente, por sus pequeños arranques de crecimiento.

Entonces, nuevamente, quizá no era algo tan asombroso, después de todo. Ron, Hermione, y lo que parecía la mitad de la torre de Gryffindor -- la familia de Ron, el equipo de Quidditch, y sus compañeros de dormitorio, pro nombrar a algunos -- sab­an que aquello era una característica suya, y generalmente lo importunaban para que comiera, al menos un poco, incluso cuando no tenía ganas. Además, ciertamente había tenido suficiente para comer desde que estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. _Soy realmente afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos, _pensóHarry pasaba a toda velocidad por el túnel. Una arruga de determinación apareció en su rostro, y levantó la barbilla en forma casi desafiante. Haría lo que fuera necesario. Nadie más sería lastimado por causa suya si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

El tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, conforme se acercaba a la siguiente estación. Harry echó un rápido vistazo a su mapa del subterráneo, después de las instrucciones que le había dado la Dra. Granger. Estaba en la línea correcta, pero todavía le faltaban unas cuantas paradas antes de llegar a la que quería.

Cuando Harry había llamado a la residencia de los Granger aquella mañana, había estado listo para confesarle todo a Hermione. No veía escapar de ello. Había contado con que ella querría una explicación cuando le contestara, y le pidiera que le pasar a su mamá, pero aquello no había ocurrido. Se habría preocupado por si había llamado demasiado temprano, pero había encontrado a Helen Granger sola en casa. Hermione y su papá ya habían salido en su paseo anual de padre e hija de todo un día, y Helen no esperaba que volvieran hasta la hora de cenar, si no después. "Hermione lamentará haber perdido tu llamada, Harry, aunque debo decir, ¿una lechuza ayer por la noche, y ahora una llamada? ¿Tiene usted alguna intención con mi hija, Sr. Potter?" lo había embromado ella.

Harry estaba seguro que ella podía haberlo oído ruborizarse a través del teléfono. "¿Ya recibió mi nota?" había preguntado, evadiendo cuidadosamente la pregunta e intentando sonar sorprendido.

"De hecho sí. Estaba muy feliz de saber de tí. ¿Así que ahora eres un hombre trabajado, o no?"

"S­í señora. De hecho, erm, de hecho, eso es parte de la razón por la que le llamé," dijo Harry, entonces se lanzó antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. "Necesito comprar algunas ropas y cosas, para el trabajo, quiero decir, y puesto que usted vive en Londres, me preguntaba si, ¿podría recomendarme algunas tiendas?"

"¿Vendrás todo el camino hasta Londres?" La Dra. Granger se había oído desconcertada. "¿No te sería más fácil simplemente visitar algunas tiendas en Surrey?"

_Oh,cierto. Ella piensa que todav­a estoy en Little Whinging. _Harry pensó rápidamente. "Tengo que ir a Gringott's y cambiar algo del dinero en mi cámara acorazada en libras," le dijo. Era verdad, después de todo. El banco mágico abriría pronto, y planeaba ir all­ tan pronto como hubiera colgado. "Necesito ropas muggles, así que me figuré que podría simplemente hacer mis compras en la ciudad."

La Dra, Granger hizo una breve pausa, reflexionando en lo que le había dicho. "¿Vendrás a Londres sólo?" le preguntó, buscando una aclaración.

"S­í. Mi supervisor me dejó el día libre para encargarme de eso."

"Pero porqué... quiero decir que, dónde... Umm... " Helen no hab­a sabido cómo formular la pregunta que quería hacer sin sonar totalmente falta de tacto.

Aunque Harry le había entendido. Le había respondido en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono de voz casual. "mi tía y mi tío por el momento no están disponibles. Lamento molestarle, pero esto ocurrió en forma repentina, y usted me dijo que podía llamar…" Harry se cortó y comenzó a perder confianza cuando su largo silencio por el shock continuó en la línea. "No importa, entonces. Yo… yo tan sólo pensé que el viaje sería un poco más sencillo si hablaba con alguien que supiera dónde encontrar las cosas -- estoy más familiarizado con el Callejón Diagon que con Londres. ¿Podría tratar de llamar a Hermione a otra hora?"

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! No, espera, Harry, "había dicho Helen, dándose cuenta de que él había malinterpretado su falta de respuesta. "Lo siento. Por supuesto que puedes llamarnos en cualquier momento. Tan sólo estaba un poco sorprendida porque te permitieran salir sólo."

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que ésa no sería la primera opción de nadie, pero así es," había contestado francamente el joven el mago.

"Gran verdad," Helen convino, entonces se arregló.

Harry se pasó una mano por su ingobernable cabello, apartándolo de sus ojos, y observando ociosamente cuando el tren llegó a la siguiente parada. Parecía que la Dra. Granger tenían sus propios planes. Iba a pasar algo de tiempo en su oficina aquella mañana, y después haría sus propias diligencias por la tarde. Tan rápido como pudiera decir. "Bob, es tu tío," tenía un compromiso para ir de compras con la madre de su mejor amiga, completada con una cita para almorzar. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado eso. Tan sólo había querido obtener algún consejo y tal vez, unas cuantas direcciones cuando llamó, pero Helen era más difícil de discutir que Hermione. Consecuentemente, estaba comenzando un poco más tarde de lo planeado. La Dra. Granger tenía algo de trabajo que hacer, y él mismo tenía que darse algo de tiempo para "llegar a Londres desde Surrey."

El muchacho alzó confusamente una ceja. Ahora sabía de dónde venía la costumbre de Hermione de hablar muy rápido cuando se entusiasmaba o se excitaba por algo. También comenzaba a sospechar que la Dra. Granger era tan hábil como su hija para asimilar la información y encajar las cosas. Si no quería que ella adivinara su situación, tendría que mantener los pies en la tierra. Harry frunció el ceño ante la ventana, a medida que el tren seguía su camino y se preguntó si sería mejor confesar ahora, y lidiar con ello.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su parada, Harry salió del tren, llegó hasta la calle y buscó el consultorio dental de la que los Granger eran socio. Las instrucciones de Helen eran muy buenas, así que muy pronto, el Gryffindor se encontró en un cuarto muy limpio, alegre y adornado. Después de una breve conversación con al recepcionista, la Dra. Grager salió apresuradamente de la parte de atrás. 

"Lo siento, Harry. Casi termino. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?" lo invitó ella.

Harry asintió con naturalidad, y la siguió de regreso a uno de los cuartos de examinación. Una vez allí, miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, a las diversas máquinas y herramientas centelleantes, mientras la Dra. Granger clasificana los archivos en los que había estado trabajando. "¿Pensando en una carrera de dentista, Harry?" le preguntó Helen con una sonrisa, observando su interés.

Cuando Harry se había sonrojado, y había admitido renuentemente que nunca antes había visto aquellas cosas, Helen se había escandalizado. Harry se vió tumbado sin ceremonias en una silla de examen, y Helen lo hab­a revisado rápidamente, buscando cualquier punto suave o débil. Acostumbrado a tratar con Hermione cuando se el metía algo en la cabeza, Harry había pensado que era mejor no discutir, y se había sometido a su reconocimiento y raspados sin protestar.

"Bien, debo decir, Harry, o que te cuidas excepcionalmente a ti mismo, o que estás bendecido con unos genes realmente buenos," le dijo la Dra. Granger pocos minutos después. "Sin embargo, deberías hacerte unos exámenes apropiados y limpiezas. Si prefieres ir a un consultorio dental más cercano a tu casa, está bien, pero no descuides tus dientes."

Harry hab­a estado de acuerdo, y obligatoriamente concertó una cita cuando pasaron por el escritorio de la recepcionista. Entonces él y Helen habían salido a un cercano centro comercial. Su primera parada hab­a sido una tiende que anunciaba su capacidad de tener los lentes listos en alrededor de una hora. Harry logró conseguir una cita aquél mismo día en el consultorio de un óptico que estaba afiliado a la tienda. Faltaba algún tiempo antes de la cita de Harry, así que fueron a conseguir algo de comida para el almuerzo.

Harry hab­a temido que él y la Dra. Granger estarían vacilantes, o torpes con uno con el otro, pero para su agradable sorpresa, habían congeniado con gran facilidad. Por supuesto, ayudó que tenían un tema preferido en común: Hermione.

Helen había estado curiosa por saber algo más sobre la vida de Hermione en Hogwarts, y de cómo había llegado a ser tan buena amistad con Harry y Ron. Harry se había visto obligado a contarle algunas de las historias más inocuas de su repertorio. Había comenzado con su encuentro inicial en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y terminado con su abrumadora gratitud por la forma en que ella le había creído, y lo había apoyado el último año. "No lo merecía­,"le dijo a Helen. "Sobre todo después de que fui tan despreciable y un pequeño tondo en nuestro tercer año."

"Estás creciendo, Harry," le dijo Helen sabiamente. "Se necesita mucho valor para admitir tus errores. Tan sólo asegúrate de aprender de la experiencia y no cometas el mismo error."

Cuando terminaron de comer, se separaron brevemente. Helen escoltó a Harry de regreso al consultorio del optometrista, y se fue a hacer unas cuantas diligencias mientras él veía al doctor. Harry llenó los formatos para los archivos, y después se ocupó con los folletos en el área de espera. Los de los lentes de contacto, especialmente la sección llamada "Para los Estilos de Vida Activos de Hoy " atrajeron su interés:

_Para cualquier deporte, con un ajuste y comodidad excepcionales, las lentes de hoy están listos para jugar. Hechas de materiales especiales que los dan mejor cabida, las lentes de contacto de hoy permanecen en su lugar bajo casi cualquier condición -- permitiendo que usted se concentre en el juego, y mantenga su nivel competitivo. _

Ooooooh, s­. A Harry le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Sonrió cuando revisó la lista de las ventajas de las lentes de contacto comparados con los lentes:

_Las lentes de contacto son más cómodas... no se doblan o se rompen... no se empañan con la transpiración... no se empalan cuando están guardados… permiten una mayor profundidad de percepción y visión periférica... mejora su capacidad para juzgar distancias y velocidad... _

Mejor y mejor. La sonrisa de Harry se volvió un poco depredadora, cuando se colocó en modalidad "Destruir a Malfoy". Las lentes de contacto sonaban como hechas a medidas para el Quidditch. Draco Malfoy y el resto del equipo de Slytherin nunca sabrían qué los había golpeado.

Harry se ensombreció un poco cuando los otros buscadores de Hogwarts, Cho Chang y Cedric Diggory se cruzaron por su mente. Todavía le dolía recordar lo que le había sucedido a Cedric, pero a Harry se le había hecho más fácil de soportar desde la noche en que había tenido su pequeño llanto a lágrima viva. No le gustaba lo que había pasado, y nunca lo haría, pero había hecho lo correcto al ofrecer compartirlo con Cedric. De esto estaba seguro. Harry había pasado las últimas noches estudiando las circunstancias desde todos los ángulos posibles. No tenía forma de saber que la copa era un traslador. Incluso Dumbledore no lo había sabido. Permitir hundirse en la desesperación, y revolcarse en su propia miseria no serviría de nada, y ciertamente no honraría la memoria de Cedric. Harry se había hecho a la idea de jugar Quidditch el siguiente curso, a menos que fuera cancelado otra vez. No permitiría que Voldemort le quitara otra de las cosas que amaba.

Además, ¿no había dicho Hermione que lucía diferente sin sus lentes? También podría ser que le fueran útiles para su pequeña charada. Definitivamente tendría que ver si servían de algo. Harry echó un breve vistazo a las secciones que describían los tipos de lentes de contacto y los cuidados que requerían, y leyó cuidadosamente otro folleto que anunciaba las lentes de contacto de color antes de que el doctor lo llamara.

Para cuando Helen Granger hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en la tienda de lentes, Harry había terminado con su examen. Ella lo encontró de pie delante de las micas en exhibición para hombres, con su prescripción en la mano y luciendo un poco confundido. "Así, pues, ¿cómo te fue?" le preguntó ella a manera de saludo, cuando se acercó al muchacho.

"Bien," le contestó Harry distraídamente, todavía mirando hacia la pared. "Estoy tratando de elegir algunos marcos." Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió tímidamente. "Nunca antes se me permitió elegir," le confesó.

Helen asintió, asumiendo su tía siempre había tenido la última palabra respecto a los lentes que había comprado en el pasado. Aunque ella se preguntó por el gusto de la mujer. Las gruesas micas negras, que Harry usaba, eran bastante útiles, suponía ella, pero realmente no hacían nada por él. A la larga, seleccionaron unas micas más pequeñas, delgadas, de alambre, que le quedaban mejor a Harry, y que no parecían abrumar su rostro, como hacían las viejas.

Helen había mirado con creciente curiosidad cuando Harry pagó sus compras. "¿También lentes de contacto? Observó ella, divertida, cuando salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia la alamerda. El muchacho había asentido entusiastamente, y había sacado un arrugado folleto del bolsillo de su pantalón, señalando la sección de exaltaba las virtudes de los lentes de contacto, y los "Estilos de Vida Activos de Hoy". _Claro_, sonrió Helen, divertida, cuando leyó aquello. _Los Chavales y sus deportes. Y pensar que había creído que lo hacía por vanidad_.

Si Harry pensó que las opciones de lentes para hombres eran impresionantes. Se sintió totalmente abrumado cuando se enfrentó al maravilloso mundo de las ventas al menudeo. En el pasado, la tía Petunia se presentaba muy secamente con paquete te las viejas ropas de Dudley, y eso era lo que tenía que ponerse. Realmente, nunca antes se había comprado sus propias ropas, a excepción de las de con Madam Malkin, pro supuesto, y ésas no contaban. Tenía una lista precisa de qué y cuántos artículos necesitaba de cada cosa cuando había hecho ahí sus compras­. No había opciones. Todos los uniformes eran iguales. La única vez que habría podido elegir fue el año pasado, con las túnicas de gala -- y la señora Weasley hab­a escogido por él. Ella había hecho las compras del año pasado para sus chicos, Hermione, y él mismo, mientras que habían ido a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Se había visto perdido en aquél ambiente desconocido y confuso. ¡Hab­a tanto a dónde mirar! No había sabido por dónde comenzar, o qué elegir, y había estado totalmente apabullado por los dependientes y sus ofrecimientos de ayuda. ¡Ni siquiera había sabido su tala actual, por todos los cielos!

La presencia de la Dra. Granger había sido inmensamente tranquilizante y provechosa. Ella lo había orientado suavemente en la dirección correcta, ocupándose de las preguntas de los dependientes, tomando sus medidas para así poder juzgar su tamaño, y mostrándole cómo combinar y emparejar algunas ropas separadas par hacer varias combinaciones. Ella también sabía aprovechar las ventas y dónde obtener el mejor precio. Harry apreciaba que había aprendido más acerca del valor y comparación de costos en una hora con la madre de Hermione de lo que había logrado aprender de su tía en toda su vida. Consecuentemente, fue capaz de comprar más de lo que esperaba.

Por su parte, Helen llevó a Harry de tienda en tienda, haciendo de intermediaria con el personal de ventas, y gozando a fondo gozar con la lenta metamorfosis sucedía ante sus ojos. Había descubierto que Harry lucía mejor en colores más oscuros, y brillantes, y con los estilos simples, que acentuaban su coloración, y disimulaban su delgadez. Helen movió la cabeza, maravillada. Cuando el muchacho había salido renuentemente del vestidor, para que así ella pudiera ver las ropas que se estaba probando, la diferencia había sido estremecedora. Harry seguía siendo infantilmente ligero, y de aspecto un poco pandillero y juguetón, pero la materia prima estaba all­. Cuando lograra dejar atrás la etapa de "Todo codos y rodillas" y se rellenara un poco, el niño iba a ser devastador. Helen lo consideró especulativamente. _Podría_ ser digno de Hermione... quizá.

Helen se rió entre dientes un poco ante la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. _Tranquilízate mujer_, se dijo. _No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Después de todo tan sólo son niños, y puede ser que ni siquiera estén interesados el uno en el otro. _

Actualmente, pensó Helen cuando obligó a sus pensamientos a regresar al presente, estaba comenzando a preguntarse si necesitarían hacer más de un viaje. Habían comprado solamente lo mínimo indispensable, ¡pero Harry necesitaba tanto! Se preguntaba cómo cargarían todo, pero cuando le expresó sus preocupaciones a Harry, éste simplemente había sonreído, y se había sacado una arrugada bolsa de compras de su bolsillo.

Tom, del Caldero Chorreante se la había dejado en préstamo, le explico el chico. Tenían encantamientos para aligerar y de expansión en ella. Helen había mirado sorprendida, cuando él se había detenido brevemente en un vest­bulo que estaba a mano, y había procedido a guardar todo lo que había comprado hasta entonces. "¿Puedo llevarle también lo suyo?" se había ofrecido cortésmente, señalando las compras llevaba ella. Helen asintió, momentáneamente muda por la sorpresa, le dio sus cosas sin comentarios, y miró al adolescente meterlas en su bolsa de compras aparentemente sin fondo. S­, la magia definitivamente tenía su utilidad. Se preguntó distraídamente si Hermione podría hacerle una bolsa como aquélla para ella. Ciertamente le sería muy práctica a la hora de hacer las compras de Navidad.

El viaje al peluquero hab­a sido otra revelación. Harry había protestado, diciendo que tan sólo era una pérdida de tiempo, pero Helen había insistido, y los resultados habían valido la pena. El pelo del muchacho era negro azabache, y tan ingobernable como siempre, pero el estilista le había cambiado _algo -- _¿el largo? ¿Quizás la forma? La Dra. Granger no podría ubicar con certeza qué era distinto, pero había algo. Como sus lentes, el corte de cabello de Harry simplemente le había abrumado el rostro. Todavía le caían cabellos largos sobre la frente, para ocultar su distintiva cicatriz, pero el aspecto total era diferente -- más atractivo, de algún modo. Salió de sus cavilaciones, y notó que Harry se examinaba cuidadosamente su reflejo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pasa algo malo, querido? ¿No te gustó el corte de pelo?"

"¿Qué? Oh, no. El corte está muy bien, Dra. Granger," le dijo Harry, dándose vuelta y sonriéndole," tan sólo trataba de figurarme cuándo me va a durar."

"Bien, tendrás que recortarlo de vez en cuando," lo embromó Helen.

Harry se rió disimuladamente por lo bajo, y le hizo señas de que se le acercara mientras que salían del local del peluquero. "¿Hermione llegó a hacer magia accidental antes de que recibiera su carta de Hogwarts?" le preguntó.

Helen asintió, refrenándose de lanzarse a relatar las historias en específico por el momento.

"Yo también," admitió el muchacho con tranquilidad. "Creo que de alguna forma se manifestaba al mantener subconscientemente mi cabello como estaba, o algo así. No importa cuántas veces me enviara la tía Petunia a recortarme el pelo. Siempre lucía igual. Regresaba de con el peluquero luciendo como si no hubiera ido." Harry frunció un poco más el entrecejo, después continuó. "Una vez se hartó de eso y lo cortó ella misma. Dejó el frente largo, para cubrir mi cicatriz, pero en el resto estaba muy corto." Harry se detuvo brevemente y le dio a la Dra. Granger una media sonrisa pesarosa. "Se veía horrible," continuó cuando ella no le dijo nada. "De todos modos, pasé toda la noche preocupándome por cómo se iban a burlar y a reírse de mí en la escuela, pero cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, mi cabello estaba exactamente como había estado antes de que ella lo cortara." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Antes no estaba tratando de hacerme el difícil, tan sólo pensé que no tenía caso tratar de cambiarme el pelo desde que había pasado aquello."

Helen asintió pensativamente. "Será un experimento interesante," convino ella, "pero creo que esta vez se mantendrá así, porque te ha gustado. Admitiste que no te importaban mucho los resultados de los esfuerzos de tu tía."

"Es verdad," dijo Harry, elocuentemente antes de consultar su lista. Descartó los artículos que ya tenían: camisas, pantalones, calcetines, zapatos... "todavía tengo que recoger mis lentes nuevos, y ver al químico," le informó©, después habré terminado. "Qué de lo suyo, Dra. Granger?"

"También casi he terminado. Debo decir que no estaba segura de qué esperar, pero he disfrutado el día de hoy enormemente, Harry."

El joven mago sonrió contento aunque avergonzado. "Gracias, Dra. Granger. Me pasa igual."

"La próxima vez, tendremos que traer a Hermione con nosotros," lo embromó Helen. Ella medio esperaba que Harry se sonrojara otra vez, pero él continuaba sonriéndole.

"S­. Aunque espero esto no será necesario otra vez por algún tiempo. Unas cuantas cosas puede estar bien, pero me atrevería a decir que el día de hoy se podría clasificar como entrenamiento."

Helen se rió, y cariñosamente le alborotó el pelo. Muy pronto, se encontró mirando fijamente el asombroso resultado completo de las compras del día. "¿Cómo está?" le preguntó el técnico óptico, cuando Harry se colocó sus lentes nuevos. Los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron encantados. "¡Oh, wow!" respló. "¡No puedo creer que pudiera andar por ahí con mi antiguo par! ¡Ahora todo está mucho más claro!" Se volvió hacia Helen. "¿Qué opina usted? ¿Me quedan bien?"

"Por completo, Harry, por completo." Helen movió la cabeza aturdida. "Buen Dios, niño, pareces un ser humano distinto."

Él se animó ante eso. "¿De verdad?"

"S­, realmente. Si no hubiera estado contigo todo el día de hoy, no estoy segura de haberte reconocido."

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió traviesa. "¿Podría pedirle un favor?"

"Supongo," concedió la Dra. Granger.

Harry se rió ante su vacilación. "No es nada horrible, lo prometo. Sé que tendrá que contarle a su familia dónde ha estado todo el día, pero ¿no podría usted no decirle a Hermione sobre mi, erm, nuevo look? Quiero sorprenderla la próxima vez que la vea.

Una vez que se probó los lentes, Harry se dirigió al área de los lentes de contacto. El doctor había telefoneado su orden a la tienda, y Harry tenía lentes claras y de color listas. Al principio, las lentes se habían sentido muy extrañas, como si le hubiera caído una pestaña en el ojo, pero Harry se había acostumbrado a la sensación rápidamente.

"Ahora todo está bien, vamos a cerciorarnos de que todos te quedan bien," le dijo el técnico, indicando a Harry que se quitara las lentes claras y se pusiera las de color. Obedientemente, Harry lo hizo, y unos momentos después, un virtual extraño le devolvía la mirada en el espejo. Eso era lo que notaba la gente, decidió Harry. El cabello, los ojos, y la cicatriz. ¡Hombre, qué diferencia hacía el cambio del color de los ojos!

"Todavía no sé por qué quieres cambiar el color de tus ojos," le dijo la técnica francamente. "Parece como si ya estuvieras usando lentes de contacto verdes."

Harry se había encogido de hombros, parpadeando con sus ojos ahora marrones la miró cándidamente. "Supongo que quería un cambio."

"Como quieras. Parece que todo está bien. ¿Entiendes el procedimiento para cuidar de las lentes?

"Sí, señora."

"Todo bien, entonces. ¿Qué quieres usar para salir? ¿Los lentes, los de contacto claros o los de color?"

"Los claros, creo." Harry se cambió nuevamente sus contactos. Realmente se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en esto. Inicialmente no había pensado que podría controlar su reflejo de parpadeo lo bastante para ponerse y quitarse las lentes, pero había logrado mejorar con la práctica.

Helen revisaba sus mensajes cuando salió del área de prueba. Cuando Harry llegó hasta ella, suspiró con pesar. "Iba a ver si Greg y Hermione ten­ían algunos planes para la cena, pero han decidido a ir al cine, y no volverán hasta tarde."

Harry se había decepcionado, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "No me es difícil llegar al tren," le dijo, encogiendo sus delgados hombros, cuando caminaron hacia el químico. "Puedo venir otra día que sea más conveniente." Harry se detuvo y se mordió el labio, antes de mirar con incertidumbre a la Dra. Granger. "Realmente aprecio su ayuda en la salida de hoy. No tenía idea de en lo que me estaba metiendo."

"No fue nada, querido. Lo disfruté mucho, "Helen sonrió mientras dejaban la tienda. Era cierto. Para su sorpresa, Harry era un compañero amable y agradable. Y también tenía el buen sentido de reconocer cuán maravillosa era su hija, y no le importaba compartirle historias sobre ella -- hasta un cierto punto. Sí, Hermione tenía un buen amigo en éste.

* * *

"¿Mamá?" 

"¿Helen? ¿Estás despierta todavía, querida"

Helen parpadeó confusa, después vio la televisión y se relajó. Debía haber dormido una siesta.

"¿Mamá?"

Ah. Hermione y Greg estaban de regreso. "Aquí estoy," llamó, y pronto su familia estuvo ante ella. "¿Cómo fue su día?" sonrió ella.

"¡Genial, mamá! Realmente deberías haber estado allí, "farfulló Hermione, prorrumpiendo de lleno en historias del día.

Helen se acomodó, contenta, escuchando a su marido e hija. Ella siempre adoraba escuchar sus historias, pero esta noche estaba esperando la pregunta que uno de ellos inevitablemente le haría.

"Así pues, mamá, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

Helen sonrió para sus adentros. _Sí, ésa era. _Ella se estiró, lánguidamente, y entonces les sonrió a su marido y a su hija.

* * *

El título también podría traducirse como "Un día libre", o incluso, haciendo referencia a la actividad realizada, como "Un día de compras", aunque tomándome un poco más de libertad. 

Me decidí por "Un día afuera", por considerar que Harry podría haber tenido otros "Días libres", muy diversos, aunque en ellos no hubiera salido, ya fuera en el Colegio o en la casa de los Dursley. Así que consideré que la palabra "afuera" era más exacta dada la situación y lo que se quería resaltar, el 'cambio de escenario' de Harry, después de varios días recluido, y no tanto el que ese día tuviera o no que hacer algún trabajo más tarde (a su regreso).

* * *


	9. Haciendo Planes

**REALIZATIONS** por _Wishweaver_.

Traducido por **Ianthe**.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, locación, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los trabajos de J. K. Rowling son míos.

**Créditos actuales y futuros: **

La información de los lentes de contacto de Harry del capítulo anterior, se basó en un folleto de "_LensCrafter"s_.

Toda la información de la fase lunar se basa en los 1995 datos archivados en el sitio Web de la marina: aa.usno.navy.mil/data/docs/MoonPhase.html.

Los datos para la conversión de Galeones se basa en la información expuesta en La tasa de cambio se basó en el cheque presentado a la Comic Relief por Daniel Radcliffe por las ventas de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos, _y _Bestias fantásticas y dónde encontrarlas_.

* * *

**Cap­tulo 9 : Haciendo Planes**

Miércoles 12 de Julio de 1995

La antigua casa de los Riddle, se erguía sobre la cima de una colina que dominaba la villa de Little Hangleton con toda la gracia y calidez de un hambriento buitre. Hacía alrededor de cincuenta años atrás, había sido una mansión magnífica, hogar del señor y la señora Riddle, y su hijo ya crecido, Tom. Ahora, era una mera sombra de su grandeza anterior, con los vidrios de las ventanas rotos, le faltaban tejas en la azotea, y la hiedra crecí en forma desenfrenada en los jardines y en las paredes exteriores.

Los Riddles no habían sido populares entre los otros residentes de Little Hangleton. Eran aristócratas, y conscientes de las diferencias de clases, y se encerraban en sí mismos, pero a pesar de ello, su historia, o parte de ella, era bien conocida. Era una entrañable pieza del folclor local, conocida entre todos los habitantes de la localidad, y la leyenda crecía cada vez que volvía a contarse. Era una saga que incluía la mayor parte de los mejores elementos de una buena historia: amor, tragedia, traición, misterio, y muertes inexplicables.

Los Riddle, como se decía no eran del tipo más amistoso. Ninguno de los tres tenía nada de paciencia con algo, o con cualquier persona que fuera diferente, o inusual, y se consideraban por encima de los otros aldeanos. Los padres se consideraban unos snobs, en el mejor de los casos, y su hijo Tom era peor, si eso era posible. Todo Little Hangleton había asumido siempre que se casaría pro algún matrimonio arreglado, con alguna de las chicas de la sociedad de Great Hangleton o de algún otro lugar. Así que había sido una gran sorpresa, cuando Tom al llegar a la juventud, había comenzado a ver a una chica de la localidad. Ni en sus sueños más locos, habían imaginado los habitantes de la villa que Tom se enamoraría de una de las chicas de allí… o que sus padres toleraran una relación como ésa.

Tristemente, no había salido bien. Los residentes de Little Hangleton se habían sentido decepcionados, no realmente sorprendidos, cuando Tom había cortado abruptamente las relaciones con su joven amante, y se rehusó incluso a reconocer su existencia. Sus padres nunca la habían aprobado, después de todo. Humillada y con el corazón roto, ella eventualmente se había ido de Little Hangleton, y nunca más habían sabido de ella.

Los porqués de la relación siempre proporcionaron amplio material de especulación. Incluso después de casi setenta años, la gente todavía se preguntaba por qué Tom Riddle la había hecho a un lado tan fríamente. Algunos pensaban que ella podría haber estado embarazada. Otros especularon que sus pares habían aumentado la presión para que terminara con ella. Todavía había otros que conjeturaban que podía ser se acabara por cansarse de ella, como un niño abandonaba un juguete viejo a favor de uno nuevo y brillante. La culpa casi siempre se echaba sobre Ton, y no sobre la chica. Ella había sido un alma apacible, dulce, y bien comportada, si bien algo poco ortodoxa. Los lugareños no creyeron que ella hubiera roto la relación, y no podían imaginársela engañando a Tom, o que hubiera hecho alguna cosa para ser merecedora de un tratamiento tan rudo. El destino de ella también era un tema de amplio debate. Algunos individuos prácticos, pensaban que ella debía hacer recogido los pedazos y rehecho su vida. Otros, con una inclinación más romántica o mórbida, insistían en que ella había muerto -- en el parto, por su propia mano, o que se había ido consumiendo a largo plazo, por su corazón roto.

Había algunos trozos de verdad en la desenfrenada especulación. La muchacha de hecho había estado embarazada, pero ése no era el único motivo por el que su relación se había destrozado. Tom había, de hecho, cortado todos los lazos, y la había rechazado violentamente después de descubrir que ella era una bruja.

Una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se permitía que magos y brujas revelaran la realidad mágica a un muggle, era cuando el mago o la bruja iban a formar una cierto tipo de enlace familiar con el muggle en cuestión. El matrimonio era la circunstancia más común, otras incluían el compromiso, adopción, guardián legal, y algunas veces el proporcional la alimentación. La mayoría de la gente mágica esperaba hasta tener algún tipo de promesa, ya fuera legal o verbal, antes de compartir su secreto, pero la joven bruja con la que Riddle estaba saliendo no lo hizo así. Habían discutido casualmente el matrimonio, y ella había asumido a él se alegraría por lo del niño tanto como ella.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Tom no se había mostrado comprensivo ni con su herencia, no por el embarazo, incluso llegó a acusarla de infidelidad. Asqueado y disgustado, la abandonó, aconsejándole que se librara del niño, y dejándola llevar sola la carga. Seguro en el conocimiento de que él era la parte herida, Tom hab­a vuelto con sus padres, y a su hogar ancestral. Ella había sido falsa con él, después de todo, y puesto que era una bruja, seguramente debería haber podido evitar un error como ése. Nunca supo, o le importó, que ella hubiera muerto poco después de que su hijo naciera, y tan sólo vivió lo suficiente para nombrar, al llorón bebé de cabello oscuro como su padre, al que a pesar de todo todavía amaba. Como su madre había parecido estar totalmente sola en el mundo, la partera que la asistió, había entregado al pequeño Tom Marvolo Riddle a las autoridades. ­De allí, lo habían colocado en un orfanato muggle.

Los aldeanos no habían sabido de estos detalles, así que se habían inventado los suyos. Eventualmente, el furor por el desastroso amorío de Tom disminuyó, y otros asuntos comenzaron a surgir en el chismorreo local. Los aldeanos en general estaban de acuerdo en que los Riddle eran crueles y despiadados, así como snobs, pero habían pensado eso desde antes, y la vida en Little Hangleton casi había regresado a la normalidad.

Habían pasado los años… algunos decían que quince, otros insistían que se acercaban a los veinte. Si no hubiera pasado otra cosa, la pequeña diversión de Tom Riddle podía haberse olvidado eventualmente, pero todas las posibilidades de eso habían salido volando por la ventana, cuando una mañana, habían encontrado muertos a Tom Riddle y a sus padres.

El pueblo se había deshecho en temerosos y excitados susurros, pero nadie había sentido verdadera pena. Los habitantes del pueblo estaban mucho más preocupados por la captura de cualquier asesino loco que podía estar suelto por ahí, que lo que lo habían estado por los difuntos. Frank Bryce, el jardinero de los Riddle, había sido arrestado, y se lo habían llevado para interrogarlo, todo lo que decía sabe, era que había visto a un extraño-- un adolescente pálido y con cabello oscuro-- la noche en que la familia había muerto. Su historia no había sido creía por completo, pero no había habido evidencia suficiente para culpar a Frank de ningún crimen. Lo habían liberado, y había continuado viviendo en la cabaña del jardinero en la propiedad de los Riddle, hasta su muerte, el verano anterior.

Ahora, los aldeanos miraban la vieja casa con suspicacia, y se rehusaban a acercarse a ella. Los aldeanos más prácticos, apuntaron la inestable condición de la estructura, los imprácticos insistían en que estaba encantada, o hechizada o maldita Quizás el espíritu vengativo de la chica desgraciada acechaba ahí. O quizás los mismo Riddle, o Bryce vagaban por los pasillos. La gente comenzó a evitar acercarse a la antigua residencia. Incluso los chicos de la aldea abandonaron su costumbre de romper las ventanas de la casa, y de atreverse a entrar en ella. A los más ancianos, que recordaban cuando habían muerto los Riddle, se les pidió que volvieran a contar sus historias. La muerte de Frank había desenterrado aquello, porque lo habían encontrado en la misma casa, en la misma condición en que habían encontrado a los Riddle cincuenta años atrás. Eso era lo más espantoso de todo. No había habido marca o herida alguna en ninguno de los cuerpos. Parecían, para todos los intentos y propósitos, perfectamente sanos -- a excepción de las expresiones aterrorizadas de sus rostros. ¿Era posible ser _asustado_ hasta morir?

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, estaba sentado ante la chimenea de la casa de los Riddle. Su serpiente, Nagini, estaba a su lado, y su sirviente, Setter Pettigrew, también conocido como Wormtail, oculto en las sombras, aguardando órdenes o instrucciones. 

Voldemort había decidido que la casa serviría como una aceptable base de operaciones, por ahora. Recordó la primera vez que había ido a ese lugar – cuando había puesto por primera vez los ojos sobre su padre, y sus asquerosos abuelos muggles. No los había matado inmediatamente, por supuesto. Los había hecho pagar en carne propia por el abandono de su madre, y de todos los años desgraciados que había estado languideciendo en esa horrible institución, antes de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Se había sentido tan bien de torturarlos… de oírlos gritar y rogar. Descubrió que prefería atormentar en vez de ser atormentado. El crecer en un orfanato muggle había sido una desagradable, miserable, experiencia, y cuando alcanzó la plenitud de su poder, Voldemort había decidido que el mundo en general debería pagar por no salvarlo y protegerlo. Odiaba, especialmente, a los muggles y sangre sucias, y a los magos que los toleraban, sin límites.

El Señor tenebroso resopló despreciativamente, mientras discretamente miraba a Pettogrew salir de su campo visual. El hombre era un cobarde – débil físicamente y mágicamente – pero por ahora, al menos, le era necesario. Voldemort había logrado, con ayuda de Pettigrew hacerse de otro cuerpo, usando un hueso del padre, la carne de su vasallo, y la sangre de un enemigo. Voldemort deseó haber podido ver la mirada en la cara de Wormtail cuando él se había cortado su propia mano, y la de Potter, cuando le habían sacado su sangre para la poción. En vez de eso, había tenido que contentarse con los sollozos angustiados de su vasallo, y el dolor y el creciente horror del muchacho cuando se dio cuenta de que la protección de su madre había sido eficazmente anulada por Voldemort. La ceremonia había salido bien, pero su nuevo cuerpo inicialmente se había cansado con facilidad. La noche de su renacimiento y el subsecuente duelo con Potter le había costado más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Le había tomado buena parte de las dos semanas anteriores para recobrar su vigor físico y mágico.

Aunque sus mortífagos no habían sospechado su debilidad. Esperaron a que les impartiera órdenes, y estaban a acostumbrados a esperar sobre sus manos y pies. Nadie había comentado nada cuando tomó un papel puramente de "supervisor", mientras que la casa del os Riddle era reparada y fortificada con las barreras, hechizos protectores, y encantamientos repelentes de muggles. Era el Poder Supremo. El Último Mago Tenebroso de la Historia Reciente. Así que no se esperaba que se ensuciara las menos con tareas tan mundanas.

No obstante, había requerido de los servicios de un criado de tiempo completo, por lo menos por algún tiempo, y aunque era un llorón, incompetente y cobarde traidor, Pettigrew había sido la opción lógica para esa tarea. Lo suponían muerto, así que no tenía un trabajo al qué volver, y ninguna familia o amigo que notara su ausencia. La boca de Voldemort se torció en una sonrisa cruel. Su condición mejoraba diariamente. Una vez que consiguiera recobrar su fuerza, siempre podría disponer del pequeño molesto parásito si así lo quería. Por ahora, dejaría quedarse al otro mago. Además, Meter Pettigrew tenía información que lo conduciría directamente a Harry Potter. Tan pronto como la poción de memoria de Snape estuviera terminada, podría decidir los pasos siguientes.

Voldemort rebullió de frustración por un momento, cuando recordó como otro plan cuidadosamente urdido se había visto frustrado por un simple desliz de un chico. Antes, había planeado librarse de Potter en forma rápida. Un limpio corte quirúrgico, para demostrar al mundo mágico cuán absurdo había sido el poner sus esperanzas en un joven sin entrenamiento. Ahora, se proponía hacer que su enemigo sufriera por su humillación. Sí planearía un fallecimiento mucho más… satisfactorio para el Mocoso – Que – Vivió – Tan - Sólo – Para - Molestarlo.

Casualmente, se paró y se volvió de cara a Wormtail, gozando con cómo los ojos del hombre se ensancharon involuntariamente de temor. "La hora de nuestra reunión casi ha llegado," dijo Voldemort suavemente. "Requiero de tu ayuda para convocar al resto de mis leales mortífagos."

Sofocando un suspiro de resignación, Meter murmuró un obediente "Sí, Maestro, es un honor servirle," y acercó al mago tenebroso su brazo izquierdo, exponiendo la Marca Tenebrosa. Dios, cómo odio esto, pensó Meter, al sentir el helado contacto de los largos dedos, y a continuación el inevitable dolor. Sospechaba que la Marca Tenebrosa podía hacerse de manera que cumpliera su propósito sin tener que sentir aquél maldito dolor, pero su Maestro se gozaba en el sufrimiento de otros. Incluso cuando el tatuaje no estaba en uso, picaba y quemaba enloquecedoramente. Un pequeño recordatorio para los tontos de que estaban bajo el escrutinio del Señor Tenebroso, y que no se toleraría la desobediencia.

"Mortífagos, respondan a mi llamado," entonó Voldemort, poniendo su mano larga y delgada como la de una araña sobre el brazo izquierdo de Pettigrew, y activando la Marca Tenebrosa con su magia. Peter hizo una mueca de dolor, y se tambaleó y gritó agudamente cuando el tatuaje le ardió bajo el contacto de su Maestro, y las barreras anti – aparición se debilitaron ligeramente, permitiendo la entrada. Durante algunos minutos nada sucedió, después, los magos y brujas vestidos en sus negras túnicas de mortífagos y con sus máscaras, comenzaron a llegar. Con la facilidad que otorgaba la práctica, formaron un semi-círculo, alrededor de Voldemort, arrodillándose y bajando sus cabezas en sumisión.

"Bienvenidos, mortífagos," habló Voldemort, quitando finalmente su mano del brazo de Meter, y haciéndoles frente. Sin preámbulo, se paró ante el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts. "¿Cómo va el progreso de tu poción, Severus?" Le preguntó, sin hacer caso de Pettigrew, mientras que éste lloriqueaba y se frotaba el brazo con su nueva mano de plata.

"Los preparativos están casi completos, mi amo," contestó la voz de Snape desde detrás de su máscara. "La poción estará lista para el final de la semana."

"Muy bien," contestó Voldemort. Murmuró un encantamiento, y creó una esfera de cristal, similar a una recordadora. "Utiliza este traslador para venir inmediatamente después de que la poción esté terminada, entonces podremos comenzar a concluir los planes para el fallecimiento de Harry Potter." Voldemort le dio el traslador a Snape, después sonrió cruelmente. "Y asegúrate de vigilar mejor tus armarios con ingredientes. No deseo ser incomodado nuevamente. ¡_Crucio!"_ silbó, agitando la varita en dirección a Snape y manteniéndolo bajo la maldición Cruciatas por algunos segundos, como advertencia. Satisfecho de que su mensaje hubiera sido recibido, Voldemort dio vuelta, alejándose de Snape, y dijo bruscamente, "¡Malfoy!"

"¿S­, mi señor?"

"¿Qué está ocurriendo en el Ministerio?"

"El Ministro todav­a niega cualquier conocimiento de su regreso, mi señor," reportó Lucius Malfoy. "Arthur Weasley y Amos Diggory han estado rondando por alrededor, intentando obtener ayuda para Dumbledore, pero muchos son renuentes a oponerse a Fudge sin pruebas."

Voldemort asintió, después entornó los ojos especulativamente. "¿Qué se reportó sobre el Torneo de los tres Magos?"

"Un artículo muy pequeño, amo. Nombraron vencedor a Harry Potter, y eso fue todo. La mayor parte de los detalles fueron omitidos."

"¿No mencionaron el muchacho que murió? ¿En absoluto?" presionó Voldemort, riendo malignamente cuando Lucius negó con la cabeza. "¡Excelente! El Ministerio de la magia está haciendo el trabajo por nosotros." Se frotó las manos, una mirada de extraordinaria alegría apareció en su rostro.

"Pero, amo," aventuró un mortífago tímidamente, "¿usted no desea que el mundo sepa de su triunfante regreso? ¿No vamos a continuar con la noble tarea de Slytherin?"

"Paciencia, Avery. Tendrás muggles y sangresucias para torturar muy pronto, " dijo despreciativamente el señor tenebroso. "Por ahora, nos mantendremos en silencio, de forma que cuando ataquemos, tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte." Miró a cada uno de los mortífagos por turnos. "Sería imprudente avisar por nuestra propia mano."

* * *

Sábado 15 de Julio de 1995 

_Sabes, creo que puede ser que esto es lo que se quiere decir por 'demasiado de algo bueno,'_ pensó Harry Potter distraídamente cuando pasaba por el Callejón Diago, camino al Caldero Chorreante. Algunos de los comerciantes se dieron cuenta de que pasaba, y se oyó una flotante estela de amistosos saludos.

"Todo bien, Jim?"

"¡Hey, Jimmy!"

"¡Hola, Sparky!"

El Gryffindor sonrió y agitó la mano alegremente cuando pasaba. Su situación actual de trabajo era un poco difícil de describir. Harry suponía que el "crédito compartido", venía a acercarse lo más posible. El Caldero Chorreante seguía siendo su lugar de empleo primario, pero a instancias de Tom, había comenzado a hacer trabajos irregulares también alrededor del Callejón Diagon.

Inicialmente había estado un poco nervioso en dejar la seguridad de su rutina nocturna, pero Tom había insistido. "Te hará bien salir, chaval," lo había animado el mesonero, cuando Harry había vacilado. "No creas que no te he notado abatido por este viejo lugar."

Harrý había estado en shock ante esa declaración. No se había percatado de ser tan obvio. Pero después se le ocurrió que no lo había sido. No realmente. Tan sólo que Tom era más agudo y observador que el crédito que le concedían la mayor parte de las brujas y los magos. Había interpretado perfectamente los papeles de "viejo inofensivo", y "amable camarero". Harry había notado que bastantes parroquianos del área del pub del Caldero Chorreante, tenían algunas veces, serias, discusiones personales con su jefe... justo como él en ese primer Domingo. Harry sonrió irónicamente. Probablemente Tom sabía los últimos secretos sucios de la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica, incluyendo al Niño – Que - Vivió. Afortunadamente, Tom respetaba el secreto de sus parroquianos, y, en la mayoría de los casos, deseaba genuinamente ayudarles con sus apuros. Harry se había percatado de esto cuando había intentado explicar sus circunstancias a Tom el primer día.

Por razones que no podr­a explicar, Harry hab­a podido adquirir un sentido de confianza en las personas y sus motivos desde... bueno desde siempre, realmente. No lo entendía, y no siempre podía tener una "lectura clara", pero con los años había aprendido a confiar en cualquier tipo de información que pudiera obtener de ello. Tom definitivamente encajaba muy bien en su libro.

La pared del ladrillo que ahora se erguía entre el patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante y el Callejón Diagon estaba ante él. Harry se detuvo y sacó su varita, para así poder golpear ligeramente los ladrillos necesarios para abrir el pasaje secreto. Mientras esperaba a que los ladrillos se separaran, Harry caminó describiendo círculos, y respirando profundamente. Supuso que realmente no había necesitado pasar corriendo por todo el Callejón Diagon, sino que, tan estúpidamente como sonaba, adoraba la sentimiento de sus nuevos instructores.

Aparte del problema de tamaño, para cuando los zapatos deportivos de Dudley habían pasado a ser suyos, las suelas habían perdido la mayor parte de su elasticidad. Por supuesto, probablemente su primo los comprimía más rápido que los usuarios promedio debido a su enorme tamaño, pero eso era aparte. De algún modo, Harry se había sentido realmente agradecido por las dimensiones del peso de Dudley. Dudley Dursley era pesado y fuerte, y un bruto malvado, pero nunca había sido lo que uno podía llamar físicamente constituido, y nunca tenía la fuerza para correr rápido y lejos. Yep. Harry, por otra parte, definitivamente hijo de su padre, era ligero y rápido, y podía correr como el viento, lo que le daba una definitiva ventaja. Después de todo no podían golpear lo que no podían coger.

El Gryffindor frunció pensativamente el ceño, cuando cruzó el patio, mirando nuevamente hacia atrás y cerciorándose de que la puerta secreta se cerraba detrás suyo. No había pensado en los Dursley en días, y no era porque hubiera estado tratando de no pensar en cualquiera de ellos. No, sabía cómo se sentía eso. Todavía luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener a raya los recuerdos de la Tercera Prueba. Desafortunadamente, incluso si tenía éxito en hacerla a un lado mientras estaba despierto, el laberinto, Voldemort saliendo del caldero, los vacíos ojos grises de Cedric y la maldición cruciatus aparecían frecuentemente en sus pesadillas.

Harry encontró algo irónico que pudiera afligirse así por un muchacho que apenas sí había conocido el año anterior, un muchacho al que consideraba un rival por el afecto de Cho Chang, cuando la pérdida de sus parientes de sangre y del hogar de su niñez tan sólo le inspiraban intermitentes punzadas de pesar. Después de haber sobrellevado el shock inicial, se encontró deseando que a pesar de todo, las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre ellos. Por supuesto de Cedric Diggory estaba muerto, y los Dursley tan sólo se habían ido, pero ¿qué decía eso de él? ¡Había sido parte de su casa (por lo menos en base a términos temporales) por casi catorce años! ¿No debía estar trastornado? ¿No debía importarle? Harry torció la boca hacia un lado, mientras entraba en la taberna. Sabía muy bien que si el profesor Dumbledore hubiera accedido a su petición de quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano que le había pedido tiempo atrás, en su segundo año, nunca más había vuelto a poner voluntariamente un pie en Privet Drive.

Quedándose cerca de la pared y tratando de confundirse con ella, Harry bordeó el perímetro del área del comedor, y bajó la cabeza para entrar en la cocina, alcanzado a mirar a TOm cuando lo hizo. El mesonero atendía sirviendo desayunos tardíos/tempranos almuerzos para algunos clientes, pero la barra y el área de comer estaban mayormente vacías. Bien. Necesitaba algún tiempo para subir y lavarse antes de preparar y servir la comida.

Patches parpadeó adormilada a Harry cuando éste entró en su cuarto algunos momentos después. El gato calicó estaba estirado sobre su cama donde le daba un cálido y agradable rayo de sol. Ella había estado bastante tiempo en su cuarto desde que Hedwig se había ido. Harry sospechaba fuertemente de que extrañaba a la blanca lechuza y que esperaba su regreso. Los dos animales no habían congeniado inicialmente, pero ahora parecían disfrutar enormemente de la compañía del otro. Harry suponía que debían haberse unido cuando intercambiaban tips para cazar ratones. Ahora si tan sólo pudiera convencerles de que dejaran de darle "regalos". El muchacho negó con la cabeza, en una apacible exasperación, conmovido y un poco avergonzado por su extravagante generosidad.

El gato ronroneó contento y la cerró los ojos, cuando se él detuvo brevemente para rascarle en los oídos y acariciarle ligeramente el pelo. "Ella debería regresar pronto, sabes," le dijo al gato. "Hoy, supongo, o tal vez mañana." Patches lo miró con arrogancia, con una afectado actitud de No – sé – de – _qu_ - hablas antes de comenzar a lavarse casualmente la cara.

Cogiendo la indirecta, Harry se rió ligeramente entre dientes. "Esta bien, tontada, hazlo a tu manera," le dijo dándole una palmadita. "Tan sólo estás aquí porque el rayo de sol que entra y da a esa cama en particular es _claramente_ el más cálido y brillante que tiene para ofrecer el Caldero Chorreante. Estúpido de mí por haber pensado otra cosa. "

Entrando en el cuarto de baño, Harry comproó rápidamente su aspecto en el espejo, Había estado acomodando los estantes en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el juego del Quidditch aquella mañana, así que no estaba tan sucio. No como había un par de días, cuando había vuelto al Caldero Chorreante cubierto de fango. El Apotecario tenía un extenso jardín para disponer de ingredientes frescos en la época cálida. Cuando Harry había aparecido para el trabajo, se le había ordenado que escardara el jardín y cosechara algunos ingredientes comunes para reponer las alacenas vacías. Ese día se había visto forzado a irse temprano, para tener tiempo de bañarse y cambiarse antes de presentarse en la cocina para atender a la muchedumbre de la cena. A pesar de eso había ganado algunos de los repuestos menos costosos que necesitaba para su kit de pociones, y ya se había ganado tres de sus textos de quinto año en Flourish & Blot's. Si esto continuaba, no tendr­a ningún problema en ganar sus artículos escolares antes del inicio del curso.

Mirando fijamente con curiosidad su reflejo, Harry trató de ver qué era tan diferentes muestra se lavaba apresuradamente. No había creído que aquella pequeña charada funcionara. Para él, el cambio no era nada tan dramático. Sí, los brillantes ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre ahora estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes de contacto de color marrón, sí gracias a la mamá de Hermione, ahora tenía ropa que le quedaba bien, sí, su ingobernable mata de cabello oscuro se había quedado como la arregló el peluquero (por una vez), y sí, su famosa cicatriz con forma de relámpago estaba oculta de la vista, pero ¿cómo podían cosas tan pequeñas como ésas hacer un cambio tan enorme?

Harry tocó la delgada tira de paño negro sujeta alrededor de su cabeza, recientemente sorprendido de que algo tan simple pudiera ser un distraz tan efectivo. Pues habían hecho duros esfuerzos. Tom había intentado, sin éxito, echar un encantamiento en su cicatriz. También había probado ser obstinadamente resistente a los encubrimientos de uso general, mágicos y muggles. Tom incluso había hecho un viaje al Callejón Knockturn para comprar un tarro de una poción de ocultamiento con duración de 24 horas, garantizado que -cubría-cualquier – cosa, impermeable, a prueba de agua, no que caerá hasta que- usted- mismo – lo retire, una cocción conocida como Removedor de Marcas.

El Removedor de Marcas no era exactamente ilegal, sino que tenía una dudosa reputación. Porque eliminaba todos los rastros de pecas, cicatrices, marcas de nacimiento, tatuajes y otras irregularidades de la piel, era popular entre las personas mágicas que se distinguían por encontrar incómodas esas características -- los fugitivos de la ley, y los mortífagos, por ejemplo. El propietario en el Callejón Knockturn no se sorprendió o sospechó nada cuando Tom fue a verlo. Aunque el Removedor de Marcas era un excelente producto, muchas tiendas se rehusaban a encargarlo, diciendo que era algo que ninguna bruja o mago _decente_ usaría. Los que lo hacían, aunque fuera con propósitos simplemente cosméticos, nunca hablaban abiertamente e ello. Ésta no era la primera vez, o la última, que Tom entraba en la pequeña tienda de pociones en el Callejón Knockturn para comprar un tarro de Removedor de Marcas para un huésped anónimo en el Caldero Chorreante.

Harry le dio al gabinete de medicinas una mirada molesta, mientras que se secaba. El Removedor de Marcas, una vez comprado, tenía que ser encantado para emparejarse con la coloración de la piel del usuario, y por lo tanto no era restituible. La poción había funcionado según lo prometido, borrando cualquier rastro de su cicatriz característica, pero Harry había resultado ser ligeramente alérgico a ella, y no podr­a usarla más de algunas horas cada vez sin que se diera una erupción. Podría servir para algunos instantes, o para salidas cortas, pero tenía que hallarse una mejor solución para el uso cotidiano.

Usar la venda realmente había ocurrido por accidente. Harry había estado haciendo una tarea particularmente calurosa y pesada en el Caldero Chorreante, el día siguiente a su viaje de compras. Frustrado por tener que enjugarse en rostro cada pocos segundos y sumamente cansado de las gotas de sudor que le caían en los ojos, el adolescente había rasgado una tira del borde de la vieja camisera muggle que usaba, y la envolvió alrededor de su cabeza. Había guardado algunas de las cosas viejas de Dudley -- las que eran aproximadamente de su tamaño -- para los trabajos sucios. Cuando Tom fue a supervisarlo, sonrió inmediatamente y dijo que había sido un tonto por no pensar en algo así antes.

Ahora Harry tenía un paquete de "Uso para el Entrenamiento Exterior" de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el juego del Quidditch, que contenía una docena de tiras de paño negro. Similares a las bandas para el sudor y las bandas de los muggles, pero mucho más ligeras y delgadas, las vendas mágicas estaban diseñadas para ser extraordinariamente absorbentes, y permitían que la piel respirara, con tan sólo cuna capa del paño en la piel. También se ajustan al que lo usaba y se cerraban por detrás con un gancho y un ojo, así que no había que preocuparse por aflojar nudos o deslizársela. Harry también notó que el paño negro se confundía muy bien con u cabello negro, especialmente si lo metía debajo de sus ingobernables guendejas. Si se lo ponía en la frente, apenas cubriendo su cicatriz, no era tan terriblemente obvia, incluso en la frente.

Como medida de protección adicional, Tom se había ofrecido a echarle un pequeño encantamiento en toda la tira, para hacerla parecer sin importancia, y que las personas no la advirtieran, pero en realidad no había sido necesario. Los compradores y los comerciantes que notaron la nueva banda de Harry pensaron poco en ello. Después de todo, "Jim" hac­a muchos trabajos manual alrededor del Callejón Diagon, y el clima hab­a sido sumamente caluroso.

Harry sonrió mientras se lanzaba escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina. Tom había arreglado que algunos de sus colegas fueran al Caldero Chorreante, y conocieran a "Jim", la tarde del domingo, después del cierre. Ante la amable llamada de Tom, Harry se había acercado a la mesa en la que estaban todos sentados, casi enfermo de nervios. Estaba seguro de que alguien lo descubriría y lo identificaría como Harry Potter, pero increíblemente, nadie lo había hecho. Había recibido algunas miradas atentas de Le- he – visto – en - alguna - parte, pero éstas hab­an desaparecido casi inmediatamente cuando Tom lo había presentado orgullosamente como "Jim Patterson."

La semana anterior no había sido fácil. Habían estado impresionados con el Caldero Chorreante, pero los propietarios del Callejón Diagos, querían que Harry dejara sus locales iguales. Había comenzado en Flourish & Blott's la mañana del Lunes, tratando de poner algún orden en el frustrantemente desorganizado almacén. El encargado era conocido por ser notoriamente particular y difícil de satisfacer, así que se acordó que "probara a Jim" primero. Antes del final del d­a, su pródigas alabanza del muchacho se hab­a esparcido por el Callejón Diagos, y ahora Harry tenía más trabajos temporales de los que podía atender.

"Hola, Sparky. Ya era hora de que volvieras," lo embromó Tom, lanzándole a Harry un delantal y riéndose entre dientes cuando el muchacho giró los ojos e hizo muecas ante su apodo recientemente adquirido. Harry lo había recibido hacía algunos días. Ante el brillante cristal que cubría la exhibición de helados de Florean Fortescue, cuando hab­a entrado el primer cliente del día, una vieja bruja pequeña llamada señora Talridge .

Ella hab­a sonre­do aprobadoramente ante el trabajo de Harry, y le había dado una palmadita en la mano. "Está muy bien hecho, querido," lo había encomiado ella, "¡el lugar está simplemente _chispeante _" Florean, por supuesto, hab­a creído que ésa era la cosa más divertida de que había sido testigo, y había comenzado a dirigirse a Harry como "Chispa" cuando no había clientes alrededor.

Todo el asunto probablemente no habría pasado a mayores y se habría olvidado, si lo de "chispeante", no se hubiera acortado en "Sparky" en algún momento durante el transcurso del día. Harry no podía recordar quién lo había utilizado primero, pero el nombre había prendido, y ahora parecía estar unido a él.

Harry se encogió mentalmente de hombros mientras que comenzó rápidamente a servir las órdenes. Supuso que tener un apodo como el de "Sparky" no era tan malo. De todos modos rompía la verja de "Chico", de "Cabeza rajada", y de "Inútil Monstruo Anormal".

_Me pregunto qué pensaría Sirius de esto._ Pensó Harry pensó con una risita reservada, después arqueó una ceja cuando recordó como los Merodeadores habían dado con sus apodos. _Me pregunto si ¿tendré una forma de animago que encaje con mi apodo? Sería bueno -- ¿pero qué tipo de animal implicaría "Sparky"?_ Harry se esforzó en pensarlo durante algunos minutos, pero después se detuvo y dio un breve resoplido burlón. _Oh, s­. Ahora puedo ahora verlo. Harry Potter la luciérnaga. **Ahora que **esa es una forma masculina, sí como no. Lamento habérmelo preguntado­._

Tom sonrió, deteniéndose un momento para ver trabajar a Harry. Había tenido razón en dos cosas. Conseguir que el muchacho saliera y se relacionara con la gente perecía que lo había animado, y aliviaba en algo el abatimiento de su comportamiento, y había vuelto de su excursión a Londres sin parecerse en nada a cuando había salido. Tom no hab­a podido creerlo. El chico retraído y de apariencia algo descuidada que había salido de compras hab­a desaparecido.

Harry hab­a probado que pod­a trabajar sin ser supervisado, pero Tom sospechaba que había estado regordeándose en su reciente desgracia mientras hacía sus solitarias rondas durante la noche. Una rutina diaria exigía que interactuara con otros, demostró proporcionar una manera de mantener a raya los pensamientos del chico, concentrados en el presente, en vez de en el pasado… o el futuro. Harry no se quejó, pero las leves sombras debajo de sus ojos demostraron que todav­a no dormía del todo bien. Tom no había interrogado al muchacho sobre eso, porque no sabía si aquello era causado por pesadillas por tratar nuevamente de cambiar su patrón de sueño. Finalmente se decidió a darle un poco de tiempo antes de abordarlo.

Sin embargo, estaba complacido de todos los elogios e informes que había recibido sobre su nuevo empleado. Harry tan sólo había estado trabajando en forma "independiente" por algunos días, pero ya se había creado una reputación por sí mismo. La oleada del almuerzo comenzaba a disminuir. Pronto comenzarían a llegar los que iban a cenar, en grupos de dos o de a tres. Tom esbozó una leve sonrisa afectada mientras se apresuraba a poner las mesas que Harry acababa de limpiar. No podía esperar a ver las miradas en todos los rostros cuando era charada terminara y se descubriera quién era realmente "Jim Patterson". Estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no notó a una lechuza de Hogwarts volar graciosamente hacia él, hasta que cayó una carta sobre la mesa que estaba arreglando, revoloteó por alrededor y se fue tan silenciosamente como había venido.

Tom frunció pensativamente el ceño, entonces entró a la cocina en donde encontró a Harry colocando los platos sucios en el enorme fregadero, mientras que la toalla y el cepillo encantados lavaban y secaban los platos afanosamente. Tom giró la carta entre sus manos, desconcertado. No tenía idea de por qué el director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, le habría escrito. Quizás Harry había mencionado algo en su carta a Dumbledore. El muchacho había ido a buscarlo y le había mostrado un puñado de sobres cuidadosamente cerrados, antes de enviar a Hedwig el viernes pasado.

Había estado a punto de llamar la atención de Harry para preguntarle si sabía algo acerca de eso, cuando Hedwig había irrumpido por la puerta abierta de la cocina, y se abatió sobre Harry, asiendo presa con sus garras de la camisa del adolescente.

"¡Hedwig! Gritó Harry sorprendido, cuando la lechuza blanca ululó y agitó furiosamente las alas, tratando de arrastrarlo hacia la dirección en general en que estaban las escales. "¡Hey! ¡Basta! ¿Te volviste loca?"

Tom se encontró al mismo tiempo preocupado y con ganas de reírse. El pájaro estaba obviamente excitado por algo, ¡pero la expresión en la cara de Harry era divertidísima!

Finalmente, Hedwig se decidió por algo y se deslizó hacia arriba de las escaleras traseras, ululando a Harry cuando éste no la siguió inmediatamente. "Adelante," le dijo Tom a un Harry sumamente confundido. "Aquí casi hemos terminado."

Harry asintió y corrió tras de Hedwig, Tom parecía pensar que algo andaba mal, pero Hedwig no parecía estar trastornada, estaba excitada. Ella lo estaba esperando en su puerta, revoloteaba y se abalanzaba y jugaba con Patches, quien evidentemente había escuchado, y había pasado por la rejilla para gatos a saludar.

Harry movió negativamente la cabeza y sonrió divertido, mientras miraba a los dos. Cuando no abrió la puerta con la suficiente rapidez, Hedwig se abalanzó sobre él y le soltó unos chillidos por su agitación, _¡apresúrate!, ¡apresúrate!_ le decía claramente con su lenguaje corporal y su comportamiento. "De acuerso," le dijo Harry, vacilando con la puerta, y abriéndola. "Quisiera saber qué le pasa…" se quejó, después se echó hacia atrás, mirando fijamente por el asombro lo que tenía delante de su vista.

Había varias cartas apiladas sobre su cama, y la lechuza de Ron, Pig, revoloteaba felizmente alrededor del cuarto, pero lo que atrajo toda la atención de Harry fue una caja bastante larga y el pájaro que estaba atado a ella. _"¡¿¿Fawkes??!" _jadeó finalmente.


	10. Respuestas

**

* * *

REALIZATIONS** por _Wishweaver_. 

Traducido por **Ianthe**.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, locación, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los trabajos de J. K. Rowling son míos.

* * *

**Cap­ítulo 10 - Respuestas**

****

Sábado 15 de Julio de 1995

Harry se qued mirando fijamente al hermoso Fénix de color oro y escarlata durante algunos segundos, después, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos en una desesperanzada resignación. Había terminado. Todo había terminado. Acabado. Kaput. Si Fawkes estaba all­, Dumbledore seguramente sabía dónde estaba. Había sido bueno mientras duró, pero esto parecía ser el final de su pequeña charada.

Una hermosa y misteriosa nota del canto del Fénix hizo que Harry alzara la vista. Fawkes lo estudiaba curiosamente, pareciendo molesto y extrañamente dolido al mismo tiempo. Cuando el pájaro de fuego vio que tenía la atención del muchacho, agitó impacientemente sus alas, y alzó su talón cargado. _Oh. cierto. _Pensó Harry tardíamente. _Supongo que debo desatar esa caja. _

Dándole al pájaro una media sonrisa de disculpa, el joven mago se acercó a la cama con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas, y agradecido se sentó en ella. "Espera un poco­, Fawkes. No tardaré ni un minuto," le dijo, los temblorosos dedos batallando con la cuerda.

Fawkes ahora lo miraba con algo cercano a la preocupación. Advirtiéndolo, Harry se dio una bofetada mental. El Fénix le había salvado la vida al final de su segundo año, en el que había sido mordido por un basilisco, y ciertamente se merecía que lo trataran cordialmente. _Recomponte, Potter, _se regañó. _¡Eres un Gryffindor ¿o no?! _Con esfuerzo, pasó saliva a pesar tener la garganta increíblemente seca, y logró dirigirse a su huésped en un tono bastante normal. "Lo siento, Fawkes," se disculpó sinceramente, finalmente logrando desatar la caja. "Acabas de sorprenderme, eso es todo." Acarició ligeramente el hermoso y suave plumaje rojo y oro. "Siempre es maravilloso verte," agregó, temeroso de haber podido darle a la criatura mágica la impresión equivocada.

Fawkes trinó otra nota, apacible, calmante, y abrió sus magníficas alas de par en par. Harry repentinamente se sintió mucho mejor, como si le hubieran colocado una manta suave y confortable alrededor de sus hombros. Sin pensar, alzó los ojos directamente para encontrar la sabia mirada de Fawkes, y se hundió en ella cuando el poder del Fénix lo penetró. Se sentía similar a lo que el propio Harry había hecho por instinto muchas veces, al tratar de tomar la medida de alguna persona, pero Fawkes era mucho más fuerte, y aquella vez, era _Harry_ quien estaba siendo medido, y no al revés.

Fawkes siempre había parecido encariñado con Harry, probablemente debido a su constante lealtad para el profesor Dumbledore. Le había dado una rápida y discreta revisión a Harry la primera vez que lo conoció, pero nunca antes lo había sometido al máximo peso de su mirada fija sondenándolo. El mago se estremeció levemente, pues el Fénix sobrepasó a todas sus defensas, a la esencia de Harry Potter, y se vio privado desde sus más embriagadoras alegrías y triunfos, a sus miedos y dolores más profundos. Cuando terminó, el muchacho sintió que yacía al descubierto, completamente desnudo, pero que de alguna manera su ser no había sido violado.

Harry parpadeó levemente cuando fue liberado, y fue consciente de que él y Fawkes estaban siendo observados por todos los animales que estaban en su cuarto. Incluso el pequeño hiperactivo de Pigwidgeon estaba completamente quieto, posado sobre la cabecera de su cama, al lado de Hedwig y de la lechuza de Hogwarts que había entregado la carta de Tom. Vacilando, resolvió volver a mirar los ojos del pájaro de fuego, y vio cariño, confianza, y respecto. "¿Qué...?" trató de preguntar, pero Fawkes lo interrumpió con un sonido tranquilizador, y agitó una de sus alas en dirección a la caja que había entregado. Harry asintió, un poco asustado, y abrió el paquete. Dentro encontró un sobre de pergamino escrito con la característica letra cursiva y elegante del Director. Harry alzó una ceja confundido, y se preguntaba por qué Dumbledore se había molestado en empacar una carta. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry sacó la carta de la caja, y casi se cayó de la sorpresa cuando el paquete repentinamente se llenó de un surtido de artículos. _Bieeeen... _pensó Harry ofuscadamente, mientras que rasgaba el sobre y extraía una carta algo larga.

_9 de Julio de 1995 _

_Querido Harry, _

_Me imagino que en este momento tendrás muchas preguntas. Intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por anticiparlas y contestarlas. Si me falta algo, por favor, siéntete libre de preguntar. _

_Supongo que la primera pregunta, es porqué envío este paquete con Fawkes y no con una de las lechuzas escolares. La respuesta es que no podía pensar en una mejor manera de asegurarte que éste paquete es realmente de parte mía, y no una hábil falsificación. Indudablemente para este momento Fawkes ya te habrá sometido a su propio escrutinio. Me disculpo por la necesidad de eso, pero puesto que estás leyendo esta carta, y percibo más de un artículo en el paquete que te envié, es que te ha encontrado digno de confianza. Si no hubieras pasado la prueba, muy probablemente estarías leyendo una carta distinta, y sin duda te estarías peguntando por qué había usado una caja tan grande para enviar un pequeño colgante._

_Lo que tienes ante ti, son algunos artículos estándar de salidas que se dan a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix cuando tienen alguna tarea. La orden es una organización muy antigua que fue fundada ardedor de la época de Hogwarts. Su propósito es oponerse a brujas y magos tenebrosos, pues tienen el repugnante hábito de aparecer de cuando en cuando. _

Harry sonrió a pesar suyo. El profesor Dumbledore hacía parecer que los majos y brujas malvados no eran otra cosa que una molesta plaga de hierbas malas en el jardín.

_No has sido reclutado para brindar servicio, ni se requiere que vayas a misiones. Te he confiado estos artículos en una tentativa de asegurar tu propia seguridad y de maximizar la eficacia de tu comunicación, pero llegaré a eso en un momento. Por favor, no comentes las características mágicas del contenido de ésta caja con nadie. Algunos de ellos no están públicamente disponibles, y nos dan una enorme ventaja sobre nuestros adversarios. Si eres tan amable de vaciar el paquete y seguir adelante, explicaré cada uno de los artículos por turno. _

Encogiéndose de hombros en conformidad, Harry hizo como le pidieron, y pronto tuvo el contenido de la caja cuidadosamente alineado sobre la cama. Lo estudió cuidadosamente por algunos momentos, y después volvió a coger la carta.

_Debes encontrar un colgante de Fénix, algunas hojas de pergamino y algunas plumas. Por favor, coge el colgante y póntelo inmediatamente. Es un traslador estándar que se da a todos los involucrados. Cuando se activa, te transporta directamente a la Enfermería de Hogwarts. No estoy presumiendo que sea necesario usarlo, pero te proporcionará un medio de escape si lo requieres. Probablemente estás enterado de que hay diversos tipos de trasladores… hay unos que se activan inmediatamente cuando los tocas, otros se activan en un radio predeterminado, y todavía hay otros que se deben activar con una palabra clave o con una frase. El colgante del Fénix es de éste último tipo. Para utilizarlo, coge el broche encantado firmemente con cualquiera de tus manos y dí "santuario". Relájate, pues te aseguro que el colgante se puede llevar cotidianamente sin temor a que se active. _

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente. El simple pensar en trasladores todavía lo hacía sentir levemente incómodo. No estaba seguro de si podía volver a mirar uno de nuevo sin que le volvieran los recuerdos del cementerio cerniéndose alrededor suyo. Realmente, era muy considerado de parte de Dumbledore tranquilizarlo sin remarcar el hecho. Siendo realista, Harry sabía que tenía que tratar de conseguir superar su miedo irracional a los trasladores. Como eran las fobias, no podía pensar en muchas que fueran más incómodas, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería tocarle, pese a las aseveraciones del director.

Pareciendo comprender, Fawkes se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando la cadena en su pico, y se la presentó al muchacho, haciendo ruidos tranquilizantes mientras lo hacía. Algo mortificado, Harry aceptó renuentemente la cadena y el colgante, estudiándolo antes de deslizarlo sobre su cabeza. En su totalidad, el collar era de un diseño algo unisex, con un colgante exquisitamente labrado con forma de Phoenix suspendido de una cadena lisa de oro. El objeto encantado estaba ricamente detallado, pareciéndose en algo al mismo Fawkes, y representaba un pájaro de Fuego volando. Harry le pasó un dedo por encima, admirándolo antes esconderlo seguramente bajo su camisa, y volver a coger la carta.

_Antes de que continar, deseo tomarme un momento para agradecerte por compartir tu información con respecto a Voldemort.Otra fuente me había dicho que la poción de memoria estaba siendo preparada, pero no habíamos podido determinar a quién se pretendía administrarla. Gracias a que proporcionaste ese detalle, mi fuente no se vio forzada a hacer preguntas que pudieran despertar suspicacias. _

_Esto nos trae al pergamino y las plumas incluidas en tu paquete. Están encantadas para permitir la comunicación casi instantánea. Simplemente escribes lo que quieres decir en uno de las hojas de pergamino que te fueron proporcionados. El mensaje aparecerá embebido del papel, como el efecto que describiste del diario de Tom Riddle en tu segundo año, y se transferirá a una correspondiente hoja de pergamino en mi oficina. Éste es el método preferido de comunicación para los agentes en acción, porque es más rápido que las lechuzas, y virtualmente indetectable. Por favor, utiliza esto para pasar la información con respecto a Voldemort, no importa cuán simple o sin importancia parezca. Y Harry, si tu cicatriz te molesta, por favor dímelo. La señora Pomphrey y el profesor Snape tienen muchos remedios a su disposición, y estarán felices ayudar. Te agradeceré cualquier información que puedas darme con respecto a Voldemort, pero no deseo sacrificar tu salud o que sufras innecesariamente._

_Volviendo al pergamino, después de que envíes un mensaje, el encantamiento en el papel se disipará. Si es necesario, puedes enviar algo de tu pergamino de vuelta Hogwarts para que sea re- encantado. Si no, considéralo parte de los pergaminos que necesitarás comprar para el año que viene. Ahora, si eres tan amable de ver una de las hojas de pergamino, notarás algunos símbolos en la parte superior. _

Harry miró, y vio un fénix, la impresión de una pata, una luna creciente, y una serpiente, dispuestas en una ordenada fila por la parte superior de cada hoja.

_Me he tomado la libertad de seleccionar algunas personas con las que podrías necesitar o querer estar en contacto. Toca con la pluma uno o más de los tótems cuando termines de escribir para seleccionar quienes lo reciban. Los símbolos representan a Sirius, Remus, y el profesor Snape. Tienes mi permiso para escribir a tu padrino y a Remus semanalmente usando este pergamino. Creo que puede ayudar a aliviar tus temores por su seguridad. El pergamino es bidireccional, así que podemos utilizarlo para tener también contacto contigo, pero nos abstendremos de hacerlo tanto como sea posible. Normalmente, el pergamino emite una señal de atención cuando aparece un mensaje nuevo. He quitado ésta característica de tu pergamino, porque sé que a tus parientes muggles no les agrada la idea de la magia. Por favor, cerciórate de revisar tu pergamino para saber si hay mensajes de vez en cuando. _

Harry alzó una ceja y después una rápida sonrisa iluminó su rostro. ¡El profesor Dumbledore todavía creía que estaba con los Dursley! ¡No lo había descubierto, después de todo!

_Por último, quiero intercambiar lechuzas contigo. El pergamino encantado disminuirá el tráfico de lechuzas en tu residencia considerablemente, pero tu lechuza es sumamente reconocible. Me he puesto en contacto con Tom, del Caldero Chorreante, y le he preguntado si le importaría poner a tu disposición las lechuzas del Caldero Chorreante por cortos periodos. Será mucho más eficiente que intentar hacer lo mismo con las lechuzas escolares, puesto que el Cardero Chorreante está mucho más cerca de tu hogar de verano que Hogwarts. Dentro de los próximos días sabrás si él accede. A propósito, debo decir que me sorprendió oír hablar de tu empleo de verano. Traté de cerciorarme de que tus parientes entendían la seriedad de tu situación cuando les escribí, antes del final del curso. Sin embargo, si dices que te está sirviendo para ordenar en tu mente los recientes acontecimientos, quizás es para mejor. En cualquier caso, ahora tienes tu traslador -- no dudes en utilizarlo. Cuídate, por favor, y disfruta del resto de tu verano. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Albus Dumbledore  
Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

_Posdata: ¡Casi me olvido! Transmití tu carta a Sirius y a Remus. Debes saber pronto de ellos. ¿También podrías, por favor, agradecerle a Hedwig por graciosamente esperar mientras que armaba tu paquete y guiar a Fawkes hasta ti? Es una criatura magnífica, pero me temo que carece de la capacidad mágica de las lechuzas mensajeras. Sin embargo, debe poder volver solo a Hogwarts. -- A.D. _

"¡Síiiiiii!" Harry saltó de la cama y agitó un puño en señal de victoria. Todo seguía estando bien. A excepción de la carta de Tom. El muchachos e calmó y se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, preguntándose qué diría exactamente la carta de Tom, entonces se encogió de hombros. Muy pronto lo descubiría. Recordando sus modales, se volvió nuvamente hacia Fawkes, que ahora lo miraba algo divertido, y le dijo "Gracias, Fawkes. Realmente aprecio que vinieras hasta aquí. ¡Oh!" Recordó Harry repentinamente que no le había ofrecido siquiera agua a ninguno de los pájaros. Se encargó de eso inmediatamente, poniendo los platos de alimentos de Hedwig en el piso, de modo que todos pudieran tener mejor acceso. Hecho eso, se volvió con impaciencia al resto de sus cartas, buscando… ¡sí! Había una de Sirius.

_9 de Julio de 1995 _

_Querido Harry: _

_En este momento Padfoot está dormido, así que yo estoy comenzando esta carta. Hemos estado tomando turnos en un trabajo muy aburrido, y mi turno acaba de comenzar hace un par de horas-. Te aseguro que él agregará su parte cuando se despierte. _

_Primero lo primero. Si puedes llamar a éste pedazo de tonto por su nombre, entonces puedes llamarme Remus, o Moony si lo prefieres. Debo disculparle por no mantener un mejor contacto éste último año. Realmente no tengo ninguna buena excusa. Sirius y Albus han hecho tan bien trabajo manteniéndome al tanto de tus noticias, que conjeturo que no me di cuenta de que no había estado realmente en contacto directo contigo hasta hoy, que llegó tu carta. Me siendo complacido y sumamente humillado de que me incluyeras, y prometo hacerlo mejor en el futuro. _

_Sirius está bien, y yo estoy casi tan bien como se puede esperar con la luna llena que es el 12. Aunque no te preocupes por tu padrino. Albus ha continuado proveyéndome de abundante poción Wolfsbane, y he estado tomándola religiosamente, aunque realmente quisiera que se pudiera hacer algo para mejorarle el sabor. Por supuesto, ahora que pienso en ello, no creo haber probado muchas pociones de sabor agradable. Especialmente las medicinales. ¿Y tú? _

_Hablando de ti, ¿cómo lo estás llevando Sirius estaba muy trastornado cuando llegó a mi casa hace algunas semanas, y con buena razón, según parece. Quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiera decir o hacer para facilitarte las cosas, aunque parecer estarlo manejando muy bien. Mantenerse ocupado es, de hecho, una buena forma de alejar la mente de tus problemas, pero ten cuidado cuando estés ausente de la casa de tu tío, y asegúrate de no guardar en tu interir todas tus preocupaciones. Tu mamá hacía eso, sabes. Nos hacía enfadar a todos. Siempre dudaba mucho en compartir sus preocupaciones y miedos, y se ocupaba más de los de otros que de los de ella misma... como cierto jovencito que conozco. Tienes un mecanismo para hacer frente a las cosas, y una fuerza interna que es nada menos que notable, Harry, pero no temas abrirte a tus amigos. Está bien dejar que alguien más te apoye entonces y ahora. _

_Dios Querido. Creo que éste es el párrafo más serie que he escrito nunca. Deben ser estos tiempos en los que estamos viviendo. Nunca podrías conjeturar que yo era uno de los famosos Merodeadores de Hogwarts. Intentaré hacerlo mejor en mi próxima carta. ¡Mientras tanto, cuídate y no trabajes demasiado! _

_Remus Lupin. _

Harry parpadeó, un poco en shock por cuán bien lo conocía el hombre lobo, y tocado por el genuino cariño en la carta. También apreciaba la pequeña pista que el profesor -- no, Remus, le hab­a dado sobre su madre. Quizás cuando terminaran con sus ocupaciones actuales, podría arreglar una visita a Sirius y Remus. En el pasado, siempre había habido una cierta presión presente cuando había visto a su padrino, y Remus hab­a sido su profesor, y no estaba precisamente accesible. Podría ser agradable tener ocasión de escuchar sus historias y tan sólo relajarse por una vez. Con eso en mente, Harry regresó su atención a la segunda página de la carta.

_Querido Harry: _

_Bien, primero que nada, deseo agradecer a mi querido amigo Moony por encargarse de sacar de en medio todos los asuntos pesados. Quizás lo dejaré comenzar todas mis cartas. Simplemente déjame repetir sus sentimientos, e indicar que siempre trataré de estar ahí si me necesitas, así que podemos pasar a otros asuntos. _

_¿Esos parientes muggles tuyos te están tratando bien? Moony y yo tenemos el atrapar a una cierta rata en nuestra lista de cosas por hacer, pero desafortunadamente, no es nuestra principal prioridad en este momento. Espero que los sea pronto. _

_¡Veo que te mantienes ocupado! ¿Un trabajo del verano, eh? Un truco muy bueno. ¿Cuántas barreras y hechizos protectores a instalado Albus? Estaba bajo la impresión de que tenías que quedarte cerca de tu casa este verano, pero me alegra que puedas salir un poco. Siempre me has parecido el tipo de "armas tomar," incluso cuando era una pequeña cosita. También me ha impresionado que ya hayas comenzado a hacer tus deberes del verano. James y yo nunca éramos tan puntuales. Aunque Lily lo era, y Remus también. Comenzaban inmediatamente a hacer lo suyo y se lo sacaban de encima, pero a Prongs y a mí nos gustaba tomarlo a la ligera, y terminábamos con poco tiempo hacia el final del verano. _

_Oh, hablando de los deberes, sigue el sabio consejo de un amigo: Puede que quieras comenzar a revisar tu antiguo material desde ahora, puesto que tienes tus OWLS este año. Puedo decirte por experiencia personal que serán un pequeño desafía a causa del enorme volumen de material que cubren. Definitivamente **no** querrás verte abrumado por eso en el último minuto. No es una bonita visión, créeme... y los NEWT son incluso peores. "Repugnantes Pruebas Agotadoras para el Mago " es una descripción muy conveniente, aunque la versión de tu papá "Nunca Esperes para Comenzar," (a estudiar) también es buena. James siempre tenía un toque especial con las palabras. _

_Bueno, quiero que esto que de asentado, así que me detendré aquí. Cuídate, u si necesitas algo, ¡no dudes en decírmelo! _

_Sirius _

Harry sonrió cariñosamente mientras doblaba la carta de Sirius y Remus, la metió en el sobre y cogió otro.

_7 de Julio de 1995 _

_Querido Harry, _

_Es bueno oír de tí, compañero. Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien. _

_Mis vacaciones han sido realmente extrañamente extraordinarias. Por una cosa, apenas vemos a Fred y George. Se han encerrado en su cuarto la mayor parte del verano -- Ginny y yo no podemos sacarlos incluso para jugar Quidditch o Snap explosivo. El primer par de días de vacaciones fueron al Callejón Diagon y a Ottery St. Catchpole por "material", tan sólo que ellos no dijeron lo que compraron, o en lo que están trabajando, ni de dónde consiguieron el dinero para ir de compras en primer lugar. ¿Crees que a Ludo Barman finalmente se le ablandó el corazón y les hizo buena su apuesta en la Copa Mundial? ¿O por lo menos les devolvió sus ahorros? Mamá ha estado un poco enfadada por eso, pero creo que estaba más preocupada porque hubieran salido solos. Papá ha estado muy tranquilo por todo el asunto, realmente. Creo que es su manera de reaccionar a la tensión porque Quien tú Sabes ha regresado y va a dejarlos hacer lo que quieran siempre que nadie salga lastimado, y la casa no se venga abajo con todas las explosiones. _

_Hablando de la casa, Mamá y papá han estado trabajando por las tarde para conseguir "asegurar" La Madriguera, para que puedas venir de visita. A la cuenta, Percy y Charlie han estado ayudando tanto como pueden e incluso el profesor Dumbledore ha venido algunas veces a ver qué puede hacer para apresurar las cosas. Evidentemente el poner barreras y protecciones es un asunto dif­cil. No solo los hechizos son difíciles, sino que tienes que echarlos en el orden apropiado para tener el máximo efecto. Han tenido que quitar todo y comenzar de nuevo por lo menos dos veces, pero creo que esta vez lo están logrando. Papá dijo que profesor Dumbledore le pidió al Ministro Funge si permitiría que un equipo de aurores ayudara, pero él se rehusó, ese charlatán. _

_Supongo que ya podrían haber terminado si tan sólo hubieran protegido la casa como dijeron al principio. Sin embargo, Mamá y papá decidieron hacer un buen trabajo así que también están incluyendo el jardín, el estanque, el prado y el garaje de papá. Las buenas noticias son que una vez que se haya hecho, la Madriguera estará tan bien protegida como la casa de tu tío en lo que respecta a un ataque mágico, para siempre. Las malas noticias son que, tomará un poco más tiempo de lo esperado. _

_¿Usted tienes un trabajo de verano? ¿Haciendo qué? ¡Demonios Harry! Entiendo que te puedes sentir un poco alterado por los acontecimiento recientes y todo eso, pero realmente, ¿tenías que decirle a Hermione que habías comenzado a hacer tus deberes de verano? ¡Has puesto a esa muchacha en alerta porque cree que puedes terminar antes que ella! ¡'Y si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, ahora ella quisiera que yo también comenzara con mis deberes, y que comenzara a repasar ahora para mis OWLS! Has creado un buen monstruo, pero supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar por ésta vez. _

_Bien, mamá quiere que le ayude a desgnomisar el jardín, y ésas eran todas mis noticias, de todos modos. ¡Ten cuidado y escribe pronto! _

_Ron _

Harry hizo la carta de Ron a un lado, poniendo un ceño de preocupación. Nunca había pretendido causar tantos problemas, pero aún así… alcanzó los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó una pequeña libreta muggle. Puesto que no podía predecir cuándo soñaría con Voldemort, o cuándo "escucharía" algo, llevaba una libreta de espirales de 3 x 5 pulgadas (o de 7.5 x 12.5 centímetros si lo prefieren) y un bolígrafo que había comprado hacía algunos días y se habían convertido en sus constantes compañeros. Los guardaba en su camisa o en sus bolsillos durante el día, y los ponía en la mesita junto a su cabecera por la noche.

Pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta que encontró lo que deseaba -- la anotación que acababa de hacer la noche anterior:

_12 de Julio – Reunión de Mortífagos _

_SS prometió a V su poción de memoria para el final de la semana. SS debe acudir cuando la poción esté lista por un traslador. SS fue castigado con la maldición Cruciatus por el retraso. _

_¿Se planea un ataque contra Privet Drive? ¿A mí? _

_LM informó que el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Diggory están tratandod e conseguir ayuda para Dumbledore en el Ministerio._

_V planea utilizar la inacción del ministerio en ventaja suya -- planea un ataque sorpresa. Nada de actividad (¿ataques contra los de origen muggle?) hasta entonces. V no desea despertar suspicacias en la comunidad mágica. _

Harry había visto la reunión en un sueño, o una visión, o lo que fuera. La curiosa sensación de viajar hasta la presencia de Voldemort y ver invisible los actor del mago tenebroso lo había experimentado inicialmente en el aula de la profesora Trelawney. El castigo de Voldemort a Snape había pretendido ser una advertencia, y no había puesto todo su poder en la maldición. Harry se había enterado de que su cicatriz era le ardía igualmente cuando Snape apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar, pero el malestar no había sido tan grave para despertarlo.

Las dolorosas reacciones de su cicatriz y su nueva habilidad de oír detrás de las puertas parecían depender de la proximidad y del humor de Voldemort. Harry siempre podía decir cuándo el otro mago estaba cerca, porque su cicatriz reaccionaba dolorosamente. Ahora que el factor era la distancia, Harry notó que podía oír a Voldemort más claramente cuando el otro mago estaba agitado o enfadado. Cuando tenía las visiones, la intensidad con la que Voldemort echaba sus maldiciones determinaba cuán gravemente se afectaba su cicatriz. Casi era como si su conexión actuara como un lazo invisible, con Voldemort transmitiendo y Harry percibiendo. El nivel de alteración de Voldemort determinaba cuánta energía se transmitía a través de su conexión. No parec­a ser bidireccional, y Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre aquello. Si la conexión trabajaba de la forma en que Harry sospechaba y las emociones fuertes se transmitían más claramente, Voldemort podía haber sido atraído hacia él como un imán desde el primero o segundo día en Hogwarts. Por otro lado, sería infantilmente agradable verter su propia cólera y frustración en el lazo y dejar a Voldemort con dolor de cabeza para variar.

Echó un vistazo a la letra de Ron otra vez, recordado algo. ¿El director hab­a mencionado preparativos? ¿Se refería a las barreras entonces? Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Dumbledore dijo que tenía una fuente, y ésa tenía que ser Snape. Seguramente habían advertido que había mencionado el nombre del Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Diggory en una reunión de mortífagos, y por tanto estaban en peligro de un ataque. Entonces Arthur y Molly debían hacer un cuidadoso esfuerzo para proteger a su hogar y a su familia. ¡Seguramente no protegerían toda su propiedad sólo por él!

Harry rió un poco cuando releyó las quejas de Ron sobre los preparar las tareas y los OWLS. _Lo siento, compañero, pero Sirius también dice que es una buena idea, _pensó encogiéndose de hombros. Y realmente Harry estaba en desventaja de alguna forma. El Profesor Dumbledore había cancelado los exámenes finales de su segundo curso como un premio escolar, cuando la Cámara Secreta se había abierto y había causado grandes desastres, y el año anterior, como Harry había sido un campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, había estado exento de los exámenes nuevamente. En ese entonces había parecido una maravillosa idea, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía ninguna medida práctica de cuándo había aprendido en dos de los cuatro años que había estado en Hogwarts. _Y enfréntalo, Potter, realmente estabas en sumido en otro mundo gran parte del año pasado, preocupándote por ese torneo. Quién sabe de seguro cuánto recuerdas._ Quizás podría contactar a Hermione y pedirle prestados sus exámenes y notas de estudio mientras todavía tenía acceso a los centros de copiado muggles.

El trocito sobre Fred y George saliendo al Callejón Diagon también era inquietante. Por lo que parecía, habían ido cuando él estaba restringido al turno de noche. Tendría que tener un ojo atento para vigilarlos -- y a cualquier otra persona malditamente conociera. Harry torció la boca hacia un lado, mientras consideraba esto. Su disfraz era bastante bueno, pero no estaba seguro si era tan bueno. Oh, bien. Lo descubriría muy pronto. En un par de semanas se enviarían las cartas de Hogwarts, y estaba seguro de que se encontraría con toda clase de rostros conocidos.

Entonces Fawkes y la lechuza de Hogwarts lo distrajeron, cuando dieron una vuelta volando alrededor del cuarto, después fueron hacia la ventana abierta, haciendo alegres sonidos mientras lo hacían. Harry miró cómo los pájaros salían y les dio las gracias, entonces, volvió su atención a sus dos cartas restantes, mientras que Hedwig y Pig estaban posados sobre su cabecera y se preparaban para una siesta.

La siguiente carta era de Hermione, y por todos los aspectos, había caído de su gracia.

_De julio el 13 de 1995 _

_¡Harry James Potter! _

_¡De todos los estúpidos, impensados, comportamientos juveniles! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hayas estado un día entero en Londres con **mi madre**, y que no pudieras tomarte dos minutos para llamar y decirme hola! ¡Habrías podido encontrarme fácilmente en el teléfono móvil de papá! ¡Mejor amigo, cómo no! _

_Y mientras que estamos en ese tema, ¿**qué **le dijiste a mi madre sobre Hogwarts? Ha estado completamente insufrible, y haciendo pregunta como loca! Cuando le pregunté que dónde oyó todo eso, me sonrió y me dijo que los dos tuvieron una agradable charla durante el almuerzo. ¡Si éste es el tipo de comportamiento que puedo esperar, debo insistir en estar presente en cualquier futuro almuerzo que hayan planeado ustedes dos! _

_Ella mencionó que compraste algunas bonitas ropas nuevas para tu trabajo, pero ella no me está diciendo todo lo que sabe. Puedo decirlo. ¿En qué estás metido Harry? Todo lo que ella me dice es que tienes una sorpresa para mí, que espera que podrás venir de visita otra ves y que tienes unos lindos dientes. _

_Oh, bueno. Conjeturo que si el Dursleys finalmente te están proporcionando algunas ropas decentes, éste asunto del trabajo es para mejor. ¿Qué es lo que haces, de todas formas? ¿Te gusta? ¿Sin embargo, podrás visitar a la familia de Ron? _

_Hablando de Ton, acabo de terminar una carta para él. Me alegra que finalmente parezcas tomar tus estudios en serio, Herry, pero creo que nosotros. (tú, Ron y yo) necesitamos comenzar a repasar inmediatamente para nuestros OWLS. Si lo piensas por un momento, estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo. He reunido todos mis papeles, textos y exámenes para preparar las materias desde el primer año, y sufrió un shock al ver cuánto material hemos cubierto. Repasar todo eso adecuadamente va a ser un verdadero desafío, especialmente si queremos tener algún rato libre este año. ¡Además, los exámenes también incluyen los materiales de quinto año que hasta este punto todavía notemos cubierto - es material al que incluso todavía no tenemos acceso! Oh, y sabes, ya he terminado con mis tareas de Transformaciones, Pociones y Aritmancia. _

_Supongo que es todo lo que pasa pro aquí. Mamá, papá y yo no hemos hecho ningún plan en serio para salir de vacaciones. A decir verdad, he disfrutado de tener el tiempo libre por un rato. Hedwig parece impaciente por irse, así que cerraré esto pro ahora. ¡Cuídate, y envíame una lechuza o llámame pronto! _

_Hermione _

Harry soltó la respiración que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo, cuando llegó al final de la carta. Cuando había comenzado, supuso que tendría más oportunidad de lograr que Malfoy estudiara con él que Hermione, pero conforme iba escribiendo, parecía que ella se había ido calmando.

Realmente, Harry hab­a considerado el llamar de Hermione -- la Dra. Granger incluso se había ofrecido a darle el número, pero ella también había dicho que ése era el día que se daba una vez al año de una salida de sólo padre – e- hija, y había vacilado en interrumpir. Y no creía que le hubiera dicho a su madre ninguna cosa grave. Suspiró infelizmente, puso la carta de Hermione junto con las otras que tenía que contestar, y cogió el último sobre.

La escritura en el pergamino grueso, cremoso era totalmente desconocida -- una antigua caligrafía, escrita en una extraña tinta metálica e iridiscente al mismo tiempo. Curioso, Harry abrió de un tiró el sobre, los ojos se le agrandaron cuando reconoció el sello de cera con una gran "G" estampado en él. Ésa debía ser la información que había pedido a Gringotts.

El adolescente de oscuro cabello negro, sacudió la cabeza recordando. La visita a Gringotts había sido una verdadera aventura. Después de terminar de hablar con la Dra. Granger, le había dicho a Tom adónde iba, y penetró en el Callejón Diagon. Todavía era muy temprano, la calle estaba bastante solitaria y todavía no era la hora de abrir del banco. Harry se había reclinado contra el blanco edificio de piedra al lado de las pulidas puertas de bronce, intentando pasar desapercibido mientras esperaba. En realizad, su cerebro zumbaba de preguntas, mientras trataba de resolver cuánto costarían las cosas y cuándo debía retirar. No sabía realmente cuándo costaban los lentes y los zapatos y las ropas muggles. Había sido demasiado joven para notar cuándo había pagado Tia Petunia por sus lentes, aunque recordó cómo había refunfuñado por el gasto, y lo había amenazado con calamitosas consecuencias no lo los cuidaba correctamente.

Harry había alzado los ojos ante la ironía. Ella silbaba amenazas y advertencias que eran un poco exageradas, considerando que la mayoría, si no todas sus desgracias a los lentes fueron causados u provocados por su "querido Duddykins." Se tomó su tiempo para considerar el problema detenidamente, y decidió retirar 500 galeones. Seguramente eso sería suficiente. Recibió el chisk de su vida cuando Griphook, el goblin que lo esperaba, hizo algunos paídos cómputos.

"¿Dice que desea retirar 500 galeones, y que quiere eso convertido en libras?" le preguntó el cajero.

"Sí, por favor."

"Muy bien. Entonces querrá uno de éstos," dijo Griphook, poniendo un objeto en el contador, que parecía como una de las carpetas que Harry había utilizado en la escuela muggle. La diferencia era, que ésta estaba especializada para las libras esterlinas. Al ver la mirada en blando de Harry, dijo con desprecio. "Es para cuidar el dinero. Realmente no es seguro llevar encima una suma tan grande. Esto está encantada para hacerlo parecer una cantidad más razonable."

"Oh," fué todo el Harry pudo pensar en decir, dándose cuenta por primera vez que ésta no iba a ser una transacción de persona a persona. ¿Cuándo dinero había pedido, de todas formas? Se preguntó cuando miró alarmado a Griphook contar rápidamente 2500 libras.

"El cambio es bueno para usted hoy," comentó el goblin mientras trabajaba. "Cinco a uno -- no muy malo. Se renuncia a los honorarios por intercambio, por supuesto, a causa del estado de tu cuenta," entonces otra vez continuó contando el dinero, y metiéndolo en el ocultador de dinero. "¿Necesita alguna otra cosa , Sr. Potter?"

No queriendo parecer un completo idiota, Harry había aceptado tranquilamente la pequeñca carpeta, razonando que siempre podía volver a depositar más adelante lo que no utilizara. Entonces, con un aplomo que habría hecho sentir orgulloso a Dumbledore, había pedido información sobre el balance y estado de su cuenta.

"¿Usted no ha estado recibiendo declaraciones?" preguntó Griphook, pareciendo que recibía un shock. Ante la respuesta negativa de Harry, se excusó y volvió pocos minutos más tarde llevando un libro enorme.

Harry miró mientras que el goblin se movía rápidamente a través del libro, después fue bajando a lo largo de una columna amarilla con números de las cámaras acorazadas. "Ah. Ya veo. Antes de sus muertes, sus padres dejaron orden de que en caso de que usted fuera puesto bajo la tutela d sus parientes muggles, toda la información perteneciente a ésta cuenta debían de guardarse en Gringotts hasta que usted alcanzara la mayoría de edad, y le fue confiada la llave a Albus Dumbledore hasta que usted comenzara a estudiar en Hogwarts." Frunció el ceño al alzar la vista hacia Harry. "Parece que sus padres pensaron sabiamente en ocultar esta cuenta."

Aturdido, Harry simplemente había asentido. Habría elegido hacer lo mismo.

"Bien, entonces," Griphook cerró de un golpe el enorme libro y se puso serio y enérgico nuevamente. "Puesto que tiene muy poca actividad en su cuenta, Sr. Potter, está sujeta a auditorías cada cuatro meses, en vez de mensualmente. Se registra y se sigue toda actividad y puedo darle cuenta detallada, pero no tengo su estado actual a mi disposición. Puedo averiguar, pero tomará tiempo. ¿Regresará o le envío una lechuza?"

"Una lechuza estará bien, gracias," había contestado Harry, sintiéndose incómodo ante el aumento del número de gentes a su alrededor, y deseando volver al Caldero Chorreante antes de que lo notaran.

"Muy bien, Sr. Potter, puede usted esperar una lechuza dentro de los siguientes cinco días laborales."

Harry rompió el sello del sobre y sacó un pedazo de papel blanco con el membrete de Gringott's, con una filigrana de un goblin inmóvil. La silueta de una llave típica de una cámara acorazada estaba en la parte superior de la página, y estaba impresa con el nombre y la dirección del banco. El muchacho de ojos verdes alzó una ceja confundido. ¿No se suponía que le enviaran la información de su cuenta? Dio vuelta al pergamino y echó un vistazo a la parte posterior, que también estaba en blanco, después volvió a darle vuelta y contuvo la respiración. La filigrana se había movido, y lo miraba directamente. "La llave, por favor," dijo.

Harry parpade y se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un par de segundos, antes de balbucear. "¿Qué?"

"Ésta carta contiene información privilegiada. Se debe verificar su identidad." Explicó concisamente el pequeño cuadro antes de repetir, "la llave, por favor."

"Erm... sí. En seguida. Tan sólo un momento," Harry puso la carta en la cama y sacó su llave de la cámara acorazada de su baúl. Volvió a coger el pergamino y mostró su llave a la filigrana. "Aquí está."

"Oh, sí. Griphook dijo que usted era novato en esto." El goblin en el papel señaló hacia el membrete del papel. "Ponga su llave en la silueta."

Harry obedeció y miró dividido entre la fascinación y el horror cómo su llave desaparecía dentro de la silueta. La pequeña figura de filigrana ahora tenía su llave y la miraba alternativamente que a una hoja de pergamino que había sacado de alguna parte. "Sí, sí," murmuró distraídamente. "Parece que todo está en orden." Alzó la llave y para el inmenso alivio de Harry, la llave reapareció donde la había puesto. "Buen día, Sr. Potter," dijo que pequeño goblin con una cortés inclinación de su cabeza, antes de desaparecer de la vista. En su lugar, el pergamino comenzó a llenarse de filas y columnas de figuras.

Harry revisó los números que iban apareciendo, alzando las cejas, dejando escapar un silbido bajo de sorpresa. _¡Whoa! _pensó, incapaz encontrar las palabras adecuadas para formar una respuesta más articulada. Tenía más en su cámara acorazada de lo que creía. Sus padres habían depositado una crecida cantidad cuando habían abierto la cuenta, e hicieron un acuerdo con el banco de modo que ganara una agresiva tasa de intereses. Había estipulaciones, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, el dinero tenía que permanecer sin tocarse y totalmente a la disposición del banco por un m­nimo de 10 años. Después, solamente estaba permitido un número fijo de retiros por año. Los depósitos estaban permitidos en cualquier momento, por supuesto. La cuenta había crecido impresionantemente con los intereses que ganaba durante la década anterior, hasta que él había comenzado en Hogwarts. No era ninguna maravilla que cuando estaba fuera de la escuela y hacía su viaje anual al Callejón Diagon, nunca había parecido importar. Había ganado eso y más con el interés en cada año.

Por supuesto, la cuenta como existía actualmente no era práctica para la vida diaria. Ganaba muchos de interés, s­, pero las terminantes reglas del número y cantidad de retiros que se permitía en un año serían horriblemente incómodas una vez que se graduara. Harry penó que eventualmente necesitaría abrir el equivalente a una cuenta de cheques muggle cuando tuviera una residencia real, y cotidianos costos regulares, pero por ahora eso podía esperar. Todavía levemente atontado, volvió a doblar cuidadosamente su estado de cuenta y su llave de Gringotts en su baúl.

Hecho esto, Harry se sentó en el suelo junto a su baúl y se apoyó contra él, todavía tratando de asimilar toda la información que acababa de leer. Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que todavía faltaba un rato antes de que lo esperaran en alguna parte. Estaba comenzando a pensar qué haría, y comenzando a resolver que bajaría por un almuerzo, cuando su atención fue atraída por la caja que se había traído de la casa de la señora Figg. Estaba en el suelo, junto a su vestidor y se le echaba encima con un palpable aire de _¿Y bien, ya es **mi** turno? ¿Finalmente me vas a prestarme atención **a m**?_

Harry se preguntó por un minuto si realmente la habían perdido, entonces decidió que la caja debía estar encantada de algún modo. Bien, muy bien, ya sabía eso. La cosa prácticamente vibrada de magia cuando la tocaba y parecía estar perfectamente incluso después de que la mojó la lluvia y el agua del charco, y había ocultado espontáneamente la etiqueta que declaraba tan obviamente su identidad cuando Stan Shunpike la había cargado y había puesto sus cosas en el Autobús Noctámbulo. "De acuerdo," dijo finalmente. "Lo siento. Tan sólo estaba esperando por si recibía noticias de la señora Figg."

La caja dio un brinco de felicidad, y después de desató y se descintó, abriéndose de par en par. Harry se rió un poco pro lo bajo, después miró atentamente el interior.

La caja contenía una mezcla de artículos. Sobre todo parecía llena de papeles, pero también había otras cosas adentro. Metiendo su mano, Harry sacó lo que parecían papeles oficiales -- sus expedientes escolares de la escuela muggle, sus expedientes médicos, su acta de nacimiento. Yep, realmente era Harry James Potter. El adolescente se había preguntado a menudo si "Harry" era para acortar algo. Evidentemente no.

Poniéndolos a un lado, metió la mano aún más profundamente, y sacó un sobre levemente maltratado de pergamino, dirigido al ¿Sr. H. Potter, _alacena debajo de las escaleras_? Harry movió la cabeza incrédulo. ¡Su primera carta de Hogwarts! ¿Pero cómo? ¡El tío Vernon la había quemado! Había guardado la carta que Hagrid finalmente el había entregado en propia mano, dirigida al Sr. H. Potter, el suelo, la Cabaña en la roca, el mar, pero siempre había lamentado la pérdida de esa primera carta. Era el primer indicio que había tenido nunca de que alguien además de su tía y su tío sabían de su existencia -- ¡y ahora ahí estaba! Un poco tostada, quizá, pero mayormente intacta. Sacó cuidadosamente la carta y la miró, antes de ponerla cuidadosamente a untado con sus otros documentos legales.

Se inclinó en la caja otra vez, esta vez más profundo, y sacó un puñado de tareas que había hecho en su antigua escuela muggle. _¡No comprendo!_ Pensó Harry, aturdido e incrédulo. _¡La tía Petunia tiró todas mis cosas! ¡Tan sólo guardó los papeles de Dudley! ¿Cómo en el mundo los consiguió la señora Figg? _Revisando rápidamente la pila, sonrió ante el asunto., las pequeñas notas que habían escrito sus profesores y su propia escritura y dibujos infantiles. Un dibujo en particular atrajo su atención. Había dibujado la silueta de una motocicleta y de alguien montándola recortándose contra la luna. "¡Encantador! ¡Gran imaginación!" había observado su profesor, escribiendo cuidadosamente cerca del borde superior del papel. Harry miró críticamente el dibujo. Realmente no era mano, tan sólo de una lógica que desafiaba lo existente. Su tía y su tío siempre trataron su trabajo escolar con indiferencia, dándole una corta mirada antes de tirarla, pero como este dibujo era "imaginativo", lo habían roto en pedazos antes de tirarlo. ¿Entonces cómo estaba en la caja de la casa de lo señora Figg. Luciendo como si nunca hubiera sido roto?

Harry movió la cabeza con asombro, y decidió no preocuparse del "cómo" todavía. , pues, exploró las maravillas ocultas en la aparentemente insondable caja. Uno de los artículos más conmovedores que descubrió era un libro de cuentos de hadas que había ganado un día en la escuela. Dudley se había quedado en casa con gripe, así que realmente se había atrevido a hacer su mejor esfuerzo y ganó el pequeño concurso de trivia que hizo el profesor. El libro había sido el primer premio. Lo había llevado furtivamente a la casa y había logrado mantenerlo oculto en su alacena durante algún tiempo, pero la Tïa Petunia lo había encontrado un día y había estallado de rabia. Había gritado histéricamente cómo tales basuras no se permitían en su casa, y criticó mordazmente el elegante libro antes de rasgar las páginas y echarlo en el bote de basura de la cocina.

Sonriendo felizmente, Harry había estado listo para dejarse caer en la cama y leer un cuento o dos, cuando si pequeño reloj sonó. Hora De Irse, leyó. "Oh, cielos," murmuró el mago con irritación, "¡olvidé conseguir el almuerzo!" Colocó el libro al lado del reloj y se encogió de hombros. _Por lo menos tengo planes para más adelante_, pensó apresurándose a bajar las escaleras. Quizás tendría tiempo para hacer un rápido emparedado, o coger por lo menos una fruta antes de ir a lo de Madam Malkin.

* * *

Una docena de gatos miraba desinteresadamente cuando crepitó la chimenea en la calle Magnolia, y su dueña salió de ella. "Por fin," se quejó Arabella, sacudiéndose y alzando su bolso del piso. Ella entró a toda prisa en su cocina y buscó en su refrigerador casi vac­o. Eurgh. Definitivamente no había nada comestible all­. Arabella echó un encantamiento desvanecedor y de limpieza en rápida sucesión. Bien, tenía su excusa para ir por Harry. Petunia el había permitido "pedirle prestado" al muchacho para ayudarla a cargar los comestibles de la tienda hasta su casa anteriormente, y literalmente no tenía nada.

Alegremente, se quitó sus túnicas, revelando las ropas muggles que usaba debajo, cogió algunas bolsas para compras y se apresuró a salir. Mientras caminaba las calles hacia arriba que la separaban de Privet Drive, ella ensayó lo que diría: "Petunia, querida, ¡qué gusto verte! ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que Harry pudiera ayudarme a hacer un pequeño trabajo? "

Cuando se acercó al #4, notó que había un mayor número de lo usual alrededor. Frunció el ceño, y Arabella caminó un poco más rápidamente que antes, después sonrió, cuando vio una figura con cabello oscuro en el jardín. Parecía… más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, pero eso era de esperarse. Ella estaba a punto de llamarlo, cuando un grupo de gente salió de la cada, y en vez de eso se detuvo a escuchar.

"Como pueden ver, ésta es una casa de tamaño muy confortable," decía una mujer elegantemente vestida, que llevaba un sujetapapeles, a un par de desconocidos. "Con acceso fácil a las tiendas, vecindario tranquilo, buenas escuelas..." enumeró ella, precisando las ventajas de vivir en Privet Drive mientras que el par la escuchaba cortésmente. Al advertir que sus padres habían salido de la casa, el muchacho se acercó a ellos.

La señora Figg miró como la vendedora y sus prospectos de clientes hablaban por algunos minutos más. Cuando la familia subió a su coche y se alejó, ella se acercó cuidadosamente a la otra mujer. "Discúlpenme ¿sabe usted qué pasó con la familia que vivía aquí antes? "

La vendedora se volvió con una sorprendida sonrisa, "¿amigos suyos?"

Arabella se encogió de hombros. "Hacían que les cuidara los niños de vez en cuando," dijo, intentando hacerlo parecer como algo sin importancia. "Tan sólo vine por aquí para ver si uno de sus chicos podría ayudarme con una diligencia."

"¿Uno de sus muchachos? Pensé que tan sólo tenían uno," la otra mujer frunció el ceno y marcó algo en su sujetapapeles, entonces se volvió hacia Arabella. "Transfirieron al padre de su trabajo, eso es todo lo que sé. Están utilizando a otro agente para encontrar una casa en el otro el otro extremo."

Arabella asintió. Charló con la agente por algunos minutos más, después la mujer se subió en su coche y se alejó conduciéndolo. La bruja esperó hasta que su compañera hubo conducido algunas cuadras, después se apresuró a caminar hasta el borde de la barrera anti – aparición, comprobó si había posibles testigos, y se apareció en su casa. Algo realmente extraño estaba ocurriendo all­í...


	11. Persiguiendo a Harry ¿Alguien?

**REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Persiguiendo a Harry. ¿Alguien?**

Sábado 15 de Julio de 1995.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que estaba fuera de las barreras que rodeaban la antigua residencia de los Dursley en Privet Drive, Arabella Figg. se apareció, materializándose en su propia sala. Una vez allí, sus ojos buscaron rápidamente el reloj localizador. La manecilla de Harry se había movido en algún momento, y ahora señalaba a "Paradero Desconocido."

Belle entrecerró los ojos ante aquella idea. ¿_Cómo podía ocurrir aquello? ¡No tiene sentido!_ Pensó aturdida. Harry había estado en el número 4 de Privet Drive la noche del 1 de Julio -- por lo que sabía ella. ¿Qué había cambiado? La bruja se atormentó el cerebro, tratando de recordar cualquier posible pista. Había visto brevemente a Petunia en una de las tiendas locales algunos días antes de que Sirius y Remus hubieran aparecido en su umbral. Había sido una reunión casual, y la conversación había sido breve e intrascendente en su mayor parte. La tía de Harry había mencionado algo sobre Vernon y una nueva y emocionante oportunidad de trabajo, aunqueâ€la agente de casas había mencionado una transferencia.

Tan sólo no le dijo exactamente adónde.

La señora Figg suspiró, y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, cerrándola los ojos tanto como pudo. _Vamos, vieja chica. ¡Piensa! No le eres útil a Harry as_. Respirando profundamente, contuvo la respiración por algunos segundos, después, la fue soltando, lentamente. Sintiéndose más centrada, consideró el reloj nuevamente. Esto era como lo que había ocurrido la noche en que ella había estado en Hogwarts. Harry no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar, es verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba en verdadero peligro. Mientras que su manecilla permaneciera lejos de, oh, por ejemplo, "En Peligro Mortal", ella tenía tiempo.

Irritada, volvió a lanzar el hechizo que la alertaría si la manecilla de Harry se movía, hizo voto de dejarlo activado hasta que supiera exactamente dónde estaba el joven a su cargo. Idiota, se acaloró airadamente. Debía haber sido más precavida como para confiar en las apariencias – especialmente ahora que había salido a la luz la verdad sobre Meter Pettigrew. Debía haber visto a Harry antes de irse a América.

Fue hacia donde tenía su teléfono, sacó su guía telefónica y comenzó a moverse rápidamente por entre las secciones que contenían los números de negocios. Quizás podría obtener alguna pista de Grunnings, la compañía fabricante de taladros en la que Vernon había sido uno de los directores desde que ella lo había conocido.

Arabella frunció el entrecejo mientras trabajaba. Aquél era un comportamiento inusual en un hombre que generalmente se aferraba con mucha firmeza a las rutinas y horarios establecidos. Los Dursley no eran otra cosa, sino fiables, y Vernon muy especialmente, resentía en sumo grado cualquier cosa (o a cualquier persona) que se saliera de la norma. La idea de que empacarían repentinamente y se irían habría sido ridícula

Finalmente localizó lo que buscaba, la bruja marcó el número, y esperó que alguien le contestara.

"Buenas tardes, ésta es la Compañía de Taladros Grunnings, ¿a dónde quiere que diriga su llamada?"

"Buenas, tardes," contestó Arabella cortésmente. "Quisiera hablar con el Sr. Vernon Dursley, por favor."

"Un momento, por favor."

Arabella se encontró escuchando la música de espera. Mientras que esperaba, se calmó un poco. Los Dursley probablemente se habían mudado a algún pueblo vecino, o incluso quizá a Londres. De todos modos, no era la primera vez que la manecilla del reloj de Harry había señalado hacia "Paradero Desconocido".

La música de espera comenzaba a repetirse, pero la anciana bruja encontró que no la molestaba demasiado. Si no otra cosa, los molestos sonidos y los lemas de anuncios de Grunnings la tranquilizaban y le decían que no se había roto la conexión. Distraídamente, se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto. ¿Vernon no estaba en el trabajo ese día?

Tecleando con los dedos sobre la mesa, Arabella recordó nuevamente hacía dosâ€ o tres veranos atrás. De hecho, ates del segundo año de Harry. ¡Oh, Dios, qué lío había sido ése! La única información útil que había sacado de aquél fiasco, era cuán ineficaz era su plan de acción.

Las barreras próximas, que le advertían de la proximidad de cualquier otro mago o bruja en el área, se habían activado en mitad de la noche, despertándola bruscamente. Muy pronto, después de aquello, las alarmas sonaban, indicando que la casa en sí misma había sido invadida. Alarmas similares se habían puesto en Hogwarts, y en el Ministerio. Arabella se había visto forzada a perder algunos preciados minutos esperando que aparecieran sus refuerzos, porque ellos no sabían cuál era la casa de Harry.

Arabella había encontrado extraño, que aunque se suponía que todo un destacamento de Aurores debían haberse enviado inmediatamente, sólo el profesor Dumbledore había aparecido. Parecía soñoliento y con la ropa arrugada, pero había sacado su varita y la tenía lista.

Habían esperado unos minutos más antes de dirigirse a Privet Drive, y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Harry salir por una de las ventanas de los Dursley, y gritarles. "¡Hasta el próximo verano!", desde un Ford Anglia de color blanco y azul turquesa que arrancó graciosamente, u se perdió en la noche.

Los Dursley estaban todos asomando la cabeza desde una de las ventanas superiores, probablemente viéndolo desaparecer.

Actuando rápidamente, antes de que el coche consiguiera alejarse demasiado, la señora Figg había disparado un encantamiento de rastreo. "¡Los tengo! Susurró excitada al anciano mago que estaba a su lado. "Podremos seguirlos fácilmente, una vez que nos hayamos cambiado." Ella se había dado vuelta, pretendiendo entrar a toda prisa nuevamente en su casa, pero Dumbledore se quedó en el mismo lugar, con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"No había considerado esto," había murmurado Albus distraídamente, "aunque no podría decir por qu

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arabella, mirando cómo la familia de Harry cerraba le ventana y volvía adentro de la casa.

Entonces el director de Hogwarts sonrió, los ojos azules le brillaban. "Parece que el joven Harry ha decidido ir de visita este verano. Creo que ésos eran los Weasley que lo recogieron."

"¿Arthur Weasley?"

"Sus hijos, aparentemente," dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo. "Arthur generalmente llama a una hora más civilizada."

Arabella sonrió, recordando las oleadas de risa que se había oído saliendo por las ventanas abiertas del auto mientras se alejaba, entonces sonrió. Todavía se sentía rebajada cuando pensaba en el retraso que había experimentado antes de poder llegar a Privet Drive. Harry habría podido haber sido asesinado cinco veces antes de que ella y Albus hubieran logrado llegar a Privet Drive, si realmente hubieran estado bajo ataque. Era el caso de un plan que parecía brillante puesto sobre el papel, pero que desgraciadamente fallaba cuando realmente se ponía en práctica.

Por supuesto, realmente no habían creído que fuera necesario, Harry estaba bien escondido, después de todo, pero mirando hacia atrás, ella no podía crees que hubieran sido tan descuidados. Una simple revisión habría descubierto las ineficacias y los defectos, pero nadie se había molestado.

Belle echó otro vistazo al reloj. También esa noche se había quedado parado en "Paradero Desconocido". Dumbledore se había quedado hasta que supieron que Harry estaba a salvo, haciendo té y replanteando sus acciones en el evento de un ataque, y ayudándola a modificar el reloj localizador. Habían cambiado el punto que se refería a la antigua escuela muggle de Harry a "Madriguera / Con los Weasley". De ese modo la casa estaba cubierta, así como cualquiera de las salidas que Harry hiciera. Su manecilla se movería hacia ese punto, tanto si él estaba con un Weasley, como con varios.

Durante su segundo año escolar, la manecilla de Harry había parecido bastante confundida. Entre su amistad con Ron y su posición en el equipo de Quidditch, Harry estaba "Con los Weasley", la mayor parte del tiempo. Viendo aquello, Arabella había decidido ir más allá y modificó el "Madriguera / Con los Weasley" para que dijera "Lejos de Hogwarts". La manecilla del reloj había bajado inmediatamente después de eso, y no se había movido nunca de "Hogwarts". Eso había sido satisfactorio a lo largo del tercer año. Bueno, excepto por las dos semanas que había pasado en el Callejón Diagon.

Arabella se rió entre dientas a pesar de sí misma. ¡Todos habían estado tan preocupados – temerosos del escape de Sirius Black! Ella había considerado agregar el Callejón Diagon al reloj, lo descartó por innecesario. Harry había tenido a todo el callejón para vigilarse ese verano, y ella estaba más que ocupada con la cuestión de la cacería de Black. Además, generalmente estaba "Con los Weasley" cuando salía, y la carátula del reloj estaba bastante llena, así que agregar el Callejón Diagon había parecido ser algo bastante superfluo.

Ella había notado una pequeña fluctuación durante el tercer año de Harry, entre "Hogwarts", y "Con los Weasley", los cuales había asumido que eran los fines de semana de Hogsmeade. En el cuarto año, había agregado "Hogsmeade." Evidentemente, Harry había visitado la aldea mágica sin su confiable pareja en el crimen, y su manecilla del reloj había apuntado hacia "Paradero desconocido" otra vez. Harry y Ron Weasley evidentemente habían tenido diferencias a lo largo del cuarto año, pero por todas las apariencias, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad antes de Navidad. La manecilla del reloj de Harry se confundió otra vez, y ella tuvo que modificar la locación de "Hogsmeade".

Ella tuvo unos minutos de ansiedad al final del año, cuando la manecilla del reloj había girado entre "Viajando", cuando él y Cedric tocaron la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y después hacia "En Peligro Mortal", cuando llegaron a su destino. Arabella cerró los ojos un instante. Agradeciendo a los cielos que Barty Crouch hubiera utilizado el encantamiento de traslador de "Ida y vuelta" cuando hechizó el trofeo. Si hubiera usado alguno de los encantamientos unidireccionales, Harry habría quedado atrapado, sin manera de regresar nuevamente a Hogwarts.

"¿Señora?" la operadora finalmente estaba de nuevo en la línea.

"¿Sí?" respondió la señora Figg rápidamente, abriendo los ojos, y centrando su atención en el teléfono.

"El señor Dursley ha sido transferido. En este momento no está en nuestras oficinas de Londres."

Arabella parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Qué?" logró decir finalmente.

"A Grunnings le ha ido muy bien en los últimos años," explicó la dama al teléfono. "Así que hemos estado abriendo nuevas oficinas, así, en Gran Bretaña, y en el exterior. Le ofrecieron al Sr. Dursley la oportunidad de supervisar el edificio, proveer de personal, las operaciones iniciales de uno de los nuevos complejos de fabricación."

"Oh, sí, recuerdo haber oído algo como eso," dijo la señora Figg, recordando su conversación con Petunia. "¿En cuál oficina estará trabajando ahora?"

"El señor Dursley eligió el sitio en Australia."

"¿Australia? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ahí?" preguntó la bruja, horrorizada.

"Esas asignaciones típicamente son de tres a cinco años de duración, señora." La mujer al teléfono se detuvo un momento, y agregó. "Los clientes locales del señor Dursley han sido divididos entre los otros miembros de nuestro personal. Si me da su nombre, encontraré quién se ha hecho cargo de su cuenta."

"Oh. No. No soy un cliente del señor Dursley. Soy una vecina. Hoy encontré que su casa estaba en venta yâ€ noté que habían olvidado algo," improvisó Arabella. "Yo misma he estado ausente, y no me di cuenta de que se mudaron. ¿Podría darme su nueva dirección, para poder enviárselos?" Preguntó esperanzadoramente.

"No, señora. No nos está permitido proporcionar información personal por teléfono. Si gusta, puede enviar lo que tenga a la oficina de Londres, y nosotros podremos remitírsela."

"Oh. Sí, por supuesto. Eso sería maravilloso," contestó Arabella. Al darse cuenta de que la otra mujer estaba a punto de cortar la conversación, trató de conseguir un poco más de información. "Tan sólo por curiosidad, ¿dónde se localizan sus nuevas oficinas Australianas? Si puedo ser franca, estoy realmente sorprendida de que no me dijeran que se mudaban."

Asombrosamente, la máscara profesional de la secretaria de deslizó un poco. "El señor Dursley dirigirá un nuevo complejo de fabricación y distribución en Perth," le dijo. "Espero que él y la señora Dursley notifiquen pronto su nueva dirección. Originalmente no estaban programando irse tan pronto, sino hasta finales del verano. No sé exactamente las circunstancias, pero algo ocurrió, y cambiaron de planes."

"¿Usted sabe cuánto tiempo hace que se han ido?" presionó la señora Figg.

"No mucho -- una semana o dos a lo sumo. No se preocupe, querida. Estoy segura de que se pondrán en contacto una vez que se hayan instalado. ¿Alguna otra cosa?"

"No, gracias. Ha sido de gran ayuda." El ceño de Belle se volvió pensativo mientras colgaba el teléfono. ¿Harry estaba en _Australia_? ¿Cómo en la tierra se suponía que iba a regresar a Hogwarts? ¡Seguramente Dumbledore no estaba planeando transferirlo a alguna otra escuela mágica!

Arabella frunció el ceño y comenzó a pasearse. A cada rato, echaba un vistazo al reloj, pero la manecilla de Harry seguía detenida firmemente de "Paradero Desconocido."

Nada en todo aquél panorama tenía sentido. Nunca había conocido a una pareja, ya fuera muggle o mágica que fuera más afecta a sus modos que Vernon y Petunia Dursley. Podía imaginárselos mudándose de casa, quizá a otra más grande o en una vecindad de mayor status social. Si había algo que Petunia amaba más que la rutina y el orden era el status. Pero la idea de que ellos empacaran repentinamente y se fueran del país sería ridícula si no fuera obviamente cierta.

¿Cuál era la motivación? ¿Dinero? ¿Status? ¿La oportunidad de una promoción? ¿Y qué de la escuela de Harry? ¿Y la de Dudley? Vernon y Petunia había dicho a voces por años, cuán felices estaban de que su chico asistiera a Smelting's. Seguramente había asignaciones más cercanas que permitirían que los muchachos siguieran asistiendo a sus actuales escuelas.

¿Era algo más entonces?

El comportamiento de los Dursley con respecto a Harry siempre había sido un poco extraño. Arabella lo había notado desde la primera vez, cuando había "conocido" a Petunia, una mañana, a principios de Noviembre, apenas unos días después de que los Potter hubieran sido asesinados.

Había sido un encuentro cuidadosamente planeado, pero al final de la visita, Petunia estaba bastante cómoda con ella, al grado de que había accedido cuando Arabella se había ofrecido a cuidar de los muchachos en cualquier momento. Recordando, Belle observó distraídamente que aunque ella había cuidado a Harry a menudo, Petunia tan sólo había dejado a Dudley a su cuidado unas cuantas veces -- generalmente en las infrecuentes ocasiones en que Harry había necesitado ver al pediatra, o al optometrista.

La bruja se estremeció ligeramente, y agradeció a las estrellas por la suerte de la buena salud del joven Potter. Los dos muchachos eran tan distintos como el día y la noche. Con Harry, ella podía tratarlo fácilmente. Dudley era suficiente para volver loco a un santo.

El contacto inicial había sido un éxito, y todo parecía ir tan bien como se podía esperar. Ella recordó que Harry era más tranquilo de lo que recordaba, pero aparte de eso, todo parecía estar bien. Petunia favorecía demasiado a Dudley, lo cual la señora Figg encontraba preocupante, pero tan sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días. Ellos (incluida ella misma) todavía estaban al principio del proceso de duelo, y para ser justos, Dudley había sido la única preocupación de Petunia hasta hacía unos pocos días. Quizás los Durley todavía necesitaban tiempo para ajustarse a la presencia de Harry en su casa.

Cuando se iba, había advertido una caja, tirada junto con el resto de la basura de los Dursley. Belle no era del tipo chismoso, y generalmente no era predispuesta a los arrebatos premonitorios, pero simplemente algo parecía no estar bien. Ella había recibido un shock, cuando le había echado una mirada furtiva después de cerciorarse de que no estaba siendo observada. Eran los últimos efectos de James y Lily, entregados a Harry por el Ministerio de Magia -- los pocos y preciados artículos que se habían salvado intactos de los restos de su hogar, asó como recortes de ciertas noticias, incluyendo los obituarios de James y de Lily.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se había llevado la caja y la había guardado, decidiendo que Petunia todavía estaba alterada por la muerte de su hermana, y no pensaba con claridad. Quizás los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, o lamentaba la ruptura que había habido entre Lily y ella misma. ¿Por qué más podría cortar los únicos lazos de Harry con su pasado?

Decidiendo que necesitaban tomarse medidas preventivas, por lo menos hasta que Petunia recobrara sus cabales, Arabella había vuelto esa tarde furtivamente, pasando inadvertida en la oscuridad. Subrepticiamente echó algunos encantamientos a través de la ventana de la cocina, mientras que la familia engullía su cena, preocupada de nuevo por la manera tan poco atenta en que trataban a Harry. Si Vernon o Petunia tiraban algo que tuviera que ver con los Potter, seguramente lo tirarían al bote de basura de la cocina. Ella encantó el bote con hechizos de reconocimiento, reparación y de limpieza, y después lo hizo un traslador altamente especializados. Cualesquiera de las pertenencias de Harry que fueran lanzadas a ese bote serían restauradas dejándolos como nuevos, y transferidas automáticamente a la caja, a la que ya le había echado encantamientos de expansión y aligeramiento.

Arabella detuvo sus pasos, y alzó la vista, repentinamente alarmada_. ¡Nunca quité esos encantamientos! ¡Cielos, la cantidad de cosas que debe contener esa caja! Tendré que limpiar toda la basura antes de dársela a Harry_. Revisó su sala, frunciendo el ceño, confundida. Estaba casi segura de que había sacado la caja del ático antes de que Sirius y Remis aparecieran, pretendiendo dársela al muchacho cuando volviera de Hogwarts, pero no parecía estar por ahí. Quizás tan sólo había tenido intención de bajarla. No importaba. Se encargaría de eso más tarde, una vez que el paradero del señor Potter se hubiera verificado.

Moviendo su cabeza con impaciencia, Arabella Figg se dirigió a grandes pasos a la chimenea, pasando totalmente por alto la nota que Harry que los gatos habían tirado al suelo. "¡Hogwarts!" ordenó, echando un puñado de polvos flú.

* * *

"Fácil, fácil... tan sólo un poco más... sí, creo que ya está," dijo Arthur Weasley alegremente cuando él y su esposa trabajaban para rodear su cobertizo con barreras de protección e integrarlo con todas las que rodeaban La Madriguera y la propiedad en la que estaban. Habían aprendido con bastante rapidez cómo conjurar, y después alargar la protección mágica para que cubriera el área requerida, aunque todavía a veces cometían errores. No, lo más difícil era unir dos o más partes. Molly lo había comparado con tratar de trabajar con satén. La lisa fabricación, incluyendo las costuras sin agujeros, rasgones imperfecciones era más difícil de lo que se creía, y distinto cada vez. No era extraño que los Aurores tendieran a permanecer con el mismo equipo de personas y asociados.

Molly movió la cabeza, fatigada, y se echó hacia atrás, estirando los tensos músculos y masajeando algunas partes de su espina dorsal. Inclinándose contra la silla de trabajo de Arthur, cogió ociosamente una batería y movió cariñosamente la cabeza. "¿Supongo que no podría convencerte de que tiraras todas estas basuras muggles?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor. "Tal vez podrías persuadirme de que me deshiciera de algo," aclaró. "Pero no de todo," terminó, mirando fijamente por la pequeña ventana.

Su esposa alzó las cejas asombrada ante la primera parte de su declaración, después se le acercó y le pasó los brazos por la cintura cuando notó su cansado y aprensivo lenguaje corporal. "Lo resolveremos," le dijo suavemente.

"Sí, lo sé," le respondió, dejando caer su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella y acercándola más hacia sí. "Tan sólo se siente ahora un poco excesiva."

Molly no dijo nada, tan sólo comenzó a frotarle la espalda. Arthur cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse un poco, mientras ella le pasaba las manos describiendo lentos círculos, liberando la tensión acumulada en la parte inferior de su espalda.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?"

Los Weasley de mayor edad intercambiaron una pesarosa sonrisa y un breve abrazo, antes de separarse. "Nunca un momento de calma," Observó Molly antes de llamarlos, "aquí, Ron."

Ron y Ginny entraron en el cobertizo, cada uno llevando dos vasos de limonada. "Ginny hizo esto," dijo Ron sin preámbulos. "Pensamos que podría gustarles tomar algo."

"¡Qué encantador, querida!" Sonrió Molly, aceptando un vaso de su hija, y tomando un buen trago. "¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Está delicioso!" le dijo sonriendo a su sonrojada hija. "¿Y no fuiste tú el que pensó en traérnosla aquí?" dijo, acariando el pelo de su hijo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va?" Preguntó Ron, en lo que esperaba fuera de modo casual, después de que hubieron tomado sus bebidas por algunos minutos en silencio. Él Y Ginny habían encontrado difícil a veces sobrellevar la presión en numerosas ocasiones en el par de semanas anterior, debido a sus casi constantes preguntas sobre su progreso. Al principio había sido bastante malo, cuando todos habían estado molestos y cometiendo errores.

Molly suspiró cuando vio la aprehensión en los ojos de los niños. "Creo que casi hemos terminado aquí," dijo tranquilamente, dirigiendo a su marido una mirada de broma," a menos que su padre decida comenzar a clasificar su colección esta noche."

"Actualmente," dijo Arthur, frunciendo el ceño al mirar hacia una esquina en sombras. "No reconozco esto." Revolvió las cosas en la esquina por un momento y regresó un unas barras.

"Oh," dijo Ron, una mirada de sorprendido reconocimiento. "Casi me había olvidado de eso."

"Ronald," le dijo su madre seriamente, "Por favor ¡no me digas que también has comenzado a coleccionar basuras muggles!"

Su hijo negó con la cabeza. "No, nada de eso. Eso es de Harry."

"¡¿De Harry?!"

"Bueno, realmente pertenecen a su tío," se corrigió Ron. Antes las miradas aturdidas y las expresiones de sy padre y su hermana, se encogió de hombros. "Son del verano antes del segundo año," explicó, vigilando cuidadosamente ante cualquier muestra de explosión inminente. "Tú sabes, cuando Fred, George y yo fuimos volando en el coche de papá hasta Surrey." Cuando su familia siguió mirándolo, Ron se irritó. "¿Qué? Te dijimos que tenía barras en su ventana, ¿te acuerdas?"

Aturdida, Moly asintió, recordando nuevamente esa mañana de verano, mientras Arthur y Ginny miraban horrorizados.

_¡Lo estaban matando de hambre mamá! ¡Tenía barras en su ventana!_

Molly empezó a sentirse enferma. En aquél momento, ella había asumido que era otra historia descabellada inventada por los gemelos. Harry había estado un poco delgado, era verdad, y a ella no le habían gustado las vibras que había recibido de su tío en la estación de King's Cross, pero Harry había sido delgado desde que ella lo conocía, y no parecía inadaptado u horriblemente maltratado. De hecho, se había ajustado bien a vivir en su casa, y no le había causado ningún problema. "Sí, recuerdo," dijo débilmente, el horror apareció en sus ojos. "Pensé que tus hermanos estaban embelleciendo los hechos nuevamente. Nunca soñé... "

Arthur, mientras tanto, parecía furioso y se había puesto muy rojo, recordado su propia interacción con la familia Dursley el verano anterior. Le pidió a Ron que le contara exactamente qué había sucedido, y su hijo lo hizo, obligado, describiendo cómo se había preocupado cuando Harry no había respondido a sus cartas, y pidió el consejo de sus hermanos. El cielo había estado nublado, así que habían decidido traer a Harry, y fingir que había llegado durante la noche. Ron se detuvo, y se encogió de vergüenza al llegar a eso, después continuó.

Encontraron a Harry encerrado en su cuarto. Había estado allí por tres días, y tan sólo le habían dejado salir dos veces al día para usar el baño. Sus parientes muggles le habían estado pasando pequeñas cantidades de comida por un agujero para gatos en la puerta. Sus cosas de Hogwarts habían sido encerradas en una alacena debajo de las escaleras. Fred y George se habían visto obligados a forzar las cerraduras de la puerta del cuarto de Harry, y la de la alacena, después de arrancar literalmente las barras de la ventana del dormitorio. Ron las había metido en el coche, y las trajo consigo, no sabiendo qué más hacer con ellas.

"Entonces, ésta es la razón por la cual has estado tan impaciente porque Harry viniera a la Madriguera," indicó Arthur directamente.

"Sí, señor," dijo Ron mansamente.

"¿Y la comida que enviamos el verano pasado? Realmente él no estaba tan sólo extrañando mi cocina, ¿o no?"

Afligido, Ron se encogió, asintiendo, encontrando repentinamente los cordones de sus zapatos muy interesantes. Cuando Harry había escrito el verano anterior, con noticias de la dieta de Dudley, Ron había asumido que él simplemente no quería vivir de vegetales todo el verano, y que anhelaba algo de variedad. Nunca le había pasado por la mente el pensamiento de que su amigo pudiera no tener suficiente para comer.

Arthur curzó su mirada con la llorosa de su esposa, y después asintió con severidad. "Creo que una visita a Hogwarts es lo indicado," dijo, con una voz notablemente tranquila, llevando a su familia de nuevo a la Madriguera.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore suspiró tristemente cuando entró nuevamente en su oficina de regreso de la Enfermería de Hogwarts. La transformación de Remus Lupin del día 1w había sido especialmente mala. Incluso con la poción de Wolfsbane, todavía estaba recobrándose dos días después. Sirius Blacko los trasladó a ambos a Hogwarts tan pronto como Remus ya no fue un peligro, y había estado bajo la atenta mirada de Poppy Pomfrey desde entonces.

Por supuesto, eso cambiaría, y pronto, si el hombre lobo se salía con la suya.

"Ratón helado", dijo a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada a su oficina. Mientras subía las escaleras en espiral, Dubledore se preguntaba brevemente cuándo volvería Fawkes. El pájaro de fuego había sido su compañero por muchos años, y Albus encontró que echaba en falta la presencia del fénix.

Cuando entró en su oficina y llegó a su escritorio, su atención fue atraída por un sonido ahora familiar.

_¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping!_ Alguien, o varios alguien estaban enviando reportes. Curiosamente, su mirada vagó por entre los pergaminos alineados en su escritorio, y se detuvo con complacida sorpresa cuando vio el pergamino que había puesto encima, "sólo por si acaso". El joven Harry estaba reportando. Y mucho. Cuatro páginas, de hecho.

El director alzó una ceja cuando leía cuidadosamente el pergamino del chico. Harry explicaba que había estado tomando notas desde que se dio cuenta de qué sucedía, y que había estado esperando el regreso de Hedwig para poder enviarlo. Albus sonrió. Buen chico. Harry obviamente había demostrado su valía también a Fawkes, puesto que utilizaba el pergamino y la pluma encantada. Excelente.

Explorando la carta, Dumbledore se frotó la barbilla, pensativamente. Algo de la información que Harry reportaba, ya la sabía, pero había una parte que no sabía en absoluto. Severus y el resto de los mortífagos, por ejemplo no habían sido conscientes de que Voldemort había pasado por un período de debilidad enseguida de su renacimiento.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se juntaron en su concentración mientras leía: Voldemort se aprovechaba de la idiotez actual del Ministro y mantenía un perfil bajo. ¿Un posible ataque contra Privet Drive? La poción de Snape probablemente sería administrada a Meter Pettigrew en un plazo de entre las próximas 48 a 72 horas. Voldemort todavía odiaba a los muggles y los de origen muggle y los de media sangre tanto como antes. ¿Los nombres de Arthur Weasley y Amos Diggory mencionados por Lucius Malfoy? Malfoy también mencionó que Fudge había rehusado permitir que los Aurores protegieran la Madriguera. Hmmm, debería advertir a Arthur y a Amos de que fueran especialmente vigilantes. Se movió rápidamente a través del informe, sorprendido de la gran abundancia de información que contenía. Esta conexión de Harry podía probar ser inestimablemente valiosa, siempre que no tuviera un efecto negativo en su salud.

Revisando rápidamente la correspondencia de Harry, Albus buscó específicamente cualquier respuesta que diera el muchacho respecto a las preguntas acerca de su cicatriz, o su conexión. La mayor parte del pergamino estaba lleno de sueños, impresiones, y conversaciones oídas por casualidad, pero finalmente, después que terminara de copiar sus notas, Harry había comenzado dubitativamente a pasar algunos de sus propios pensamientos y teorías.

De acuerdo a Harry, su cicatriz no lo había estado incomodando muchoâ€ todavía. Por como describió su conexión, Albus estaba seguro de que lo haría -- una vez que Voldemort decidiera dejar de ocultarse. El chico estaba evidentemente protegido de los dolores y de las visiones hasta un cierto punto, por la actual inactividad del mago tenebroso. Aunque eso no duraría para siempre. Por todos los indicios de ese informe y de otros que había recibido, Voldemort estaba planeando algo grande. La inteligencia que estaba recibiendo parecía indicar que las fuerzas tenebrosas se estaban reuniendo para un ataque. Específicamente, un ataque contra Harry Potter.

Albus soltó la respiración por entre sus dientes, y se masajeó las sienes. Si aquello continuaba, A Harry bien podrían aconsejarle que dejara su empleo de verano. Barreras y hechos adicionales tampoco serían una mala idea. Contactaría a Arabella más tarde y buscarían alguna solución. Ciertamente no tenía ningún deseo de encerrar a Harry en casa de su tío, pero se estremeció al pensar en lo que Voldemort y sus mortífagos le harían al muchacho si volvía a caer nuevamente en sus manos.

Re – enfocándose en el último trozo del pergamino, ALbus leyo la última parte, después parpadeó y la leyó de nuevo. Era un pequeño párrafo, apenas unas cuantas frases, pero fue un shock para el anciano mago como poca cosas lo habían hecho recientemente. Lo maravilloso era, que Haryr lo había agregado en forma casual. Casi sin pensarlo:

_Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle, señor, y espero en encuentra la información útil. Oh, y otra cosaâ€ mi tía y mi tío han vendido su propiedad en Privet Drive. La casa está actualmente vacante. Si Voldemort está planeando atacarme allí, me temo que está desilusionado._

_Sinceramente suyo._

_Harry Potter_

Antes de que Albus tuviera tiempo de recobrarse de aquella pequeña bomba, le llegó el sonido de voces altas, excitadas, desde el otro lado de su puerta, entonces alguien llamó firmemente a ella.

"Pase," dijo, levantándose y observando cómo Arthur Weasley, Arabella Figg, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin irrumpían en su oficina. Arabella agitaba un pedazo de pergamino, y Arthur blandía lo que parecían unas pequeñas barras de metal de una puerta para jardín. Sirius y Remus parecían furiosos, y Snape parecía muy fuera de lugar.

Cuando el tumulto finalmente descendió a un nivel manejable, Albus volvió a ocupar su silla y conjuró unas cuantas más, para que así todos tuvieran donde sentarse. Cuando cada uno hubo ocupado un asiento, el director puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y estudió a sus huéspedes. "Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?"

* * *

Gracias a :

Kawaii, Saharliene, Gandulfo, the angel of the dreams, Anita Puelma, KoGaZe, Sally, Annie Malfoy Merodeadora, Rina Lin Wards, kat basted, skiviry, Bubbly Blueberry.


	12. Aquí Tenemos una Falta de Comunicación

**REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12 – Lo Que Tenemos Aquí Es Una Falta de Comunicación**...

Sábado, 15 de Julio de 1995

Albus Dumbledore tenía una cierta reputación omnisciente en la comunidad mágica británica, y en el mundo en general. Incluso antes de que derrotara al mago tenebroso, Grindelwald, ya era conocido por su poder mágico, agudo intelecto y una atención meticulosa a los detalles. Simplemente había algo en él que inspiraba confianza. Quizás era la forma en que siempre parecía saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o la manera en que podía disminuir a cero las causas de los problemas. Quizás era su acostumbrado buen humor y su actitud de acción. Quizás era sus cristales de media luna, y su gusto por la música de cámara y a los bolos. Lo que fuera, le había ganado la fama y el respeto de muchos. Las personas tendían a lanzar suspiros de alivio y a sentirse casi infantilmente confiadas en que todo estaría bien, cuando Albus Dumbledore tomaba las cosas en sus manos.

Albus se sentía adulado por la confianza que tenían en él, pero en privado la consideraba un poco excesiva. Admitía libremente que estaba lejos de ser perfecto o infalible, pero seguía siendo cierto que era un mago excepcional. La mayor parte de las veces la confianza de la comunidad mágica estaba bien justificada. La mayoría de las veces se podía contar con que tomara la decisión correcta, que eligiera la línea de conducta apropiada, y que descubriera cualquier error que se hubiera cometido.

La mayoría de las veces.

Probablemente cerca del 90 - al 95 de las veces.

Pero no siempre.

Formidable como era, Albus Dumbledore no era inmune a un desliz ocasional, o a un descuido.

Desafortunadamente, la gente tiende a reaccionar mal, y es irracionalmente implacable cuando sus héroes se atreven a de mostrar que de hecho, son humanos.

El Director de Hogwarts examinó a sus huéspedes, con una inquietud cuidadosamente enmascarada, "¿Entonces, con qué puedo ayudarles?" preguntó suavemente, esperando disipar algo de la tensión. Por como parecían las cosas, podía ser que muy pronto tendría un pequeño alboroto en sus manos. El silencio se extendió en respuesta a su pregunta, hasta que Arabella lo rompió. Levantándose de su silla, puso el pergamino que llevaba sobre el escritorio de Albus. Era una hoja que Albus reconoció que mostraba la ubicación de Harry Potter, Estado: Desconocido. _¡¿¿Desconocido??_

"El tío y la tía de Harry han dejado Privet Drive," anunció ella en forma tiesa, cuando Los azules ojos de DUmbledore buscaron los suyos. Sin hacer caso de las exclamaciones de shock de Rems, Sirius y Arthur, ella continuó, "llamé a Grunnings, la compañía de talados en que trabaja su tío. ¡Dijeron que Vernon aceptó un puesto en Australia!" _¡Cómo ha podido permitir que esto pasara!_ Parecía gritar su lenguaje corporal_. ¡¿Por qué no sabía?!_

Sirius abrió la boca para expresar su protesta porque Harry hubiera sido llevado fuera de Gran Bretaña, pero Arthur lo hizo a un lado, atropellando a todos con su vehemencia. "¡No Albus, es totalmente inaceptable! Harry debe venir a La Madriguera inmediatamente, y deben tomarse acciones legales para sacarlo del cuidado de esos muggles!" Poniéndose en pie y poniéndose juno a Arabella, mostró la "puerta de jardín" muggle que había llevado consigo. "Verano del 92, esa asquerosa excusa de tío suyo lo encerró en su cuarto! ¡Estas barras fueron colocadas en su ventana, y también apenas le dieron qué comer!"

La cara de Albus se ensombreció cuando las sospechas que tenía sobre Harry desde algunos días atrás regresaron. ¡Maldición! Se había permitido que los distrajeran las noticias del chico sobre su conexión de su cicatriz, y no había prestado atención al problema como pretendía. "¿Por qué me dices esto hasta ahora?" exigió saber, sorprendido, de que Arthur Weasley se guardara algo tan importante.

Arthur suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por su cansado rostro. "Porque yo mismo acabo de descubrirlo," dijo, su voz enronquecida de cólera y auto reproche. "¡Me siento como un idiota!" gruñó, haciendo que Sirius y Remus intercambiaran miradas nerviosas. Weasley generalmente era tranquilo y bien comportado. ¿Qué en la tierra lo había sacado así de sus casillas?

"Tal vez deberías volver y comenzar por el principio," sugirió con suavidad Dumbledore, indicando al Sr. Weasley y a la señora Figg que volvieran a sus asientos, y ambos asintieron, manifestando estar de acuerdo.

"Muy bien," dijo Arthur, dejándose caer nuevamente en su asiento, entre Remus y Arabella. Hizo una breve pausa, para ordenar sus pensamientos, después comenzó. "Supongo que el punto natural de partida es el primero de Septiembre de 1991. Molly y Ginny llevaron a los muchachos al expreso de Hogwarts. También se encontraron con Harry Potter y lo orientaron hacia la plataforma 9 ¾. Yo no pude acompañarlos a la estación del tren ese año, pero igual me enteré de todo cuando llegué a casa," dijo Arthur, sonriendo indulgentemente mientras que sus ojos marrones brillaban al recordar la brillante sonrisa de su hija. _¡Mamá le dijo cómo llegar a la plataforma, papá, pero yo lo deseé suerte!_

"Ginny estaba tan excitada que se olvidó de estar triste porque todos sus hermanos se habían ido a la escuela. Aunque Molly estaba un poco preocupada," continuó Arthur, sin hacer caso del suave resoplido de Snape. "Cuando le pregunté, se encogió de hombros, y dijo que probablemente no era nada, pero que había visto varias cosas en Harry que le parecían extrañas. No estaba acompañado, no le habían dicho cómo llegar a la plataforma, y su aspecto no era el que uno podría esperar. Ella estaba especialmente sorprendida por los lentes rotos y sus ropas tan usadas y grandes;" dijo Arthur, moviendo los dedos.

"Lo hablamos y decidimos que probablemente la familia muggle de Harry tenía problemas financieros. Eso no explicaba totalmente las cosas, pero era la única solución en que podíamos pensar, y ciertamente podíamos comprenderlo. Incluso Ron lo notó. Mencionó en una carta que Harry nunca recibía correo de su casa, y le preguntó a Molly si podría incluir algo para él cuando enviara el paquete anual de Navidad. Encontramos esto algo extraño, pero pensamos que tal vez los muggles tenían dificultados, o no querían aprender a utilizar el correo lechuza. Siempre teníamos alguna explicación." Al llegar a ese punto Arthur se detuvo por un momento y se limpió el rostro. "Descubrí el verano pasado, cuando fui a recoger a Harry, que esos muggles de hecho viven muy confortablemente. Incluso desahogadamente."

Mientras escuchaba la historia de Arthur, una horrible sospecha comenzó a formarse en la mente de Arabella. Puesto que ella había cuidado a menudo a Harry mientras crecía, se las había arreglado para darle pequeño regalos en las vacaciones de Navidad. Petunia generalmente dejaba a Harry con ella por lo menos una vez mientras que la Navidad se acercaba, lo que le iba bien a Belle. Le daba la oportunidad de darle al niño su regalo sin tener que darlo uno a su latoso primo. Sus regalos nunca eran nada grande o extravagante: algunas galletas o dulces (a Harry le gustaban especialmente las barras de chocolate Mars), una pequeña caja de crayolas, un cuaderno para iluminar, o algún juguete de plástico barato. No era nada, realmente, pero Harry siempre actuaba como si le hubiera regalado el mundo un una bandeja. Generalmente la correspondía con algún dibujo u objeto que hubiera hecho en la escuela.

No le había dado nada en los últimos años, porque se suponía que era una muggle, y como tal, no debía saber de Hogwarts. Dios querido. ¿Eran sus lamentables presentes los únicos regalos de Navidad que tenía el muchacho? No, eso no podía ser. ¡No podía ser cierto! "¿Me estás diciendo que no recibía nada de los Dursley?" preguntó débilmente.

"Le enviaron un poco de dinero muggle el primer año," respondí gravemente Arthur. "0 peniques, creo. Ronal estaba fascinado con eso, así que Harry le dejó quedárselo. Lo recuerdo porque Ron me lo enseñó cuando volvió a La Madriguera en las vacaciones de verano."

La señora Figg parecía un poco pálida, así que Arthur le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Recibe regalos de sus amigos y Molly siempre lo incluye cuando envía el paquete de Navidad para nuestros chicos. No es mucho, pero siempre escribe una nota de agradecimiento, y se asegura de agradecerle otra vez cuando la ve en la estación del tren al final de curso."

"Sí, " dijo Belle débilmente, "también se mostraba siempre muy agradecido por los pequeños regalos que le hacía."

Arthur asintió, después frunció un poco el ceño mientras regresaba en el tiempo. "Antes del segundo año de Ron y Harry, Ron le pidió permiso a Molly para invitar a Harry a que nos visitara, y ella accedió casi de inmediato. No había recibido una buena impresión de Vernon Dursley cuando lo conoció en la plataforma de King's Cross."

"Ron le escribió varias veces a Harry, pero él nunca respondió." Arthur se detuvo como pensando algo. "En ese entonces no le puse mucha atención. Tal vez había ocurrido algo. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión. Tal vez era lento en contestar su correo. Tan sólo tenían doce años, después de todo, y en ese entonces pensaba que Harry debía tener una vida hogareña maravillosa. Incluso si no eran ricos. Su familia sin duda debía quererlo mucho."

"Una mañana a principios de Agosto, llegué a mi casa después de una noche particularmente agotadora en el trabajo, y me encontré a una persona extra en mi casa. Ron y los gemelos habían seguido preocupándose por Harry, así que se levantaron de la cama y lo trajeron desde Surrey en un coche muggle con el que yo estaba jugando. Encontré esto en mi cobertizo ésta tarde," explicó Arthur, señalando las barras con extremo desagrado. Se pasó una mano por su escaso cabello rojo, y después procedió a contar cómo sus hijos habían rescatado a Harry después de encontrarlo encerrado en su cuarto. Cuando terminó, incluso Snape parecía estar en shock.

"Entonces, ¿exactamente cómo fue que las barraspasaron a ser de tu propiedad, Arthur?" preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

"Ron las metió en el coche a toda prisa, así que las trajeron consigo. Evidentemente despertaron a la familia de Harry, y su tío no estaba nada contento. Lo muchachos no querían que Molly supiera que habían salido, así que escondieron las barras en mi cobertizo cuando llegaron a La Madriguera." Arthur se detuvo por un minuto y se limpió levemente el rostro."Tengo un montón de cosas en mi cobertizo, así que eso no fue difícil. Los muchachos planeaban decirle a Molly que Harry había llegado durante la noche, pero ella era demasiado rápida para ellos. Notó que habían salido, y estaba esperándolos cuando volvieron.

"¿Lo estaba, en verdad?" preguntó Dumbledore, sonriendo a pesar suyo al hacerse una imagen mental. Molly Weasley podía ser absolutamente intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

"Oh, completamente," dijo Arthur con una sonrisa pesarosa a peras suyo. "Estaba lívida, por supuesto. Los muchachos trataron de decirle que el chico estaba encerrado y muerto de hambre, pero ella no les hizo caso. En ese tiempo, ella asumió que era otro cuento tonto que habían compuesto los gemelos, y realmente no puedes culparla. Cerca de la mitad de lo que dicen son tonterías. De todas formas, después de regañarlos, los metió a la casa y les sirvió el desayuno. Todo el asunto se olvidó y nunca volvimos a recordarlo. Hasta hoy, Harry nunca dijo nada sobre eso – a nadie. Ron dijo que casi se había olvidado de las barras hasta ahora que las encontramos." El mago guardó silencio cuando terminó su historia, y el silencio no se rompió inmediatamente.

A la larga, se escuchó una voz. "Entonces era por eso, gracias, Arthur. Me lo había preguntado."

Todos se volvieron a mirar la cara de Sirius Black. Arthur posó saliva, un poco nervioso por la mirada de mortal calma en el rostro del otro hombre. "¿Preguntado qué, Sirius?" preguntó vacilante.

"Por qué es que Harry aceptó tan rápidamente mi invitación para vivir conmigo," dijo Sirius en tono neutro. "En ese entonces me lo pregunté, pero estaba tan contento, que no me importó."

"Sentía que necesitaba hacerle esa oferta, " continuó, "porque James y Lily me habían designado como su guardián. Me imaginaba que querría quedarse con sus familiares, y que lo más que podía esperar era una visita ocasional. Era virtualmente un extraño para él, después de todo, y no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias."

"Harry todavía creía que Sirius había traicionado a su familia," les comunicó Remus cuando Arabella y Arthur parecieron un poco confundidos. "No hagas encolerizar al muchacho su puedes evitarlo. Tiene un genio impresionante cuando está motivado."

"Y un buen puño derecho," murmuró Sirius, tocándose distraídamente ese lado de su cabeza. Abruptamente salió de su shock. Remus lo advirtió y le puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo, pero Black logró controlarse a sí mismo. Su mirada iba de Albus a Arthur y a Arabella con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. "Harry ha admitido que no él y su familia muggle no son precisamente cercanos, pero de lo que están diciendo..." se cortó, y después se volvió hacia Dumbledore con los ojos ardiéndole. "¿Debo entender que mi ahijado creció en una casa donde lo maltrataban y _nadie se dio cuenta_?"

"Así parece," dijo Dumbledore débilmente. "Aunque creo que Harry recibió una advertencia del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de la Magia ese verano. Es posible que su tío exagerara un incidente aislado."

"No, eso no suena bien, " dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño mientras que trataba de recordar. "Vï a Harry y a su tío el verano antes de su tercer año." Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse con más fuerza, después soltó un sonido de exasperación. "Estaba en mi forma de perro en ese entonces... me es difícil recordar."

Snape se levantó precipitadamente de su silla, y se dirigió a la chimenea del Director. "Tan sólo un momento," dijo, entrando en las llamas con una especulativa mirada en el rostro. Dos minutos después, regresó llevando un pequeño frasco que contenía cerca de una cucharada de un líquido anaranjado. "Aquí," dijo concisamente, dándoselo a Black. "Es la poción de memoria que quiere Voldemort. Veamos cuáles son las posibilidades de que tenga éxito al suministrársela a Pettigrew, ¿te parece?" Cuando el Animago dudóm gruñó irritado. "Es perfectamente segura, Black. ¡No soy la bastante tonto para envenenarte en un cuarto lleno de testigos!"

Sirius lo miró por un momento, pero se conformó cuando Dumbledore lo animó con un movimiento de cabeza. "¡Alégrate!," le dijo a Snape sarcásticamente, antes de beberse el frasco y hacer una mueca ante el sabor. Después de unos momentos, pudo sentir la poción hacer efecto. Tardíamente, deseó haber preguntado qué podía esperar.

"Sentirás un poco de desorientación al principio," dijo el maestro de pociones tranquilamente, cuando vio la mirada interrogante de Remus cuando Sirius cerró los ojos y se movió levemente en la silla. "La poción estimula los centros de memoria del cerebro, haciendo accesibles incluso los recuerdos más vagos. La invasión inicial al pensamiento puede ser un poco abrumadora – probablemente el doble para Black, considerando cuánto le es territorio desconocido." Se movió para colocarse enfrente de Sirius antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo. "¿Puedes oírme Black?" le preguntó. "Vamos, hombre. Concéntrate."

Sirius, por su parte, miraba con algo de temor, cómo las imágenes de su vida comenzaban a salir a la superficie. Era extraño que no hubiera muchos recuerdos recientes. En vez de eso, se encontró recordando su juventud, algunas vagas impresiones de su infancia.

"¿Puedes oírme, Black? Vamos, hombre. Concéntrate.

Con esfuerzo, Sirius trató de enfocarse en la voz que le hablaba. Era una sensación extraña, como tratar de nadar a la superficie de una piscina muy profunda. "Te... te escucho," masculló. "Excelente. Ahora, Black, necesito que te concentres en la primera vez que viste a Potter."

"¿James...? Nos conocimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts."

"No, el hijo de James. Harry Potter."

"Oh, sí. Harry." Profundamente sumergido en el recuerdo, Sirius esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y alzó las manos como si tuviera apoyada en ellas la cabeza de un bebé. "Linda cosita. Acaba de nacer hoy. Inteligente, también. Ya conoce a su Tío Paddy."

Snape se apretó el puente de su nariz y resistió el impulso de jurar, mientras que sus compañeros sonrieron ante la expresión dulcificada del rostro de Sirius. Ni siquiera podía acusar a Black de hacerse el idiota apropósito. Había olvidado cuán malditamente precisas tenían que ser las preguntas cuando se utilizaban las pociones de memoria o de la verdad. Los métodos de intimidación que le eran tan útiles cuando interrogaba a los estudiantes estaban muy frescos en su memoria. Oh, rayos. Si tenía que cometer errores tontos, por lo menos lo estaba haciendo en terreno seguro. Voldemort no sería tan tolerante.

Re - enfocándose en Black, lo intentó de nuevo. "Todavía estás muy lejos. Piensa en la primera vez que viste a Harry Potter, después de que escaparas de Azkaban. Estabaa en Surrey. Estaban en tu forma de perro. Habías encontrado el vecindario."

Sirius funció el ceño. "Sí. Quería ver cómo estaba antes de ir tras Pettigrew. Sabía más o menos dónde vivía Petunia." Conforme se sumergía en sus recuerdos, las observaciones de Sirius comenzaron a ser más entrecortadas, y la influencia canina se volvió más clara. "Estaba oscuro. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca. Comenzaba a percibir olores: ¡gatos, Arabella, y Harry! Su olor había cambiado un poco, pero lo reconocí de todas formas." La voz de Sirius se oía un poco sorprendida ante esto.

"¿Qué pasó cuando encontraste la casa?"

"Me escondí en las sombras. No quería ser visto. Escuché voces. Un hombre hablando en voz alta. Gritos. '¡Ven aquí! ¡Regresa y arregla lo que has hecho!' Un chico. ¡Es Harry! Habla muy bajo, no lo escucho todo. Algo como 'Se lo merecía. No te acerques'. La puerta se abrió y pude oírlos, verlos y olerlos a ambos. Miedo. Rabia. Tensión. Sangre."

"¿Sangre?" preguntó Snape prontamente, mientras que los otros se preparaban para lo peor. "Sí. El hombre," sijo Sirius para sorpresa de todos. "Sagraba de su pierna, tenía los pantalones rasgados. Escuché a otro perro y voces adentro. Asustado. Confuso. Obviamente había sucedido algo. Creo que el perro se asustó y mordió al hombre."

"¿Y qué de Potter? ¿Estaba herido?" "No. Alerta. Furioso, pero no herido. Apuntó a su tío con la varita, haciéndolo retroceder. Le dijo, 'Me voy. Ya he tenido suficiente,' y se fue, tenía su varita en una mano, la jaula de Hedwig debajo del brazo, y arrastraba su baúl detrás de sí."

"Eso debió de ser cuando Harry infló a su tía," precisó Arthur. "Nunca supe la historia completa detrás de eso."

Snape asintió, después se volvió de nuevo hacia Black. "¿Qué hiciste a continuación?"

"Seguí a Harry. Se alejó lo más que pudo, cargando todo aquello. Debe haber sido la adrenalina. Finalmente se detuvo. Para entonces parecía más asustado que enojado. Esperé a ver qué hacía. Me preguntaba si sería inteligente acercarme, pero él me detectó primero. Alzó su varita para hacer un _Lumus_, y accidentalmente convocó al Autobús Noctámbulo."

"Sí, es cuando Harry terminó en el Caldero Chorreante por las últimas dos semanas del verano," se dio cuenta Arabella.

"Eso es suficiente, Severus," dijo Dumbledore. "¿Hay algún antídoto?"

Asintiendo, el maestro en pociones sacó otro frasco del bolsillo de su túnica y lo puso en la mano de Sirius.

"Eso no suena como el Harry que conozco," se aventuró a decir el Sr. Weasley, mientras esperaban que el antídoto hiciera efecto. "Generalmente es muy amable y domina su temperamento. No creo haberlo oído levantando su voz enojado."

"Yo sí," comentó Remus, "pero tienes razón. No es un comportamiento normal. De hecho, es un indicador de Harry siendo provocado al extremo."

Albus juntó sus dedos y frunció el ceño pensativamente. "¿Harry ha pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo en sus casas? Preguntó a Arthur y a Arabella. Cuando asintieron afirmativamente, continuó, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha observado algún tipo de heridas o de comportamiento inusual?"

La bruja y el mago a los que se dirigía, intercambiaron una mirada de shock, antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, en lo absoluto," dijo suavemente Arabella. "Lo ví de vez en cuando con algún arañazo o golpe, pero la mayoría de las veces, no tenía heridas y no estaba enfermo. Oh, espera," dijo, chasqueando los dedos, "una vez tenía un brazo roto, cuando tenía como tres o cuatro años. Petunia me dijo que fue un accidente. Recuerdo, porque cuidé a Dudley mientras que ella llevaba a Harry a que le quitaran el yeso," terminó, arrugando la nariz inconscientemente enfadada.

"Ah, sí. Un individuo encantador, aquél, " dijo Arthur, con un sarcasmo no característico que se adivinaba en su voz. "Lo conocí el verano pasado," dijo en respuesta a la ceja alzada de Sirius. "Los gemelos le plantaron uno de sus caramelos de broma para que lo encontrara. Se lo comió y las cosas se salieron totalmente de control. Era un simple encantamiento aumentador. Lo arreglé en un instante una vez que finalmente me permitieron acercarme al muchacho. Eran totalmente irrazonables, todos ellos. A Harry se el debería conceder una Orden de Merlín, de primera Clase por soportarlos tan bien cómo lo hacer. ¡Ni siquiera iban a decirle adiós!"

Arabella asintió sin hacer comentarios, entonces frunció el ceño, mientras que se concentraba. "Sabía que las cosas no eran perfectas para Harry," dijo lentamente. "Vernon y Petunia siempre favorecían a su propio hijo. Lo noté la primera vez que los observé, pero Harry acababa de llegar. Esperaba que tan sólo necesitaran un tiempo para acostumbrarse."

"Llamé al Ministerio algunas semanas después, y colicité que enviaran a alguien para checar a Harry. No había tenido tanto éxito como esperaba en hacerme amiga de Petunia. Parecía contenta de simplemente utilizarme como un servicio de niñera de vez en cuando. Traté las aproximaciones usuales: hablarle cuando me la encontraba en público, invitarla al té..." la señora Figg se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

"El Ministerio envió a un asistente Junior para checar a Harry. Fue conmigo cuando llegó a la vecindad y se detuvo después de su visita a la casa. Parecía muy impresionado por la protectividad de los Dursley. Evidentemente, escondieron a Harry y lo echaron de la casa una vez que se identificó como un mago."

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. "Creo que tengo ese informe," la interrumpió, buscando brevemente en su escritorio, y sacando una carpeta grande, llena de pergaminos. "Aquí está," anunció después de hojear brevemente entre los documentos. "Habla de que logró llegar al punto asignado, fue con la señora Figg, y se dirigió hacia Privet Drive," resumió Albus mientras exploraba el papel. Cuando llegó a los párrafos que detallaban la visita, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_El Sr. Harry Potter ha sido puesto en un hogar muy aseado, bien cuidado. Su tía, la señor Petunia Dursley, parece ser una madre muy cariñosa. Su propio hijo es un muchacho muy robusto, que parece crecer muy bien bajo su cuidado. _

_Interactué muy poco con el joven Sr. Potter mientras que su tía preparaba el té. Era más reservado y tímido que el chico Dursley, pero como su primo, estaba limpio y vestido en ropas apropiadas para el clima. No pude ver ningún tipo de lesiones o de tensión nerviosa excesiva, y aunque me sonrió dulcemente cuando le hablé. Noté que no parecía llevarse bien con su primo, pero esta observación se basa en una visita muy corta _

_La visita fue asombrosamente bien hasta que me identifiqué como un mago del Ministerio. No le habían advertido que haría esta visita, por supuesto. Además, no le había dicho al principio el asunto que me llevaba a su casa, queriendo tener ocasión de observar la casa en su estado normal. El efecto que mi identidad tuvo en ella fue que le inspiré miedo. Agarró al Sr. Potter y lo encerró en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, y colocó a su propio hijo detrás de sí, después se enfrentó conmigo._

_No creo haber visto una determinación tan fiera. Me miraba de una forma parecida al odio, me pidió que saliera de su casa y exigió que permaneciera alejado de su familia. Traté de explicar que se trataba tan sólo de una revisión rutinaria para asegurar el bienestar del Sr. Potter, pero tan sólo la hizo enfadar más. Se refirió a los "de mi tipo". Supongo que se refería a los magos. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron. "Es por causa de ustedes y el resto de los de su tipo que él está aquí! ¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Debería estar con los de su propio tipo!" Por eso asumo que se refería al Sr. Potter y la desgraciada traición a sus padres. Parecía lamentar que hubiera fallado el plan para proteger a los Potter de Quien – Ustedes – Saben._

_Intenté tranquilizarla, diciéndole que estaba muy bien protegida, y que yo no era un mago tenebroso, mientras que ella me escoltaba hasta la puerta, pero ella no me hizo caso. Me informó que no quería saber nada de mí y exigió que yo y los de "mi tipo" permaneciéramos alejados. Dijo que "Lily fue lo bastante tonta para confiar en ustedes, ¡y mire qué sucedió! ¿No voy a tenerlos dando vueltas por aquí y poniendo a mi familia en riesgo!"_

_Para entonces habíamos llegado a la puerta. Exigió que me fuera y no volviera nunca. Me fui, naturalmente, no deseando agitarla más. El Sr. Potter no parece estar en ningún peligro inmediato, y basado en mi interacción con su tía, me atrevo a recomendar que la interacción entre el Ministerio de Magia y la familia Dursley se mantenga al mínimo. Cualquier pregunta respecto a éste asunto debe dirigirse a la señora Arabella Figg. La seguridad estipula que me pondrán bajo un encantamiento de memoria para borrar la localización del Sr. Potter_.

"Sí. Eso fue lo que me dijo." Arabella alzó la cabeza cuando Albus terminó su lectura. "Lo dejaban conmigo cuando la familia salía de excursión -- parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que me habían dicho. No lo aprobaba, pero pensé que tan sólo estaban sobreprotegiendo a Harry. Todavía recuerdo la mirada que me lanzó Vernon una vez que sugerí que se llevaran a Harry consigo. No creo que pretendiera que lo oyera, pero murmuró algo como '¿Y arriesgarse a que arruine todo?' Pensé que seguían tomando precauciones para no ser atacados, pero no podía tranquilizarlo, puesto que se suponía que era una muggle. Parecían casi tener fobia a la magia. Petunia me dijo una vez cómo había tirado un libro de cuentos de hadas. Tenía miedo de admitir que era una bruja...." La voz de Arabella se apagó y se encogió desesperadamente de hombros, mientras que se golpeó la frente cuando la verdad la asaltó de golpe. "¡Lo han resentido! ¡Lo han resentido todo este tiempo! ¡No puedo creer que fuera tan ciega!"

"Un error común de los Gryffindor," dijo Snape, pero su voz carecía de su dureza acostumbrada. "Los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff generalmente no son buenos para darse cuenta de sutiles pistas, y a leer entre líneas, como los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin. Quieren cree que todos tienen las mejores intenciones."

"¿Qué contigo, Arthur?" preguntó el Director, después de sopesar en silencio las palabras de Snape. "¿No notaste nada inusual cuando Harry se quedó contigo?"

"Bueno, Molly siempre decía cuán educado, era," respondió cuidadosamente el pelirrojo. "Podría ser mejor preguntarle a ella, puesto que pasó más tiempo cerca de él. Yo tan sólo he notado que él es tranquilo, paciente, se hace útil, bien comportado... si acaso, él es demasiado bueno. Yo estaba un poco preocupado cuando Ron comenzó a pedir que lo invitáramos a quedarse con nosotros. Pensé que podría estar un poco -- acostumbrado a que lo trataran en forma especial, pero ése no era el caso. Parecía confundirse con el entorno. La mayor parte del tiempo apenas te das cuenta de que está allí. La única vez que nos causó preocupaciones fue cuando él y Ron se asustaron y cogieron mi viejo Ford Anglia cuando no pudieron pasar la barrera a la plataforma 9 y ¾ hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts."

"Bien, creo que entre el estado de Harry en el reloj localizador, el hecho de que tiene en su poder un traslador de la Orden, y lo que acaban de reportar, es seguro asumir que Harry o está actualmente el peligro."

"¿Estás sugiriendo que dejemos a Harry con los Dursley? Exigió saber Arabella, sorprendida.

"No estoy sugiriendo nada de ese tipo," respondió Albus, irritado. "Tengo un colega de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que reside cerca de Perth. Estoy seguro de que le complacerá ayudarnos a localizar a la familia de Harry y a chocarlo por nosotros. De cualquier forma, son...;" Dumbledore contó brevemente con sus dedos, "... actualmente las 2:00 de la mañana en Perth en este momento. Si tenemos motivos para pensar que Harry corre peligro físico inmediato, lo despertaré ahora. Si no, podría dejar la llamada para una hora más civilizada. De hecho, acabo de recibir un informe de Harry." Alzó el informe que acababan de enviarle y se lo pasó a Sirius.

El ex – convicto sonrió felizmente cuando comenzó a leer, pero pronto frunció el ceño, preocupado. Remus, Arthur, Arabella y Severus también se acercaron para poder leer.

"Si puede ser, Director," dijo Snape cuando hubo terminado, "podríamos utilizar esta situación para nuestra ventaja."

Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él. "¿Cómo es eso, Severus?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Las circunstancias de Potter pueden no ser ideales, pero estamos de acuerdo en que está bien por ahora. ¿Correcto?" Cuando sus compañeros asintieron, Snape continuó. "Venía a decirle, antes de que verme desplazado por esta manada de Gryffindors, la poción de memoria está terminada. La entregaré en un rato. Si la reacción que obtuvimos de Black es un indicio, Voldemort podrá sacar cualquier información que desee de Wormtail." Snape se volvió hacia Arthur Weasley. "¿Dices que tus hijos fueron a Surrey a recoger a Potter en el verano del 92?"

"Sí."

"Y en ésa época, ¿Wormtail todavía estaba en tu casa, haciéndose pasar por rata?"

"Sí. Scabbers. Él era la mascota de Percy, y después la de Ron."

"Voldemort está planeando un ataque a Potter. Incluso _él_ se da cuenta," dijo Snape con desprecio, arrancando de un tirón el pergamino de las manos de Black. Se dirigió nuevamente a Arthur. "Me doy cuenta de que tú no puedes responder con certeza, pero ¿es razonable asumir que tus hijos discutieron su ruta delante de Wormtail?"

"Oh, con toda seguridad. Ron casi siempre tenía a Scabbers con él."

"¿Así que crees que Wormtail sabe la dirección de Harry?" dijo Remus, aturdido, "¿Y que Voldemort va a usar la poción para averiguarla?"

"Es una posibilidad muy definida. Sin embargo, si la casa está vacía, podríamos arreglar una pequeña operación," sugirió Snape. "Entre Potter y el propio Albus, deberíamos saber su mis sospechas son ciertas. Luego, podremos enfocarnos en determinar cuándo ocurrirá el ataque, Podemos hechizar la casa, para que nadie la compre, por lo menos a corto plazo. Así el riesgo de muertes disminuirá drásticamente ante el ataque a una casa vacía."

Sí, y seremos muy afortunados si cierta rata esta con ellos," agregó Remus, dando un codazo a su amigo. "Vamos, anímate Sirius, el plan tiene su mérito y podríamos atrapar a Wormtail. Si Harry ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, bien puede esperar una cuantas horas."

"Muy bien, entonces, " dijo Albus, quien era la propia imagen de la determinación, "Vamos a trabajar."

* * *

Saludos y gracias a todos. Perdonen el retraso. Se murió mi internet y no tenía modo de actualizar.

Si se llevn mi computadora a servicio, probablemente tenga problemas en actualizar la proxima semana, aunque espero que no sea así.

Gracias a Gandulfo, Maniática Lovegood, Remus-lupin-Blak-darkq, Kat basted, urisk y the angel of the dreams por sus reviews.

Ianthe


	13. Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el Callejón...

****

****

**REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Mientras tanto, De vuelta en el Callejón Diagon... **

Sábado, 15 de Julio de 1995

Dichosamente ignorante de la conmoción que acababa de causar, Harry Potter, en su rol de Jim Patterson, un tranquilo y bien educado alumno de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, leía sobre lo que acababa de escribir a su director.

Atento de la petición del profesor Dumbledore, Harry había trascrito cuidadosamente toda la información que había escrito en su libreta, y había intentado honestamente expresar sus pensamientos e impresiones sobre lo que sucedía con su cicatriz.

Eso no había sido fácil. Su primera reacción, como siempre, era la de ocultar celosamente cualquier cosa que pudiera percibirse como debilidad, y aguantar sus propios problemas y miedos. Cuando era un niño pequeño, nunca había podido, o se le había _permitido_ abrirse con los Dursley. Lo silenciaron cuando trataba de hacer preguntas, acusándolo de decir mentiras cuando juraba que no sabía por qué le ocurrían cosas tan extrañas, e insistían en que estaba "metido en algo" si sonreía o se reía, y lo hacían el blanco de sus burlas si acudía a ellos en busca de ayuda, consuelo, o consejo. Consecuentemente, Harry se había hecho notablemente autosuficiente a muy temprana edad. Incluso ahora, tan sólo acudía a los adultos, cuando era absolutamente necesario, prefiriendo confiarse en sus amigos, o en que las cosas se solucionarían por sí mismas.

Aunque Dumbledore parecía genuinamente preocupado, y por mucho que Harry deseara que fuera distinto, las preocupaciones del Director eran justificadas. Si las dolorosas punzadas que sentía cuando Voldemort lanzaba débiles maldiciones de advertencia era un indicio, iba a estar en un verdadero apuro cuando el mago tenebroso finalmente mostrara todo su poder. Las repetidas amenazas de un ataque eran otro problema. No se tenía que ser un genio para figurarse que él era el blanco de Voldemort.

Harry hizo girar su pluma distraídamente entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. No le había gustado mucho la idea de tener que anunciar a Dumbledore que los Dursley se habían mudado, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Las oportunidades de que la propiedad fuera encontrada vía eran sumamente buenas. Voldemort obviamente deseaba, erm, _lidiar con él_. A la luz de esa nueva amenaza, Dumbledore podía decidir que los encantamientos de la casa necesitaban ser reforzados o aumentados. Incluso podía ser que la señora Figg fuera a encargarle hacer algún trabajo o diligencia. Los Weasley podían decidir sorprenderlo una vez que la protección a su hogar estuviera terminada. Por no mencionar que Hermione se pondría sospechosa su trataba de llamarlo por teléfono y se encontraba con un número desconectado.

Además, el profesor Snape había estado en algunas de las reuniones de mortífagos que él había atestiguado, y el maestro de pociones probablemente no estaría inclinado a esconder lo que hacía. Podía ser que fuera un grasiento bastardo, y el azote de los Gryffindor en general, pero el hombre siempre lo había defendido cuando había estado en verdadero peligro. Harry no lograría nada escondiendo esa información, excepto quizá ganar que dudaran de él mismo, de la fuerza de su conexión y de su confiabilidad... y él no deseaba eso. El muchacho todavía podía recordar su desamparada frustración del año anterior, cuando Snape dudó de su historia sobre el Sr. Barty Crouch, y no le permitía ver al director.

Harry suspiró, y se pasó la otra mano por el pelo, intentando decidir qué escribir. Ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de descubrir a dónde habían ido los Dursley. No parecía tener importancia, puesto que él no tenía ninguna intención de regresar con ellos. Tom, bendito fuera, no había presionado el asunto, pero Harry sabía que su comportamiento sorprendía al hombre ya viejo. Si éste fuera un malentendido de alguna clase, como el mesonero había hecho alusión, una llamada telefónica arreglaría todo en pocos minutos. Harry no se había molestado. No se imaginaba que hubieran ido muy lejos, de todas formas -- su tía y tío nunca habían dado muestras de ser del tipo aventurero. Probablemente todavía estaban en Surrey... aunque podía ser que se hubieran aventurado a ir tan lejos como a Londres. ¡Eurgh, prácticamente en la puerta de al lado! ¡Qué idea tan horrible!

Al final, había escrito una corta, y vaga referencia al hecho de que el número 4 de Privet Drive estaba vacante. Parecía mejor que dejar que alguien se encontrara con la situación de la casa sin estar advertido. Miró el pequeño párrafo, sintiendo que le remordía la conciencia. No estaba mintiendo exactamente, pero sus frases implicaban que él estaba con sus parientes, donde quiera que estuvieran. Tal vez no era la mejor decisión, pero no podía imaginarse qué pasaría de otro modo. Harry giró los ojos mientras se imaginaba esa carta:

_Querido Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Estoy trabajando para mantenerme en el Caldero Chorreante, viendo que mi familia me abandonó y no puedo arriesgarme a ser enviado a un orfanato o a poner a mis amigos en peligro. Mientras estoy en esto, finalmente conseguí algunas ropas que me quedan. Espero que usted esté bien... _

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry agregó _Si Voldemort está planeando atacarme ahí, me temo que estará desilusionado_. Así. Eso debería ser suficiente. ¡Ahora Dumbledore sabría que el Señor Tenebroso estaba perdiendo el tiempo planeando ataques a casas vacías! De todas formas, la carta mostraba que él estaba bien, y debería concentrar la mente del director en el resto.

Un vistazo a su pequeño reloj de cabecera hizo que Harry esbozara una mueca de dolor. No se había propuesto pasar tanto tiempo con esa carta, pero había habido mucha información que pasar. También se había tardado mucho en decidir qué decir y cómo decirlo cuanto terminó de copiar las notas de su libreta y comenzó a hablar de su cicatriz. Oh, bueno. Eso debía hacerse. De todos modos, necesitaba terminarla si iba, al menos empezar otra carta antes de que lo esperaran abajo.

Cogiendo nuevamente su pluma, Harry firmó la última página, después dio un ligero golpecito en la figura del Fénix en cada una de las cuatro hojas de pergamino. Mientras que miraba, sus palabras se hundieron en el papel y desaparecieron. Era interesante, pero Harry sentía una sensación de 'deja vu' cuando vio el efecto. Se parecía demasiado a la forma como funcionaba el diario de Riddle para su propia paz mental.

Aunque las semejanzas terminaban ahí. El diario de Tom había conservado su magia, las hojas de pergamino de Dumbledore no. A Harry le habían dicho qué esperara, pero no se dio cuenta de que sucedería hasta que vió la magia irse. Después de que el mensaje se enviara, el papel brilló ligeramente y los totems de la parte superior desaparecieron, dejando cuator hojas de pergamino perfectamente normales.

Recogiendo el pergamino u apilándolo, Harry se mordió el labio inferior, y golpeó ligeramente el papel con su pluma. ¿A quién debería escribir primero? ¿Qué era seguro decir? Las cartas que todavía tenía que contestar estaban apiladas a su derecha, así que Harry las cogió y les echó un vistazo.

Parecía que las cartas que escribiría serían muy parecidas. Tenía algunas preguntas un poco distintas que contestar, y las variaciones de la dirección, pero también había temas repetitivos; sus parientes, su trabajo, su salud y bienestar...

Harry arrugó su nariz ante el pergamino en blanco que tenía delante y dejó escapar un sonido. Era difícil saber dónde comenzar. Había pasado mucho en la semana desde que envió sus notas originales. Eventualmente comenzó a apuntar respuestas a las preguntas que le habían hecho y a elaborar notas sobre cosas que le habían ocurrido, calculando que podría practicar primero, y después escribir las cartas apropiadamente más adelante.

_Queridos todos_, comenzó, alineando las cartas a lo largo del escritorio, para poder referirse a ellas mientras trabajaba.

Ambos, Ron y Sirius, habían preguntado cómo lo trataban sus parientes. Bien, eso era bastante fácil.

_Los Dursley están siendo más desagradables que de costumbre_.

Hmm. Eso sonaba un poco desesperado. Mejor arreglar eso.

_No se preocupen, no necesito que me rescaten, que me manden comido o ninguna otra cosa, pero me siento agradecido pro mi trabajo. Ha sido un verdadero salvavidas_.

Entonces, ahora cómo describir el trabajo... Harry golpeó ligeramente un extremo de su pluma contra su mejilla mientras que consideraba aquello.

Su horario en horas de trabajo era un experimento, ideado por Tom y los otros comerciantes. Puesto que comúnmente no empleaban a estudiantes menores de edad en la comunidad mágica, había muy pocos precedentes a los que acudir. Tom, pensando en las tendencias "colaborativas" de Harry, había tenido un particular cuidado en fijar límites al horario del niño. Además de sus deberes en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry tenía tareas ocasionales de no más de dos horas entre el desayuno y el almuerzo, y en cambio, una más larga de cuatro horas por la tarde, entre el almuerzo y la cena.

Inicialmente, Harry se había preocupado por su incapacidad de hacer magia lejos de la escuela, pero sus miedos habían probado carecer de fundamento. Los comerciantes del Callejón Diago lo habían puesto a hacer cosas que generalmente se hacían a mano de todos modos. Esto liberaba a los comerciantes y a sus vendedores, que podían dedicarse a otros asuntos, y eso parecía gustarles mucho. De hecho, Harry notó divertido, que sus renumeraciones generalmente se incrementaban de algún modo cuando hacía trabajos que el personal actual de la tienda detestaba especialmente.

_El trabajo va muy bien. Estoy haciendo un montón de cosas pequeñas como limpieza y mantenimiento general, desempaquetar y registrar, haciendo inventarios y volviendo a surtir los estantes. La variedad de cosas ocultas es interesante, y realmente he aprendido mucho._

Ahora, eso era una subestimación. Los últimos días le habían abiertos verdaderamente los ojos al Niño que Vivió. Por haber sido criado en el mundo muggle, Harry tenía muy poca experiencia práctica con la magia cotidiana en la comunidad mágica. De lo que había observado en el Caldero Chorreante y en La Madriguera, había calculado que poner las cosas en orden se hacía exclusivamente con los encantamientos. Había estado seguro de que los métodos de limpieza a mano que había aprendido con los Dursley serían considerados inútiles en el mundo mágico, excepto, quizás, para las detenciones en Hogwarts.

No había estado en lo correcto.

Había cosas para las que la magia era ideal, por supuesto. Para retirar cosas, por ejemplo. Reparar roturas. Reparar rasgones. La mayor parte de las brujas y magos, incluso los más débiles y menos talentosos, podían hacer esas pequeñas tareas, porque toda la magia del ejecutor se concentraba en una cosa pequeña.

Dirigir un encantamiento de limpieza -- o cualquier encantamiento, en realidad -- en un área más grande era otra cosa. Era más difícil.... No tan directo. Incluso los encantadores talentosos a veces tenían problemas. Factores como el gusto, habilidad, entrenamiento y poder mágico bruto, se convertían en más de in problema. Harry sabía la teoría de la clase del profesor Flitwick, aunque no lo había experimentado todavía. Ese tipo de encantamientos se consideraban magia avanzada para los cursos superiores al quinto año.

La moraleja de la historia era que, la magia era muy conveniente, pero entonces y ahora, un buen fregado muggle se requería para limpiar a profundidad y lograr alcanzar las esquinas. Harry no había visto muchos "tallados a mano", porque aunque se convenía que eran necesarios, y tenían productos superiores como el Removedor de mugre mágico de la señora Skower, la mayoría de los magos y brujas detestaba completamente la limpieza a mano. Generalmente les desagradaba las molestias y el desastre, o tenían prejuicios de "sangre limpia". Tom había especulado que esa actitud podía hacer sido el inicio de la costumbre de tener elfos domésticos en las casas, aunque nadie lo sabía de seguro.

_Mi jefe es muy agradable, y parece contento con mi trabajo. Continuó Harry. Habó bien de mi a algunos otros comerciantes, y varios de ellos han querido que haga pequeñas tareas también para ellos._

Bueno, podía ser que se hubiera ido un poco por las ramas, pero de nuevo, era muy cierto. Antes, en la semana, Harry había hecho trabajos para Flourish & Blott's, el Apotecario, La casa de Fieras Mágicas, Florean Fortescue's, Gambol & Japes, y el Emporio de las Lechuzas. Hoy había pasado un corto rato por la mañana en Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch de la calidad, y por la tarde Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones de Madam Malkin.

El muchacho dejó su pluma, estiró los dedos y dejó que su mente divagara. El día había sido sumamente agitado, pero realmente no podía contarlo. ¡Dios, cómo lo frustraba eso! Quizás si no podía ir a la Madriguera, se podía arreglar un día de visita. ¡Había tantas cosas que se moría por decirles a Ron y Hermione! Harry sonrió maquiavélicamente. Podía ofrecer encontrarlos en el Caldero Chorreante.

Había comenzado esa mañana, con las personas que acudían a desayunar. Harry había descubierto que incluso los hechizos bien realizados no eran perfectos, y que los objetos encantados no podían necesariamente "ver" o "pensar." Acababa de terminar de limpiar algunas mesas y había puesto un plato con una cucharada medio llena de jalea y pegada a éste en el borde del fregadero. Generalmente eso no era un problema. El cepillo encantado de Tom generalmente era muy cuidadoso, pero hoy...

El cepillo de lavado había omitido un punto. Todavía Harry no podía entender cómo había sucedido. Había sido apenas un desliz.

Eso era bastante malo, pero para complicar las cosas, la toalla de secado no había faltado. Limpió la jalea que quedaba en el plato y procedió a manchar con el líquido pegajoso los tres platos que seguían en la línea, antes de que notaran lo que había sucedido.

Harry se rió un poco entre dientes. Tom había estallado en un colorido lenguaje antes de recordad su presencia y se había avergonzado mucho.

Después de eso las cosas se arreglaron. Su estadía en el almacén de artículos de Quidditch no había sido muy notable. Apenas había acomodado una pequeña orden que había recibido el propietario. El almuerzo en el Caldero Chorreante también había sido muy normal, hasta que Hedwig y Fawkes aparecieron, claro.

La verdadera acción, sin embargo, había ocurrido cuando volvió a bajar al callejón por segunda vez.

Harrý había estado muy nervioso mientras se acercaba a la tienda de túnicas. Recordando su excursión con la Dra. Granger, esperaba que no se requiriera que ayudara a los clientes a hacer sus elecciones. No era que quisiera estar escondido en la parte trasera todo el rato. Harry interactuaba un poco con los clientes, generalmente cuando estaba en los estantes principales y le gustaba mucho. No le importaba responder preguntas, dirigiéndolos al departamento apropiado, o trayendo artículos, pero realmente no podía imaginarse dando vueltas alrededor de alguien y haciendo la rutina de decir "Oh, le queda _maravilloso_", o "necesita otra talla".

No tenía que preocuparse. Madam Malkin lo había saludado amablemente, verificó que deseaba ganar crédito para sus nuevas túnicas de vestir y escolares, después lo condujo a la parte posterior. Acababa de recibir un envío grande de material, surtidos, adornos y accesorios, y quería que él lo clasificara.

Mientras que caminaban, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a su alrededor. Nunca se había molestado en ir más allá del área de uniformes de Hogwarts en sus visitas anteriores, así que el resto de la tienda era nueva para él.

Además de las túnicas escolares y de vestir, había varios brillantes accesorios en exhibición, y un pequeño departamento de zapatos. Algunas túnicas eran más simples que otras, pero ninguna de ellas podía llamarse "casual". Cuando preguntó por ellas, Madam Malkin le dijo que tenía un 'acuerdo entre caballeros' con 'Harapos para el uso del Mago' . Ella manejaba las cosas de lujo, ellos los artículos de uso diario. Era un arreglo práctico, igualmente conveniente para los clientes y para los comerciantes.

El almacén había logrado ser ordenado y caótico a la vez. Las túnicas en distintas etapas de terminación estaban sobre maniquíes, rollos de material estaban en pie en los estantes a lo largo de tres de las paredes, y las madejas de hilo, accesorios y otros artículos de costura. Tres brujas en túnicas grises de trabajo, que Madam Malkin presentó como Colleen, Dara, y Maggie, medían, cortaban, y cosían afanosamente. Por el aspecto de las cosas, alguien planeaba una boda con un enorme guardarropa nupcial.

Después de que se hicieran las presentaciones, Madam Malkin llevó a Harry hacia la enorme pila de cajas del envío, le dio algunas rápidas instrucciones y lo dejó. El mago sonrió cuando miró en la primera caja y vio rollos de familia paño negro. Madam Malkin obviamente se abastecía de materiales para el regreso a clases.

El sistema de archivos de Malkin era muy directo -- los rollos del paño fueron clasificados por el color y el tipo -- y Harry tuvo poca dificultad con eso. Sin embargo, no había sabido mucho acerca de varios de los materiales, Maggie, Colleen y Dara lo cogieron para darle un curso rápido mientras trabajaba. El Gryffindor había podido identificar algunos tipos básicos, como la seda, el terciopelo, y el lino, pero para cuando terminó de descargar y almacenar el envío, Harry sabía más de lo que nunca quiso saber sobre el Shantung, tafetán, a tul, chifón, carranclán fino de la india, tela de algodón estampada, y adamascada. Después de que terminó de almacenar y guarnecer las roscas de hilos, los sujetadores, y toda la otra parafernalia de costura, su cabeza daba vueltas literalmente por toda la nueva terminología. ¡Quién habría pensado que la ropa podría ser tan complicada!

Harry cogió nuevamente su pluma. _He conocido a algunas personas muy agradables, y me encontré con otras que no había visto en un tiempo..._

Las cosas se habían puesto emocionantes cuando Harry terminó en la parte posterior, y salió con una de las cajas de accesorios. Madam Malkin había estado esperando a una familia. Tenía a un chico rubio de pie en un banquillo y estaba ajustándole la túnica de un brillante gris perla que traía puesto, a la altura correcta. Harry se quedó atrás, esperando a recibir instrucciones cuando hubiera terminado. Justamente estaba pensando que había algo preocupantemente familiar en aquella familia, cuando el muchacho rubio se dio la vuelta, y él había sentido que se le helaba la sangre.

¡Malfoy!

Intentando ser lo más discreto que le fuera posible, Harry había agarrado la caja y había comenzado a alejarse. Por suerte, Malfoy no lo había notado. Cuando hubieron terminado con él, Draco dio un ligero salto del taburete, y se fue a mirar los Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch mientras que su madre seleccionaba algunas túnicas para ella.

Harry había cruzado mentalmente sus dedos, esperando fervientemente que el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, también se fuera. Narcisa Malfoy no lo conocía tan bien, y probablemente no lo reconocería, pero ¡Lucius lo había visto de cerca en la noche de la Tercera Prueba!

Desafortunadamente, su deseo no se había cumplido. Evidentemente se esperaba que Lucius Malfoy se quedara. Madam Malkin le acercó su silla para que "esperara cómodamente"; invitándolo a sentarse, entonces condujo a Narcisa hacia las túnicas femeninas más lujosas. En el camino, se percató de la presencia de Harry.

"¡Oh, Sparky! Por favor, perdóname por no notarte. Me temo que tendrás que hacer poco ruido por aquí. Señora Malfoy, por aquí. Estaré con usted en un segundo. Ahora, querido, los accesorios se clasifican por su marca de fábrica, y se almacenan en estos estantes..."

Harry había escuchado nerviosamente, mientras que la regordeta bruja vestida en color malva, hablaba acerca de los adornos para el cabello, y de los zapatos, y la joyería de los trajes, todo aquel el tiempo estaba horriblemente consciente de la presencia de Lucius Malfoy. En ese momento, Harry había querido salir corriendo más que ninguna otra cosa que antes hubiera deseado, pero logró sobreponerse al impulso. El confortante peso del colgante del Fénix contra su pecho, también contribuyó a calmarlo. Mientras que sus manos estuvieran libres, tenía un medio de escape.

Trabajando rápidamente, había comenzado a clasificar los accesorios. Continuó vigilando atentamente al Sr. Malfoy, pero el hombre no dio muestras de reconocer al "ayudante contratado" de Madam Malkin. De hecho, el otro mago parecía la viva imagen de un hombre aburrido y contrariado. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan serie, habría sido divertida. Harry comenzó a preguntarse si el Sr. Malfoy no habría perdido alguna apuesta con su esposa -- o con su hijo.

Narcissa había sido una cliente desafiante, insistiendo en que señora Malkin se quedara todo el tiempo con ella, y dejando tirados los trajes que rechazaba tirados en el suelo. Harry se dio cuenta de que la dueña de la tienda de túnicas dirigía insistentes miradas hacia las puertas de la parte trasera, pero su llamada no trajo refuerzos. Quizás se habían retrasado un poco en su horario con las cosas de la boda.

Cuando Narcisa fue hacia la pila de trajes, después de desechar su octava o décima opción, Madam Malkin finalmente recordó a Harry. Lo miró a los ojos, después miró hacia los trajes en el suelo, y acto seguido señaló con la cabeza hacia una barra fija a la pared, al lado del espejo. Harry asintió, indicando que comprendía, cuando ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de hacer caso omiso de un incómodo movimiento de su estómago.

Cuando se acercó al área indicada, atrajo la atención de Malfoy. Resistiendo al instinto de encogerse bajo la mirada fija y calculadora del hombre, Harry hizo rápidamente lo que le había indicado Madam Malkin, deseando escapar del escrutinio del hombre cuanto antes. Había estado condenadamente nervioso, sentía la boca seca, el corazón le martilleaba, las palmas de las manos le sudaban...

Al principio, Malfoy examinó a Harry con aburrido desinterés. Pareció descartar al muchacho como algo indigno, lo cual estaba muy bien por lo que se refería a Harry. Acabó de colgar la última túnica y se disponía a hacer su escape, cuando Lucius alzó su vista y lo miró agudamente, como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de algo. "Muchacho," le había ordenado, "Acércate."

Harry se había acercado renuentemente al hombre, cada nervio de su cuerpo zumbaba de alarma. Cuando Malfoy alargó la mano y le cogió su muñeca, se sintió por un momento torpe y vacilante, seguro de que lo habían atrapado. ¡El traslador! Había pensado Harry desesperadamente, comenzando a intentar cogerlo, después sus ojos había caído en su atrapada muñeca. Si tocaba el colgante, el Sr. Malfoy sería llevado a Hogwarts junto con él. ¿Era ese un buen plan? ¿Habría alguien en Hogwarts? Quizás debería intentar liberarse primero... ¿qué?

Malfoy había presionado algunas monedas en su mano. Harry lo miró, después se le quedó viento, con la mirada en blanco, haciendo irritar al otro mago. "Te digo que me traigas un ejemplar del diario El Profeta, lerdo, tonto"; Malfoy le metió el dinero en la mano bruscamente. "¡Ahora muévete!", le ordenó, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando que se fuera.

"Muy bien, señor, " le dijo Harry, aturdido, después de echar un vistazo hacia Madam Malkin, y de recibir su agradecido asentimiento de permiso. En ese momento, había estado demasiado aliviado, para sentirse molesto por la acostumbrada actitud de Yo – soy - perfecto – y – tú - eres – escoria de los Malfoy, y realmente, la situación simplemente era sumamente divertida. Tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para contener una risita algo histérica cuando regresó con el periódico y el cambio de Lucius -- especialmente cuando Lucius, lo había dotado pomposamente con los pocos knuts que habían sobrado. ¡Hablando de cosas surreales! Su posición de "trabajador general"; lo había puesto demasiado bajo para que Malfoy lo notara.

A la larga, Narcissa finalmente había elegido una túnica azul medianoche, encantada para brillar como un cielo crepuscular. Después de que se fueran, Madam Malkin murmuró algunas cosas desagradables que hicieron que Harry se riera audiblemente. Los desacreditantes comentarios no iban con la pequeña modista para nada. "No se suponía que oyeras esas cosas," dijo Madam Malkin avergozada, poniéndose del mismo color de su túnica.

Harry inmediatamente detuvo su risa, cubriéndose contritamente la boca con la mano. "Lo siento," masculló.

Madam Malkin le lanzó una curiosa mirada. "¿Por qué? Debo disculparme contigo por permitir que te hablaran tan rudamente. Me temo que me quedé en shock ante su presunción. Gracias por ser lo bastante bueno para seguirle el juego, creo."

"No fue nada, Madam Malkin."

Estoy trabajando con un pequeño proyecto con el que espero que Ron y Hermione podrán ayudarme más avanzado el verano. Algunos detalles se están resolviendo en este momento, así que les escribiré más cuando todo haya concluido.

Sí, Fawkes le había dado un shock que casi lo había dejado fuera de sí, y el encuentro con Malfoy casi había sido suficiente para enviarlo a San Mungo, pero para Harry, el acontecimiento más increíble y que coronaba el día en su conjunto, había ocurrido cuando salía de la tienda de túnicas.

Hedwig lo había encontrado en el callejón, llevando varias hojas de pergamino mientras estaba despidiéndose de Madam Malkin y su personal. Los ojos del Gryffindor se abrieron, y había agradecido profusamente a la lechuza, mientras que se daba una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de qué era lo que le traía ella.

Geoffrey Reed, el encargado de Flourish & Blotts le había dado una serie de tareas. Había terminado la noche anterior, y planeaba llevarlo a la librería, después de que terminara con Madam Malkin, pero se había distraído tanto con el contenido de la caja que había traído de casa de la señora Figg, que había olvidado cogerlo a su salida.

"Hola, señor Patterson," lo saludó Geoffrey Reed cuando entró en la librería pocos minutos más tarde. "¿Con qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Terminé mis revisiones, señor... ¿no me dijo que quería verlas?" le dijo Harry, comenzando a sentirse un poco inseguro.

El señor Reed parecía contento. "Ya terminaste, ¿eh? Bien, vamos a mi oficina y veremos lo que tienes, ¿te parece?" le invitó, haciendo entrar a Harry y ofreciéndole un asiento.

Posado en el borde de su silla, sintiéndose inseguro, Harry le pasó el pergamino a Geoffrey, y miró inquieto cómo el encargado comenzó a leer atentamente su trabajo. En su primer día en Flourish & Blotts, había dado con una caja de folletos, mientras limpiaba su almacén. Eran unas lecturas con información para los de origen muggle -- un intento de facilitar su entrada en el mundo mágico.

Cuando Harry le había preguntado al señor Reed por qué los folletos no estaban siendo utilizados, el hombre había suspirado, obviamente frustrado, y admitió que eran un experimento fallido. Los folletos habían sido escritos y corregidos por magos y brujas altamente renombrados y acreditados, pero a pesar de eso, los de origen muggle de primer año constantemente los encontraban más confusos que útiles.

Eso no había tenido sentido para Harry, hasta que leyó uno. Cuando terminó, lo entendió por completo.

No era que la información de los folletos fuera deliberadamente incorrecta o engañosa, tan sólo... era incompleta. Era el caso de un mago o una bruja tratando de explicar las cosas que consideraban perfectamente normales a los de origen muggle que nunca antes habían conocido tales cosas.

Harry reconoció esto sobre todo porque había cometido el mismo error antes de su segundo año. En su primer intento de procurar explicar cosas muggles "perfectamente normales" al Sr. Weasley, había omitido pequeños pasos intermedios, y dejado de lado minúsculos detalles que eran de conocimiento común en el mundo muggle, pensando que Arthur también los sabría. Las cosas fueron mucho mejor, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de su error, y pasó a ser más metódico y detallado en sus explicaciones.

Los autores del folleto evidentemente no habían entendido este sutil punto. Después de ser parte de la sociedad mágica por unos cuantos años, Harry tenía el conocimiento para completar las partes omitidas, y podía leer y entender el documento. Sin embargo, si le hubieran dado ese mismo papel antes de que entrara a su primer año, aquéllos no hubieran tenido ningún sentido. Hermione podía haberlos entendido, puesto que había hecho toda la lectura preparatoria, pero de ninguna forma sería una apuesta segura.

Cuando Harry precisó su observación al Sr. Reed, el hombre lo había mirado pensativamente, después lo descolocó totalmente al sugerirle que _él_ los actualizara "Pareces tener idea de lo que pasaría por las mentes de los de origen muggle," precisó Geoffrey, interrumpiendo el incoherente farfullar de Harry. "¿Tú eres uno? ¿O alguno de tus padres tal vez?"

Harry había asentido, sin especificar a qué pregunta estaba respondiendo. "No sabía que era un mago hasta que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, esperando que el Sr. Reed llegara a la conclusión de que él mismo era de origen muggle. La distracción funcionó, y básicamente ése había sido el fin de esa conversación.

Moviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento, Harry miró al Sr. Reed, tratando de entender lo que estaba pensando. El encargado no daba muchas muestras de ello, auque frunció levemente el ceño mientras exploraba el nuevo folleto -- bien realmente, ahora era más como un librito. Pasando saliva nerviosamente, Harry se preparó para lo peor. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Qué lo había llevado a pensar que podía hacer eso? Casi podía oír entonces las voces exageradas de Vernon y Petunia. _¡Así que el pequeño anormal se ha creído que es un escritor! ¡¡Oh, eso sí que es bueno! ¿**Quién** sería lo bastante tonto como para creerse cualquier cosa que dijeras?_

"¡Excelente!"

Harry se encontró de pronto de vuelta en el presente, y abrió los ojos, los cuales no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. "¿Perdón?"

"Un trabajo sobresaliente, Sr. Patterson, ¡tengo que felicitarlo!" Geoffrey era todo sonrisas. "¡Has dado en el clavo! Si envío esto hoy a Hogwarts, tal vez el staff pueda aprobarlo a tiempo para enviarlo con las cartas de éste año. ¿Sr. Patterson? ¿Está bien?"

Harry asintió, torpemente, todavía en estado de shock. ¡Al estricto y exigente Sr. Reed realmente le gustaban sus ideas! Era algo irreal. Como si Percy Weasley le diera aprobadoras palmaditas en la espalda. "Sí, señor," logró decir finalmente. "Lo siento, temía que no le gustaría."

"Bueno, no es tan formal como el original," dijo el Sr. Reed especulativamente, "pero eso no es algo necesariamente malo. Me gusta tu acercamiento más ligero. Después de todo, esto se supone que _es_ para niños de once años. Creo que además de dejar fuera información pertinente, nos olvidamos de considerar la audiencia prevista para el documento. Te has encargado de ambas cosas espléndidamente."

"Gracias, señor. Erm, hay una cosa más, si no le importa," dijo Harry, vacilante, deseando que no le fuera tan condenadamente difícil hablar con los adultos. Sus amigos eran mucho más fáciles de tratar. Esperó que el Sr. Reed hiciera un gesto de asentimiento, entonces compartió una idea que lo había estado rondando desde que se había encargado del proyecto.

"Yo tuve a alguien que me ayudara la primera vez que vine al callejón Diagon. Contestó a mis preguntas e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para explicar las cosas," dijo Harry, pensando cariñosamente en Hagrid. "El folleto es una buena idea, pero quizás podríamos ofrecer a los nuevos estudiantes de origen muggle y a sus familias la misma oportunidad. Podrían venir al callejón Diagon en grupos... quizá los domingos, cuando las cosas son menos movidas. Hay muy poco tiempo para conseguir que un prefecto actúe como guía y que responda a las preguntas, pero yo podría hacerlo por éste año. Estaré por aquí, de cualquier forma, y si tengo suerte, incluso podría conseguir que me ayudaran mis amigos," Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba farfullando cosas, y se detuvo, alzando inseguro la vista hacia el otro mago.

Geoffrey se quedó mirando fijamente y con asombro al muchacho que tenía ante sí por algunos momentos, entonces movió la cabeza aprobadoramente. "Sparky," dijo finalmente, "eres un tesoro."

Suspirando, Harry llevó su atención de nuevo hacia el presente, y resumió su frustración en una sentida línea. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirles, pero realmente tendré que esperar a verlos en persona. Entonces sintió una especia de culpa, y se alegró de que la "carta" que estaba escribiendo tan sólo fuera para ordenar sus pensamientos. Los Weasley se estaban esforzando mucho en poner magia protectora en La Madriguera, y Dumbledore y su Orden hacían todo lo que podían para demostrar el regreso de Voldemort. No necesitaban escuchar sus quejas.

Harry tiró su pluma con disgusto, y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eso no iba a salirle rápido. Quizás debería tomarse un breve descanso. Todavía no lo esperaban en la cocina, pero pronto lo harían. Probablemente debería ir abajo -- terminaría sus cartas más adelante.

* * *

Tom alzó la vista, sorprendido, después sonrió alegremente cuando notó que Harry estaba en la cocina. Realmente era algo muy malo que fueran necesarios esos encantamientos silenciadores en el cuarto del chico y las escaleras traseras. "Llegas temprano esta noche, ¿sabes?" le dijo, mirando cómo Harry se ponía un delantal.

"Sí, lo sé," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Llegué a un punto muerto, y decidí venir en vez de comenzar otra cosa."

Tom asintió. "Bueno, hasta ahora la tarde ha sido bastante tranquila," le dijo, después se detuvo, cuando la puerta que daba al Londres muggle se abrió y se cerró, acompañada por un cascabeleo de campanas.

"¿Decías?" Harry se rió descaradamente.

"Estas bastante fuera de ti, muchachito," le contestó el viejo mago con falsa seriedad. "Obviamente los clientes estaban esperando que aparecieras antes de hacerlo ellos."

Harry levantó una ceja. "Por favor. Nadie viene aquí tan sólo para verme."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Tom imitó la expresión de Harry y comenzó a hacer tamborilear sus dedos. "¿Qué de esa pequeña bruja tan linda que ayuda a su mamá y a su papá a dirigir su puesto en el mercado de estancieros?"

"Chandra."

"Mmm-hmm. ¿Y la pequeña vendedora rubia de Flourish & Blotts?"

"Erin. ¿Y qué?"

"Y, por supuesto, no nos olvidemos de la señora Talridge."

"¡Tom!"

"Tan sólo estoy bromeando contigo, chaval, pero las personas han comenzado a preguntar por ti. Eso es verdaderamente un elogio, especialmente porque no has estado aquí mucho tiempo." Riéndose entre dientes, el posadero se dirigió hacia fuera y le dio a Harry un empujoncito hacia la puerta. "Ahora, vamos a ver quién está allí."

"Bien," dijo Harry, empujando la puerta de la cocina para abrirla, y dirigiéndose a la parte principal del pub. Al principio no parecía haber nadie. Harry intercambió una mirada confusa con Tom_. Alguien_ había entrado. "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" llamó.

Al principio no hubo respuesta, después, a la larga, una vocecita, muy insegura, contestó. "Sí." Hubo una pausa y después otra voz, mucho más joven que la primera, gritó, "¡Mamá! ¿Dónde Mamá?" y estalló en ruidosos sollozos.

* * *

Gracias a: the angel of the dreams, kat basted, Maniatica Lovegood, Gandulfo, y Sarhaliene.

Para los interesados. La historia original no está terminada. Pero la autora la continúa con más o menos regularidad.

Tiene publicado hasta el capítulo 28, y tiene ya elaborada una parte del siguiente capítulo, que aún no ha posteado, al fic original no le falta mucho para estar terminado.

De nuevo gracias a todos.

* * *


	14. Sra Wright

****

**

* * *

**

**REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Sra. Wright **

Sábado, 15 de Julio de1995

Harry miró a su alrededor, confundido, cuando trató en encontrar la fuente del llanto. Si acaso, estaba acostumbrado a tener que _alzar_ levemente la vista, cuando daba la bienvenida a los clientes. Le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta de dónde venía el sonido, y cambiar su línea visual hacia _abajo_.

Allí, precisamente junto a la puerta, había una niña de alrededor de nueve años, o algo así, con cabello lacio, de brillante color café, y lentes. A su lado estaba otra niña, que no parecía tener más de dos o tres años. Su pelo era más corto y más oscuro que el de la otra niña, y le caía en mechones con rulitos de bebé.

En ese momento, la niña mayor parecía al mismo tiempo desconcertada y enfadada, mientras trataba inútilmente de abrir la puerta con una mano, y luchaba para sostener a la bebé con la otra. Obviamente la pequeña niñita estaba impresionada por las actuales circunstancias, y dejaba que el mundo se enterara de su descontento. Sollozando a medias con miedo, a medias de indignación, llamó otra vez a su madre, y trató de liberar de un tirón su brazo del agarre de la otra niña.

Como Harry no había tratado con alguien tan joven desde que él mismo tenía esa edad, se encontró algo perdido -- queriendo dar consuelo, pero no muy seguro de cómo. Miró a Tom esperando una guía, pero el otro mago ya se estaba acercando al par de niñas.

Teniendo cuidado de mantener un paso que no pareciera amenazante, Tom cogió un par de servilletas de una mesa cuando pasaba por ella, y se arrodilló delante de las niñas. Tranquilamente, le ofreció una de las servilletas a la mayor, quien, Harry notó por primera vez, que también lloraba. Tan sólo no lo hacía tan a lágrima viva como la más pequeña. Harry movió la cabeza, maravillado al ver la escena delante suyo, y sintiendo que aumentaba su respeto por el viejo posadero.

"Aquí tienes, ahora, ¿qué es todo este ruido? No puede ser todo tan malo, ¿o no?" decía Tom, hablando a las niñas de una manera calmada y tranquilizadora. La bebé se calmó algo -- por lo menos el griterío se detuvo -- cuando la niña mayor se relajó lo bastante para aflojar el apretón con que hasta entonces le cogía el brazo. "Ahora, entonces," dijo Tom cuando las niñas se limpiaron las lágrimas y los sollozos gradualmente disminuyeron en hipos y suspiros, "Me llamo Tom." Indicándole a Harry que se acercara, lo incluyó en la presentación, "y éste es Sparky."

"Hola, " dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, cuando dos pares de ojos acuosos, uno marrón, y el otro de un gris-azul, se volvieron hacia él. "Entonces, ¿cómo se llaman?" les preguntó después de un momento, siguiendo el ejemplo de Tom y tratando de mantener su voz en un tono amable y amistoso.

"Soy Kitty, y ésta es mi hermana, Becky, " les informó la mayor, mirando a los dos magos cautelosamente.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlas," dijo Harry, manteniendo firmemente su sonrisa en su lugar, pero pensando fuertemente en su interior. No tenía un oído perfecto para los acentos, pero casi estaría dispuesto a apostar que Kitty y Becky provenían de alguna parte de los Estados Unidos. ¿Entonces estaban de vacaciones? ¿De visita turística en algún viaje de placer quizás?

Kitty le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante, después volvió a tensarse, y dio un tirón de la puerta con renovado vigor. "También me agrada conocerte... ¡pero realmente necesitamos salir y encontrar a mamá!"

"¿Qué pasó, Kitty? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu madre?" preguntó Tom, atrayendo hábilmente la atención de la niña hacia él otra vez.

"¡Ella se fue!" barbotó la chiquilla, moviendo la cabeza consternada comenzando a derramar lágrimas nuevamente. "¡Estaba justo detrás de nosotras! Buscábamos un lugar donde cenar. Pensé que tu local parecía agradable, y la puerta estaba abierta, así que entramos." Ella señaló hacia la ventana. "¡Pero mamá no se detuvo -- ella siguió caminando! Cerré la puerta y no pude abrirla otra vez... y... y... ¡Mamá se va a _enojar_ tanto!" se lamentó. "

"Shush, amor, " dijo Tom, mirando con pesar al ofensivo portal. La puerta que se abría al Londres muggle se atoraba a veces. Había estado haciendo eso ese día, así que la había dejado entreabierta y entornada. Había pretendido echarle un vistazo, o hacer que Harry la revisara, pero no lo habían hecho.

La puerta estaba encantada para cerrarse una vez que fuera puesta en movimiento. Los asiduos del Caldero Chorreante estaban enterados de las idiosincrasias de la puerta, y generalmente la dejaban abierta si la encontraban así. Si Kitty trató de cerrarla, entonces, el encantamiento se activó y se cerró herméticamente. Tom lanzó un suave suspiro y acarició a Kitty en la espalda. "Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Ahora, deja de llorar, estás asustando a tu hermana," la regañó suavemente, notando el temblor de los labios de la niñita y sus brillantes ojos llorosos. Alzando la vista miró a Harry por encima de las cabezas de las niñas, y articuló, "Son de origen muggle."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. Oh. ¡OH! ¡Por supuesto que la madre pasaría inocentemente de largo! El Caldero Chorreante parecía invisible para la mayoría de los muggles. Incluso las personas mágicas casi tenían que saber dónde estaba la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. El propio Harry casi la había pasado por alto la primera vez que Hagrid lo había llevado, y había sospechado por mucho tiempo que el lugar estaba encantado para ocultarse parcialmente.

"Será más seguro si se quedan aquí y nos dejan traer a su madre," dijo prácticamente Tom. "Ahora, entonces, ¿cómo es su mamá? No te apures, ella no puede haber ido muy lejos," agregó cuando Kitty, con una mirada dolorosa en su rostro, miró involuntariamente hacia el exterior de la ventana. "Cuento con que ya habrá notado que no están con ella."

"Bueno, ella tiene ojos cafés, como los míos," comenzó Kitty, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

"Mamá tene cabelo nego como Becky, " dijo ella, tirando de sus propios rulos oscuros, entonces señaló a su hermana. "Papi tene cabelo café como Kitty."

Harry se detuvo brevemente un momento, procesando lo que le había dicho ella. Oh, bien. La madre tiene el pelo negro como Becky, el papá tiene el cabello marrón como Kitty. Lo tengo. "¿Entonces también su padre está allá afuera?" les preguntó.

"No," dijo Kitty, poniendo una cara un poco ceñuda. "Estará aquí en unos cuantos días."

"Entonces todo está bien," dijo enérgicamente Tom. Echó un vistazo a las hermanas, quienes inconscientemente se movieron más cerca de él, entonces alzó la vista hacia Harry. "¿Irías tú, Sparky? Ella debería ser fácil de localizar. Ahora date prisa, la pobre debe estar frenéticamente preocupada."

Harry se preguntaba para sí cómo en la tierra Tom esperaba que encontrara a una mujer muggle a la que nunca antes había visto, con tan sólo la vaga descripción de "cabello negro y ojos cafés," para dar con ella, pero asintió valientemente y pasó por la puerta abierta.

La última luz de la tarde proyectaba largas sombras, cuando Harry caminó por la calle. Pronto estaría oscura. Los comerciantes muggles se veían en movimiento a través de sus escaparates encendidos, o bien se preparaban para cerrar esa tarde.

Con todo, no había muchas personas a pie, notó Harry con alivio. Quizás podría localizar a "Mam", en eso. Echó a andar en la dirección que había indicado Kitty, y fue calle abajo, deteniéndose brevemente para mirar por las ventanas de las tiendas, y examinar los rostros con los que se encontraba.

Realmente le había sorprendido mucho que las niñas de alejara de su madre. Tía Petunia no lo sacaba a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre había recibido una severa advertencia de que se quedara cerca. Temeroso de que pudieran dejarlo atrás si se separaba de su lado, Harry siempre había echo lo indicado.

Un de sus recuerdos completos más tempranos, era un viaje al supermercado. Él y Dudley habían tenido cuatro años, quizás cinco, a lo mucho. Petunia nuca parecía querer coger su mano, o tocarlo de cualquier manera, pero no se oponía a que él se aferrara al carrito de compras. A Harry le gustaba eso, pues le hacía más fácil no perder a su tía de vista.

En ese viaje en particular, había estado con tía Petunia, aferrándose firmemente a su lado en el carro, mientras que Dudley alborotaba algunos metros por delante de ellos. Su primo había pataleado y gritado hasta que Petunia, que nunca le negaba nada a Dudley, cedió y lo bajó del asiento para niños del carrito. Harry recordó hacer tenido la esperanza de que su tía le ofreciera la ocasión de subir en el carrito, por supuesto, no lo hizo. El asiento debía seguir disponible para el caso de que Duddykins se cansara y quisiera reclamarlo.

Había sido entonces que una extraña se acercó a hablarles. Tïa Petunia había estado examinando una estantería de de vegetales, tratando de decidir si había algo que se comería Dudley, cuando otra compradora detuvo su propio carrito y echó algo de maíz. Echando un vistazo por el pasillo, hacia Dudley, hizo un sonido de desaprobación. "Es vergonzosa la manera en que alguna gente no puede controlar a sus niños," había dicho ella, entonces bajó la vista hacia Harry. "Creo que ése podría recibir algunas lecciones de éste pequeño angelito," le dijo suavemente, ahuecando su mano bajo su barbilla e inclinándole levemente la cabeza hacia arriba. "Estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo con él, querida. Es absolutamente perfecto – es tranquilo, bien comportara, y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes."

Sintiendo una cálida sensación ante la inesperada alabanza, Harry había sonreído tímidamente a la otra mujer. Cuando ella terminó su selección y siguió su camino, alzó la vista hacia su tía, y se sorprendió de lo que vio. La cara de Petunia estaba pálida, y tensa, su boca se dibujaba en una fina línea, y tenía muestras de estar enojada por el color en sus mejillas, que siempre significaban problemas.

Harry no lo entendía. La señora había sido amable. ¿Por qué estaba tan trastornada? Se desconcertó aún más cuando volvieron a casa. Su tía se había girado furiosa hacia él, y le había dado una bofetada lo más fuerte que pudo. Había caído al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, y se había quedado sentado con un ruido sordo en el piso de la cocina.

"¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves!" Había dicho rabiosa Petunia, cuando Harry alzó la vista hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de miedo y dolor.

"¡Pero yo no hice nada!" había protestado Harry, atontado, confundido y un poco enojado. "¡No es justo! Estaba siendo bueno. La dama lo dijo. ¡Es Dudley quien era malo! ¡Debería ser a él a quien le pegaras, o le gritaras, o lo encerraras en la alacena!"

Petunia había palidecido, después se sonrojó, y luego palideció otra vez. Harry la miraba temeroso, consciente, sin saber realmente cómo, de que se había pasado de la raya. Cuando ella finalmente habló, su rostro estaba contorsionado en una fea mueca de desprecio, y las palabras que dijo fueron frías y deliberadas...

"_¡Tú, desagradecido, vicioso pequeño miserable! ¿Quieres justicia? ¡Bueno, no creo que fuera justo que fueras echado en mi regazo sin más aviso que un ahí – te – va cuando tus tontos padres consiguieron matarse! Esa "dama" es una vieja metiche que no sabe de lo que habla. Ella no te conoce como yo -- no tiene que vivir con tu monstruosa anormalidad todos los días. ¡Unos hermosos ojos verdes, en verdad! ¡Y ese pelo enmarañado! ¡Parecer un vulgar gato callejero, y también estás tan bien comportado como uno! ¡Me molesta que tú, que dependes por entero de mi caridad para tu propia supervivencia, te atrevas a insultar a mi propio hijo en mi cara!_"

Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza, y suspiró, a medida que continuaba por la calle. Esa había sido quizás la primera vez que había entendido que algo no estaba bien -- la primera vez que se había dado completa cuenta de que ganar su aceptación en la casa de los Dursley sería difícil, si no imposible. Tïo Vernon y tía Petunia siempre se enfocaban en su propio hijo, y una de las reglas no dichas de la casa, era que "lo que Dudley quiere, Dudley lo obtiene," pero esto -- incluso en la mente joven de Harry -- parecía mucho más serio que un simple favoritismo.

Harry se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo que siguió encerrado en la alacena, reflexionando sobre el acontecimiento, e intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces, como ahora, no sacó nada en limpio. Simplemente el comportamiento de Petunia era extraño.

No obstante, a pesar de todo, no lamentaba el incidente. Realmente se sentía algo agradecido a la extraña por sus buenas palabras, incluso si lo habían metido en apuros. Encuentros ocasionales como ése en el pasillo de los vegetales, personas como la señora Figg, y algunos de sus profesores muggles más compasivos le habían dado algo en qué apoyarse. Una segunda visión de las cosas. Cualquier acto de amabilidad o de aceptación, sin importar cuán pequeño fuera, le daba esperanzas de que las cosas podrían ser mejores.

Con su extraño conocimiento, Harry había detectado muy pronto que Vernon y Petunia resentían su presencia, pero como un niño, se había atrevido a esperar que podría ganar el amor de sus parientes si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Desafortunadamente, nada de lo que hacía parecía complacerlos. Extrañamente, sus intentos parecían molestar a su tía y su tío profundamente, ¡y el cielo le ayudara si sobresalía en algo! Cuando se ocultaba un poco, las cosas iban mejor. La tensión disminuía, y Petunia podía felizmente entonar alabanzas a Dudley. Finalmente, después de años de esforzarse por una meta imposible, Harry había renuentemente admitido su derrota. Abandonó su sueño de ser aceptado por los Dursley, y simplemente comenzó a mantenerse fuera del camino.

_De acuerdo, es suficiente. ¡Se supone que estás buscando a la mamá de Kitty y Becky, y no sintiendo pena de ti mismo!_ Obligándose a regresar al presente, Harry se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la esquina, y se detuvo. Se preguntaba para adónde ir, cuando el sonido de unos pasos apresurados y una voz de mujer, lo hicieron alzar la vista. _Esto parece prometedor_, pensó Harry, observando a una mujer bastante cargada que se movía frenéticamente por la calle lateral que estaba a su derecha. No podía verle los ojos, pero su pelo era oscuro. También empujaba una carriola, y tenía varias bolsas de compras en el asiento, y llevaba una pañalera al hombro.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola, disculpe!, " llamó ella, dirigiéndose a Harry y corriendo hacia él. "¡Por favor! ¿Has visto a dos niñas?" Ella tenía un aire frenético do Oh – Dios – Mío – esto – no – puede – estar – pasando sobre ella, que Harry se compadeció inmediatamente. Pensó que él había estado muy parecido cuando había encontrado la casa de Privet Drive vacía.

"¿Es usted la mamá de Kitty y Becky?" preguntó Harry. Sospechaba que lo era, a juzgar por sus posesiones, y por el tipo de pregunta, pero tenía que cerciorarse. Nombrar a las niñas ahorraría tiempo.

"Sí." La mujer cerró los ojos por un segundo, con obvio alivio, después los abrió y miró a Harry ansiosamente. ¿Están contigo? ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están?" le preguntó ella rápidamente.

"Están un poco calle arriba," dijo Harry, señalando por encima de su hombro. "Se metieron en un pequeño pub y posada en donde yo trabajo -- un lugar llamado El Caldero Chorreante," a caldera agujereada, " explicó rápidamente, repentinamente contento de no haberse molestado en quitarse el delantal. "Mam" lo miraba ahora atentamente, y la ropa indicaba claramente que trabajaba en alguna parte. Después de unos segundos, ella pareció relajarse un poco, y le permitió que la condujera de vuelta por donde había venido.

"No recuerdo un sitio llamado El Caldero Chorreante;" aventuró finalmente la mujer, con un ceño pensativo después de que hubieran caminado en silencio una corta distancia. "Pensarías que un nombre como ése se me pegaría."

"Es un lugar pequeño -- fácil de perder, " Harry se encogió de hombros, pensando fuertemente. ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría que "Mam" entrara al Caldero Chorreante si no podía verlo? No, de verdad, señora, está ahí. Tan sólo es que es invisible para las personas que no tienen magia. Sí, cómo no, Potter. De algún modo no creo que ella se tragaría algo así. Se preguntaba si podría preguntarle que lo esperara afuera mientras que él iba y traía a las niñas. O si tal vez Tom los vería por la ventana y llevaría a las niñas a la salida.

"Almacén de libros, librería, tienda de música, teatro, restaurante," iba murmurando su compañera, obviamente renombrando las señales que recordaba mientras se apresuraban a ir calle arriba. Harry contuvo la respiración cuando se aproximaron a la librería. "La librería grande, la tienda de discos -- ¡espera!" "Mam" se detuvo con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. "¡Allí es!" ¡Cielos, debo haberlo pasado de largo como tres veces! Quizá estaba viendo el mapa o algo," especuló ella, echando un vistazo al mapa de las calles de Londres, precipitadamente doblando y guardado descuidadamente en uno de los bolsillos de la pañalera.

"Sí, eso debe ser," convino Harry, tratando de no sonar aliviado. "¿Entramos?" le preguntó, abriendo la puerta e indicándole que entrara antes que él.

La morena asintió, y le agradeció sinceramente, antes de entrar en el pub y convertirse en el centro absoluto de atención.

"¡Mamá!" Se alegraron y gritaron Kitty y Becky cuando el sonido de las campanas de la puerta atrajo su atención. Tom las había colocado en una mesa con unos pequeños vasos de jugo de calabaza. Harry sonrió, mientras miraba a las niñas echarse sobre su madre a toda prisa y alargarle los brazos. Cuando ella se hubo asegurado de que sus niñas estaban bien, la mujer de cabello oscuro cambió rápidamente a la "modalidad de mam". Después de sentar a las niñas en sus sillas, se paró ante ellas con los brazos en jarras y les dio una reprimenda. "¡Katrina Nicole y Rebecca Marie Wright! ¿Qué les dije sobre quedarse cerca y no andar curioseando?" exigió ella furiosamente.

Harry y Tom intercambiaron una mirada divertida, mientras que Kitty y Becky se encogían amedrentadas en sus asientos. Toda la escena era un misterioso evocador de la vez en que Fred, George, y Ron habían ido a recoger a Harry hasta Privet Drive el verano anterior a su segundo año. Los hermanos de Weasley habían tenido miradas similares cuando vino su madre, Molly Weasley, caminando por el pasto para ir a su encuentro, una vez que hubieron llegado a La Madriguera. Harry había estado un poco nervioso, y no había sabido qué hacer con la señora Weasley. En su experiencia, las voces alzadas, enojadas nunca eran una buena señal.

Después de quedarse en La Madriguera por algunos días, Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que la vara para medir los crímenes y los castigos que manejaba la señora Weasley era distinta de la de los Dursley. Harry había observado a otras familias, por supuesto, pero puesto que no tenía amigos muggles con quiénes hablar, ésa era la primera vez que había visto ese tipo de interacción padre – hijo en un largo periodo de tiempo. Lo había encontrado mucho más de su gusto, pero tenía muy poco con qué compararlo, había pensado en la casa de la señora Weasley era un caso único. Una cosa de Molly.

Ahora, sin embargo, comenzó a preguntarse si realmente no sería una cosa de mamás en todos los lugares. Repentinamente, una imagen de Lily Potter llenó su cabeza. No era la de una madre apacible que siempre había visto, sino la misma imagen de la ira materna -- el rostro sonrojado, y sus verdes ojos brillando furiosos. Harry se estremeció levemente y se preguntó cuántas veces habría tenido que hacer frente a la cólera de su madre... ¿O James habría sido el principal disciplinario... o habrían trabajado en equipo?

Un pequeño sonido volvió a atraer su atención hacia la mesa de las chicas. Kitty y Becky miraban ansiosamente a su madre, quien ahora sostenía su cara entre sus manos. Evidentemente su cólera había pasado, y ahora parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Se esforzaba por mantenerse ecuánime, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Una vez más debido a su propia experiencia de hacía algunos días, Harry tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba. Ahora que la crisis había pasado, y la necesidad de mantenerse calmada y actuar había desaparecido, su reacción estaba apareciendo. Hmm. Quizás "Mam" necesitaba algunos minutos para ella sola...

Tranquilamente, se acercó a la mesa y se paró entre las sillas de Kitty y Becky, mientras que Tom le hablaba en voz calmada a "Mam", y le acercaba una tercera silla. "Creo que su mami podría querer un poco de té," sugirió él sin dar importancia al asunto. "Y tal vez algunos bizcochos. ¿Por qué no me acompañan y me dicen qué es lo que le gusta?"

No estaba realmente seguro de si ellas accederían a ir con él, pero Kitty y Becky evidentemente lo creían digno de confianza. Asintieron solemnemente y se pusieron en pie, sorprendieron a Harry cuando alzaron los brazos y lo cogieron una de cada mano, como si hacer eso fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Bueno, muy bien, Katrina le cogía la mano derecha y Rebeca se cogía de su dedo índice izquierdo, tal vez no era algo tan sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta el regaño que acababan de recibir, pero ¡aún así! Era uan sensación totalmente extraña, pero no desagradable. Harry sonrió a sus caras expectantes. "Bueno, entonces," dijo, innecesariamente, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

* * *

"No me gusta, " declaró repentinamente Sirius Black, mirando desconfiadamente en el plan de la operación de ataque contra la casa de Privet Drive.

Remus cesó de ayudar a Snape a bosquejar las preguntas para el interrogatorio de Peter Pettigrew. "¿Qué es lo que no te gusta, Padfoot?"

"El plan es absolutamente correcto, Sirius." Agregó Dumbledore. Él, Arabella, y Arthur Weasley habían estado discutiendo las ramificaciones del informe de Malfoy a Voldemort, y cuál sería el mejor modo de proteger La Madriguera y el hogar de Amos Diggory.

"Bueno, sí, excepto por un problema," convino Sirius, empujando el pergamino con su dedo. "Hemos cubierto cada detalle, excepto cómo se supone que sabremos cuándo actuar. ¡A menos que Voldemort sea tan amable de mantenernos informados, todo esto es inútil! No podemos acampar en el patio hasta que los chicos malos aparezcan, ¿o no?"

"Mmm, dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. "Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, Black tiene razón. El señor tenebroso ha sido muy reservado en cuanto a sus planes. Incluso a sus mortífagos de su círculo interno no les ha dicho cuándo será el ataque." Se encogió de hombros, y después continuó. "Existe la posibilidad de que no nos lo diga. Podría convocarnos y enviarnos a la casa de Potter sin advertencia previa. Si eso sucede, no se si podré avisarles."

"Espero que el Sr. Potter, o tú mismo, podrán interceptar de antemano la fecha exacta," Respondió Albus, "pero si no, las barreras que rodeaban Privet Drive no se han retirado. Arabella sabrá inmediatamente si un mago o una bruja sin autorización se encuentra en la vecindad, y puede dar la alarma con el pergamino encantado de Flitwick."

"Esencialmente estarás atrapando a Arabella en su casa, Albus," señaló Arthur, "además, ella tiene que dormir alguna vez. Si no somos notificados inmediatamente, los mortífagos podrán darse cuenta de que la casa está vacía y Desaparecerán."

"Las barreras anti - aparición se extienden a 500 metros de la casa en sí, pero tienes razón," murmuró el director. Frunció el ceño pensativamente, frotándose ligeramente su larga barba, después recorrió la habitación. "¿Algún comentario? ¿Sugerencias?"

Remus se encogió de hombros. "Pon una guardia. Que se roten turnos. Eso es esencialmente lo que hemos estado haciendo Sirius y yo desde la última reunión de la Orden. De hecho, a menos que tengas algo más en mente para nosotros, podríamos ayudar con ésto."

"El espejo en mi salón está encantado para mostrar el exterior de la casa de los Dursley -- uh, de la casa de Privet Drive 4 cuando se le pide. Podríamos utilizarlo para vigilar el lugar. Lo justifiqué ante el Ministerio porque Harry pasaba mucho tiempo en el jardín," agregó ella, respondiendo a la pregunta no dicha en voz alta por sus compañeros, "quería encantarlo para que me mostrara el interior de vez en cuando, pero no pude conseguir el permiso. Innecesaria invasión de privacidad."

Eso no debería importar," dijo Snape, descartándolo. "De acuerdo a Potter, la estructura está vacía."

"De hecho," dijo Dumbledore, mirando atentamente a través de sus cristales de media luna la carta de Harry. "Harry dice 'Mi tía y mi tío han vendido su propiedad en Privet Drive, actualmente la casa está vacante.'" Se volvió hacia la señora Figg. "Dijiste que encontraste ahí a un agente de ventas hoy, ¿la casa estaba a la venta o vendida?

"Tan sólo estaba a la venta cuando pasé por ahí esta tarde," respondió Arabella con firmeza. "El agente de ventas la estaba mostrando cuando llegué."

"Bien, " dijo Albus, pareciendo muy satisfecho. "Una nueva familia en esa casa sería una terrible desgracia. Arabella, cuando vuelvas a Surrey, verifica que la cosa no se haya vendido todavía. Si no se ha vendido, échale unos encantamientos de aversión y repulsión de muggles. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que la casa no se ha vendido antes de que los seguidores de Voldemort aparezcan. Una vez que termine el ataque, tendremos que quitar los encantamientos y las barreras en Surrey."

"¿Y si se ha vendido?" presionó Arabella.

"Entonces permitiremos que los medios sepan que los guardianes de Harry se han mudado."

"¿Es algo indicado, Albus? El Profeta ya ha comenzado a deteriorar la imagen de Harry y la tuya."

"Esperemos que eso no llegue a ser necesario," dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Snape se puso de pie precipitadamente. "Si hemos terminado director, debo irme. Él sabrá si lo he tenido esperando sin una buena razón, y ya he terminado las preguntas para Pettigrew."

"Muy bien, Severus. Buena suerte, " dijo Albus, mirando cómo el Maestro en pociones caminaba hacia la chimenea y regresaba a su laboratorio. "Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para más tarde," sugirió volviéndose a los otos. "Hemos llegado a un punto donde no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar."

Arthur Weasley asintió, cansadamente. "De acuerdo, Albus, pero haz la llamada a Australia tan pronto como sea posible."

"Haré la llamada aproximadamente dentro de cuatro horas," prometió el viejo mago. Tranquilizado, Arthur echó los polvos flú en la chimenea, y nombró su hogar.

"Necesitamos ir por algo de comer en el camino," le dijo Arabella a Remuys y a Sirius, cuando se también comenzaron a prepararse para irse. "No tuve tiempo de ir al supermercado antes de venir aquí, y no hay nada de comida en la casa."

"Puedes pasar por las cocinas si lo desea," ofreció Albus con una luz de diversión en sus brillantes ojos azules. "Creo que el Sr. Black y Sr. Lupin conocen el camino. Si eso no te agrada, siempre están Las Tres Escobas, o El Cabeza de León, o El Caldero Chorreante."

Los ojos de Arabella se encendieron. "¡Oh! ¡El Caldero Chorreante! ¡No he visto a Tom en años! "

"Bien, entonces, " sonrió Remus. "Paddy, ¿por qué no regresas a la Pata del Perro y traes algunas cosas y ropas para nosotros? Belle y yo iremos al Caldero Chorreante, y nos reuniremos en su casa"

Sirius no parecía muy contento, pero asintió y fue hacia la chimenea. "Se oye como un plan."

* * *

"Wow, " comentó Kitty cuando entraron en la cocina. Harry sonrió un poco, preguntándose si habría sido una buena idea. Demasiado tarde, cuando ya conducía a las muchachas por el comedor, recordó que la cocina de Tom no era precisamente normal para los estándares muggles. Oh, rayos. Por lo menos el cepillo de lavar los trastos no estaba en movimiento.

Mirando alrededor suyo buscando una distracción, acomodó a las niñas en una de las mesas de trabajo y comenzó a moverse. _Bueno, ésa es una cosa que los magos y los muggles Británicos tienen en común_, reflexionó Harry distraídamente, pensando en Tía Petunia en el onceavo cumpleaños de Dudley. En Hagrid, cuando Buckbeak había sido condenado por el Ministerio, y en su primer juego de Quidditch que había jugado para Gryffindor. _Cuando alguien estaba muy trastornado, hacer un fuerte té dulce_.

Las niñas ahora parecían más tranquilas, y charlaron felizmente con él, hasta que salió el tema de los bizcochos. Cuando Harry enumeró las opciones disponibles, las hermanas se habían mirado entre sí, y después se volvieron hacia él. "Um, Sparky, " dijo Kitty, insegura. "Ésas son _galletas_."

Harry apenas había podido contener la risa. Obviamente ella estaba confusa, y también temerosa de insultarlo u ofenderlo. "Aquí las galletas son conocidas como bizcochos," le explicó pacientemente, todavía sonriendo ampliamente. "Creo que las galletas americanas son como lo que aquí en Inglaterra llamamos bollos."

"¿Cómo supiste que venimos que América? ¿Eres un mago?"

Harry casi cayó dejó caer el frasco con los mordiscos de jengibre que estaba sosteniendo, después se dio un golpecito mental. _Ella no quiso decir **eso**, idiota_, se regañó. Recobrándose, le contestó. "Por nada especial, puedo decirlo por la manera en que hablas." Mientras que la niña asimilaba esto, colocó el té y los bizcochos en la bandeja y agregó una jarrita con jugo de calabaza para Kitty y Becky. "Bueno, creo que debería ser suficiente, ¿no?"

* * *

Cuando regresaron al comedor, y se acercaron a la mesa en donde estaba la mamá de Kitty y Becky, a Harry le complació ver que ella parecía haberse recompuesto admirablemente mientras que habían estado en la cocina. "¿Ahora estás mejor?" le preguntó, poniendo el té y las galletas en la mesa y volviendo a llenar los vasos de jugo de las niñas.

"Sí, gracias, " dijo "Mam" pareciendo un poco desconcertada. Recobrándose, alargó la mano y sonrió. "Creo que no me he presentado. Soy Janet Wright."

"Jim Patterson, " contestó Harry, cogiendo la mano que le ofrecían y dándole un firme apretón, "pero todos me llaman Sparky."

Todavía no había muchos de los clientes que acudían a cenar al Caldero Chorreante, y así que en lo que esperaban la llegada de los otros clientes. Harry y Tom charlaron con las Wrights. La familia realmente era americana, y acababa de llegar al Reino Unido. Janet había aceptado una asignación en ultramar de su compañía, y el trabajo comenzaría en agosto. Su esposo, Steve, se había quedado atrás, y llegaría en unos días. Ella y las muchachas habían decidido salir a dar un paseo para huir del desastre que era actualmente su nueva casa. "Estamos hundidas en cajas," dijo Janet con un suspiro, arrugando su nariz con repugnancia. "Una de las muchas alegrías de mudarse."

"¿Entonces acaban de mudarse?" preguntó Harry. Encontró que Janet le gustaba. Era abierta y amigable, y era muy fácil hablar con ella.

"Sí, en verdad. Mi marido estaba en la milicia hasta hace poco," Janet sonrió a sus hijas. "Kitty y Becky nacieron en dos Estados distintos, pero ésta es nuestra primera vez en ultramar. Tengo que admitir, que antes pensaba que había cometido el peor error de mi vida," admitió ella. "No saben lo que es el verdadero miedo hasta que crees que pueden faltarte tus niños. Gracias a los dos por toda su ayuda."

"No pienses en eso, querida. Nos alegra ayudar," dijo gustosamente Tom. "Ésta no es la primera vez que un niño se ha metido a curiosear, y no será la última," le dijo, poniéndose en pie, y posando una mano confortadora en el hombro de Kitty. "Esta linda damita mencionó l a cena. ¿Puedo interesarte en algo? "

"Mmm. Sí. Supongo que debo actuar como una madre responsable y alimentar a mis niñas con comida de verdad en vez de dejar que se llenen con galletas, " dijo Janet, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza "¿Qué hay para cenar esta noche?"

Para cuando Harry regresó con la orden de las Wright, en el Caldero Chorreante, los habituales parroquianos que acudían a cenar el pub comenzaron a llegar. Harry había estado un poco preocupad -- temeroso de que las Wrights pudieran ser apabulladas por la clientela normal del Caldero -- pero Janet parecía más divertida que cualquier otra cosa.

"Una gran vida citadina," había comentado ella, moviendo la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa, cuando Harry cuando Harry llevó tres platos del sabroso pay Shepherd de Tom. "Deben tener aquí a gentes de todas clases."

"No tienes ni idea, " le había contestado Harry, riendo por lo bajo. Realmente, las Wright habían escogido un buen momento para tropezar con el Caldero Chorreante. Los clientes de aquella tarde era más o menos humanos en su aspecto, no había habido ninguna llegada por polvos flú, y comparativamente hablando, era una noche bastante tranquila.

A pesar de eso, Harry se encontró preocupado. Tom seguramente sabía lo que hacía, pero Harry todavía se preguntaba a qué jugaba el otro mago. Aquélla tenía que ser una especie de violación de por lo menos una de las ordenanzas mágicas. Pero entonces, otra ves, el Caldero Chorreante era un portal entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Tal vez Tom tenía clientes muggles, o quizás estaba bien que las Wright se quedaran porque una o ambas niñas parecían dar muestras de tener magia. O Tom simplemente pensó que era mejor servirlas como a cualquier otro cliente, porque tratarlas de otra manera despertaría sospechas.

_¡Gah! ¡Demasiadas preguntas! _

Harry decidió que le preguntaría a Tom acerca de aquello más adelante. Mientras tanto, el chico decidió mantener un ojo atento a las chimeneas y a la puerta que se abría al Callejón Diagon. Una llegada por la red flú, por ejemplo, probablemente desafiaría cualquier tipo de explicación. Esperando poder distraerlas si se llegaba a ser necesario, Harry trató de ocuparse todo lo posible con tareas cerca de la mesa de las Wright. Acababan de conocerse, pero a él le agradaba la familia, y no tenía ningún deseo de verlas Obliviadas.

Con lo que Harry no contó, fue con que las personas del Callejón notaron su actitud deferenciar, y llegaron a una conclusión totalmente errónea. Erin, la rubia vendedora de Flourish & Blotts había sido la primero en comentar algo. Acababa de tomar su orden y la de una amiga suya, y ya se alejaba cuando ella lo llamó. "¡Qué bueno que tu familia viniera a verte era noche, Sparky!"

Sin palabras por el shock, Harry había elegido simplemente guardar silencio, y seguir caminando, fingiendo que no había oído. La suposición de Erin no era irrazonable, supuso. Su pelo y sus ojos oscuros de daban una semejanza al menos superficial a Janet y sus niñas, ¡pero no contaba con eso! Pronto se volvió obvio que había cometido un error táctico al hacer caso omiso del comentario de Erin, y que el rumor se había esparcido. A medida que continuó su recorrido por el comedor, varios magos y brujas que habían escuchado por casualidad, le sonrieron alegremente.

"Adorable familia, Sparky..."

"Las niñitas son simplemente adorables..."

"¿Papá se quedó esta noche, Jim? Eso es una lástima..."

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Harry acabado comprobando sus tablas, y agradecido escapado en la cocina.

Aquello era un buen lío. Realmente un gran lío. En cualquier momento probablemente alguien querría una presentación. Irritado, dio un golpecito al papel en el que había escrito la orden de la mesa de Erin, y mirando por la cocina, buscando los artículos para servirla.

"¿Todo bien, Harry?" le preguntó Tom, estudiándolo curiosamente. "Parecer un poco tenso."

Sonrojado, Harry puso una orden de pay de Shepard's en una bandeja de servicio y movió una mano en dirección al comedor. "¡Ellos creen que ellas son mi familia!" barbotó finalmente, con una mirada dolorida en su rostro.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Tom, confundido.

"Algunos de los clientes en el comedor creen que las Wrights son mi familia," logró contruir la frase Harry, trayendo algunas tazas y botellas frías de cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando el otro mago no pareció muy escandalizado, le apuntó, "¡Tom eso es malo!"

"Harry, es un simple malentendido. No creo que Janet tenga nada en contra tuya. Ciertamente no me lo pareció cuando me preguntó si éramos parientes"

"¿Ella preguntó...?" pasó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo. "¿No te molestó?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella y yo hablamos un poco cuando te llevaste a las niñas a la cocina. Ella pensó eras inusualmente perceptivo al notar que necesitaba una oportunidad de estar sola, y debo estar de acuerdo. No veo ningún problema, creo que cualquiera estaría orgulloso de ser algo tuyo."

El muchacho encogió de hombros sin hacer comentarios, recordando a los Dursley y cómo reaccionaban cuando les preguntaban si él, Harry, era hijo suyo. Se quedó allí, de pie, con pensativos ojos tristes por tan sólo un segundo, pero Tom se dio cuenta. "Harry..."

"Debo llevar eso," dijo el Gryffindor suave, pero firmemente, cortando el comentario de Tom, Un lado de la comisura de su boca se alzó, cuando comenzó a recobrar su buen humor habitual. "Erin pensará que me he perdido," bromeó, dándose vuelta y dejando al atento posadero frustrado.

Después de entregar la orden, Harry notó que Janet trataba de atraer su atención, y se apresuró a acercarse a ella "¿Lista para irte?" le sonrió. Kitty había empujado su silla junto a la de su madre, y estaba pesadamente reclinada contra ella, Becky, acurrucada sobre el regazo de Janet, ya dormía profundamente.

Janet asintió cansadamente. "Sí. Necesito meter a estas dos su cama, y yo no estoy muy lejos de estar como ellas." Alzó la vista para mirar a Harry y le dio une pequeña sonrisa. "Iba a desempaquetar un poco más, pero gasté demasiada energía en estar preocupada."

Harry asintió, comprensivo. "Entonces iré a traer tu cuenta," le dijo, preguntándose tardíamente cómo, o aún si se manejaban transacciones con muggles. Viendo a Tom sirviendo en otra mesa, Harry fue con él.

"Lo mantendré en forma tan simple como sea posible," le explicó Tom, reservadamente, cuando Harry le pidió instrucciones. "Agarra su orden, redondea al Galeón más cercano y multiplícalo por cinco. Hay un poco de dinero muggle en la caja roja detrás de la barra, si ella necesita cambio." Harry asintió y se ocupó en reescribir la orden de las Wrights' y convertir del dinero mágico a libras.

"Gracias, Sparky, eres un príncipe, " dijo Janet agradecida cuando Harry regreso. "¡E incluso también! ¡Qué suerte es esa! Musitó ella, ahondando entre la bolsa de pañales por su monedero, y contando la cantidad de libras requeridas.

Harry aceptó el dinero, después se quedó parado delante de la mesa, mirando con incertidumbre cómo Janet trataba de hacer malabarismos con las bolsas, el cochecito y las niñas, sin despertarlas. Era dolorosamente obvio que llevaba más de lo que podía cargar confortablemente, puesto que Kitty estaba dormida. "Erm, Janer, no quiero ser entrometido, o algo así, pero ¿podría darte una mano?"

Janet echó un vistazo a la niña dormida a su derecha, y a la otra totalmente inconsciente en su regazo, después alzó la vista para mirar al ansioso adolescente delante de ella. Sonriendo tímidamente, le dijo. "Realmente, sería maravilloso, Sparky. Si no te molesta."

"No hay problema," se encogió de hombros Harry, con una tentativa sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, primero vamos a colocar a Becky..."

Bajo dirección de Janet, Harry puso el pago de ella sobre la mesa, después sacó las bolsas de compras de la carriola, alzo a Rebeca y la aseguró en el interior del transporte.

"Pobrecitas. Están totalmente exhaustas, ¿no?"

Janet alzó la vista hacia Tom, y sonrió con pesadumbre. Había estado tratando sin éxito de alzar a su hija mayor. "Agotadas, " convino ella, antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Kitty. "Vamos, querida, " la llamó cariñosamente, tratando de poner de pie a la soñolienta niña. "Tenemos que irnos ahora a casa."

"Aquí, Janet, no la despiertes," le dijo Tom. "Sparky o yo estaremos felices a ayudarte a llegar a tu auto."

"Gracias, pero venimos a pie," dijo Janet, pareciendo preocupada al echar un vistazo a la oscura calle, por la ventana del frente del Caldero Chorreante. "No planeábamos estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero estábamos disfrutando mucho de estar fuera. No vivimos lejos, tan sólo no creo que pueda llevar las bolsas, y a Katrina y empujar el carrito de Rebecca."

"Podríamos llamar a un taxi, sabe, o yo podría ayudarle, si gusta," ofreció Harry tranquilamente. Consciente de las divertidas miradas de Janet y Tom se sonrojó, y masculló, "Disculpen, mi tía siempre es muy quisquillosa acerca del comportamiento y los modales. No pretendía ofenderla."

"No lo tomé así, " aseguró rápidamente la señora Wright. "Tan sólo encuentro sorprendente que estés tan deseoso de ayudar a alguien a quien apenas conoces."

Harry se encogió nuevamente, pareciendo algo abatido. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Siempre estaba dispuesto a acudir en defensa de otros, pero era sobre todo porque sabía cómo se sentía estar amedrentado, atrapado y abrumado. Había reaccionado sin vacilar, casi sin pensarlo conscientemente, cuando Draco Malfoy intentó coger la recordadora de Neville Longbottom durante su primera lección de vuelo. En su segundo año, se había metido a la Cámara de los Secretos cuando la hermana de Ron, Ginny, estaba en peligro. En su tercer año había ido detrás de Ron cuando Sirius, (en su forma de Animago) lo había arrastrado por el pasillo que estaba debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Y con Janet... bueno, Harry también sabía bien lo que se sentía tener que llevar más de lo que el cuerpo de uno podía manejar.

Tom fingió revisar el comedor, después rompió el pesado silencio. "Está bien, creo que puedo permitirte salir el tiempo suficiente para escoltar a las señoras a casa... por supuesto, si usted está conforme," dijo en dirección a Janet. Harry se estremeció al sentir la mirada valorativa de ella, entonces ella sonrió, y asintió, dando su consentimiento. "¡Excelente! Regresa a la cocina por un minuto, Sparky," dijo Tom, caminando en esa dirección e indicándole a Harry que lo siguiera.

"Ahora regreso," le dijo Harry a Janet, alargándole su cambio y siguiendo después a Tom.

"Ven aquí, chaval, " dijo amablemente Tom, cuando Harry entró con paso vacilante detrás de él. "Tan sólo quiero echarte un pequeño encantamiento de rastreo antes de que te vayas."

Harry se detuvo brevemente en el acto de quitarse el delantal. "¿Encantamiento de rastreo?"

"Espero que no tengas problemas, pero si los tienes, podré encontrarte mucho más rápido. Usaré uno que simplemente reporte tu ubicación y tu estado."

"Oh. De acuerdo, " dijo Harry inseguro, mientras que Tom sacaba su varita y le dio con ella un ligero golpecito en la cabeza, entonces señaló hacia la pared con la varita. Harry miró atentamente, mientras que aparecía una escritura:

Sparky:

Localización: Caldero Chorreante (cocina)

Estado: Normal

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Tom. "No hay nada demasiado personal, como puedes ver. El estado será 'Normal' a menos que tengas algún tipo de problemas."

Harry lo consideró por un minuto, después asintió. "Gracias, Tom. Oh, aquí está," le dijo, entregándole el dinero de Janet.

Tom aceptó los billetes, entonces frunció el ceño. "Asegúrate de tener cuidado, Harry," le advirtió. "No me siento tranquilo con la idea de que camines de regreso tú solo, después de oscurecido."

Janet había puesto a Kitty sobre su regazo, y estaba acariciándole el cabello distraídamente, cuando Harry y Tom volvieron. Sonrió avergonzadamente ante la diversión que mostraron los dos magos, y señalando a su hija dormida. "Tengo que disfrutarla mientras aún se deja. Muy pronto, será del tamaño de Sparky se mostrará renuente a los mimos y abrazos."

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre la mejor manera de proceder, Tom colocó a Kitty sobre la espalda de Harry, con la cabeza de ella en uno de sus hombros, mientras que Janes amarró las bolsas en las manijas de la carriola. Kitty protestó un poco por el cambio d posición, pero pronto dormía felizmente otra vez apoyada en el hombro de Harry.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Harry. Janet asintió y comenzó a empujar el cochecito hacia la puerta. "Gracias de nuevo, Tom," le dijo por encima del hombro. "Eres un verdadero salvavidas."

"Cuando quieras, querida. Regresa pronto."

Cuando Harry la siguió, oyó el sonido del indicador que anunciaba una llegada por polvos flú. _¡Estuvo cerca! No podía hacer sucedido en un momento mejor si lo hubiera planeado_, pensó irónicamente, sin saber que Arabella Figg y Remus Lupin acababan de llegar.

* * *

Se trata de "bollos" de masa dura, rellenos, ya sea con pasas, chispas de chocolate, nueces, etc. A ese tipo de galletas es al que Harry se refiere como "galletas americanas".

* * *

Gracias a: Kat basted, remus-lupin-black-darkq, The angel of the dreams, Gandulfo.

* * *


	15. Sra Wrong

****

**REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

****

**Capítulo 15 - Sra. Wrong **

****

Sábado, 15 de Julio de 1995.

Arabella y Remus se sacudieron la ceniza y se alejaron de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. "¡Tom!" llamó Arabella alegremente, divisando al viejo mesonero y apresurándose hacia él.

Tom se volvió y dejó de mirar la salida de Harry y las Wrights al Londres muggle, y sonrió a la bruja con una de sus desdentadas sonrisas. "¡Tan cierto como que vivo y respiro! ¡Arabella Figg! ¡Han pasado años! Aquí, ésta mesa está libre," comenzó Tom, intentado conducirla hacia ahí, pero Belle lo detuvo.

"No podemos quedarnos, Tom", dijo ella con una expresión de disculpa en su casa. "Esperaba que podría comprar algo e irme."

Tom alzó la vista y vio a Remus Lupin de pie un poco atrás de Arabella. "Lo siento, Remus, no te ví llegar."

"Está bien, Tom, usualmente trato de mantener un perfil bajo."

Tom asintió, comprendiendo. Una nueva ley restrictiva referente a los hombres lobo se había aprobado por el Ministerio hacía un par de años. El propio Tom se sentía su opinión dividida acerca de ello. Por un lado, nadie podía negar que los hombres lobo eran criaturas terriblemente peligrosas, y que debían tratarse con extrema precaución. Por otro lado, se habían hecho grandes avances en el estudio de la licantropía en los últimos los. La poción Wolfsbane, por ejemplo, era un triunfo en ese aspecto, y producía un cierto grado de control a aquellos que tenían la gran desgracia de sufrir la maldición.

Tom se estremeció internamente, cuando invitó a Remus y a Arabella a que lo siguieran hasta la barra,donde podrían sentarse mientras que tomaba su orden. Había tenido amistad con Sirius Black y James Potter durante sus años de Hogwarts, y después, así que también había tenido que conocer a sus amigos. Siempre lo sorprendió que se sintieran tan cómodos en la compañía de un hombre lobo. Especialmente después de que James se casó con Lily, y Harry vino al mundo.

Tom recordó una vez, cuando los merodeadores habían ido al Caldero Chorreante para cenar. Lupin había terminado primero, y sostenía a Harry, para que James y Lily pudieran comer. Harry había parecido estar perfectamente contento, pero Tom recordó haber tenido que contener el furioso impulso de arrebatar al bebé de los brazos del hombre lobo y regañas a sus padres por ser tan descuidados. Era una dicotomía enloquecedora. Había llegado a gustarle Remus Lupin con el transcurso del tiempo, pero evidentemente algunos prejuicios eran más fáciles de superar que otros.

Ahora Remus y Arabella estaban sentados y lo miraban expectantes. Tom sacudio un poco la cabeza, después les sonrió. "Lo siento. Me quedé divagando por un momento. Encontes, ¿qué les traigo, el pay de Shepherd's ha sido muy popular esta noche," les ofreción.

Arabella echó una mirada a Remus, quien se encogió de hombros amigablemente. El pay de Shepherd's le sonaba muy bien "Eso está muy bien, te encargamos tres pedidos, Tom. Y bueno, seis botellas de cerveza de mantequilla," decidió la señora Figg. "Y eso es todo, a menos que tengas algo que pueda servir de desayuno."

"De hecho, tengo unos encantadores bollos de pasa en la cocina, pero todavía se están haciendo. Si no están muy apurados, pueden darse una vuela mañana."

"La señora Figg sonrió. "Sí, o podríamos ir de compras." Ante la mirada cortésmente interesada de Tom, explicó, "he estado ausente durante un par de semanas, y necesito desesperadamente volver a surtir la despensa."

Tom se rió entre dientes. "Entonces está bien," le dijo, desapareciendo en la cocina.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por algunos minutos, esperando la vuelta de Tom. Belle no pudo evitar notar que Remus parecía estar oliendo un poco. Finalmente, su curiosidad la dominó. "¿Cogiste un resfriado, Remus, o noecesitas un pañuelo?"

Remus olió otra vez, después parpadeó. "¿Qué? Oh. No. Lo siento, percibí un olor sumamente familiar, pero lo perdí..." dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño, después movió la cabeza. "Hay muchos olores aquí dentro -- es confuso."

"Pensé que te ponías un encantamiento en tu nariz para bloquear eso," dijo Arabella, bajando la voz, para que nadie pudiera oírla por casualidad.

"Lo hago antes de la luna llena. Es entonces cuando los instintos de lobo están en su punto álgido, pero no obstruyo totalmente mi sentido del olor," dijo Remus con un estremecimiento. "Sería lo mismo que quedarme ciego. Tan sólo lo bajo a un nivel más tolerables."

"Pero, ¿qué sobre los sentidos desarrollados, y la injusta ventaja de la que habla el Ministerio?"

Remus suspiró. "Ése es un muy buen ejemplo del dicho de que "un poco de conocimiento es la cosa más peligrosa. Es verdad que soy más fuerte que una persona normal, de mi tamaño, mis sentidos son más agudos, y tiendo a poder identificar el humor de los otros. Éstas son ventajas, sí, pero lo que la gente no toma en cuenta, es que mi forma humana no es tan eficiente como mi forma de lobo."

"Por ejemplo, mi sentido de olor únicamente se realza, los seres humanos tienen un sentido del olor realmente patético con respecto a otros animales. Puedi identificar olores, que es más que lo que la mayoría puede hacer, pero es difícil de procesar. Especialmente en un ambiente tan saturado de olores de comida, el humo, y la gente que va y viene... Moony o Suflés podrían seleccionar el olor, identificarlo, determinar su antigüedad y seguir su rastro si es necesario." El hombre lobo olisqueó el aire de nuevo, después negó con la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros, abandonando el intento. "Ya me acordaré. Este generalmente me ocurre cuando percibo el olor de alguien a quien sé que no he visto por algún tiempo."

Arabella asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo, entonces los dos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Sonriendo suavemente, Arabella miraba alrededor del Caldero Chorreante, reapreciando el interior. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había ido, pero algo parecía distinto. Realmente, notó Bella admirativamente, todo el lugar parecía realmente lindo. Levantándose de su asiento, se giró dando un lento círculo, y examinando el área del comedor principal y la barra.

En el curso de su inspección, sus ojos cayeron sobre el libro de registro de huéspedes de Tom, abierto, listo para ser firmado, Tocada por una inspiración, se dirigió a él en forma casual. Los magos y brujas a menudo consultaban el registro para ver si alguno de sus amigos estaban en el callejón, así que nadie pensaría que su acción era extraña. Un vistazo en la página actual, mostraba a los huéspedes a partir del último junio al presente -- y Harry no estaba entre ellos.

Remus arqueó una ceja cuando ella volvió a su asiento. "¿Nada?" le preguntó esperanzadamente.

La señora Figg negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida por haberlo intentado. "No. Tan sólo pensé que tal vez... él" su voz se apagó y suspiró. "Toda este asunto me hace enfurecer," se quejó amargamente.

"¿Qué pasa, querida?" preguntó Tom metiéndose en la conversación, volviendo con su orden que flotaba grácilmente ante él.

Remus y Figg intercambiaron una mirada. Se habían preguntado si Harry habría ido al Callejón Diagon antes de irse. Si lo había hecho, el viejo mesonero seguro tenía que saberlo. Sin embargo, tenían órdenes estrictas de guardar silencio hasta que Voldemort hiciera su miovimiento, y eso los hacía renuentes a preguntar. No podían permitirse decir una palabra respecto a que los parientes muggles de Harry se habían mudado. Por lo menos no todavía. Además, podrían preguntarle a Harry personalmente en un par de días -- siempre que quedara algo después de que Albus, Sirius, y Molly acabaran con él.

Forzando una sonrisa, Arabella agitó una mano en el aire. "Me temo que tengo ciertas dificultades con uno de mis vecinos muggles," dijo sin darle importancia. "Es sumamente frustrante, realmente no poder maldecidlos apropiadamente."

Tom le devolvió la sonrisa. "Controle su genio, señora Figg, " la embromó, antes de ponerse en un tono más enérgico y serio. "Aquí está su orden," dijo innecesariamente, cuando los paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos aterrizaron ante él. "¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? ¿Tal vez pudín de melaza?" agregó desvergonzadamente, tentando a Remus, a quien él sabía que tenía un afecto especial por los postres. Supo que había acertado cuando los ojos ambarinos de Remus se encendieron.

"¿Cuánto?" preguntó Remus, cogiendo su bolsillo y sacando algunas monedas.

"Para ti, tres sickles," Tom agitó su varita, y un paquete adicional, que había estado detrás suyo se unió con los otros que estaban sobre la barra. "Me tomé la libertad de servirla cuando preparé el resto de su orden," sonrió.

"Me conoces demasiado bien, Tom," dijo avergonzado el hombre lobo. "No estoy seguro de que eso sea una cosa buena."

"¡Tonterías! Soy bueno en mi negocio, mi muchacho, eso es todo," le aseguró Tom. "Las personas notan cuando hacer un esfuerzo en recordar sus nombres, lo que les gusta y lo que no. No es algo muy difícil, y le da al Caldero un ventaja con respectoa algunos otros lugares, más grandes y de más lujo."

Remus sonrió, y olió el pudín de melaza y el pay de Shepherd's elogiosamente. Al volverse, dirigió una mirada misteriosa a su acompañante y alzó las cejas. "¿Podemos comer primero el postre Arabella? ¿Por favor?"

Belle giró los ojos en un elocuente gesto de "¿por qué yo?", después sonrió y movió la cabeza cariñosamente, cuando ella y Remus efectuaron su pago. "Por cierto, Tom," dijo ella, cuando cogió el pudín y la cerveza de mantequilla. "Me encanta lo que has hecho con éste lugar."

¡Ah, sí! Dijo Tom orgullosamente. "Todo el crédito de eso no es mío. Empleé una cierta ayuda para el verano, y ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he hecho."

Remus cogió el pay de Shepherd's cuando se preparaban para marcharse, entonces miró esperanzadamente a la señora Figg. "¿No llevar cargando demasiadas cosas, Arabella? Podría llevar más cosas, " se ofreció, mirando fijamente la orden del postre.

La señora Figg le dio una mirada irónica. "No soy tonta o fácil de engañar, Remus Lupin. Si te dejo acercarte a éste pudín, se habrá terminado antes de que lleguemos a casa."

"¡Pero vamos a aparecernos!"

"I'm you'd seguro manage."

Remus balanceó la comida en su mano izquierda, y se puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón. "¡Arabella! ¡Me ofendes!"

"No, te conozco, y me importa que no tires eso," dijo Belle con una traviesa sonrisa. "Adiós, Tom. Gracias por todo."

"Adiós a ustedes dos. Regresen pronto para una visita en forma," los regañó Tom suavemente mientras que el par se marchaba."

"Lo haremos Tom," prometió Arabella cuando ella y Tom salieron por la puerta que conducía al Callejón Diagon, y se aparecieron de vuela en Little Whinging.

* * *

Severus Snape cerró los ojos contra las acometidas del viento y el color cuando cogió el traslador de Voldemort con una mano, y un pequeño estuche que contenía sus notas, y un surtido de pociones en la otra. Vagamente, se preguntaba dónde aterrizaría. 

Albus había querido ponerle un pequeño encantamiento de rastreo, pero como siempre, Snape lo había rechazado. Ahora se preguntaba si no se habría precipitado un poco. Había estado viajando por un buen rato, y no tenía la menor idea de dónde terminaría. Voldemort era conocido por trasladar a víctimas desprevenidas a toda clase de lugares desagradables, con resultados fatales y no tanto. El maestro de pociones podía recordar a un desgraciado que se había visto trasladado a un volcán activo. El pedazo de tonto había sido frito antes de que se tuviera tiempo siquiera de que darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro.

Severus no creía que estuviera condenado a sufrir el mismo final. No en ese viaje, de cualquier forma. Voldemort lo necesitaba para administrarle la poción de memoria e interrogar a Wormtail. Snape se estremeció a pesar suyo. SI el mago tenebroso llegara a descubrir el grado de su duplicidad, Voldemort seguramente tendría un obsceno placer en enviarlo de vuelta a Albus de un pedazo a la vez. Snape se apresuró a detener ese tren de pensamiento. No, no especularía. Necesitaría todo su ingenio consigo cuando llegara a su destino, y ciertamente no sería así si la histeria lo reducía a un hombre balbuceante. Era bastante decir que su muerte no sería fácil, ni rápida.

A menos que tomara el asunto en sus propias manos, por supuesto. No, si las cosas llegaban a ese punto, moriría en sus propios términos. Desde que había vuelto a ponerse el traje de espía, Severus había comenzado a llegar un minúsculo frasco con uno de los más mortales venenos que se conocían entre los magos. Era inodoro, insípido, casi instantáneo, una pequeña dosis haría el trabajo, y no se conocía un antídoto. Esperaba que llegara a ser necesario, pero siempre era mejor estar preparado.

El viaje terminado con su repentina rapidez característico. Snape sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo, y luchó para mantener el equilibrio. Los usuarios del traslador a menudo perdían el equilibrio cuando llegaban a su destino, y caían pesadamente al suelo, de un modo poco honroso. Podía parecer algo tonto, pero la dignidad era muy importante para el maestro de pociones.

Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una cabaña algo desvencijada. Extraño. Esperaba aterrizar en la mansión que Voldemort había estado usando como sus cuarteles generales, pero no importaba. Voldemort estaba sentado cómodamente en una silla, mirando al fuego, y Wormtail estaba pegado a una esquina, tratando de pasar tan desapercibido como fuera posible.

"Bienvenido, Severus, " dijo Voldemort, con sus ojos rojos brillantes de anticipación.

Obedientemente, Snape se arrodilló a los pues de su "amo". "Mi señor, " le contestó simplemente.

"Confío en que tu retraso estuvo justificado," lo presionó el mago tenebroso, haciendo que los finos pelos de la base del cuello de Severus se erizaran. "No me gusta que me hagan esperar."

"Sí, mi señor. Tuve la oportunidad de probar la poción con otro animago."

Voldemort entornó los ojos ante la cabeza inclinada de Snape. "¿Y confío en que te aprovechaste de esa oportunidad?"

"Observé los efectos de la poción y compuse algunas preguntas que pueden ser útiles para conseguir la información que desea en el menor tiempo posible, Amo."

"Ah, Severus, siempre el erudito," dijo Voldemort en un tono de decepción, levantando su varita de forma amenazadora. "¡Tuviste a un mago a una bruja indefenso ante ti! ¿Y no se te ocurrió determinar si tenían alguna información útil?"

Snape estaba seguro de que su "amo" estaba a dos segundos de castigarlo con la Maldición Cruciatus. En estas ocasiones extrañaba a Albus más de lo que podría expresar. "Sí, mi señor, pero estaba en una reunión en la oficina del Director," dijo precipitadamente, esperando desviar la cólera de Voldemort. "La oportunidad se dio simplemente por casualidad en el transcurso de la conversación. No podía interrogarlo como deseaba con tantos testigos, y me habría tomado aún más tiempo si trataba de encontrar ocasión de quedarme con él solo."

Voldemort guardó silencio por un rato, obviamente tratando de encontrar un fallo en lo que había dicho Snape. Finalmente bajó su varita, y volvió a colocarla en su regazo. "Muy bien, pero espero mejores cosas de ti en el futuro. Levántate Severus. Comencemos."

"Sí, mi señor," contestó Snape, poniéndose en pié en medio de un remolino de su túnica negra, y alisándose el cabello por el soplo del viento. Volviéndose hacia el otro mago en la habitación, movió concisamente la cabeza. "Wormtail."

Renuente, Peter Pettigrew se adelantó. "Snape, " respondió cortésmente.

"¿Puedo transformar algunas sillas, Amo?" Apenas sí recordó Snape preguntas, pues ya iba a atraer hacia él con el _Accio_, algunos pedazos de leña para ese propósito. Al obtener el permiso de Voldemort, apuntó con su varita a la pila de leña y convocó tres trozos. Pronto, ´l y Peter estaban sentados en dos sillas bastante utilitarias, con una mesa robusta entre ellas. Se permitió un momento para despreciar el recuerdo de James Potter. Sin importar lo que fuera el hombre, era excelente en Transformaciones. Él habría podido conjurar que los muebles parecieran como si hubieran sido sacados del palacio de Buckingham sólo para demostrar que podía hacerlo.

¡_Bah! James Potter es la última de tus preocupaciones, Severus. Si quieres sobrevivir a esta guerra será bueno que lo recuerdes_. Se aconsejó Snape, cogiendo su estuche y alineando sus botellas de pociones en la mesa.

"Bébete esto, " le ordenó sin preámbulo, mientras sacaba una dosis de la anaranjada poción de memoria.

Peter tomó dubitativamente el frasco y lo miró con desconfianza. Su reacción era tan parecida a la de Black, que Snape se esforzó por mantener el rostro serio. Incluso después de todos aquellos años, los miembros de la pequeña pandilla de Potter todavía actuaban como si esperaran que él se aprovecharía de cualquier oportunidad para envenenarlos.

Internamente, Severus soltó una risita. Hacía quince o veinte años, sus temores no habrían carecido de fundamento. Había tenido una juventud atormentada, furiosa, e incomprendida. Dado el caso, los hubiera forzado a beberse el veneno más vil que pudiera encontrar, y se habría reído durante su agonía.

"¿Estás esperando alguna ocasión en particular, Wormtail?, " preguntó Voldemort con impaciencia, mirando a los dos magos en la mesa.

"No tengo ninguna garantía de que ésta poción es segura, mi lord. Snape siempre me ha odiado." Protestó Peter de una manera poco característica en él. _El instinto de supervivencia de una rata_, supuso el maestro de pociones, preguntándose no por primera vez, cómo Pettigrew había lograod hacerse amigo de Black, Potter y Lupin.

"Severus no tiene mi permiso para matarte," dijo Voldemort, haciendo a un lado las preocupaciones de Pettigrew, e interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Snape. Cuando aún así Pettigrew vacilaba, gruñó. "Aunque eso podría cambiar."

La velada amenaza no pasó desapercibida para el antiguo merodeador. Pettigrew abarrí elf rasco con su nueva mano de plata, y se bebió rápidamente el contenido.

Snape observó con ojo clínico cómo la poción comenzó a hacer efecto. Inicialmente Pettigrew cerró los ojos, y se removió en el asiento, como había hecho levemente Black, pero ahí terminaban las semejanzas. Cuando Black había estado totalmente bajo el efecto de la poción, su cara se había encendido con temor y maravilla. Ocasionalmente podían verse trazas de rabia, tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero en conjunto, había estado tranquilo, como si los recuerdos de los días más alegres lo reconfortaran. Quizás todavía tenía dificultad para recordar los buenos tiempos, antes del asesinato de los Potter y Azkaban.

Pettigrew, por el contrario, parecía dolido y arrepentido. Frunciendo el ceño, Snape miró atentamente cómo el otro mago comenzaba a sudar frío y a mover la cabeza y murmurar negaciones. "Maldición," murmuró furiosamente, incluso mientras sus dedos buscaban automáticamente un frasco de poción calmante. ¿Por qué nada puede ser fácil? Gruñó con irritación, abriendo rudamente la boca de Peter y vertiendo la poción en su garganta.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué me cuentas de ti?," sugirió Janet, cuando ella y Harry siguieron calle arriba. "Tú y Tom saben todo sobre mí, es tu turno." 

"No hay mucho qué decir, realmente," respondió el muchacho, con una mueca. "Voy a un colegio de internado, y tengo un empleo de verano en el Caldero Chorreante."

"¿Tienes algún hobby, o interés?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Me gustan los deportes," dijo después de un minuto. "Juego en el equipo de mi casa, en la escuela."

"¿Casa?"

Harry asintió. "Hay cuatro casas en mi escuela. Asignan a los estudiantes a una casa en su primer año." Janet asintió, alentándolo, asó que continuó.

"Cada año hay dos competencias. Una es de qué equipo es el mejor, y la otra es la Copa de la Casa. Los puntos ganados por los equipos de las casas se agregan a cualquier punto ganado por los estudiantes que den las respuestas correctas y por buen comportamiento. Se pierden puntos si atrapan a los estudiantes rompiendo las reglas o casando problemas. La casa que tenga la mayor cantidad de puntos al final del año, gana."

"¿Y tu casa ha ganado?"

Alegremente, Harry asintió.

"¿Y qué me cuentas de tu familia?" preguntó Janet inocentemente. Ella supo inmediatamente que había dado con un punto sensible, cuando la quijada de Harry se apretó inconscientemente. No estaba segura de si él le respondería, pero después de un rato, él le dijo. "Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando era un bebé. Y entonces me enviaron a vivir con mi tío y mi tía."

Detectando que ése no era un tema agradable, Janet asintió. Reaccionando, le dio un apretón a su brazo. "Lamento lo de tus padres, Jim," dijo ella, después dejó de lado el delicado tema.

"¿Janet?" aventuró él, después de que hubieran caminado una pequeña distancia en silencio. Se sentía un poco incómodo por dirigirse así hacia ella, pero ella había insistido.

"¿Hmm?"

"Quisiera preguntarte algo, pero me temo que pude parecerte como un insulto."

"Los labios de Janet se crisparon, divertidos. "Bueno, puesto que obviamente te mueres por preguntar, hazlo, trataré de no sentirme insultada."

Harry dejó escapar resignadamente el aire por entre los dientes, después decidió que un acercamiento directo probablemente sería lo mejor. "Tan sólo me preguntaba... ¿puedes decirme por qué confías en mí? Yo -- yo quiero decir... bueno... es sólo que..."

"No, está bien. Lo comprendo," dijo Janet, con un ceño pensativo, "y es una buena pregunta. Generalmente no me siento cómoda con alguien a quien acabo de conocer," dijo ella, sonriéndole a Harry, avergonzada.

"Yo tampoco."

"Me temo que realmente no puedo darte una respuesta definida. Esto puede parecer, bueno, un poco extraño, porque son más bien sensaciones que hechos," continuó Janet, después de un momento. "Yo misma no lo entiendo totalmente."

Ahora fue el turno de Harry se asentir, alentadoramente.

"Todo lo que sé es que ésta tarde estaba tan asustada como nunca lo había estado en mi vida. Iba a toda prisa por la calle, y no podía ver a las niñas por ninguna parte y..." la voz de Janet se apagó, al parecer había perdido el temple.

"Me estás matando" dijo finalmente Harry, para hacer que hablara. "Vamos, prometo que no me reiré." La engatusó cuando ella continuó titubeando.

"Estoy menos preocupada de que te rías, que de que salgas corriendo asustado con mi niña todavía en tu espalda."

Harry sonrió. "Eso no sucederá," declaró con firmeza, cambiando de posición a Kitty, a una posición más cómoda. "Una vez mi director me concedió sesenta puntos por mi "gran valor y coraje excepcional."

"¿De verdad lo hizo?"

"Yeah. Es una larga historia."

"Apuesto a que me gustaría oírla alguna vez," sonrió Janet. Ella caminó un poco más, después observando que Harry todavía esperaba su explicación, le dijo. "Mira, no sé que sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo finalmente, pareciendo más que un poco frustrada. "Pudo haber sido el instinto, o una suposición afortunad, o pudo haber sido un momento psíquico." Ella paró el cochecito de Becky y abrió los brazos de par en par. "Mi ángel de la guarda pudo haberme susurrado algo al oído, porque eso es todo lo que sé. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que, esta tarde, cuando te ví en la calle, de algún modo supe que eras amable, y que podrías ayudarme." Ella cruzó los brazos, y alzó la vista hacia Harry, como si esperara que él se burlara. "Bueno, adelante. Dílo," lo incitó con impaciencia. "Ya sé que suena loco."

Harry se encogió desamparadamente de hombros, sin saber realmente qué decir. A él no lo sonaba loco, como más de la mitad de las cosas en que podía pensar que se le ocurrían. De hecho, él podía identificar de algún modo lo que ella le estaba describiendo. Tan sólo había logrado frustrar y confundir a Ron y a Hermione, las veces que había intentado describir cómo a los hechos parecían ir con él, algunas veces. "Entonces, erm, ¿eso te ha pasado antes?"aventuró, cuando Janet cogió el manubrio del cochecito y continuó andando por la calle.

Sorprendida, Janet lo miró fijamente por un momento, después se relajó y se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez," dijo ella, considerándolo. "Es difícil decirlo de seguro. Mis intuiciones generalmente son correctas, pero no siempre. Podría ser coincidencia. E incluso si es algún tipo de percepción extraña, son pocas y muy vagas."

Adivinación no era precisamente la clase preferida de Harry, pero se sintió interesado a pesar suyo. "¿Entonces es sólo con la gente?" preguntó, pensando en su propio y extraño don.

"no," dijo cuidadosamente Janet, sorprendida de que él siguiera el hilo de la conversación, y comprobando que no la miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. La mayoría de los hombres que conocía, especialmente los jóvenes, se sentían incómodos con el tema, o tendían a reírse de ello. "Pueden ser lugares, objetos... Una vez supe sin sombra de duda, que tenía una carta de mi novio esperándome en el buzón, y además, sabía que no iba a decir lo que tenía que decir."

"¿Y tenías razón?"

"Yeah... pero recuerdo ese incidente porque fue inusual. La mayoría de las veces no son tan precisos," Janet se detuvo brevemente, recordando por un momento, entonces, lanzó a Harry una mirada malévola. "Sería agradable si pudiera dar con información útil para variar. Como el número ganador de la lotería, por ejemplo."

"Yeah," rió Harry, "eso sería genial."

Después de eso hablaron de cosas pequeñas e intrascendentes, y muy pronto dieron vuelta a la última esquina, y Janet detuvo el cochecito de Becky delante de una modesta casa urbana. "Aquí estamos, "dijo ella, con una floritura.

Harry asintió. "Lindo lugar," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, lo será, una vez que terminemos de desempaquetar," comentó Jan escuetamente, lidiando con las llaves. "Por el momento parece más una fábrica de cajas que un hogar." Ella miró a Harry especulativamente y pareció discutir consigo misma por un momento. "Si tienes tiempo, y puedes soportar el desastre, tendrías que venir y visitarnos," ofreció ella finalmente.

"Eso me gustaría mucho, gracias," dijo honestamente Harry. "¡Pero sólo si accedes a ir a visitarme a mí también en el Caldero Chorreante!"

"Oh. Lo haremos, no te preocupes por eso," habló Janet. "No puedo esperar a que mi esposo, Steve, llegue. Seguro que también le encantará el lugar. ¡Oh!" exclamó suavemente. "Kitty debe ser pesada, y Tom te está esperando, y yo aquí, charlando..."

Harry la miró abrir la puerta, prender las luces, después, meter el cochecito, las bolsas, a Becky, y todo en el umbral. Cuando hizo esto, regresó a su lado, y le quitó a su hija de la espalda. "Hay veces en que me alegro de que ella duerma como una roca," dijo Janet cariñosamente, alzando a Kitty para poder besarla en la frente.

"¿Todo bien, entonces?" preguntó Harry, sintiéndose un poco inútil, ahora que ya no estaba cargando a Kitty.

"Yeah. Gracias otra vez por ser de tan gran ayuda."

"No fue nada," Harry se encogió de hombros de forma casual. "Para eso son los amigos, ¿verdad?" preguntó vacilante.

"Absolutamente," contestó Janet con firmeza. Cambió levemente de posición a Kitty, después se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. "Te estrecharía la mano, pero tengo las manos ocupadas."

"Ya lo he notado," observó Harry secamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¿Hasta a próxima vez, entonces?" preguntó, todavía un poco inseguro, cuando se daba vuelta para irse.

"Tú lo has dicho." Dijo Janet, mirando desde su umbral mientras que él comenzó a regresar al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando alcanzó la esquina, se detuvo un momento, lo suficiente para decirle adiós con la mano y gritarle "¡Que duermas bien!" Por encima del hombro, antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina y desaparecer de la vista. Ése es un niño sumamente agradable, musitó ella, cerrando la puerta y yendo a poner a sus hijas dormidas en sus camas.

* * *

Snape no estaba de buen humor. Esto no iba como había esperado. 

_Nota para sí mismo: No volver a mezclar una poción de memoria con una poción calmante. Nunca._

Peter había respondido a la poción calmante, después se puso espectacularmente enfermo. Snape no había contado con eso, pero debería haberlo tenido en cuenta. Simplemente era natural que Pettigrew tuviera un estómago débil después de todo.

Afortunadamente, su estuche estaba lleno con todo tipo de pociones, drogas, y elixires. Uno nunca sabía cuándo podía ser que fueran necesarios, después de todo. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, dio con la combinación correcta de los remedios que le permitirían que le administrara la poción de memoria con éxito, y ahora Peter estaba sentado adormiladamente ante sí.

Irritado, Severus sacó su varita y murmuró algunos encantamientos de limpieza. Un sentido del olor aguzado era útil en la elaboración de pociones, pero ahora lo distraía. Cuando el área inmediata estuvo por lo menos tolerable, se volvió de nuevo hacia el mago tenebroso. "Creo que estamos listos para comenzar, Amo."

"Excelente, Severus. Procede, " le ordenó Voldemort, haciendo a un lado la copia del Diario El Profeta que estaba leyendo. El Señor Tenebroso característicamente no tenía tolerancia con los retrasos. Pero no había echado ni una maldición Cruciatus. Evidentemente había anticipado que eso tomará un rato, y había ido preparado.

O bien, se dio cuenta de que tener que tratar con una persona enferma era el castigo adecuado para el fastidiado profesor de pociones.

Haciendo a un lado sus poco caritativos pensamientos, Snape asintió, y volvió a encararse a Wormtail. "¿Puedes oírme?"

Hubo una breve pausa, antes de que Peter contestara. "Sí." Como Black, su atención parecía dirigida en otra parte, casi como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para volver al presente. Fascinante.

"Necesito que recuerdes la caída de 1981," lo incitó Snape. "Después de que culpaste a Black, abriste la calle y escapaste en tu forma de rata."

"No, realmente preferiría que no. ¿Podemos hablar acerca de cómo me hice animago en vez de eso?"

Snape parpadeó. No había esperado resistencia. Retrocediendo, trató una aproximación distinta. Había pretendido dirigir a Pettigrew por su huida en las alcantarillas hasta su adopción por los Weasley. Quizás podría saltarse a continuación algunas preguntas. "¿Cómo fue que fuiste a vivir con los Weasley?"

"Me encontré a la familia en el Callejón Diagon. Su hijo, Percy, quería una mascota, y estaba montando una escena. Se sentía un poco solo. Los dos mayores eran cercanos, los gemelos eran inseparables, Ron tan sólo tenía un año de edad en esa época, y la atención de sus padres se centraba en la nueva bebita. Desafortunadamente, o quizás afortunadamente para mí, la familia era un poco escasa de fondos, y realmente no podía permitirse frivolidades como animales domésticos. Fue fácil congraciarme con el niño. Tan sólo tenía cinco años o algo así en ese entonces. Lo hice feliz, sus padres le permitieron que se quedara conmigo."

"¿Así que comenzaste como la rata mascota de Percy Weasley? ¿Cómo fue que fuiste a parar con Ronald Weasley?"

"A Percy Weasley lo hicieron prefecto en su quinto año escolar. Sus padres le compraron una lechuza para celebrar la ocasión. Ronald apenas iba a comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts, así que me entregaron a él. Los Weasley no creen en desperdiciar nada."

"Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo fue que Ronald conoció a Harry Potter?"

"Harry fué hasta la familia de Weasley mientras que se preparaban para cruzar la barrera que conducía a la plataforma 9 y ¾. Lo reconocí casi inmediatamente, por supuesto. Incluso antes de verlo. Había algo de James y Lily en su olor. No le habían dicho cómo llegar a la plataforma, así que Molly le dijo qué hacer. No volví a verlo hasta que Ron subió al tren. El resto de los compartimientos estaban llenos, así que fue a sentarse con Harry."

"¿Y se hicieron amigos a lo largo del año?"

"Sí. Harry y Ron se hicieron inseparables casi inmediatamente. Después de Halloween, hicieron buenas migas con otra niña de primer año, Hermione Granger."

"Sí, " contestó Snape secamente. "Entonces ¿al final del año los tres hicieron planes para visitarse?"

"Sí. Ron preguntó a su madre si Harry podía ir a quedarse con ellos. Ella accedió, y una semana más tarde, envió su primera invitación. Algunos días después, envió otra. Siguió haciéndolo por un par de semanas."

"¿Y Potter no respondió?"

"No. El resto de la familia estaba desconcertada, pero lo dejaron pasar. Pensaron que Harry debía haber cambiado de parecer, o que quizá había salido de vacaciones o que no estaba disponible de una u otra forma. Tan sólo Ron y los gemelos parecían pensar que algo estaba mal."

"¿Por qué sospechaban?" preguntó Snape antes de poder detenerse Esta pregunta no era del todo relevante en el asunto actual, pero la historia de Arthur Weasley todavía estaba fresca.

Afortunadamente, ni Voldemort ni Wormtail parecieron notarlo.

Harry contó a Ron un poco de su vida casera, aunque podría decir que se reservó muchas cosas. Fred y George sabían que Harry era responsable y confiable porque estaban con él en el equipo de Quidditch. Además, sabían que quería visitarlos, así que su silencio parecía sospechoso," informó sinceramente Peter.

"¿Cómo encontraron su dirección?" preguntó Severus, comenzando a conducirlo hacia su meta. Los expedientes de Potter en el Ministerio fueron sellados, y su paradero casi era secreto de estado.

"Harry se la dio a Ron antes de que salieran de Hogwarts."

Snape asintió, resistiendo apenas el insulto de girar despreciativamente los ojos. _Obviamente._ Nadie se había molestado en decirle a Potter que no debía dar su dirección. Por supuesto, en ese entonces, no había sido un asunto tan grave. "¿Y cuál era la dirección?"

"... No recuerdo."

"¡Concéntrate, hombre! Esto es importante. Deben haber mencionado adónde iban a ir."

"Estaba... cerca de Londres. Surrey, creo. Sí, Surrey. Estaban hablando y comiendo grangeas Bertie Bott's de todos los sabores. Encontré una de sabor fresa y me la comía mientras ellos hablaban. Trataban de determinar si el coche tenía combustible suficiente para ir y volver."

"¿Dónde en Surrey vive Potter?" presionó Severus, echando un nervioso vistazo a Voldemort por el rabillo del ojo. El señor tenebroso ahora estaba sentado en el borde de su asiente, los ojos le brillaban de anticipación.

"¿Importa eso? Las grangeas eran mucho más interesantes. También tenían unas galletas de jengibre de Molly y jugo de calabaza frío. Ron siempre era muy bueno y compartía las cosas conmigo. Percy me cuidaba bien, pero siempre esperaba que durmiera en una jaula y comiera comida para ratas."

"Importa mucho," presionó Severus irritado. Inclinándose murmuró al oído de Peter. "¿Recuerdas la maldición Cruciatus, verdad? ¡Porque puedo asegurarte que estás a punto de volverte un blanco de ella si no dejas de pensar con tu estómago y te concentras!"

Peter parpadeó y alzó la vista, temerosamente, saliendo bruscamente de sus recuerdos. Afortunadamente, la poción calmante hizo su trabajo, así que no sufrió otro ataque de pánico, pero palideció levemente, y comenzó a sudar. Cerrando los ojos, intentó concentrarse.

"Iremos de un paso a la vez. Esto puede ayudar," dijo Snape, intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras sacaba un atlas mágico de su estuche. El libro tenía varios mapas impresos, y varias páginas de trabajo que magos y brujas podían usar para conjurar direcciones, rutas, y demás. Pasó las hojas hasta que encontró un mapa detallado de Surrey, Inglaterra y lo puso en la mesa delante de Wormtail. "¿En cuál villa de Surrey vive Potter?"

"Tenía un nombre divertido," dijo Peter, frunciendo en ceño ante la lista de pueblos que acompañaba el mapa. "Algo de llorando... Quejando... ¡no! ¡Whinging! ¡Little Whinging! ¡Aquí!" exclamó, apuntando con un dedo triunfante.

"Excelente. Ahora ¿la dirección?" presionó Snape implacablemente.

"¿Dirección?" Chilló Peter, horrorizado. Se pasó los dedos por su escaso pelo, y chilló otra vez, paralizado de miedo cuando vio que Voldemort daba golpecitos con su varita con impaciencia en el brazo de su silla. Por la mirada de los oscuros ojos rojos del mago, estaba en el límite de su paciencia, y más que listo para comenzar a lanzar maldiciones.

Pasando saliva audiblemente, Peter posó los ojos en Snape, pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente, el profesor de Hogwarts frunció el ceño y consultó nuevamente sus preguntas preparadas. Si no estaba equivocado, habían anticipado que Peter podía vacilar con la dirección. Ahora era el momento de hacer unas cuantas preguntas ingeniosas que lo condujeran. No podía ponérselo demasiado fácil, o Voldemort podía darse cuenta de que él, Severus, sabía la dirección de Potter.

Dando vuelta a su página de notas, dio un ligero golpecito al atlas con su varita, y dijo, "Tabula vía Little Whinging." Una lista alfabética de los nombres de las calle comenzó a aparecer en la página.

Wormtail exploró la lista, entonces se paso nuevamente dos veces los dedos de su mano por el pelo. "¡No recuerdo!" se lamentó histéricamente. "¡No puedo recordar!"

Ah. La poción calmante debe estarse debilitando. Snape alargó automáticamente la mano hacia los frascos necesarios para una segunda dosis, pero Voldemort lo detuvo.

"No te molestes, Severus. ¡Crucio!" gritó, apuntando su varita en dirección al descompuesto mago.

Snape intentó no hacer una mueca de dolor demasiado evidente cuando la maldición dio de lleno en Pettigrew, atostigado por la cólera de Voldemort y la frustración. El pequeño hombre – rata gritó de dolor por un minuto entero, antes de que el señor tenebroso se aplacara, y detuviera la maldición. Cuando terminó, estaba pálido y tembloroso, pero, para darle el debido crédito, Snape tenía que admitir que Peter no farfullaba más. Aunque la maldición Cruciatus fue un poco excesiva. Probablemente una buena bofetada en la boca habría sido suficiente.

Ahora era el momento de dejar caer la indirecta. "Si puedo, amo," le dijo a Voldemort respetuosamente, "Wormtail parece estar... demasiado tenso. Quizás podría recordar si le dejamos tener un poco de privacidad."

"Tiene dos minutos," gruñó Voldemort amenazadoramente. "Después de eso habrá sobrevivido a su utilidad."

_Bien, está hecho_, pensó Snape amargamente, mientras que discretamente miró como Pettigrew se ponía aún más pálido y comenzaba a sudar más profusamente. Estaba seguro de que el otro mago estaba aterrorizado más allá de todo pensamiento lógico, pero repentinamente los ojos de Peter se encendieron. Severus sonrió internamente, satisfecho, había cogido el cebo. Tal vez, tan sólo tal vez...

"Privacidad... privacidad," murmuraba desesperadamente Peter, con el aire de un hombre que estaba a punto de recordar algo. "Privacidad. No... no. Privado. Sí. Privado. Eso me suena..." murmuró, mirando más de cerca en las 'P'. "Primrose, Princeton... PRIVET!" Wormtail saltó de su silla de entusiasmo. "PRIVET!" exclamó otra vez. ¡PRIVET DRIVE! ¡Harry Potter vive con Vernon y Petunia Dursley en el NUMERO CUATRO DE PRIVET DRIVE!" Dijo triunfante, antes de caer al suelo, desmayado.

* * *

Tabula vía -- latín para "Lista de calles "

* * *

Gracias a: Kat Basted, the angel of the dreams, Maniatica Lovegood, remus-lupin-black-darkq, Gandulfo.

* * *


	16. Tiempo de Sueños

**

* * *

**

**REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Tiempo de Sueños.**

Sábado 15 de Julio de 1995.

Harry se frotó los ojos mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, tratado de terminar con la correspondencia que había empezado antes de la cena. Su carta de "ejemplo", había sudo muy útil, aunque tuvo que contenerse para no copiarla palabra por palabra y enviársela a todos.

Su viaje de regreso al Caldero Chorreante desde la casa de Janet, había transcurrido en su mayor parte sin contratiempos, si se tomaba en cuenta que estaba como a una cuadra de su destino. Harry resopló un poco cuando terminó la carta para Hermione, decidiendo que probablemente no debería dar esa pequeña noticia. Sería difícil explicar por qué había estado en la calle, en Londres, después de obscurecido, y probablemente sus amigos no le creerían, de todas formas.

Una vez que Harry estuvo de vuelta en el Caldero Chorreante, había vuelto a entrar discretamente por la puerta de Londres. Otra vez la habían dejado ligeramente entornada, así que la había empujado suavemente para abrirla, sin hacer sonar las campanas. Distraídamente, había observado que el comedor estaba vacío. Una mirada al reloj le confirmó que Tom había dejado de servir la cena mientras que se había ido. Ahora todos los clientes estaban en el área de la barra.

Harry se había dirigido hacia la cocina, permaneciendo cerca de la pared, según su costumbre, pero Tom evidentemente había estado esperándolo. El Gryffindor se había propuesto volver a ponerse el delantal y comenzar a poner las cosas en orden esa noche, pero su jefe lo interceptó.

"No te molestes."

La voz del mesonero había sorprendido a Harry, haciéndolo congelarse en el acto de alcanzar la ropa. Por un momento horriblemente cómico, el muchacho se preguntó si lo estaban corriendo, pero el otro mago no parecía enojado.

"No queda mucho qué hacer," había continuado Tom, encogiéndose de hombros. "Hiciste un buen trabajo en mantener barrido el piso, y las mesas limpias esta tarde, y puesto que bajaste temprano, creo que has cubierto tus horas requeridas. Además, hay cerca de media docena de personas en la barra, que te vieron irte con las Wrights, y piensan que te has ido por ésta noche. Parecería extraño si aparecieras otra vez.

"Oh. Lamento eso."

"No pasa nada. Tengo que regresar a la barra, pero necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas. No es nada horrible," le aseguró Tom rápidamente, cuando Harry alzó la vista agudamente. "¿Te importaría bajar un poco más temprano por la mañana?"

"No, para nada," había respondido el joven mago, y para su propia sorpresa, había sido sincero. Tenía una furtiva sospecha de que sabía qué era lo que Tom quería discutir, y encontró que no le molestaba darle al hombre algunas respuestas. El viejo mesonero había sido más que paciente con él.

Soltando la pluma, el muchacho estiró brevemente sus dedos, antes de coger un biscocho. Tom parecía sentirse mal por enviar a Harry a su cuarto, así que le había dado algunos panecitos de gengibre, y un poco de leche en un vaso encantado para permanecer frío, antes de hacerlo subir escaleras arriba.

No estando realmente de humor para hacer tarea, Harry había decidido intentar acabar sus cartas, y después hurgar un poco más en la caja de la casa de la señora Figg. Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si podría permanecer despierto lo bastante para hacer algo. Era avergonzante estar cansado tan temprano -- si estuviera en La Madriguera, lo embromarían sin piedad -- pero mirando todo imparcialmente, _había_ _sido_ un día algo ocupado. Probablemente era seguro decir que había excedido la recomendación diaria de shocks: Fawkes, el paquete de Dumbledore, la caja de la casa de la señora Figg. el Sr. Malfoy, el Sr. Reed, la señora Wright y sus niñas... por no mencionar todo el desempaque, y estirones, y levantamientos y carreras que había hecho. ¡No era extraño que su cuerpo estuviera muerto de cansancio! Estentóreamente, trató de reunir fuerzas, pero nada parecía funcionar. Acababa de decidir abandonar todo e irse a la cama, cuando sintió un pinchazo familiar que lo hizo detenerse. _¡Uh-oh!_

Harry hizo una mueca y se frotó distraídamente la cicatriz. Pensándolo mejor, no era el mejor momento para dormirse. Probablemente también estaba muy bien que Tom lo hubiera enviado a su cuarto. Después del par de semanas pasados, había aprendido a reconocer cuando su lazo con Voldemort estaba activo, y ahora era una de esas veces.

Hasta ahora, Harry había tenido suerte. Sabía, por reciente experiencia, que su cicatriz en forma de relámpago era capaz de infligirle un dolor cegador, en las circunstancias adecuadas. Habiendo experimentado ambas, a Harry le sería difícil decidir qué era peor -- el dolor de su cicatriz, o estar bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Afortunadamente, no había tenido que lidiar con ambas desde la noche de la Tercera Prueba. El "Espionaje" a su archienemigo no parecía producir más que un dolor como una quemadura en su frente. La intensidad variaba de acuerdo al humor de Voldemort, por supuesto, pero hasta ahora, no había sido nada que no pudiera soportar. En el mejor de los casos, apenas se sentía, en el peor, podía compararse con un dolor de cabeza provocado por una severa sinusitis, o a una gran tensión.

Harry había notado una cosa desde que comenzó a prestar atención, era que los síntomas iban acentuándose gradualmente, casi como si su lazo con Voldemort necesitara "calentarse", antes de funcionar correctamente. Pensando en el pasado, cuando trabajaba por las noches, no había sido tan molesto, pero ciertamente ahora se sentía agradecido por el retraso. Le daba tiempo para irse tácticamente si estaba hablando con alguien, y buscar algún lugar apartado donde pudiera pasar lo peor, y apuntar cualquier cosa que pudiera descubrir en relativo aislamiento.

_Hablando de lo cual..._ Harry sacó su cuaderno, y anotó la fecha, la hora, y lo que podía percibir del estado emocional de Voldemort, mientras que sentía que el lazo se tensaba y comenzaba a vibrar de energía. Había considerado por un momento escribir directamente sobre los pergaminos encantados de Dumbledore para ahorrar tiempo, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Sus notas generalmente era alcanzó para su cuaderno, y anotó la fecha, tiempo, y qué él podría percibir de estado emocional de Voldemort mientras que sentía que su lazo con él comenzaba a tensarse y a vibrar por demasiada energía. Consideró brevemente escribir directamente en uno de pergaminos encantados Dumbledore para ahorrar tiempo, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Sus notas generalmente eran demasiado desordenadas y sin sentido para que pudieran ser comprendidas por alguien además de él. Tan sólo terminaría desperdiciando una hoja del pergamino encantado, y terminaría teniendo que pasar todo, de todas formas.

Haciendo a un lado los pensamientos sobre el pergamino en su cabeza, el muchacho volvió a concentrarse en Voldemort. El mago tenebroso prácticamente se estaba relamiendo de anticipación, mientras que hablaba con alguien. Harry percibía las voces, pero las palabras, seguían siendo indistintas.

Un Voldemort satisfecho podía ser peor que un Voldemort enfadado, así que el muchacho se calmó, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, concentrándose mientras que trataba desesperadamente de "oír", o lo que fuese. Ahora podía comprender las palabras, pero iban y venían. Era como escuchar una estación de radio que no captara la señal correctamente.

"Hora... Wormtail. Sev -- sss...activ...traslador," decía Voldemort. Un momento después, Harry atestiguó la parte del tartamudeante asentimiento de Peter. Ah. Entonces, Snape debía haber terminado la poción de memoria. No era extraño que Voldemort estuviera tan excitado. Si todo iba bien, pronto tendría la información que había estado esperando, Harry observó mientras que se le aceleraba levemente el pulso. Apoyó los codos en el escritorio y reclinó su cabeza contra sus puños apretados, _deseando_ poder ser capaz de oír.

"¿Debo preparar el salón para la llegada de Snape?"

Harry no pudo contener un pequeño grito de asombro por el shock. Su conexión era más clara de lo que lo había sido nunca. Era como si Pettigrew estuviera en la habitación con él. El adolescente se quedó quieto en la habitación por un momento, pensando... sintiendo.

Extrañamente, se encontró recordando a Hermione, y la manera en que ella estudiaba con Ron y con él mismo, cuando estaban haciendo alguna tarea. A veces, Hermione les daba las respuestas, pero esas preciadas ocasiones eran raras. Lo más común era que ella les lanzara una serie de preguntas rápidas, destinadas a hacerlos pensar. ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntaba frenéticamente. ¿Qué es distinto esta vez? ¿Es una falla? ¿Soy yo el que lo controla? ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

Voldemort no estaba respondiendo inmediatamente, así que Harry se aprovechó de esos pocos segundos de que disponía para determinarse. Había hecho algo, eso era claro. Estaba empapado por un ligero sudor, y el agotamiento le pesaba como si fuera de plomo. Ya desde antes se había sentido cansado, y había estado considerando la idea de irse a la cama temprano. Ahora, todo lo que se sentía capaz de lograr, era inclinarse hacia delante, y colocar su cabeza en el escritorio. Levantarse no era una opción. Su cicatriz, que tan sólo había sido levemente dolorosa hacía algunos minutos, le quemaba mucho más intensamente. Pensando en ello, Harry observó que una pequeña parte de su cerebro seguía siendo capaz de pensar lógicamente, siempre parecía dolerle más cuando la conexión era más clara.

¿Entonces eso era una pista? ¡Era tan difícil pensar! Generalmente, tan sólo... le dolía así cuando Voldemort estaba gritando, echando espumarajos de rabia, o bien, estaba cerca. Medio aturdido, Harry intentó seguir esa línea del razonamiento, sabiendo por instinto que él estaba muy cerca del borde.

O de un desmayo,

Harry resopló a pesar de su malestar, y se esforzó en seguir la pista. O sea, que tan sólo le dolía así, cuando el enlace funcionaba con la eficiencia máxima.

¿Máxima...? Espera. ¡Sí! Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer. De alguna manera, había aumentado el flujo de... ¿de qué? ¿Magia? ¿Energía? Lo que fuera. Hacía el enlace más fuerte, o bien una brecha.

O una interrupción.

Harry resopló a pesar de su malestar, y se forzó detrás en pista. Es decir lastimó solamente como esto cuando el enlace funcionaba en la eficacia máxima...

¿Máximo...? Espera. ¡Sí! Los ojos de Harry's volaron abierto cuando él finalmente realizó lo que él debe hacer. ¿De alguna manera, él había aumentado el flujo de... qué? ¿Magia? ¿Energía? Lo que. Él hacía el más fuerte en enlace, o bien extrayendo energía de Voldemort y llevándola, por la conexión, hacia sí mismo.

Precipitadamente Harry recordó algo que Dumbledore le había dicho el pasado curso. Había estado en la oficina del Director después de haber tenido aquél sueño en la clase de adivinación que había proporcionado el material para el artículo de Rita Skeeter de "Perturbado y Peligroso". Le había preguntado al profesor Dumbledore, si sabía por qué le dolía la cicatriz. La respuesta de Dumbledore, pareció confirmar sus propias sospechas.

(1) _Me da la impresión de que te duele la cicatriz tanto cuando Voldemort está cerca de ti como cuando a él lo acomete un acceso de odio especial­mente intenso_.

Realmente, tenía un cierto sentido retorcido. En el pasado, Harry no había nunca tratado de dejarse llevar cuando la conexión se volvía activa. Era más natural que luchara y se resistiera, o intentara bloquear o desalojar al intruso, especialmente cuando sentía como si su cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos.

¡En el pasado, había tenido que esperar hasta que el mago tenebroso había emitido energía suficiente para aprovisionar completamente la conexión!

Hablando de quién... Lord Voldemort finalmente estaba respondiendo al tímido pedido de instrucciones de Peter. Harry garabateó unas cuantas líneas en su cuaderno de notas, y después volvió nuevamente su atención a lo que decía el mago tenebroso.

"Severus no vendrá aquí. Nos reuniremos con él una localización alterna," dijo Voldemort, cortante. "Intenta relajarte, Wormtail. Si translador no lo llevará por la ruta más corta a su destino. Todavía tenemos tiempo."

Harry pasó saliva, y sintió una desacostumbrada punzada de condolencia por el gruñón profesor de pociones. Por cualquier razón, era claro que Snape no era afecto a viajar en translador. También era claro que Voldemort lo sabía, y prolongaba el viaje, simplemente porque podía hacerlo.

Espera. '¿Tenemos tiempo? ¿Trata de relajarte?' ¿Quién es éste y qué ha hecho con Voldemort? Harry estaba pensando que la amabilidad de su enemigo hacia Pettigrew parecía totalmente fuera de su carácter, cuando Voldemort habló de nuevo.

"La poción de memoria no será tan efectiva si estás tenso," comentó él. Hubo una pausa, durante la cual, Harry percibió que el señor tenebroso se inclinaba, hasta quedar casi nariz -con- nariz con el hombre más bajo, antes de gruñir, amenazadoramente. "Y saber cuánto detesto los retrasos."

Ah, bueno. Supongo que eso lo explica, pensó Harry borrosamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su cicatriz le dio un pinchazo particularmente fuerte. Su cabeza se sentía imposiblemente pesada, y apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Seguramente no le haría daño si se reclinaba por un momento, pensó fatigado, mientras doblaba los brazos sobre la mesa del escritorio y apoyaba la cabeza en ellos. Cerraría los ojos por un momento, después vería si podía averiguar cómo era que había logrado oír tan claramente...

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué es eso de que Harry tiene un buen derechazo?" dijo traviesamente Arabella, mientras ella y sus huéspedes comían lentamente su pudín de melaza.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada irónica, y los dos se rieron entre dientes, antes de que Sirius comenzara a contar la historia de cómo Harry y Hermione habían ido detrás de Ron Weasley, cuando Sirius lo había arrastrado hacia el pasadizo que había debajo del Sauce boxeador.

"Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que me atacara de esa manera," dijo Sirius cuidadosamente, después sonrió. "Puedes decir que tuve una reacción muy pobre."

"Eso es un poco duro, ¿no Paddy? Aunque sea sólo porque casi lo noqueaste, y después trataste de estrangularlo..."

Black miró a Lupin, sus ojos indicaban claramente que 'veremos-si-te-vuelvo-a-contar-nada-otra-vez.' "Mira, no estaba pensando con claridad. Afortunadamente, los amigos de Harry, intervinieron antes de que se hiciera ningún daño a nadie." Arabella se sentó, aturdida, mientras que el merodeador continuó, contando todo el desbarajuste que había seguido.

"Pasé algunos momentos malos, cuando Harry estaba parado ante mí, con su varita," admitió Sirius. "Honestamente, creí que estaba lo bastante furioso como para matarme... o intentarlo cuando menos, Afortunadamente, el profesor, aquí presente, no incluyó la maldición asesina como parte de su plan de estudios para tercer año. De todos modos, afortunadamente al final no pudo hacerlo. Fue en ese momento cuando el calavera aquí apareció," sonrió, indicando nuevamente a Lupin.

Captando la indirecta, Remus siguió la historia.

Para cuando terminó, los ojos de Arabella estaban abiertos de par en par, y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. "¿Dominó el encantamiento patronus a los trece?" preguntó débilmente, "¿Y ésa era la forma de animago de su padre?"

"Sí," dijo Remus, especulativamente, frotándose la barbilla. "Era un alumno excepcional, por lo menos en mi clase. Snape generalmente tenía algo poco halagador que decir sobre él en las reuniones del personal, pero nadie más parecía tener problemas con él."

Sirius resopló, y giró los ojos. "No hay sorpresas por ahí, Moony," le dijo, refiriéndose al profesor de pociones.

Remus se encogió de hombros. "No, eso no fue inesperado," convino, "siendo Harry el hijo de James y todo eso, pero a veces..." su voz se apagó, pensativamente. "Algunas veces, no tenía ningún sentido."

"¿Harry o Severus?" dijo con una mueca Arabella.

"Harry. No creo que ni siquiera Albus comprenda realmente a Snape." Dijo Lupin, girando los ojos y volviendo a sonreí. "Por ejemplo, Harry aprendió el encantamiento Patronus, una magia muy avanzada, en su tercer año. Dominó la maldición Imperios en su clase de DADA antes de Navidad, y otra vez, hace apenas dos semanas. Casi no se ha oído algo así. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con el niño por cinco minutos, y te das cuenta de que es brillante. Me atrevería a decir que tiene un talento mágico que excede al promedio, si no es que es excepcional, y vuela condenadamente bien, es el mejor que he visto."

"¿Entonces?" lo incitó Sirius, haciendo impacientes gesto de 'Y-entonces-cuál –es- tu-punto.'

"¿Entonces cómo es que Flitwick mencionó que inicialmente, él tenía problemas con el encantamiento convocador ayer, cuando hablábamos de la Primera Prueba? Comparado con lo otro, eso es cosa de niños. Harry debió haber podido hacerlo sin pensar."

"En ese entonces estaba pasando por un momento difícil," dijo Sirius, quitando un gato de su regazo, mientras que recordaba una carta de Harryn en la que le detallaba los eventos de la primera prueba. "Tenía miedo de que un lagarto enorme lo asara vivo, y Ron estaba siendo un pesado."

"De acuerdo, ése pudo ser un mal ejemplo," concedió Remus. "Pero ése no es un incidente aislado. El expediente escolar de Harry está lleno de inconsistencias como ésa. Algunas veces, hay cosas que lo detienen, como si hubiera perdido la pista, como si tuviera un bloqueo mental o algo. La cosa es, que muchas de ellas son relativamente simples -- cosas que pensarías que podía hacer incluso si lo distrajeran, o si su corazón no estuviera en ello."

"Eso es un asunto serio, Remus," lo desafió Sirius, no muy convencido. "Todos tienen sus fuerzas y debilidades. Harry puede tener problemas con algunas cosas que a ti te parecen fáciles."

"Tal vez," dijo el hombre lobo, sin parecer totalmente convencido. "Pero todavía me gustaría tener con él una pequeña charla, cuando hayamos podido traerlo de regreso."

"Creo que todos estamos haciendo cola para tener ese privilegio," dijo Black, severamente, también pareciendo insatisfecho. Se sacó de encima a otro gato. "Arabella, ¿no puedes hacer algo con éstos malditos felinos?"

Los labios de la señora Figg se crisparon, divertidos. "Me temo que no, Sirius. Les agradas, por alguna razón desconocida."

El ex - convicto gruñó en forma muy parecida a la de un perro, antes de transformarse precipitadamente, y dispersar a la media docena de gatos, ladrando en alta voz.

Remus y Belle se le quedaron mirando fijamente pro algunos segundos, cada uno sin creer en lo que Black acababa de hacer, entonces Remus prorrumpió en una franca carcajada, mientras que Arabella se sonrojaba, indignada. Padfoot, el perro negro y grande como un oso, ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, donde había estado Sirius, tenía la lengua de fuera, en una sonrisa canina.

"¡Realmente Sirius!" Lo regañó la señora Figg, echando un vistazo a la cocina, adonde la mayoría de los gatos habían huido. "¿Tenías que aterrorizar a las pobres cositas?" Esperando que Sirius regresara a su forma humana, se sorprendió un poco cuando al darse la vuelta encontró a Black todavía en su forma de perro. "¿Sirius?" Preguntó ella dubitativamente. Toda la postura del perro había cambiado. Su boca estaba cerrada, sus oídos estaban atentos, y tenía toda la actitud y postura de una alarma.

Remus, asimismo, notó el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Padfoot. Calmadamente, colocó una mano sobre el enorme hombro del perro. "¿Paddy?" preguntó, inconscientemente oliendo el aire. El olor de Padfoot era el más claro, por supuesto. Moony casi podía sentir su repentina agitación. Aparte de eso, no estaba seguro de cuál era el problema. Los olores predominantes en la casa de la señora Figg eran el repollo, y los gatos.

Sin advertencia, Padfoot saltó repentinamente del sofá y se lanzó hacia la puerta del frente. Arabella y Remus miraron cómo olisqueaba la perilla de la entrada, y después bajaba la cabeza al suelo y olía la entrada, iba a la cocina, y de nuevo al cuarto. Deteniéndose un momento, se transformó. "Harry estuvo aquí... recientemente," dijo concisamente, antes de volver a transformarse, e ir pasillo abajo.

Remus y Arabella se miraron, preocupados. "¿Cuándo, Sirius?" exigió saber, mientras Black volvía a seguir el rastro de Harry, por el pasillo, al baño, a la cocina, y de regreso al primer cuarto. El animago no le hizo caso, inmerso en su tarea. Se detuvo delante de una mesita, y buscó algo con la pata. Gruñó, frustrado, después se detuvo brevemente y sacudió la cabeza. Transformándose, se inclinó con facilidad con su forma humana, y recuperó la nota que Harry había dejado para Arabella.

"Aquí," dijo, poniéndosela en las manos. "Los gatos debieron haberla tirado."

Arabella le echó un rápido vistazo al frente, antes de abrirlos, y sacar la nota. Sirius y Remus se colocaron de forma que pudieran leer por encima de sus hombros.

_Querida señora Figg,_

_No creo que esperara oír de mí. Lamento no haberla encontrado. Me vine aquí sin aviso previo, cuando encontré que mis parientes habían puesto la casa en venta._

_Probablemente se esté preguntando qué hacía aquí dentro, dado que usted está ausente, y todo eso. No puedo explicarlo muy bien. La puerta pareció reconocerme, y me dejó entrar, si es que eso tiene algún sentido._

_Esto suena terriblemente estúpido, pero la razón principal por la que le escribo, es que aquí hay una caja en su sala con mi nombre en ella, que... bueno, quiere venir conmigo. Intenté rechazarla, pero no acepta un no por respuesta. No la abriré por un tiempo, por si incurrió en alguna equivocación. Si hay algún problema, por favor, envíeme una lechuza, y veré la forma de regresársela._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry Potter._

El trío se quedó quieto por unos momentos, antes de que Sirius hablara finalmente. "¿Echaste encantamientos de reconocimiento en la caja y la puerta?"

Arabella asintió. "Sí. Él no lo recuerda. No tenía dieciocho meses de edad cuando los puse. ¿Puedes decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado de que vino?"

"Un par de semanas, con un día o dos de diferencia," contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, entonces abrió la puerta. Cambiándose nuevamente en Padfoot, siguió el olor de Harry a la calle, donde desapareció.

Mientras que él estaba afuera, Remus, subrepticiamente recuperó el olvidado sobre, y lo olió. Olía en gran parte a gatos, pro supuesto, y a Padfoot, y Sirius, y Arabella, puesto que eran los que lo habían tocado recientemente... pero, debajo de todo eso estaba el débil, y atormentado olor que Hocicos había identificado como de Harry. Remus lo olió de nievo, frunciendo el ceño. El olor de Harry no era exactamente como lo recordaba, pero eso era de esperarse. Sabía, a partir de su propia época en Hogwarts, que los olores de las personas cambiaban sutilmente a medida que creían y maduraban. Ahora que sabía lo que buscaba, y tenía una idea aproximada de dónde había estado el chico, podía también seguir los débiles rastros del olor de Harry en la casa de Arabella, y...

Remus se congeló. ¿Era ese Harry, el que había percibido en el Caldero Chorreante? Olió el sobre de nuevo, considerándolo cuidadosamente. Se parecía mucho. Muchísimo, maldición. ¿Pero cuándo Habría tenido Harry ocasión de visitar el lugar mágico? Si sus parientes le tenían fobia a la magia, como decían los demás, probablemente no querrían acercase.

"¿Qué pasa Remus?," preguntó la señora Figg, mirándolo de cerca.

Remus se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente, todavía claramente, tratando de procesar algo. "¿Recuerdas ese olor que percibí en el Caldero Chorreante?"

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que era de Harry."

¿Qué sobre Harry?" Remus dio un brinco ante el sonido de la voz de Sirius. Había estado tan atento en el sobre, que no había notado cuando Black había vuelto a entrar, y había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

"Percibí un olor que no pude identificar de inmediato en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando fuimos por la comida." Remus señaló el sobre. "no estoy 100 seguro, pero creo que puede ser que haya sido Harry."

"¿Supongo que es esperar demasiado el que pudieras determinar la antigüedad del olor?"

"Me temo que sí."

"Bueno, bueno, Padfoot tendrá que darse una vuelta," indicó Sirius, andando a grandes zancadas hacia la chimenea.

"Espera Sirius. Harry habría podido visitar el Caldero Chorreante a su salida de la ciudad, por lo que sabemos, y su nombre no estaba en el registro de huéspedes. Yo miré," dijo Arabella, cogiéndolo del brazo.

"¿Qué encontraste afuera?" preguntó Remus cuidadosamente, dividiendo la atención de su amigo.

Black frunció el ceño, echando un vistazo hacia la puerta. "Seguí la trayectoria que siguió calle abajo, después, su rastro simplemente desaparece. La ruta que siguió para llegar aquí desde Privet Drive era esporádica, y difícil de seguir. El olor parecía y desaparecía. ¿Cómo ha estado el clima?"

"La agente de ventas con la que hablé, mencionó que Little Whinging ha tenido mucha lluvia últimamente," se apresuró a proporcionar Arabella, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de conversación. "Evidentemente, interfirió con sus muestras de la casa."

Padfoot y Moony asintieron secamente. Eso explicaba muy poco. "La molestia de la lluvia puede haber desperdigado un poco el rastro," explicó Remus amablemente cuando Belle pareció confusa. "Si a Harry lo sorprendió un chaparrón repentino, o al darse prisa por alguna razón, habría podido pasar por algunos charcos en su camino hacia aquí."

"Aunque no entiendo la forma en que su olor desaparece en la calle," dijo Sirius, pareciendo perturbado. "Debería haber podido percibir rastros de su olor, incluso si se subía a un auto."

"¿No es un poco demasiado, Paddy? Bajo circunstancias normales, sí, ¿pero con la lluvia?"

"No dije que pudiera seguirlo. Dije que habría podido percibirlo," aclaró Sirius, poniéndose delante de la chimenea. "¡Es como si se hubiera aparecido o desaparecido!" Se detuvo con una mirada sospechosa en su cara. "¿No puede aparecerse todavía, o sí?"

"No que yo sepa."

"¡Espera, lo tengo!" Exclamó Arabella. "Justamente estábamos hablando de ello en Hogwarts. ¡El Autobús Noctámbulo! Quizá venía a decir adió. ¡Quizá cogió el Autobús Noctámbulo para echarle un último vistazo a todo!"

O quizá no se fue con sus parientes," dijo Black, seriamente. "Pero si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no se puso en contacto con nadie?" Movió la cabeza, impacientemente. "¡No tiene ningún sentido!"

La sala de la señora Figg se quedó en silencio durante algún tiempo, mientras sus inquilinos trataban de figurarse qué hacer. Finalmente, Remus habló. "Parece que no tenemos evidencia lo bastante sólida para probar nuestra teoría, de ninguna forma. Albus se está encargado del asunto de Australia. Contactemos a Arthur por la mañana, y trabajaremos en la otra posibilidad." Se encogió de hombros. "Si tenemos razón, ya estaremos trabajando en ello. Si estamos equivocados, no causaremos ningún daño. Podemos comenzar en King's Cross. Veamos si podemos seguir sus movimientos. Comprobemos los destinos del Autobús Noctámbulo. Quiero decir que, ¡él es Harry Potter, por decirlo así! ¡Alguien debe haberlo notado!"

Arabella Figg asintió con la cabeza, después se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Eso me suena factible, Remus. Mientras tanto, debo ir a poner esos encantamientos que quería Albus en el antiguo hogar de los Dursley. ¿No quisiéramos que la vieja casa de vendiera ahora, o no?"

* * *

Harry realmente no había pretendido quedarse dormido. Tan sólo había querido reclinar la cabeza, y cerrar los ojos por un momento. Mantener la conexión era más difícil de lo que pensaba, y su cicatriz protestaba ante sus esfuerzos, ardiéndole furiosamente.

Realmente, cuando puso la cabeza entre sus brazos, la presión contra su frente le había ayudado algo. Harry había considerado que ayudaría a enfriar la cicatriz apretándose el vaso encantado con la leche contra sí, pero no estaba seguro de que podría coger el vaso con firmeza.

Ciertamente era una sensación extraña. Harry había pensado que quedarse dormido interrumpiría su espionaje de Voldemort y Wormtaul, pero ése no había sido el caso. Las voces que escuchaba, habían bajado de intensidad, pero ahora, su mente inconsciente le proporcionaba imágenes.

La misma sensación de viajar que había experimentado en otro sueño, la sintió ahora. Antes había soñado que montaba en un enorme búho real, pero esta vez, se elevó en el cielo hacia la ahora familiar casa cubierta de hiedra en la cima de la colina, sobre la espalda de algo que parecía una versión agrandada de Fawkes el fénix. _¡Ahí es donde está Voldemort!_ Observó Harry repentinamente, cuando circundaron la casa. _¡Ahí debe tener sus cuarteles generales!_

_Sí, novato, ésa es la guarida de la Serpiente. No nos quedaremos mucho,_ indicó una voz que tan sólo podía pertenecer al pájaro de fuego, escarlata y dorado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera atinar a responder, Fawkes se lanzó en picado hacia la casa. Como fantasmas, se deslizaron a través de la pared, y observaron, asomándose cerca del techo, mientras que Voldemort y Wormtail se preparaban para irse. Los otros magos no estaban haciendo nada inusual, así que Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista en cuanto a su ubicación. Tan sólo se detuvo cuando le llegó el débil sonido de un Translador activándose.

Parpadeando, Harry se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado el par. _¡Hey! Pensó irracionalmente. ¡Regresen! ¿Cómo voy a espiarlos si se van así!_ Haciendo rechinar sus dientes, de frustración, Harry se movió en la espalda de Fawkes, mientras que el pájaro, se lanzó hacia el suelo. Eso nunca había pasado antes. Era muy extraño. _Bueno, supongo que podría dar una vueltas por el lugar, ya que estoy aquí..._

_Podrías, novato, pero, ¿con qué propósito? ¿No crees que observar al mago tenebroso es mucho más importante en ésta juntura?_

"Bueno, sí, pero no sé dónde ha ido,"dijo Harry, encogiéndose desamparadamente de hombros. "Usualmente el sueño me lleva a donde él está, y me quedo ahí hasta que sucede algo que me despierta."

_Te ayudaré con la segunda parte de tu viaje, novato,_ Informó Fawkes al aturdido mago que tenía a su espalda, aleteando sus poderosas alas, y saliendo de la misma forma en que había entrado.

Harry encontró con que podía hacer poco más que aferrarse a la espalda del pájaro de fuego, pues Fawkes giró y se dirigió bruscamente hacia el sureste. "Erm, discúlpame, pero ¿adónde vamos?" aventuró finalmente, notando que la tierra pasaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida para poder verla.

_Te llevo a tu siguiente medio de transporte_, contestó Fawkes, sonando divertido. _Y aquí est_.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry miró con fijeza hacia abajo, y sintió lo que parecía ser una corriente de viento visible, o la estela de un jet. No le gustaba su apariencia. Para nada, en lo más mínimo. Pasando saliva nerviosamente, aventuró. "Fawkes, ¿exactamente qué es esa cosa?"

Él sintió, más que oyó, el suspiro compasivo del fénix. _Es un rastro del Translador, novato. Te llevará a su destino final._

"¡Espera!" dijo Harry, mirando el brillante rastro debajo de él con desconfianza. "¡Tiene que haber otra forma!" gritó frenéticamente. "¡Por favor, Fawkes! ¡No!"

_Hasta la próxima vez, Harry Potter_, dijo el fénix tristemente, antes de desaparecer en una explosión de llamas.

Demasiado aterrorizado para gritar, Harry se encontró cayendo libremente cuando los últimos restos de Fawkes desaparecieron en el aire. ¡Despierta! Se dijo, cuando se encontró con el rastro del Translador que lo rodeaba. ¡_DESPIERTA_!

Obviamente, su cuerpo no hizo caso de la sugerencia, y siguió durmiendo en el Caldero Chorreante, porque antes de lo que hubiera querido, puso un pie en la magia que tenía debajo de él. Al principio pensó que se caería junto con ella, y continuaría hasta que diera contra la tierra, pero al segundo que la tocó, la corriente lo cogió y fue barrido a lo lejos en acometidas de color y sonido. Mientras que lo arrastraba desamparadamente hacia Quién-Sabe-Dónde, Harry apretó los dientes, resuelto a no grita, o quizás a elevarse. Generalmente no era propenso a marearse, pero ésta brusca caída, girando, con la cabeza colocada donde deberían estar los talones, era bastante para poner a prueba el estómago más fuerte.

Era incluso peor que viajar por polvos Flú.

Débilmente, se percató de que no estaba sólo. De vez en cuando, cuando miraba en la dirección correcta, y tenía los ojos abiertos y no demasiado húmedos, podía percibir a una figura delante de él. Estaba demasiado lejos para establecer la identidad de su misterioso compañero, pero a juzgar por los trajes que usaba, Harry estaba dispuesto a aportar que estaba siendo arrastrado detrás del profesor Snape.

De acuerdo, esto es una pesadilla oficial, pensó Harry, cuando él falló al tratar de colocarse en forma correcta, y alejar su mente de su revuelto estómago. Ya sabía que Snape estaba dando un rodeo con el translador, en su ruta hacia algún destino desconocido. Tan sólo era la justa ley de Murphy que él, Harry, se viera "invitado" a ir a lo largo del paseo.

El viaje continuó de forma similar por varios minutos, antes de terminar en forma muy repentina. Un momento, Harry estaba hundido en el ondeante, ajetreante remolino que era la estela del translador, y al momento siguiente... Nada. Harry giró unas cuantas veces más, antes de detenerse, y abrir los ojos cautelosamente.

Al principio, se dio cuenta de que flotaba algunos metros sobre la tierra oscura. Las estrellas y la luna sobre su cabeza, proporcionaban poca luz, pero donde él estaba, era lejana. La única muestra de habitación humana, era una pequeña cabaña, desmantelada, con una luz en la ventana. Con suerte, era ahí donde terminaba el viaje.

_Bien, entonces_, pensó Harry, reuniendo su valor, y preparándose para acercarse a la cabaña. _¿Vamos a ver qué es lo que está haciendo Lord Voldemort?_

Le tomó algunos momentos darse cuenta de que no estaba yendo a ninguna parte. Evidentemente, cuando uno está flotando, el caminar deja de ser un método de locomoción eficaz.

Harry alzó una ceja, ante este nuevo descubrimiento, después movió la cabeza con impaciencia. ¡No tenía tiempo para eso! Snape y Vordemort probablemente ya estaban interrogando a Pettigrew. Alzó la mano, pretendiendo pasársela por el pelo, pero se detuvo, distraído, cuando notó algo, la, erm, condición _transparente _de ese miembro de su cuerpo. ¡Eso nunca le había sucedido antes! Bueno, no lo había _pensado_, de todos modos.

Harry frunció el ceño, mientras que miraba fijamente a través de la parte posterior de su mano. Tenía la sensación de haber volado y viajado a la ubicación de Voldemort en el pasado, pero esta vez era diferente. Por una cosa, se sentía despierto. Era como estar en dos lugares a la vez. Se percataba de sus actuales alrededores, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que su cuerpo estaba todavía dormido en Londres.

Harry se frotó las sienes, complacido de que pudiera hacerlo, y decidiendo que todo era más que extraño.

Por supuesto, era posible que realmente estuviera soñando, y por lo tanto preocupándose por los detalles conjurados por su propia imaginación retorcida. Aliviado por lo que parecía ser una explicación racional, Harry se aferró a ese pensamiento. Estaba soñando. Era obvio, realmente. Acababa de ver a Fawkes, y Fawkes había aparecido también con un translador, ya que pensaba en ello. En cuanto, al rastro, alguien -- ¿Hermione? ¿O tal vez el Sr. Wealey? -- le había explicado una vez el funcionamiento de los transladores. El viento y los colorea que se experimentaba, eran tan sólo un efecto, de verse llevado a gran velocidad por el dispositivo mágico.

La única cosa que el adolescente no podía explicar era la misteriosa sensación de estar, de alguna manera, ausente de su cuerpo. Después de estudiar la sensación por algunos momentos, Harry se dijo que eso era probablemente algo similar a lo que los astronautas muggles experimentaban al caminar en el espacio. Estaba flotando, al parecer ingrávido, y parecía haber algo, como una soga de seguridad, anclándolo a su forma física.

Girándose para mirar sobre su hombro Harry podía apenas percibir una ligera luz plateada que parecía originarse a su espalda, y se extendía por detrás, antes de desaparecer en la noche.

¿Era ese misterioso halo lo que le impedía moverse¿ Harry no estaba seguro, pero no lo creía así. De hecho, no podía quitarse la absurda idea de que debería reconocer era sensación. Algo importante que debería saber. ¿Era algo que había leído? ¿Algo que había sido mencionado en clase?

Dando un profundo suspiro, Harry finalmente decidió que era algo de lo que se preocuparía más tarde. Quizá, si se acordaba cuando despertaba, podría averiguarlo. Ahora tenía problemas más acuciantes -- como tratar de figurarse cómo se suponía que debía moverse ahora que era transparente, estaba flotando, y tenía una cierta clase de extraña luz mágica.

Pasando su mano por el revuelto cabello negro, el chico consideró el problema. ¿Si no podía caminar, quizás... nadar? ¿Saltar? ¿Arrastrare? Harry intentó todo, sin éxito, y sentía que su frustración aumentaba. La cabaña parecía llamarlo con su proximidad. Si esto ocurriera bajo circunstancias normales, y él tuviera ambos pies apoyados firmemente en la tierra, habría podido cruzar la escasa distancia en unos segundos.

"¡Oh, es para ponerse a gritar!" Estalló finalmente. "¡Tan sólo quiero llegar ahí!"

Y así fue.

Parpadeando, sorprendido, y sintiéndose un poco desorientado, Harry descubrió que se había movido. ¡Hombre, se había movido!

Ahora se asomaba por la ventana de la cabaña, con al cara muy cerca del vidrio. Distraídamente, se preguntaba si así era como se sentía el aparecerse. Un brazo, con el cual había señalado la dirección deseada, ahora atravesaba el vidrio. ¡Whoa! Pensó Harry, doblando el brazo de forma que su mano fuera visible y moviendo los dedos. Se sintió satisfecho al observar que no había daños visibles en la ventana, o en su piel. De hecho, le recordaba a cuando pasaba por la barrera encantada en la plataforma 9¾.

Solamente que ésta vez él era el transparente y la pared era sólida.

Por lo menos, ahora podía ver el interior. Voldemort estaba sentado en una silla, y Snape se arrodillaba a sus pues. Le llevó un momento al muchacho el ubicar a Pettigrew. Estaba acurrucado en una esquina, a un lado. _Tratando no ser notado_, pensó Harry, interpretando correctamente el comportamiento de Peter. Vagamente, se preguntó si él habría parecido tan asustado y patético cuando todavía vivía con los Dursley. _Por lo menos igual, probablemente peor_, decidió, arrugando su nariz.

Bufando impacientemente, alejó rápidamente sus pensamientos de Privet Drive, y volvió a concentrarlos en su profesor de pociones La voz de Snape eran murmullos indefinidos, igual que la de Voldemort. Su cicatriz todavía le ardía ferozmente, pero la conexión no parecía estar activa en ese momento. _Naturalmente_ se quejó Harry malhumoradamente, girando los ojos. Cuando uno _quería_ que la maldita cosa sirviera...

Entonces tendría que lograr acercarse más. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era figurarse cómo lo había hecho antes.

Realmente, observó Harry, al principio, no había hecho _nada_. Había estado tratando de figurarse cómo moverse... nada de lo que intentó funcionó... había estado flotando como un enorme globo de helio... hasta... hasta...

_Hasta que perdí la compostura_. Harry alzó una ceja, reconsiderando. _No, hasta que me concentré en la cabaña y deseé estar all_. ¿Era eso todo lo que se necesitaba? Seguramente no. Parecía demasiado simple.

Bueno, nunca lo sabría a menos que lo intentara. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se concentró en la pared, y vacilante, se concentró en moverse hacia delante. Complacientemente, comenzó a atravesar la pared, pero a una velocidad sumamente lenta. ¡_Maldita sea_! Pensó Harry, cuando miró a Snape convocar y transformar algunos trozos de leña. Había visto orugas más rápidas en el jardín. ¡Adelante! Pensó, más insistentemente. ¡_Más rápido_!

Asombrosamente, funcionó. Al minuto en que su cabeza atravesó la pared, Harry pudo una vez más oír la conversación. "Bébete esto," dijo Snape, tratando con un Peter claramente renuente, sus palabras eran abruptas y concisas. Harry giró otra vez los ojos. _Lindo_, pensó sarcásticamente. Obviamente el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts no creía en perder el tiempo con cumplidos, o palabras tranquilizantes.

Realmente, observó Harry. Realmente no estaba en la mejor posición de ventaja. Antes de eso, cuando tenía sueños o visiones, o cualquier cosa que Voldemort le facilitara, tan sólo había tenido que coger lo que conseguía. En uno de esos sueños, nunca había visto en ninguno de ellos al mago tenebroso, tan sólo lo había oído al hablar. Ahora, que parecía poder moverse alrededor, de cualquier forma casual. Aunque era extraño. Parecía tener que enfadarse para moverse a cualquier velocidad. ¡Seguramente eso no era lo correcto!

Decidiendo intentarlo de nuevo, se concentró en donde quería estar, y se ubicó. Esta vez, las cosas fueron más fáciles. En vez de sentirse arrastrado lentamente hacia delante, o de materializarse repentinamente en una ubicación distante, se estaba acercando a un ritmo que se asemejaba a su paso normal, se alguna manera le recordaba a Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Porpington, y a los otros fantasmas de Hogwarts. Así que entonces no necesariamente tenía que estar enfadado, tan sólo... confiado. El pensamiento de moverse tenía que ser una orden segura, no una vacilante súplica.

Interesante, pensó Harry, guardando esa pequeña información para referencias futuras, mientras se movía hacia donde podría ver mejor, y se metió en el interior, para observar.

(1) Extracto de _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_ de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Gracias a Xela, Caroline Holish , así como a Remus-Lupin-black-darkq, Maniática Lovegood y a Gandulfo por alertarme de errores en el archivo que creía completo, lo guardé en unidad de disco de 3 y medio, y al parecer no se guardaron todos los cambios por falta de espacio.

* * *


	17. Todo Está En Los Detalles

****

**

* * *

REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Todo Está En Los Detalles**

Domingo, 16 de Julio de 1995.

Tom hizo un ruido de descontento, cuando sintió unos largos bigotes felinos cosquilleándole en la cara. Los bigotes pronto fueron reemplazados por una pata insistente que golpeaba ligeramente su mejilla, y una pequeña nariz húmeda que hurgaba en su oído. Cuando comenzó a dar señales de despertarse, su oído inmediatamente reverberó con un ronroneo retumbante,

"¡Patches!", gimió infelizmente, abriendo ligeramente un ojo, y volviendo a cerrarlo. A Juzgar por la débil luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, faltaba una buena hora o más antes de que tuviera que levantarse. "¿Qué pretendes, despertándome a ésta hora?", gruñó, enviando lejos al gato con un gesto de su mano. Imperturbable, Patches simplemente caminó hacia abajo, y se colocó confortablemente en su regazo, colocándose en su pierna y ronroneando de contento.

La boca de Tom se abrió en una media sonrisa soñolienta. Mientras que la acariciaba distraídamente, Débilmente, su recién despertado cerebro, comenzó a procesar varios detalles. Sostenía su varita flojamente, en la mano que no acariciaba a Patches, todavía estaba completamente vestido, todo, hasta los zapatos, y estaba sentado en lo que parecía su silla acolchada preferida.

Después de decidir que debía haberse quedado dormido en su sala otra vez, Tom bostezó adormiladamente, y cambió de posición levemente en la silla. Todavía era temprano. Podía dormir un poco más antes de levantarse para afrontar otro día. Casi se había vuelto a quedar completamente dormido, cuando un pequeño ruido a un lado de él, lo hizo dar un brinco por la sorpresa.

Tom abrió los ojos de par en par, y cogió su varita en un acto reflejo. Todavía no despierto del todo, miró precavidamente a su alrededor, preguntándose si había un intruso. Después de todo, no se suponía que entrara nadie en sus habitaciones privadas sin ser invitado. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en la cama al lado suyo, se relajó casi de inmediato. Oh. No había de qué preocuparse. Tan sólo era Harry, cambiando de postura en su sueño.

Tom se puso una mano en el corazón y soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras Harry murmuraba algo, después todo volvió a quedar tranquilo. ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Pensó el mesonero agradecido, volviendo a acomodarse nuevamente en su silla, con un bostezo. Había estado muy cerca de gritar dando la alarma cuando oyó moverse al muchacho. Oh, cielos, sí. Eso lo habría despertado de seguro, y nunca haría eso. El pobre chaval necesitaba su descanso, especialmente después de ese repugnante encantamiento que tenía ayer por la noche.

_Espera... ¡¿Harry?! ¡¿¿Ayer por la noche??! _Repentinamente despierto, Tom se dio cuenta de que estaba en su antiguo cuarto, sobre la cocina, mientras que los acontecimientos regresaban a él en oleadas. Después de que hubiera terminado todo lo que había que hacer abajo, había decidido ir a sentarse con Harry por un rato, para cerciorarse de todo estaba bien. ¡Debió haberse quedado dormido!

Recordando algo más, Tom se puso de pie de un salto, desalojando a Patches en el proceso. Sin hacer caso del indignado aullido del gato, buscó el segundo encantamiento de rastreo que había ejecutado la noche anterior. Éste aparecía en el interior de la puerta de Harry.

Sparky:

Localización: Caldero Chorreante (Habitación del desván)

Estado: Normal

_Normal. Bueno. _Tom sintió que la presión en su pecho disminuía un poco, entonces, frunció el ceño repentinamente. "¡Temporis Spatium!__" dijo suavemente, señalando con su varita la línea de su estado. Debería haber sido despertado la noche anterior, si algo hubiera estado mal, pero nunca estaba de más cerciorarse. Así que esbozó una sonrisa se alivio cuando vio los resultados a la pregunta de duración. El estado de Harry no había vuelto a cambiar durante la noche.

Brevemente, deseó saber un encantamiento más detallado. La persona y su ubicación estaba muy bien, pero el estado... el estado era un poco vago. Después de lo de la noche anterior, se encontró deseando tener algo más útil e informativo que normal, advertencia, y peligro. Los encantamientos de rastreo no eran algo que usara mucho, y generalmente eran temporales. Ciertamente no había pensado en mantener mucho tiempo a largo plazo el encantamiento que realizó, pero ahora consideraba seriamente el mantenerlo activo hasta que Harry estuviera en la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Frustrado y sin saber qué hacer, Tom se paró a encender un poco la luz del cuarto, y estudió atentamente al joven que tenía ante sí. Realmente, pensó, inclinándose y tocando la frente de Potter buscando rastros de fiebre, Harry parece estar mucho mejor ahora. El muchacho estaca caliente, pero no demasiado, y estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, lo cual le gustó mucho a Tom. Satisfecho, se alzó, y estiró su espalda tiesa.

Suspirando, Tom se frotó las sienes, abrumado por la preocupación y la indecisión. Después de dirigir el Caldero Chorreante todos aquellos años, había creído que no había nada que no hubiera visto u oído. La gente tendía a abrirse con los encargados del bar, especialmente después de haber tomado un poco. Si hubiera querido hacerlo así, podía escribir el panfleto rey de todos los escándalos.

No lo haría nunca, por supuesto. Incluso si la idea no el pareciera repulsiva, Tom sabía que tendría que encontrarse otro trabajo si abusaba de la confianza de sus clientes de esa forma.

No obstante, pese a como odiaba admitirlo, Harry lo había asustado como si le hubiera salido un infierno. Había hecho una carrera de mirar e interactuar con la gente. Se enorgullecía de poder manejar cualquier situación, pero la noche anterior, había estado perdido. Todavía lo estaba.

¿Qué sucedió? Se preguntaba Tom incensantemente, cerrando los ojos y haciendo memoria. A excepción de la irrupción de las brujitas muggles la tarde anterior había transcurrido sin incidentes. De hecho, no tenía idea de que pasaba algo malo, hasta después de la"Ültima Llamada."

Después de despedir a los últimos clientes, había cerrado, y comenzado a poner todo en orden esa noche. No había habido mucho que hacer, realmente, tan sólo limpiar la barra, y llevar las últimas tazas, vasos y botellas a la cocina. Haciendo caso omiso de la bandeja que generalmente usaba Harry para ese propósito, Tom había utilizado un encantamiento convocador para juntar toda la cristalería, y después le echó un encantamiento de levitación, a todos. Y los dirigió por la puerta y hasta el fregadero, recordó haber pensado en cancelar el encantamiento de rastreo que le había echado al Niño – Que – Vivió, antes de olvidarlo. Después de dejar los platos en el fregadero, levantó su varita, proponiéndose hacer eso, pero un vistazo a la línea de su estado, lo había hecho quedarse helado.

_Peligro. _

Tomado totalmente por sorpresa, Tom se había quedado mirándola fijamente por un momento. Su primera idea, había sido que Harry debía haber vuelto a salir, sin que lo notara, pero cuando alzó los ojos a la línea de ubicación, todavía se leía _El Caldero Chorreante (habitación del desván). _

Asustado, Tom se había dado vuelta, y se había apresurado a ir escaleras arriba a la parte trasera. Cuando Harry no había respondido a sus insistentes golpes y llamadas, estaba medio convencido de que habían atacado al muchacho. Preparándose para lo peor, Tom se había preparado, después había irrumpido en el cuarto de Harry, con al varita lista.

Inicialmente, no había podido determinar qué era lo que estaba mal. Harry no lo estaba mirando, pero juzgando por su aspecto, obviamente se preparaba para dormirse. Potter se había cambiado y se había puesto la camisera suave u los pantalones que usaba para dormir, se había quitado la cinta de la cabeza, y podía ver que las lentes estaban guardadas por encima de su cabeza. El muchacho estaba sentado en su escritorio, y por todos los indicios, se había quedado dormido mientras que escribía una carta o hacía una tarea.

Aliviado, Tom se habría preguntado si el encantamiento había fallado, o si era más sensible de lo que había pensado originalmente. La única cosa de la que Harry parecía estar en peligro, era de despertarse con el cuello y la espalda muy tiesos.

Se había adelantado hacia el escritorio, y había llamado al muchacho, pensando en que al menos debería hacerlo moverse a la cama, pero Harry no había respondido.

Tom había encontrado esto muy peculiar. Había aprendido algunas cosas sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió desde el principio del verano, y algo que había aprendido desde el inicio, era que Harry Potter tenía el sueño ligero. Intentándolo de nuevo, lo había llamado en voz más fuerte, y le había sacudido de un hombro.

Todavía no había obtenido respuesta, pero Tom había notado que la camisa de Harry estaba húmeda de transpiración.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tom había retrocedido un poco, y había revisado la condición de la habitación. Extraño. El cuarto estaba a una temperatura cómoda, y Harry no tenía demasiada ropa puesta. Se quedó preguntándose sobre ello por algunos momentos, después, la obvia respuesta se le había ocurrido. Potter debía de estar enfermo. Eso podría explicar muy bien su sueño demasiado profundo.

Estaba muy mal, realmente, había pensado Tom, mientras que le quitaba los lentes al muchacho, y lo había hecho a un lado las mantas de la cama con un movimiento de varita. "¡Wingardium Leviosa!" ordenó, señalando con la varita al inconsciente adolescente.

Mientras que la figura inconsciente de Harry era cuidadosamente dirigida del escritorio a la cama, Tom había reflexionado que, aunque desafortunado, no era del todo algo sorpresivo. Cuando Harry había aparecido en su primera noche, todo mojado, pálido, enrojecido y estornudando, Tom había estado seguro de que el muchacho tendría un severo resfriado. Había sido realmente sorprendido por la condición de Harry, cuando había entrado a su cuarto la siguiente tarde.

Seguro de que el muchacho las necesitaría, había revisado el gabinete de medicinas del Caldero Chorreante antes de subir. Armado con un reductor de fiebre y algo de poción Pepper – Up, había ido al cuarto número 11, asumiendo que tendría a un adolescente enfermo a su cargo por algunos días.

Sorprendentemente, ése no había sido el caso.

Potter todavía tenía apariencia de estar un poco enfermo y macilento, y estaba muy tenso y aprensivo, pero todas las otras muestras de enfermedad habían desaparecido. Estaba más alerta, ya no parecía afiebrado, y había dejado de estornudar.

Tampoco había sido la única vez, ahora que lo pensaba. Algo similar había sucedido cuando Harry se había irritado la piel, cuando trató de terminar con todas las tareas de la lista que Tom le había dado. Apabullado por lo ocurrido, Tom había ido a su propia habitación en un descanso entre el almuerzo y la cena, y había sacado un bálsamo calmante para las manos. Había estado esperando en la cocina cuando Harry apareciera para el trabajo, pero no había sido necesario. De hecho...

Tom alzó las cejas, especulativamente, y acarició la negra cabellera de Harry, exponiendo su frente, y su cicatriz en forma de rayo. La noche anterior, la cicatriz había estado roja e irritada, como si Harry hubiera sido herido recientemente. Tom también había sentido un escozor de energía cuando la tocó, casi como electricidad estática. Ahora lucía y se comportaba como siempre. Extraño.

Decidirle que probablemente lo mejor era dejar solo a Harry, contando con que podría mantenerlo vigilado con el encantamiento de rastreo de la cocina, Tom se disponía a echar un encantamiento para encoger su silla, pretendiendo metérsela en el bolsillo, y llevarla de nuevo a sus propios cuartos, cuando se dio cuenta de que la silla del escritorio de Harry faltaba. Oh, sí, transformé la silla del escritorio en algo un poco más cómodo.

_Realmente, necesito mi té de la mañana_. Pensó Tom avergonzado, deshaciendo el encantamiento y sustituyendo la silla en el escritorio, antes de salir silenciosamente por la puerta. Al salir, susurró un _Finite Incantatem_, cancelando la copia del estado de Harry, antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Pareciendo percibir a dónde iba, Patches salió por la puertecilla para gatos, y estuvo escaleras abajo en un santiamén.

Mientras rebullía en la cocina, poniendo la tetera, y llenando el plato de comida de Patches, Tom volvió a sus meditaciones. Había logrado meter a Harry en la cama sin muchos problemas. El muchacho estaba pálido y todavía sudaba un poco, así que Tom había traído un paño mojado, proponiéndose humedecerle la cara y los brazos, en un intento de ponerlo un poco más confortable. Había sido entonces cuando se había percatado de la extraña energía que parecía emanar de la cicatriz de Harry, y de la condición de la marca en sí misma. Cuando tocó la piel del muchacho con el paño, los pelos de su brazo habían parecido erizarse literalmente.

Y sin embargo, eso no había sido nada comparado con lo que pasó después.

Sin advertencia previa, Harry había soltado un grito estrangulado, y sus manos habían volado hacia su frente, Estremeciéndose convulsivamente, había rodado hacia un lado, y se había acurrucado, defensivamente. Los tendones de su cuello y sus brazos, se habían marcado, como si estuvieran tensos, y su respiración se había vuelto rápida y poco profunda.

"Harry!" había gritado Tom, alternándose entre sacudir al muchacho y tratar de alejarle las manos de su cabeza. "¡Harry despierta!" rogó, pero el joven no dio muestras de oírlo. Sus ojos y su quijada estaban firmemente cerrados, pero pequeños sonidos de incomodidad salían con cada respiración.

Aquello había parecido durar una eternidad, aunque realmente, tan sólo debió haber durado unos dos o tres minutos. Entonces, tan rápidamente como había comenzado, se detuvo. Harry lentamente dejó de temblar y se relajó, jadeando y sudando como si acabara de correr un buen trecho. Todavía no respondía a las llamadas de Tom, pero por lo menos ya no parecía que lo estuvieran lastimando. Tom tomó esto como una buena señal. Volvió a coger el paño que antes había dejado caer, y comenzó a refrescar suavemente la piel febril del muchacho, hablándole todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, obtuvo una respuesta, Harry apretó lo puños, y jadeó, después, sus ojos verdes se abrieron y comenzó a despertar. "Whoa, whoa, vamos, tranquilo," lo amonestó Tom, cuando Harry se irguió de golpe, y después se tambaleó ante el movimiento repentino. Le puso las manos en los hombros del muchacho para estabilizarlo. "Tómatelo con calma."

"No puedo," había croado Harry, negando obstinadamente con la cabeza, y secando sus ojos húmedos. "Soñé con ÉL. Tengo que escribirlo-- " comenzó, después, se interrumpió dando un gemido dolorido, y se puso una mano en la boca, como si tuviera nauseas, "vamos, muchacho," había dicho Ton, convocando el vaso de leche y transformándolo en un lavabo – tan sólo por si acaso – cuando Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en controlar su estómago.

Afortunadamente, el muchacho lo había logrado, y las precauciones de Tom no habían sido necesarias. Después de un minuto o algo así, Harry había abierto los ojos, había retirado su mano, y había asentido débilmente. Tom esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, y lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama, cuando intentó levantarse de nuevo. "Dime lo que quieres, y te lo traeré," le ordenó. "Tan sólo tranquilízate."

"Papel... pluma," había dicho Harry, comiéndose levemente las sílabas de las palabras, mientras gesticulaba en la dirección general del escritorio.

Asintiendo, Tom le había llevado el cuaderno y la pluma muggles que Harry tenía sobre el escritorio, y se quedó mirando con honda preocupación, cómo Harry se volvía sobre su estómago, vacilando al hacerlo, y garrapateaba algunas líneas. Bostezando enorme, el muchacho puso su cabeza en su brazo y masculló. "Necesito escribirle a Dumbledore..."

"Por la mañana," había contestado Tom con firmeza, cogiendo los utensilios para escribir, y poniéndolos en la mesita de noche. "O al menos, después de que hayas descansado un poco." Conociendo la obstinada naturaleza de Harry, había esperado, si no una discusión, por lo menos una protesta simbólica, pero Harry había asentido con la cabeza y había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Tom había encontrado ese asentimiento sin lucha preocupante -- incluso más de lo que lo había sido su extraño ataque. Casi se había ido resueltamente escaleras abajo, a pedir ayuda médica por la red flú, pero al pensarlo por segunda vez, había decidido esperar a la mañana. Ahora Harry parecía estar en un profundo y reparador sueño, y había respondido con pequeños murmullos cuando Tom lo echó encantamientos para secarlo y refrescarlo,, en vez de permanecer insensible.

Después de cubrir al muchacho, Tom había recuperado la silla del escritorio, y la transfiguró en algo un poco más cómodo. Evidentemente, esa tarea le había salido demasiado bien. Tan sólo se había propuesto quedarse un rato, el suficiente para cerciorarse de que Harry estaba bien, y no despertaba de nuevo. ¡En vez de eso se había quedado dormido y se había quedado toda la maldita noche!

_Ah, bueno, nadie es perfecto, _pensó Tom, cogiendo una taza, y yendo hacia la tetera cuando ésta comenzó a silbar.

* * *

_¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! ¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! _

Harry Potter gimió y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Lo llamaba la Tía Petunia?

_¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! ¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! _

"Voy," masculló, todavía medio dormido. Ausentemente, extendió la mano para buscar el encendedor de la lámpara del techo de la alacena. Cuando su mano no encontró más que aire, sus cejas se juntaron, por la molestia. ¿Dudley había movido la cuerda sobre el estante superior y la había dejado fuera de su alcance otra vez?

_¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! ¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! _

Sin abrirse los ojos, Harry murmuró otra afirmación soñolienta, abandonado su búsqueda de la cuerda para encender la luz y en vez de eso buscando sus lentes a su alrededor. Se sorprendió cuando por detrás de su cabeza, sus dedos encontraron en su búsqueda una lisa cabecera de roble. ¿Dónde estaba el estante detrás de su camastro? ¿Y dónde estaban sus lentes?

_¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! ¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! _

Oh, es cierto. Se había mudado al segundo cuarto de Dudley poco antes de que comenzara a asistir a la escuela Hogwarts. Era estúpido de su parte haberlo olvidado... los antiguos hábitos y todo eso..

_¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! ¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! _

La Tía Petunia ciertamente se estaba repitiendo a sí misma con una regularidad tremenda, notó Harry distraídamente, preguntándose por qué todavía no había golpeado su puerta. Mientras que se iba despertando del todo, se dio cuenta de que no era a él a quien llamaba Tía Petunia. La voz que llegaba hasta su cama era demasiado alegre y vivaracha. No se parecía en nada a sus usuales gritos estridentes.

Harry abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño confuso, después de mirar el reloj en su mesita de noche. Oh, cierto. Estaba en la habitación que estaba sobre la cocina del Caldero Chorreante. Tom había querido que bajara temprano, así que debió poner la alarma para asegurarse. Hasta ahora no se había molestado, desde que Patches había cogido el papel de su despertador todos los días. Era extraño. Había esperado que la alarma consistiera en lo pequeños pitidos que sonaban en el reloj, ¡no _esto! _

_¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! ¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! _

Estaba sorprendido. No habría creído que existiera una alarma que fuera más molesta que esa cosa zumbadora que tenía el Tío Vernon, pero ésta era suficiente para volver loca a una persona cuerda.

_¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! ¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! ¡Sal de la cama, cabeza dormilona! _

"Está bien," gruñó, cogiendo bruscamente el reloj, y luchando con el impulso de mandar a volar la cosa por el cuarto cuando no pudo encontrar de inmediato el interruptor de "off". "¡Ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto! Cállate ya, ¿quieres?"

Obedientemente, el reloj se silenció cuando desactivó la alarma, y comenzó a reajustarse. Después de algunos segundos, además del tiempo, la cara exhibía, "Demasiado Temprano Para Estar Despierto."

Harry giró los ojos internamente, cuando colocó el reloj en la mesita, después se sentó, buscando sus lentes. Extraño. Deberían estar precisamente junto al reloj... ¿y cómo había llegado ahí su cuaderno de notas? Harry alzó una ceja, desconcertado ante aquello. Por lo que sabía, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Ciertamente, no recordaba haberse levantaod y haberse ido a la cama. De hecho, lo último que recordaba, era haber apoyado la cabeza en el escritorio, cuando escuchó las voces de Voldemort y Wormtail.

Curioso, Harry se acercó al escritorio. Ciertamente, ahí estaban sus lentes, cuidadosamente doblados encima de sus cartas y sus tareas en distintos grados de avance. Automáticamente las puso encima, después, se sentó u cogió una hoja del pergamino encantado de Dumbledore.

Estaba a la mitad del recuento de su sueño, cuando se dio cuenta de que recordaba todos los detalles sin usar el cuaderno de notas. Era distinto.

Usualmente, tenía que escribir los sueños en el acto, porque tendía a olvidar los detalles rápidamente al despertar. Algunas veces, incluso con el uso de su cuaderno de notas, era difícil recordarlo todo, pero por algún motivo, el recordar el sueño de la noche anterior era como si recordara algo que le había pasado ayer. Si se concentraba un poco, podía recordar todo clara y fácilmente.

Harry sentió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espina dorsal cuando recordó la curiosa sensación de estar simultáneamente _despierto _en la lejana cabaña, y _dormido _en el Caldero Chorreante. Eso era más que extraño. Se preguntó si tendría que mencionárselo al Director. Quizás tendría que esperar a ver si podía identificar lo que había sucedido primero. Tan sólo sabía que aquello era algo de lo que había escuchado antes -- ¡tan sólo que no podía recordar dónde!

Suspirando, Harry soltó la pluma encantada, y comprobó otra vez la hora. ¡Diantre! Tenía que bajar, pero realmente quería enviar esa carta, y no después. Se estremeció cuando recordó la petición de Dumbledore de que le enviara toda la información, sin importar cuán simple o sin importancia le pareciera, garabateó una breve descripción del resto del sueño, y un poco sobre el dolor de su cicatriz.

La parte sobre su sueño sonaba un poco dura, pensó críticamente mirando el resultado poco después, pero el tono era tranquilo e informativo. Decidiendo que eso serviría, Harry activó el pergamino, entonces cogió algunas ropas y comenzó a limpiar.

* * *

De regreso en la cocina, Tom miraba las existencias de pociones curativas y medicinales del Caldero Chorreante. Después de todo, la gente se enfermaba, y no siempre llevaba sus propios remedios consigo, así que guardaba una remesa de algunas de las pociones más suaves, y que no necesitaban prescripción a la mano. Había tenido la idea cuando era joven, cuando uno de sus clientes había despertado por la noche con un caso de cardialgia. Había sido muy severo, así que había despertado a Tom para ver si tenía algo que pudiera ayudarle. Desafortunadamente, Tom no había tenido ningún remedio disponible, puesto que él no sufría de esa aflicción, y el asunto no había parecido ameritar un viaje a San Mungo, así que el mago enfermo tuvo que esperar hasta que las pequeñas tiendas de pociones abrieron por la mañana. Tom se había ofrecido a ir, y había comprado un pequeño arsenal de remedios comunes, ya que estaba en ello.

Hab­a sido una inversión segura, caviló Tom, mientras que estudiaba las botellas, observando los niveles de las pociones que contenían. La buena voluntad que eso le había ganado había sido enorme, y como la mayoría de los magos y brujas agregaban dinero para su reemplazo cuando se les hacía la cuenta, el coste de proporcionar el servicio era mínimo. Hmm. Todavía tenía mucho reductor de fiebre, pero casi se le había acabado la Solución Calmante del Estómago. La señora Nettleby había utilizado bastante durante su estancia hacía dos semanas. Pobre querida. ¡Ah! ahora bien, quedaban unas cuantas dosis. Podría ordenar más adelante.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tom bebió su té, y comenzó a organizar. Por lo que sabía, Harry había estado planeando quedarse ese día en el Caldero Chorreante, y hacer el lavado. Vería cómo estaba el muchacho cuando se despertara, entonces podrían enviar lechuzas a las tiendas en las que se suponía que trabajaría Sparky por el siguiente par de días. Realmente, después de lo que había visto la noche anterior, un chequeo en San Mungo podría estar indicado. El viejo mago estaba considerando el hacer una lista cuanto una voz tranquila habló detrás de él.

"Buenos días, Tom."

Saliendo de su ensueño, el mago se dio la vuelta, entonces parpadeó unas cuantas veces. "¿Harry?'" barbotó incrédulo. Calculaba que Harry pasaría el siguiente día, o dos más enfermo en cama, pero allí estaba, recién vestido, con el cabello todavía húmedo de la ducha y no parecía estar mal.

Se le quedó viendo, hasta que el muchacho frunció el entrecejo, preocupado. "¿Estás bien, Tom?" preguntó Harry, estudiando a la persona mayor inciertamente. "Tal vez deberías sentarte," le sugirió, "¿quieres otra taza de té?"

Todavía aturdido, Tom se sentó pesadamente en una de las mesas de trabajo, y no se opuso cuando Harry recogió su taza fue a llenarla nuevamente. Cuando miró al reloj en el que se leía, "Te Levantaste Temprano." Tom alzó una ceja en dirección a Harry cuando su joven compañero regresó, y colocó dos tazas con humeante vapor sobre la mesa. "¿Qué haces levantado a ésta hora?" le preguntó, pues el muchacho se había sentado en la silla al lado suyo.

"Er, me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo­," indicó Potter, cogiendo nerviosamente su taza de té.

_Oh, sí... _pensó Tom, recordando como si fuera de otra vida, cuando le había pedido a Harry que bajara un poco más temprano. ¡Merlín! ¿Había sido realmente tan sólo la noche anterior?

"Si no es así, puedo irme," ofreció Harry, pareciendo más que agradecido de escabullirse. Acababa de comenzar a levantarse, pero el otro mago lo detuvo.

"No, no, ahora recuerdo," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento, estaba distraído con los duendecillos. ¿Desayuno?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. Todavía no tenía hambre. "¿Quizá un poco más tarde?"

"Muy bien." Tom cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y pareció reunir sus pensamientos. "Originalmente, cuanto de pedí que bajaras, tenía algunas preguntas en mente, pero después de anoche, encuentro que tengo algunas más."

Harry lo miró, entonces palideció un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. La información de lo sucedido que no había encajado a su despertar, encontró su sitio. _¡Eso es! ¡Tom estaba allí cuando me desperté de la pesadilla! ¡Me llevó el cuaderno de notas!_ Pensó, sintiéndose un poco escandalizado. ¿Tom también lo habría llevado del escritorio hasta la cama?

Pasó saliva nerviosamente, y estudió la mesa, preguntándose si había hecho algo extraño e imperdonable la noche anterior, mientras había estado soñando. ¿Ahora Tom creería que era una amenaza? ¿Adónde iría, si ya no podía quedarse por más tiempo en el Caldero Chorreante?

Estaba tan preocupado por su desahucio inminente, que casi dio un brinco cuando Tom se inclinó hacia delante, y le puso una mano en su antebrazo.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Tom, ahora frunciendo el ceño de preocupación. "Por un segundo parecías una lechuza a las luz del día." Cuando Harry asintió, continuó. "Pareces estar mucho mejor esta mañana, pero ayer por la noche parecías estar terriblemente enfermo, Harry. Puede ser que no te haga ningún daño que acudas con tu médico regular, o que por lo menos, descanses por un par de días. Puedes enviar lechuzas a los comerciantes con los que se suponía que irías, estarán decepcionados, pero entenderán."

"Oh, y hablando de lechuzas," dijo Tom, interrumpiéndose antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, "ayer recibí una carta de tu Director. Me preguntaba si me importaría permitir que usaras de vez en cuando las lechuzas del Caldero Chorreante, puesto que la tuya es tan distintiva." Tom frunció un poco el entrecejo y sacó la carta de uno de los bolsillos de su traje, y la escudriñó. "No sé porqué pensó que sería una molestia, contigo quedándote aquí y todo, supongo que no quería presumir nada."

Harry parpadeó una o dos veces, mientras que procesaba lo que Tom le decía. ¿El otro mago estaba preocupado por las _lechuzas_? ¿Y por _su salud_? Eso para nada era lo que había estado esperando. Antes de poder evitarlo, se le escapó una pregunta. "¿Entonces todavía puedo quedarme aquí?"

Cortado abruptamente, Tom frunció nuevamente el ceño, esta vez por la confusión. "¿Por qué en la tierra piensas que no podrías?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, dejó otra vez la mirada fija en la mesa. Encontró que su atención era distraída momentáneamente por la mano de Tom que todavía estaba ligeramente apoyada en su antebrazo. Era una sensación interesante, no se parecía en nada a cuando su tía o su tío lo cogían con aspereza, o cuando uno de sus amigos le cogía la mano para llevarlo a alguna parte o para apresurarlo. No, esto era algo tranquilo y sin demandas. Uno podía decir que reconfortante.

Antes de que comenzara a asistir a Hogwarts, Harry no había tenido mucha experiencia en contacto positivo. Lo había observado, por supuesto. Dudley siempre había renegado por las muestras de afecto de ambos padres, pero las pequeñas atenciones siempre habían fascinado a Harry, cariños que la tía Petunia hacía especialmente, sin que pareciera que las pensaba conscientemente. Era igual en La Madriguera. Molly Weasley siempre les acariciaba el cabello, les enderezaba la ropa, y rápidas caricias cariñosas que avergonzaban a su amigo Ron. Janet Wright se había comportado de una manera muy similar con Kitty y Becky la noche anterior, ahora que lo pensaba.

Desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento mágico, había hecho muchos progresos. Por ejemplo, se había acostumbrado al trato rudo y, hermanalmente reñido con sus compañeros de dormitorio y el quipo de Quidditch. Había aprendido a aceptar el contacto de Hermione y los exuberantes abrazos de Hagrid con bastante tolerancia, y la mayor parte del tiempo, podía soportar el contacto ocasional de sus profesores y pares. Eran esos momentos efímeros de dulzura genuina los que todavía lo tomaban por sorpresa. Se encontraba sintiéndose perdido y con la lengua atada, y sin saber qué hacer.

Finalmente, incapaz de soportar el suspenso, alzó la vista y encontró la perspicaz mirada de Tom. "Todavía te preocupa lo que esa basura que Rita Skeeter escribió, ¿no es verdad?" le dijo el otro mayo, en un tono que lo hacía una declaración y no una pregunta. "Pensé que habíamos aclarado eso en tu primer día aquí."

Harry no respondió en voz alta, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente.

Tom murmuró desaprobadoramente para sí. "Niño, he perdido la cuenta de cuántos magos y brujas se han sentado en mi bar y se han puesto a dar de gritos, afligidos por las historias que publica esa mujer. Desafortunadamente, ella siempre se cerciora que sus artículos tengan la suficiente verdad en ellos. El Diario El Profeta generalmente no se retracta de una historia, a menos que sea totalmente mentira. Y lo más importante," continuó, dando un pequeño apretón en el brazo de Harry, antes de sentarse y cruzar las manos sobre la mesa, "nunca he creído que fueras un peligro para los que están cerca de ti. Si lo creyera, no te habría recomendado a mis amigos en el Callejón, y ciertamente no habría permitido que escoltaras a su casa a esa familia, ayer por la noche."

El efecto de sus palabras electrizante. Sonriendo indulgentemente, Tom miró las emociones que pasaron por la cara de Harry. El muchacho había parecido sorprendido en un principio, después sospechoso, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que le había dicho. Después, había mirado muy atentamente a Tom, escudriñándolo de cerca, como si buscara muestras de una mentira oculta, después, finalmente... _finalmente, _Harry le había creído. Sus ojos habían perdido la mirada de enfermizo pavor que los llenaba, su postura se había relajado levemente y la sincera sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara valía un millón de Galeones.

La charla había ido un poco más fácilmente después de eso. Tom sabía que Harry no le había contado todo, pero habían abordado bastantes asuntos antes de que fuera hora de alistar el comedor para el desayuno. Harrý había parecido sentir que Tom había estado genuinamente asustado por lo que había atestiguado, así que le compartió un poco sobre su cicatriz, y su evidente conexión con Voldemort. También admitió que no se ponía enfermo a menudo, e incluso cuando le ocurría, parecía dejarlo en una noche o dos, o algo así. La señora Pomphrey también hab­a comentado más de una vez cuán rápidamente se recobraba de una lesión física.

Quizás lo más revelador había sido los pequeños fragmentos de información que Harry había compartido sobre sus parientes muggles. O más bien lo que no dijo. El muchacho seguía siendo algo renuente a hablar del tema, pero Tom se había enterado de ello, no obstante. Era una vergüenza y una desgracia, y no podía figurarse cómo había pasado inadvertido tanto tiempo, pero ahí estaba, claro como el día. El Niño-Que-Vivió, el niño que cada mago y bruja en el mundo mágico asumía que le era dado todo lo que deseaba en abundancia, realmente tenía muy poco. Estaba más allá de la comprensión de Tom, cómo podía haberse cometido un error tan tonto.

Esas horribles enormes y horribles ropas habían sido ropas desechadas por su primo. Las ropas que Harry se había comprado habían sido las primeras ropas nuevas que se había puesto desde que era un niño. Evidentemente, sus parientes habían hecho exactamente lo que tenían que hacer y nada más. Le habían dado a Harry alimento para comer, ropas para usar, un lugar donde dormir y atención médica cuando no había habido otra opción, pero claramente le habían negado muchas otras cosas intangibles que necesitaban los niños para prosperar y crecer. No era raro que hubiera parecido tan sorprendido cuando Hagrid lo había llevado al Caldero Chorreante por primera vez.

En el reloj de la cocina finalmente sonó una advertencia, de que era hora de poner las mesas. Harry le había dado a Tom una media sonrisa y se había excusado para "ir a traer a Jim." Tom lo miró hasta que desapareció en el rellano de la escalera, maravillado de la fuerza y resistencia que el muchacho demostraba. Considerando todas las cosas, era un condenado milagro que el niño hubiera resultado tan bueno como era.

Dándose cuenta de que todavía tenía la carta de Dumbledore en la mano, Tom la metió nuevamente en su bolsillo con un suspiro. Había sido obvio de la correspondencia del director que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Harry estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Se había propuesto abordar ese tema con el muchacho, pero con la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana había decidido esperar un poco.

Harry le había asegurado que se comunicaba con Dumbledore, y le pasaba cualquier tipo de información sobre su cicatriz y sobre Quien- Usted-Sabe, y además, le había compartido que Albur le había advertido que no fuera a las casas de sus amigos y que por eso era que había ido al Caldero Chorreante en primer lugar

Mientras que andaba por el comedor y comenzaba a alistarlo, Tom pensaba en el dilema. Por un lado, no le parecía correcto ocultarle al director de Hogwarts algo de esa magnitud. Por otra parte, Potter estaba profundamente asustado por algo. No estaba seguro de que el propio muchacho pudiera explicar lo que lo molestaba si se le preguntaba. Se preguntaba si estaba nervioso porque lo enviaran de nuevo con sus parientes muggles. Y se preguntaba si los temores de Harry estaban justificados.

Siguió con ese círculo vicioso por un rato, antes de decidir dejar pasar el asunto, por lo menos por ahora. Harry estaba bastante seguro, con su distraz. Nadie lo había reconocido, Nadie, incluso, había sospechado. Ésa era otra ventaja de que fuera famoso. No se esperaba que Harry Potter estuviera dispuesto a _trabajar_. El pensamiento nunca se le ocurriría a la gente.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero tendrían que ser cautelosos. Lucius Malfoy había estado ayer en el Callejón, y pronto las tiendas estarían llenas de gente que probablemente reconocería al joven Sr. Potter. Quizás debería hablar con Harry acerca de decirles sobre él a algunos de los otros comerciantes para que pudieran tenerlo vigilado -- cuidándole la espalda -- como habían hecho hacía un par de veranos.

* * *

Lunes, 17 de Julio de 1995.

La profesora Minerva McGonagall se sacudió cuidadosamente el hollín de sus túnicas de verano cuando salió de la chimenea de su oficina en Hogwarts. Aparte de lo obvio, una de las más molestas consecuencias del regreso de Voldemort, eran las restricciones de viajar que Dumbledore había impuesto. A ella le gustaba aparecerse en Hogsmeade, y después caminar hasta Hogwarts cuando el clima era agradable, pero no había nadie disponible para acompañarla, así que tenía que utilizar la red Flú, o su translador de la Orden.

La profesora de Transformaciones se detuvo un momento para abrir su ventana, antes de sentarse ante su escritorio. Las cartas a los alumnos tenían que enviarse a fin de mes, ella le debía a Flourish & Blotts, una lista de libros, y un número aproximados de los alumnos, y todavía no había comenzado a prepararlos.

La mayoría del personal de Hogwarts ya había entregado su proyección de horarios y los textos solicitados para el nuevo curso. El único problema era la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No podía muy bien haber un programa y una lista de libros cuando no había un profesor que la hiciera. Minerva supuso que en el peor de los casos, siempre podría volver a poner el texto de Quentin Trimble. Muchos de los estudiantes que volvían ya lo tenían, y era mejor que forzarlos a comprar todos los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart otra vez.

El Directora Adjunta, acababa de acomodar los programas de sus colegas en 7 pilas, una para cada grado en Hogwarts, cuando un correo lechuza entró por su ventana abierta, y dejó caer un grueso paquete de pergamino en su escritorio, antes de dar una vuelta y alejarse volando otra vez.

Curiosa, Minerva cogió el sobre, sólo para sobresaltarse cuando leyó el nombre del remitente Flourish & Blotts. Probablemente el Sr. Reed preguntaba por la información que le debía. Suspirando, rompió el sello del cera del sobre, y sacó un apilado de pergaminos. Había varias hojas juntas, formando un librito, y había una carta encima:

_Querida profesora McGonagall: _

_Espero que al recibir esta carta, se encuentre usted gozando de buena salud, y de sus vacaciones de verano. Confío en que recibiré las listas de libros y el número de alumnos para el siguiente curso de HOgwarts muy pronto, de forma que pueda tener disponibles los materiales necesarios._

_Ahora que me he encargado de ese pequeño asunto, procederá a la verdadera razón por la que le escribo. Debe encontrar un librito incluido. Es la guía a los de primer año de origen muggle._

Minerva cerró los ojos, y murmuró algo poco halagador por lo bajo. ¿Cuántas veces iban a tener que pasar por ese intento infructuoso? La guía para los de origen muggle era una idea completamente brillante que desgraciadamente había fallado una vez que había sido puesta en práctica. De vez en cuando, el Sr. Reed sentía la necesidad de intentarlo otra vez, y cada vez, ella y los otros jefes de las casas, tenían que ocuparse de la horrorosa confusión que provocaba en los de primer año de origen muggle.

Sé lo que usted probablemente está pensando, seguía la carta, casi como si Geoffrey pudiera leerle la mente. Yo también había abandonado, pero creo que finalmente tenemos algo que podría funcionar.

En vez de pedirle a alguien que ha vivido en el mundo mágico toda su vida, que intente imaginarse lo que pensarían los de origen muggle, he acudido directamente a la fuente. Ésta actualización fue hecha por un alumno de Hogwarts_ -- uno de origen muggle muy superior. Era tan asombrosamente simple, que no sé por qué no lo pensamos antes. Además, el muchacho ha escrito la información de forma muy casual y alegre. Pienso que los niños responderán más favorablemente, puesto que no es tan estricta y formal como la original._

_Por favor, tómese algunos minutos para echarle un vistazo, y si está de acuerdo conmigo, quizás podría enviarse con las cartas para este año. Creo que finalmente tenemos un documento que hará lo que pensamos en un principio. Quise mandárselo inmediatamente, para que no hiciera falta al mandar las cartas._

_McGonagall hizo un sonido suave. ¡Si él supiera! La tan-eficiente-directora-adjunta, definitivamente no estaba disponible esa vez._

_Estoy seguro de que notará que no hay créditos de autor en éste libreto. Por alguna razón, el muchacho parecía muy tímido e inseguro de sus propias habilidades. Le dije que usted desearía saber quién hizo éste pequeño y maravilloso trabajo, pero por ahora, quiere permanecer en el anonimato. Quizás podamos hacerle cambiar de opinión para la segunda reimpresión, aunque estoy seguro de que usted reconocerá su estilo de escritura -- es absolutamente distintivo. _

_Una última cosa, él hizo otra sugerencia que sentí que tenía mérito. Junto con la nueva guía muggle, quizás podríamos invitar a los nuevos alumnos de origen muggle a venir al callejón Diagon en grupos, y serán conducidos y guiados en su primera excursión de compras en el mundo mágico. En el futuro, si resulta bien, usted y el director indudablemente querrán asignar a los Prefectos a aceptar voluntarios por sí mismos, pero puesto que el verano está bastante avanzado, el autor se ha ofrecido a realizar la tarea._

_Usted puede estar renuente de aceptar la oferta del muchacho "a ciegas", pero él ha sido mi empleado por unas cuantas horas este verano, y estoy confiado en que podrá realizar la tarea admirablemente. Si está de acuerdo, entonces, divida a los de primer año en grupos, y asígneles una fecha. Por supuesto, estaremos encantados de intentar acomodar a cualquier persona que no pueda venir en la fecha asignada. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Geoffrey Reed.  
Director General de FLourish & Blotts _

Ahora intrigada, a pesar de sí misma, Minerva hizo la carta a un lado, y miró el librito. Suspirando, miró las pilas de pergamino en su escritorio. Realmente ten tendría que hacerlo, si quería que las cartas salieran a tiempo. No obstante, si Geoffrey tenía razón... eso era que algo que habían necesitado durante largo tiempo, y el documento no parecía ser terriblemente largo.

Ajustándose sus lentes cuadrados McGonagall cogió el librito, y comenzó a leerlo. Cuando leyó el título, sonrió. A mitad de la primera página, estaba impresionada. Para cuando llegó al final, se había echado a reír dos o tres veces. Se secó los ojos con un pañuelo, la directora adjunta puso el librito a un lado y movió la cabeza. Reed tenía razón. Era inspirador. Era exactamente lo que habían imaginado todos aquellos años. El autor, quienquiera que fuera, era sucinto y claro, con un genio seco, y in sentido del humor ligeramente irreverente.

Frunciendo el ceño, McGonagall recorrió rápidamente todo el documento otra vez. No reconoció el estilo de escritura inmediatamente, pero, de nuevo, seguramente no podría. Las tareas y ensayos que recibía de los alumnos, generalmente tenían un tono mucho más formal. Sonriendo de nuevo, cogió el librito, y se apresuró a ir en busca del profesor Dumbledore. Técnicamente, ella realmente no necesitaba la aprobación del director, el registro era uno de sus deberes, después de todo, pero no podía evitar pensar que probablemente también a Albus podría gustarle una buena risa.

Temporis Spatium es latín para "Duración"

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, los mencioné en el re-post del capítulo 16, pero gracias de nuevo, Ianthe.

* * *


	18. Líneas Convergentes

**

* * *

**

**REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - **Lí­neas Convergentes

Jueves, 20 de Julio de 1995

Arthur Weasley suspiró mientras guardaba todo en su maletín, y ponía en orden su escritorio por esa tarde. Los últimos días habían sido extraordinariamente agotadores.

Moviendo la cabeza pesarosamente, Arthur recordó cómo había dejado La Madriguera, con las barras de la ventana de Harry en la mano, lleno de fiera indignación por el bienestar del muchacho. Originalmente había planeado utilizar la red flú, pero las barras habían sido algo anchas, así que se había decidido en vez de ello, por utilizar su translador.

Después de asegurar a Ron y a Ginny que haría lo mejor que pudiera para ayudar a Harry, y de prometerle a Molly que le avisaría si se tardaba, Arthur había salido al jardín, había sacado su colgante del Fénix de entre sus ropas, y lo habí­a activado. Molly había querido acompañarlo, pero por fortuna, había optado por quedarse con sus dos hijos más jóvenes cuando éstos también insistieron en ir.

Arthur se estremeció ante las implicaciones de _ése_ panorama. Tenía la palabra desastre escrita por todas partes. Molly, Ron y Ginny, se hubieran embarcado en una expedición para ir a buscar a los Dursley en ese mismo instante, sin que importara cuándo tiempo hacía que estuvieran en Perth, Australia.

Arthur sonrió cariñosamente, cuando sus ojos cayeron en las fotos mágicas enmarcadas que estaban sobre su escritorio. Ron y Ginny, benditos fueran, eran los más parecidos a Molly en su temperamento, y Percy no se quedaba atrás. Aunque tendía a no demostrarlo tanto, su hijo de en medio era tan obstinado como los otros, y asimismo firme en sus creencias. A veces un poco demasiado firme, realmente.

Los otros hijos de Weasley, eran más como su padre en ese aspecto, pero su naturaleza alegre podía ser engañosa, y había cogido a mucha gente por sorpresa. Arthur tenía mucha más tolerancia, y más paciencia que Molly, pero una vez que llegaba a su límite, su genio podía rivalizar, e incluso sobrepasar al de la pequeña fiera que era su esposa.

Arthur alzó una que se había sacado de todo el grupo al aire libre, se había tomado precisamente el verano anterior y pasó ligeramente los dedos sobre el cristal. Molly estaba ahí, y todos los niños. Siempre le había tenido cariño a ese momento capturado en el tiempo. Era una foto excepcionalmente buena, sí, pero la había acariciado especialmente porque parecía representar una época más tranquila.

Se había tomado antes del fisco en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, antes de la muerte de Cedric, y antes del regreso de Quien – Usted- Sabe. Todos los problemas que tenían en ese entonces habían sido pequeños, minúsculos detalles—nada de qué preocuparse. Hill y Charlie habían estado en casa para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Por unos cuantos días, todos sus niños habían estado de vuelta en La Madriguera otra vez.

Se rió entre dientes suavemente mientras el grupo le sonreía y saludaba con evidente entusiasmo y anticipación. Ocho cabezas rojas, una café, una negra.

Harry. La sonrisa de Arthur se volvió un poco triste mientras que estudiaba el Niño-Que-Vivió. Estaba de pie justo en el centro, flanqueado por Ron y Hermione, y rodeado por el resto del clan Weasley. Por razones que ni podía explicar, esa foto hacía pensar a Arthur en un cuervo, posado en las ramas de un arbusto con florido de color rosa.

Hermione, aunque no era pelirroja, se mezclaba realmente bien entre ellos, se percató el mago, cuando miró a la bruja de cabello y ojos cafés. Ella no era tan inmediatamente obvia como Harry. Con su mata pelo negro azabache, y los ojos verdes casi felinos, parecía estar fuera de lugar. _¿Dónde estás, Harry? ¿En qué estás metido? Juro que simplemente a veces no entiendo lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya. _

Saliendo de su ensueño, Arthur volvió a dejar el cuadro en su escritorio, repasó toda con una mirada y entonces apagó las luces con un movimiento de su varita. Cogiendo su maletín, dejó la oficina, hacia la salida.

Todavía había estado más afectado de lo que pretendía cuando apareció en la enfermería de Hogwarts. El peso de las barras lo había desequilibrado, y casi había herido el regazo de Sirius Black. Estuvo muy cerca de echarle al hombre una maldición por acto reflejo, antes de recordar que era inocente y se había detenido justo a tiempo. Sirius había estado sentado junto a la cama de Remus, mirando mientras que el hombre lobo recogía sus cosas. Evidentemente la señora Pomphrey acababa de darle el permiso de irse, y el hombre lobo no perdía tiempo para salir de ahí.

Sin embargo, Black y Lupin habían sentido curiosidad por las barras, y lo habían acompañado a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. En el camino se habían encontrado con Severus Snape y Arabella Figg.

La reunión que siguió realmente había sido una verdadera revelación, pero al final de ella, Arthur se había encontrado en una delicada posición. Era muy firme en su creencia de que la honradez era la mejor política, pero la noche anterior había dudado. Dumbledore no les había hecho jurar que guardarían silencio, pero había sido _muy_ claro en que la relocalización de Harry se hiciera lo más silenciosamente posible. La prensa no se resistiría a publicar una historia sobre el joven Sr. Potter, e incluso si no necesitaran mantener aquello en secreto de Quien- Usted-Sabe, los parientes muggles de Harry empacando todo y desapareciendo sin advertencia previa, eran una gran oportunidad de explotación para el Diario El Profeta.

Al final, después de sopesar los pros y los contras, había decidido guardarlo para sí. Le diría al resto de la familia cuando todo se hubiera solucionado, una vez que Harry estuviera seguro y de regreso. No estarían contentos con él, pero lo dejarían pasar. Contaba con que Albus probablemente dejaría al muchacho quedarse en Hogwarts, o quizás con Lupin, hasta que pudieran terminar de proteger La Madriguera. Entonces recordó que la casa estaba lista. Si Harry accedía a permanecer adentro hasta que el trabajo estuviera terminado, no había razón por la que no pudiera ir a quedarse con ellos de inmediato.

Sintiéndose un poco más alegre, Arthir había respondido con tranquilidad las ansiosas preguntas de su familia, cuando había regresado por la red Flú a La Madriguera: Había dejado las barras con Dumbledore, no, Harry no estaba con él, Sí, Harry muy probablemente sería removido de la tutela de sus parientes, y no, no estaba seguro de dónde se quedaría Harry entre tanto.

Le había tomado un buen rato, pero eventualmente lo habían aceptado. Incluso Fred y George habían bajado a unirse a la discusión, lo que era algo, considerando que habían permanecido en su habitación desde el principio del verano. Arthur sabía que su familia no había estado totalmente satisfecha con sus respuestas, pero todos lo habían tomado sorprendentemente bien. Su humor había estado auto – felicitándose, cuando finalmente se fue escaleras arriba para acostarse.

La frente de Arthur se arrugó pensativamente conforme caminaba por el corredor. La mañana del Lunes había sido una cuestión diferente. Había estado en la mesa, comiendo su desayuno con el resto de la familia, cuando recibió una llamada por la red Flú de Arabella Figg.

Ella se había­ disculpado profusamente por interrumpir su comida, después preguntó si le sería posible a Arthur que se diera una vuelta por su casa por algunos minutos antes de irse a trabajar. Tratando de actuar como si no pasara nada, y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas y fijas en él de su familia, Arthur había convenido, y se había ido poco después. Desafortunadamente, el tiempo había sido tal, que tan sólo había tenido tiempo de acabar la tostada que había estado comiendo y de beberse su taza de té antes de besar a Molly como despedida, y de hablar cariñosamente a los niños, antes de ir a la chimenea.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo ponerlo en antecedentes. Remus le había asegurado rápidamente que seguía siendo posible que Harry estuviera con los Dursley en Australia, y con suerte, aquélla era una tarea puramente preventiva.

Sirius, por otra parte, parecía convencido de que Harry estaba todavía en Gran Bretaña, y se mostró enfadado por la tozudez de su amigo. "Fue el olor de Harry el que percibiste, y lo sabes," regañó al hombre lobo. "Harry estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, Arthur. La pregunta se convierte en '¿Hace cuánto' "

Remus se había inquietado, y había parecido incómodo. "Bueno, si fue él, el hecho de que pudiera percibirlo lo dice todo. En ese tipo de ambiente rico en olores, es difícil percibir rastros viejos, a menos que sepa exactamente lo que estoy buscando. Incluso, no noté el olor de Harry aquí de inmediato, entre los gatos y la poción que Belle elabora para su artritis. A menos que fuera excepcionalmente afortunado, eso parece indicar que estuvo allí recientemente, o que ha estado mucho tiempo allí, o que estaba allá cuando estuvimos nosotros."

Arthur no había podido creer que sus compañeros de la Orden fueran tan tontos. "No seas absurdo, Remus," barbotó, cuando Lupin dejó de hablar. "¡Es claro que se está quedando en el Caldero Chorreante! ¡Lo has encontrado! ¡Ahora podemos traerlo!"

Arabella lo detuvo, aunque movía la cabeza como arrepentida por ello. "No, a menos que Tom cambiara su política de dirección. Comprobé el registro mientras que estábamos allá," le informó a Arthur, mientras alzaba una ceja como una suave reprensión. No estaba listado como huésped."

"Puede ser que haya convencido a Tom para que lo cubriera, o podría estar allí bajo un nombre supuesto," había dicho Sirius, descartando aquello. "No le dio al conductor del Autobús Noctámbulo su verdadero nombre cuando dejó a los Dursley el verano anterior a su tercer año. ¡Oh basta!" dijo, cuando Arthur y Arabella parecieron ligeramente sorprendidos de eso. "Sin importar lo que sea, Harry no es estúpido. Además si hubiera sido identificado por alguien, ya estaría ahora todo en las noticias."

"El Caldero Chorreante está en nuestra lista de lugares a revisar,"le dijo Remus a Arthur pacificadoramente. "Lo conseguiremos. Sin embargo, puesto que _sabemos_ que Harry estivo en la estación de King's Cross, Arabella y yo pensamos en comenzar por ahí, después trataremos de seguir sus movimientos. Estamos bastante seguros de que tomó el autobús Noctámbulo, así que trataremos de echarle un vistazo a sus registros de sus recorridos. Arabella sabe qué compañía está llevando la venta de la casa de los Dursley, así que planeamos hablarles, y quizás también a Grunnings."

"¡Pero por todos los cielos, sé discreto!" intervino Arabella, dirigiéndole a Sirius una mirada particularmente dura. "¡Nunca puedes saber quién está cerca, y ni una palabra de esto, especialmente si Harry ya no está al cuidado de sus parientes debe llegarle a Quien- Ustedes-Saben! No importa mucho en el mundo muggle, pero con el Autobús Noctámbulo, por ejemplo, no los dejes saber que están buscando a Harry Potter. No hay otros magos o brujas que vivan por esta vecindad, y las barreras que se activan cuando llegan personas con magia no autorizadas y no se han activado desde que los Weasley recogieron a Harry el verano pasado. Si el Autobús Noctámbulo vino a esta vecindad mientras que estaba en Hogwarts o en mi tarea, es muy probable que lo convocara Harry."

Arthur, por supuesto, había accedido a ayudar en cualquier forma posible, aunque en privado, consideraba el panorama un poco fantasioso. Mientras que no podía negar que Harry era un chaval de recursos, simplemente no podía aceptar la idea de que el Niño-Que-Vivió actualmente vagara inadvertido por los alrededores. Todavía podía recordar claramente la excursión al Callejón Diagon el verano anterior al primer año de Ginny. Harry había entrado en Flourish's & Blotts con el resto de los chicos, y había estado simplemente de pie, ocupado en sus propios asuntos, cuando Lockhart, el gran idiota, lo había visto y prácticamente había comenzado un alboroto.

Recordando, el patriarca de los Weasley suspiró otra vez. Lo sentía por el chico, de verdad que sí. Ser ricio no sería tan malo, pero no creía que deseara ser famoso. Era simplemente idiota cómo actuaban todos, listos para idealizar, o para vilipendiar a Harry a la menor oportunidad. Incluso su propia familia no había sido inmune. Ginny se había excedido casi vergonzosamente al tratar de lanzarse sobre su estrella a los cinco segundos de verlo en King's Cross, Ron se había sentido resentido y celoso cuando el nombre de Harry había salido del Cáliz de Fuego, y la querida Molly había creído el chismorreo vicioso de Rita Skeeter.

Arthur se rió entre dientes cuando recordó el incidente. ¡Uno podría haber pensado que había sido uno de sus propios hijos por la manera en que ella había reaccionado! Desafortunadamente había sido Hermione, en vez de Rita Skeeter, la que se había llevado la peor parte de la reacción de su esposa.

EL problema era que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más comenzaba a preguntarse si Black podría tener razón. Se había acercado al proyecto sin entusiasmo al principio, seguro de que era una tarea infructuosa, y podría pasar su tiempo haciendo cosas más útiles, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, descubría pistas más minúsculas.

Weasley sonrió, considerando la idea, y esperando fervientemente, contra toda esperanza, que Dumbledore se pusiera pronto en contacto con la noticia de que había recuperado a Harry. Probablemente su familia entendería el panorama de Australia, pero si resultaba que el muchacho se había perdido, sería en verdad muy cierto que pasaría mucho tiempo en la casa para el perro.

* * *

"¡Hey, Tom!" lo llamó Janet Wright alegremente, cuando ella y sus hijas entraron en el Caldero Chorreante. Echó un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor, entonces preguntó, "¿dónde está el Sparkster?"

"Oh, esta tarde está afuera, ayudando en la librería," dijo Tom, consultando su reloj de bolsillo. "Aunque lo espero en cualquier momento," agregó, cuando los rostros de ambas niñas se ensombrecieron.

Bien, entonces conjeturo que tendremos que esperar," dijo Janet encogiéndose de hombros. "Mientras tanto, ¡hemos venido para lo de siempre!" ella sonrió, alargándole su jarra de plástico de dos galones y cuarto, mientras que ella y sus hijas se sentaban ante la barra.

"Por supuesto, querida, no tardaré ni un minuto," dijo Tom jovialmente, deteniéndose un momento para coger los rizos del pelo de Becky, y dar un pequeño pellizco en la nariz de Kitty antes de coger la jarra y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Janet y sus niñas se habían convertido rápidamente en clientes asiduos del Caldero Chorreante. A Kitty y Becky parecía haberles gustado el jugo de calabaza, y le pidieron a su madre que les comprara. Janet había estado de acuerdo, puesto que el jugo de calabaza le parecía más saludable que algunas de las otras bebidas a que sus niñas eran afectas, y lo había agregado a su lista de comestibles.

Riéndose entre dientes cuando entró en la cocina, Tom llenó la jarra que le pidieron. Oh, le habría encantado haber estado presente cuando la pobre Janet intentó explicarle lo que quería a un vendedor local. ¡Lo que era incluso mejor, era que él le había preguntado si eso del jugo de calabaza era alguna cosa chalada de los americanos! Él y Harry se habían reído mucho cuando ella les contó aquello.

"Yeah, bueno," había dicho la señora Wright encogiéndose de hombros, replegándose un poco en sí misma. "Debo haber ido a cuatro lugares distintos antes de finalmente darme cuenta de que el jugo de calabaza debía ser una especialidad de la casa. ¿No te molestaría venderlos en grandes cantidades, o sí?" Tom no lo hacía, normalmente, pero accedió rápidamente, una vez que convino con el acuerdo establecido de trae-tu-propio-envase.

Realmente, se alegraba de su floreciente amistad. Además del hecho de que simplemente le agradaban, Janet y sus niñas eran buenas para el joven Potter. Las pequeñas pensaban que él podía caminar sobre el agua, y él y Janet evidentemente también se llevaban bien. Ella tenía unos pequeños problemas y trataba de aprender "inglés", y Harry se divertía mucho enseñándole.

Tom había vigilado ese proceso cuidadosamente, listo para intervenir en caso de necesidad. James Potter podía haber encontrado divertido, a esa edad, el llenar la cabeza de una persona desprevenida con un montón de basura y tonterías, pero por lo visto, ese pensamiento nunca se le había ocurrido a Harry.

Por supuesto el aprendizaje estaba a dos cuadras. Apenas recientemente, habían estado intentando arreglar una visita, y habían tenido dificultades en determinar cuándo podía ir ella a recogerlo. Janet se había reído hasta que las lágrimas habían corrido por sus mejillas, cuando finalmente Harry se había rendido, y acabó por decirle que simplemente "lo abordara" cuando fuera conveniente.

Cuando terminó de llenar el recipiente con jugo, Tom cerró la tapa de la jarra, y fue de nuevo a la barra. "Gracias, Tom," dijo la señora Wright, dándole algunas libras. "Es lindo que siempre nos abastezcas con esto."

"Un placer," contestó el mesonero, embolsándose el dinero muggle y sonriéndoles. Estaba a punto de preguntarles si podía ofrecerles alguna otra cosa, cuando Kitty sonrió y saludó con la mano, y Becky aplaudió y rió. "¡Parky! ' ¡Parky!" lo llamó, alargándole los brazos en una irresistible demanda de atención.

Tom se dio vuelta, y vio a Harry de pie en el umbral de la cocina, con una mirada de alegre sorpresa en su cara. "Justo a tiempo, Sr. Patterson," le dijo con un gesto indicándolas. "Estas encantadoras jovencitas te estaban esperando para hablar contigo."

Harry sonrió a la que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus familias muggles preferidas (junto con los Granger.) Sonrió a Janet, después alzó a Becky, y dio un tirón juguetón de una de las coletas de Kitty. "Hey, Kit," le dijo a la nicha de cabello café. "Hola Snidget," saludó a la bebé de ojos azules.

Janet miró la forma en que él interactuaba con sus niñas, y sonrió cariñosamente. Kitty, bendita fuera, era una niña que no carecía de atractivo, pero muy a menudo la pasaban por alto debido a su hermana. Una de las cosas que le más le gustaban de Jim, y también de Tom, era la forma en que podían dividir su atención entre las niñas, así que ninguna sintiera que la hacían a un lado.

"¿Hay algo que puedo hacer por ustedes, o es una visita social?" preguntó Harry, haciendo una mueca dolorida cuando Becky asió un mechón de su cabello, y vengó el jalón a su hermana. "¡Ouch! No tan fuerte, Becky," la amonestó ligeramente.

Janet movió la cabeza y giró los ojos al ver el efecto que las sencillas palabras tenían en su hija. Ésta se mostró inmediatamente contrita, de una forma en que nunca se mostraba ante un regaño o un simple réspice de sus padres.

"Quería saber si podrías cuidar a las niñas por mí el Sábado en la tarde," le informó al muchacho, mirando, divertida, pues Becky besó las yemas de sus dedos, y después las presionó contra la cabeza de Harry, para 'hacerlo sentir mejor.' "Lamento avisarte con tan poco tiempo, pero se me acaba de ocurrir que tenía a alguien a quien podía pedirle que las cuidara. El vuelo de Steve llegará un poco ya avanzada la tarde, y me tomará un tiempo llegar y regresar del aeropuerto. Va a ser un largo viaje, y las niñas estarán cansadas y malhumoradas. Preferiría no llevarlas si no es necesario."

"Bueno, quisiera ayudarte, pero nunca antes he hecho eso," dijo Harry, inseguro, bajando la mirada a la espalda de Becky, quien estaba junto a su madre. "¿Qué esperarías que haga?"

Janet se encogió de hombros. "Lo mismo que hiciste la otra noche en que distrajiste a las ni,as para que yo pudiera desempacar en paz." Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedeos. "Leer, colorear, jugar con ellas, mirar películas... Me cercioraré de que hayan cenado y se hayan bañado antes de irme. Simplemente te cercioraras de que la casa no se venga abajo, entretenlas por un rato, después envíalas a la cama."

Harry se encogió de hombros. Podía hacer eso. "De acuerdo," convino, mientras que las niñas expresaban su aprobación.

Cuando se callaron, Janet se convirtió en toda negocios. "Grandioso. ¿Cuánto cobras?"

"¿Cobrar?"

"Sí. ¿Cuál es la tarifa aquí en Londres?" Cuando Harry continuó mirando fijamente, totalmente en blanco, ella lo incitó, "la gete generalmente espera verse compensada por el tiempo en que se ocupan de los niños de otra gente."

"Uhhhh..." Harry estaba perdido. ¿Ella quería pagarle por jugar con sus niñas y ver películas?

"Bueno, puedes preguntar a todas tus novias lo que cobran ellas. Tan sólo, ¿podrías ser un poco más accesible conmigo? Acabo de mudarme, y todavía no he comenzado mi nuevo trabajo," dijo Janet, con ojos que centelleaban, divertidos. "De hecho," agregó un segundo después, "me imagino que regresaremos bastante tarde. Si quieres, puedes llevar un cambio de ropa y quedarte en el sofá. Sé que Tom te hace levantar con el canto del gallo, para tener todo listo en el desayuno."

Harry no estaba seguro de eso. ¿Qué pasaría si tenía otra pesadilla? "Déjame pensar en eso," concedió. "Necesito ver cuál es mi horario."

"Suena bien Sparky. Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho."

"Cuando quieras."

* * *

Petunia Dursley resopló, descontenta ante el estado de su sala, y bruscamente cogió otra caja. Las seis semanas anteriores habían sido los días más espantosos, turbulentos y confusos que había experimentado nunca.

Todo había comenzado tiempo atrás, a principios de junio. Vernon había llegado a casa con las nuevas de que Grunnings se estaba ampliando, y le habían ofrecido el puesto de supervisor en uno de los nuevos lugares. En ese entonces había parecido algo muy emocionante. Era una maravillosa oportunidad para Vernon, después de todo. Había otros lugares disponibles en Gran Bretaña, así que no interrumpirían la escuela de Dudley, Vernon recibiría una promoción, y Grunnings pagaría todos los gastos de la mudanza y el viaje.

Aunque permanecer en Inglaterra era una opción, también habían jugado con la idea vivir en el exterior. Si no iban demasiado lejos, Dudley podría ir a pasar con ellos las vacaciones de Navidad y las de verano, y quizás, pasar la pascua con su tía Marge. Vernon siempre había deseado unas vacaciones familiares en Majorca, así que habían considerado España, Francia, y el norte de Á. Cualesquiera de esos lugares les permitirían estar en Majorca para unos días de descanso un fin de semana, no parecería que estaban terriblemente lejos del Reino Unido.

Se hicieron planes para los dos posibles panoramas, habían comenzado con preparativos casuales. Una vez que Vernon le dijera a sus superiores que estaba de acuerdo con el arreglo, habían comenzado a embalar artículos que rara vez se usaban, y a identificar la disposición de los artículos. Siempre organizada, Petunia había elaborado un horario con las cosas que tenían que hacerse, asumiendo que se irían hacia el final de las vacaciones de verano de Dudley.

De Harry, ella no se había preocupado. No se molestaba en ir a la casa en Navidad y Pascua, de lo cual ella estaba francamente contenta, y no había pasado unas vacaciones de verano completas con ellos desde que había comenzado a asistir a esa escuela anormal. Había planeado sacar tanto de él como le fuera posible, mientras que estuviera con ellos, después probablemente querría ir a visitar a esa horrible familia pelirroja otra vez.

Realmente, que había estado inclinada a dejar que esos destructivos animales se acercaran a ningún lugar de su casa nuevamente, especialmente después de lo que le hicieron al pobre Dudders el verano anterior, solamente que ella y Vernon se habían enfrentado con el problema de qué hacer con Harry cuando se mudaran.

Con lo tan desagradable que era, ella y Vernon habían decidido hacer que Harry escribiera a esa cuadrilla de brutos, y averiguara si podía quedarse con ellos el próximo verano. El verano siguiente, él tendría diecisiete. Sería mayor de edad en ese mundo anormal suyo, y ya no sería su problema.

Entonces había llegado. Esa letra maldita. La carta que la informaba que Harry se había visto forzado a participar en un loco torneo, uno de sus compañeros había muerto, y el monstruo que mató a su hermana había regresado.

El monstruo que tenía un profundo odio por los media – sangre y los muggles.

La carta continuaba, discutiendo medidas de seguridad y cosas similares, pero Petunia apenas los había visto. Él daría con Harry en un instante. ¡Ella su familia no tendría ni una oportunidad! ¡Tenían que huir! ¡Esconderse! El muchacho ya no podía quedarse más con ellos

Después de eso, las cosas se habían sucedido muy rápido. Repentinamente había sido no sólo importante, sino imperativo, que consiguieran ponerse a ellos mismos y a Dudley lejos, tan lejos como fuera posible. Igualmente importante, tenían que poner las manos encima y destruir tantos papeles legales de Harry como fuera posible. ¡El muchacho no podía serles enviado de nuevo!

Realmente, había sido asombroso cuán convenientemente se habían dado las cosas. Vernon se había acometido para ir al trabajo el siguiente lunes y ver si era posible adelantar su partida. Como por algo providencial, se había abierto una posición muy sensible al tiempo, que tenía que ocuparse inmediatamente. Algo le había sucedido a la persona que se suponía que tomaría ese sitio. Por una vez en su vida, Petunia ni sabía, ni le importaba, qué había sucedido.

Vernon la había aceptado, por supuesto, y lo habían recompensado con una prima y una Concesión de Reconocimiento Especial por tomarse ese trabajo. El hecho de que el puesto estuviera en Australia era mucho mejor. Petunia deseaba tanta distancia entre ella y Gran Bretaña como fuera posible, en ese momento. No estaba segura de si Vernon lo entendía apropiadamente, pero estaba feliz de librarse del muchacho.

Los siguientes días habían sido un torbellino. El embalaje y limpieza se habían hecho apresuradamente. La mayorías de las pequeñas mejoras que habían planeado ir haciendo en la casa en el verano habían sido abandonadas, puesto que ya no tenían dos meses para prepararse. Todo tenía que hacerse de inmediato, y la mayoría del trabajo había recaído sobre Petunia. Además del embalaje y la limpieza, trató con los agentes estatales, pidió que se desconectaran los servicios, contratar a los de la mudanza y hacer los arreglos del viaje. Su esposo y su hijo habían sido de poca ayuda, puesto que Vernon trataba de lograr poner en orden sus asuntos en el trabajo, y Dudley no había llegado aún de la escuela.

Como fuera, apenas habían tenido tiempo de ver partir a los de la mudanza, dejar la llave con la compañía que vendería su casa, encontrarse con el tren de Dudley, y lograr llegar al aeropuerto en la hora de abordar su vuelo. Cuando después Dudley había preguntado por Harry, le habían dicho que su primo ya no se quedaría con ellos. Encogiéndose de hombros, Dudley había aceptado su historia sin comentarios. Se habían ido, dejando la tierra debajo de ellos aproximadamente al mismo tiempo en que Harry estaría llegando a King's Cross

Petunia había sentido una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad, que había apagado prestamente. Harry podía ir directamente a la casa de esa familia _Weasley_, o bien tenía su lechuza. Podía escribirle a ese condenado_ padrino _suyo que fuera a recogerlo. De una forma u otra, cuidarían del muchacho. Esos monstruos siempre se ocupaban de los suyos. Eran las personas no mágicas las que se dejaban a sus propios medios. Todos los impresionantes poderes de Lily no habían sido bastantes para salvar a sus padres, y ahora ella se había ido.

La llegada a Australia había sido un shock. Petunia sabía sobre el fenómeno del tiempo, por supuesto, tan solo que todavía no estaba preparada. Allí todavía estaban en invierno, y Dudley había estado menos que contento al descubrir que volvería otra vez a la escuela una vez que se hubieran asentado. Grunnings había arreglado para que visitaran varias casas en diversos suburbios de Perth, así que pasaron cerca de diez días en mirar las propiedades. Una vez que hubieron seleccionado una, se habían enfocado al asunto de meter a Dudley en una de las escuelas privadas más finas. Sería un cambio para todos, así como para Duddy, el volver a su casa de la escuela todos los días en vez de vivir en el lugar, como hacía en Smeltings.

Petunia suspiró, mientras que hurgaba entre una caja desesperadamente desorganizada. Al final, ellos literalmente habían echado cualquier cosa y todo, en cualquier contenedor que podían encontrar. Simplemente no había habido tiempo de hacer de ello un trabajo apropiada. Suspiró, pensando largamente en la forma en que había planeado hacer que Harry la ayudara a empaquetar, organizar y catalogar el contenido de cada caja. El muchacho podría ser un monstruo anormal, pero tenía sus aplicaciones. El desempaque no iba tan rápida o fácilmente como lo deseaba, pero considerando todas las cosas, levaba un buen tiempo.

Las llamadas a la puerta le hicieron alzar la vista. "¿Quién en la tierra podría ser?" se preguntaba en voz alta mientras que iba a contestarle. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de frente con un hombre de cabello arenoso en caquis que parecía estar a finales de los 20's o a principios de los 30's.

"¡Buen día!" la saludó alegremente. "Me llamo Nathaniel Baker. Estoy tratando de localizar a Vernon o a Petunia Dursley."

"Yo soy Petunia Dursley."

"Me alegra mucho conocerla, señora Dursley. Bienvenida a Australia occidental."

Relajándose un poco, Petunia asintió graciosamente con la cabeza, entonces aceptó la mano que le ofrecía el hombre, y la estrechó. "Gracias, Sr. Baker, le dijo dirigiendo una rápida mirada furtiva a su desordenada sala. "Me temo que no estoy preparada para recibirlo. Estoy en mitad del desempaque, y realmente estoy completamente ocupada."

"No hace falta, no hay nada de qué preocuparse," dijo Nate amigablemente, para disolver sus preocupaciones. "Tan sólo me tomará un minuto de su tiempo. He venido a llevarme de regreso al joven Harry Potter como un favor a uno de mis colegas en la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Si es tan amable de llevarme con el chaval, se requiere su presencia en Hogwarts."

Petunia cerró los ojos y palideció.

* * *

Gracias a Gandulfo, Remus–lupin–black-darkq, y jarlaxe-Bregan.

* * *


	19. ¿Has Tenido Uno De Esos Días?

**

* * *

****REALIZATIONS** por Wishweaver 

Traducido por **_Ianthe_**

**

* * *

**  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y ninguno de los otros personajes, ubicación o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los libros de J. K. Rowling son míos. El inicio de este capítulo es un extracto del Cáliz de Fuego. También hay más adelante otras dos líneas del último capítulo. También están marcados con una

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19 - ¿Has Tenido Uno de Ésos Días?**

Viernes, 21 de Julio de 1995.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'Creo que no'" exigió una voz sumamente indignada, rompiendo la calma después del ajetreo de la hora de la comida en el comedor del Caldero Chorreante.

Tom suspiró cuando se encaró con la furiosa bruja rubia que estaba enfrente de él. "Casandra, sé razonable," comenzó, pero ella lo cortó, sus ojos de color humo gris brillaban furiosamente.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Mis Galeones no son oro suficiente para ti?" exigió ella, agitando su monedero y tirándolo encima de la barra con disgusto. "¿Quieres mirar uno? ¿Asegurarte de que no es falso?"

"¿Por supuesto que no, pero--"

"¿Cuál es la tarifa del chico? Estoy segura de que Marty podrá superarla. Demonios, ¡seguramente incluso doblarla!"

Tomo movió negativamente la cabeza, e hizo pequeños gestos apaciguadores con sus manos. "No es asunto de dinero, Cassie. ¡Tú, Martin y Silas han sido buenos clientes durante años!" dijo apaciguadoramente, tratando de calmarla.

Casandra Wallis usualmente era bastante fácil de tratar, siempre que te mantuvieras alejado de ciertos temas delicados. El dinero era el primero en la lista. Hogwarts era la segunda que más se le acercaba. Ella no había regresado al Castillo después de su quinto año, cuando la inesperada muerte de su padre había descargado un duro golpe que había hecho estragos en las finanzas de la familia. Ahora las cosas parecían estar mejor para ella, pero, por razones que Tom no conocía, ella no había hecho ningún intento por completar su educación mágica.

Era una verdadera pena. Evidentemente a ella lo había hecho muy bien en sus OWLS. Tom no sabía exactamente cómo funcionaban esas cosas, pero estimaba que realmente todo lo que tendría que hacer era estudiar duro y pasar sus NEWTS. Era algo más allá de su comprensión por qué, tres veranos más tarde, ella todavía no había seguido ese curso de acción.

"¿Qué es, entonces?" exigió saber Casandra, recogiendo su monedero y volviendo a ponérselo en su cinto. "¡Maldita sea, Tom! ¡Necesitamos la ayuda! ¡No creo que nunca hemos estado tan faltos de personal! Sean tiene la gripe, y Bryce y Tammy se fueron inesperadamente. Ni siquiera tuvieron la cortesía de avisar con unos cuantos días de anticipación", refunfuñó ella poniendo las manos sobre sus cabezas y enfrentándolo. "En la calle dicen que el chico está dispuesto, y que trabaja duro. ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos programar algo de su tiempo?"

Tom peleó con la urgencia de suspirar nuevamente. Lancaster's, la tienda para la que ella trabajaba, realmente era muy agradable. Vendían una amplia variedad de adminículos mágicos, y llevaban una línea especializada de ropa encantada. Tom estaba absolutamente seguro de que Harry no tendría ningún problema en seleccionar en encontrar una cosa u otra que le gustaría ganar, incluso si no estaba precisamente relacionado con la escuela o, como había precisado Casandra, ellos podrían simplemente pagarle.

No, la tienda no era el problema, era la ubicación.

Lancaster's estaba en el Callejón Knockturn.

Contrario a la creencia popular, una tienda en el Callejón Knockturn no era automáticamente una guarida de iniquidad. Lancaster's era aceptable. La tienda de pociones que manejaba el Removedor de Cicatrices estaba bien. Incluso había un racimo de almacenes, más a lo lejos, hacia abajo, que formaban una especie de clase de tipo "industrial". Se especializaban en productos profesionales fuertes que requerían una cuidadosa dirección, que eran un poco demasiado potentes para el uso casual.

Tomo dirigía a los magos a las tiendas del Callejón Knockturn más a menudo de lo que uno podía pensar. De hecho, él había referido al Guardían de las Llaves de Hogwarts, Rubeus Garrid, a un fabricante de pociones en el área industrial algunos veranos atrás. El semi – gigante había estado luchando con una plaga de babosas que se comían las hojas tiernas de las coles de la escuela, y los repelentes caseros que había probado simplemente no habían dado resultado.

No, eran algunas de las _otras_ tiendas, Borgin y Burkes por ejemplo, y la muchedumbre que atraían las que daban al Callejón Knockturn una reputación poco recomendable. Tom recorrió con el pensamiento esos lugares y las cosas que vendían. Desafortunadamente, puesto que algunos de ellos estaban situados cerca de la intersección donde el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Knockturn se encontraban, desalentaban el tráfico casual a pie, y hacían a los negocios más "respetables" dependientes de anuncios y referencias.

El ligero golpetear de un pie trajo a Tom nuevamente de regreso al presente. Con sentimiento de culpabilidad, se dio cuenta de que había guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo. Cuando alzó la vista, Casandra lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha.

"¿Es porque está en el Callejón Knockturn?" lo desafió ella.

Bien, no hay por qué mentir, pensó Tom, suspirando pesadamente. "Sí," admitió tristemente.

"¡Tom!" Cass ahora parecía ofendida, y la incredulidad que se delataba en su voz la hicieron sonar como si fuera una acusación. "¡Martin Lancaster dirige un negocio perfectamente respetable y tú lo sabes!" señaló ella, fieramente protectora del hombre que le había dado un trabajo y una oportunidad cuando ella tuvo que abandonar su educación mágica. "¡Nosotros no abastecemos a los locos que quieren dagas envenenadas y joyas malditas, y todas esas otras porquerías! ¡El niño estaría perfectamente seguro!" "Ya lo sé dijo Tom, arrepentido. "Pero el hecho sigue estando ahí, el Callejón Knockturn puede ser un lugar peligroso. Me preocupo por la seguridad del chico fuera de la tienda, ¡y simplemente no tengo tiempo para escoltarlo!"

"¡Entonces envíalo por la red Flú!, lo contradijo ella, exasperada. "Así es como llegan la mayoría de los clientes, de todos modos." Ella giró sus ojos, ante la sorprendida mirada del viejo mago. "¡Honestamente, Tom! Marty no tiene seis chimeneas separadas conectadas a la red sólo para realzar la decoración, tú sabes."

Tom se quedó sin palabras, encontrando que no había mucho que pudiera decir ante eso. Era una buena solución, después de todo. Se sintió agradecido de que le ahorraran pensar en una excusa cuando la puerta que daba al Callejón Diagon se abrió y volvió a cerrarse con un golpe seco, haciendo tintinear las campanas y crujir ruidosamente la madera.

Él y Cassandra apenas tuvieron tiempo para volverse hacia lo que los había interrumpido antes de que el _olor_ los golpeara. _¡MERLÍN!_ Jadeó Tom, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con una mano y parpadeando con los ojos llorosos, mientras que Cassie soltó un grito ahogado y se ponía una mano delante de la cara. No era precisamente un _mal olor_… simplemente… muy fuerte.

Ahora se podía oír pasos en la obscuridad, y refunfuños acercándose cada vez más. ¿Qué, en el nombre de los dioses acababa de entrar en su pub? "¡Cielos! Creo que ha exagerado un poco con el agua de colonia, compañero." Logró graznar Tom.

"Sí, muchas gracias, Tom, por ese amable cumplido."

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, a pesar del malestar. "¡¿¿Sparky??!" dijo incrédulo, antes de cubrirse la boca para ocultar su risa.

Oh, sí. A pesar de la desacostumbrada nota de sarcasmo en su voz, ciertamente era Harry. Ahora estaba de pie, delante de los otros dos, y parecía muy ofendido, con los brazos cruzados defensivamente sobre el pecho. Estaba completamente empapado en una especie de líquido viscoso, apestaba hasta el techo, y para agregar el insulto a la herida, su piel, ropas y zapatos, estaban teñidos de un delicado color rosa.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió? Preguntó Tom tragándose la risa, pero incapaz de ocultar una amplia sonrisa de su rostro.

Harry torció la boca y arrugó la nariz con gesto de repungnancia. "Me temo que no," masculló.

"No lo creía de todos modos," dijo Tom jovialmente, entonces recordó a la bruja que tenía a un lado suyo. "Cassandra Wallis, éste es Jim Patterson, mejor conocido como Sparky", dijo, indicando a Harry con un gesto.

"Un placer," dijo Cassie, sonriendo diabólicamente ante la confusión de Harry, cuando éste se miró la mano que sacó para estrecharlo, algo pegajosa. "Realmente te metes en tu trabajo, por lo que veo," comentó ella jocosamente, ganándose una mirada avergonzada de Potter, mientras éste se limpiaba la mano en la pierna de sus pantalones vaqueros, intentando limpiarse lo más posible antes de estrecharle la mano. Ella pareció divertida cuando él le cogió la mano ligeramente y la soltó casi de inmediato.

"Realmente, ésta fue una especia de ocasión especial," contestó el muchacho con una media sonrisa desconcertada. Cuando ella alzó una ceja interrogativamente, él le explicó algo. "Un par de tontos trataban de entregar algunas soluciones ultra-concentradas de olor a la señora Fillmore pero tenían una dirección incorrecta," dijo sin darle importancia, refiriéndose a la encargada de la tienda de pociones del Callejón Diagon. "Buscaban una tienda en el Callejón Knockturn."

_Oh, sí, _pensó Cassandra, distraídamente, recordando a uno de los fabricantes de pociones del Callejón Knockturn que mencionó que necesitaba substituir unos artículos. ¡Puaj! ¡No es extraño que el olor sea tan fuerte! Él había estado hablando del tipo de desodorantes que se hacían muy resistentes, que se usaban en los lugares públicos y cosas de ese tipo.

Tom, mientras tanto, vio una oportunidad. Quería hablar con Harry acerca de la localización de Lancaster's antes de que Cassi pidiera que la agregaran a su programa. "Erm, no quiero ser grosero, Sparky," lo cortó Tom, antes de que el muchacho pudiera continuar, "pero si ésta va a ser una larga historia, realmente te agradecería si fueras primero a tu cuarto y te dieras un baño-" Así. Probablemente ella no querría esperar. Él hablaría con Harry,y podrían enviar su negativa por vía lechuza, o por polvos Flú más adelante.

Harry, por supuesto, tuvo que elegir ese preciso momento para ponerse difícil. Se detuvo un momento, inicialmente luciendo un poco desorientado, después, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar malévolamente. "¿Y desperdiciar todo este ambientador?" preguntó, aparentemente horrorizado ante la idea. "Creo que primero me convendría darme una vueltita por aquí. El Caldero Chorreante huele mucho a moho, ¿no le parece?"

"Sparky," dijo Tom en un tono que pretendía ser de advertencia.

Harry no le hizo caso y continuó especulando. "¿Y no dijiste que serviríamos pescado y papas fritas esta tarde?" preguntó alegremente. "Podría venir muy oportunamente, sabes," él sonrió, apuntando a Tom con un dedo.

"Sparky," casi gimió Tom, sabiendo de seguro que las cosas estaban a punto de salírsele de control. Ella le preguntaría, y él aceptaría sin pensar en interrogarla antes, especialmente si ella recalcaba cuánto necesitaban la ayuda. Entonces estaría condenado. Comenzaba a considerar arrastrar personalmente al muchacho a la cocina, cuando Cassie vino inesperadamente en su ayuda.

"Oh, déjalo refrescar el lugar si quiere, Tom," dijo ella, alegremente. "Una vez que te acostumbras al olor, no es tan malo. Rosa té, ¿no?" dijo ella, oliendo delicadamente, y haciendo la última aspiración en dirección a Potter.

Harry pareció mortificado, y Tom la miró incrédulamente.

"Además," ronroneó ella con una ronca risita ahogada, alzándose y dándole a la camisa de Harry un pequeño pellizquito retorcido, "no he conocido a muchos chicos de su edad que estén tan cómodos usando el rosa."

Tom hizo sonrió ampliamente cuando la mortificación de Harry se convirtió en un creciente horror, y prorrumpió en risas cuando l muchacho murmuró algo como, "creo que iré a darme el baño ahora," y huyó por la cocina. "Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte," amonestó ligeramene a su compañera cuando logró controlar su risa.

La bruja rubia se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. "Funcionó, ¿no?" dijo ella, sonriendo alegremente. "ahora, ¿qué te parece si me dar una cerveza de mantequilla mientras espero?"

* * *

Cuando Harry se metió en su cuarto, pocos minutos después, Patches se despertó de golpe y gruñó amenazadoramente, y Hedwig le echó un vistazo y parpadeó significativamente, antes de meter aún más su cabeza debajo de su ala. 

"Bien, bien, ya tengo la idea," dijo Harry, alzando sus manos en gesto de derrota mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. "¿Por lo menos se me permite esperar a que se caliente el agua antes de meterme?" pidió, medio bromeando.

"¡Cielos, Sparky! ¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Cristal desde el espejo del vestidor, deteniendo momentáneamente su avance.

"Un pequeño accidente, Crys. Nada de qué preocuparse," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia, antes de darle una sonrisa de disculpa. "No quiero parecer grosero, pero realmente necesito limpiarme."

Ahora había una subestimación. Al principio, la esencia había sido algo gruesa y pegajosa. Ahora que se había fijado un poco, tenía una sensación tiesa, levemente a miel de arce medio seca. Sí una buena restregada definitivamente era lo indicado.

"Por supuesto, amor. Lamento molestarte. Volveré más tarde y les diré a los otros que estás, ah_, indispuesto_ en este momento, " se despidió ella con una risa plateada.

"Gracias, Crystal. Eres todo corazón," murmuró Harry, mirando cómo ella se iba antes de pasar al cuarto de baño y abrir la ducha.

Mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua, Harry se miró atentamente en el espejo del gabinete de medicinas, y experimentalmente se jaló un poco el pegoste de su cara. No estaba totalmente seca, pero por lo menos ya no parecía gotear más. Eso era del todo bueno, realmente. Con suerte, no habría seguido regándose en el interior. No era tanto que a Harry le importara el trabajo de quitarlo, pero no deseaba tener que limpiar el comedor, la cocina… y las escaleras de atrás... y su cuarto… _otra_ vez.

_¡Eurgh! _Harry parpadeó los ojos llorosos y se cerró la nariz con los dedos. El pequeño cuarto de baño no tenía ninguna ventilación apreciable, y estaba bastante encerrado ahí dentro, especialmente puesto que había cerrado la puerta. Impacientemente, comprobó nuevamente la temperatura del agua. Los magos del servicio de entregas y la señora Fillmore le habían asegurado que la poción era soluble en agua, y que una buena ducha caliente, lo dejarían bien en un rato. También habían estado bastante seguros de que el suave color rosado de la mezcla causado por los pétalos de rosa, no eran como un tinte, así que la descoloración de su piel y sus ropas no debía ser permanente.

_¡Espero que tengan razón! _pensó Harry, preocupado, mientras que se echaba un vistazo hacia la parte inferior. Además del hecho de que no quería tener la cara y los brazos rozados (aunque contaba con que podría explicarse como quemadura) temía que el desgraciado accidente hubiera arruinado las ropas nuevas que había estado usando. El viaje de compras con la Dra. Granger había sido divertido y todo eso, pero todavía no tenía planeado el tener que salir a comprar reemplazos.

Sonriendo pesarosamente, recordó a las personas que lo habían señalado con un dedo que soltado exclamaciones a su paso mientras él se apresuraba a volver al Caldero Chorreante. Había sido un poco molesto al principio, al traerle desagradables recuerdos de cómo se habían burlado de él y lo habían aislado en la escuela primaria muggle.

Por supuesto, mentiría si dijera que los comerciantes del Callejón Diagon no tenían un motivo válido para reírse. Seguramente no todos los días veían a un mago embutido en color rosa pasar por sus vitrinas. Realmente no estaba tan mal. No era precisamente agradable, pero nadie había sido deliberadamente cruel. La mayoría había intentado sofocar su risa, y algunos incluso se condolieron de su problema.

Por lo menos había sido mejor que ser reconocido como el Niño – Que- Vivió, pensó Harry con un resoplido sacándose con la punta del pie los zapatos y quitándose la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros. Suponía que la fama tenía sus puntos buenos, pero también tenía una definida desventaja, a pesar de lo que pensara su amigo Ron.

Susurros y señalamientos lo seguía a todas partes eran molestos, pero lo peor, lo que detestaba por completo, era cuando la gente lo miraba. Era más que un poco incómodo el ser mirado con respeto, temor, curiosidad, disgusto o pena. Lo peor de todo, era que siempre le hacía preguntarse si su tía Petunia tenía razón después de todo. No parecía ser precisamente alguien "normal" incluso en el Mundo Mágico.

El constante empañamiento del espejo, y el calor y la humedad crecientes, anunciaron más claramente que las palabras que el agua estaba lista. Agradecido de que algo lo distrajera de la decididamente melancólica trayectoria por la que estaban descendiendo sus pensamientos, Harry terminó rápidamente de desnudarse. Miró la pila de ropa de color de rosa algo _fragante_ por un segundo, entonces se encogió de hombros y dejó ésta en la entrada de la dicha antes de meterse.

Según lo prometido, casi tan pronto como percibió el agua caliente, la solución viscosa comenzó a disolverse. Después de lavarse la cara, Harry miró, divertido, cómo le corría por los brazos y goteaba por su cabello, antes de coger el jabón y tallarse enérgicamente. Se encontró distraídamente recordando la escena de la película de _El Mago de Oz_, en la que Dorothy salpicaba de agua a la Bruja Mala del Este. _¡Me estoy derritiendo! ¡Derritieeendooo! _

Harry nunca había visto la pelí­cula, por supuesto. Tía Petunia nunca permitirí­a tales cosas en su casa, pero era una de las favoritas de Hermione y ella le había dejado tener el libro prestado por un tiempo. Realmente, lo había comenzado sólo por complacerla, pero pronto descubrió que no tenía problemas en terminarla. Ella, Ron y él mismo se habían reído mucho con su descripción de la película, y ella les había prometido que podrían ver el video cuando fueran a visitarla en vacaciones de verano. Desafortunadamente, los planes de no se habían dado, y todavía tenía que ver la película, o visitar a Hermione. Oh, bueno. Quizá este año…

Cuando terminó de tallarse y quitarse el jabón, Harry cogió la camiseta que había estado usando, y la sostuvo delante del chorro de agua. Al empaparse con el agua, ésta disolvió el color de la esencia rosa, y pronto pareció decididamente menos… de color rosa. ¡_Bien_! Pensó Harry felizmente. Una vez que estuviera bien lavada, debería quedar como nueva.

La camisa no era muy lujosa, ni particularmente cara. Era de hecho apenas una tela blanca sin adornos, con algunas letras negras, pero Harry estaba igualmente encariñado con ella.La había encontrado un una pequeña tienda de novedades, entre las camisas que se vendían con ingeniosos refranes entre otras cosas. Todavía esperanzado de que pudiera arreglarse una visita, Harry había decidido gastar un poco y compró una para Hermione en la que se leía _Tantos Libros, Tan Poco Tiempo_, y una para Ron que aconsejaba _No Dejes Que Tu Mente Divague, Es Demasiado Pequeña Para Que Esté De Paseo_, y la suya en la que se leía, _Estoy Despierto y Vestido. ¿Qué Más Quieren?_

Una visita parecía cada vez menos probable, así que Harry envió las camisas a sus amigos con su última carta. Con suerte les gustarían.

Pronto cerró las llaves del agua y colgó su ropa para que se secara. Fue en ese momento que notó que algo le faltaba.

_Ropas, idiota_. _Ropas secas estaría bien_. Había tenido tanta prisa en bañarse, que se había olvidado de traer un cambio limpio consigo.

Oh, cielos. Probablemente era lo mejor, pensó razonablemente Harry, mientras se envolvía la toalla por el torso. Sin duda no habría podido tocas nada sin ensuciarlo o dejarlo oloroso de todas formas. Con suerte Cristal y el resto no se aparecerían mientras se cambiaba. Eso sería vergonzoso, pensó Harry, echando un temeroso vistazo al espejo del vestidor para cerciorarse de que estaba solo. Así era, pero algo más lo hizo adelantarse, cautivado por lo que vio.

Como se había hecho la costumbre de cambiarse de ropa en el cuarto de baño desde el principio de las vacaciones, Harry no se había visto realmente en cerca de tres semanas. Oh, se había mirado en el gabinete de medicinas cuando se ponía los lentes de contacto, se cepillaba los dientes, y revisaba ru cara para saber si tenía granos, pero eso mostraba solamente su cara y cuello.

El espejo en el dormitorio principal era más grande, y mostraba mucho más, pero Harry no le había puesto mucha atención. Lo utilizaba para cerciorarse de que sus camisas estuvieran correctamente fajadas, y le daba ocasionales oleadas de cuando en cuando si pasaba cerca, o cuando charlaba con Cristal y los otros, pero eso era todo. Sabía cómo lucía, y no sentía la necesidad de pasar mucho tiempo mirándose al espejo. Era igual que siempre… o eso pensaba. Ahora que estaba de pie prácticamente al natural frente al espejo, había algo distinto.

Al enderezarse, Harry alzó una ceja y miró su reflejo con mirada crítica. Su primera idea fue si realmente se estaba viendo a sí mismo o si Cristal y los otos estaban ahí otra vez, pero no, realmente era él.

Wow.

Evidentemente, las comidas regulares, combinadas con todas las horas empleadas en acarrear y ordenar los estantes, y fregar pisos le estaban pagando de otras formas aparte de los Galeones y el crédito en las tiendas. Seguí siendo delgado, pero no más, y el adjetivo alto estaba comenzando a acercársele, pero parecía estarse acercando a la estatura "media", y como un extra, había desarrollado una ligera línea de músculos.

Recordando el accidente, las cosas tenían un poco más de sentido. La Señora Fillmore había estado en la calle, explicando su error a los magos de la entrega, y dándoles las direcciones. Harry, había estado atendiendo el jardín del Apotecario, había percibido pedazos de la conversación pero realmente no le había puesto mucha atención hasta que el sonido de las voces se volvió más audible y asustado.

_¡Cuidado! _

_¡Se está deslizando!_

_¡Agárralo!_

_¡No puedo sostenerlo!_

Los magos que hacían la entrega tenían cerca de seis tinas con ellos, una especie de encantamientos que se veían en ellas. Harry no vio de qué eran, pero cuando alzó la cabeza a su alrededor para ver qué era lo que sucedía, las tinas se balanceaban precariamente, y una buena parte amenazaba con derramarse en la calle.

La señora Fillmore y los dos magos que hacían la entrega lograron tener bajo control a cinco de las seis, pero la última todavía amenazaba con caerse. Dándose cuenta de que nunca lograrían cogerla a tiempo, se había lanzado a ayudar, cogiendo un extremo de la tina, y tirando con todas sus fuerzas. El envase había sido muy grande, y contó que necesitaría todo su peso corporal para lograr sostenerla, pero no lo lograría por completo.

Desafortunadamente, había hecho todos esos cálculos mentales basándose en su peso y su tamaño del año anterior. Ya no era un marmotreto bajo ningún concepto, y probablemente nunca sería tan fuerte como Gregory Goyle el desafiante luchador amigo de Draco Malfoy, pero había experimentado algunos cambios algo pronunciados en altura, fuerza y masa muscular recientemente. Cambios que lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

En vez apenas poder sostenerlo, se había desbalanceado cuando la cosa no había sido tan pesada como creía que lo sería. A duras penas se había equilibrado y la mitad de la solución le había caído encima antes de que uno de los magos que la entregaban pudiera intervenir y levantarla.

Harry sopló con una respiración enfadada y giró los ojos. Algunos de los otros olores no habrían sido tan malos. Wintergreen. Bosque de Pino. Demonios, incluso Fruta Cítrica habrían estado bien, pero _noooo_. ¡Tenía que haber sido el _Rosa Té_!

A veces la vida apesta,pensó Harry un poco irónico, observando que todavía olía un poco a flores. Perfecto. Ahora todo lo que le hacía falta era que otro oportunista le pusiera otro apodo. Con "Sparky" podía vivir. Pero algo como "Rosy" o "pinky" era totalmente inadmisible. Muy malo que no pudiera esconderse en su cuarto por el resto del día.

Aunque, esto otro… eso estaba bien. Sonriendo como un niño con un juguete nuevo, Harry se dio la vuelta, estudiando su nuevo cuerpo y forma, con franco asombro. Un sonido de burla le llegó de la dirección de Patches y Hedwig por un momento. Si alguno de ellos pudiera hablar, sospechaba que ambos se estarían riendo de él en ese momento, perro por ahora, ¡no le importaba!

Siempre se había creído un caso sin esperanza. Tan tristemente injusto. Suponía que estaba condenado a ser feo, delgado, bajito y en general físicamente deficiente por el resto de su vida -- o lo que ésta durara. El primer año no había sido tan malo, pero las diferencias de desarrollo entre Harry y sus compañeros de año (para Harry, de cualquier forma) parecían ser más y más pronunciadas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Aunque ahora…

Hmmm. Quizá después de todo había esperanza. Probablemente nunca tendría la altura de Ron, pero podría ser que alcanzara a Fred y George… o a Ginny… o a Pigwidgeon. Por lo menos, ahora era más alto que Peter Pettigrew -- no que eso fuera decir mucho realmente.

Pensar en los Weasley le recordó a Harry La Madriguera. El verano anterior había creído que moriría de vergüenza terminal cuando de alguna forma la señora Weasley había notado o conjeturado que estaba descontento con su aspecto. Quizás ella no estaba simplemente tratando de ser amable cuando le había dado un pequeño abrazo y le habá asegurado discretamente que simplemente él era uno de los que "crecían tarde". Cediendo a un impulso infantil, se cercioró de que su toalla se sostenía firmemente, e intentó imitar un par de poses de un sujeto musculoso antes de percatarse de lo que hacía y darse una palmada en la frente.

_¡No te dejes llevar por ahí Potter!_ Se regañó, después fué por un par de ropa limpia y se apresuró a vestirse. _Es una definida mejora, pero todavía tienes que mejorar. ¡Además, si no te cuidas, terminarás tan engreído como ese payaso de lockhart!_ Pensó estremeciéndose ligeramente, mientras que ocultaba la cicatriz debajo de una banda limpia, y se preparaba para bajar.

* * *

Sábado, 22 de Julio de 1995. 

Esto...

No tiene...

ningún...

maldito...

_¡sentido! _

Nathaniel Baker movió la cabeza exasperado, y miró su varita, que apuntaba inexorablemente hacia el mal. Cancelando el encantamiento, dio algunos pasos, después lo intentó otra vez.

"¡Señálame a Harry Potter!" ordenó, dio un gruñido de frustración algunos momentos después, cuando su varita dio un giro a su alrededor antes de reasumir si posición anterior.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" quiso saber el mago de cabello arenoso a nadie en particular, pues miraba las agitadas olas de la playa de Cottesloe.

"Toda está bien, compañero. Tomémoslo con calma," murmuraba Nate, volviendo a andar y dando golpecitos a su varita conforme caminaba como hacía cuando estaba pensando, enojado o nervioso. O las tres cosas, ya que lo pensaba. "Se te debe haber escapado algo en alguna parte."

Dumbledore se había puesto en contacto con él algunos días atrás, y le había pedido su ayuda para traer de vuelta a Harry Potter. Con facilidad había accedido a ayudar de cualquier forma posible, incluso cuando el habían advertido de la aversión de los Dursley a la magia. Albus le había dado el nombre del trabajo de Vernon Dursley, solicitando que evitara usar magia lo más posible. Eso a Nate le había parecido un poco tonto, pero había estado de acuerdo.

La había costado un poco de trabajo dar con los parientes muggles de potter, puesto que acababan de mudarse, y todavía no se asentaban, pero lo había logrado sin muchos problemas. El nombre de la empresa para la que trabajaba Vernon Dursley había sido un buen comienzo. A partir de ahí había sido cuestión de hablar con las personas adecuadas y de hacer las preguntas correctas. Había dado una pequeña caminata y había llamado a la puerta del nuevo hogar de Dursley, había contado con que podría enviar al joven Potter de regreso a Hogwarts antes de la cena.

Ya que había creído eso. Naturalmente no podía haber sido tan fácil.

Petunia Dursley había sido bastante cortés al principio, pero cuando se identificó como un mago y mencionó el nombre del chaval, se había puesto terriblemente pálida y nerviosa. Aunque ella se había recobrado rápidamente y le había dicho que Potter y su propio hijo Dudley, todavía no regresaban a casa de la escuela, y no estaba muy segura de cuándo volverían.

Cuando había preguntado si podía esperarlo, ella se había rehusado y había llegado a ser a la vez evasiva y temerosa, antes de correrlo con poco tacto y de decirle que ella y los muchachos realmente tenían mucho que hacer, cuando hubieran vuelto. Medio convencido de que la mujer tenía una gran necesidad de recibir ayuda profesional, Nate se había marchado, planeando volver a intentarlo más adelante. Mientras tanto, decidió probar suerte con el tío.

Teniendo en cuanto la reacción de Petunia Dursley cuando descubrió que era mago, Nate habría decidido probar un acercamiento distinto. Consiguió algunos documentos que lo identificaban como funcionario, y visitó a Vernon en su oficina, fingiendo estar allí por un cierto pequeño asunto con el papeleo de inmigración de Potter. Su intención había sido llevar a Dursley en una conversación amistosa, y entonces, casualmente sacar el hecho de que querían a Potter de regreso en Hogwarts.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

Vernon Dursley, como su esposa, se había puesto extremadamente nervioso y evasivo cuando había sacado el tema de Potter, pero su historia ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con la de ella. Según _Vernon_, Harry era un delincuente juvenil que asistía al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables. Dursley clamaba que el muchacho todavía estaba encarcelado ahí, y que ahora que él y su esposa se habían asentado, habían estado trabajando en encontrar una institución local para que enviaran a Potter. Habían dado con dos o tres, y en cualquier momento enviarían por el muchacho.

Ahora preocupado, Nathaniel se había despedido y se había vuelto a aparecer en la pequeña y aseada casa en los suburbios. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. La historia del tío no podía ser cierta de ningún modo. Harry Potter asistía a Hogwarts no a una institución para delincuentes incorregibles. Además, Petunia Dursley había dicho que lo habían inscrito en una de las escuelas locales con su hijo.

¿Trataban de ocultar a Potter? ¿Protegerlo contra magos tenebrosos? ¿O podía ser algo más?

Ceñudo, había echado a andar, determinado a sacarle toda la verdad a la tía de Potter aunque tuviera que maldecirla por toda la siguiente semana. Acababa de alzar el puño para llamar a la puerta cuando las voces el interior lo hicieron detenerse.

"Pero mamá, odio esta aquí!" gimoteó la voz de un muchacho. "¡Se supone que estoy de vacaciones, y los chicos son malos! ¡Era Harry al que molestaban en el regreso a casa!"

"Vamos, vamos, tesoro," se oyó la voz de Petunia Dursley calmándolo. "Simplemente necesitan conocerte, eso es todo. Aquí. ¿Por qué no vez la televisión un rato en lo que papá regresa a casa? Le haré un bocadillo delicioso."

"Aquí no pasan ninguno de mis programas favoritos," se quejó el muchacho malhumoradamente, pero Nate pronto oyó el ruido de la televisión de todos modos. Frunció el ceño, tratando de percibir otras voces en la casa, pero no parecía haber nada más. Encogiéndose de hombros, llamó a la puerta.

"Dudley, querido, ¿podrías abrir por mamá?" La voz de Petunia Dursley parecía venir un poco de más lejos. Nate contó con que todavía estaba en la cocina.

"Estoy ocupado. Haz que Harry lo haga," respondió el muchacho irritado. Nate alzó una ceja. Este chaval necesitaba un serio cambio de actitud. Petunia le dijo algo que él no pudo oír, pero que eiventemente había convencido al muchacho, porque momentos después, oyó, "Muy bien, muy bien," y el sonido de pasos acercándose. Momentos después la puerta se abrió, y se encontró frente a frente con un muchacho grande y rubio.

"Buen día," saludó, esforzándose por mantener una apariencia civilizada en ese encuentro. "Estoy aquí para recoger a Harry Potter para llevarlo con Albus Dumbledore. ¿Podría llamarlo, por favor?"

El muchacho tragó saliva temerosamente, después se había vuelto de un verde repugnante. "¡Mamá!" chilló, dándose vuelta hacia la cocina. "¡Maaamaaaaaa!"

Petunia se había asomado por la cocina para ver cuál era el problema. Cuando vió a Nate, salió rápidamente de la cocina, apuntándole con el cuchillo, y colocándose entre su hijo y el mago.

"Veo que los muchachos ya han vuelto a casa de la escuela," comentó él, tratando de salvar la situación.

"¡Pero Harry no está aquí!" había clamado Dudley confuso, dando una ridãulo espectáculo mientras trababa de esconderse detrás de su madre.

Sorprendido por unos momentos, Nate comenzó a preguntarle más cosas al muchacho, pero Petunia había rápidamente silenciado a su hijo dándole una patada con el talón.

Después de mirar a Nate por unos momentos, Petunia había perdido la compostura por completo. "¡Está bien! ¡No está aquí! ¡Él… él… se fué! ¡Cogió sus porquerías mágicas y se fué! ¡Siempre fue un pequeño y repugnante causa problemas! ¡Desaparece sin más que un pequeño adiós, me voy, y luego regresa como un mal perdedor, esperando que le perdonemos todo y que otra vez le abramos las puertas de nuestro hogar!"

Ella continuó largo rato más, chillando acerca de cómo Potter ponía desvergonzadamente en peligro a su familia antes de gritarle que se fuera y cerrarle de un golpe la puerta en la cara. Conmocionado por el encuentro, Baker se había puesto inmediatamente en acción. Había pedido ayuda de algunos de sus otros compañeros, y entre todos habían encontrado algunos hechos interesantes. No se sentía como si estuviera acercándose a encontrar _dónde estaba_ Harry Potter, pero tenía una lista alarmantemente creciente de lugares en los que _no_ estaba

No estaba inscrito en ninguna de las escuelas mágicas o muggles australianas.

No estaba enlistado en San Bruto.

No lo habían admitido en ninguno de los hospitales del área.

La policía local nunca había oído hablar de él.

No estaba en ninguno de los refugios, centro de atención o centros de detención juvenil.

Y nadie parecía poder recordar haber visto a nadie que encajara con su descripción, ni con los Dursley o solo.

Temiendo que Petunia Dursley pudiera haber dicho la verdad, y Harry estuviera sobreviviendo de algún modo en las calles. Nathaniel había hecho un encantamiento rastreado. El muchacho no habría podido ir muy lejos, no cargando con sus pertenencias y a pie. Había vuelto a aparecerse en la vecindad de los Dursley, y dejó que el encantamiento le llevara a los suburbios de Perth, y finalmente aquí,­ a la playa de Cottesloe.

En cualquier momento durante su vagar por la ciudad, había esperado encontrarse con un joven mago asustado, hambriento y con frío, quien habría tenido tiempo suficiente para lamentar su insensatez.

Con tal de que hubiera logrado arreglárselas solo, por supuesto.

Baker no podía decir que culpaba al muchacho, aunque hubiera sido el causante de todo, pero otra posibilidad que era totalmente creíble, era que la tía y el tío de Potter simplemente lo habían corrido de su casa. Su desconcertante actitud respecto al bienestar de su sobrino, y sus mentiras para cubrirse no eran anda tranquilizadoras.

Conforme caminaba, pensaba en lo que diría. Contaba con que tendría que acercarse cuidadosamente a Potter. Lo último que Nate quería hacer era asustarlo aún más. Tuvo tiempo para imaginar distintas aproximaciones y escenarios, pero el niño no apareció.

El niño no aparecía y había llegado al final de la tierra.

SI avanzaba unos cuantos metros más se hundiría hasta los tobillos en el agua del mar, pero su varita continuaba apuntando constantemente al noroeste.

Nate se detuvo y miró hacia el horizonte con creciente horror. Harry Potter no estaba en Australia.

Pero sus parientes sí estaban. Y estaba dispuesto a apostar a que mentían respecto a su paradero, y que lo sabían.

_Es hora de pedir refuerzos, _pensó Nate sombríamente, cuando alzó su varita y se apareció en su casa.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus amables reviews y su paciencia, gracias especialemente a Gandulfo, remus-lupin-black-darkg, Xela, y DValle. 

Les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. Discúlpenme por el tiempo que me tomó actualizar, pero se debieron a causas de fuerza mayor. Mi tiempo disponible se ha visto drásticamente recortado, así como mis posibilidades de acceso a una computadora, por lo que les pido su comprensión en los capítulos que me falta por traducir, muy probablemente me tardaré más de lo acostumbrado hasta ahora, pero no se preocupen, traduciré el resto sin lugar a dudas.

De nuevo les deseo a todos felices fiestas. _Ianthe.

* * *

_


	20. Tock, Tock

**

* * *

**

**REALIZATIONS** por Wishweaver

Traducido por **_Ianthe_**

* * *

**Aclaración: **NiHarry Potter y ni ninguno de los otros personajes, ubicación o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los libros de J. K. Rowling son míos.

* * *

**Capí­tulo 20 – Tock, Tock**

* * *

Sábado 22 de Julio de1995 

"¡Albus!"

"¡Albus!"

"¡Albus Dumbledore!"

"¿Qué?" parpadeó sorprendido el Director de Hogwarts, saliendo del sueño en el que había caído. No había dormido bien en las noches pasadas, y comenzaba a resentir la falta de sueño. Lo primero que notó cuando echaba un vistazo alrededor de su oficina fue a Fawkes que había regresado a su sitio usual. Lo segundo fue que el rostro de Nathaniel Baker flotaba en el fuego de su chimenea. Sonrió al pájaro de fuego y le dio una ligera palmadita de bienvenida mientras se levantaba de si silla y caminaba por el cuarto.

"¡Albus!" lo llamó nuevamente la cabeza de Nate, antes de que se percatara de que Dumbledore se aproximaba a la chimenea. "Acerca del maldito tiempo," lo reprendió con voz inusualmente dura. "¡Tenemos problemas, compañero, grandes problemas!"

"¿Qué clase de problemas, Nathaniel?" preguntó Dumbledore con cautela, su sonrisa de bienvenida se difuminaba rápidamente de su rostro, ante el conciso comportamiento del otro mago.

"He dado con los parientes del muchacho Potter –"Comenzó Nate antes de que el profesor lo cortara.

"Harry está bien, ¿verdad?" lo interrumpió Albus ansiosamente, la conversación que había tenido hacía unos cuantos días con Sirius, Remus, Arthur, y Arabella acudió inmediatamente a su memoria. "¿No lo han lastimado?"

"Me temo, que no sé cuál es la condición del niño," dijo Baker con pesar.

El ceño de Dumbledore se frunció, confuso. "¡Pero me acabas de decir que encontraste a sus parientes muggles!"

La mirada del mago australiano se endureció. "Oh, los encontré, sí," gruó despectivamente. "¡Un puñado de inútiles bastardos, todos ellos!"

Dumbledore sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando finalmente comprendió las implicaciones de lo que le decían. ¿Harry había huido otra vez? ¿Qué estaba pensando el muchacho? ¿Por qué no le había escrito de eso a nadie? "¿Me estás diciendo que Harry no está con los Dursley?" graznó con la boca seca repentinamente seca. _Por favor, oh, por favor, espero que haber entendido mal…_ deseó con todas sus fuerzas. _¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto!_

Sin embargo, Nate asintió, destrozando las esperanzas del anciano. Lo miró con simpatía mientras que Albus se dirigió a una butaca cercana a la chimenea y se dejó caer en ella. "Y todavía no es todo," dijo cuando el director estuvo sentado. "Por lo que sé, ni siquiera está tampoco en Australia," anunció después de una breve pausa.

_¡¿¿Qué??! ¡No! _Dumbledore se quedó sentado y aturdido por quince segundos completos antes de recobrar los sentidos. "¡¿¿QUÉ??!" rugió finalmente en voz alta, haciendo retroceder a Nate que estaba delante suyo. "¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Cómo salió del país? ¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde ha ido?"

"Albus, no tenemos indicación alguna de que el niño haya estado aquí para empezar."

El anciano director se frotó las sienes, sintiendo que estaba a punto de darle un dolor de cabeza. ¡¡NO!! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Ya lo tenía todo solucionado y aquello no era parte del plan en lo absoluto! Se suponía que Harry fuera recuperado de con los Dursley, reprendido por ocultar una información tan importante, y después, fuera debidamente perdonado y enviado a La Madriguera para el resto de las vacaciones. Como con ello parecía que todo el asunto podía quedar resuelto y olvidado, Dumbledore había ido al siguiente paso, y había estado trabajando en los intrincados problemas legales que seguramente vendrían el próximo verano. Debido a la magia protectora implicada, asignarle a Harry un nuevo guardián legal y quitarlo del cuidado de los Dursley no sería tarea fácil.

Dándose cuenta de que el mago más joven lo miraba con preocupación, respiró profundamente y asintió de forma tranquilizadora. "Por favor, comienza por el principio, Nathaniel," le pidió, procurando permanecer tranquilo y con la cabeza despejada.

Nate retransmitió sus actividades de los últimos días. Le relató su búsqueda de los Dursley y su contacto inicial con Petunia y Vernon. Le contó las historias en conflicto de los Dursley mayores, y lo que el desliz de su hijo había involuntariamente revelado. Para el momento en que relataba su segunda visita a Petunia Dursley, la voz del mago de cabello color arena, se oía casi estrangulada por la indignación.

"Esa tía suya está completamente loca. Tiene algunos tornillos sueltos en la cabeza, si me entiendes. Me dio toda una larga perorata que usted no creería acerca de Potter y de cuán horrible es, y de cómo había puesto a su familia en peligro intencionadamente…" Baker se interrumpió y movió negativamente la cabeza, después volvió a fijar su resuelta mirada en Dumbledore. "Cómo puede ella hablar de niños horribles -- ¿ha visto usted a ese inútil mocoso suyo? "

Albus asintió con seriedad, y escuchó cómo Nate había seguido la pista, y describía sus cada vez mayores suspicacias, y cómo había hecho un encantamiento localizador desde el vecindario de los Dursley hasta el océano sin éxito. "¿Has vuelto a la casa de los Durley?"

"Nah, todavía no," dijo Baker, negando con la cabeza. "Me aparecí en mi hogar directamente desde la playa, y me apresuré a avisarle por la red flú primero."

"Bueno. ¿Podrías tener a los Dursley bajo vigilancia?"

"¡Puedo hacer algo malditamente mejor que eso! Pensaba en llevar conmigo a algunos compañeros y darles unos consejos de pared a pared."

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes a pesar de sí mismo. "Simplemente, asegúrate de que no intenten huir. Necesitamos encontrar al joven Sr. Potter antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa."

"Quizá no, compañero. Todavía no puedo probar nada, pero creo que el tío oculta algo. Se puso terriblemente nervioso cuando el nombre del muchacho salió a colación, comenzó a balbucear acerca de cómo planeaban enviar por el muchacho tan pronto como encontraran una prisioncita adecuada." Nathaniel puso una cara de patente repugnancia. "No sé si ese niño no se ha vuelto loco él mismo, si ha tenido que vivir con ellos toda su vida. Si se ha ido, y puede arreglárselas solo. ¡Yo le diría que muy bien por él!"

Dumbledore suspiró. Las cosas no eran para nada tan simples. Haciendo a un lado los aspectos legales, la protección de los parientes de sangre de Harry era una magia muy poderosa, y no podía ser desechada a la ligera, especialmente ahora que Voldemort había vuelto. Por otra parte, Harry ya no era el desamparado bebé que había sido cuando Lily y James habían sido asesinados, y dado la reciente información que había salido a la luz…

"Tan sólo vigílalos por ahora, Nate. Quiero que estén donde pueda encontrarlos para cuando localicemos a Harry. Eso podría resultar difícil si huyen aterrorizados."

"No te preocupes, compañero. Le haré saber si ocurre algo de interés," Baker sonrió, se despidió y se fue.

Por varios y largos momentos después de que terminara la llamada por el flú, DUmbledore se quedó sentado y atontado en su asiento junto a la chimenea, mientras que trataba de procesar lo que acababan de decirle, y de ordenar sus galopantes pensamientos. ¡Harry no estaba con los Dursley! ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Harry _no estaba_ con los Dursley? Era incomprensible. Si no estaba con los Dursley…

Y no estaba con los Weasley...

O con Sirius...

¡¿¿Entonces donde bajo el maldito cielo azul estaba??! ¿Por qué no se había puesto en contacto con nadie?

Con una desacostumbrada y muy incómoda sensación de pánico, el anciano director se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba Harry o con quién estaba (si estaba con alguien), o de cómo se las estaba arreglando… Lo único que sabía de seguro era que Harry _debía_ de estar arreglándoselas de algún modo. Parecía estar perfectamente bien en sus cartas, y –

_¡Sus cartas! _

Con una velocidad que lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo, Dumbledore saltó de la silla, y casi corrió de regreso a su escritorio, mirando acusadoramente a Fawkes cuando lo hacía. El pájaro de color rojo y dorado eizó sus plumas como defensa, y trinó tristemente, atrayendo la atención del director.

"¡Tú le entregaste el paquete a Harry!" dijo Albus, al ocurrírsele repentinamente ese hecho. "¿Dónde está?" casi exigió saber el director, dándose vuelta para mirar de frente al fénix. "Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿dónde demonios estabas?"

El pájaro de fuego pareció encogerse, y adoptó una actitud alarmantemente humana de, "Oh, por aquí y por allí". Trinó una nota que sonaba divertida, y que casi parecía reírse de la agitación del anciano mago.

Sabiendo por experiencia que todavía no conseguiría nada de Fawkes, Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada de reprensión, después hurgó por entre la correspondencia de su escritorio hasta que localizó el archivo que contenía las cartas de Harry. Arreglándolas cuidadosamente en orden cronológico, echó nuevamente un vistazo en los pergaminos, tratando de leer entre líneas, y buscar cualquier subconsciente pista que pudiera haber dado Harry.

Había muy poco con lo qué trabajar. Harry había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en pasar debidamente lo que había logrado descubrir acerca de su conexión con Voldemort. Se mencionaba muy poco, y a su familia muggle, todavía menos. Aunque había una referencia en su primera carta, fechada el 6 de Julio.

_... lamento molestarle, pero han sucedido un par de cosas que creo que podría interesarle saber. Lo primero es, que tengo un empleo de verano. Sé que usted querría que me quedara cerca de la Privet Drive, pero mis parientes no me dieron precisamente una opción…_

Y una breve mención en una carta fechada el 15 de julio:

_Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle, señor, y espero que encuentre la información útil. Oh, y otra cosa… mi tía y mi tío han vendido su propiedad en Privet Drive. La casa está actualmente en venta. Si Voldemort está planeando atacarme allí, me temo que se decepcionará._

Dumbledore se fijó en la carta fechada el día 6. Cuando la recibió, también se había dejado distraer por las noticias de Harry sobre su cicatriz para notar adecuadamente la primera parte. Todavía después, había supuesto que Vernon y Petunia Dursley habían insistido en que Harry consiguiera un trabajo de medio tiempo. Incluso había teorizado que el propio Vernon podía haber arreglado uno en Grunnings.

_Mis parientes no me dieron precisamente una opción... _

Había algo en esa fraseología que a Albus no le gustaba. Normalmente un chico adolescente diría "me obligaron", o algo por el estilo si un padre o tutor los hacía sentarse, y se les decía, "Ahora, hemos decidido que tendrás que conseguirte un trabajo este verano, ¡sin peros!" Podía estar equivocado, peor parecía haber una diferencia sutil en lo que escribía Harry. Parecía implicar que se había visto forzado a actuar lo mejor posible ante una situación basada en los actos de sus parientes. ¿Harry se había encontrado con que los Dursley se mudaban y se había rehusado a ir con ellos? ¿Quizás le informaron que no iría con ellos, forzando a Harry de esa forma a encontrar los medios para mantenerse?

¿Y si ese último caso era verdad, porqué Harry no le había dicho nada a nadie? De ese asunto, ¿Por qué había mencionado esos hechos tan específicos y tan sólo esos? Si sabía algo sobre Harry Potter, era que generalmente sus actos tenían una razón de ser. Cuando el asunto de la piedra filosofal, la Cámara de los Secretos, Sirius Black y más recientemente, en torneo de los Tres Magos, se había sentido impresionado por la capacidad del muchacho de mantener la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros, y la forma en que podía determinar, casi por instinto, su siguiente línea de acción.

Por supuesto, también había tenido un cierto grado de ayuda y de suerte en sus logros. Probablemente Harry no habría podido pasar todos los obstáculos y encantamientos que protegían la Piedra Filosofal sin sus amigos. Y probablemente tampoco contra el Basilisco si Fawkes no lo hubiera cegado primero, y el inesperado efecto del _Priori Incantatem _había jugado un importante papel en su último escape de lord Voldemort el pasado mes. Uno podía decir que el muchacho era simplemente excepcionalmente afortunado -- como lo hacía a menudo Severus -- pero habí­a más que eso.

Un de los principales puntos fuertes de Harry, era su capacidad de improvisar y de mantener su ingenio en momentos de tensión. Podía tomar ventaja inmediatamente de alguna ayuda o distracción inesperada, y actuar en consecuencia, cuando su oponente todavía trataba de figurarse lo sucedido. Era un gran don -- uno que probablemente le serviría más adelante en su vida. Con tal de que viviera más allá de su décimo quinto cumpleaños, claro. Dumbledore examinó los hechos que sabía desde todos los ángulos en los que pudo pensar, pero todavía no podía encontrar una razonable explicación para el comportamiento de Harry. _¡¿Qué es lo que piensa ese muchacho?!_

Saliendo de sus molestos pensamientos, Dumbledore cogió su pergamino encantado. Aquello no era algo que tuviera que compartir con toda la Orden, pero obviamente necesitaban reemprenderse la búsqueda. Si las señales eran buenas, Harry todavía estaba en Gran Bretaña. Ni siquiera quería considerar el panorama de pesadilla de tratar de encontrar al joven Potter mientras que éste viajaba de regreso de Australia en su escoba.

El equipo en el que Albus tenía que confiar aquello era obvio. Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Arabella, y Severus ya sabían que Harry no estaba donde se suponía, así que no había ningún riesgo adiciona. _Bueno, quizás un pequeño riesgo_, pensó Albus, con una mueca, al imaginarse la reacción de Sirius ante aquellas nuevas. No necesitaba que Sybil Trelawney, la profesora de Adivinación de Hogwarts, le dijera que el padrino de Harry no estaría satisfecho con este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, y Albus no podía culparlo. Las cosas no habían estado tan mal en años.

Con un profundo suspiro, cogió la pluma, y garabateó una nota, pidiendo que el grupo fuera a verlo a su oficina a la hora en que Arthur salía de su trabajo diario. A cambio, les pedía que llevaran cualquier correspondencia que Harry pudiera haberles enviado, después mandó el mensaje. Se reclinó en la silla, y se acomodó para esperar sus respuestas, entonces sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre la pila de pergaminos.

_¡Por supuesto! _

Preguntándose cómo en la tierra había podido estar tan ciego, Dumbledore volvió a coger su pluma, y envió otra corta nota:

_Harry, _

_Necesito hablar contigo. Por favor, responde en este pergamino._

_El Profesor Dumbledore _

Lancasters, decidió Harry, mientras colocaba un paquete de productos de artículos de cocina, no era del todo diferente de los otros negocios en los que habría trabajado. Era más grande -- realmente, era más como una tienda departamental -- con un inventario más variado, pero los trabajos que le habían asignado eran iguales a los que habría realizado en el Callejón Diagon. La limpieza, el desempaque, y el almacenamiento no eran actividades que hubieran cambiado mucho, basado en su localización.

El almacén en sí mismo, había sido un shock, Harry se distrajo, pues se detuvo brevemente para orientar a una bruja y a sus dos niñitos a los baños públicos. Pensaba que cualquier tienda en el Callejón Knockturn serí­a húmeda y melancólica, llena de cosas horribles e innombrables, y de gente igualmente cuestionable, pero Lancasters realmente estaba muy bien. Estaba ubicado un poco lejos de la Calle principal, tenía una agradable atmósfera, y no se parecía en nada las otras tiendas que tan sólo abastecían a practicantes de las Artes Oscuras.

Ese giro de los acontecimientos había sido una gran revelación para Harry. Se había sorprendido un poco al encontrar a Cassandra esperándolo a su regreso al comedor después de su ducha el día anterior. Ella había estado sentada despreocupadamente en la barra, bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, y le había hecho señales para llamar su atención tan pronto como salió de la cocina. Tom había estado atendiendo a otro cliente, y para el momento en el que se habría apresurado a acercarse a ellos, Cassie ya le había pedido a Harry que fuera a ayudarles, asegurándose de remarcar cuán cortos estaban de personal. Al no ver ninguna razón para negarse, Harry había accedido a ayudar en lo que pudiera, sin ver en lo absoluto los frenéticos intentos de Tom de atraer su atención.

Torciendo un poco la boca hacia un lado, Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando recordó la reacción del mesonero ante ese giro de los acontecimientos. Tom no había estado contento. Era obvio que no quería que Harry se acercara al Callejón Knockturn, y que pensaba que Cassandra le había puesto una trampa para hacer que accediera a ayudar sin presentarle todos los hechos.

Ése era un matiz de la sociedad mágica con el que Harry todavía andaba a tientas. Evidentemente algunas palabras y/o actos, constituían una especia de "contrato obligatorio", mientras que otros no. Precisamente el año anterior, Harry se había visto forzado a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando su nombre había salido del Cáliz de Fuego. Harry había contado con que le prohibirían competir cuando Dumbledore supo que habría sido un error, y que él, Harry, no había metido su nombre en el Cáliz.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas no habían sido así. No importaba que él no se hubiera "presentado voluntariamente." Su nombre había salido del Cáliz, así que tenía que participar. Punto. Aunque su situación actual no era ni por mucho, tan seria, Harry tuvo la indistinta impresión de que si ahora cambiaba de opinión ose retractaba, se vería como algo deshonroso.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, el propio Harry había experimentado una pequeña punzada de inquietud cuando Cassie le había dicho la localización de la tienda. Todavía recordaba su llegada accidental a Borgin & Burkes la primera vez que había viajado por polvos flú. Su primera experiencia con el Callejón Knockturn había sido muy impresionante, y no precisamente de forma favorable.

Harry sonrió al recordar su equivocación. Borgin & Burkes habí­a sido (y probablemente lo seguía siendo) un lugar muy excitante, con sus cartas manchadas de sangre, huesos humanos, objetos malditos, y máscaras de mirada malvada. Harry, por supuesto, no había perdido tiempo en salir de ahí, pero el propio Callejón Knockturn no le había parecido ser mejor. La calle se las había arreglado de algún modo para parecer oscura y espeluznante, incluso a plena luz del día, y las tiendas y los paseantes no habían resultado ser mejores. De hecho, la primera persona que se encontró cuando se apresuraba a salir de la tienda, había sido una vieja bruja que llevaba lo que parecían ser uñas humanas enteras.

_¡Puaj! _Harry se estremeció ligeramente e inconscientemente se pasó su dedo índice por las uñas. Si eso eran realmente, no tenía ningunas ganas de saber dónde las había obtenido ella.

Afortunadamente para Harry, Rubeus Hagrid habí­a estado por los alrededores en esa ocasión. El Guardián de las Llaves de Hogwarts había llevado a Harry consigo y se había dirigido nuevamente al Callejón Diagon donde los Weasley lo buscaban frenéticamente.

El muchacho se rió por lo bajo cuando colocaba una cuchara que revolvía sola en un gancho, después se arrodilló y comenzó a desempaquetar ya hacer a un lado varias botellas de Removedor de Manchas mágico de la señora Skower. Realmente era divertido que tuviera que agradecerle a una peste de jardín por la oportuna llegada de su amigo. El semi – gigante Hagrid era bastante grande para cuidar de sí mismo, por supuesto, pero Harry dudaba que Hagrid acudiera al Callejón Knockturn regularmente. No, "su suerte loca" que la profesora McGonagall decía que poseía en abundancia, había acudido en su rescate una vez más.

Sonriendo cariñosamente ante al pensar en sus amigos, Harry dejó que su mirada vagara por las mercancías del Sr. Lancaster mientras que continuaba resurtiendo los estantes. Ya había identificado varios potenciales regalos de Navidad para la señora Weasley, y ardía en deseos de ir a La Madriguera para poder darse una vuelta por su cocina y ver si ella ya los tenía. También a la Dra. Granger y a Janet podía gustarles tener alguna de esas cosas, ya que pensaba en ello, pero Harry no estaba seguro de si se permitía introducir mercancía mágica en las casas muggles. Con los Granger probablemente estaría bien, pero Harry no sabía cuáles eran las reglas para tratar con niños mágicos cuyos padres todavía no lo sabían. Se preguntaba de si podría informar a los Wrights, o si la práctica común era esperar hasta que se invitara al niño de origen muggle a asistir a una escuela mágica. Quizás podría preguntarle a Tom más tarde.

_Tom. _

Suspirando un poco, Harry siguió recordando la "discusión" entre Tom, Cassandra y él mismo el día anterior en el Caldero Chorreante.

Como su primera visita había sido tan impresionante, Harry no había tenido demasiadas ganas de regresar al Callejón Knockturn. Tom había notado su vacilación, y lo había hecho retrocedes inmediatamente, diciendo que no debía de ser obligado a ir a dondequiera que se sintiera incómodo. Sin embargo, Harry se sentía mal de retirar su palabra. Había convenido a ayudar, después de todo, y por como parecían estar las cosas, realmente necesitaban personal.

Había forcejeado un poco, sin saber exactamente cómo procedes hasta que Cassandra se había apiadado de él y se había comprometido. Como había vuelto temprano al Caldero Chorreante debido a la desgracia del Rosa té, tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de la cena. Ella se ofreció a llevarlo a la tienda, presentarlo al Sr. Lancaster, y mostrarle el lugar, prometiéndole que si se sentía incluso ligeramente inseguro, podría volver directamente al Caldero Chorreante por la red flú, sin que le hicieran preguntas.

Ahía yacía la fuente de su problema con Tom. Había sido una salida fácil. Obviamente, TOm había esperado que Harry hiciera el viaje obligatorio a lo de Lancaster, y después se aprovechara de la oferta. Cuando Harry y Cassie habían vuelto, descubrió que Harry había desperdiciado una oportunidad de retirarse sin problemas, la cara de Tom se había puesto muy roja, pareciéndose preocupantemente al Tío Vernon en ese momento. Aunque Harry había defendido su postura. Realmente no se había sentido incómodo o inseguro en lo de Lancaster -- de hecho, todo lo contrario -- y a pesar de lo que decían el Ministerio de Magia y sus parientes muggles, Harry no era un mentiroso habitual. Había dicho algunas falsedades en el pasado, cuando pensó que sería prudente hacerlo así, pero esa clase de precauciones no habían parecido necesarias en ese caso.

Martin Lancaster habí­a dado la bienvenida a su tienda a Harry, después había comenzado a mostrarle el lugar y se había esforzado mucho en hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Era un mago valiente y medio envejecido con cabello grisáceo, pero su característica principal eran sus ojos distintos. Harry había experimentado un shock cuando se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Lancaster tenía un ojo marrón y otro azul. Para cuando terminó su breve recorrido por la tienda, durante el cual el joven mago se había relajado perceptiblemente, y no había tenido ningún problema en ayudar de vez en cuando.

Desafortunadamente, Tom los tenía, Harry habría podido golpearse con el pie por no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Sospechaba que el viejo mago había tenido ganas de gritar un buen número de cosas irrepetibles cuando Harry había vuelto con Cass, y le informaron de la nueva situación, pero asombrosamente, Tom no había dicho nada. En vez de eso, cerró la boca tan fuertemente que le chasquearon los dientes, indicándole a Harry que vigilara el pub y el comedor principal, después desapareció en sus habitaciones por unos minutos.

Harry movió la cabeza y sonrió suavemente al recordar la escena. Cassandra también había parecido acobardada por la algo violenta reacción de Tom, y había sido lo bastante buena para quedarse un rato. El par, ambos temiendo haber perdido la buena opinión del mago para siempre, había esperado con idénticas expresiones de perrito regañado el regreso de Tom.

Aunque en general no aprobaba las tácticas de Cassie, Harry encontró con que tampoco podía condenarlas como innecesarias. Había estado bastante contrita y se había disculpado después de la partida de Tom. Había temido que Harry no le hiciera casi sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de mostrarle primero la tienda de Lancaster, y Harry no podía decir con toda certeza que sus temores eran injustificados. Sí, ella se había esforzado mucho para obtener un par de manos extra para la tienda, pero ella realmente no había querido meterlo en problemas.

Tom todavía no había vuelto a ser el mismo cuando volvió, pero la escena que siguió había sido mucho más suave del o que Harry había esperado. Ahora más tranquilo, el mesonero había indicado duramente su reprobación por los actos de Cassandra y Harry, entonces comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente para controlar el daño. Había insistido en "conseguir permiso del padreo o tutor", lo que a Harry le pareció divertido, pero logró mantener el rostor serio. Después, Tom había comenzado a insistir en poner algunas reglas que dijo que podrían "facilitar las cosas", y "ayudar a tranquilizar a la familia si estaban renuentes." Harry, por ejemplo, debía regresar por polvos Flú directamente desde lo de Lancaster, sin detenerse en otro lado, y si no había forma de evitar que anduviera a pie, por lo menos una bruja o mago competente tendría que escoltarlo. Como Harry estaría en la parte más cuestionable de la ciudad, Cassandra no había sospechado del subterfugio, y había accedido fácilmente. Incluso prometió escoltar a Sparky ella misma.

En general, esa había sido una nueva experiencia para Harry. Frunció el ceño y se quejó un poco de las restricciones, diciendo que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse, gracias, pero en el fondo, se había sentido secretamente aliviado. Los límites de Tom realmente eran de sentido común, y no eran irrazonables, dado los tiempos. Había sido un interesante contraste con los Dursley. Ellos siempre se habían excedido algo en sus castigos, y las reglas que le imponían estaban diseñadas para mantenerlo aislado y humillado. Nunca se habían preocupado por su seguridad.

Harry terminó de vaciar la primera caja de la Señora Skower, y cogió otra. Había entendido y se había sentido realmente conmovido por la preocupación de Tom, no había podido evitar pensar que el anciano mesonero se preocupaba demasiado. Había logrado manejar con éxito la red flú esta vez, y el único problema con el que se había topado no era totalmente inesperado. Casi tan pronto como llegó, un anciano mago vestido de túnicas púrpuras lo miró sorprendido, se volvió y barbotó, "_¡No puede ser!_" haciendo que Harry se crispara en acto reflejo cuando los rostros se volvieron hacia él. Al mirar atrás, casi sintió pena por el pequeño mago que creía que había visto a Harry Potter. El pobre viejo se le había acercado excitadamente para saludarlo, pero cuando había visto las lentes de contacto en su rostro y los cristales de color marrón que no se parecían a los verdaderos ojos de Harry, prácticamente se había entristecido por la desilusión.

Como regla general, ser reconocido como Harry en público, aún cuando no iba de incógnito, era sumamente molesto, pero realmente era duro ser impaciente con los magos y brujas que se mostraban tan _genuinamente encantados_ de verlo. Eran mucho más fáciles de tolerar que los oportunistas como Gilderoy Lockhart y Rita Skeeter, y los miembros del público mágico que actuaban como si esperaban que le brotara un halo o cuernos en cualquier momento.

Había perdonado el error del mago de túnica púrpura, por supuesto, actuando como si eso el pasara todo el timpo. Realmente, _le había_ sucedido, cuando había comenzado a trabajar en el Callejón Diagon, casi se había aterrado la primera vez que eso le había pasado, pero por suerte, la bruja que lo había abordado había perdido el interés rápidamente en cuanto miró su color de ojos, y el trabajo manual para el que estaba contratado.

Gradualmente se había ido acostumbrando, conforme pasaban los días. Había un cierto ritmo en los encuentros. La mayoría de las veces, lo veían por la espalda, o bien tenía la cabeza agachada mientras que trabajaba en algo. De cualquier manera, típicamente tenía tiempo de arreglar sus rasgos en una mirada de desconcertada curiosidad antes de hacer frente a quienquiera que le hubiera hablado. Normalmente, no tardaban en concluir que se habían equivocado, se disculpaban por molestarlo, y seguían ocupándose de sus asuntos. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera tenía que decir nada.

Ahora estaba sucediendo con menos frecuencia, al menos en el Callejón Diagon. El cabello negro y revuelto lentamente comenzaba a implicar Jim Patterson en vez de Harry Potter. Todavía algunos clientes que iban al Callejón Diagon solo ocasionalmente eran cogidos por sorpresa cuando lo veían, pero a menudo, eran interceptados por aquellos que sabían, antes de que pudieran acercársele y desconcertarse. Además, cualquier mago o bruja digno de serlo, sabía que era demasiado pronto para que el Niño- Que – Vivió anduviera por ahí. Él típicamente visitaba el Callejón Diagon una vez al año, para comprar sus útiles escolares. El resto del año estaba en Hogwarts o seguramente escondido en el mundo muggle.

No, lo único de que Harry tenía que preocuparse regularmente era de las conversaciones. Los clientes, notó, actuaban como si los que se ocupaban de la limpieza y los vendedores fueran parte del mobiliario, y no muchos de ellos se molestaban en bajar sus voces, o de tratar de mantener sus conversaciones privadas. Como cada quién tenía su opinión del Niño – Que – Vivió, Harry las había escuchado todas en las semanas anteriores.

Si tenía suerte, los compradores charlarían de algo inofensivo, por ejemplo, de cómo Sparky/ Jim Patterson, les recordaba a Harry Potter, o de algo agradable, como que El Diario El Profeta no era más que un tabloide asqueroso, y que todos sus artículos eran basura. Una vez se preguntó si su cara le estallaría por demasiada sangre, cuando dos brujas adolescentes lo habían visto (como Jim) y habían comenzado a especular en medio de risitas, a su alrededor, si calificaba o no como "la más sexy bestia viva."

Si no tenía tanta suerte, las conversaciones tomarían un tono más sombrío. Harry se encontró con que realmente no tenía que leer el diario El Profeta para saber lo que se escribía sobre él. Los clientes que creían todo lo que se publicaba, suspiraban acerca del "estado mental de ese muchacho, Potter," y de si ya lo habrían admitido en San Mungo de por vida, o bien, acusarían a Harry Potter de ser una decepción y un mentiroso, una brima, o alguien que buscaba atención y gloria.

Era molesto y desagradable, y de hecho, Harry anhelaba poder detener el cotilleo de los chismosos, quitarse la banda de la cabeza y gritarles que dejaran de hablar de cosas de las que no sabían nada. No podía por supuesto, pero ¡oh, cómo lo deseaba! Por fortuna, nunca duraba mucho. Las charlantes típicamente cambiarían de tema luego de un rato, o continuarían su camino, llevándose la conversación con ellos.

En gran medida los más divertidos eran los que se proclamaban "observadores de Potter", quienes se desvivían tratando de atisbar al Niño – Que – Vivió, en el Callejón Diagon y los fines de semana en HOgsmeade. Puesto que generalmente mantenían su distancia, y no llamaban la atención de Harry o hacían algún intento de contactar con él, no parecía importarles si el objeto de su fijación era "perturbado y peligroso" o perfectamente normal. Harry había escuchado entre divertido y alarmado, cómo los magos y brujas que se entregaban a esa actividad, comparaban notas sobre sus hábitos y movimientos, como si fuera una especie de rara ave migratoria. Algunos de ellos estaban completamente erraron, pero otros se acercaban peligrosamente. Se preguntaba si eso sería algo sobre lo que debería llamar la atención del profesor Dumbledore, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo sin revelar su ubicación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos breve y repentinamente cuando oyó unos pasos firmes y un exagerado gritito detrás suyo. La identidad de los recién llegados pronto fue aparente cuando una familiar voz femenina excesivamente efusiva dijo. "¡Oh Cielos! ¡Ese es Harry Potter, sí! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Harry Potter trabajando para ti, Marty?" Harry puso la última botella en su lugar, después, giró sobre sus talones, y se volvió para mirar a Cassandra, y al Sr. Lancaster por encima de su hombro.

Harry giró los ojos hacia Cassie, porque había sido ella a quien le había dado por embromarlo. "Odio eso", murmuró, reprendiendo ligeramente a la bruja rubia.

"Sí," le contestó ella, con los ojos grises brillando de diversión, "lo siento, no debí embromarte, pero realmente te pareces a ese niño Potter por detrás."

"Eso me han dicho," había contestado secamente Harry, aceptando la mano que le tendían y dejando que ella lo ayudara a levantarse."

"Es ese cabello tuyo, Sparky," dijo Matin con una sonrisa. "Quizás deberías emplear algunas de tus ganancias de este verano para comprar algunos sombreros. Tenemos una encantadora selección en el pasillo tres, para que lo sepas."

Cassandra resopló a su lado. "Realmente es un poco excesivo cuando lo piensas," comentó ella. "¿Tienes idea de cuántos clientes han sido engañados lo bastante para creer que Harry Potter estuviera haciendo algo tan común como ordenar los estantes en esta misma tienda?"

Harry bajó la vista, y no hizo comentarios.

Martin, mientras tanto, admiraba aquél pasillo ordenado completamente. "Bien, no sé nada sobre Harry Potter, muchachito, ¡pero tu trabajo ciertamente es muy bueno!" comentó con su voz gravemente. "Estaba un poco escéptico de loso rumores -- parecían un poco demasiado buenos para ser ciertos -- ¡pero esto está bien hecho! ¡De verdad, está muy bien de hecho!" Se detuvo brevemente, después estudió al muchacho con una mirada valorativa. "¿Crees que Tom te dejaría quedarte un poco más tarde si prometo alimentarte

"Me temo que no puedo esta tarde, Sr. Lancaster. Me esperan en casa de una amiga, y realmente tengo qur marcharme. ¿Tal vez otro día?"

Lancaster asintió, "por supuesto, chaval. Debí haber supuesto que tendrías planes. Aunque no puedes culparme por intentarlo, y supongo que será mejor que hable con Tom y tu familia de antemano, de todas formas." Frotando sus manos enérgicamente entre sí, echó un vistazo arriba y abajo del pasillo en que había trabajado Harry con mirada profesional. "Parece que estás en un buen punto para detenerte."

"Sí, señor, todo lo que tengo que hacer es sacar las cajas vacías."

"Bah," dijo Martin, agitando una mano y quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras sacaba su varita con la otra. "Permíteme," sonrió, mientras apuntó al montón, y entonces las convocó y las desapareció." Simplemente estoy contento de tener el producto en los estantes para venderlos." Se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Cómo quieres que te pague?"

"Con crédito en la tienda, por favor sir." Harry sonrió mientras consideraba la enorme tienda. "Quisiera volver cuando tenga tiempo para echar un buen vistazo."

"Muy bien, " dijo Martin, convocando un libro grande, y haciendo una entrada en él. "Diría que te has ganado tus buenos ocho Galeones esta tarde. ¡Bien hecho! Regresa tan pronto como puedas."

"Gracias Sr. Lancaster, lo haré," dijo Harry, despidiéndose del comerciante con la mano y volviendo a dirigirse a la parte del frente de la tienda.

"¿Entonces estás listo para irte'" preguntó Cassi, señalando la chimenea.

"Sí," convino Harry, después se le ocurrió algo mientras que iban en ese dirección general. "Hey, Carris, ¿has hecho algo de cuidado de niños?"

La bruja rubia se encogió de hombros. "Un poco. Aunque no lo he hecho en un tiempo, a menos que cuentes escoltarte a ti de ida y vuelta al Caldero Chorreante," lo embromó ella, riéndose de la mirada exasperada que le lanzó Harry. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Una amiga mía del Londres muggle me ha pedido que le cuida por un rato a sus niñas esta tarde. Quiere pagarme -- no aceptará un no por respuesta -- pero realmente no sé cuánto pedirle. ¿Te importaría decirme cuánto cobrabas?"

"Depende," dijo cuidadosamente Cassandra, dándole finalmente a la pregunta toda su atención. "Había varios factores a considerar: si eran amigos, cuántos niños eran, cuán inquietos eran, cuánto podía permitirse la familia…" dijo lentamente Cassie, deteniéndose con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro. "¿Supongo que nunca antes has hecho algo parecido?"

"No realmente. Las distraje para que su madre pudiera hacer algunas tareas hace algunas noches, pero nunca he estado solo con ellas."

"Bien, no te sorprendas si te dan un poco más de guerra esta noche. Probablemente te presionarán, para ver cuánto les permites ahora que su mamá no está allí para poner orden. ¿Tendrás que alimentarlas o bañarlas?"

"No, su mamá dijo que se encargaría de eso. Tan sólo tengo que entretenerlas hasta que se vayan a la cama, entonces vigilar hasta que sus padres lleguen."

La bruja pensó de nuevo, entonces comenzó a tintinear los dedos. "Son amigos tuyos, le gustan las niñas, el dinero no es un gran problema, y no tienes que hacer mucho de trabajo extra, ¿correcto?" Ella esperó el asentimiento de Harry, entonces preguntó, "¿Qué edad tienen?"

Harry mostró con los dedos. "Una tiene diez, la otra, dos."

"¿La pequeña todavía usa pañales?" le preguntó ella, tratando de no echarse a reír a carcajadas cuando apareció una mirada de horror en el rostro de Harry. Él Asintió, recordando cómo Janet había mencionado que planeaba comenzar pronto el entrenamiento para ir al baño de Becky, Como Becky estaba físicamente lista, pero había considerado que lo mejor era posponerlo hasta que la familia estuviera asentada otra vez. "Bueno, es un poco de trabajo adicional, pero no es del todo malo," le quitó importancia Cassie amablemente. "Tan sólo es algo que debes tener en cuenta y revisarlo cada hora o algo así."

Harry sonrió. La tarde repentinamente parecía menos divertida y mucho más complidaca. "Creo que podré arreglármelas, supongo. Además, es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme."

"Diría que un Galeón por hora por las dos no es demasiado, querido," dijo Cassandra después de un minuto, pareciendo como si le examinara de arriba a abajo. "Mira," le ofreció, notando su rostro preocupado, "estoy segura de que lo harás bien, pero si me esperas un momento, veré si puesto conseguirte algo para que estés más confiado."

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, preguntándose lo que tenía ella en mente. La miró con curiosidad cuando ella fue adonde su novio, Silas, trabajaba. Era un mago joven y llamativo a principios de los 20 años con el cabello y los ojos oscuros. Harry no había tenido ocasión de hablarle, con excepción de cuando fueron presentados, pero le parecía muy agradable. Observó cómo conversaron brevemente, entonces Cass se apresuró a volver. "Aquí," le dijo, poniéndole en la mano una pequeña cosa plana y rectangular con borde de cuero negro. "Nos lo regresarás mañana."

Harry alzó una ceja, interrogativamente, cuando miró el objeto. No era más que un espejo liso, del tamaño de su palma.

"Está encantado," le explicó Cassie, viendo su confusión. "Dí mi nombre, y mira el espejo."

Harry todavía no entendía, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. "Cassandra."

Un segundo después, el bolsillo de Cassie sonó. Sonriendo, ella metió la mano y sacó un pequeño objeto redondo. Lo alzó y lo abrió para revelar dos espejos. Cuando miró el superior, su cara apareció en el espejo rectangular que sostenía Harry. "¡Hola!" le dijo, moviendo los dedos.

"¡Excelente!" clamó Harry, contento, ante su saludo. "¿Pero por qué tengo que usar el espejo de Silas'" Preguntó, obviamente un poco incómodo por tener que pedir prestadas las cosas de otro mago.

"Bueno, supongo que podías usar el mío en vez de ese, pero su espejo entra en contacto con el mío y viceversa." Cassandra movió la cabeza en dirección a su novio, mientras le pasaba amigablemente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry. "Silas es muy buen camarada, pero me temo que él no sabe mucho de pañales y miedos nocturnos," le susurró ella conspiratoriamente al oído, haciendo que Harry sonriera y lo ocultara con la mano.

"Eso está mejor," dijo ella aprobadoramente, alargándole el polvo flú. "No puedes regresar con esa pinta de asustado. Tom pensaría que te maltratamos o algo."

"Gracias, Cassie," sonrió Harry, sintiéndose repentinamente mucho más confiado mientras que echaba el polvo flú a la chimenea. Ella tenía razón. Podía ser que no _quisiera_ vérselas con los pañales, pero ciertamente, no era algo que _no pudiera_ manejar. Demonios, lo había hecho muy bien la mayoría del verano, comenzó a observar Harry cuando caía de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, saludó a Tom y fue a su cuarto. Se sentía agradecido con Tom y los otros comerciantes por darle una oportunidad, pero había sido él quien tuvo que mostrarse a sí mismo. Ellos no habían estado obligados a pedirle que volviera.

Realmente, era más que irónico, que tuviera que agradecerle por su éxito a su querida tía Petunia y a su rotunda insistencia en que las cosas fueran perfectas. Por hacerlo trabajar rápido y duramente, y él había aprendido un sinnúmero de modos de ahorrar tiempo cuando vivían en Privet Drive.

Tenía una alegre sensación que vibraba por el cuarto cuando entró en él, y saludó a Hedwig. Janet todavía no llegaría en un rato, así que se dirigió a su escritorio, predisponiéndose a comenzar su carta semanal a Sirius y Remus mientras que tenía tiempo. En retrospectiva, debía haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para durar. Todos sus sentimientos de felicidad y calidez se convirtieron en hielo cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el pergamino encantado, y reconoció la elegante letra cursiva de su director en la hoja del frente.

_Oh, maldición..._

* * *

"_¡¿¿QUÉ??!" _prácticamente rugió Sirius, lanzándose hacia el escritorio de Dumbledore. "¡Sabía que Harry no estaba en Australia desde hace horas, ¿¿y apenas _ahora_ nos lo dice??!" 

"Le envié a Harry un mensaje en el pergamino, Sirius, trató de explicar Albus, mientras que Snape y Lupin asían a Black por los brazos y lo hacían retroceder. "Te había informado antes si él me hubiera respondido. Como no lo ha hecho, o ha salido, o no ha notado que tiene un mensaje."

"Cálmate, Sirius, antes que Snape te lance un _Impedimenta_," siseó Remus urgentemente al oído de su amigo. "Sospechamos que Harry no estaba en Australia hace días. Tenemos hechos y pistas -- lo encontraremos. Harry sonaba muy bien en su última carta. Dondequiera que esté, se las está arreglando."

Sirius cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de asentir y de liberar sus brazos. "¿Qué has encontrado," gruñó en un tono apenas civilizado, tratando con Dumbledore.

Albus acababa de abrir la boca para responder, cuando de una de las pilas de pergamino en su escritorio, salió un familiar ping que marcaba la llegada de un mensaje. El cuarto no habría podido quedar más silencioso si el ruido hubiera sido el de un disparo. Como si fueran uno, el grupo se movió hacia la parte posterior del escritorio del director, para poder ver el pergamino.

_¿Profesor Dumbledore? _

Sirius y Remus sonrieron maníacamente cuando reconocieron la escritura de Harry, y los ojos de Dumbledore comenzaron brillar detrás de sus lentes de media luna. "Creo que pronto tendremos nuestras respuestas, Sirius," comentó. Cogiendo su varita, encantó el pergamino para aceptar múltiples mensajes, entonces, cogió la pluma y escribió: _¡Harry! ¿Dónde has estado?_ Entonces golpeó ligeramente el nuevo tótem en forma de relámpago que estaba junto a los otros, que adornaba la parte superior del pergamino.

Hubo una pausa, después, la respuesta algo insegura de Harry apareció con otro _ping. En el trabajo. ¿Pasa algo malo señor?_

Dumbledore suspiró. No había una forma sencilla de decir aquello, de modo que eligió el acercamiento directo. _Harry, sabemos que no estás en Australia con los Dursley. Díme dónde estás, y te traeremos a Hogwarts hasta que podamos solucionar todo esto._

Harry pareció vacilar largo rato antes de contestar. Cuando lo hizo, su mensaje no fue satisfactorio para nada. _No se preocupe, señor. Estoy bien donde estoy_.

Los adultos parpadearon colectivamente. ¿Simplemente se rehusaba?

_Quizás me entendiste mal, Harry. Me temo que esto no es un pedido_. Las palabras de Dumbledore, aunque amables, contenían una inequívoca orden como el acero.

Esta vez hubo una pausa un poco más larga, pero el mensaje de Harry apareció eventualmente. Sus palabras seguían siendo correctas y corteses, pero su estado de ánimo a juzgar por su escritura se había agitado. _Aprecio su preocupación, señor, pero a menos que haya cambiado algo de lo que me dijo en la estación de Hogsmeade, creo que será mejor para todos si me quedo donde estoy._

"Dame eso," gruñó Sirius, arrebatando la pluma de la mano de Dumbledore. _¡Harry, soy Sirius! ¡Deja de dar vueltas y dinos inmediatamente dónde estás!_

Arthur Weasley sonrió, visualizando los ojos de color verde intenso de Harry que se ensanchaban por el shock, y después se angostaban enfadados. Además de su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, Arthur tenía una gran familia. Había aprendido con los años que los últimatums y las amenazas generalmente eran ineficaces con la gente en general, y con los adolescentes en particular. Sirius y Albus iban por el camino equivocado. Volvió a mirar el pergamino cuando volvió a sonar.

¿_Sirius? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Quién más está ahí?_ Los movimientos de la pluma de Harry ahora eran rápidos y desiguales. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Asustado¿ ¿Excitado? ¿Aliviado? Esa imposible decirlo con seguridad.

Sirius miró interrogadoramente al director, y entonces comenzó a enumerar a los presentes en el cuarto y al recibir su asentimiento de aprobación: _el Profesor Dumbledore, yo, Remus, Snape, Arthur Weasley, y Arabella Figg están aquí_, le informó a su ahijado, antes de reasumir su regaño. _Realmente, Harry, ¿cómo te metiste en este lío? ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente que esto! ¡Debiste haberte puesto en contacto con alguien de inmediato!_

Asombrosamente, la contestación de Harry esa vez era más tranquila. Incluso un poco pacificadora. _Iba a hacerlo Sirius, pero fui lo bastante afortunado para conseguir este trabajo de inmediato. Las cosas se arreglaron, así que no quise molestarte. Sé que estás ocupado y todo eso._

_¡Oh, no!, _pensó Arabella con creciente horror, mientras que Remus y Arthur se miraron en sorprendidos, y Sirius farfullaba incoherencias, _¡ni siquiera se da cuenta de que él es la cosa principal que estamos protegiendo! ¡Que su seguridad es nuestra meta suprema!_

Sirius, mientras tanto, no silenció sus sentimientos. Volviendo a coger la pluma, comenzó a llenar la página con movimientos furiosos. _¿¿¿NI QUERÍAS MOLESTARME??? ¡¿¿EXACTAMENTE QUIÉN PROTEGE AQUÍ A QUIÉN??! ¡¡SE SUPONE QUE PIDAS AYUDA SI LA NECESITAS!! ¡¿NO SABES QUE TU SEGURIDAD ES LO PRIMERO?! _

_¡El Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que no me pusiera en contacto con nadie a menos que fuera una emergencia! _replicó Harry, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Snape había hecho un ruido impaciente en la parte posterior de su garganta, y había tratado de coger la pluma dándole un empujón a Sirius, pero Dumbledore lo evitó. Midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, escribió, _¿Y no crees que tus circunstancias califican, Harry?_

_No_. Harry debió haberse dado cuenta de que su respuesta era un poco sea, porque después de algunos momentos agregó, _señor_.

¿_Y puedo pedirte que me digas qué considerarías una emergencia?_ Sirius había reclamado la pluma, y sus palabras rebozaban de sarcasmo. _¿El maldito Big Ben tiene que caerse encima de esa cabezota tuya?_

_No hay necesidad de ser tan duro. ¡Ustedes estaban ocupados, y contrariamente a la creencia popular no soy totalmente inútil! ¿Te mataría decir un "bien hecho, Harry'" ¡Parece que te enfada que haya podido cuidar de mí mismo en vez de que sintiera que el mundo se me venía encima, o que me aterrara como un estúpido bebé!_

"Aquí, Sirius, déjame intentarlo," dijo Arthur, cogiendo la pluma con una mano cuando fue obvio que Sirius se preparaba para escribir algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría de por vida. "Cálmate. No dirá que no a esto," sonrió, seguro de tener la carta de triunfo. Cuando Black le entregó la pluma y se hizo a un lado, Arthur se adelantó y escribió: _Harry, soy Arthur Weasley. No tenemos construidas todas las barreras alrededor de La Madriguera, pero la casa está lista. Si accedes a permanecer en casa, ¡puedes venir a La Madriguera muy pronto! Incluso puedes venir esta noche, si quieres._

Harry pareció dudar por largo rato. Cuando finalmente contesó, sus parables parecían ligeramente dolidas. _Gracias, Sr. Weasley. Quisiera hacer planes para una visita, pero realmente no puedo ir esta noche. _

La mirada de shock del rostro de Arthur habría sido cómica si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria. ¿Harry se rehusaba a ir a La Madriguera? El infierno debía de haberse congelado. No había otra explicación.

Sirius volvió a coger la pluma, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo qué decir, Harry se le adelantó.

_Sirius, todos, detesto ser grosero, pero tengo que irme. Tengo otro trabajo del qué encargarme, además, estoy utilizando todo mi pergamino. No voy a tener nada para decirles sobre Voldemort si no paramos._

_Pero dijiste que acababas de volver del trabajo, escribió Sirius, precipitadamente. ¡¿Qué demonios tienes que hacer a ésta hora de la noche?!_

_Yo ando a la luz de la luna como un gato callejero, ¿no te dije?_

Remus y Arabella se miraron entre sí, después miraron temerosamente a Sirius, quien parecía estar a punto de que le estallara una vena. Afortunadamente Harry no esperó mucho antes de agregar algo más. _En serio, le dije a una amiga que la ayudaría esta noche. No es un gran problema._

Nadie parecía saber qué decir, así que Harry continuó. _Mira, me lamento tener que cortarte, pero si realmente necesitara ayuda, la habría pedido. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Además, si ustedes no han podido encontrarme, ¿qué oportunidades tiene el lord_ _Moldywarts? _

_¡Eso viene enteramente al caso, Harry! _le discutió Sirius. _¡Ésta es una época peligrosa para ti! ¡Necesitas que te protejan, y no estar haciendo quién sabe qué y viviendo quién sabe dónde! Ahora, por última vez, ¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁS???_

_¿Qué harás si te lo digo? _Se enfadó Harry nuevamente_. ¿Encerrarme en una jaula? ¿Envierme de nuevo con los Dursley? ¿Meterme en una bolsa y enterrarme? ¡Estoy… bien! Ahora, si me disculpas, la señora que solicitó mis servicios esta tarde debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento, y realmente tengo que irme. Sr. Weasley, por gavo, dígales a todos en La Madriguera un 'Hola'" de mi parte. Profesores, señora Figg, Sirius, Remus, que tengan una buena tarde._

"¡No! ¡Espera!" gritó Sirius, cuando salió del shock. _¿Harry? ¡¡¡HARRY!!! _

"Creo que se fué," dijo Remus innecesariamente pocos minutos más tarde, cuando Harry no respondió. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Dumbledore tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro cuando contestó, con partes iguales de exasperación, vergüenza, y extrañamente, bastante orgullo. "Ahora, Sr. Lupin, lo encontramos lo más rápido posible. Harry está bastante seguro por ahora, pero eso cambiará una vez que Voldemort ataque su anterior residencia, y descubra que está deshabitada."

* * *

Ese nuevo título a Lord Voldemort es un juego de palabras que me pareció intraducible, con el título de "lord" antes de éste, es una aguda burla a Voldemort, por la pretendida "nobleza" y "honorabilidad" de éste, aunque al parecer de Harry, está muy lejos de serlo.

* * *

Gracias a Gandulfo, Arwenej, the angel of the dreams y Liuny por sus reviews, no sé cuándo estará lista la traducción del siguiente capítulo, pero trataré de que sea cuanto antes. 

_Ianthe._

* * *


	21. Para Cada Acción Hay Una Reacción Igual ...

**

* * *

REALIZATIONS by Wishweaver. **

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capí­tulo 21 - **Para Cada Acción Hay Una Reacción Igual y Opuesta 

_El Archivo y Biblioteca del Censo es una oficina escondida y algo indescriptible, situada en lo profundo del Ministerio de Magia. Los mago y brujas ahí empleados, no pierden de vista a la población mágica, comparativamente pequeña de Gran Bretaña, manteniendo expedientes de los nacimientos y muertes mágicas, así como de los magos y brujas inmigrantes o que están fuera de Gran Bretaña, y de los niños de origen muggle, que han recibido invitaciones de que han sido aceptados para estudiar magia._

_Cuando un nuevo miembro de la sociedad mágica se da a conocer al Ministerio de Magia, le es creada una carpeta por los bibliotecarios del censo, y ésta es encantada para ponerse automáticamente al día, con respecto a asuntos de expedientes públicos._

_El comienza con información de carácter general que incluye los datos de censo normales (nombre, dirección, estado civil legal del guardián (si tiene), etcétera). Esta forma típicamente es completada y se le agregan las actas de nacimiento, papeles de inmigración, o las cartas de invitación / aceptación, para los de origen muggle, y cumple una función parecida a la de una guía telefónica muggle._

_A principios de Noviembre de 1981, todo el mundo mágico todavía celebraba lo acontecido en la noche de Halloween._

_Mientras que la mayoría de la población mágica se lanzaba a ala vorágine de celebrar su recién encontrada libertad, algunos miembros selectos de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos a toda prisa, discutiendo un despliegue de barreras, investigando encantamientos y tratando de decidir lo más pronto posible la mejor forma de proteger al pequeño bebé de cabello oscuro que ya era ensalzado como "El – Niño – Que- Vivió". Tenían que actuar, y actuar rápido._

_Mientras que Harry Potter pasaba algún tiempo bajo observación, para cerciorarse de que no había sufrido ningún efecto duradero de su reciente y dura prueba, su futuro había sido decidido. El señor tenebroso había perdido su cuerpo, y parecía que para bien, se había ido, pero sus seguidores todavía estaban sueltos, y podrían resultar ser una amenaza para la seguridad del muchacho._

_Para el momento en que había sido dado de alta, con una salud asombrosamente buena, ya se había convenido un plan de acción, se le habían asignado guardianes legales y en el lugar se había puesto una cantidad de sin precedente de magia defensiva._

_El ministerio pidió que sus expedientes fueran sellados, por supuesto, por razones de aislamiento y seguridad, pero antes, de que se le echara un encantamiento para mantenerlo cerrado, se colocó un cabello negro como el azabache, atado a una melena de unicornio fue introducido en el interior de su archivo. Al hacerlo, el expediente de Harry podría ser encantado para "vigilarlo", algo así como un sistema de alarma, y dado un cierto sistema de reglas y parámetros. Por ejemplo, si Harry no estaba en la casa, y sus guardianes no sabían dodnde estaba, sonaría una alarma, y un equipo de Aurores sería enviado para descubrir cuál era el problema. Si los Dursley morían, o el encantamiento protector de la sangre, que había realizado Dumbledore se rompía por alguna razón, se activaría entonces un mecanismo de defensa de mayor alcance._

_Para su crédito, el Ministerio inicialmente hizo un muy buen trabajo al guardar el archivo de Harry, el problema estaba en cómo los mismos encantamientos se habían realizado. Harry era un niño brillante y curioso, y tenía a "escaparse" a la menor oportunidad. Más de una vez, una cuadrilla de Aurores se habían aparecido en el lugar, listos para acudir en su defensa, y tan sólo encontraron que la "víctima", simplemente se había salido hasta el jardín del vecino de al lado._

_Si notaron la renuencia de Harry de volver al Número cuatro, o la mirada fulgurante y los labios apretados de Petunia Dursley cuando llamaban a su puerta, lo etiquetaron como simple exasperación. A juzgar por cuán a menudo sonaba la carpeta, se imaginaban que ella iba a traerlo de vuelta por lo menos dos veces más a menudo que ellos._

_Algo tenía que hacerse, así que se hizo una petición de que los encantamientos se sometieran a revisión para modificarlos. Desafortunadamente, para romper el sello de la carpeta de Harry o cambiar la magia en ella, se requería del permiso del propio Ministro, y de la concurrencia de loa mayores miembros del Wizengamot, así que la ayuda no había sido rápida en llegar._

_Desesperado, un bibliotecario finalmente había empleado una medida temporal. Después de que la carpeta de Harry hubiera alertado veinte veces tan sólo en la última semana, le había echado un encantamiento silenciador. El bibliotecario responsable, solamente se había propuesto dejarlo hasta el final del día, pero había estado ocupado, y se había olvidado. Para cuando el especialista en encantamientos fue a investigar el asunto, no parecía haber un problema que arreglar. Mientras que Harry vivió en Privet Drive, su carpeta sonó inútilmente._

_Cuando lo de su brazo roto._

_Cuando Dudley y su pandilla lo perseguían y maltrataban._

_Cuando los Dursley lo dejaban sin comer y lo encerraban, primero en su armario, luego en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley._

_Y cuando los hermanos Weasley prácticamente lo "secuestraron" el verano anterior a su segundo año._

_Nada, sin embargo, había sido lo bastante grave, o había durado el tiempo suficiente para activar completamente el mecanismo de seguridad, y accionar el hechizo defensivo diseñado para ocultar al Joven Potter si algo impensable ocurría…_

… _hasta ese momento.

* * *

_

Sábado 22 de Julio de 1995

_(... Sr. Weasley, por favor, salúdeme a todos en La Madriguera de mi parte. Profesores, señora Figg, Sirius, Remus que pasen una buena tarde.) _

Harry Potter garrapateó su adiós precipitadamente, soltó agitadamente su pluma, después se puso de pie y deliberadamente le volvió la espalda al pergamino en su escritorio. No podía lidiar con eso. No en ese momento. Estaba confuso y enojado, y ¡sí, maldición, dolido! La necesidad de distanciarse -- tan sólo mantenerse _lejos_-- casi lo abrumaba.

Sintiéndose ansioso, comenzó a pasear, tratando de gastar la energía nerviosa y ordenar sus revueltos pensamientos. No acababa de ser totalmente veraz con Sirius y los otros. Su inminente salida había sido una excusa conveniente para cortar el rumbo de la conversación. Janet llegaría pronto, pero no tenía que salir en ese preciso instante.

También, eso es algo bueno, pensó Harry pesarosamente, mirándose en el espejo y haciendo una mueca de dolor ante su aspecto manchado de hollín y la mirada casi salvaje de sus ojos. No estaba para acompañar a nadie en ese momento, y no era sólo porque necesitara arreglarse. ¡Janet podía repensarse todo el asunto y rehusarse a dejar a Kitty y Becky a sy cuidado si lo veía así!

Sí, y eso no sería fantásticamente genial, pensó el adolescente con un resoplido de resentimiento. Alguien más en mi vida que pensara que soy un completo inútil y_ -- _

_(¿Harry? ¡¡¡HARRY!!) _

_Sirius... _Harry detivo su agitado pasear, y suspiró cuando miró la tentativa de su padrino de ganar su atención en el pergamino encantado que estaba a su izquierda. Tocó levemente las palabras en la hoja, después miró el resto, dividido por una sensación extraña. Por un lado estaba enojado, y su orgullo todavía magullado por todo aquello. Los comentarios o regaños de Dirius, incluso escritos, lastimaban como ninguna cosa que los Dursley le hubieran hecho nunca…

_(¿Cómo te metiste en este lío?) _

_(¡Debiste haberte puesto en contacto con alguien inmediatamente!)_

_(¡Pensé que serías más inteligente que esto!)_

Por otra parte, se sentía avergonzado y un poco asustado. Se dio cuenta de que la buena opinión de Sirius era importante para él, al igual que Remus y el señor Weasley, y el profesor DUmbledore. ¿Precisamente ahora había logrado enajenarse a todos ellos? Harry alzó el rostro y parpadeó rápidamente, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. ¡No! ¡No se deshonraría llorando delante de todos! Pensó que el no ver las páginas le ayudaría, pero no fncionó. Todavía podía recordar lo que habían dicho.

_(¿El maldito Big Ben tiene que caerse en esa cabezota tuya?)_

_(¡Es una época peligrosa para ti! ¡Necesitas que te protejan!)_

_(¡¿¿**QUIÉN** ES EXACTAMENTE EL GUARDIÁN DE QUIÉN AQUÍ??!)_

Más de una vez en los últimos momentos, Harry se había sentido profundamente agradecido de que no estuviera sosteniendo esa conversación en persona. Abrió los ojos y miró las hojas de pergamino que formaban una transcripción estropeada y unilateral en su escritorio. Si se hubieran tardado más, probablemente una "¡déjenme en paz!" o algo igualmente ingenioso. _No se imaginaba muy bien qué habría pasado._

_(¿Dónde has estado?)_

_(¡¿Qué demonios tienes que hacer a esta hora de la noche?!)_

_(¡Deja de andar con rodeos y dinos dónde estás!)_

Harry hizo un ruido de frustración con la garganta, y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Lógicamente, sabía que no debería haberlos cortado de la forma en que lo hizo, y además, suponía que probablemente debería coger la pluma y disculparse, ¡pero al demonio con todo! Se le había estado haciendo más y más difícil el mantener sus respuestas civilizadas. ¿Qué acerca de "estoy bien" era tan difícil de entender, de todas formas?

_(¡Es una época peligrosa para ti!)_

_(¡Necesitas que te protejan!)_

Molesto, movió negativamente la cabeza, Harry echó una mirada fulgurante sobre el pergamino, que debería haberlo incinerado, antes de marcharse al cuarto de baño para arreglarse. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan trastornados, de todas formas? ¡Tal vez no había podido seguir las instrucciones de Dumbledore al pie de la letra, pero había hecho lo mejor que había podido, y había mantenido su promesa! ¡Deberían darle algo de crédito por ello! ¡De la forma en que actuaban, cualquiera pensará que los había actuado deliberadamente, desobedeciéndolos de forma voluntariosa!

Sin esperar que el agua se calentase, Harry la cogió con ambas manos y se la echó al rostro, entonces metió la cabeza bajo el chorro y cogió el jabón. _¿Qué deseaban de él, de todos modos?_ Pensó indignado. ¿Hasta ahora no se había probado ya ante ellos? Si había podido sobrevivir a Voldemort, un Basilisco, la clase de Pociones del profesor Snape, y a un montón de Dementotes, ¿por qué pensaban que _ahora_ no podía arreglárselas?

Nuevamente irritado, Harry cerró la llave y cogió una toalla del estante. Su primera noche en que regresó de Hogwarts, era algo en lo que evitaba pensar si podía. Había sido una ruina total, y era difícil recordarlo de todos modos. Además de estar física y mentalmente agotado, estaba empapado, medio enfermo y sufría de un ligero caso de shock.

Harry suspiró otra vez, mientras se quitaba las ropas con hollín y cogía unas limpias. Estaba escondido… oculto, seguro y lejos ese verano. ¿No era eso lo que querían? Callejón Diagon, o Privet Drive, ¿qué importaba? ¡Se había quedado en el Callejón Diagon el verano anterior a su tercer año, cuando pensaban que un asesino loco andaba detrás de él! ¿Ahora cuál era la diferencia?

El ir al Callejón Diagon no era algo que hubiese planeado, o una acción que pudiera explicar. En ese momento había parecido lo correcto. Entonces las cosas se habían arreglado. Cuando Tom le había dado los medios para mantenerse, la situación había perdido gran parte de su urgencia. Una vez que la crisis había pasado, no le había parecido algo digno de mencionar. Seguramente la Orden tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse que tratar con inútiles pudiera- haber – pasado.

Además de lo cual, una vez que tuvo tiempo de recobrar el resuello, su reciente abandono había vuelto a explotarle al rostro. Podía ser una postura infantil, pero Harry encontró que no tenía ganas de anunciar que lo habían hecho a un lado como desperdicios viejos, y deseaba mantener ocultos los hechos tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Inmediatamente él sería el culpable, pro supuesto. Se imaginaba que Dumbledore y los otros moverían negativamente la cabeza y murmurarían desaprobadoramente, y dirían '¿qué hiciste _esta vez_, Harry?'

Y si el Diario _El Profeta _lo descubría...

Harry se dejó caer en la cama con un estremecimiento, cuando los encabezados sensacionalistas le bailaron por la cabeza. Con su suerte, harían parecer a los Dursley como las malditos héroes por tener el "valor de reclamar sus vidas", o una asquerosidad como **¡LOS PARIENTES MUGGLES DEL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ REVELAN TODO!** Oooooh, sí. Los Dursleys no vacilarían en quemar su efigie, y _El Profeta_ estaría tan ocupado contando sus Galeones, para preocuparse por pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo, que el _abandono fuera ilegal_.

Dándose vuelta, Harry estiró los brazos, alzando los hombros, tratando de desaparecer los nudos de tensión que sentía en su cuello y en la parte posterior de la espalda. Bien, por lo menos de ese lado había venido una cosa buena. Todo el panorama era totalmente incomprensible, su mente todavía tenía problemas para pensarlo, pero si DUmbledore tenía razón, por lo menos ahora sabía dónde estaban sus parientes.

¡Maldita condenación! Pensó Harry débilmente, mientras se frotaba los ojos y repasaba mentalmente algunas teorías que tenía con respecto al paradero de su familia. Por lo que sabía, su tía y su tía nunca habían considerado siquiera el _visitar_ Australia, ¿y ahora _vivían_ allí? Ese pequeño fragmento de información que había parecido tan totalmente fuera de lugar, tan patéticamente absurdo, lo había dejado... bien, atontado, realmente. ¡Por otra parte, ciertamente no encajaba con lo que había encontrado al abrir la caja de la casa de la señora Figg!

_Y qué alegre revoltura ha sido eso, _pensó Harry, echando un vistazo de diversión al contenedor de apariencia inocente por el vestidor. La caja había demostrado ser un desafío más grande del que pudo esperar. No había ninguna razón u orden en el revoltijo del interior, y resultaba más que confuso, la señora Fig. debía haberle echado encantamientos para agrandarla y aligerarla.

Harry sonrió, recordando cómo había dado con esa pequeña información. Había sido la primera noche que había trabajado en la caja, con lo de encima, cuando esperaba haber sacado y clasificado todo en una hora -- dos a lo sumo. Había metido ambos brazos, preparándose para sacarlo todo inmediatamente, y se había metido hasta la cintura en la estúpida cosa. Había estado tan sumergido en su intento de hallarle fondo, que no había notado que se amoldaba a él. Tenía suerte de no haber caído totalmente en su interior.

Debido a los encantamientos, era imposible decir cuánto contenía la caja. El contenido estaba disperso, y era variado, pasaba por más o menos diez años. Había sacado por lo menos tres veces más de lo que la caja debería haber podido contener, ¡y todavía tenía más! A ese ritmo, le iba a tomar el resto de las vacaciones tan sólo el decidir qué guardar, y qué con seguridad podía echar a la basura. Había encontrado papeles legales, fotos, las cosas de su escuela muggle, _cada_ carta de Hogwarts que le habían _enviado_ a Privet Dive, y un montón de cosas diversas: notas, listas, calendarios, y demás.

Muy curiosamente, habían sido esos pedazos de papel dispersos los que le habían dado una idea en cuanto a lo que habían estado planeando los Dursley, y donde podían haberse ido. Harry resopló y giró los ojos, visualizando todas las notas y listas que había encontrado. La obsesiva planeación de su tía realmente había sido útil por una vez.

Un calendario, por ejemplo, mostraba que originalmente tía Petunia había tenido todas sus vacaciones muy bien planeadas. Además había hecho un horario a computadora, enumerando metódicamente lo que tenía que hacerse, cuándo y por quién. Dudley, por supuesto, no se había requerido que hiciera nada, pero se esperaba que Harry sí lo hiciera, y ayudara con reparaciones menores, y en el embalaje y para inventariar las cajas. Esta información sugería que originalmente se habían propuesto marcharse mucho más a fines del verano.

Otro papel que había sido particularmente esclarecedor, había sido de gran ayuda para ayudarlo a reflexionar lo sucedido. Con éste, Harry encontró que le habían ofrecido al tío Vernon una nueva posición en el trabajo -- una que requerirí­a reubicación. Tía Petunia era afecta a emplear listas de comparación para clasificar los hechos y tomar decisiones. Ella y Vernon debían haberse tomado ese giro de los acontecimientos muy en serio, porque la página contenía variaos:

Aceptar la nueva posición vs retener la posición actual.

Mudarnos vs. No mudarnos.

Quedarnos en Gran Bretaña vs viajar al extranjero.

Dudley quedándose en Smeltings vs Dudley asistiendo a una escuela extranjera...

Harry se había dado tiempo para leer ése. Su propio nombre (sorprendentemente) había sido apuntado, junto al de Dudley, como parte de otra lista. Tía Petunia había apuntado varias ideas para el cuidado de ambos muchachos durante las vacaciones escolares si Vernon aceptaba una asignación fuera de Gran Bretaña. Giró los ojos y resopló al recordar la anotación de su tía: _Hacer que el muchacho contacte a esos lunáticos pelirrojos… _entonces se puso más meditativo nuevamente, luchando con la inconsistencia de todo. Evidentemente le habían concedido uno o dos pequeños pensamientos, por lo menos al principio de su planeación. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Lo de Australia no lo había visto venir. Eso había literalmente aparecido de ninguna parte. Harry frunció levemente el ceño mientras intentaba recordar. Había habido una lista de ciudades que consideraban, pero si no recordaba mal, todos los lugares extranjeros habían estado situados en el lado occidental del mar mediterráneo. Aquello realmente tenía un cierto sentido, puesto que su tía y su tío siempre habían deseado unas vacaciones en Majorca. Harry había asumido que se habían trasladado a uno de los ligares de la lista, ya fuera en Gran Bretaña o en el exterior, y lo había dejado en eso. No parecían estar en ninguna parte cercana a Londres, así que nos e había molestado en verificar su teoría.

El pequeño reloj dorado en su mesilla de noche sonó, rompiendo con su línea de pensamiento. Casi ora de irse, leyó. Harry se incorporó y respiró profundamente, después se detuvo brevemente, por unos segundos, determinando su propio humor. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Un poco más centrado por lo menos. Probablemente pasaría la tarde sin meterse con nadie, de todas maneras.

Se cercioró de que los platos de comida de Hedwig estaban llenos, y que la ventana estaba abierta, comprobando después su aspecto en el espejo, entonces se volvió de nuevo al escritorio. Vacilante, se acercó a él, medio esperando que lo estuvieran esperando otras dos o tres frases de reprimenda, pero no había nada. Harry se mordió el labio inferior al ver esto, inseguro de si eso era una buena señal o no. Suspirando, dejó que sus ojos vagaran nuevamente por las páginas.

Profesor Dumbledore: (_Harry sabemos que no estás en Australia con los Dursley. Dime donde estás, y te traeré a Hogwarts hasta que todo esto pueda arreglarse_.)

Sr. Weasley: (_Si accedes a permanecer en casa, ¡puedes venir a La Madriguera muy pronto!) _

Y nuevamente el profesor Dumbledore: _(Quizás me entendiste mal, Harry. Me temo que esto no es un pedido_.

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño, pasando los dedos sobre la declaración de Dumbledore sobre los Dursley y Hogwarts. En el pasado, cuando algún mago o bruja mencionaba a los Dursley y las palabras "arreglar las cosas" en la misma frase., significaba que alguien iría a calmar las erizadas plumas de su familia y asegurarse de que podría volver al siguiente verano. El muchacho de ojos verdes nunca había entendido eso. No había dudas respecto a que no era feliz con sus parientes muggles, y los Dursley no habrían podido expresar sus opiniones sobre el asunto más claramente que si emplearan una avioneta que lo escribiera en el cielo, pero no había importado. Cada verano se veía forzado a volver a Surrey.

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Harry ordenó la pila de pergaminos, después lo miró atentamente. Sabía lo que querían. Querían que admitiera dónde estaba, para que ellos, que eran mayores y más sabios, y sabían mucho mejor que él lo que necesitaba y lo que debería de hacer, pudieran apresurarse a "salvarlo."

Querían que volviera con los Dursley.

Además del hecho de que se rehusaba automáticamente de sólo pensarlo, Harry tenía la fuerte sospecha de que ir a Privet Drive ese verano habría sido lo peor para él. No había estado de ninguna forma en condiciones de lidiar con sus burlas, desprecio y negligencia al principio de las vacaciones, y ciertamente no deseaba hacerlo ahora.

Recordando la pequeña oleada temperamental que había tenido poco antes, Harry hizo una mueca. Podía ser que entonces no hubiera sido un ejemplo sin defectos de alquien equilibrado y de buenos modales, en ese momento, pero no quería considerar cómo estaria si hubiera estado solo en Privet Drive todo el verano. El troll de montaña que él y sus amigos habían sorprendido en su primer año, habría parecido probablemente muy adecuado para comparar.

No estaba perfectamente. Todavía tenía pesadillas y visiones, y cosas con las que lidiar, pero Harry sabía por instinto que el trabajo de este verano había sido bueno para él. Las exigencias físicas le ayudaban a mantener su dolor y desesperación a aya. El hecho de que había algo útil y siguiendo su propio camino había servido enormemente para elevar su confianza, y ser visto por Tom y los otros como alguien digno y capaz, y _normal _era un regalo sin precio. Era como un calmante bálsamo en las herida de su alma que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía.

Su vida no era perfecta, podía ser que nunca lo fuera realmente, pero estaba mejorando.

Tendría que ir a aclarar todo una vez que volviera a Hogwarts, pero eso estaba a más de un mes de distancia.

Podía ser que fuera egoísta, pero no deseaba dejar el cuarto decorado en colores dorado y escarlata que estaba sobre la cocina. No hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.

_Lo lamento, señor, pero no_, pensó Harry arrepentido cuando deslizó la pila de pergamino en uno de los cajones del escritorio. _Simplemente no puedo. Esta vez no._

* * *

De regreso en Hogwarts, la oficina del director estaba totalmente silenciosa. 

Nadie sabía qué decir.

Nadie sabía qué hacer.

Dumbledore acababa de realizar un encantamiento localizador, con resultados muy inesperados.

_Harry Potter _

_Localización: Desconocido _

_Estado: Desconocido _

Intentándolo otra vez, Albus se puso en pie, agitó su varita y ordenó, "¡Señálame a Harry Potter!"

Una vez más el encantamiento no se realizó según lo esperado. La varita del anciano mago se movió en su mano, entonces comenzó a girar sin rumbo fijo, actuando como un compás expuesto a un imán. "¡Finite Inccantatem!" dijo Dumbledore finalmente, haciendo que l varita se quedara quieta nuevamente en su mano. La miró frunciendo el ceño un momento, después intentó, "¡Señálame a Arabella Figg"· En segundos, la varita se había orientado, y señalaba constantemente hacia la bruja de cabello gris. "¡Finite Incantatem!". Moviendo negativamente la cabeza, confundido, miró al azar al Profesor Snape. "¿Serías tan amable de intentarlo, Severus?" le pidió, incapaz de ocultar el desconcierto de su voz.

Atontado, el Maestro de pociones asintió y alzó su propia varita. "¡Señálame a Harry Potter!" ordenó, con resultados similares.

"¿Es Harry quien está haciendo esto, Albus?" susurró Arthur temeroso, pocos minutos más tarde, cuando cada uno hubo intentado al menos un encantamiento sin éxito.

"No sé, Arthur," dijo Dumbledore distraídamente, frotándose ligeramente la barba. "Parece inverosímil, pero supongo que todavía no podemos descartar ninguna teoría en este punto." Con un ceño pensativo, el anciano mago se dirigió a su chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvo flú. "¡Nataniel Baker!" llamó, y momentos después, la cabeza de su colega de cabello color arena flotaba en las llamas.

¡Hey, colega!" lo saludó alegremente. "Eché algunos encantamientos alrededor de esa familia muggle para ti. No irán a ningún lado sin que lo sepamos."

"Gracias, Nate, me preguntaba si, ¿podría pedirte un favor?"

Nate fingió considerarlo. "No sé, colega," dijo con una descarada sonrisa. La última vez que usted quiso un favor, ¡terminé caminando a través de toda la condenada ciudad!"

"Esto no te involucrará tanto," dijo Albus con una ligera risa ahogada. "Simplemente quisiera que intentaras un encantamiento de localización."

"¿Intentar?" se burló Nate, pareciendo haber sido ligeramente ofendido. "Te haré saber que soy uno de los mejores en encantamientos. Entonces, ¿qué voy a localizar?"

"A Harry Potter."

Los ojos de Nathaniel se ensancharon, pero no preguntó más. Si Dumbledore para entonces todavía no tenía al niño en Hogwarts, seguramente algo estaría muy mal. "¡Señálame a Harry Potter," pidió, después se interrumpió y se quedó mirando fijamente cómo la varita daba un tirón en su mano, y repetía el movimiento giratorio sin objetivo que había mostrado con los otros apenas minutos antes. "¡No está funcionando" exclamó innecesariamente. "'Pero estaba funcionando antes! Albus, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Me temo que no lo sé, Nathaniel, pero me prepongo descubrirlo."

* * *

Tom alzó la vista para atender a un cliente, cuando las campanas de la puerta que conducía al Londres muggle sonaron, y automáticamente sonrió cuando vió que Janet, Kitty y Becky entraban al local. 

"Bueno, hola, por aquí." Las saludó mientras que ellas entraban y se sentaban en tres asientos vacíos en la barra. "Es un poco temprano, ¿o no?"

Janet giró los ojos exasperada, mientras que Kitty y Becky reían nerviosamente entre ellas. "Rompí la primera regla de padres con niños pequeños," anunció ella con petulancia.

"¿Cuál es?" la animó Tom, divertido.

"Nunca menciones un acontecimiento excitante con más de una hora de anticipación. Esta tarde mencioné que llegaba Steve, y por si eso no fuera bastante malo, también les confirmé que el Sparkster vendría a cuidarlas -- ¡en el desayuno!" Gimió Janet, cogiéndose la frente y lanzando una relumbrante mirada a Tom cuando éste comenzó a reírse entre dientes. "Eso significa que todo mi día ha sido una constante repetición de '¿Es hora de ir a recoger a papi?" y '¿Es hora de ir a recoger a Sparky?' Estoy lista para estrangularlas a ambas."

"Vamos, vamos, tan sólo están excitadas," Dijo Tom conciliadoramente. "¿No es cierto queridas?" les preguntó, mirando a las niñas para que verificaran su afirmación, y sonriendo ante su entusiasta asentimiento.

"Oh, por supuesto que están excitadas. Han estado trepándose por las paredes todo el día. Lo que pida que le paguen, estoy pensando en doblarlo," declaró Janet, alcanzando una ceja a sus niñas. "Va a vivir unos momentos infernales para lograr acostarlas esta noche. Oh, hablando de Sparky, ¿está en la cocina?"

"Está arriba, creo. ¿Voy por él?"

"Nah, mientras que no está, quisiera mostrarte algo. Probablemente lo desconcertaría," dijo Janet, dando una rápida ojeada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros clientes miraban. Desabrochó la bolsa de pañales y comenzó a hurgar en ella mientras que Tom la miraba con creciente curiosidad. "Llevé a revelar unas fotos hoy, mientras que estaba afuera," continuó ella, sacando un paquete de fotos y pasando de una a otra, "¡y saqué una de él por accidente que simplemente era demasiado linda!" ella sonrió, al localizar finalmente la que buscaba y se la pasó a Tom.

No muy seguro de qué esperar, Tom aceptó la imagen y la estudió cuidadosamente. Era una fotografía muggle, totalmente estática y sin movimiento, pero el momento capturado no desmerecía. Como Janet lo había prometido, en verdad era clásica. De alguna manera había obtenido una imagen de Harry cuando había estado en su casa algunas noches atrás. Tom sonrió, después se rió entre dientes, y luego comenzó a reírse ruidosamente. Harry tenía una muñeca de plástico en una mano, y una ropa minúscula en la otra. Sostenía ambas cosas como si estuvieran contaminadas de alguna forma, y todo su continente gritaba. '¡¿¿Quiéres que haga qué??!'

Riendo nerviosamente ella misma, Janet completó la historia de fondo de la imagen, mientras que Tom sacaba su pañuelo y se secaba los ojos. "Ambos pares de abuelos me amenazaron de muerte si no les enviaba montones de fotos. Estaba en un punto muerto, así que decidí coger la cámara fotográfica e ir a ver qué salía," explicó ella antes de volver al tema presente. "Estaba tan ocupado en escandalizarse, que no creo que se diera cuenta de que la tomé."

"¿Cuál de tus pequeñas traviesas es responsable de esto'" dijo Tom, a la vez que las miraba alegremente mientras daba vuelta a la foto para que las niñas pudieran verla.

"Becky," dijo Kitty inmediatamente. Le dije que él no querría jugar a las muñecas, pero ella no me hizo caso," ella sonrió al recordarlo, mirando como su hermana ponía mala cara y se cruzaba los pequeños brazos sobre el pecho.

"Parky solo tonto," dijo la niña, obviamente quitándole importancia al incidente. "muñeca divertida."

"Hmm. ¡Divertidas para ti, tal vez!," sonrió Janet, besando en la cabeza a su hija más pequeña, y compartiendo una mirada conmiserativa con su hija mayor. "¡No tienes que vestir a las malditas cosas!" Ella sonrió a Tom y explicó," Becky adora jugar con esas muñecas, pero ella tiene problemas en vestirlas y desvestirlas. Eso significa que va con la persona mayor más cercana, y ellos tienen el honor." Ella miró la foto nuevamente y alzó las cejas ante Tom. "Esa noche Sparky resultó ser el más cercano. ¡Mira esa cara!" dijo con placer. "¡Becky no habría podido conseguir una mejor reacción si le hubiera pedido que se comiera un sapo vivo!"

Tom asintó y volvió a meter el pañuelo en su bolsillo. "¿Puedo ver las otras?"

"Seguro," dijo Janet, pareciendo agradablemente sorprendida y dándole el paquete. "Hay algunas otras que tienen al Sparkster en ellas -- están casi al final. El resto son del viaje, y de nuestros primeros días aquí," explicó, mientras Tom pasaba las fotos. Se detuvo para sonreír ante una de Harry, Becky y Kitty sentados en un mullido reclinatorio. En esa Harry parecía estar leyéndoles una historia.

"Creo que esa es la mejor," dijo Janet con una suave sonrisa cuando vió lo que miraba Tom. "Es bueno con ella."

"Sí, de hecho," Tom acabó de pasarlas todas, y las regresó al sobre. Cuando alzó la vista nuevamente hacia Janet, se sorprendió de verle una expresión ligeramente preocupada. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Janet pareció un poco indecisa, después suspiró. "¿Cuán bien conoces a la familia de Sparky, Tom?" le preguntó ella reservadamente.

"No muy bien, me temo," apuntó Tom, un poco sorprendido de su repentino cambio de asunto y de actitud.

"Generalmente saco dobles cuando hago que me revelen un rollo," dijo ella, indicando otro paquete de fotos. "Cuando vi cuán buenas resultaron esas tomas, pensé que a su familia podría gustarle tener los duplicados. Las separé y las puse en un sobre, pero no fue sino hasta que traté de escribir una nota, que me di cuanta de que no tenía ninguna idea de quiénes eran esas personas. Ninguna en absoluto."

Tom no supo qué decir a eso, pero Janet le ahorró la necesidad de hablar.

"Tan sólo me parece extraño, ¿sabes?" dijo distraídamente, estudiando la toma de la muñeca contaminada. "Habla con nosotros cuando venimos por aquí, estuvo una vez en casa, y va a cuidarme a las niñas esta noche. Supongo que simplemente asumí que su tío y su tía podrían querer conocerme – verme y cerciorarse de que yo no fuera una asesina en serie o algo así. Yo querría conocer a cualquier persona con la que Kitty fuera amigable si la situación fuera a la inversa." Ella se encogió de hombros y rió nerviosamente. "Quizás estoy siendo paranoica. Sparky es un niño dulce, y tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Quizá piensan que es lo bastante responsable para hacer sus propias elecciones. Tan sólo pensé en preguntar si sabías cómo ponerme en contacto con ellos sobre las fotos."

"¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntas al muchacho?"

"A él no parece gustarle hablar de su vida casera, así que he tratado de respetar eso," respondió Janet francamente, después le indicó que se acercara más a ella, y bajó la voz, de modo que Kitty y Becky no pudieran oírla. "Al principio pensé que era tímido, o que quizá sólo era un niño que le gustaba mantener sus asuntos en privado, pero eso no es consistente. Él charla de algunas cosas, pero no menciona a su familia más de lo que es absolutamente necesario." Janet se encogió de hombros, después miró resueltamente a Tom. "Ni siquiera sé sus nombres. ¿Es eso normal por aquí?"

Tom parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que él tampoco los sabía. Típicamente Harry se refería a sus parientes muggles como "mi tía y mi tío." Probablemente eso era alfo que a Harry le habían ensañado como una precaución de seguridad, no tenía ningún sentido tenerle en un lugar secreto si cada bruja en la calle sabía los nombres de sus parientes muggles. Por supuesto, Janet no sabría eso. "Es igual aquí que en todas partes, dijo finalmente, contestando a su pregunta. "Algunas personas se mantienen muy reservadas, y otras son mas abiertas acerca de sus asuntos."

"Supongo," concedió Janet, pero todavía no parecía convencida.

"¿Pero?" la animó Tom, curioso por saber lo que realmente la incomodaba.

Janet suspiró. "Me agrada, y confío en él, o no le dejaría a las niñas esta noche. Hay algunas cosas sobre ese niño que encuentro un poco raras, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por ejemplo?"

Janet se tiró de la oreja, reflexionando sobre lo que quería decir, entonces, notó que sus hijas la miraban ávidamente. "No es gran cosa," dijo ella, dirigiendo los ojos hacia las niñas. "Seguro que tan sólo estoy siendo tonta."

Tom asintió indicando que comprendía, después se excusó para ocuparse de cliente que le hacía señas.

Janet Alzó la vista para mirar el reloj, después calmó las preguntas de sus niñas sobre Sparky, y les dio algo para divertirse. Suponía que habría podido aceptar el ofrecimiento de Tom de ir a traer al niño, pero no parecía que fuera necesario. A menos que Sparky se retrasara, bajaría en unos minutos.

Suspirando ligeramente, janet trató de establecer con claridad qué había en el muchacho que encontraba tan malditamente desconcertante. No era nada obvio, ni nada que tuviera que ver con él personalmente. Sparky nunca había sido otra cosa que agradable con ella. Era útil, educado, paciente con sus niñas..., era lo que le había dicho a Tom. Pequeños detalles. Como cuando noches atrás, él, Kitty y Becky habían decidido ver una película. Kitty y Becky habían ido con ella para pedirle snacks, así que fueron a la cocina, y dejaron a Sparky en la sala, para sacar y poner el video.

Desde su lugar delante del microondas, Janet podía ver la sala. Las niñas se habían quedado absortas mirando la bolsa en el interior que se ampliaba, pero en vez de eso, ella había aprovechado la oportunidad de mirar al chico. Encontró el título sin muchos problemas, después había ido directo al VCR y trató de ponerla, pero lo tenía al revés, o algo así, y no entró.

Eso en sí mismo no era extraño. Era muy fácil cometer un error si no ponías atención en lo que hacer. Lo que la incomodaba era que él no parecía saber inmediatamente cómo ponerlo. A menos que en su casa no tuviera un aparato por alguna razón, Sparky debería haber estado expuesto al VCR a temprana edad. Poner y sacar cintas debería ser algo tan automático para él como atarse los zapatos. Finalmente lo había logrado, pero le había tomado algún tiempo el discernir cómo se hacía. Para ese entonces, las palomitas estaban listas, y ella tenía otras distracciones que atender.

Entonces había estado la película en sí misma. Ella esperaba que mostrara el típico desdén adolescente por la caricatura que había elegido Becky, Dios sabía que ella la había visto bastantes veces, con su hermano, y sobrinos y primos, pero no había sido ése el caso. A menos que él fuera un actor absolutamente genial, había disfrutado la película honestamente -- como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Había pasado lo mismo con los juguetes -- no sólo las muñecas -- sino juguetes. Todo parecía ser una experiencia nueva.

Y _eso _era extraño. Ella podía aceptar el hecho de que un niño británico podía no haber visto una película para niños americana, pero ¿quién ha oído hablar de un niño que no hubiera jugado con bloques, por todos los cielos! ¡Olvida lo extraño, simplemente estaba _mal_!

"¿Janet?"

"¡Hey, Janet!"

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Janet, estás aquí?"

Janet salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, y parpadeó ante el muchacho de cabello negro delante de ella. Sparky la miraba, preocupado, igual que sus hijas.

¿Estás bien? Le preguntó, inseguro.

"Sí, tan sólo me perdí en la Tierra de Nunca – Jamás," le aseguró Janet, sonriendo avergonzada. "Lo siento, tan sólo estaba tratando de pensar en un problema."

Él pareció relajarte ante eso. "Espero no haberte tenido esperando," le dijo, ajustándose la correa de una bolsa sobre el hombro.

"Tu puntualidad es impecable, Spark. Tan sólo nosotras llegamos un poco temprano. Entonces ¿estás listo?"

Sparky echó un vistazo a Kitty y a Becky, después le dirigió una sonrisa insegura. "Eso espero."

* * *

Gracias a: the angel of the dreams, kittychan y Gandulfo por sus amables reviews. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

* * *


	22. Cuidado de niños: ¿Esta cosa viene con i...

* * *

Aclaraciones y Créditos: Ni Harry Potter y ni ninguno de los otros personajes, hubicación o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en los libros de J. K. Rowling son míos. Pasar los cerdos es un juego producido por MB. Copyrighted en 1995 por las empresas de David Moffat. Los derechos de copyright fueron adquiridos en 1995 por la Hasbro International inc.. 

Gracias especiales a mi talentosa y dotada lectora Beta, Bored Beyond Belief.

* * *

**REALIZATIONSpor Wishweaver. **

Traducido por **Ianthe.**

* * *

Capítulo 22 Cuidado de niños 101¿Esta Cosa Viene Con Instrucciones? 

Harry alzó la vista de la lista que estaba leyendo, y sonrió al oír los sonidos de salpicaduras y chillidos que llegaban del cuarto de baño. En ese momento, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de las Wright, esperando a tener "vía libre" para subir y tener una lección práctica del fino arte de cambiar pañales. El muchacho movió la cabeza cariñosamente, a medida que continuaba leyendo. A primera vista, el cuidar niños le había parecido bastante simple, pero rápidamente estaba descubriendo que había mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Todo había comenzado el día anterior, cuando las Wirght se detuvieron en el Caldero Chorreante. Harry esperaba que tan sólo tendría que sentarse a arreglar algunos detalles de último momento, pero Janet lo había sorprendido. Obviamente, ella y Tom se habían puesto de acuerdo en algún momento, así que en vez de vérselas con algunos detalles sueltos, lo que le habían presentado a Harry esencialmente era un itinerario.

El adolescente giró los ojos ante el recuerdo. Parecía que _sus_ planes, eran completamente demasiado simplistas. Esperaba caminar a lo de Janet, quedarse un rato, y nuevamente regresar caminando al Caldero Chorreante. La versión de ellos de los acontecimientos era un poco más detallada. Primero, Janet iría a recogerlo y los llevaría a todos a comer, antes de volver a su casa. Una vez allí, bañaría a las niñas y las dejaría listas para ir a la cama antes de dejarlas a su cuidado y de salir para el aeropuerto. En vez de regresar al Caldero Chorreante cuando ella volviera, le habían informado a Harry, que se quedaría esa noche, y además, puesto que el día siguiente era generalmente el "día libre" de Harry, Tom le dijo que no tenía que darse prisa en volver.

Atrapado entre la diversión y la exasperación, había alzado a los dos una ceja, y les había preguntado secamente si necesitaban consultarle algo. Janet había parecido un poco contrita, pero Tom se había dado teatralmente una palmada en la frente, y lo interrumpió rápidamente, antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra cosa.

"Es culpa mía, Sparky," declaró, aparentemente avergonzado. "Janet estaba preocupada acerca de cómo podrías llegar con seguridad a tu casa, si no querías pasar la noche en la casa de ella. Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo se tardarày no está segura de a qué horas podrían ir a recogerte tus _guardianes_."

_Oh_. Sin decir palabra, Harry simplemente parpadeó por la sorpresa. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Janet se preocuparía de cómo él regresaría a "su casa". Había asumido que se esperaba que se las arreglara a su modo, igual que había esperado caminar hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Mirando la agenda que tenía en sus manos, Harry se sintió repentinamente agradecido por los extremos a los que Tom debía haber llegado para asegurarse que Janet se sintiera cómoda con los arreglos para cuidar de las niñas sin revelar nada que Harry no quisiera que la gente supiera.

"Todos somos conscientes de que puedes cuidarte solo, y si el marido de Janet se esperara que llegara más temprano, eso no sería un problema," continuó Tom con suavidad, como si estuviera refutando una discusión que hubiera expresado Harry. "Si recuerdas, discutimos la posibilidad de que caminaras de regreso al Caldero Chorreante y pasaras aquí el resto de la noche, pero en vista de lo tardío de la hora, simplemente tenía más sentido que te quedaras con los Wright y caminaras de regreso por la mañana. Se suponía que tenía que habértelo dicho, solamente que se me fue de la mente por completo," terminó él, disculpándose.

Harry se había visto forzarse a morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar el echarse a reír ruidosamente. En vista de que nunca habían tenido ninguna discusión, su respeto por las habilidades de Tom para inventarse historias creció diez veces más.

"Tom dijo que lo tarde de la hora era motivo de preocupación, y tus guardianes preguntaron si todavía pasarías la noche en mi casa. Pensé que lo sabías, Jimmy," agregó Janet seriamente, alargando su mano. "No quisimos lastimar tus sentimientos o dejarte fuera. ¿Nos perdonas?"

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Tom había estado tratando de evitar que Janet descubriera incómodos hechos, Harry se había pacificado. La historia de Tom realmente era lindamente precisa, ya que pensaba en ella. Si se hubiera procurado el trabajo mientras todavía estuviera con los Dursleu, tío Vernon y tía Petunia ciertamente querrían que se quedara en la noche. El hecho de que se habrían preocupado más por su propio descanso que por su seguridad no necesitaba ser sacado a colación.

No obstante, hizo el papel del "adolescente disgustado," girando los ojos dramáticamente, y murmurando un "de acuerdo", en su mejor tono de "condescendencia", antes a aplacarse y estrechar la mano de Janet con una sonrisa.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, y dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía negar que el "plan" había tenido mucho sentido, y había bordeado algunos de los puntos más sensibles, pero todavía se sentía incómodo de engañar a su nueva amiga de ese modo. Tratando de hacer caso omiso de su conciencia que le regañaba, el muchacho se re enfocó en el papel. Sabía que Janet encontraba extraña la manera algo rigurosa en que evitaba hablar de su 'familia'. Aunque no había forzado el asunto, y por eso se había sentido agradecido. El hecho era, que era muy fácil y rápido hablar con ella y hablar de más. Si se iba de la lengua y le contaba la verdad, no estaba seguro de que ella guardaría su secreto. De hecho, le parecía mucho más probable que ella pretendiendo ser amable lo delatara a las autoridades.

Frustrado por dar vueltas en círculo en torno a ese problema, Harry movió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes, cuando un muy indignado grito de Becky diciendo "¡Patito, mi patito!" lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Estaba siendo estúpido. Le caía bien a Janet y todo, pero probablemente, ella no se involucraría en sus asuntos. Ella tenía su propia familia de qué preocuparse, y de todos modos hasta ahora había sido una tarde agradable. No tenía sentido meterse en problemas.

Relajándose un poco, Harry continuó repasando nuevamente los acontecimientos de esa tarde en su mente. La cena había sido rápida y casual. Después de una corta discusión, (¡en la que se le había permitido votar!) se habían detenido en uno de los restaurantes de hamburguesas situados entre la casa de Janet y el Caldero Chorreante. Harry había gozado inmensamente. Casi no había tenido oportunidad de probar la comida rápida muggle, desde que Hagrid lo había llevado al Callejón Diagon en su onceavo cumpleaños. Aparte de eso, con muy pocas excepciones, no había tenido más que comida de pub en el Caldero Chorreante desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. Se sintió culpable y con la sensación de ser el mocoso más egoísta del planeta, pero después de tres semanas de comidas sólidas, Harry se encontró anhelando un poco de variedad. La comida de Tom era buena, e infinitamente mejor de la que acostumbraba alimentarse en el verano, pero no obstante se sentía agradecido por el cambio de escenario.

EL regreso a la casa de los Wright también había sido una agradable sorpresa. La primera vez que había ido, Janet había sido amable y hospitalaria, pero precisamente no se había ocupado mucho de él. Por supuesto, el hecho de que trataba de desempacar tantas cajas como fuera posible en ese entonces, podía haber tenido algo que ver con ello. Po cualquiera que fuera la razón, esa visita fue ligeramente distinta.

Cuando Janet le mostró los alrededores, cerciorándose de que recordaba la ubicación de la casa y de precisar dónde estaban cosas como dónde se guardaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Harry notó que ella se había tomado algún tiempo para prepararse para su llegada. No era nada llamativo o evidente, pero no obstante las pequeñas muestras de bienvenida estaban presentes; desde la acogedora cama preparada a un lado del sofàel nuevo paquete recién comprado de sus galletas preferidas en la mesa de la cocina.

Harry hizo el papel a un lado con una alegre media sonrisa. Janet sabía que él no tenía ninguna experiencia anterior, y que estaba un poco nervioso de ser la única "persona mayor en la escena." Ella le había aligerado el humor y lo había calmado perceptiblemente al darle a leer una colorida hoja impresa. Era un pequeño e ingenioso papel titulado "La cobija de la cuna de Las niñeras," que tenía espacios para que los padres pudieran los números de contacto, las instrucciones de rutina y las de emergencia, y cualquier información adicional que quisieran compartir.

"Lindo¿no?" Encontré esos hace un par de años, y a todas mis niñeras les ha gustado," le había dicho ella, sonriendo ante su reacción cuando leyó el título. "Echa un vistazo a eso mientras que baño a las niñas y veré si tienes alguna pregunta." Ella comenzó a irse, pero después se detuvo brevemente y lo miró con una desconcertada sonrisa." Lo siento si me excedí un poco," dijo, señalando el papel que estaba lleno en la parte superior, la parte del frente y la de atrás con letra cursiva. "No estaba segura de qué necesitabas saber, así que calculé que demasiado era mejor a que no fuera suficiente," dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros. "Sólo coge lo que necesites y deja el resto."

Obviamente ella había temido que pudiera sentirse insultado, pero Harry habría podido besarla. Tenia una tonelada de preguntas que quería hacer, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, las palabras se le enredaban desesperadamente en la garganta. Ni siquiera habría sabido expresar correctamente algunas de ellas. Ese papel se había encargado de muchas de sus preocupaciones bien, de cualquier forma esperaba que fuera lo bastante como para sacar adelante la tarde- Todavía mejor, las instrucciones eran claras y detalladas sin meterse con él o patronizar. Simplemente definiendo cosas.

Ahora podía oírse una fresca ronda de risitas y salpicaduras se podía oír de arriba. Harry alzó la vista al techo y sonrió de nuevo. Evidentemente se había resuelto el asunto del pato, y por lo que se oí, todos estaban disfrutando un buen rato.

Muy bien, _casi todos_, Harry enmendó una sonrisa burlona cuando Janet lanzó un grito de sorpresa, y dijo a sus hijas que fueran tan amables de mantener el agua en la tina. La escena de arriba estaba lejos de ser lo que él recordaba de la hora del baño cuando era pequeño.

Tía Petunia siempre había evitado tocarlo todo lo posible, así que el baño siempre había sido una tarea que ella detestaba especialmente. Había sido áspera, aparte del puro resentimiento que tenía, y era una maravilla que no lo ahogara en el proceso. Con toda honradez, era difícil decir quién se había sentido más aliviado cuando finalmente lo habían juzgado lo "bastante mayor" como para bañarse sin ser supervisado.

Revolviéndose impacientemente, el muchacho sacó resueltamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Se detuvo un momento y miró otra vez las escaleras cuando escuchó algunos sonidos: caída de agua, seguida a continuación por el zumbido de un secador de pelo. _Ya no deberían tardar mucho_, pensó dando un vistazo al reloj.

Buscando una nueva distracción, se levantó del sofày vagó sin rumbo por su alrededor. Janet ciertamente había estado ocupada desde la última vez que había ido. Todavía había algunas cajas apiladas a un lado, pero en conjunto parecía que abajo todo estaba en orden. Éste es un sitio agradable pensó Harry distraídamente, leyendo al azar los títulos de la colección de videos de los Wrights y mirando los artículos decorativos a la vista. _No me molestaría tener un lugar como éste algún día..._

Sorprendido por su propia admisión subconsciente, Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado, tratando de determinar qué había pulsado esa suposición. Antes de ahora, tan sólo había sabido lo que no le gustaba, específicamente la congestionada formalidad y la perfección implacable que siempre había favorecido su tía. Sus habitaciones, aunque estéticamente correctas, tenían una atmósfera de "exhibición", que exigía tácitamente propiedad y decoro. Sencillamente todo tenía que "estar ahí", siempre.

_Tal vez es porque la magia es aceptada aquí, o la fantasía al menos_, pensó Harry, mirando fijamente a través de la puerta de cristal del gabinete de Janet y sonriendo ante la algo variada colección de su interior. Probablemente a sus parientes muggles no les había importado el hallazgo de las muñecas rusas, conchas de mar y demás artículos, pero tía Petunia habría resoplado desdeñosamente antes el viejo y "muy querido" osito de felpa que estaba orgullosamente sentado en el estante superior, y el surtido de figuras de dragones y unicornios de Janet probablemente habrían llevado a Dudley a salir huyendo de la habitación.

_No_, decidió Harry. No era eso. Janet podría haber tenido un puñado de rocas en su gabinete y no habría importado. Era más bien la sensación general de su hogar en vez de las cosas en él. Había un cálido y acogedor ambiente de bienvenida en el cuarto que era totalmente opuesto al pequeño y remilgado salón que había conocido en Privet Drive. La sala de Janet aunque tractiva y de buen gusto, se pretendía que fuera usada y no simplemente admirada.

De alguna extraña manera, se encontró recordando La Madriguera. Janet Wright y Molly Weasley ambas favorecían los muebles cómodos en vez de los vistosos, y había un cierto aire ecléctico en ambas casas que encontraba encantadores. Simplemente, la casa de Janet era… más tranquila. La Madriguera, aunque no menos amistosa e invitadora, tenía un frenético aire de estar siempre en movimiento del que este otro lugar carecía. Y enfrentémoslo, Kitty y Becky tenían sus momentos, pero no eran rival para los hermanos Weasley.

Hablando de quién...

Más risitas y pasos hicieron que Harry volviera a alzar la vista al techo, entonces se detuvo brevemente y giró los ojos con repugnancia. Definitivamente, esperar no era su fuerte. ¡Vamos, Potter, tranquilízate" se regañó silenciosamente, impaciente con su propio vagabundear nervioso.

"¡Hey¿Listo?"

Aunque lo esperaba, Harry dio un brinco ante la alegre frase de Janet. Se movió de golpe para verla de frente, y vió que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera, y parecía estar sorprendida y avergonzada. "Lo siento, Sparky, pensé que nos habías oído. No quise " comenzó a decir ella, pero él la acalló.

"Te oí," admitió, subiendo las escaleras y reuniéndose con ella. Abrió la boca para explicarse y después volvió a cerrarla y esbozó una avergonzada sonrisa cuando las palabras le fallaron. "No te preocupes por mi, es simplemente algo tonto," dijo en vez de lo que iba a decir.

Janet no respondió, simplemente le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y lo acarició, divertida y con un poco de condolencia en sus oscuros ojos. "Es realmente agradable saber que te preocupas," indicó ella finalmente. "Creo que estarás bien. Estoy tan sólo a una llamada telefónica si tienes preguntas, y si las cosas realmente se te salen de control, Tom dijo que podían regresar al Caldero Chorreante y los pondría a los tres en un cuarto para pasar la noche."

Es verdad, pensó Harry, asintiendo y ofreciéndole una media sonrisa. También tengo el espejo de Silas y el número de la Dra. Granger si los necesito. Realmente era una sensación extraña. Esperaba que no tendría que utilizarlos, por supuesto, pero tenía más "ayuda" potencial a su alcance para ese pequeño trabajo que la que se había procurado nunca para ninguna otra cosa.

"Gracias, " dijo él en voz alta.

"Noy hay problema, pero si te vas, asegúrate de dejar una nota," dijo Jan, guiándolo a una de las puertas de los dormitorios. Golpeando con la otra mano, ella llamó, "Hey¿están decentes ahí adentro?"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se apresuró a ir hacia la oficina del Director de Hogwarts, con la pluma encantada en la mano, y un leve ceño de confusión en su rostro. Albus no había sido muy preciso cuando la había contactado por la red Flú, pero ella había aprendido a descifrar sus sutiles manierismos a través de los años. 

Él no dijo mucho, pero estaba ocurriendo algo.

Algo que no se sentía cómodo de discutir por la red flú.

Minerva movió la cabeza distraídamente. Eso nunca era una buena señal.

"Ratones de hielo", dijo ella, al llegar a la estatua de la gárgola que guardaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore. Mientras que subía la escalera de caracol y llamaba a la puerta, se preguntaba qué calamidad se habría presentado¡y por qué en la tierra le había pedido que llevara su pluma encantada de registro, de entre todas las cosas! Nadie respondió a su llamada, algo que Minerva encontró extraño. Albus normalmente parecía disfrutar de coger desprevenidos a sus visitantes. ¡Los invitaba a entrar llamándolos por su nombre antes de que hubieran tenido ocasión de tocar! McGonagall frunció el ceño, preguntándose si el director habría salido por un momento, pero no, podía oír los murmullos y voces que venían del interior. Cuando volvió a llamar insistentemente, y no contestó nadie, la profesora de Transformaciones, empujó cuidadosamente la puerta abierta, y se encontró en una verdadera colmena de actividad.

Dumbledore estaba en la chimenea hablando con uno de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts y un miembro de la Orden que Minerva reconoció como Kingsley Shackelbolt. Shackelbolt era un Auror, y muy convenientemente, le asignaron el caso del fugitivo Sirius Black.

El profesor Snape estaba sentado a un lado, hurgando en varias hojas de pergamino.

Remus Lupin escribía en lo que parecía ser una enorme pizarra, mientras que Sirius, detrás de él, le dictaba.

Muy extrañamente, Arabella Figg, Molly Weasley, y el Sr. Ronald Weasley estaban sentados en una mesa con tres pequeños pensaderos ante ellos. Arabella y Molly vertían delgados filamentos plateados de pensamientos en los suyos, mientras que Arthur Weasley entrenaba suavemente a su hijo más joven en el procedimiento, para que pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Mientras que Minerva asimilaba todo aquello con una cada vez mayor sensación de inquietud, la chimenea ardió, y Filius Flitwick, el profesor de los encantamientos de Hogwarts, salió de ella. Miró a la gente en el interior, pareciendo estar tan desconcertado como se sentía ella, antes de divisarla y apresurarse a acercarse.

"¡Minerva!" dijo a modo de saludo, después señaló la enorme habitación. "¿Qué ocurre?"

McGonagall labrió las manos en un ademán de impotencia. "Acabo de llegar, Filus, pero creo que lo sabremos pronto," dijo ella, señalando en dirección al Director. El profesor Dumbledore había terminado su conversación y se dirigía en dirección a ellos. Shackelbolt y el elfo asintieron ambos cortésmente hacia ellos antes de retirarse. ¡Shackelbolt lanzó un puñado de polvo de Floo en la chimenea, y el elfo doméstico desapareció con un estruendoso _crack_!

"Gracias por venir tan rápido, " saludó Dumbledore a los dos profesores mientras se aproximaba. Convocó un sobre de su escritorio, entonces dirigió su atención a la directora adjunta. "Minerva¿serías tan amable de mandar esto a la dirección del Sr. Harry Potter?" solicitó, dándole el sobre.

McGonagall levantó una ceja, pero ella se conformó sin comentarios. Todos en el cuerpo docente estaban acostumbrados a recibir órdenes algo raras y confusas del director de Hogwarts de vez en cuando. Era una especie de broma interna entre los miembros del facultativo, y a menudo charlaban en que tendrían que agregar el _seguir órdenes extrañas sin vacilar o quejarse_ a la lista de los requisitos para profesores nuevos. Ahogando un suspiro, Minerva aceptó el sobre y puso lo puso con la pluma sobre una mesa. Generalmente era mejor actuar primero y preguntar después, así que alzó su varita e hizo lo que le pedía. Obedientemente, en respuesta a su encantamiento, la pluma se colocó en el sobre y comenzó a escribir, _Sr. H. Potter_

Entonces se detuvo.

Se quedó en el sitio donde debería escribirse la dirección por varios segundos, antes de escribir, _Paradero Desconocido_, y saltar a la siguiente línea. Flitwick y McGonagall intercambiaron miradas confusas, después miraron a su patrón por una explicación. Fueron levemente sorprendidos al ver a Dumbledore que mirando la pluma con lo que parecía ser una indebida anticipación. Incluso ahora, miraba fija y atentamente la lucha de la pluma, como si tratara de obligarla a dar información útil.

Pensando que lo mejor sería no decir nada todavía. Minerva volvió su atención al papel. La pluma escribía otra vez, pero parecía luchar con alguna fuerza desconocida. Rasgueó laboriosamente _Inglaterra_, y entonces se dejó caer sobre la mesa y parecía estar agotada.

Minerva se percató de que Dumbledore parecía decepcionado, pero no excesivamente sorprendido por el comportamiento de la pluma. Intercambió otra mirada con FIlius, después aventuró otra pregunta. "¿Albus, qué pasa aquí?" Sirius, mientras tanto, había advertido a los dos recién llegados y se había apresurado a acercarse a investigar. "¿Nada?" preguntó tensamente, haciendo brincar a los tres profesores.

"Me temo que no es mucho, Sirius, pero tenemos otra pequeña pista", contestó Albus, recuperándose rápidamente e indicando el sobre.

Sirius echó un vistazo a donde señalaba Albus. "¡Oh, brillante!" resopló burlonamente, cuando lo vio. "¡Ciertamente nos dice mucho!"

"Es mejor que 'El Reino Unido', o 'Europa'." Precisó Dumbledore suavemente.

"O el planeta tierra, sí, lo sé…" Sirius suspiró, después visiblemente se esforzó por recomponerse y dirigió una media sonrisa a los recién llegados. "Profesores," los saludó, antes de apresurarse a volver a la dirección de la que había venido.

Albus lo miró irse, moviendo negativamente la cabeza con ligera exasperación, antes de volver su atención a sus dos aturdidos miembros del personal. "Como probablemente han deducido," explicó reservadamente, "han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas respecto al Sr. Potter. Envié por el Sr. Weasley por la red flú, y una lechuza a la Srita. Granger. Espero que ellos puedan proporcionar algunas pistas adicionales. Hasta este punto, todo lo que sabemos, es que el Sr. Potter no está con sus parientes muggles."

McGonagall echó un vistazo a donde Ronald Weasley estaba sentado con sus padres, después miró el sobre y movió la cabeza, confundida. "¡Albus, esa pluma debió haber podido establecer claramente su localización en un instante!" silbó alarmada.

"Sí, lo sé," reconoció Dumbledore, pareciendo honestamente perplejo. "De algún modo, el Sr. Potter, se ha vuelto… irrastreable. Hemos tratado varios encantamientos de localización sin éxito," les compartió, completando con recientes acontecimientos. "Aunque es posible que sea el joven Harry quien lo está haciendo, la cantidad de energía que se necesita para producir este tipo de defensa es enorme. No sabemos si cualquier mago o bruja podría lograrlo simplemente por un cierto periodo de tiempo. El fenómeno también parece haber comenzado repentinamente en las últimas horas. Un colega mío, de la Confederación Internacional de Magos pudo hacer un encantamiento localizador antes de hoy, pero ese mismo encantamiento no le sirvió ahora."

El director se detuvo brevemente un momento, para dejar que lo asimilaran, antes de continuar. "Dicho esto, parece mucho más probable que una especie de magia protectora se haya activado accidentalmente. Había esperado que la pluma de registro de Minerva sería a prueba de cualquier magia, pero parece que las cosas no van a ser tan simples." Se dio vuelta y fijó su mirada en el desconcertado profesor de encantamientos. "Ahí es donde entra usted, Filius. Fuiste parte del equipo que colocó las medidas de protección adicionales en el lugar, después de que se realizara en encantamiento de sangre, y se colocaran las barreras alrededor del hogar Muggle de Potter¿o no?"

Flitwick parpadeó, después asintió lentamente. "Sí, Albus, ahora que lo dices¡tan sólo que eso fue hace casi catorce años!" protestó, después de salir del shock. "Es cierto que era parte del equipo, pero no recuerdo todo lo que se hizo," admitió, volviendo a recordar esos confusos y salvajes días.

Para el momento en que el equipo hubo acabado de encantar la carpeta de Harry Potter, nadie podría jurar que sabía cada encantamiento que se había ejecutado. Les dijo a sus colegas todo lo que pude, después agregó. "Puede no ser todo, pero tengo las notas que tomé, y sé de varios buenos materiales de referencia para identificar Encantamientos desconocidos."

"Bien. Obviamente los necesitaremos, dijo Dumbledore, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su profesor de encantamientos., si de verdad estaban lidiando con magia protectora, los encantamientos que rodeaban a Harry tendrían que ser identificados antes de poder romperlos o evitarlos. Afortunadamente para ellos, Filius Flitwick casi no tenía igual como especialista en encantamientos. Él por encima de ninguna otra persona, estaba en la mejor posición para solucionar ese lío de forma rápida y conveniente.

"Muy bien," convino Flitwick, pareciendo un poco inseguro. "Tendré que ir a mi oficina, y a la biblioteca, para coger los materiales," dijo, disculpándose.

"Puedo ayudarte, Filius, " se ofreció McGonagall, finalmente saliendo de su estado de deslumbrada incredulidad. "Puedo traer los materiales de referencia de la biblioteca si quieres."

"Gracias, Minerva," contestó Flitwick contestó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "¡Eso sería muy útil!"

"Excelente, " dijo Albus, juntando las manos, y volviéndose para examinar la habitación. "No creo que sea éste el mejor lugar para tener esta discusión – está un poco apretado. Daremos tiempo a que todos terminen lo que están haciendo y nos veremos en el salón de encantamientos en... ¿media hora?"

"¡Albus¡Eso apenas es tiempo suficiente para recoger los materiales!" protestó Minerva.

Dumbledore alzó las manos apaciguadoramente. "Me temo que el tiempo es esencial. Ambos son buenos para leer y escuchar a la vez, y completaré cualquier detalle que les falte. Lleven los materiales consigo, y dejaremos que los otros empiecen."

* * *

"¡Cerdo hacia afuera¡Cerdo Hacia afuera! Cerdo hacia afuera!" 

Harry levantó una arrogante ceja a las dos hermanas que cantaban como él, moviendo dos minúsculos cerdos de goma en una mano, entonces los dejó volar como si estuviera tirando un par de dados. "¡Vamos, vamos! Alentó, mientras caían en la mesa después de haberse elevado. Cuando cayeron, los dos pequeños cerdos aterrizaron en sus pies. "Hah¡Doble puntaje!" cantó, agregando veinte a su cuenta y volviendo a alzar los cerdos.

Él, y Kitty y Becky estaban jugando a un simple pero extrañamente competitivo juego, que se llamaba Pasar los Cerdos. Realmente no se hacía mucho. Uno simplemente giraba los cerdos de goma y ganaba o perdía puntos dependiendo de cómo se caían. EL objetivo del juego era lanzar los cerdos y anotar tantos puntos como fuera posible en una vuelta. Según las instrucciones, el primer jugador en conseguir 100 puntos era el ganador.

Sonaba simple, pero Harry pronto descubrió que no era tan fácil. Había entonado el infame "Cerdo hacia fuera" y al lanzarlos había perdido todos sus puntos más de una vez esa tarde. Aunque realmente no le importaba. A las Wrights les gustaba jugar una versión ligeramente modificada en la cual cada jugador presentaba todos los puntos que podía antes de que saliera el "Cerdo hacia fuera" o un "Oinker". Quienquiera que tuviera la cuenta las alta antes de perder todos los puntos ganaba en esa "mano".

Sonriendo a sus acompañantes, Harry volvió a lanzar los cerdos. Habían jugado a eso más de lo que había esperado, aunque la verdadera "competencia" estaba principalmente entre Kitty y él mismo. La niña mayor era bastante justa, pero se desesperaba ante la incapacidad de su hermanita bebé de jugar "bien", y que quejaba un poco por la forma en que tenían que acoplarse a la niña.

Becky tenía un repertorio numérico algo limitado, así que ella realmente no entendía las cuentas. A ella le gustaba jugar con los pequeños cerdos, y generalmente tenía que ser engatusada para lanzarlos cuando le tocaba el turno. Todavía tenía también la desafortunada tendencia de llevarse las cosas pequeñas a la boca. Harry había aprendido rápidamente a mantenerla vigilada siempre que tenía en su poder las piezas del juego.

Jugaron algunas más manos antes de que Kitty hiciera un alto. "Ahora vamos a hacer otra cosa."

También Becky parecía etarse cansando del juego, así que Harry se manifestó conforme. "De acuerdo," dijo, recogiendo las piezas del juego y guardándolas en su delgada caja negra. _Puede ser que me compre uno de éstos_, especuló, mirándolos apreciativamente. Estaba hecho de plástico duro y no era más grande que un talonario de cheques muggles. Harry no se había comprado muchas frivolidades, porque el tamaño de su baúl lo limitaba, pero probablemente esta pequeña cosita estaría bien. Demonios, si las cosas se hacían bien, siempre podría llevarlo en su camisa o en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros.

Un vistazo en el reloj le recordó algunas de las instrucciones de Janet. _Cuando se empiece a hacer tarde, trata de interesarlas en una actividad tranquila_, lo había aconsejado ella. _¡Será más fácil lograr que se duerman si han tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de que están cansadas!_

_Buen punto_, pensó Harry, entonces se enfrentó a las pequeñas. Entonces¿qué quieren hacer ahora?" preguntó. "¿Les leo otra historia?" se ofreció.

"¿Podemos jugar a las muñecas'" preguntó Becky esperanzadamente. "Porfa?" agregó, dándole su mejor y más adorable mirada.

¡Aw, cielos! Gimió internamente Harry, cogiéndose la frente. Eso era lo último que quería hacer, pero era realmente difícil decirle que no a esa cara. ¡Y probablemente ella también lo sabe! Pensó despiadadamente.

En retrospectiva, si accedía a jugar a las 'muñecas' otra vez, podía escribirle a Ron una carta muy interesante…

Querido Ron:

El día de hoy fue muy educativo. Desnudé a una hermosa rubia, y sostuve a una nena desnuda en mis brazos…

Harry se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose la boca hasta que venció el impulso de reírse nerviosamente. Aunque era tentador, no estaba muy seguro de que podría escapar de Ron lo bastante rápido, una vez que el pelirrojo descubriera que de hecho, Harry había puesto a una bebita en una mesa para cambiarle los pañales, y había cambiado de ropa a una muñeca.

Y a cambio de eso …

Harry hizo una ligera mueca de dolor ante la bromita en la que estaba pensando¡si Ron y sus hermanos descubrían en lo que había estado realmente! Hmmm. Quizás escribir una carta en broma no sería tan buena idea… ¡pero había sido divertido mientras lo pensaba!

Afortunadamente, Kitty vino en su rescate. "A Sparky no le gustan las muñecas, Becky," dijo ella autoritariamente. "Piensa en otra cosa."

_Ah, vamos, ahora es una orden de una jerarquía superior_, pensò Harry, mirando divertido cómo Becky se cruzaba de brazos y se mordía el labio inferior un poco exageradamente. Jugar con muñecas podía ser la única cosa que _todavía no_ habían hecho, ahora que lo pensaba. Harry movió la cabeza y sonrió. Se habían divertido mucho coloreando, leyendo, teniendo fiestas para tomar el té, haciendo desastres con toneladas de juguetes, y jugando a Pasar los Cerdos.

Desafortunadamente, todo eso comenzaba a notarse. Harry echó un vitazo a su alrededor, y se sorprendió. La una vez encantadora sala de Janet, ahora parecía una zona de desastre, porque Kitty y Becky habían bajado un montón de cosas. "Ya sé," dijo alegremente, tratando de hacerlo sonar como algo muy divertido. "¡vamos a ordenar todo esto para poder ver una película después!"

"¡Recoger!" Protestó Kitty, mirando los artículos dispersos con hastío. "¿Tenemos que hacerlo?" preguntó, haciendo una gran demostración de cansancio al estirarse y bostezar. "¡Estoy cansada!"

_Ah, así que así es como quieres jugar_. Harry bajó la vista hacia la jovencita y arqueó una ceja. _Lo siento, pero no me engañas. Viví con el rey de las manipulaciones la mayor parte de mi vida_, pensó, recordando como Dudley intentaba y lograba no hacer ese tipo de tareas. Con los ojos chispeando de travesura, Harry se encogió de hombros y trató de parecer comprensivo antes de dejar caer su bomba. "Por supuesto que no. Amor. Yo limpiaré, pero si realmente estás tan cansada, entonces tendrías que irte a la cama ahora mismo. Anden, vamos, las dos, las veré en la mañana."

Kitty parpadeó sorprendida, no contando con esa táctica, pero Becky no tenía ganas de eso. "¡NO!" se opuso ella inmediatamente. "¡No quiero ir a la cama¡Quiero ver peícula!" impulsivamente, cogió un gatito de felpa y lo puso en la mano de su hermana.

Como Su Majestad ordene, Harry se rió para sus adentros, entonces sonrió conocedoramente cuando Kitty masculló algo acerca de no estar tan cansada, y se inclinaba para recoger un puñado de cosas. ¡Lo logré! Pensó el, antes de unirse a ayudar. Desafortunadamente, ellas habían bajado más de lo que había creído, e iba a tomar múltiples viajes para llevarse todo. "Necesitamos un contenedor," musitó en voz alta. "Ahorraríamos tiempo si tuviéramos algo dónde meter todo esto," continuó, mirando esperanzadamente a su alrededor. Janet parecía haberse deshecho de todas las cajas de la mudanza vacías, pero seguramente había otra cosa…

"¿Qué tal la cesta de la lavandería?" sugirió Kitty.

Harry se alegró. ¡Buen plan! "¡Perfecto!" dijo sonriendo, disfrutando de cómo reaccionaba ella ante la alabanza. "¿Dónde estÿ Podríamos meter todo ahí dentro, y después yo se los subiría."

Kitty asintió, entusiasmándose más con el proyecto. "¡La traeré!" dijo ella entonces, saliendo a toda prisa con Becky pisándole los talones.

Harry sonrió cuando se fueron. Podía decir que Kitty se cansaba de que su hermana bebé fuera siempre tras ella, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo toleraba muy bien. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de figurarse qué debería meter en la cesta primero, cuando un sonoro crack, lo hizo brincar. ?Qué era eso! Se preguntó enojado. Le sonaba familiar, como el sonido de un disparo, o de un coche que petardeaba, o…

_No. _

_Oh, no. _

Harry pasó saliva firmemente, sintiéndose como si alguien lo tuviera cogido por la garganta. No esperaba que lo encontraran tan pronto. Pero definitivamente había llegado alguien. Podía sentir que lo miraban por detrás. Con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente, temeroso, Harry se dio vuelta lentamente, y se encontró mirando a un par de ojos de color verde intenso del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, que brillaron con evidente adoración.

Dobby el elfo doméstico, estaba parado ante él, y parecía satisfecho y aliviado. "¡Harry Potter, señor¡Lobby se alegra de ver que Harry Potter no está lastimado!" dijo excitadamente, después agachó las orejas y su expresión se volvió dolorita. "¡Harry Potter está siendo muy travieso causando mucha preocupación en Hogwarts!"

_?Qué!_ Harry parpadeó mirando al pequeño elfo. ¡Pero si acabo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y con Sirius y con un montón de gente esta misma tarde! Explotó indignado. "¡Les dije que estaba muy bien¡Además, no puedo irme¡Estoy cuidando a unas niñas!"

"Dobby no ha venido a llevarse a Harry Potter. Dobby está cumpliendo un encargo para el Amo Dumbledore," explicó. "Doby tan sólo se detuvo para ver que estuviera bien, puesto que el Amo Dumbledore está preocupado," explicó el elfo doméstico. Harry estaba a punto de contestarle, pero un riodo sonoro en la cocina los asustó a ambos.

"¡Becky¡No... estás ... ayudando!"

Harry escuchó el exasperado grito de Kitty, y las indignadas quejas de su hermana_. ¡Oh, Dios¡Regresarán en cualquier momento!_

"¡Dobby, tienes que irte de aquí antes que te vean!" silbó entre dientes desesperadamente, haciendo pequeños gestos de que se marchara, con las manos.

Asintiendo su comprensión, el elfo doméstico hizo chasquear los dedos, y desapareció con otro _¡crack!_

Harry soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, después cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. Realmente me gustaría estar sin tantas cosas que me ocurrieran en la vida, pensó irónicamente, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Se quedó parado ahí, por unos momentos, antes de que se le ocurriera que todo se había quedado sumamente silencioso. Era extraño. Kitty y Becky generalmente se tardaban más en arreglar las cosas una vez que comenzaban a pelearse y gritar. Bajando las manos, las vio paradas en el umbral de la cocina, pareciendo totalmente atontadas. Harry alzó una ceja, después se puso las manos en las caderas. "bueno, comencemos," las incitó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la cesta que sostenía Kitty. "El trabajo no va a hacerse solo."

"Pero…" lo miró Kitty, pero no hizo ningún intento de acercarse. Su atención parecía capturada por algo detrás de él. Becky, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, se acercó más inconscientemente a su hermana mayor.

Ahora preocupado, Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, comenzando a sentirse intranquilo. En vez de responder, Kitty señaló detrás suyo. Suspirando, Harry se dio vuelta y miró, y sintió que se quedaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Parecía que el pequeño y bienintencionado elfo doméstico le había dejado un "regalo" antes de irse.

La sala estaba completamente impecable.

* * *

De vuelta en Hogwarts, en la improvisada reunión de la Orden del Fénix, ésta había sido reconvocada en el salón de encantamientos. La pizarra en la que había Remus estado escribiendo, fue llevada adelante, y Remus, Sirius, Arabella y Arthur estaban de pie, delante del escritorio de Flitwick, preparándose para compartir lo que habían descubierto. 

"Esto es lo que sabemos", indicó Remus Lupin, señalando algunos puntos enumerados en la pizarra. "Según la familia de Weasley, Harry llegó a la estación de King's Cross con el resto de sus compañeros el primero de Julio. Su tío tardaba en llegar, y Molly tenía que irse. No se sentía cómoda dejando solo a Harry, así que lo invitó a ir a con ella a su casa hasta que pudieran arreglarse las cosas.

"Cuando se iban, Harry vio, o dijo haber visto a su tío. Le dio las gracias a los Weasley por quedarse, declinó el ofrecimiento de Molly de escoltarlo, y las dos partes siguieron por distintos caminos."

"Hay un espacio de algunas horas, las cuales no pueden considerarse con seguridad, pero eventualmente, Harry llegó a Surrey," continuó Lupin, golpeando ligeramente la pizarra con su varita. "Arabella Figg notó que su manecilla del reloj localizador todavía señalaba a "viajando" antes de la reunión de la Orden del primero de Julio. Esto era inusual, pero no parecía estar en ningún peligro, así que ella echó un encantamiento de obre julio primero. Esto era inusual, pero él no aparecía estar en ningún peligro, así que ella realizó un encantamiento notificador, y vino a la reunión. Cuando algunas horas después, el estado de Harry estaba todavía en "viajando", comenzó a preocuparse. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa, ella fue a su casa a investigar.

"Mientras estaba allí, la manecilla de Harry se movió finalmente hacia el número 4 de Pruvet Drive. Estimamos que llegó como a las once de la noche – perceptiblemente más tarde de lo usual. Supusimos que simplemente habpia llegado a la casa más tarde por algún motivo y no investigamos más. Harry ha estado con contacto por carta con varias personas en intervalos regulares. Mencionó que tenía un empleo de verano, y parecía estar muy bien. No sospechamos que algo podía estar mal hasta el décimo quinto día de Julio."

Remus se detuvo brevemente para tomar un sorbo de agua, después continuó. "Arabella, apenas volvió de una misión, fue inmediatamente a comprobar el estado de Harry. Cuando llegó a la residencia de los Dursley, se encontró con que la propiedad estaba a la venta. Hizo algunas investigaciones, y encontró que al tío de Harry, Vernon, lo habían transferido a Australia.

Naturalmente, pensamos que esto indicaba que Harry también estaba en Australia. Nos pusimos en contacto con Albus inmediatamente. Él contactó a un colega suyo, Nathaniel Baker, de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Le pidió a Baker que encontrara a Harry, de modo que pudiéramos tomar medidas para traerlo nuevamente a Gran Bretaña.

"Sirius, Arabella y yo volvimos a la casa de ella en Surrey, después de dejar la oficina del director. Sirius se convirtió en Padfoot, y percibió el olor de Harry. También encontró una nota que Harry le había escrito a la señora Figg," dijo Remus, señalando una parte más lejana del tablero. "No sabemos el propósito de la visita, pero sabemos que en algún momento entre el primero y el décimo quinto día de Julio, Harry fue a Wisteria Walk. La nota en sí misma no contenía ninguna información útil. No tenía fecha y parecía apresurada. Al principio pensamos que debía haberla escrito mientras lo esperaban sus parientes, pero puede que simplemente estuviera impaciente por seguir su camino."

Sirius y Arabella se adelantaron, y Remus se hizo a un lado. Sirius recorrió la habitación con sus ojos azul pálido, pero por una vez, no había en ellos el humor característico de su comportamiento. "Remus dijo lo que sabemos", indicó. "Ahora, Arabella y yo diremos lo que pensamos. Son cosas que anotamos cuando se nos ocurrieron, así que al contrario de lo expuesto por el profesor, nuestra parte no está necesariamente en un orden cronológico perfecto."

Asintió y Arabella captó su señal. "Comenzamos en King's Cross, e interrogamos a varios empleados de la estación que estaban trabajando en ese cuando Harry debió haber estado allí, y bastantes personas recuerdan haber visto a un chico de la descripción de Harry. Esos ojos verdes suyos evidentemente permanecen en la memoria de la gente," dijo ella con una triste sonrisa. Ella se detuvo por un momento breve para recogerse, y notó que no era la única que se sumergía en el pasado. Finalmente, salió de su ensueño y siguió.

"De lo que pudimos averiguar, él espero por largo rato. Varias personas recuerdan haberse acercado a él y haberle preguntado si necesitaba ayuda." Nadie recuerda haber visto irse a Harry, pero comprobé los horarios cuando estaba allí," continuó la anciana bruja. "Hay un tres que sale de la estación King's Cross hacia Little Whinging alrededor de las 9:00 P.M.," dijo ella, señalando otra línea en la pizarra. "Puesto que sabemos que Harry estaba en Privet Drive aproximadamente a las 11:00 P.M., parece que probablemente cogió ese tren, y se las arregló por su cuenta para llegar a la casa de su tío desde la estación de Little Whinging."

"Fue por accidente que descubrimos que Harry había ido a la casa de Arabella," señaló Sirius. "Me convertí en Padfoot, y encontré un rastro bastante reciente. Remus también piensa que pudo haber percibido el olor de Harry en el Caldero Chorreante, pero no está seguro. Lo seguí hasta el borde de la calle, donde se detuvo repentinamente. A menos que Harry aprendiera cómo aparecerse, pensamos que pudo haber convocado al Autobús Noctámbulo."

"Realmente, estamos bastante seguros de qué es lo que pasó. Hice una cita para comprobar los registros del Autobús Noctámbulo cuando estuve ausente," agregó Arabella. Se detuvo por un momento y después siguió como un asunto sabido. "Es parte de mi deber el monitorear a magos o brujas no autorizados en el vecindario. El personal del Autobús Noctámbulo está acostumbrado a que les caiga de vez en cuando, así que nadie me miró dos veces cuando aparecí hace algunos días. Sus registros de recorrido indican que respondieron a una llamada en Whistaria Walk a hora muy tardía del primero de Julio. No tenemos una evidencia irrefutable el apoyar de lo que decimos, pero creemos que Harry debe haber convocado el autobús. Yo estaba en Hogwarts en ese entonces, y Harry y yo somos los únicos mago y bruja que viven en esa vecindad."

"El Callejón de Diagon era una de las paradas en el registro del Autobús Noctámbulo, después de la parada en Whisteria Walk," agregó Sirius. "Ese pudo haber sido el destino de Harry. Hasta la fecha el Autobús Noctámbulo no ha vuelto a Histeria Walk o a Privet Drive." Se detuvo y lanzó un gran suspiro. "Después de eso, Harry simplemente desaparece," movió su mano describiendo un círculo. "No está en el registro en el Caldero Chorreante, pero tenemos razones para creer que ha estado allí. También ha estado manteniendo correspondencia regular con varias personas Ron, Hermione, Albus, Remus, y yo mismo." Él suspiró otra vez, y pareció exasperado. "No ha pedido ayuda en absoluto, de hecho, ni siquiera ha hecho alusión a que algo estaba mal. Sabemos por sus cartas que está empleado en alguna parte, pero no sabemos dónde."

"Hablamos con la compañía de Taladros Grunnings, con el agente de bienes raíces encargado de vender la casa de Privet Drive, y algunos de los vecinos, pero no encontramos mucho," indicó Remus, arrugando molesta la nariz. "Sabemos de varias fuentes que los Dursley se fueron a toda prisa. Originalmente planeaban quedarse ese verano, y marcharse cerca del inicio del nuevo año escolar, pero ocurrió algo y cambiaron de planes precipitadamente. Sabemos que Vernon y Petunia se fueron al mismo tiempo en que se suponía que debía volver Harry." Ella se detuvo por un momento breve, y después continuó con un ceño de preocupación. "Por otra parte, los vecinos parecen creer que Harry va a un lugar llamado Centro de Seguridad San Bruto, para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables, y nadie recuerda haber visto a Harry para nada. Pienso que podemos decir con seguridad que no se acercó a pedir ayuda a ninguno de los vecinos la noche del primero de Julio."

Dumbledore asintió. "Gracias Arabella, Remus, Sirius. Su iniciativa nos ha ahorrado mucho tiempo, aunque desearía que hubieran compartido sus sospechas anteriormente."

"Lo siento, Albus. Tan sólo no puedo creer que Harry pueda andar por ahí sin ser reconocido," dijo tristemente Arthur. "He visto cómo lo aborda la gente…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, entonces se volvió para mirar de frente hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro. "Lo siento Sirius. Supongo que tenías razón, después de todo."

"Simplemente encontrémoslo¿de acuerdo?" Respondió Black con un gruñido, pero no sin amabilidad. Frunció el ceño pensativamente, entonces volvió a hablar a la asamblea. "Tan sólo estamos conjeturando, pero pensamos que alguien puede estar ayudándole. También sospechamos que está utilizando un alias, y puesto que no lo han reconocido, presumimos que ha encontrado una forma de disfrazarse, y también de ocultar esa cicatriz suya."

"¿En serio?" Albus alzó una ceja y movió los dedos de sus manos entre sí.

"Tan sólo es un razonamiento, director," dijo Remus un poco a la defensiva.

"No, no, tienen toda la razón," convino Dumbledore. "Tan sólo quiero decir, que si el Joven Harry ha dado con una forma de ocultar su cicatriz, ha superado a algunos de los mejores especialistas actuales incluyendo a Filius y a mí mismo," explicó, intercambiando una mirada de pesar con el pequeño profesor de encantamientos.

"Oh, vaya sí," dijo Flitwick, alzando la vista de las notas que leía y poniendo sus dos Knuts. "Nunca he visto una cicatriz tan obstinadamente resistente. Intentamos encantamientos de disfraz, Hechizos Ocultadores y cuanto Encantamiento Curativo en el que pudimos pensar..." se detuvo, y entonces bajó la voz como si estuviera diciendo algo ilícito. "Incluso probamos con el Removedor de Cicatrices."

Snape alzó la vista desde su asiente cerca del fuego, picado en su interés. "¿El Removedor de Cicatrices falló?"

"No exactamente," apuntó Minerva. "El producto cubrió su cicatriz según lo prometido, pero el Sr. Potter era alérgico a ella."

"Sí," dijo Dumbledore, con la mirada perdida en el pasado. "Ésa fue una de las razones principales por las que nos decidimos en contra de tratar de ocultarlo con una familia de magos después del encarcelamiento de Sirius. Eso y la fuerza de la protección de la sangre, por supuesto. No teníamos manera de saber que las fuerzas tenebrosas de Voldemort se derrumbarían tan fácilmente sin él. Ocultar a Harry lo más lejos posible con la protección más fuerte que pudimos encontrar parecía lo mejor por hacer en ese entonces. "

"La parte en la estación del tren parece rara," aventuró a decir Arthur, rompiendo el silencio en que había caído cada uno, rememorando sus propios recuerdos de esos tiempos oscuros. Movió tristemente la cabeza. "¡Todavía no puedo creer que Harry le mintiera a Molly acerca de su tío!"

Ron y Molly, que habían estado inusualmente silenciosos durante el informe de Arabella y Remus, casi hablaron a la vez.

"No lo hizo, Arthur," insistió Molly.

"¡Vio a_ alguien, _papá" dijo Ron seriamente. "Yo también lo ví, por un momento…" Se calló y se encogióde hombros. "Estaba a algunos metros de distancia, pero ciertamente _parecía_ el tío de Harry."

"Pero ninguno de ustedes pensó en verificar la identidad del hombre antes de irse," sijo Snape con desprecio condescendiente.

Ron se sonrojó furiosamente mientras que su madre parecía contrita. Era verdad que ellos habían aceptado la palabra de Harry sin vacilar, pero¿por qué? La estación había estado muy concurrida, y el hombre ciertamente no estaba cerca. En parte había sido por su propio deseo de hacer las cosas más fáciles para Harry. Todavía se sentía mal por haberlo acusado de mentir a Principios de año, pero había más que eso.

Frunciendo pensativamente el ceño, Ron dejó que su mente divagara, y se encontró recordado su primer año. Específicamente hacia el final de ese año, cuando él, Hermione y Harry habían llegado a la Cámara de las Llaves, cuando trataban de encontrar la Piedra Filosofal. Un extremo de su boca se alzó. ¿Qué había dicho Hermione?

"—_Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración...;" _

Sí. Eso era. Al principio habían pensado que una multitud de pájaros estaba con ellos en la cámara. Miraron por un rato, después su amigo de cabello oscuro había tenido esa mirada que siempre tenía cuando se le ocurría algo. Ron sonrió suavemente. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía verlo…

"—_¡No son pájaros! —dijo Harry de pronto—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, miren bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros obser­vaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... miren ahí. ¡Escobas¡Te­nemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!" _

Lentamente, Ron abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, con una mirada de comprensión en su rostro.

_" ¡miren bien!" _

_"...¡Sí miren ahí¡Escobas!" _

_Miren... _

_¡Eso esl! _Ron se lanzó de un salto directamente a su Pensadero, sin molestarse en pedir permiso, o si estaba haciendo algo fuera de lugar. Arthur y Molly comenzaron automáticamente a llamarlo de vuelta, pero los profesores en la habitación, reconociendo a un estudiante que acaba de descubrir algo, les indicaron que guardaran silencio.

Alcanzando la pequeña fuente, Ron alzó su varita y echó al interior la brillante masa plateada. ¡Nunca dudó ni una momento de cualquier cosa que él viera, porque Harry generalmente tenía una vista tan aguda! Todos en su familia lo habían notado, incluso su madre. Al contar historias de las hazañas de Quidditch de su buscador, a los gemelos les gustaba bromear con que Harry podía ver un mosquito que revoloteara en la estera a los pies del vecino de al lado y generalmente no estaban muy lejos de la verdad. Desafortunadamente, recordó Ron, suprimiendo apenas una mueca, Harry había estado muy lejos de su estar en su mejor forma cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado a la estación de King's Cross.

Intentando recordar las instrucciones su padre le había dado, Ron rebuscó en los recuerdos que había echado en el Pensadero. "A nadie se le ocurrió dudar de Harry, porque usualmente es muy bueno en atisbar las cosas," explicó distraídamente mientras trabajaba. "Pero ese día ese día en la estación… ¡aquí está Dijo cuando encontró lo que deseaba y lo mostró para que los otros lo vieran.

_Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione estaban de pie casi protectoramente alrededor de Harry en la estación de King's Cross. Estaban hablando acerca de ir al Callejón Diagon más avanzado el verano. Harry sonrió, y asintió, pero parecía distraído. Y entonces, de vez en cuando, fruncía levemente el ceño y exploraba la estación, probablemente buscando a su tío. Esto siguió por algunos momentos, pero después el rostro de Harry adquirió una expresión levemente molesta, parpadeó rápidamente unas cuantas veces, después se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos con impaciencia._

"_¿Está todo bien, Harry?" preguntó la imagen de Ron, cuando Harry dejó de frotarse los ojos, y comenzó a limpiar los cristales de los lentes con un extremo de su camisa. Harry le sonrió. _

_"Sí, sólo cansado, " le aseguró. _

Ron detuvo el recuerdo, después miró a los otros interrogativamente, inseguro de si habían percibido lo que trataba de mostrarles. Si no otra cosa, Harry parecía pálido y cansado. Lo bastante cansado para cometer un error, ya que pensaba en ello, pero Ron estaba más interesado en el comportamiento de su amigo respecto a sus lentes.

No tenía que haberse preocupado. Cuando todos hubieron visto el pensadero, fue evidente que los miembros de la Orden habían percibido el mensaje claro y fuerte. Ambos, Dumbledore y McGonagall y Dumbledore se ajustaros inconscientemente sus propios lentes antes de intercambiar una significativa mirada.

"Gracias, Sr. Weasley," indicó al fin Dumbledore. "Eso aclara algunas cosas."

"¡Demonios!" discrepó Sirius, resoplando. "¡Eso no explica nada! De acuerdo, Harry cometió un error. ¡Ve un poco más lejos y asume que su tío nunca apareció¿Por qué molestarse en ir a Surrey para nada¡Seguramente se le ocurrió que algo estaba mal¿Por qué no simplemente mandó a Hedwig con un mensaje para alguno de nosotros?"

"Me temo que es culpa mía, Sirius," suspiró Albus arrepentido. "Harry se había puesto impaciente de estar con sus parientes muggles, y había dejado la seguridad de sus barreras protectoras en el pasado. Quería evitar esto si era posible, así que le dije que sus amigos estarían más seguros si se iba con su tía y su tío, al menos inicialmente. También le hice prometer que sólo los contactaría en la más desesperada de las emergencias."

¡Yo diría que quedarse solo, varado en una estación del tren califica!" barbotó Arthur casi acusadoramente.

"Yo también, Arthur," convino Albus. "Harry, por otra parte, no parece haberlo considerado así. Prácticamente ni me escribió hasta una semana después, y entonces, tan sólo menciono su nuevo empleo y su cicatriz."

Ron frunció el ceño, preocupado. "¿La cicatriz de Harry le ha estado doliendo, señor?"

Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa, como si considerara cuándo podía hablar. "Es una forma de decirlo," dijo. "Harry no se ha quejado de que su cicatriz le doliera, pero el regreso de Voldemor parece haberla afectado de algunas formas ineperadas."

Por la mirada de Ron era evidente que no había quedado satisfecho con la respuesta, pero el director no le ofreció ninguna información adicional. Suspirando, el pelirrojo trató una táctica distinta. "¿Se ha puesto en contacto con Hermione, señor?"

Dumbledore asintió. "Sí, le envié una lechuza a la señorita Granger momentos antes de comunicarme por la red flú con La Madriguera, pero olvidé mencionarlo antes, gracias por su ayuda, señor Weasley. Sus aportaciones han sido muy útiles."

Ron sabía reconocer un despido cuando lo oía, pero trató de obtener permiso para quedarse de todas formas. Se trataba de su mejor amigo, después de todo. Conocía los caprichos de Harry mejor que cualquier otra persona, excepto quizá Hermione. Desafortunadamente, los adultos no querían nada más de él. Después de que se le advirtiera que no dijera nada de la situación actual de Harry con nadie, su padre había escoltado a Ron de regreso a La Madriguera, a pesar de sus protestas.

Suspirando, Ron dirigió una última mirada a la chimenea, antes de ir a su cuarto. Tenía un par de cartas que escribir, y la primera iba a ser para ese pedazo de tonto al que llamaba su mejor amigo.

* * *

En cierta casa urbana de Londres, tres niños entre los tres años a casi los quince, se miraban fijamente unos a otros, en un silencio que comenzaba a volverse opresivo. 

Harry estaba horrorizado de las posibles consecuencias de las acciones de Lobby. Estaba esperando recibir, en cualquier momento, una carta de Mafalda Hopkirk del departamento del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, después, los Magos del Ministerios, de la Escuadrilla de Reversión de la Magia llegarían irrumpiendo en el interior poco después. Él sería expulsado… y a Kitty y Becky les modificarían la memoria, le romperían su varita…

Estaba tan sumido en ese estado de preocupación, que casi dio un salto y se le erizó la piel cuando sintió que alguien le cogía el brazo. Parpadeando, bajó la vista y se encontró mirando los suaves ojos cafés de Kitty. Ahora que ella se había repuesto de su sorpresa, parecía asombrosamente tranquila. Más tranquila de lo que se sentía él, de cualquier forma. "No te preocupes, todo está bien," le aseguró ella, imitando inconscientemente a su madre. "Algunas veces ocurren cosas como ésta cuando lo deseas verdaderamente."

Frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, Harry la miró con curiosidad. "¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó finalmente con cautela.

Kitty y Becky se miraron entre sí, después, parecieron tomar una decisión.

"Queremos mostrarte algo¿de acuerdo? Tan sólo no te asustes, y no el digas a mamá."

Más tarde, cuando Harry tuvo ocasión de pensar racionalmente, no podía creer que había reaccionado como lo hizo. Todo parecía estar de cabeza. ¡Se suponía que _él_ era quien habría debido de estar _confortándolas_ porque lloriquearan ruidosamente y no lo opuesto! Todo el asunto parecía irreal como si no pudiera estar pasando.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Becky, que era la más cercana, pero no lo había tocado, se le acercó y se abrazó a sus piernas. "Nosotras jugamos pelota, Parky", sonrió ella, tratando que él la imitara. "¿A Parky le gusta la pelota?"

Harry le correspondió con una media sonrisa. "Sí," convino. "A Parky le gusta la pelota."

Entonces Kitty asintió, entonces alargó una mano. Momentos después, ella sostenía lo que parecía ser una esfera perfecta de luz blanca.

Impresionado a pesar suyo, preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?" Kitty se encogió de hombros.

"Hace mucho tiempo," dijo ella. "Tan sólo era una niña pequeña. El foco de mi lámpara de noche se quemó, y me desperté sola en la oscuridad. Vaciló, como si pensara que él pudiera burlarse de ella, pero eventualmente, siguió hablando. "Estaba asustada. No me gusta la oscuridad," confesó ella reservadamente. "Deseaba desesperadamente que mi lámpara de noche todavía funcionara, y esto es lo que ocurrió."

Asintiendo, Harry echó un vistazo a la niña de cabello negro. "¿Becky también puede hacer cosas como esa?"

"Algo así. Ella todavía no puede hacer su propia esfera, pero puede cambiar la mía. A ella le gusta cambiarla de color," dijo Kitty. "Mamá estaba realmente sorprendida de cuan rápidamente aprendió ella los colores," le confió ella con una sonrisa travieza, ofreciéndole la esfera que brillaba intensamente a su hermana.

Becky aprovechó la oportunidad. Evidentemente éste era uno de sus juegos preferidos. "¡Azul!" ordenó ella, tocando el globo blanco. Obedientemente, cambió de color, y ante los asombrados ojos de Harry se volvió azul. Lanzando risitas ante la reacción de él, ella señaló otra vez a la bola. "¡Vede!" Harry sonrió cuando la bola se volvió verde, pero Becky todavía no había terminado con él. "¿Vez?" le preguntó, alzando la vista para mirarlo con seriedad. Harry indicó que sí. "Bien. Ahora Parky," dijo ella con una sonrisa, impaciente porque él participara en el juego.

Harry la miró dudando. "¿Qué Sparky haga qué?"

Rebeca le dio una mirada apreciativa. "Hacer cambio," le sugurió.

"Realmente no sé su pueda," admitió Harry. Becky se encogió de hombros, pero no lo dejó renunciar.

"Peba," lo animó.

"¡De acuerdo, " accedió él, vacilante, alargó la mano para tocar la bola. Se sentía muy extraña, y le hacía vibrar los dedos. La cosa tenía una forma aparente, pero no tenía una consistencia sólida. También brillaba como un foco, pero no emitía ningún calor sensible. Ambas niñas lo miraban expectantes, así que se encogió de hombros y decidió intentarlos. Ella quiere Rojo, murmuró distraídamente. Rojo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en las Quaffles, las fresas… sus ropas de Quidditch… Supo que algo había ocurrido cuando oyó a las dos reír felizmente. Abrió un ojo con cautela, entes sonrió orgulloso cuando miró la ahora roja bola.

"¡Lindo!" exclamó Kitty, examinando la esfera de color rojo rubí. "¡Eso es genial!"

"¿Qué creen que es'" preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Ambas niñas lo miraron como si él simplemente estuviera fingiendo no saberlo. "Magia," contestaron como si fuera obvio.

"Justo como en las películas," Kitty sonrió, después recordó algo. "Entonces," dijo ella señalando a la sala, "¿ahora podemos ver nuestra película?"

* * *

Albus esperó hasta que Arthur regresó de llevar a su hogar al joven Ronald, después reconvocó la reunión. "¿Qué es lo que han descubierto, Minerva, Filius?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a sus profesores de Transformaciones y Encantamientos. "¿Han encontrado el porqué Harry se ha vuelto repentinamente inmune a los hechizos de rastreo?" 

Flitwick y McGonagall compartieron una mirada seria, antes de que el pequeño profesor de encantamientos respondiera. "Pues creo que sí, Albus," admitió con una manifiesta renuencia que hizo que Sirius deseara estrangularlo. Mirando a su alrededor, el animago se sintió satisfecho al observar que no era el único impaciente. Molly, Arthur y Arabella estaban al borde de sus asientos, y Remus se agarraba al escritorio, tan fuertemente que lo hacía crujir.

"Y…" finalmente lo animó Dumbledore.

"Por todas las apariencias, se ha activado un mecanismo de seguridad de último recurso," dijo Flitwick, pareciendo preocupado. "Pero no estoy seguro de por qué, si los parientes del Sr. Potter todavía están vivos…" Se detuvo, y movió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento Filius, pero ¿podrías explicarte un poco?" le pidió Remus, ganándose las miradas agradecidas de Sirius y Arthur. "¿De qué mecanismo de seguridad estás hablando, y qué tienen los Dursley que ver con ello?"

Entonces el Profesor Flitwick se lanzó a contar una versión editada de los hechos de principios de Noviembre de 1981. Habló de la magia defensiva que se había realizado, y de cómo se había tomado la decisión de usar el archivo de Harry para vigilarlo,

"Si estuviera en alguna clase de peligro mientras que estuviera bajo la tutela de sus parientes, y necesitara ayuda, su carpeta estaba encantada para dar la alarma," explicó el profesor de encantamientos. "El mecanismo de seguridad fue colocado por si el Sr. Potter volvía a quedarse sin guardianes nuevamente. Cuando le echamos, creímos que solamente se activaría en el acontecimiento de sus muertes. Puesto que su familia muggle está bien viva, debemos considerar otras circunstancias… por ejemplo, si lo desheredaron o lo abandonaron, o si el Sr. Potter se rehusó a ir con ellos…" dijo lenta y con excepcional gravedad.

"Entonces¿el encantamiento protector basado en la sangre que lo ha protegido todos estos años se ha roto?" preguntó Albus reservadamente. Flitwick asintió, y el anciano director, suspiró pesadamente.

"Pero¿por qué¡Por qué ahora?" preguntó Molly, pareciendo muy afligida. "Todavía recuerdo cuando él y Ron nos devolvieron a Ginny… ¿por qué no entonces?"

"Sí, y ¿qué de cuando dejó a su tía y su tío el verano anterior a su tercer año¡" agregó Arthur.

"Y precisamente el mes pasado, cuando fue trasladado a ese cementerio," agregó Sirius.

Flitwick negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y alzó las manos pidiendo silencio. Cuando éste se logró, continuó. "Están confundiendo al Sr. Potter estando en peligro y el Sr. Potter sin tener ningún guardián. La seguridad no se activó mientras estuvo bajo la tutela de sus parientes muggles, pero su carpeta debió habernos alertado cuando estuviera en peligro físico."

"Sí, debió hacerlo," lo interrumpió Dumbledore pensativamente como si recordara algo. "Arabella," dijo, volviéndose hacia la bruja de cabellos grises, "le escribiste al Ministerio con respecto al incidente del auto volador¿o no?" esperó a que la señora Figg asintiera, entonces la animó, "¿Y qué respondieron?"

"No mucho," admitió Belle, pasando las hojas en una carpeta que había llevado consigo y sacando lo que parecía ser una carta formal del Ministerio. "Inicialmente, me escribieron para decirme que habían recibido mi carta y me aseguraban que se investigaría el problema." Ella se detuvo brevemente por un momento, moviéndose nuevamente por la carpeta, entonces sacó otra carta. "Un par de semanas después, recibí esta carta de la oficina del Ministro. Me aseguraron que la carpeta de Harry parecía estar bien, y especulaba que no había habido alarma porque había salido de la casa de su tío por voluntad propia."

"Ya veo," dijo Dumbledore, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente, y juntando los dedos delante de él. Alzó la vista hacia Flitwick. "¿Estarías de acuerdo con lo que dicen, Filius?"

"De hecho, no, " admitió Flitwick. "A menos que los encantamientos se modificaran drásticamente, la voluntad no debería haber importado. Eres parte del Wizengamot, Albus, sé que hubo una petición de modificación hace mucho. ¿Hubo otras?"

Dumbledore no tuvo que pensar para responder a eso. "No, Filius. Tan sólo hubo una petición, y según recuerdo, fue resuelta antes de que el especialista en encantamientos pudiera incluso acceder a la carpeta.

El pequeño profesor de encantamientos asintió, entonces se detuvo brevemente para reordenar sus pensamientos, y continuó. "El mecanismo de seguridad es magia condicional. El mechón de pelo que colocamos en el interior de la carpeta del señor Potter permite que sea "consciente" de su estado físico, o tan enterado como un objeto inanimado puede estarlo. Si hubiera sido o se hubiera puesto seriamente herido o enfermo, por ejemplo, el mecanismo de seguridad se habría activado inmediatamente."

"Entonces¿eso quiere decir que ahora se encuentra muy enfermo o seriamente herido?" preguntó Remus, medio levantándose, alarmado, y expresando lo que Sirius no podía animarse a preguntar.

"No necesariamente," advirtió Filius. "Hay un mecanismo de sintonización que se incluyó. Si el señor Potter perdiera a sus guardianes, el archivo determinaría su estado. Si esencialmente estuviera bien, alarmaría igual que siempre, y el Ministerio tendría diez días para recogerlo y ubicarlo con otra familia."

"¿Y si no lo hacen?" preguntó Sirius, tenso, ya sospechando la respuesta. Habian pasado exactamente tres semanas desde el final del curso.

Flitwick suspiró. Aquí era donde las cosas se volvían un poco grises. "Debo recordarles, que cuando se colocaron estos encantamientos, el señor Potter era poco más que un bebé. Él, absolutamente, no podía estar sin un guardián. Contábamos por completo con que la situación se resolviera inmediatamente, siempre que llegara a ocurrir, y que las otras precauciones no serían necesarias. Sin embargo, puesto que técnicamente todavía estábamos en guerra, planeamos para lo peor, de todas formar. Desafortunadamente, eso requirió muchos calificativos condicionales, me temo que el comportamiento del archivo puede ser ligeramente imprevisible una vez que se haya sobrepasado la marca de los diez días.

"Si no se ha encontrado un guardián al final de dos semanas, la carpeta estaba encantada para comenzar a recopilar información sobre posibles candidatos, como una especie de ayuda para el Ministerio. Si no se hubiera asignado un guardián al final de tres semanas, éste sería un indicador de que el Ministerio, por cualquier razón, no podía realizar la tarea. La magia defensiva se activaría para ocultarlo y a quienquiera que pudiera estarlo ayudando, sin importar su estado físico, y es muy probable que la carpeta comience el proceso de asignar un posible candidato por sí misma."

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron de horror. ?Unos descerebrados pedazos de pergamino iban a asignarle un guardián a su ahijado arbitrariamente? "¿Cómo lo detenemos?" exigió saber, cuando finalmente encontró su voz.

"No podemos, al menos no fácilmente, " dijo Albus, frunciendo el ceño muy concentrado. "Estoy en el Wizengamot, pero incluso nosotros necesitamos el permiso de la oficina del Ministro antes de que la carpeta de Harry pueda ser acezada. Desafortunadamente Cornelis Funge, el Ministro, en este momento no está en modo alguno de humor para concederme favores."

La cara de Arthur se iluminó repentinamente y chasqueó los dedos. "¡Perxy!" exclamó. Recibió algunas miradas extrañadas, así que Arthur se explicó. Recientemente, su hijo del medio había conseguido un trabajo como subsecretario de la oficina del ministro. No lo habían visto mucho últimamente, porque había estado muy ocupado, y todos se habían estado yendo directamente a La Madriguera para ayudar con las barreras. No obstante, Arthur estaba confiado en que Percy les ayudaría. Después de todo, Harry era prácticamente de la familia.

Albus asintió, se volvió nuevamente hacia Flitwick. "¿Cómo se realizará el procedimiento?"

Filius consideró cuidadosamente antes de contestar. "Muy probablemente, compilará una lista de probables candidatos entre la gente al que el señor Potter ve regularmente. Debe haber una cierta muestra de buena voluntad por parte de la familia huésped, debe preguntárselo a Sr. Potter, y una muestra de aceptación de él hacia ella. No puedo, por ejemplo, obtener la tutela simplemente indicando mi buena voluntad. Debo hacer mi oferta al señor Potter personalmente, y él debe aceptar mi oferta. Ahora, qué constituye exactamente era oferta y la aceptación, es determinado por la carpeta, y puedo decir muy probablemente llegara a ser menos exacta y exigente conforme pase le tiempo."

Los magos y brujas en la habitación se quedaron sentados en silencio durante algunos minutos, antes de que Dumbledore saliera precipitadamente de sus pensamientos "Muy bien, " dijo, aplaudiendo enérgicamente con sus manos. "Tenemos algo de tiempo, pero no mucho. ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de dónde puede estarse quedando?"

"No puede ser ningún lugar lujoso," especuló Sirius después de pensarlo un momento. M"e dijo en una carta reciente que estaba haciendo cosas como fregar pisos y acomodando cosas. No hay nada de malo en eso, pero ese tipo de trabajos no están precisamente en la cima en la escala de salarios. A menos que esté trabajado a tiempo completo, no puede estar ganando más que lo necesario, e incluso eso es dudoso."

"Es verdad, Black, a menos que esté complementando sus ingresos."

Sirius y los otros se volvieron para mirar de frente al experto en pociones de Hogwarts, que estudiaba el mensaje anterior. "¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Sirius con impaciencia.

"Tan sólo encuentro interesante esta elección de palabras de aquí, " dijo Snape, golpeando ligeramente y con cuidado el pergamino. " ¡Engorgio! " ordenó, agitando su varita sobre pergamino. Cuando el papel era bastante grande para que todos lo vieran, él transfigured un soporte, y sujetó la transcripción a él "Here, " él dijo, golpeando ligeramente el papel con su varita.

_Ahora, si me disculpan, la dama que solicitó mis servicios esta tarde debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento, y realmente tengo que irme. _

El silencio reinó por quince segundos completos, entonces todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

"¡Cómo te atreves! " rugieron Arthur y Sirius.

"Vamos, Severus, realmente no era necesario apuntar algo así," regañó Remus.

"Harry es un buen muchacho," apuntó" Arabella.

"Si su familia lo ha abandonado, como parece haberlo hecho¡Potter pudo no tener mucha opción en el asunto!" gritó Snape. "Y puesto que ha decidido seguir las instrucciones por primera vez en su miserable vida, sus opciones no son exactamente variadas. Claro que puedes tener razón, " él dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a Black. "Probablemente no hay un próspero mercado para los muchachos delgados y bajitos. Quizás simplemente está experimentando con la venta de las drogas recreativas muggles, o convirtiéndose en un pequeño ladronzuelo."

"¡Suficiente, Severus!" Albus dijo secamente, antes de que Sirius terminara por farfullar, y las cosas se salieran completamente de control. "Estoy segurote que todos esperamos que Harry consideraría _eso_ como una emergencia, y se habría puesto en contacto con alguien si se encontrara en tales apuros. Desafortunadamente, " agregó con una mueca, "aún con todo lo desagradable que puede ser ese panorama, hasta que encontremos a Harry, no podemos descartarlo."

"¡Albus!" protestó Sirius. "¡No puedes creer que Harry haría algo así!"

"No, Sirius, no lo creo. Sin embargo, tampoco creí que Harry pudiera sentir que necesitaba esconderse de mí, y hasta hoy, creí que estaba con su familia muggle. Admito que no es la mejor pista que tenemos, pero no podemos dejar ninguna posibilidad sin revisar. Esta posibilidad se comprobará junto con todas las otras."

"Además, paddy, casi tiene quince. Prongs comenzó realmente a notar a las chicas a los quince," lo instigó Remus desvergonzadamente, gozando de la mirada horrorizada en los ojos de su amigo. Era muy fácil sacar a Sirius de sus casillas.

"Sí, bueno. Sugiero que dejemos eso por esta noche," dijo Albus, sacando un reloj de bolsillo de su túnica y mirando a hora. "Todos traten de irse a dormir algo y comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda por la mañana."

* * *

Líneas de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_, de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

¡Uf! Realmente, el capítulo 22 estaba maldito, casi lo terminé de traducir en varias ocasiones, y siempre pasaba alguna cosa, como que se echaba a perder el disco. Pero por fin, está terminado, o eso creo. Si se me pasó algo, por favor, avísenme. 

Gracias a Gandulfo, Amy Etchard, remus- lupin – black- darkq, Ginger, DValle y Hermione567 por sus reviews, apoyo y paciencia en la espera.

Espero que el siguiente capítulo no me tome tanto tiempo, pero no puedo prometer nada, puesto que ahora estoy trabajando, pero lo continuaré.

* * *


	23. Pensamientos Nocturnos

**

* * *

Aclaraciones/Creditos: Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje o ubicación mencionada en los trabajos de J.K. Rowling me pertenecen.**

Bored beyond Belief es la lectora beta de_ Realizations_.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - **Pensamientos Nocturnos (un interludio)

Sábado, 22 de Julio de 1994

Harry cogió su almohada y las mantas que Janet le había dejado. Después de una película, seris cuentos, dos rondas de besos ya abrazos de buenas noches, un poco da agua para cada una, tres "arrullos" y bastantes dudas y mucha charla a medio terminar, Kitty y Becky _finalmente_ estaban metidas en sus camas y dormían profundamente.

Tenía que admitir que habían dado una buena pelea. Al final, ambas apenas habían podido mantener los ojos abiertos. Por supuesto, Harry no podía decir que eso lo sorprendía mucho. Estaban excitadas por la llegada de su padre, y realmente deseaban permanecer despiertas y validarlo, pobrecitas.

Las complació por un rato, leyéndoles historias y cediendo a sus súplicas de quedarse despiertas "sólo un rato más." Desafortunadamente, Janet y su marido no aparecieron, y conforme se iba haciendo más y más tarde, los párpados se les habían ido cerrando más y más.

Para cuando finalmente las había llevado al piso superior, amas desarrollaron un severo caso de "último vistazo nocturno". Becky, especialmente, se había puesto gruñona y fuera de sí, queriendo ser abrazada y gritando temerosamente. Harry había estado un poco desorientado en esto, hasta que recordó la advertencia final de Janet de que no dejara que Becky se cansara demasiado. Dándose una palmada mental, decidió que probablemente había hecho justamente eso. Después de todo tuvieron una tarde muy ocupada, y se habían pasado muuuucho de su hora usual de irse a la cama.

Kitty habría sido realmente más fácil de manejar que Becky, cosa que Harry encontró sorprendente. Una vez que las escoltó a su dormitorio, esperaba que la niña mayor se quejara por irse a dormir, y tratara de hacer que se quedaran levantadas un tiempo más que su hermana, en términos generales. Ambas niñas eran muy dulces, pero Kitty tenía una naturaleza más intensa que su hermana. Ocasionalmente podía ser casi controvertida. Becky, por otra parte, aunque estaba en mitad de los "terribles dos años" generalmente era más tranquila y tolerante.

Generalmente… pero no siempre.

No había habido nada tolerante y tranquilo en la pequeña Wright esa noche.

Harry giró los ojos cuando recordó esa escena, agradecido por no haber tenido un gran público. Kitty había sido suficiente, bien gracias, y no había sido de ayuda en absoluto. Si acaso le había dirigido una mirada de impaciencia desde la cama, cuando trataba de calmar a Becky con, _estoy cansada¿no puedes hacer algo para callarla_? escrito en su cara. Aunque ella no había dicho nada en voz alta y Harry estaba agradecido por ello. Obviamente ella había pasado por eso antes. Cuando él no pudo calmar a Becky de inmediato, ella simplemente ocultó la cabeza bajo la almohada en un intento de amortiguar los sollozos de su hermana.

Así pues, esencialmente Harry se había encontrado solo, sosteniendo a la llorosa Becky con un brazo y murmurándole cosas absurdas, mientras que exploraba frenéticamente en el papel que le había dejado Janet y preguntándose si sería un buen momento para pedir ayuda. Se sintió aliviado y horrorizado cuando finalmente encontró un consejo: _"si tienes problemas para lograr que Becky se duerma, muévela, frotale la espalda y cántale…"_

_�¿Que le cante?_ Había parpadeado incrédulo, seguro de haber leído mal. Lo de acunarla, y frotarle la espalda probablemente podía hacerlo, pero¿cantarle?

_Sí. _

_Bien._

_Traumaticemos a la pobrecita más allá de toda esperanza de recuperación¿o no? _

Por otro lado, nada más parecía dar resultado, y el papel todavía no se había equivocado hasta ahora…

Cogiendo un cojín con una parte superior mullida, se sentó cerca del pie de la cama de Becky. Se le acercó nervioso, temiendo que cualquier tentativa por calmarla tan sólo la haría llorar más, pero ¡realmente había funcionado! A Becky no había parecido importarle en lo más mínimo cómo cantaba, probándole a Harry que realmente no era cuestión de gusto. De hecho, una vez que se dio cuenta de que "frotarla" era mover suavemente la mano hacia arriba y abajo por la espalda, y detuvo sus torpes caricias ("¡_Becky no es un perrito!_"), ella se acomodó sin demasiadas quejas. Totalmente agotada por los acontecimientos de la tarde, no había tardado mucho antes de que se relajara y respirara profundamente.

Harry sonrió suavemente, recordando cómo ella se había acomodado alegremente en su hombre, después de detuvo e hizo ruiditos de impaciencia. Volviendo su atención nuevamente a las mantas, se regañó por convertirse en un sapo gigante. ¡Voldemort había resurgido y ahora él podía estar en una audiencia con el Ministerio en cualquier momento¡No tenía tiempo para ponerse tonto y sentimental, por demasiados gritos!

_Todavía... _Harry acabó de alisar las mantas y alzó una ceja. Ya habían pasado dos horas o más desde la "visita" de Dobby. Si el ministerio iba a enviarle una lechuza por el "uso indebido de la magia", ciertamente se estaban tomando su tiempo. Indeciso, cogió su bolsa, entonces bajó nuevamente la vista, preguntándose si era seguro ponerse sus pijamas y alistarse para ir a la cama.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Harry fue a la ventana de la sala, y exploró el cielo a la búsqueda de lechuzas. No había sabido nada del departamento del Uso incorrecto de la magia, eso era cierto, pero todavía no se sentía como para relajarse. Si iban a llevárselo al Ministerio o a Hogwarts, sería mejor que lo hiciera en sus ropas normales, gracias.

Suspirando otra vez, Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y continuó explorando el horizonte. Esa falta de respuesta era malditamente confusa. Cuando Dobby había hecho su encantamiento de levitación el verano anterior a su segundo año, el ministerio pareció saberlo de inmediato, y respondió en cuestión de segundos. ¡Simplemente no tenía sentido! Incluso si se decidían por tan sólo darle otra advertencia, ya debería haber sabido algo de ellos¿o no?

_Bien, muy bien, quizá no, _admitió el adolescente, recordando cuando había inlafo a la tía Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, el verano anterior a su tercer año. El ministerio había estado demasiado ocupado después de lo de Sirius y tratando de asegurarse de que la huida de Harry no terminaría en algo peor para él. Su pequeño estallido de magia accidental había sido una cosa insignificante comparada con la enorme maraña que reinaba en el estado actual de las cosas, y no le habían hecho caso.

¿Podía ser ése ahora el caso¿Alguien en el Ministerio (además del Sr. Weasley) creía que Voldemort había vuelto? Harry torció la boca hacia un lado. Era posible, pero no. Teniendo en cuenta la actitud del Ministro Cornelius Funge hacía unas cuantas semanas, eso no parecía del todo probable. Quizás la lechuza no podía llegarle porque actualmente estaba en la residencia de un muggle. ¿Quizás tenía una carta de la querida Sra. Hopkirk esperándolo a su regreso en el Caldero Chorreante?

Frustrado, Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo. Todavía tenía miedo de tener una pesadilla, y habría querido echar un encantamiento silenciador en el sof�, pero hasta que supiera qué ocurriría, no se atrevía. La magia de Lobby podía haber pasado inadvertida esta vez, pero ciertamente no deseaba probar los límites de su suerte.

_Aunque…_

Harry se volvió de la ventana y alzó las cejas especulativamente. Dobby no era el único que había hecho magia esa tarde. ¡Kitty y Becky también lo habían hecho¡Demonios, incluso _él_ lo había hecho! Se preguntó brevemente si el Ministerio no lo había notado porque era magia sin varita, después desechó ese pensamiento. Dobby nunca había tenido una varita. Y en cualquier caso, Harry no había utilizado su varita cuando finalmente la tía Marge lo había llevado a sobrepasar sus límites de resistencia. ¡El Ministerio ciertamente se había enterado perfectamente de _esos_ incidentes con bastante prontitud¿Entonces qué sucedía¿Era porque no estaba en la casa de Privet Drive?

El chico frunció nuevamente el ceño, considerándolo. Eso, realmente tenía mucho más sentido. ¡Las barreras protectoras alrededor de la casa de su tío probablemente se habían puedo para vigilarlo! Brillante. Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta, entonces volvió a caminar hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él silenciosamente.

Realmente, echar un encantamiento silenciador probablemente no era una buena idea, de todas formas. En resumen, tenía más sentido arriesgarse a la indignidad de una pesadilla. Por lo menos los malos sueños se explicaban más fácilmente que la magia. Incluso si su encantamiento fuera pasado por alto por el Ministerio, seguramente Janet tendría preguntas qué hacer si volvía y lo encontraba mascullando sen el sof�, sin que emitiera ningún sonido.

Además, siempre había la posibilidad de que no tuviera pesadillas o visiones en absoluto. Voldemort había estado extrañamente silencioso esa tarde, y el cansancio físico siempre ayudaba a mantener a raya a sus pesadillas normales. Si la forma en la que se sentía en ese momento era un indicador, no creía tener muchas pesadillas "normales" esa noche. Eso era una ventaja secundaria que había descubierto cuando trabajaba tan duramente esos primeros días en el Caldero Chorreante.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Harry se reclinó y pasó los dedos por detrás de su cabeza. El fregar suelos no parecía nada retador después de Becky. Ella ciertamente se había ganado el apodo de "Snidget. " Un pequeño objeto relampagueante que era.

Kitty también era desafiante, pero de un modo distinto. Ella era la que tenía las preguntas. Se había quedado algo silenciosa después del incidente de la bola, y había dicho muy poco durante la película y el subsecuente ritual para ir a la cama. Había estado tan quieta, de hecho, que pensó que se había quedado dormida mientras que arrullaba a Becky. Pero resulto no que no estaba. Cuando había acabado de meter a Rebeca en la cama y había ido a revisarla antes de irse, descubrió que en algún momento había sacado la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, y lo había estado mirando.

"_Necesitas dormir, señorita_," le había dicho, acomodándole las mantas, y después se sentó en el borde de su cama. "Podrás ver a tu mamá y a tu papá por la mañana."

Kitty había bajado la vista por un largo momento, después había vuelto a alzar la vista. "¡Vas a decirles?" preguntó reservadamente, con una extraña mezcla de esperanza, miedo y y resignación en sus soñolientos ojos cafés.

Harry se le había quedado mirando por un largo rato, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Qué en el nombre del cielo, se suponía que debía decir a eso¡ No tenía sentido hacerse el tonto. Sabía exactamente de lo que ella estaba hablando. Tan sólo no sabía cuáles eran las reglas en ese caso.

Gimiendo internamente, había afrontado el problema, maldiciendo su propia tendencia a postergar las cosas. Había pretendido preguntarle a Tom cómo se contactaba e integraba a los niños de origen muggle en la sociedad mágica durante días, pero no había sabido sacar el tema. Antes de esa noche, simplemente había sospechado que las niñas Wright _pudieran_ ser brujas. El asunto nunca había parecido tan urgente, así que se cuidó de sacarlo a colación. Ahora que sus sospechas habían sido comprobadas, realmente necesitaba alguna orientación, pero aquí estaba, pareciendo como un tonto por no haberse molestado en hacer ni una pequeña pregunta.

Misericordiosamente, Tom había ido en su ayuda nuevamente, aunque indirectamente, Cuando Harry estaba buscando algo que decir, se encontró recordando una conversación misteriosamente similar. Parecía que también él, había estado confuso, desorientado, y necesitando que lo tranquilizaran un poco había no mucho tiempo…

_"¿Vas a decirles que estoy aquí?" _Harry todavía se estremecía cuando pensaba en cuán temerosa había sonado su voz cuando había preguntado eso. Había sonado a punto de derrumbarse. Afortunadamente el otro mago no lo había tenido en su contra.

"_Porqué primero no me dices qué sucedió?" _Había preguntado Tom en vez de responder. Aunque no entendía claramente la renuencia de Harry en contactar el director, el viejo posadera no había hecho ningún juicio o acusación precipitada. Simplemente había demostrado una buena voluntad para escuchar, y le había ofrecido a Harry la oportunidad de explicarse. Ahora eso parecía la mejor manera de proceder.

_"¿Por qué primero no me cuentas sobre ello?" _preguntó con una media sonrisa, esperando facilitarles las cosas. Sin embargo Kitty había parecido frustrada, evidentemente temerosa de hacer el ridículo.

"_Pensarás que es algo tonto_," declaró ella, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño obstinadamente.

"_Pruébame_", la animó, y al fin, ella aceptó

Como Harry había esperado, ella tenía miedo de perder la aprobación de sus padres, pero no por las razones que él se imaginaba. Kitty no estaba nerviosa por admitir su magia. De hecho ella pensaba que su papá y su mamá probablemente encontrarían que todo era sumamente maravilloso.

¡No, el problema estaba en _la luz en la noche_, por sobre todas las cosas! Cuando había descubierto su magia, Katrina había estado durmiendo con una lámpara grande prendida toda la noche, no tan sólo una minúscula luz de pared. Eso evidentemente había sido una concesión que hasta entonces le había hecho su madre.

Por lo tanto, cuando Janet descubrió que Kitty se había despertado en un cuarto obscuro y había logrado volver a dormirse sin hacer un excándalo, había estado encantada. Había hecho un esfuerzo especial para elogiar a su hija y hacerle saber lo contenta y orgullosa que se sentía de ella. No queriendo desilusionar a su madre, Kitty había accedido renuentemente a abandonar la lámpara grande a cambio de las dos lamparitas nocturnas que usaba ahora. "_Pensé que si tenía la bola, estaría bien_," dijo ella, bostezando ostentosamente, y comenzando a arrastrar las palabras. "_Tenía miedo de que si lo decía, a mamá y a papá que todavía quería mi luz grande, ellos ya no estarían felices_."

Harry tocó con la punta del pie a sus tirados pantalones, y se hundió más profundamente en el extremo del sof�, cruzando los brazos sobre el estómago y subiendo los pies. Kitty había estado aliviada de tener a alguien en quien confiarse. Ella le había dicho cuánto odiaba las pequeñas luces de la noche, y las espeluznantes sombras que proyectaban en el piso y las paredes, y admitio que casi había perdido la compostura la primera noche que durmió sin su lámpara. La magia había sido puramente accidental. No tenía idea de qué había hecho para producir la bola em primer lugar, y no estaba segura de que pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Incluso se preguntaba si no lo habría soñado. Para el final, ella balbuceaba al borde del sueño. "_Tan sólo tenía que practicar_," masculló ella antes de dormirse. "_Fue algo así como… como cuando aprendí… a silbar…_"

Bostezando él mismo, Harry movió la cabeza mientras recordaba la conversación. "Pequeña niña tonta," murmuró cariñosamente. Se quedó unos minutos junto a Kitty, cerciorándose de que se había dormido y mirándola con una especie de divertido asombro.

Que Kitty le hubiera dicho a Becky cuando no se había confiado en sus padres parecía extraño. Becky era una dulce cosita, pero estaba casi garantizado que iría a farfullar cualquier cosa que supiera. Sin embargo, después de pensar en ello por algunos minutos, Harry comenzó a tener la fuerte sospecha de que Kitty había sido sorprendida en el acto por su hermanita bebé. Las dos habían compartido el dormitorio casi todo el tiempo, desde que Becky había sido llevada a la casa del hospital. Habría sido difícil que Kitty le ocultara su magia indefinidamente especialmente si la usaba para calmarse cuando se apagaban las luces. Y puesto que Becky llamaba al juego "pelota", Janet no sospecharía nada fuera de lo común, incluso si Becky _se lo hubiera dicho_.

Harry sonrió, profundizando en esa idea. ¿Era el nombre un afortunado accidente o Kitty sle hab�a dicho de "pelota" a propósito?

Todo realmente tenía una especie de sentido tergiversado. Lo único que no entendía, era por qué Kitty creía que su madre le estaría resentida o que usaría algo tan nimio en su contra. Cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía ver que Janet estaba loca por sus dos niñas. Obviamente, a Janet _podía no haberle gustado_ el dejar una lámpara encendida toda la noche, pero Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que lo hubiera hecho, si Kitty lo necesitaba realmente.

_Quizá tan sólo proviene del deseo de no decepcionar a alguien que quieres, _murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos, y dejando que sus pensamientos comenzaran a divagar. Casi inmediatamente, su "discusión" con Sirius y las otros otros le vino a la mente. Él era muy culpable de algo parecido.

Era difícil describir las acometidas de aprensivo pánico que sintió anteriormente, cuando entró en su cuarto y atisbó el mensaje de Dumbledore. Su primer (y obviamente infantil) instinto había sido fingir como si no lo hubiera visto. En resumen, se dio cuenta de que estaba siento estúpido. Además de enviarle el pergamino encantado, en primer lugar, Dumbledore no se había molestado en escribirle anteriormente. Probablemente lo que su Director quisiera era algo importante. Los latidos del corazón de Harry se habían acelerado anticipadamente. ¿La Orden se había figurado el siguiente movimiento de Voldemort¿Finalmente era seguro que visitara a sus amigos?

No precisamente seguro de qué poner, había escrito, "¿_Profesor Dumbledore?_" y había pueso el icono del fénix. Parecía un derroche el utilizar toda una hoja de pergamino encantado de ese modo, pero era lo único en que podía pensar Harry. Realmente no esperaba una respuesta inmediata, pero obviamente Dumbledore había estado cerca. Había sido ligeramente tomado por sorpresa cuando el anciano mago había escrito. "¿_Dónde has estado_?"

Harry había parpadeado una vez, sintiéndose como si lo estuvieran reprendiendo por haberse escapado después de un toque de queda.

Puesto que era imposible decir por aquellas simples palabras si la pregunta era simplemente curiosa o si la otra persona estaba enfadada, no había estado seguro de cómo proceder. Esperaba que fuera más bien lo primero, había vacilado un poco antes de coger la pluma y escribir "_en el trabajo_." Dumbledore sabía que él tenía un trabajo ese verano, pero Harry no creía haberle icho exactamente el horario exacto en que lo estaba haciendo. Su propia curiosidad había tirado de él, así que había agregado, "¿_ocurre algo, señor_?" antes de activar el icono del Fénix nuevamente.

A partir de ahí, las cosas habían ido tomando un mal cariz. Había tratado de asegurar a Dumbledore de que todo estaba bajo control y se había enzarzado en una discusión con su padrino.

Harry frunció levemente el ceño, entonces hizo el pensamiento a un lado. Realmente no quería pensar en eso ahora. Mañana le escribiría a Sirius una carta intentando explicarse… asumiendo, por supuesto, que su padrino y el resto de la Orden no estuvieran esperándolo _en masa_ a su regreso al Caldero Chorreante.

Mientras tanto, no parecía que fuera a ocurrir algo esa noche. Considerando todas las cosas, probablemente era seguro ponerse el pijama y acostarse, pero Harry estaba demasiado cómodo para moverse. Se quedó allí, dormitando a medias, se preguntaba distraídamente a qué sería el asunto para el que el profesor Dumbledore había enviado a Dobby.

Dobby.

Harry sonrió medio adormilado. No podía olvidarse de Dobby. Realmente era asombroso cuán poderoso era el pequeño elfo doméstico. Había limpiado todo el desorden en la sala de Janet literalmente en un momento.

También había sellado la entrada que conducía a al andén 9¾...

Y había hecho que una bludger se volviera loca...

Todo firmemente con el bienestar de Harry en su mente, claro.

Sí, Dobby había ido a verlo en la casa de Privet Drive...

Y en la enfermería de Hogwarts...

Y nadie...

Lo había...

¡notado!

Con un grito de asombro, los ojos de Harry se abrieron por completo y se sentó de de golpe. ¡Era verdad¡Nadie había sospechado nada¡Por todas las evidencias, la pequeña criatura podía incluso aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, donde la Aparición y la Desaparición se suponía que era imposible!

¡De hecho, la única vez que la magia de Lobby había sido detectada, había sido en la casa de Privet Drive, el verano anterior al segundo curso de Harry! Lobby había aparecido mientras los Dursley habían estado recibiendo al Sr. y a la señora Mason, unos clientes potenciales de Grunnings, y por supuesto, habían enviado a Harry a que se quedara encerrado en su habitación mientras duraba la cena, a fin de que no hiciera algo "monstruoso" o "anormal." Encontró al pequeño elfo doméstico en su cuarto una vez que lo enviaron al piso superior, y las cosas se habían salido rápidamente de control.

Dobby había advertido a Harry sobre un complot (del cual no podía decirle los detalles) y había intentado hacer que Harry le prometiera que no volvería a Hogwarts (algo qué Harry no haría.) Cuando no había podido arrancar una promesa de Harry, Dobby había recurrido a medidas más drásticas. ¡Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, se había lanzado escaleras abajo y descargó el pastel de tía Petunia sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason¡Y puesto que Harry había sido el único ser mágico (conocido) en el lugar, labia sido culpado de todo aquél lío por los Dursley y por el Ministerio de Magia!

_¡Porqué ese sucio truco! _Harry ardía de indignación, incredulidad, y una especie de creciente admiración que pujaba por imponerse a las otras emociones. ¡No podía creerlo¡Las barreras anti - aparición de Hogwarts no eran suficientes, pero el Ministerio se había enterado del encanto que había hecho Lobby en la casa de Privet Drive¿Por qué no habían notado las idas y venidas del pequeño elfo doméstico?

¿Por qué no lo habían notado en la estación del tren, o en Hogwarts?

Harry se levantó nuevamente, y otra vez fue a la ventana y se quedó inmóvil mirando el cielo libre de lechuzas.

Dobby siempre le había parecido que era un poco más… creativo que los otros seres de su clae. La mayoría de los elfos domésticos que Harry había visto eran criaturas tímicas, aparentemente felices en su servidumbre, completamente devotos a sus amos, y se acobardaban fácilmente. Dobby, aunque no precisamente desafiante, parecía estar dispuesto cuando menos a considerar el mejorar su situación. Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta cuán horriblemente lo trataban los Malfoy, probablemente no podía hacer otra cosa más que mejorar.

Uno podía pensar que su actitud sería aplaudida y emulada, pero realmente era mirado como algo extraño por los demás elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. La mayoría veían su condición de "elfo doméstico libre" como algo vergonzoso, y no como un honor. La mayoría de ellos nunca se habrían atrevido a hacer lo que hizo Dobby.

Harry nunca había pensado en eso antes, pero todo aquello realmente era muy extraño. La mayoría de los magos apenas notaban a los elfos domésticos, si la actitud de Ron era un buen indicador. Eso le parecía un poco… imprudente, dado de lo que las pequeñas criaturas eran capaces.

Movió la cabeza distraídamente. La libertad de los elfos domésticos era una de esas cosas donde los conceptos de lo que estaba "bien" y "mal" eran difíciles de definir. El cielo sabía que sus dos mejores amigos habían dado muchas vueltas alrededor de eso en aquel año pasado. Ron no lo veía como un problema; Hermione pensaba que todo el asunto era horrible. Personalmente, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con que la esclavitud estaba mal, pero después de ver la manera en que había reaccionado Winky cuando la liberaron, no estaba tan seguro. Quizás sería mejor considerar a cada elfo doméstico sobre una base de casos individuales.

Volviendo al problema actual, como los elfos domésticos típicamente no eran considerados como una amenaza por la mayoría de los magos¿entonces estaban en una especie de estado 'por debajo del radar'¿Las barreras de protección normales no eran capaces de detectarlos?

Harry se partió la cabeza, pensándolo. Era posible, suponía, y ciertamente explicaría por qué todavía no había sido abordado por el Ministerio. ¡_No lo habían notado porque Dobby no había pretendido ponerlo en apuros_!

Por lo que parecía, la magia que hicieron Kitty, Becky y él mismo, probablemente era demasiado débil para que la detectaran si alguien no estaba poniendo atención específica a ella. La bola de luz era linda y todo, pero no había mucho poder mágico detrás de ella.

_Whau. _Harry se sentía un poco sobrepasado. Eso lo decide todo. ¡Definitivamente necesito hablar con Hermione! Probablemente ella sabe muchísimo sobre elfos domésticos, considerando la P.E.D.D.O. y todo eso. Mientras tanto, probablemente debería prepararme para irme a la cama, pensó, después de notar la hora. Fué a recuperar su pijama, el cepillo y la pasta dental de su bolso, haciendo lo que había planeado. Si se iba lo bastante tarde mañana por la mañana, podría detenerse y llamarla en el camino de regreso al Caldero Chorreante. Si no, suponía que podría probar más adelante, o enviarle una lechuza.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, Harry se encontró especulando en la tarea que tenía que hacer Dobby para Dumbledore. Había sido un poco extraño cuando se había aparecido así… ¿y qué fue lo que dijo?

"_¡A Dobby le alegra ver que el señor Harry Potter se encuentra bien¡El señor Harry Potter está siendo muy travieso causando mucha preocupación en Hogwarts!" _

Sí, eso era. Causando mucha preocupación. _¿Pero por qué? _Se preguntabaHarry, mirando fijamente el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Les dije que todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué no me creyeron? Frunciendo el ceño, Harry sin embargo, se encontró recordando la "conversación" mediante el pergamino encantado con Dumbledore y Sirius otra vez. Él faltaba algo, en alguna parte.

_"Harry, sabemos que no estás en Australia con los Dursleys. Dínos dónde estás, y haré que te traigan a Hogwarts, hasta que podamos solucionar todo esto."_

_¡Espera! _Harry casi se ahogó con la paste dental. ¡Cuando le había escrito a Dumbledore que la casa de su tío estaba en venta, el director debía haber hecho lo que el mismo Harry no se había molestado en hacer, y había descubierto que los Dursley se habían ido del país! Si eso era cierto, probablemente Dumbledore asumió que _él_ había ido con ellos, observó Harry con un gemido de pesadumbre. ¡_De verdad que eres un idiota, Potter¡Es un milagro que lograras vestirte por la mañana_!

Otra vez era esa tendencia a dilatar las cosas. O tal vez eran los sentimientos difíciles. Con Kitty y Becky, realmente había sentido el impulso de tomar una acción. Con sus parientes… Harry lavó su cepillo de dientes y se encogió de hombros. Dado que no pensaba volver a ensombrecer su umbral, simplemente no se había molestado. Ahora, era obvio que esa no era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Si se hubiera molestado en descubrir adónde habían ido su tía y su tío probablemente, eso habría podido evitarse, de algún modo.

Se preguntaba si tan sólo debía quedarse tranquilo, pero incluso eso no era ninguna garantía. ¡Con el regreso de Voldemort, Dumbledore probablemente lo habría vigilado aunque se hubiera opuesto el Ministerio, y la señora Figg! Ella siempre se daba una vuelta de vez en cuando durante el verano generalmente quería que la ayudara con alguna pequeña tarea. ¿Era esto tan sólo una excusa para que la tía Petunia no sospechara? Quizás no había estado tan solo como había creído.

Volviendo nuevamente al problema actual, claramente, alguien había ido al nuevo hogar de los Dursley, ya fuera para colocar nuevas barreras, o para traerlo de nuevo de regreso a Gran Bretaña, y había descubierto que no estaba allí. Harry sonrió traviesamente, gozando ante la imagen mental del tío Vernon y de tía Petunia mientras trataban de dar una explicación creíble a su ausencia, después gimió otra vez. Solamente quería proteger a sus amigos. Pensó que estaba haciendo lo que le habían dicho. Ahora parecía que lo único que había logrado hacer era molestar a todos y causar muchos problemas. ¿Había escapado con éxito de que su director lo descubriera todo ese tiempo simplemente porque había buscado en el sitio equivocado¿Era por eso que todos estaban tan enfadados?

¡Y Dobby¡Dobby sabía donde estaba! Ahora que lo pensaba, Fawkes también, pero Harry no estaba seguro realmente de cómo podía comunicarse un fénix. Ahora Dobby era el problema más grande. Él había encontrado la casa de Janet, después de todo. ¿El pequeño elfo doméstico le habría dicho al alguien¿Era por eso que no había ido nadie? Pensando rápido, Harry trato de recordar exactamente lo que le había dicho Dobby...

_"Dobby no ha venido llevarse a Harry Potter. Dobby está haciendo un encargo para el profesor Dumbledore." _

¿Qué significaba eso? Dobby había ido a verlo sin que se lo ordenaran? Harry frunció el ceño, calcuándolo. ¿Lobby se sentiría obligado a contarle a Dumbledore sobre la casa de Janet por su propia voluntad? Posiblemente, aunque no le parecía probable. Harry no tenía la sensación de que los elfos domésticos discutieran rutinariamente sus vidas personales con sus amos.

Por supuesto éstos _eran D_obby y el profesor Dumbledore en los que había que pensar. Si Dumbledore le preguntaba directamente a Dobby, entonces sí. Harry giró los ojos. Ya podía imaginarse _esa _conversación...

_(Sonidos excitados, enorme sonrisa) Sí, profesor Dumbledore, señor, Dobby sabe donde está Harry Potter. Harry Potter está muy bien, profesor Dumbledore. Dobby acaba de ver al señor Harry Potter esta misma tarde. _

_(Una sonrisa benévola, y con los ojos brillantes) Espléndido, Dobby, ahora, por favor ¿podrías decirme donde está Harry? _

_(Agachando las orejas, y expresión dolorida) El señor Harry Potter está en Londes, señor, pero Harry Potter ha dicho que tiene que quedarse. Harry Potter le ha dicho a Dobby que no podía irse, porque Harry Potter está cuidando bebés... _

_Oh, genial. **¿Ahora **qué hago? _Harry sentía un poco tembloroso de pavor, cuando sacó su cepillo de dientes, repentinamente sintiéndose mucho menos seguro de sí mismo. La idea de que Dumbledore pusiera todo su formidable poder y a su red de colegas en contra suya no lo atemorizaba poco. ¿Qué sucedería cuando lo encontraran¿Se convertiría en un protegido del Ministerio¿Cómo tal, Cornelius Funge, el Ministro de magia, podía hacerlo encerrar en San Mungo¿Su abandono sería publicado mañana en el diario _El Profeta_, de modo que todos los magos y brujas pudieran leer cada sórdido detalle?

Harry comenzó a pensar que regresar al Caldero Chorreante cuando volviera Janet, cada vez sonaba mejor. Tal vez ella no estaría de acuerdo, pero podría decirle algo. Quizás que no se sentía bien. Realmente, eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Su estómago se retorcía fuertemente, probablemente por toda su nerviosa preocupación.

Pensó en ponerse nuevamente sus ropas, entonces decidió no molestarse. Después de todo no había nada indecente en sus pijamas. ¿Y a quién iba a importarle lo que usara, de todas formas? Confundido, movió la cabeza distraídamente, no muy seguro de qué hacer después. Quizás podría disculparse con los comerciantes del Callejón Diagon y el Señor Lancaster, y entonces reasumir el "turno nocturno", en el Caldero Chorreante.

_Siento la cabeza demasiado nublada para pensar ahora en eso, lo pensaré por la mañana. _Fué a la ventana para echar un último vistazo, y se sentó a esperar en el sofá.

* * *

Sirius Black suspiró secamente mientras echaba un vistazo a los artículos dispersos en la mesita de café de Arabella. Nymphadora Tonks, otra Auror del Ministerio en la orden, había sido lo bastante amable para vigilar el lugar mientras él, Arabella y Remus iban a Hogwarts.

Asombrosamente, todo lo que habían dejado fuera todavía estaba en ese mismo lugar. No era que no confiara en Tonos, pero podía ser un poco alocada. Por lo menos esperaba que el recipiente con polvos flú se hubiera movido, ero todavía estaba en la mesa, lista para las llamadas por el fuego. Un pedazo del pergamino de Flitwick y una pluma puestas a un lado, (ya con un mensaje escrito) y el espejo en la sala de Arabella habría podido confundirse con un cuadro paisajista del la casa del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Todo estaba listo para el ataque que seguramente vendría. Cuando los magos tenebrosos aparecieran, toda la Orden sería advertida en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora venía lo difícil. Ahora seguía la espera.

Sirius suspiró otra vez, sintiéndose inquieto. Siempre había odiado esperar. James también. Remus, quizás debido a sus especiales circunstancias, era más paciente, y al parecer y lo aceptaba, parecía tolerarlo mejor.

Eso, o fingía malditamente bien.

Recordando la época de Hogwarts, cuando los merodeadores habían colocado varias bromas furtivas, favorecían el acercamiento directo. Las bromas que se colocaban para alguna desgraciada persona desprevenida, eran divertidas, pero era una _agonía_ quedarse quieto y esperar la acción.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó una voz grave, sorprendiéndolo. Girándose hacia la fuente del sonido, vio que Remus estaba despierto en el sof�, apoyado en un codo, y mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Se supone que estás durmiendo," lo regañó. El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros.

"Un poco," le dijo, incorporándose y estirándose. "Supongo que todavía estoy aguzado por lo de antes. Así pues¿en qué pensabas?"

"En la espera. Y en James. Y en Hogwarts," dijo Sirius, dando una versión sumamente resumida.

Remus sonrió cariñosamente. Comprendía. "Sí, nunca pude imaginar cómo se las arreglaban, con lo impacientes que eran los dos." Fijó su divertida mirada en Sirius. "Y todavía lo sigues siendo."

Sirius paró de pasear por un segundo, y lo miró sombríamente. "Cállate."

Remus se rió entre dientes repentinamente, haciendo que Sirius alzara una ceja inquisidora. "¿Qué es lo gracioso?" preguntó.

Remus movió la cabeza. "Nada, realmente," dijo, indicando el espejo donde la casa del Número Cuatro de Privet Drive todavía permanecía, inalterada y sin atacantes. Observó distraídamente que un jardinero debía haber pasado por ahí la hierba había sido cortada en un cierto punto. "Todo esta espera nerviosa simplemente me recuerda a cuando Lily estaba esperando a Harry. Pobre James, nunca lo vi en un estado como ése."

Sirius sonrió, recordando con cierto esfuerzo. Pese a todo lo que deseaba quedarse con Harry, una pequeña parte de él realmente lo temía. Harry naturalmente querría que le contara todo lo que recordara sobre James y Lily, su amistad, y su época en Hogwarts.

Desafortunadamente, incluso ahora, todavía sufría de huecos en su memoria. Era un efecto secundario de Azkaban, suponía. Doce años con los Dementotes. Podía recordar los malos momentos en un segundo, casi como si los tuviera grabados a fuego en el cerebro. Los buenos momentos eran más difíciles de recordar, y aún cuando lo lograba, parecían corrompidos con pensamientos negativos.

Su recuerdo más claro del día de la Boda de James y Lily, por ejemplo, no era el entusiasmo de la ocasión, o la ceremonia en sí misma, o la fiesta después. Si se concentraba, podía recordar eso, pero la cosa era que más permanecía venía después, cuando James y Lily ya se habían ido de luna de miel y todos los invitados de habían ido. Se había quedado, preguntándose qué hacer con el resto de la tarde, cuando repentinamente lo golpeó la conciencia de cuánto los acontecimientos del día habían alterado su vida como la conocía.

Para decir la verdad, había sido un poco desconcertante. No tenía miedo de perder la amistad de James en sí misma, habían compartido demasiadas cosas para eso, pero no podía negar que había habido un sutil cambio en la estructura de su relación. Con tanto como desearía que fuera distinto, las cosas nunca serían igual nuevamente.

Tan feliz como él estaba para James, y tan encariñado como él estaba de lirio, su unión había terminado un capítulo acariciado en su vida y lo había anunciado el principio de un nuevo. El apuro era, Sirius _había tenido gusto _de la manera que habían sido las cosas, y era un poco inseguro sobre este nuevo e inexplorado territorio que se extendía ante él. Por algunos minutos, mientras nadie lo veía, se había permitido condolerse por su "pérdida" y llegar a términos con la idea de "compartir" a su mejor amigo.

Lo malo era, que ese pequeño episodio había durado a lo sumo veinte minutos. Media hora cuando más. Eso era lo que debería tener problemas en recordar, pero no. Gracias a Azkaban, había sido forzado a reproyectarlo, extendiéndolo, mientras que un día sumamente glorioso se había sumido en las sombras.

Por fortuna, parecía ir mejorando con el tiempo. Había notado mejoras después de escapar de la prisión. Después de ser el conejillo de indias de Snape hacía algunos días, también había parecido ayudarle a adelantar el proceso. No que planeara decírselo al grasoso bastardo, claro. Bueno, muy bien. Quizá anónimamente. Dentro de diez o veinte años.

Ahora podía recordar cómo James había enviado vociferadores con las nuevas de su inminente paternidad. Éstos habían gritado alegremente su mensaje antes de disolverse en confeti y de desaparecer en un despliegue de fuegos artificiales de celebración. Él, Remus, y Peter habían estado contentos y felices, en una especie de "mejor tú que yo." Hablando sinceramente después de eso, y convinieron entre ellos que si que si alguno podía hacerlo, Prongs podía. Siempre había sido el tipo de persona que prefería "pasar a la acción", después de todo. Además de ser de hecho el líder de los Merodeadores, generalmente era era muy bueno en hacerse cargo de cualquier reto escolar, o de trabajo, o que la propia vida en sí misma pudiera lanzarle.

Desafortunadamente, la tendencia de James a abordar las cosas no lo había servido muy bien en este caso, especialmente cuando Lily se puso realmente mal varias veces durante su embarazo. Sirius suspiró otra vez. Nuevamente, eran los momentos estresantes lo que recordaba con gran claridad. Los primeros problemas, cuando Lily descubrió que estaba esperando un bebé, y en general, los sentimientos de felicidad eran menos claros como si tratara de verlos a través de una ventana sucia.

James una vez le había confesado en privado a Sirius, que todo el proceso era incomprensible y aterrorizante, y que él se sentía como la persona más inútil del planeta. Esto no era un juego que ganar, un oponente al que abatir, o un blanco que pudiera alcanzar con una maldición bien lanzada. Era, de hecho, sobre todo trabajo de Lily. Se había encontrado indeseadamente en el papel de "observador inútil", que detestaba por completo. Podía ofrecer consuelo, o apoyo cuando ella estaba cansada o enferma, o dolorida, pero allí no había nada que él pudiera hacer realmente.

La pobre Lily había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarlo, diciéndole repetidas veces, que su presencia y ayuda eran provechosas, que hacía algo. Había sido bastante paciente con casi toda su preocupación fuera de lugar, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se le iba acortando el genio. Una vez, cuando se acercaba a su fecha de parto, James le había preguntado demasiadas veces en el espacio de cinco minutos si estaba bien, y se encontró huyendo de una feroz lluvia de maldiciones.

Sirius sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo, después observó a Remus, que todavía lo miraba. "Sí, pobre James," convino, moviendo la cabeza cariñosamente. "El pobre tonto no tenía ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo."

El hombre lobo hizo un ruidito manifestando que estaba de acuerdo con él. "La frase 'como un pez fuera del agua' me viene a la mente," dijo con una sonrisa. "Aunque ellos lo lograron, creo."

"Sí, ..." dijo Sirius, antes de volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Harry no había sido precisamente planeado. Por alguna razón inexplicable, los encantamientos preventivos de los Potter habían fallado, así que había tomado a todos por sorpresa. Dado que los encantamientos generalmente eran muy confiables, nadie había sospechado la verdad. Cuando la fatiga severa y los vómitos continuos finalmente llevaron a Lily al medimago, ella había estado completamente segura de que tan sólo era "algún sido absolutamente segura él era justa un "descontrolado malestar estomacal."

James había sido comprensiblemente aturdido por las noticias, pero se recobró rápidamente. El momento no era el mejor, con él y Lily en los estudios de post – graduados, y con todo el alboroto de Voldemort, pero estaba seguro de que las cosas se resolverían. Después de todo siembre habían sabido que querían niños. Tan sólo estaban comenzando antes de lo planeado.

Para el momento en que envió sus "anuncios", ya se había reconciliado totalmente con la idea. Lily dijo que había salido a mirar las escobas de juguete (no puede comprar nada tan pronto¡podría salir algo mejor para el momento en que él pueda usarlo!) y hacía su mejor esfuerzo en convencerla para adornar un cuarto de niños con el tema del Quidditch.

"¿Recuerdas algo de esa época?" preguntó Remus finalmente, mirando a su amigo no muy seguro, como si temiera entrometerse en algo privado.

Sirius asintió lentamente, sonriendo al darse cuenta de ello. El embarazo de Lily y la más tierna infancia de Harry habían sido recuerdos que se habían quedado con él, a pesar de Azkaban. Parecía extraño, puesto que Harry había sido el centro absoluto de su mundo. Realmente, lo seguía siendo. Quizá era porque las circunstancias que lo habían rodeado habían tenido su parte de momentos tensos. Incluso si no lo hubieran enviado a Azkaban, nunca se había olvidado del día en que una prueba prenatal rutinaria había arrojado una "inexplicable anomalía en el feto."

El medimago había sido rápido en asegurarles que su bebé estaba sano, y se desarrollaba normalmente, pero el daño se había hecho. James y Lily trataron de presentar un frente valiente, y dijeron que la "anomalía" no necesariamente significaba "malo", tan sólo Sirius había sabido que ambos estaban terriblemente asustados. No se habían sentido realmente tranquilos hasta tres meses después, cuando nació su hijo. Minúsculo, con el cabello alborotado, y absolutamente perfecto, Harry había tenido el número usual de dedos en las manos y los pies, y no parecía distinto de ninguno de los otros bebés en los cuneros del hospital. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que era el ahijado de Sirius, y por lo tanto, el más dulce, el más inteligente y el más maravilloso niño que había nacido.

Como no había ningún problema obvio, la "anomalía" había sido anotada y dejada para "un estudio posterior", cuando Harry fuera mayor. Sirius frunció el ceño, preguntándose si algo habría salido de eso. Por lo que él podía decir, Harry estaba perfectamente bien. Quizás el laboratorio había cometido algún error, o se habían encargado del asunto.

"Sabes que él está bien," dijo Remus, de ninguna parte, casi como si leyera la mente de Sirius.

Sirius parpadeó, cuando era arrojado de vuelta al presente. "Eso supongo," masculló entre dientes, todavía un poco molesto por el comportamiento de Harry.

"Sirius." La voz de Remus ahora era grave. "Tu mismo lo dijiste. Sin importar lo que Harry sea, no es estúpido. Vamos, Snape tan sólo estaba tratando de sacarte de tus casillas," dijo respecto a su amigo con los ojos ambarinos brillando divertidos. "Y de lo que puedo ver, está teniendo mucho éxito."

"¿Qué¡De ningún modo!" negó vehementemente Sirius.

"Ah-aj�," respondió Lupin, mirándolo y sonando no muy convencido. "Mira, no pretendo entender _exactamente_ cuál es el razonamiento de Harry, pero si Dumbledore le dijo que permaneciera alejado…" Remus dejó flotando el resto de la frase y se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente se oculta porque piensa que nos está protegiendo."

_Bueno, sí, eso tiene sentido _concedió Sirius, asintiendo. Casi podía imaginare a Harry alzando la vista y mirándolo seriamente con esos enormes ojos verdes suyos.

"_Mira, lamento haber sido brusco contigo, pero si realmente necesitara ayuda, la habría pedido. Estoy bien¿de acuerdo?"_

Las palabras de su ahijado habrían sido una súplica de confianza que Sirius encontraba difícil de conceder. Soltó un sonido de frustración de su garganta, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Él dice que está bien, yo quiero creerle…" dijo arrastrando la voz y abriendo las manos en ademán indefenso, incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos en palabras.

Los hombros de Lupin cayeron, derrotados. Sí, pensaba que de alguna forma entendía lo que trataba de decir Sirius. ¿Cómo podían creerle al muchacho cuando había ocultado noticias de tal importancia¿Qué más podía ser que se estuviera guardando? Y quizás lo más preocupante de todo, exactamente¿cómo definía Harry el "_estar bien_"?

"Mira," dijo finalmente, tratando de tranquilizar a Black, "admito que las acciones de Harry este verano han sido un poco maduras, pero le d� clase por un año¿recuerdas? Su acercamiento a la solución de un problema puede no ser tan ordenada y metódica como su amiga Hermione, pero su razonamiento es igualmente sólido. Incluso cuando daba una respuesta incorrecta, siempre podía seguir su línea de razonamiento. Y a decir verdad, creo que hay más aquí que una simple rebelión de adolescente, aunque pueda ser parte de ello."

"Tan sólo me temo que se esté quedando en algún lugar inabitable, o bien que se esté matando a trabajar para arreglárselas," admitió Sirius dolorosamente, "¡Y no tiene sentido Moony¿Qué niño no considera el que lo dejen solo en una estación del tren como una emergencia para pedir ayuda a gritos!"

La expresión de Remus se ensombreció. "Un niño que ha estado en situaciones similares o peores," gruñó enojado. "Lo que hemos encontrado respecto a su tía y su tío puede muy bien explicar eso." Resopló y volvió a tomar aire, moviendo negativamente la cabeza, después parpadeó, cuando pensó en algo. "Espera… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Arthur hace unos días¿Sobe cómo Harry estaba solo en la estación del tren y que Molly tuvo que mostrarle cómo llegar al expreso de Hogwarts¿Quién dice que entonces, ellos simplemente lo dejaron ahí para que se las arreglara solo? Quizá se fue pro sí solo a Surrey cuando Dursley no fue a recogerlo simplemente porque no consideró extraño ese tipo de comportamiento."

Los ojos de Sirius obscurecieron, y destellaron furiosos. Realmente era una suerte que los Dursley estuvieran en Australia, porque si todavía vivieran en Privet Drive… "Si eso es cierto¡tuvimos surte de que se encontrara con los Weasley, dijo un poco entrecortadamente. "¡Once años y solo en King's Cross…, pudo haberle sucedido cualquier cosa!"

Remus no contestó inmediatamente, así que Sirius se vlvió a verlo para cerciorarse de que su amigo no había vuelto a dormirse. No era hací, pero Sirius observó que tenía una mirada triste y distraída en sus expresivos ojos ámbar. "¿Moony?" preguntó finalmente. "¿ocurre algo malo, compañero?"

"¿Algo más, quieres decir?" preguntó Remus con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. "No, tan sólo estaba pensando. Consideré el tratar de obtener la custodia de Harry¿saías eso?"

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Sí," Remus continuó con una risa hueca. "Pensé un poco en ello, después de que finalmente comenzara a salir de mi propio dolor. Incluso fui a hablar con un abogado. Sabía cuan resentida y celosa podía ser Petunia."

"¿Y qué sucedió?" preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo, confundido.

Remus se encogió de hombros. "Dejé que me disuadiera de ello. Había varias razones buenas. Habían colocado a Harry en un hogar muy cómodo, mientras que yo apenas sobrevivía. No podía jurar que le podría proporcionar un buen hogar, porque siempre me es difícil obtener o conservar un trabajo. Ninguna queja o cargo contra los Dursley había sido llevado ante el Ministerio. Soy casi inútil cerca de la luna llena, y peligroso cuando me transformo. Además, no tenía ningún reclamo legal sobre él." Se interrumpió y arqueó un ceja irónica. "Francamente, mi caso no tenía ninguna oportunidad, e incluso si hubiéramos encontrado alguna evidencia. El ministerio no tiene una muy alta opinión de los monstruos de sangre media, ya sabes."

Quiso decirlo de forma humorística, pero desgraciadamente falló. Levantándose se acercó al espejo, frunciendo en ceño enfadado ante la casa que ahí se veía. "Parecía tan inútil que cedí sin pelear. No sabes cuánto quisiera haber seguido adelante," masculló con tristeza. "Incluso si perdía, habría habido una investigación. ¡Quizás las circunstancias de Harry habrían salido a la luz¿Quién sabe¡Incluso sus parientes podían haber estado deseosos de entregar su tutela¡Harry podía no haber sido dejado a mi cargo, pero por lo menos habría estado lejos de _ellos_!

A la larga, Sirius se acercó y puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Remus. Se sentía decepcionado al descubrir que se había desperdiciado otra oportunidad de "salvar" a Harry, pero con todo, realmente no podía enfadarse con Moony. Tenía razón, después de todo, los idiotas del Ministerio habrían luchado con todo lo que tuviera, para evitar que "el – Niño – Que – Vivió fuera a vivir con un hombre lobo. Y realmente, no había garantías de que habrían colocado a Harry con una familia de magos amorosa. ¿Si el caso de Moony no se hubiera dado, habrían forzado a Harry a quedarse con su pariente, o el pleito habría mejorado su situación, o la habría empeorado?

"Deberíamos, podríamos, hubiéramos, Moony," dijo con un suspiro, sorprendido de encontrarse con el papel de "persona razonable que trata de calmar al otro", para variar. "no eres el único que cometió errores. ¿crees que me siento orgulloso de la forma en que manejé el asunto de Pettigrew? Cuando ví que Harry estaba vivo esa noche, nunca debía haberme ido de su lado. Debía haber ido con Hagrid, haberle confesado todo a Dumbledore, haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero me cejó el dolor y la cólera, alejando la razón. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Peter y arrancarle su inútil pellejo," suspiró nuevamente. "Pero ahora, todo eso es agua pasada¿o no?"

"Sí," convino Remus. "No podemos cambiar el pasado. Todo lo que podemos hacer es encontrarlo, y comenzar a tratar de mejorarle las cosas… procurar que de alguna forma nos perdone por ser tan malditos idiotas."

* * *

"Y él comenzó a hablar de antorchas, y yo estaba totalmente perdida, porque para mí una antorcha es un gran pedazo de madera con fuego en la punta¿cierto? Él finalmente se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea, 'Tú sabes. Esa cosa que se sostiene en la mano y arroja luz, y funciona con pilas.' ¡Resulta que él se refería a una linterna, por todos los cielos! Me sentía como una perfecta idiota."

Stephen Wright sonrió, divertido por la animada historia de su esposa, mientras transitaban por la calle. Con su maleta en una mano, pasó el otro brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, sintiendo que las preocupaciones del día comenzaban a disiparse.

Su viaje desde los Estados Unidos no había sido precisamente fácil. Retrasos, turbulencia, y lo que parecía ser un millón de pequeñas molestias y dolores de cabeza que habían perseguido todo su vuelo por el Atlántico. Para cuando finalmente llegó, se había sentido cansado, entumecido e irritable, y francamente, sin ningunas ganas de encontrarse con sus dos niñas cansadas e irritables.

De esa forma, fue a la Terminal con una extraña mezcla de impaciencia y agitación. Había extrañado a Jannie y a las niñas, por supuesto, y estaba ansioso de verlas otra vez, pero con lo tarde que era, Kitty y Becky probablemente estarían cansadas y gruñonas, por el sueño.

Se imaginó que se las en la puerta se encontraría a Janet enterrada debajo de una pila de niñas lloronas, o que estuvieran durmiendo, pero para su sorpresa, había estado sola. Se quedó de pie en el aeropuerto por quizá dos minutos, antes de que ella lo viera, y se encontró con su esposa que lo abrazaba alegremente. La besó y la abrazó, haciéndola girar, antes de darse cuenta de que nadie más reclamaba su atención.

Las niñas no estaban.

Jannie, tan increíble y pensativa persona como era, había logrado encontrar una niñera. Seguro, se sentía un poco desilusionado, pero honestamente, todo fue mucho más fácil. Una vez que recogieron su maleta, se marcharon para tomar un tren de regreso a la ciudad.

Realmente, ése era el ajuste más grande que podría prever al que tendría que acostumbrarse. Estar sin auto le iba a costar acostumbrase un poco. Nunca había sido un usuario activo del transporte público en el pasado. En ese caso, decidieron que el coche sería un coste del que probablemente podrían prescindir. Razonando que siempre podían rentar un auto si querían viajar, o comprar uno, si decidían que no podían pasar sin él.

Steve sonrió, recordando cómo su esposasorprendiendo, persona pensativa que ella fuera, había manejado encontrar a una ninera. Seguro, él era haber decepcionado poco, pero honesto, todo iba mucho más liso. Una vez que recuperaran su bolso, ellos fijaran apagado para encontrar un tren nuevamente dentro de la ciudad.

Ése era el ajuste más grande que él podría prever, realmente. El estar sin un coche iba a llevar poco conseguir utilizado. Él nunca sido patrón activo del transporte público en el pasado. En este caso, decidido que el coche sería probablemente un costo que podrían hacer fuera. razonado que podrían alquilar siempre un coche si desearon tomar un viaje, o compran uno si decidían que no podrían hacer fuera.

Steve hizo muecas, recordando de cómo su esposa había hecho el viaje de vuelta a Londres como algo rutinario. Janet parecía estarse ajustando bien, y el paseo en tren desde el aeropuerto no había ido del todo mal. Quizá esto estaría bien.

Aunque tenía curiosidad sobre la niñera. Jannie generalmente era muy particular respecto a con quién dejaba a las niñas. No habría creído que hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para confiar en dejárselas a alguien todavía. Ella y las niñas no habían estado mucho tiempo en el país, y por como parecían estar las cosas, ella había estado la mayor parte del tiempo desempacando.

"Así pues¿cuando la conociste?" preguntó, cuando su esposa acabó su historia.

Janet frunció el ceño, sin comprender. "¿A quién?"

"A la niñera."

Janet sonrió. "Ya te conté sobre _él. _Es Sparky el mismo niño que trabaja en ese pequeño pub y posada, por allá."

Steve escudriñó las sombras. "¿Dónde?"

"All�," señaló Janet vagamente pro la calle, a la derecha. "El Caldero Chorreante." Cuando Steve siguió mirándole perplejo, se encogió de hombros. "No parece que Tom tenga iluminación nocturna. Lo verás en la mañana. De todas formas no es un lugar precisamente visible. Simplemente te advierto, no parece muy bien por fuera, pero el interior es agradable. También la comida es buena."

Steve asintió. Había estado en algunos sitios como ése. "Me sorprende que se permita entrar a las niñas," comentó francamente, mientras trataba de ver el misterioso edificio.

"Tom tiene su área principal dividida entre el comedor y la barra," dijo Janet, describiendo su disposición con las manos. Steve se preguntaba, no por primera vez, si era posible que su esposa hablara sin hacer gestos. "Él deja que Kitty y Becky estén en el comedor, pero no las deja acercarse a lo que considera 'el área del pub'"

Steve asintió si más comentarios. "¿Por dónde est�?" preguntó curioso.

"Por esa esquina, y bajas un poquito," contestó Janet, señalando a continuación. "Todavía no termino de desempacar por completo, pero está hecha la mayor parte. Tenemos un montón de cosas que arreglar, y hay que ir a algunos lugares antes de que tenga que comenzar mi nuevo trabajo."

"Te dije que te esperaras y te ayudaría," la reprendió.

"Sí, pero tuve que instalas los dormitorios y la cocina, y no es como si tuviera muchas y acuciantes demandas de mi tiempo," dijo Janet encogiéndose de hombros. "Verdaderamente, mi única salida verdadera ha estado consistiendo ir ir al Caldero Chorreante cada dos días para comprar jugo de calabaza."

"Me lo mencionaste", dijo Steve, recordando los últimos e-mails que había recibido. "no puedo creer que quisieran tal cosa. "Suena rara como calabaza líquida."

"Sabe bien, es similar a un pastel de calabaza," aclaró Janet. "Tom la hace en casa. También hace un preparado llamado Cerveza de Mantequilla, que es muy bueno. Nunca he probado nada como eso, pero de algún modo me recuerda a una especie de refresco. Hasta ahora sólo lo hemos tomado frío, pero Sparky dice que también se sirve caliente en tiempo de frío. Será interesante probar."

"Parece que ustedes dos realmente se llevan bien."

"Sí, él es muy dulce. Me está ayudando a aprender 'inglés' y me ha enseñado las cosas," dijo Janet encogiéndose de hombros. "Es difícil de explicar. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" preguntó ella repentinamente, pareciendo como si cambiara de tema.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarme?" respondió, sonriendo.

"No, me refiero, a cómo casi inmediatamente nos sentimos cómodos uno con el otro. Cómo nos saltamos por entero, toda esa fase del 'conocimiento torpe'"

Oh, no diría eso. Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de parejas que discuten la divisón de las tareas de la casa y la aceptable disciplina para niños hipotéticos en su segunda cita…"

Eso le ganó un codazo en las costillas.

"Eres muy inteligente."

"Ése soy yo," convino alegremente.

Janet se encogió de hombros. "Es algo muy parecido. Congeniamos enseguida. Yo. Él. Las niñas. No puedo explicártelo, más de lo que puedo explicármelo a mí misma, pero ha sido una bendición. Ya llegamos. Ah. Bien. Parece que se las arregló," dijo observando la tranquilidad y el silencio que reinaba en la casa.

"¿Pensaste que tendría problemas?"

"¿No me has oído¡_Tus_ niñas han estado subiéndose por las paredes todo el día, _querido_! Los tranquilizantes comenzaban a parecer una buena idea."

"Ah¿así que ahora son _mis_ niñas?" dijo, falsamente indignado.

"Así es. Yo tan sólo las reclamo cuando son dulces y maravillosas."

"No debes reclamarlas mucho."

"Ja, ja¿no somos ingeniosos?" masculló Janet distraídamente, mientras abría la puerta, hasta que finalmente la abrió. "¡Hogar, dulce hogar! La casa estaba limpia cuando me fui, pero no puedo garantizar su condición actual."

Realmente, pensó Steve, cuando entró y miró curiosamente a su alrededor, la casa se veía bastante bien. Al suave resplandor de una lámpara, podía ver que Janet había arreglado los muebles de la sala de forma muy parecida a como habían estado en su antigua casa, en los Estados Unidos. Había algunas cajas apiladas a un lado, cosas que esperaban para colocarse sobre todo _cosas de él_ observó agudamente.

"No quería que te sintieras dejado de lado," sonrió Janet, cuando percibió lo que miraba. "Nuestro cuarto está arroba al final del pasillo, a la izquierda oh¡por todos los cielos!"

"¿Qué preguntó Steve en vos baja, mirando con curiosidad cómo su esposa se apresuraba a ir al sofá. Dejando la maleta, fue con ella. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando se percató de que había alguien sentado en un extremo del sofá. Hecho una bolita, y acurrucado en una esquina, mientras que tenía su cama hecha a un lado.

"Parece que alguien se quedó dormido leyendo," susurró Janet, sacando cuidadosamente una de sus novelas preferidas de la mano de Harry. "Aquí tienes," dijo, dándole el libro a su marido. "Va a tener el cuello torcido si se duerme así toda la noche."

Steve aceptó el libro, automáticamente sacando su boleto de avión del bolsillo y usándolo a manera de separador de libros. Tenía que admitir, que el chico era mucho más joven de lo que había esperado. Cuando Janet dijo que trabajaba en un pub, había esperado que cuando mucho, estuviera en sus últimas etapas de la adolescencia. ¡A este niño todavía ni le salía barba!

Aunque ella tenía razón. La cabeza del chico estaba inclinada en un ángulo muy torpe. Si lo dejaban así, estaría seriamente adolorido a la mañana siguiente.

Dejando el libro en la mesita, miró distraídamente como su esposa chasqueaba la lengua, y le hablaba suavemente al muchacho en el sofá. Trataba de despertarlo tan sólo lo suficiente para que se moviera, y volviera a quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

Todo fue bien, hasta que ella le sacudió levemente del hombro. Tan pronto como lo tocó, él soltó un jadeo y se tensó en un reflejo.

Janet manifestó su clásica expresión de "maldición, no pretendía hacer eso", cuando él abrió los ojos asustado. Aún medio dormido, parpadeó torpemente, mientras su cerebro trataba de movilizar su cuerpo. Rápidamente, comenzó a hablar otra vez, tratando de tranquilizarlo antes de que se despertara por completo.

"Todo está bien, Sparky, tan sólo soy Janet, lo calmó ella. "No quería asustarte, pero necesitas acomodarte. Vas a amanecer con el cuello tieso si te quedas así. ¿Podrías moverte por favor, querido?"

Sparky hizo un pequeño ruido de protesta, pero pareción entender lo que quería ella. "Lo siento, te desperté?" preguntó adormilado.

"Sshh. No despertaste a nadie, acabamos de llegar a casa. Ahora, ven ac�," lo engatusó Janet. "Ponte aquí, en la almohada. Muy bien. Hiciste un bien trabajo haciendo tu cama. Parece tonto no usarla."

Mientras que Steve miraba, divertido,ella dulcemente colocó al niño en una posición para dormir más normal. Entonces lo cubrió con una manta. "¿Crees que estaba esperándonos?"

"Quiz�," dijo Janet, distraída, frotando la espalda de Harry. "Simplemente puede haberse quedado interesado en el libro." Ella lo examinó con mirada crítica, entonces asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que ha vuelto a dormirse."

"Estoy sorprendido", comentó francamente Steve cuando subía las escaleras. "No habría creído que estuvieras hablando de alguien tan joven."

"Es bastante maduro para su edad, en muchas formas," respondió Janet. "Cuando hablo con él, a veces me olvido de que es tan sólo un niño. Otras veces, dice o hace algo que me hace preguntarme si tiene alguna carencia en su educación social."

Steve resopló. "Es bastante típico. ¿Qué edad tiene, de todas formas?"

"Cumplirá quince al final del mes," dijo Janet, echando un vistazo a Kitty y a Becky al pasar. Steve notó que las niñas dormían pacíficamente, cuando vio como su esposa entraba en el cuarto, les arreglaba las mantas y las besaba en la mejilla. Cuando continuaron por el pasillo, y entraron en el dormitorio principal, Janet expresó sus pensamientos. "Becky me dijo que iba a dejarme ayudarla a hacerle un paste." Ella sonrió traviesamente.

"Oh¿ahora es ella?"

"Mmm, hmm. Pero que quede entre tú y yo, creo que ella está más interesada en 'ayudarle a apagar sus velas'"

Steve sonrió. Oh, sí. Su hija menor adoraba las velas. "Y no nos olvidemos de su maestría en el fino arte de abrir regalos," embromó él. Volvió su atención a la habitación por unos momentos, echando sus ropas sucias en la cesta, y reuniendo sus artículos de tocador, antes de poder prepararse para acostarse. Acababa de cepillarse los dientes cuando notó que Janet se había quedado profundamente callada. Se preguntó si se habría quedado dormida, pero no. Miraba fijamente hacia el exterior por la ventana y parecía preocupada por algo. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, acercándosele por detrás y abrazándola.

Janet se encogió de hombros. "Tan sólo estaba pensando en algo que ocurrió hace algunos días. Supuse que Sparky ya tenía plabes para su cumpleaños, así que le pregunté si le importaría un pastel extra."

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, tan sólo eso. No hubo nada que él dijera o hiciera explícitamente. Tan sólo pareció sorprendido por un momento, como que él realmente no esperaba eso. Al principio pensé que otra vez me habría equivocado, y que quizás aquí en Inglaterra los chicos no tenían pasteles de cumpleaños, después él me sonrió."

"A mí me parece una respuesta completamente normal," dijo Steve, sin ver cuál era el problema. "¿Qué se suponía que hiciera¿Qué te dijera te ocuparas de tus asuntos?"

Janet arrugó la nariz. "Claro que no. Pero él sonrió¿de acuerdo? Realmente sonrió. Después se retrajo y me desconcertó por completo. Estaba curiosa por su reacción, pero cuando le pregunté, se encogió de hombros y dijo que su tía y su tío nunca habían sido afectos a celebrar sus cumpleaños, o los de él."

Tomó un par de los segundos para que Steve comprendiera lo que quería decirle ella. Cuando lo hizo, se le quedó mirando, incrédulo. "¿Crees que nunca ha tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños?"

"Sospecho que así es, sí", se corrigió Janet meticulosamente, inconscientemente poniendo el asunto en su lista de 'cosas pendientes'. "También sospecho que se siente demasiado mayor para desear algo tan 'infantil' y de ahí su vergüenza."

Ella buscó la mirada de su esposo, pareciendo un poco insegura. "No tenemos mucho tiempo para planear, pero pensé en hablar con Tom ver quiénes son sus amigos. Podríamos tener una pequeña fiesta sorpresa aquí, o en una de las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante si no podemos contactar a nadie." Ella de detuvo por un momento, después se encogió de hombros, y finalmente prosiguió, pasando a la parte del 'por qué'. "Me ha ayudado más de lo que se imagina en estos días, y me gustaría hacerle algo lindo."

"Cuando lo pones de esa manera¿cómo puedo decir que no? No que planeara hacerlo, de todas formas." Steve que quedó pensando un momento y después preguntó, "¿qué hay de la tía y el tío¿No sabrán quiénes son sus amigos y cómo contactarlos?"

Janet se encogió nuevamente de hombros. "Posiblemente, nunca los he conocido, así que no lo sé de seguro. Es como si fueran una especie de paranoicos reclusos anti – sociales o algo así. Sparky parece ir y venir a su antojo con poca o ninguna intervención por parte de ellos." Ella se detuvo y resopló desdeñosamente. "A lo que puedo ver, Tom es más un guardián para él que lo que son ellos."

Steve comenzaba a preocuparse a pesar suyo. Jannie era de temperamento apasionado, sin duda, pero generalmente no hacía un escándalo por nada, y casi nunca hablaba mal de otra gente a la que no conocía. Frunció ligeramente en entrecejo y estudió valorativamente a su esposa. Obviamente aquello la había estado preocupando por largo tiempo.

"Si crees que algo está mal¿no hay alguien a quien con quien puedas contactarte?" preguntó finalmente. "¿Quizá los Servicios de protección infantil?"

"No tengo ninguna prueba. ¿Qué se supone que diga, que tengo una 'mal presentimiento de todo esto'?" Indicó Janet, que parecía bullir de frustración, antes de calmarse y hacer un esfuerzo visible por contenerse. No era con Steve con quien se sentía molesta. "Tom y yo hablamos un poco esta tarde en que fui a recoger a Sparky, pero las niñas estaban allí, así que no quise decir demasiado," continuó ella, más tranquila. "Quizás, ahora que estás aquí, pueda e ir y terminar la conversación. Podría no ser nada. Podría estar malinterpretando la situación por completo."

_Es posible, pero no crees en eso ni por un segundo ni tampoco yo pero eso es un problema que abordaremos mañana, _pensó Steve, cuando apagaron las luces y se fueron a la cama. "Ven," le dijo, extendiendo un brazo y acercándola hacia sí. "Ya verás cómo se arregla todo," le dijo, dándole un beso. "Y tan sólo por si acaso me olvidé de decírtelo, me hiciste falta."

"A mí también."

* * *

Para cualquiera que no lo sepa, un Snidget es un pájaro pequeño. La moderna pelota de Quidditch lo tomó como modelo. Referencia en: _Quidditch a través de los tiempos _de Kennilworthy Whisp (J.K. Rowling)

* * *

Gracias a Gandulfo y remus-lupin-black-darkg. Creo que la siguiente actualización se tardará un poco, porque tengo un compromiso en Abril, pero si puedo, acaso traduzca algo antes de la primera semana de Abril.

* * *


	24. Conversaciones

**REALIZATIONS** by Wishweaver.

Traducido por **Ianthe.

* * *

**

**Disclaimers/Credits: **Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes, locaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen.

La lectora beta de _Realizations _es Bored Beyond Belief, muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - **Conversaciones

Sábado 22 de Julio de 1995.

"¡Hermione¡Tienes una lechuza!"

"¡Gracias, Mami!" respondió Hermione, marcando la página y dejando el libro a un lado. Se detuvo unos momentos, apenas lo suficiente para sacar pequeña bolsa de chucherías lechuciles de su baúl, entonces se apresuró a bajar. _¿Quién habría podido enviarla?_ Se preguntaba, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Su mamá y su papá conocían a Hegwig y a Pig, así que probablemente no eran ni Ron ni Harry, y era un poco pronto para que llegaran las cartas de Hogwarts. Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensándolo. Quizás Ron había pedido prestadas a Errol o a Hermes otra vez.

"Aquí est�, querida," dijo Greg Granger desde detrás su periódico, señalando hacia un pájaro más grande de lo normal, que parecía estar constituido para tener resistencia y velocidad. "Es de Hogwarts¿no?"

Hermione miró a su vez, y notó que la lechuza llevaba el escudo de la escuela. Ah. Ya. Al parecer, después de todo era su carta de la escuela. Quizás las habían enviado más pronto este año.

"Gracias," dijo ella, ofreciéndole algunas chucherías a la lechuza. Su mam�, o su pap�, advirtió, ya le habían proporcionado un poco de agua.

La lechuza ululó, agradecida, después, alargó su pata. Parecía que tenía prisa, pero no partió inmediatamente cuando desató su carta. Hermiione se preguntó un segundo sobre ello, después asintió y abrió rápidamente el sobre. Debía haber sido instruida para que esperara una respuesta.

_Querida Srita Granger:_

_Tengo que hacerle una pregunta referente al Sr. Harry Potter. No se alarme, no está en apuros, simplemente le solicito una cierta información.. Puesto que usted y el Sr. Ronald Weasley son sus amigos más cercanos, ustedes parecían ser las personas más lógicas a las que preguntarles._

_En su opinión¿cómo se las está arreglando el Sr. Potter? Nos han surgido algunas dudas acerca de cuán bien se está enfrentando a los recientes acontecimientos. El Sr. Potter me asegura que no está sufriendo de ningún estrés indebido, pero de todos modos encuentro que quisiera una segunda opinión. En ocasiones tiene tendencia a disminuir la importancia de sus problemas._

_He instruido a Hércules para que espere su respuesta. Si fuera usted tan amable de responder inmediatamente a esta carta, le estaría muy agradecido. Gracias, y disfrute del resto de sus vacaciones._

_Albus Dumbledore  
Director, de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. _

Hermione leyó y releyó la carta, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba.

Se preguntó qué quería cuestionarle el director, cuando dijo que apenas había hablado con Harry. ¿No implicaba eso que había visto a Harry en persona? _Bueno, no_, se dijo, leyendo nuevamente la frase. _Él dijo que, el "Sr. Potter me asegura." Harry habría podido hacerlo por carta, supongo._ No obstante, todo el asunto sonaba un poco… extraño. Si el profesor Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado por Harry¿por qué simplemente no iba a verlo por sí mismo?

"¿Malas noticias, princesa?"

"No exactamente," dijo la muchacha, volviéndose para mirar a su madre. "Es de mi director, el profesor Dumbledore. Desea saber cómo creo que está Harry." Ella se encogió de hombros y se mordió un poco el labio. Quizás el director simplemente no tenía tiempo de hacer una visita o los parientes muggles de Harry se rehusaron a permitirla.

Ella mentalmente se apresuró a repasar sus cartas, con lo que recordaba de la correspondencia reciente de Harry, entonces continuó. "Él parece estar bien en sus cartas, pero eso no siempre es un buen indicador."

"¿Sobre qué hablaron cuando llamó hace unos días?" preguntó su padre. "¿Cómo se oía entonces?"

"Un poco preocupado," admitió Hermione. "Quería saber si había hecho algo de cuidado de niños." Sus padres se rieron, y ella los miró seriamente antes de sonreír también. "Evidentemente, uno de sus clientes quería que cuidara a sus niños por la tarde," mencionó ella, encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros. "Quería pagarle, y él no tenía idea de cuánto cobrar."

"Hmm. O de qué a hacer, apuesto, " agregó su madre, con una sonrisa sabia.

Riendo nerviosamente, Hermione recordó cómo Harry la había llamado el Jueves después de la cena. Él le hizo jurar que no le diría una palabra a Ron, entonces procedió con más confianza a preguntarle acerca de una de las cosas de las que ella no sabía nada en absoluto. Cuando ella lo admitió asó, él explotó sorprendido.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes idea?"_ exigió saber de forma cómicamente indignada.

"_Nunca pretendí saberlo todo,"_ respondió ella secamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa. Casi podía oírlo alzar la ceja en el teléfono.

"_Habrías podido engañarme,"_ murmuró él, sonando casi ridículamente frustrado. Se detuvo por un momento, y entonces continuó casi gimiendo, _"¿De verdad no sabes **nada**, sobre cuidar niños Hermione¿Nada en absoluto?"  
_

Esta vez Hermione se rió. Harry había sonado exactamente como Ron cuando ella no compartía sus respuestas a las tareas. "_Harry, como tú, paso la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts, y soy hija única,"_ le recordó ella, precisando algunos puntos lógicos. "_Estoy en mi casa cerca de dos meses en el verano, gran parte de ese tiempo la paso viajando con mis padres, no hay niños pequeños en mi vecindad. Exactamente ¿cuándo crees que he tenido el tiempo o la oportunidad de aprender a cuidar niños?" _

_"No sé¿en estudios Muggles?" _Sugirió Harry esperanzadamente. Hubo una pausa, durante la cual ella se imaginaba que se habría movido nerviosamente, o se habría pasado una mano por el pelo, antes de continuar. "Lo siento, fue algo estúpido. No debí haberte molestado."

"_No hay problema, Harry. Puedes llamar siempre que quieras. Lamento no haber sido de más ayuda…"_

Habían hablado un poco más antes de despedirse, se habían contado unas cuantas noticias, y compararon sus progresos en las tareas. Ella le agradeció por la camisa que él le había enviado, y le dijo que ella y sus padres habían optado por quedarse ese verano en Inglaterra. No se sentía con muchas ganas de aventuras, así que planeaban hacer algunas visitas locales por Londres, por donde no habían ido en varios años.

Harry había parecido contento de que le hubiera gustado su regalo, y clamó que se mantenía ocupado y estaba muy bien. También prometió preguntarle a Dumbledore si le sería permitido acompañarlos en alguna de sus excursiones. Se suponía que Harry la llamaría de nuevo después de unos días, ya que se hubiera puesto en contacto con el profesor, y probablemente de hablarse a su jefe para pedirle algún tiempo libre.

Hermione consideró nuevamente la carta. Por lo que parecía, Harry todavía no le había escrito al director, o quizás sus lechuzas se habían cruzado. _Sí, _pensó ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor, ahora que había dado con una explicación razonable. Una vez que el profesor Dumbledore supiera que Harry quería salir y andar por ahí, probablemente ya no estaría tan preocupado. Ella pensó un poco, componiendo un áspero bosquejo en su cabeza, antes de que se le ocurriera algo, y se volvió a mirar a su madre.

"Realmente, mami, eres la única que _ha visto_ recientemente a Harry," dijo Hermione. "¿Cómo estaba cuando fueron de compras?"

Helen se lo pensó un poco, después se encogió de hombros. "Parecía estar muy bien. Un poco nervioso al principio, pero se relajó con bastante rapidez. Creo que tenía miedo de que no nos lleváramos bien, o de algo así de tonto."

"¿Qué hicieron?" presionó Hermione.

"Vino a verme al consultorio, entonces fuimos a la alameda. Te dije eso hace días."

"Sí," convino su hija, "pero, otra vez¿qué hicieron exactamente?"

Helen se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, recordando. "Concertó una cita para que le revisaran la vista, almorzamos, y yo hice algunas de mis compras mientras que a él lo examinaba, y le ayudé a elegir unos lentes nuevos, entonces fuimos a varias tiendas." Ella se detuvo unos momentos y movió la cabeza pesarosamente, antes de volver a sonreírle a su hija. "Necesitaba de todo, podrecido. ¡Ropas, zapatos, artículos de tocador… tanto que no estaba segura de que pudiéramos llevarlo todo!"

Hermione asintió, atentamente. Eso no era del todo sorprendente. ¡El cielo sabía que Harry podía tener algunas ropas Muggles decentes! Se había sorprendido la primera vez que le conoció. Cualquiera que no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que era la familia _de Harry_ la que a veces tenía problemas para llegar a fin de mes, no la de Ron. Los Weasley podían no tener demasiada riqueza, pero la señora Weasley siempre se cercioraba que cada uno tuviera lo que necesitaba, y pareciera elegante cuando salía. Estaba a punto de hacer el asunto a un lado, cuando se le ocurrió algo. "¿Harry compró lentes nuevos?"

¿"Hmm? Oh, sí. Su prescripción había cambiado un poco, y francamente, su lentes viejos eran atroces. También se compro unos lentes de contacto," agregó Helen de paso, sonriendo ante el asombro de su hija. "Pareció pensar que le ayudarían a jugar al Quidditch."

Hermione lanzó un bufido y giró los ojos. ¡Confía en Harry para tomar una decisión como comprarse lentes de contacto en algo tan tonto como eso! "¿Entonces eso fue todo?"

"Eso creo no¡espera un poco! También pasamos con el peluquero."

"¿Con el peluquero?" barbotó Hermione, incrédula, mirando a su madre con un nuevo respeto. Harry parecía tener aversión a esos lugares.

"Sí," dijo Helen, sonriendo ante el recuerdo. "Definitivamente fue una mejora total, debo decir," comenzó ella, entonces abrió los ojos horrorizada y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

"¿Qué pasa, querida?" Frunció ligeramente el ceño Greg.

Helen miró a Hermione con aire culpable, y suspiró. "Me pidió que no mencionara eso. Creo que quería sorprenderte, querida. Por favor, actúa sorprendida la próxima vez que lo veas."

"Claro mam�," aseguró Hermione. Se preguntó un poco por el comentario de su madre, después lo hizo a un lado. Para sí, admitía que incluso un pequeño cambio para mejor podía considerarse una "mejora total" cuando se aplicaba a la ingobernable mata de pelo de Harry."

Hércules parecía estarse impacientando, así que Hermione se apresuró a ir por algunos utensilios de escritura, después se sentó en la mesa.

_Estimado _Pro_fesor Dumbledore: _

_No he visto a Harry desde el final del curso, pero hemos mantenido correspondencia, y me ha llamado por teléfono unas cuantas veces._

_Hasta ahora, parece estar bien, No sé si le ha dicho, pero tiene un empleo de verano. La primera vez que llamó, deseaba obtener información acerca de dónde podía ir a comprar algunas ropas. Yo estaba en un paseo con mi pap�, pero mi mamá estaba aquí. Ella misma necesitaba hacer algunas compras, así que ella lo escoltó a La alameda._

Hermione parpadeó, mirando lo que acababa de escribir, después frunció el ceño y alzó la vista hacia su madre. "Mam�, si Harry necesitaba ropas nuevas para su trabajo en Surrey¿por qué vino hasta Londres para ir de compras?"

"Él dijo que tenía que ir a Gringott's a sacar un poco de dinero," Helen se encogió de hombros, después de pensarlo un poco. "Puesto que tenía que ir al Callejón Diagon de todos modos, decidió realizar sus compras aquí en la ciudad."

"¿Fue a Gringott's?" preguntó Hermione incrédula. Cuando Harry mencionó lo de tener un empleo, ella asumió que había sido ante la insistencia de su tío y su tía. Además, ella asumió (un poco demasiado optimista, según parecía) que los Dursley habían comprado, o por lo menos, le habían dado a Harry el dinero para que se comprara su ropa nueva.

Sabiendo lo que sabía de los Dursley, sin embargo, estaba muy segura de que ellos no tenían una cuenta en Gringott's.

Eso significaba… ¡Eso significaba que Harry se había comprado todo por sí mismo!

"Bueno… sí," dijo Helen, replegándose un poco ante la feroz indignación que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hija. "Por lo que sé, Gringott's no tiene sucursales en la periferia, y Harry necesitaba las ropas de inmediato. Programaba comenzar a trabajar al día siguiente, y realmente no podía esperar."

Ella se detuvo y se encogió impotentemente de hombros. "Dijo que su tía y su tío no tenían tiempo de llevarlo a las tiendas, así que terminé por conjeturar que tampoco tenían tiempo para ir al ningún banco."

Hermione se mordió los labios, agregando esta nueva información en su recuento mental, después las barajeó y nuevamente mostró las cartas. Harry evidentemente le había dicho a su madre lo suficiente para calmar cualesquiera preocupaciones que pudiera haber tenido ella acerca de su ida a Londres solo, pero dudaba de que le hubiera contado _todo_. Harry era muy especial en esas cosas a veces.

Algo estaba mal¿pero qué?

Sospechosa, miró la carta de Hogwarts. ¿Era esa la "verdadera" razón de por qué el profesor Dumbledore le había escrito?

"Hermione¿pasa algo malo?"

Hermione se sintió culpable, entonces renuentemente miró a sus pares. Ambos la miraban con seriedad, la preocupación se reflejaba en sus rostros.

"Yo… No estoy segura," admitió ella honestamente. "Tan sólo, algo parece estar… mal." Con Harry, quiero decir. Podría no ser nada, pero…" se contuvo de hacer un gesto de importancia. Por un lado, no tenía bastante evidencia para justificar el asustarse, y ciertamente no deseaba brincar a conclusiones precipitadas. Por otra parte, era _de Harry_ de quien estaban hablando, y los problemas parecían seguirlo siempre a donde quiera que iba. Echó otro vistazo a la carta que tenía en la mano, frunciendo el ceño indecisa.

"Bueno, todavía es lo bastante temprano¿por qué no le llamas?" sugirió su padre. "Como dices, podría no se nada, pero a menos que me equivoque, estarás preocupada hasta que lo sepas de seguro". La miró fijamente por encima de su periódico, y le hizo un gesto que indicaba. "Eso ahorrará tiempo."

Hermione parpadeó, después sonrió¡_por supuesto! _Pensó ella, feliz. Harry le había dado el número de teléfono de los Dursley después de su segundo año en Hogwarts. Ella nunca lo había utilizado antes, porque Ron le había escrito después de llamarle, y le había advertido que enfadaba mucho a los parientes de Harry. Le contó que había metido a Harry en un apuro. No queriendo causar más problemas a su amigo de cabello oscuro, Hermione había pesarosamente guardado el pergamino del teléfono.

Ella, más tarde, descubriría que Ron realmente no había entendido los teléfonos y pensó que tenía que gritar para que lo oyeran …

Hermione giró los ojos y sonrió, moviendo negativamente la cabeza ante la imagen. El tío de Harry podía no estar en su lista de personas favoritas, pero suponía que realmente no podía culparlo por enojarse por _eso. _

"Necesito comprobar algo antes de enviarle al profesor Dumbledore su respuesta. Será un momento," le dijo a la no tan paciente lechuza que esperaba, antes de ir de nuevo a su cuarto.

Le tomó un rato de búsqueda, pero finalmente encontró el pedazo de pergamino que Harry le había dado entre las páginas de su libro de pociones. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa cuando sacó el papel, preguntándose qué pensaría Harry de saberlo. Dado su historial con el profesor Snape, probablemente era mejor no mencionarlo.

Se esperó unos momentos, pensando en lo que diría, después, reunió su valor y se acercó al teléfono. Se sorprendió mucho segundos después, cuando se encontró escuchando una grabación estándar de "Este número no está conectado."

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Había marcado mal? Lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Hermione volvió a guardar el número de Harry (esta vez en el libro de encantamientos) y bajó.

Sus padres parecían sorprendidos de verla bajar tan pronto. Ella y Harry habían charlado una buena media hora o más la última vez que había llamado por teléfono.

"¿Nadie en casa, princesa?" preguntó su madre.

"El número no está conectado," resopló Hermione con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas. "Deben tener problemas con la línea. Tendré que probar otra vez por la mañana."

Ella miró a Hércules, entonces se decidió a enviarlo tan sólo con lo que sabía. Si pensaba en algo más, siempre podía ir a la Oficina de Correos Vía Lechuza en el Callejón Diagon.

Con ese plan en mente, volvió a coger su carta a medio terminar.

_Señor, para responder a su pregunta, Harry parece estar bastante bien. Sus cartas han sido normales y se oía bien por teléfono. No lo he visto en persona, pero como mencioné previamente, mi madre sí. Le pedí su opinión, y ella me dijo que no había percibido nada inusual._

_Su lechuza parece impaciente por emprender el regreso, así que cerraré aquí. Si ocurre algo u sabemos algo más de Harry, enviaré otra lechuza._

_Sinceramente, _

_Hermione Granger _

Cogiendo la carta, la ató a la pata de Hércules y lo envió de regreso. La lechuza grande ululó agradecido, después se alejó con aleteos vigorosos.

Hermione estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana de la cocina cuando otro pájaro entró volando. Aunque esta vez, pudo identificar fácilmente al remitente. Ella y sus padres miraron divertidos cómo la pequeña lechuza de Ron, Pigwidgeon, volaba por encima a ella, luchando fuertemente bajo peso de la carta que traía firmemente sujeta entre sus garras.

"Popular esta noche¿o no?" sonrió Helen, ganándose una mirada acusadora de su hija. Ella y Greg miraron afectuosamente mientras que Hermione cogía a la pequeña lechuza y lo aliviaba de su carga antes de salir de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto. Hermione se detuvo lo duficiente para llenar el plato de agua y sacar más chucherías lechuciles, después abrió la carta de Ron.

_¡Hermione! _

_¡Nunca creerías lo que ha hecho ese pedazo de tonto¡Yo mismo no puedo creerlo! _

Hermione alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos conforme iba leyendo. ¡Alguien había logrado realmente sacar a Ron de sus casillas! Generalmente por lo menos ponía un "Hola¿cómo estás?" antes de comenzar con sus noticias.

_Acabo de regresar de Hogwarts. _Continuaba la carta. _El Profesor Dumbledore convocó una gran reunión esta noche. ¿Sabes que Harry nos ha estado escribiendo que está trabajando, y todo está muy bien¡Pues escucha esto¡Transfirieron a su tío en su trabajo¡Sus parientes se han trasladado a Australia! _

Hermione parpadeó, en shock. ¿Los parientes muggles de Harry estaban en _Australia? _Horrorizada, ella comenzó a leer la carta con mayor rapide. Ron estaba agitado y la carta daba muchas vueltas muy comprensibles, pero no obstante percibió el mensaje.

_¡El Profesor Dumbledore envió a alguien para encontrarlos y para traer a Harry de regreso, pero él no estaba allí¡La única razón por la que mamá dejó atrás a Harry en King's Cross fue porque pensó que se iba con su tío¡Contamos con que Harry debió haber cometido algún error pero simplemente no podemos entender porqué no le mandó una lechuza a alguien de inmediato! _

Ron continuó, describiendo la reunión en el castillo por lo menos la parte en la que él había estado presente. De lo que decía, evidentemente había continuado después de que a él lo habían mandado de regreso a La Madriguera. Entonces continuaba con una retahíla muy creativa y detallada acerca de las cosas que planeaba hacerle a Harry la próxima vez que lo viera. Hermione se brincó esa parte. Aunque era divertida, realmente no agregaba nada a los hechos. Terminaba por preguntarle si ella podría ir a verlo al día siguiente en el Caldero Chorreante para tratar de aclarar las cosas.

Horrorizado, Hermione volvió a doblar la carta y a meterla en el sobre. Sintiéndose in poco enferma, pasó saliva y se sentó otra vez en la mesa.

Si los parientes muggles de Harry se habían ido del país, y Harry todavía estaba en Gran Bretaña…

… O el hablaba como si todavía estuviera en Gran Bretaña, de cualquier forma…

¿... qué _significaba_ eso

¿Harry se había negado a acompañarlos?

¿Simplemente lo habían dejado atrás?

¿Era por _eso, _el porqué trabajaba?

_Eso explicaría porqué el número de teléfono de Harry no sirve, _pensó la muchacha, distraídamente, dando ligeros golpecitos en la mesa. _Su tía y tío lo habrían desconectado antes de irse. Entonces¿de dónde está llamando¿De un hotel¿Un departamento¿Un teléfono público? _Ella torció su boca hacia un lado, considerándolo. Un teléfono público parecía lo más probable, pero hizo nota mental de comprobar el número la próxima vez que Harry llamara.

Cogió otra hoja de papel y escribió automáticamente una corta nota de aceptación para Ron. Trabajando en el problema todo el tiempo.

Lentamente, Hermione giró la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la carta que acababa de contestar. El Preofesor Dumbledore dijo que quería saber cómo se las _estaba arreglando_ Harry.

Según la carta de Ron, Harry se había perdido. Decía que todo estaba bien, pero nadie podía encontrarlo.

¿Lo que el director realmente quería saber era _donde estaba Harry? _

Parpadeó otra vez, Hermione dejó de escribir y se masajeó las sienes. ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido! Incluso si Harry estaba tratando de esconderse, había montones de encantamientos localizadores y de rastreo disponibles. ¡Ella, Harry y Ron habían encontrado muchos mientras que intentaban ayudar a Harry a prepararse para la tercera prueba¿El Profesor Dumbledore no utilizaría uno de ésos en vez tratar de pescar alguna pista de cartas vagas?

Ella se preguntaba si no se le había ocurrido a Dumbledore utilizar esos encantamientos, pero rechazó la noción casi inmediatamente. Harry podía haber logrado engañar al director pues él los había engañado Ron y ella misma en la creencia de que todo estaba bien, pero ahora que Dumbledore estaba enterado de la situación, no podía creer que hubiera pasado por alto algo tan obvio.

Entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente, Hermione volvió a considerar la carta de Ron. Éste parecía muy molesto porque Harry no los hubiera contactado con órdenes del profesor Dumbledore o no pero había algo más...

Harry había estado exento de los exámenes finales de este último año, así que había estudiado mucho solo, mientras que ella y Ron repasaban sus notas de clase y tomaban sus exámenes.

_¿Cuánto **sabe** Harryde todas formas? _Se preguntaba considerándolo_. ¿Se ha figurado una forma de bloquear la magia de rastreo?_ Debía haber alguna defensa contra ella, si no Sirius habría sido recapturado hacía largo rato.

En el primer vistazo, la idea parecía completamente absurda, pero otra vez, era _Harry _de quien estaba hablandoCuando quería aplicarse, o un tema atrapaba su interés, podía ser realmente brillante. De hecho, la única vez que ella no había podido obtener la nota más alta de la clase, fue en su tercer año, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella fue botada del primer lugar por un cierto Sr. Potter.

Después de cerciorarse de que a sus padres no les molestaba que hiciera un viaje al Callejón Diagon, envió a Pig con su respuesta para Ron, después fue a s cuarto y releyó todas las cartas de Harry. Incluso sacó algunas viejas y las comparó con su correspondencia más reciente. Para cuando finalmente se reunió son sus padres en el salón, se había convencido de dos cosas: Harry había sido dejado atrás por sus parientes, y Harry se ocultaba en el Londres Muggle.

* * *

Domingo 23 de Julio de 1995

_Mi pica el brazo... _

Harry Potter se tensó en acto reflejo, después se quedó quieto, mientras su cerebro que comenzaba a despertarse, procesaba esta nueva información.

Algo avanzaba muy lenta y deliberadamente por su brazo.

_¿Una araña? _él se preguntó adormilado, oponiéndose al impulso se tensarse otra vez. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que era mejor quedarse quieto cuando las arañas le pasaban por el cuerpo. Si se movía de repente, las asustaba, y lo más probable era que le mordieran.

Mientras que su mente semi –dormida se despertaba un poco más, Harry observó que estaba sobre algo muy cálido y suave. Mientras que su brazo, además del cosquilleo, se sentía ligeramente más frío que el resto de su persona.

_Hmm. Debo estar encima de la manta en vez de debajo de ella, _observó distraídamente.

Y lo que le hacía cosquillas no parecía ser una araña después de todo.

El ligero tacto era verdadero, por no había patitas que lo recorrieran. De hecho, se sentía más como... cabello.

_Oh. Bien. Debe ser Patches, entonces, _pensó Harrycon otro pequeño gesto cuando abandonaron su brazo a favor de su oído. Ese gato estúpido adoraba saltar sobre su cama y hacerle cosquillas con sus bigotes y la cola. Hizo un ruidito de protesta mientras que la extraña sensación se movió muy lentamente por su oído hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Desapareció por un segundo, y después regresó, colocado ligeramente sobre su quijada y dirigiéndose hacia su barbillla.

Él movió torpemente una mano para alejarla, y fue recompensado con unas risitas.

_�? _Pensó Harry. _¿Desde cuándo Patches aprendió a reír? _Mientras que pensaba en eso, la cosa volvió, pasando enloquecedoramente por su boca, y después atacando su nariz.

Haciendo otro ruido molesto, Harry birló a su atormentador de nuevo, después se pasó la mano por los labios y la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

Más risitas llegaron a sus oídos. Sonaban sumamente familiares.

Finalmente, comprendiendo quién debía ser, Harry abrió un ojo, y dio a Kitty y a Becky una mirada de reprensión. Katrina, inclinada sobre él, sostenía un mechón de su largo cabello café, y sonreía con travesura. _Ah vamos. Misterio resuelto_. Rebecca miraba los actos de su hermana y sonreía alegremente. Entonces y ahora, era ella la que se reía alegremente a través de sus manos.

Harry se frotó el rostro, después se incorporó e hizo lo propio con el brazo. "Simplemente me hubieran sacudido, saben," las reprendió, frunciendo un poco el y parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

Kitty se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. "Esto era más divertido."

"Oh, realmente." Harry arqueó una ceja, malévolamente, recreándose en su propia expresión. "¿Qué si hubiera estornudado?" preguntó, su tono dejaba muy implícito, el "mocos", o "saliva".

Obtuvo la reacción que buscaba. Kitty, que había estado amenazando con volver a hacerle cosquillas, soltó su pelo con un chillido horrorizado.

Harry hizo gestos, parpadeó, tratando de determinar por qué sus ojos se sentían tan mal. _¡Argggh!_ Parpadeó otra vez, entonces se dio cuenta de que podía ver. _Ah, bien._ Debía haberse quedado dormido con los lentes de contacto puestos. Harry hizo una ligera mueca de dolor un poco, haciendo una nota mental para no volver a hacerlo. Se sentían incómodos, secos y pegados a sus globos oculares. Parpadeó otra vez y se frotó los ojos cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué no se los había quitado, por todos los cielos?

Oh, cierto. No había pretendido quedarse dormido. Había planeado quedarse despierto y esperar a Janet, y entonces, regresar al Caldero Chorreante cuando ella volviera.

Tanto por esa idea.

Antes de que comenzara a entretenerse con la idea de irse, las Wrights volvieron, él había planeado levantarse y vestirse al día siguiente antes de que la familia se levantara.

Puesto que obviamente las niñas se habían despertado primero, el quedarse dormido con sus lentes de contacto puestos podía haber sido lo mejor, incluso si era un poco incómodo por el momento. No estaba seguro de cómo habría explicado que repentinamente tenía los ojos verdes. Más "magia," suponía.

Al estirarse, miró a dos muchachas ante sí. Ambas parecían muy satisfechas de sí mismas, con secretos chispeando en sus ojos, y sonrisas conspiratorias en sus rostros.

Hmm. Ésa debía ser la expresión de "planeando algo" que tío Vernon y tía Petunia decían que tenía siempre.

Era curioso, no podía recordar haber sonreído nunca así en presencia de ellos. De hecho, no podía recordar el haber sonreído muchas veces, para nada.

"Muy bien," dijo finalmente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos?"

* * *

Arthur Weasley se rió entre dientes mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, desiertos en su mayor parte. Había sido una mañana ocupada.

Había ido a la residencia de los Granger la noche anterior, después que el profesor Dumbledore le enviara la lechuza a Hermione.

Arthur sonrió, recordando la visita. Greg Granger había sido muy generoso con sus conocimientos de los artefactos muggles, y Helen y Hermione habían sido una verdadera mina de oro de información. Ahora podían decir con cierta certeza, que Harry todavía estaba en Gran Bretaña. Londres, de hecho, si las sospechas de Hermione eran correctas.

Impaciente por compartir las buenas noticias, se apareció en la casa de Arabella para tanto para calmar algunos de sus temores, como para mandar una nota a Albus en el pergamino encantado. Remus había prorrumpido en estruendosas risas, cuando Arthur reveló que el "servicio", que había estado proporcionando Harry, era, de hecho, cuidar niños.

Sirius había parecido cómicamente sorprendido por un par de segundos, antes de adoptar una actitud de "Lo – Supe – Todo – El – Tiemppo.". "_No puedo creer que estuvieras preocupado, Moony,"_ lo embromó, bajando la vista. "_No le tuviste de. Nada de fe en absoluto."_

"_Eso ni siquiera merece la_ _dignidad de una respuesta, paddy," _lo reprendió Remus, pero sonreía al decirlo. "_Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es disculparte con Harry." _

_"Ouch, vamos, Moony. Harry **realmente **no tiene que enterarse¿o no?" _

_"Oh, supongo que no. Además, piensa en todas las oportunidades de chantaje perdidas... " _

Arthur sonrió otra vez, contento de que Lupin y Black hubieran podido continuar su amistad después del fiasco del Guardián secreto de los Potter y de todas las desgracias que sobrevinieron. Aunque resultó, que ninguno de los dos hombres realmente había tenido_ deseos_ de creer en la culpabilidad del otro. Su mutuo error había sido subestimar seriamente a Peter Pettigrew.

Weasley frunció ligeramente el ceño, recordando la última parte de los años setenta y principios de los ochenta a medida que andaba. Varias personas, dentro y fuera de la Orden, habían sabido que Voldemort estaba tras los Potter, aunque solo algunos sabían exactamente por qué.

Desafortunadamente, como James y Lily se vieron forzados a ir cortando más y más lazos antes de eventualmente, tener que ponerse bajo la protección del encantamiento Fidelius, la lista de probables sospechosos probables se volvió más y más corta, hasta que tan sólo quedaron los merodeadores. Como James Potter de James era la blanco, y ni Sirius ni Remus consideraba a Peter Pettigrew como una amenaza, se habían visto forzados a considerarse mutuamente.

Arthur suspiró cuando entró al elevador y presionó el botón del piso de Percy. Había sido un error. Un estúpido y trágico error que tuvo horribles repercusiones para todos los implicados. Afortunadamente, las cosas ahora parecían estarse arreglando. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado Sirius y Remus, era bueno verlos dejar el pasado atrás y renovar los lazos que habían forjado cuando niños y adolescentes.

Sintiéndo un poco mejor cuando llegó al piso, Arthur fue en dirección general a lo de Percy, sólo para ser distraído por una luz en la oficina de Amos Diggory. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se aventuró a acercarse más y miró a escondidas al interior. Muy seguramente, Amos estaría sentado en su escritorio, hurgando entre mundanas hojas de pergamino.

Sofocando otro suspiro, Arthur miró al otro mago, observando el cambio en él y moviendo la cabeza tristemente. Amos siembre había sido entusiasta en lo que hacía. Alborotador y amistoso, se le conocía especialmente por su dedicación a su único hijo. Realmente, podía ser un poco pesado con ello. Por lo que se refería a Amos Diggory, el propio Niño Que Vivió, no brillaba tan resplandecientemente como su Cedric.

Mientras que miraba discretamente al afligido mago, Arthur se encontró deseando haber sido un poco más paciente en el pasado. No podía soportar la idea de perder a cualquiera de sus niños. Perder al único, como los Diggory, debía ser una agonía.

Reaccionando, llamó suavemente a la puerta. Diggory se quedó mirando un momento al que lo interrumpió. "¡Arthur¿Qué hacer por aquí?"

"Necesito tener unas rápida conversación con Percy. Si pasa más tiempo aquí, pienso que tendremos que mover sus pertenencias," contestó Weasley, después se tensó reflexivamente cuando los ojos de Amos se volvieron distantes por un momento antes de volver a mirarlo.

"Ah, sí, lo vi antes," dijo Amos después de una corta pausa. "Ayudante Junior del Ministro… debes estar orgulloso."

"Lo estoy, gracias," contestó Arthur cortésmente. La promoción de Percy realmente había venido como una sorpresa después del asunto de Crouch. Para sí, sospechaba que Funge tenía otros motivos más ulteriores, y que esperaba que empleando a Percy pudiera conseguir penetrar en los planes de Dumbledore. Después de todo, era algo sabido que Arthur estaba cerca del director. Nunca le dijo ni una palabra a Percy, por supuesto, porque era posible que estuviera paranoico, pero la duda seguía estando ahí, de todas formas. Afortunadamente, los oh, tan transparentes motivos del Ministro habían sido fácilmente hecho a un lado cuando se discutió el asunto en la Orden, pero no en La Madriguera – algo que Arthur pensaba de todas formas.

Amos asintió sin comentarios, y siguió mirando muy seriamente a Arthur. El mago pelirrojo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso bajo el intenso escrutinio de su compañero, cuando Diggory pareció reaccionar finalmente y suspiró. "No pretendo pretendo entrometerme en tus asuntos, Arthur, pero seguramente, tú, de todas las personas, sabes que el muchacho Potter no es como lo están haciendo aparecer los periódicos."

Ésa era probablemente la última cosa que Arthur que Amos dijera. Parpadeó sorprendido, después logró graznar, _"¿Qué!" _

"La señora Pomphrey y el profesor Dumbledore nos permitieron a mi esposa y a mí, verlo la mañana después de la Tercera Prueba," dijo Diggory, evidentemente, malinterpretando la raíz de la consternación de Arthur. "Éramos un espectáculos, todos nosotros. Los tres afligidos y en shock. Ni siquiera podía hablar con él correctamente. Nos dijo lo que sucedió, cómo él y Cedric acordaron unirse. Ced lo habría dejado tenerlo, sabes. Ése era el tipo de persona que era."

Arthur se ubicó mentalmente, contento de dejar que Amos hablara sobre su hijo si quería, pero Diggory lo sorprendió volviendo al asunto actual casi inmediatamente. "Podría decir cuándo él habló, que lamentaba su decisión, pero no puedo criticarlo por querer compartirlo con mi muchacho," dijo Diggory suavemente, hablando otra vez de Harry. "Incluso intentó darnos sus ganancias."

Los ojos de Amos se cerraron por un momento, recomponiéndose, después continuó. "No dijo mucho de cómo logró volver, aunque por lo que parecía, pasó por algo terrible. Tan sólo nos dijo cómo Cedric... cómo Cedric había sido golpeado con la maldición asesina... "

"Amos, por favor, no te hagas esto a ti mismo," abogó Arthur cuando DIggory se interrumpió y pasó saliva con dificultad. "Harry es el mejor amigo de mi hijo menor. Sé que no es para nada como dicen los periódicos. De verdad, no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Pienso que en ocasiones, encuentra su fama absolutamente desconcertante, especialmente puesto que él creció en el mundo Muggle."

"Sí, cuanto más pienso en él, estoy más inclinado a estar de acuerdo contigo. Dejé que todo eso se me metiera en la cabeza. Esperé que un niño de catorce años de edad fuera un experto en manipular a la prensa," admitió Diggory, moviendo la cabeza pesarosamente. "Tan sólo trataba de proteger los intereses de mi hijo. Ced intentó decirme que Harry no había sido el culpable de nada, pero pensé que tan sólo estaba siendo Ced. Casi nunca hablaba mal de nadie. No, todo lo que podía ver, era cómo la prensa elogiaba a _Harry Potter _por ser elcampeón de Hogwarts, mientras que Ced era pasado por alto o hecho a un lado." Amos se encogió tristemente de hombros y se quedó silencioso por u momento, entonces agregó precipitadamente. "Mi petición al Ministor para que mi Ced tuviera un servicio conmemorativo fue aprobado. Lo vamos a programar cerca del final del verano. Casi todos habrán regresado de sus vacaciones y estarán preparándose para volver a la escuela."

Arthur volvió a sonreír. "Es bueno oír eso, Amis," exclamó, para sí, furioso porque hubiera sido necesario todo eso. En la locura por mantener los sucesos del Torneo de los Tres Magos lo más oculto posible, el funeral de Cedric había sido enterrado cuidadosamente junto con todo lo demás, por la maquinaria política del Ministerio. Cedric había sido enterrado tan sólo con la presencia de algunos miembros cercanos a la familia, como si hubiera sido un traidor o un criminal, o no tuviera a nadie que estuviera de luto por él. Eso había sido difícil para todos los que lo conocían bien, especialmente para su padre. Parpadeó y volvió a centrar su atención en Amos, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando nuevamente.

"¿... crees que querría asistir? Me refiero a Harry."

"Creo que le gustaría, pero no estoy seguro de si podr�, dadas las circunstancias," respondió Arthur, bordeando cuidadosamente el actual estado de "perdido" e "incontactable" del Niño Que Vivió.

"Entonces transmitiré mi pedido al profesor Dumbledore. Quisiera hablarle otra vez, creo, ahora que todo ha pasado un poco. Quizás pueda decir algo más que ' hola ' sin derrumbarme." Amos se detuvo brevemente, después fijó su mirada satisfecha en Arthur, cuando se le ocurrió algo. "Curiosamente, pensé que iba a tener una oportunidad cuando fui a hacer una diligencia el otro día. Hay un muchacho que trabaja en Florish & Blott's que se le parece de manera asombrosa. El cabello negro, la estructura delgada... "

El interés de Arthur fue picado inmediatamente, pero trató de no revelar una indebida impaciencia en su voz. "¿De verdad?" indagó, forzándose a seguir la conversación en forma cortés.

Diggory asintió. "Aunque no era él," lo cual decepcionó mucho a Weasley. "Los ojos oscuros fueron mi primera pista. También era más alto, y un poco más constituido. También su voz era un poco más profunda, y no usa lentes."

Amos se detuvo brevemente otra vez, con una risa ahogada. "Algunos de los otros comerciantes notaron que me fijé en él, y me detuvieron antes de que pudiera acercármele. Evidentemente, algo como lo mío le pasa mucho a las personas que no han estado en el Callejón por un tiempo. De lo que podría decir, se ha convertido en una especie de broma entre el personal."

Arthur asintió, archivando esta información. Hablaron un poco más de asunto de la oficina, y la acertada guardia del hogar de los Diggory, antes de que Arthur se volviera para irse. "Entonces ya me voy," dijo, después se detuvo un poco en el umbral. "Se supone que escolte a mi hijo Ron al Caldero Chorreante poco más adelante. Pensábamos comer unos bocados. ¿Nos acompañarían tú y tu esposa?" preguntó. Los Diggory no habían salido mucho desde el entierro de Cedric. Obviamente no era el único que lo notó.

"Me temo que hoy no. Iremos a almorzar con mis padres el domingo y prometí que no tardaría," dijo Diggory, golpeando ligeramente el pergamino mientras lo colocaba en una ordenada pila. "¿En otra ocasión?"

"Cuando gustes. Salúdame a todos," dijo Arthur alegremente, agitando la mano cuando salió de la oficina de Doggy y seguía pasillo abajo.

Mientras caminaba, Arthur se preguntaba un poco por la preocupación de Amos con respecto a su opinión de Harry. Quizás Percy había dicho algo sin pensarlo. Siempre había sido muy consciente de lo que era o no "correcto." Mucho más que cualquiera de los otros chicos. Era posible que él sin quererlo, estuviera obligado a dejarse llevar por la política actual de la oficina u oponerse a ella el cielo sabía lo que su conducta le había costado a Arthur a través de los años. La simpatía por los muggles era el equivalente a un suicidio de carrera en algunas oficinas. No obstante, se las había arreglado, y le gustaba pensar que había contribuido a hacer una pequeña diferencia a lo largo del camino.

Al llegar finalmente a la oficina de su hijo, Arthur llamó, después abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza. "Perce?"

"¡Pap�!" dijo Percy, alzando la vista, sorprendido. "¿Qué hacer aquí?"

"Dos cosas," respondió Arthur. "Quisiera saber si quieres acompañarnos a mí y a Ron a almorzar al Caldero Chorreante, y tengo un pedido del profesor Dumbledore."

"Lo del almuerzo suena bien, pero hoy no puedo. Cosas que hacer," dijo Percy, indicando el desorden de su escritorio con una mano mientras que seguía escribiendo con la otra. "Sobre lo otro," dijo, deteniéndose incómodo, por un momento, "probablemente tendrías que concertar una cita para ver al Ministro."

"Esperaba que tú podrías ser capaz de ayudarme, Percy," apuntó Arthur.

Suspirando un poco irritado, su hijo soltó la pluma y juntó los dedos. "Muy bien, papá. ¿Qué necesitan?" preguntó, finalmente resolviéndose a encontrar la mirada de su padre.

Arthur dudó por un momento, tratando de decidir dónde empezar. "Ha habito un cierto problema respecto a Harry," indicó finalmente, pero antes de que pudiera explicarse, Percy habló otra vez.

"_Siempre_ hay algún problema con respecto a Harry," suspiró Percy como hablando de algo sabido de seguro. "¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?"

Arthur frunció ligeramente el ceño, no gustándole el tono de Percy. Con cualquiera de sus otros hijos, la declaración habría sido hecha de forma humorística. Percy, por otra parte, sonaba mortalmente serio.

"No ha hecho nada," dijo Arthur un poco a la defensiva. Se preguntó por primera vez si buscar la ayuda de Percy habría sido una idea muy brillante, después desechó el pensamiento. Percy siempre había sido siempre más serio y formal que sus hermanos.

"Basado en cierta información que ha venido a su atención, el profesor Dumbledore tiene motivos para creer que la carpeta del archivo de Harry está funcionando de forma incorrecta," explicó.

Obviamente, Percy no contaba con eso. "¿Qué ha hecho a Dumbledore pensar eso?" preguntó, totalmente en blanco.

"La evidencia sugiere que sus guardianes han sido negligentes," continuó Arthur con cautela. "Se suponía que su carpeta alarmaría si hubiera ocurrido cualquier cosa inusual, y no lo ha hecho," dijo, después explicó brevemente cómo habían encantado aquello.

"Su carpeta no ha alertado quizá porque nada está mal," sugirió Percy, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros.

"Eso es lo que la gente ha estado asumiendo a lo largo del tiempo. Realmente creo que la carpeta ha estado tan silenciosa que todos prácticamente se han olvidado de ella. Desafortunadamente, Harry ha estado en peligro muy real durante su estancia en Hogwarts, y la cosa nunca ha hecho ni un sonido."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" quiso saber Percy. "Si están tan preocupado, simplemente ve a la biblioteca y a los archivos de censo el lunes, y haz que alguien te lo dé."

"La carpeta de Harry está sellada. Necesitamos la aprobación del Wizengamot y de la oficina del ministro para tener acceso a ella."

Percy pareció escandalizado. "¿Me estás pidiendo que a espaldas de mi nuevo superior permita a Dumbledore el acceso a una carpeta restringida¡No¡Absolutamente no¡El director puede concertar una cita y pasar por los canales apropiados, como cualquier otro!"

"Bien, normalmente lo haría, Perce, pero ésta es una pequeña emergencia."

"No, Papá. ¡Una emergencia sería que ambos, a ti y a mí nos _corrieran_ por hacer algo tan estúpido irresponsable!" dijo Percy, su voz alzaba airada. "¡No arriesgaré mi posición porque Dumbledore juega a favoritismos con Harry Potter!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Arthur débilmente, incapaz de creer en lo que oía. "Percy," comenzó a protestar, pero su hijo lo cortó.

"¡Oh, vamos, pap�¡Cuando era prefecto y Head Boy, él salió de un asesinato!" Percy se detuvo por un segundo, después dijo un poco retorcidamente, "los encantamientos en su carpeta quizá son lo bastante inteligentes para distinguir entra una 'amenaza legítima' y 'en peligro por falta de juicio'."

¡"Percy¡Sé que el tío de Harry de hecho lo encerró en su cuarto el verano anterior a su segundo año!"

"Oh, no me digas que repentinamente has decidido creer en las tonterías de Fred y Geroge. Harry hizo levitar ilegalmente un pudín y lo descargó en la cabeza de la invitada a cenar de su tío!" remachó Percy. "Le enviaron a su cuarto y probablemente tuvo que irse a la cama sin cenar o algo así. ¡Tú y mamá habrían hecho algo igual o peor a cualquiera de nosotros!

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" barbotó Arthur consternado.

"He almorzado con el Minstro Fudge algunas veces," respondió su hijo, inconscientemente enderezándose un poco más en su asiento. "Me ha dicho algunas cosas, y me ha explicado lo que _realmente _esta ocurriendo desde la Tercera Parea."

_Oh, no puedo esperar por esto, _pensó Arthur embotado, sintiendo el inicio de un dolor de cabeza repentimo.

Percy no parecía notar el malestar de su padre. Se dio un aire de importancia y siguió en lo suyo, declarando que a Harry se le habían permitido muchas cosas desde que lo reintrodujeron en el mundo mágico, y ya era tiempo de que se le pusiera fin a esa situación.

"Pasó con tan sólo una advertencia en el incidente del pudín, y no lo disciplinaron para nada cuando infló a su tía el siguiente verano. Por supuesto, todos estaban preocupados por Sirius Black, así que eso fue un comprensible descuido, pero ahora el Ministro siente que pudo haber cometido un error de juicio, alentando intencionalmente el impetuoso comportamiento de Harry al no presentar cargos."

_�¿Qué! _volvió a pensar Arthur, sintiéndose como si el mundo se deshiciera entre sus manos, mientras que su hijo farfullaba acerca de cómo Harry inventaba historias y cómo Harry adoraba ser el centro de atención y de cómo el Ministerio se había visto forzado a intervenir después de la Tercera Prueba para evitar un pánico a nivel nacional.

¡"Percy! Harry vio Usted-Saber-Que resucitó, y Cedric Diggory fue asesinado en sangre fría por uno de sus comedores de la muerte!" él finalmente interrumpió.

"Sí, bien, el Ministro tomó declaraciones de algunos de los supuestos 'mortífagos' que identificó Harry," dijo Percy, alzando las manos y haciendo signos de interrogación con los dedos cuando dijo la palabra 'mortífagos'. "Todos tenían coartadas perfectamente viables. De hecho, por lo menos tres de ellos eran padres de estudiantes de Slytherin con quienes es perfectamente sabido que Harry no se lleva bien."

"¿Le crees a _Malfoy _en vez de a Dumbledore?" casi gritó Arthur, sabiendo inmediatamente quién tenía que ser por lo menos una de estas 'impecables' fuentes.

"Pap�, pap�, pap�," suspiró Percy pesarosamente. "no sé si Dumbledore de verdad le cree a Harry, o si piensa que sembrando el pánica será una distracción lo bastante buena para cubrir algún hechizo mal hecho, pero no hay duda de que el hombre finalmente se está volviendo senil. La muerte de Cedric Diggory fué un accidente trágico y nada más. Además, si Quien tú Sabes hubiera vuelto¿no crees que ya alguien lo habría notado?"

Arthur apretó los dientes, frustrado, viendo como cualesquiera esperanzas que podría haber tenido de compartir toda la verdad con su hijo se disolvía en humo. No obstante, tenía que poner sus manos en esa carpeta. "¿Qué si Dumbledore tiene razón, Perce¿Qué si la carpeta no funciona bien, y los parientes de Harry no lo cuidan como debe ser?" preguntó, intentando otro camino.

"Harry siempre parece tener todo lo que necesita," replicó Percy, enrojeciendo ligeramente. "Mira, no te culpo por creerte el acto," admitió cuando la boca de su padre se abrió por el shock. "Es muy sincero y muy convincente¡pero la triste verdad que está jugando con todos como si fueran tontos¡Probablemente se resiente con sus parientes muggles porque lo mantienen en línea, y él se aprovecha de la amabilidad de todos¡Personalmente, no veo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y dejar que Ron siga asociándose con él¡Ron se ha lastimado y ha estado en peligro de expulsión más de una vez debido a su amistad con Harry!"

"¡Tu hermana también está viva hoy por causa suya!" apuntó Arthur, después se arrepintió inmediatamente, cuando vio el dolor brillando en el rostro de su hijo.

"Oh, así que Fred y George y yo hicimos_ mal _en seguir las instrucciones y regresar a la Sala común?" preguntó finalmente.

Arthur hizo una mueca de dolor. Eso no había estado muy bien. "No, Percy. No habrías podido entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos incluso si lo hubieras intentado. Ninguno de nosotros podría. ¡La contraseña tenía que ser dicha en Parseltongue¡Simplemente me siento agradecido de que _alguien _pudiera ayudarla! Cuando la profesora McGonagall nos entró en contacto¡a ella ya la presumían muerta!"

Percy se sometió un poco ante esto. Volviendo a mirar a su padre, suspiró y dijo a regañadientes. "Muy bien, papá. Han pasado años desde que alguien fue a ver a Harry en persona, así que pondré una petición para que alguien le haga una visita a sus parientes. Si hay señales de negligencia, supongo que quedará bajo custodia del Ministerio hasta que pueda ser colocado con otra familia o cumpla los diecisiete."

"¡No seas ridículo, Percy! Tu madre y yo nos lo quedaremos. ¡Las barreras en la casa están listas!" volvió a insistir Arthur. Quería la carpeta, no una investigación. Fudge era la última persona a la que él le confiaría la tutela de Harry. Ya estaba en intimidad con Malfoy. Si Quien Usted Sabes llegaba a enterarse de que Harry ya no estaba detrás de la protección de sangre de sus parientes, el joven Potter estaría en un gran peligro. Aparte de lo cual, su cuidadosamente orquestado plan de capturar a los magos tenebrosos cuando atacaran Privet Drive se haría añicos por completo.

"Pap�¿qué ocurre?" Percy pidió, molestia que brillaba en sus ojos.

"Yo..." vaciló Arthur. "Realmente no estoy en libertad de decirlo," acabó torpemente.

"Mira pap�, no te ofendas, pero ahora Dumbledore está patinando sobre hielo muy delgado, y si no tienes cuidado, te arrastrará con él. ¡Hace acusaciones vagas, sin ninguna prueba y espera que uno se lo trague y presten atención¡Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, está enseñando a Harry a hacer lo mismo¡Necesito alguna evidencia, porque simplemente el que Dumbledore lo diga, no es suficiente para mí!"

"¿Y porqué en la tierra piensas que Quien tú Sabes se revelaría?" silbó Arthur, su genio finalmente comenzaba a aflorar a la superficie. "¡No tiene que esforzarse nada¡Fudge lo está haciendo todo por él¡El Ministerio le está dando abundante tiempo para reagruparse, planear y prepararse, y maniatando a los dos magos a los que él considera su más grande amenaza! "

Percy fue momentáneamente retraído por la vehemencia de su normalmente bien comportado padre, entonces, su rostro enrojeció, y su propio genio "Weasley" subió a la superficie. "¡Quien Tú Sabes está muerto, pap�¡No puedo creer que estés gastando tanta energía en perseguir un cuento de hadas!" Se detuvo brevemente y entornó los ojos resentidamente. "¡Este es el tipo de cosas por los que nunca has podido ascender! "

"Quien tú sabes nunca estuvo _muerto, _tan sólo se desapareció y ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Has permitido que varias cosas arrastraran tu carrera. Siempre has dijo lo que pensabas y hecho lo que querías en vez de tratar de avanzar y mejorar. ¡Has preferido a Dumbledore y al maldito Harry Potter en vez de a tu propia familia!" gritó Percy, levantándose de su silla y golpeando su escritorio con el puño.

Arthur pasó saliva, aturdido, mientras que la molestia con su hijo se convertía rápidamente en rabia ciega. Era como si un dique se hubiera roto dentro de la contención de Percy, porque una que vez hubo comenzado, no parecía querer detenerse. Rabió acerca de lo difícil que fue para él sobreponerse y lograr superar las "excentricidades" de Arthur desde su entrada en el Ministerio, y cómo él nunca fue el hijo favorito, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, y cómo sus padres y el resto de la condenada familia en conjunto se desvivían por el Niño Que Vivió. Apuntó cómo siempre había tenido que conformarse con cosas de segunda maño en la escuela y acusando siempre a Arthur y a Molly de gran irresponsabilidad por tener una familia tan grande. Cuando finalmente juró que él seguiría el juego y asistiría a las cenas requeridas y haría lo que fuera preciso para tener éxito de modo que cualquier hijo que pudiera tener siempre estuviera bien cuidado, y tuviera lo mejor de todo, esto finalmente hizo explotar el genio de Arthur.

Más que furioso, Arthur miró fríamente a su hijo, y antes de poder detenerse, dijo lo que se había guardado hasta ese momento para sí: "Tienes este trabajo simplemente porque Fudge deseaba una conexión con Dumbledore."

Percy calmado, con la cólera, y el dolor de la completa traición escritos en su rostro, gritó. "No," negó finalmente. "¡No¡He trabajado duro¡He hecho un buen trabajo¡El ministro me escogió específicamente¡Dijo que creía que tenía potencial!"

"Uno no va directamente de un trabajo del nivel de entrada hasta la oficina del ministro especialmente después de un asunto como el fiasco de Crouch!" replicó Arthur replicó. "Pero puesto que obviamente estoy desperdiciando precioso tiempo y aliento, me limitaré a mis asuntos y me iré." Arthur se detuvo por un momento, recobrándose, después continuó en tono cortante, doblando los dedos de uno en uno. "Primero, no hay necesidad de enviar un representante a los Dursley. Sabemos que Harry ha sido maltratado, y la evidencia del maltrato de Harry se está recolectando mientras hablamos. En segundo lugar, necesitamos ocuparnos de la carpeta de Harry¿serías tan amable de programar _una cita _con el ministro para mí o para el profesor Dumbledore? A ti puede no importarte, pero no toleraré que Harry _o ningún niño _sea maltratado."

"Oh¿de modo que era por eso que siempre dejaste a mis hermanos llamarme 'pomposo', 'arrogante' y 'vanidoso'?" dijo Percy resentidamente, hojeando a través de un libro de citas. Encontrando un espacio vacío, escribió el nombre de Dumbledore, después, completó la tarjeta de citas y se la pasó por el escritorio a su padre. "Ahora, si no hay nada más..."

"No, Percy. Nada en absoluto, "contestó Arthur, dándose vuelta tranquilamente para irse.

* * *

Gracias a todos por los reviews.

Ahora sí, el 4 de abril tengo un examen importante, así que antes de esa fecha ya no podré actualizar nada. Espero que todo vaya bien, y pueda actualizar pronto.

Ianthe.

* * *


	25. ¿Viste Lo Que Creo Que Vi?

**Disclaimers/Credits: **Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, ubicación o alguna otra cosa mencionada en las obras de J.K. Rowling me pertenecen.

* * *

La lectora Beta de_ Realizations _es_ Bored Beyond Belief. _Los datos adicionales fueron proporcionados por jakeg1967 y eirik ulfhendar.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - ¿Viste Lo Que Creo Que Vi? **

Domingo 23 de Julio de 1995

Stephen Wright se despertó momentáneamente asustado, y se quedó quieto un momento, incapaz de identificar inmediatamente dónde estaba y qué lo había despertado.

Frunciendo el ceño, se apoyó en un codo, y echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto desconocido, y se relajó casi de inmediato cuando reconoció los muebles del dormitorio y vió a su esposa durmiendo. _Es cierto. Estoy en Londres_, pensó, cuando los acontecimientos acudieron a su memoria. _Hmm. Definitivamente ya no estamos en Kansas, Toto... _

Riéndose ligeramente entre dientes, movió la cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo después de una mudanza. Estaba más acostumbrado a eso que la mayoría de la gente, debido a sus años en la milicia, pero la rehubicación lo trastornaba y desorientaba en el mejor de los casos. Siempre le llevaba un tiempo conocer a la gente del lugar, conocer el área y establecer nuevas rutinas. Dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas, podía tomar días, semanas o incluso meses, antes de que se disipara la extrañeza inicial y la nueva casa se sintiera como un hogar.

_Aunque, _pensó Steve, reclinándose otra vez y admirando el dormitorio, _esta vez eso no debe tardar. _Janet había estado demasiado cansada para hacerle un recorido por la casa la noche anterior, pero de lo que había visto, el lugar se podía considerar casi "listo". Echando un vistazo a su esposa, volvió a mover la cabeza, esta vez maravillado por el dramático avance en la colocación de sus pertenencias, nuncua había soñado que su pequeña Janie podría avanzar tanto antes de que él llegara.

Cuidando de no despertarla, Steve pasó un brazo por debajo de su esposa y la acercó a sí, por supuesto, a lo largo de los años habían tenido sus altibajos, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra persona con la que le hubiera gustado hacer equipo. Depositando un suave beso en su pelo, recordó cómo ella le había contado la noche anterior, toda llorosa, el día en que conoció a Sparky.

dosamente, evitar de despertarla, Steve resbaló un brazo debajo de su esposa y tiró de ella cerca. tenían su suben y tragan sobre los años, por supuesto, solamente él no podría pensar en cualquier persona que él tendría algo en su equipo. Presionando un beso suave en su pelo, él recordó cómo ella conseguido todo el ayer por la noche teary-teary-eyed, diciéndole sobre el día que ella resolvió Sparky.

_¡Fué terrible, Steve, tan sólo les quité los ojos de encima por un segundo, y cuando volvía a mirarlas, se habían** ido**! Afortundamente se metieron a lo de Tom. Él las dejó a salvo en el interior y envió a Sparky a buscarme. Me aguanté junto a él, hasta que me llevó al interior, y entonces grité todo lo que se me ocurrió... _

De hecho, prácticamente podía verlo. Era la clásica Janet. En Procedimiento de Operación Estándar. Podía hacer frente notablemente a casi cualquier situación, pero estaba cari garantizado, que tan pronto como estuviera solucionado -- prorrumpiría en lágrimas.

Era una reacción que siempre había encontrado desconcertante. ¿Por qué destrozarse después del hecho? Pasada la Crisis. Con el problema resuelto. Ahora, sonriendo un poco con pesar, Steve recordó una ocasión cuando la había atraído hacia sí y le preguntó precisamente eso. Pensó que era una pregunta razonable, y con ello había pretendido reanimarla, pero en vez de alzar la vista y de decir "tienes razón, querido¿_cómo he podido ser tan tonta_?" Janet simplemente había gritado más y le había tomado el doble de tiempo calmarse. Desde entonces, había aprendido a simplemente aceptarlo. Su tarea era ofrecer ayuda y confortarla y esperar que pasara la tormenta.

Todavía inseguro de qué lo había despertado, escuchó atentamente por algunos segundos, esperando que lo que fuera se repitiera. Aunque la casa permanecía silenciosa, así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos, gozando de la paz y la proximidad mientras podía antes de que el circo de la familia Wright volviera a abrir sus puertas. Casi nunca se despertaba antes que Jannie, así que eso era un acontecimiento raro. Ella y Becky eran personas de día. Kitty, bendita fuera, era más una lechuza nocturna como él. Curioso, echó un vistazo a su reloj, y alzó las cejas sorprendido. ¡Eran casi las diez! Jan y las niñas realmente debían haberse agotado el día anterior, especialmente si _Becky_ todavía estaba durmiendo.

_Ah, bueno, no durará_, musitó Steve, decidiendo que lo que debió haberlo despertado algún ruido desconocido. _Si no se han levantado a las diez, las despertaré. Aunque probablemente no será necesario_, pensó, adormilado. A menos que estuviera tristemente equivocado, no tardaría mucho antes de que Kitty y Becky irrumpieran en el cuarto. Sonrió otra vez, decidiendo que la intrusión sería algo aceptable... tan sólo por esta vez.

Realmente, era difícil creer que realmente estaban en Inglaterra -- o en alguna otra parte además de los Estados. Nunca le habían asignado a una base de ultramar como soldado, y había creído que no tendría ocasión una vez que regresara a la vida civil. Afortunadamente, había estado equivocado.

Obtuvo su licenciatura en historia antes de alistarse, pero Janet todavía iba a la universidad cuando se casaron. Le había tomado un tiempo, con las frecuentes mudanzas y la llegada de Kitty, pero finalmente había logrado obtener su grado en informática. Cuando ella se graduó y obtuvo un empleo, pronto descubrió que las oportunidades en ultramar también allí estaban disponibles, y lo discutieron como una futura posibilidad, pero había sido un punto muerto mientras él todavía estaba en servicio.

Una vez que salió, se lo tomaron un poco más en serio. Janet comenzó a observar de cerca los trabajos que se abrían, y comenzaron a ahorrar dinero y tiempo de vacaciones, pero de alguna forma nunca se resolvió. Los trabajos disponibles a veces no estaban en su esfera de habilidades. Otras veces, era la sincronización la que apestaba. Becky era el más reciente obstáculo que se había presentado en los empleos. Janet había estado considerando seriamente un par de aperturas para la época en que descubrió que estaba embarazada. No era asombroso que ese pequeño detalle aplastara eficientemente su entusiasmo para empacar todo y viajar a tierras desconocidas.

El retraso había sido frustrante en aquél entonces, pero al final, Steve encontró que no había importado mucho. Realmente había trabajado en su favor. Tuvieron un poco más de tiempo para ahorrar, y mientras tanto, terminó su maestría y fue empleado en una de las universidades locales como profesor de historia.

Esta vez, cuando se había presentado una posición de ultramar, la sincronización y la ubicación no habría podido ser mejor. Ya tenía algo de tiempo de enseñanza en su haber, y había llegado al punto donde realmente necesitaba investigar y publicar un artículo. Inglaterra era simplemente el lugar perfecto para hacer eso.

Metió los papeles que anunciaban su año sabático cuando decidieron que podían mudarse y todo parecía ir bien. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era enseñar un par de clases durante la primera parte del verano. Planeaban viajar juntos, cuando él terminara de calificar exámenes y de despejar el departamento.

Fue en ese momento cuando los acontecimientos se salieron de control. La fecha del reporte de Janet se había adelantado inesperadamente, y era demasiado tarde para que él se retirara de las clases. Su esposa no había estado demasiado entusiasmada por la idea de marcharse sin él, pero ya había hecho frente a eso antes. También, estaba determinada a tener suficiente tiempo para desempaquetar y ordenar las cosas antes de comenzar su nuevo trabajo. Un par de mudanzas anteriores había comenzado a trabajar inmediatamente a su llegada, y había tomado una eternidad poner la casa en orden. Janet, en especia, había estado traumatizada por esa dura prueba, de ahí su insistencia respecto a marcharse para ordenar las cosas inmediatamente.

Volviendo a reírse entre dientes, le dio otro beso a Janet, colocándose de forma más confortable sobre la almohada, esperando que su familia despertara. Debió de volver a dormirse en algún momento, porque pronto se encontró como que volvía a emerger a la superficie de un sueño ligero. Sin embargo, esta vez no había duda respecto a qué lo había despertado. Era débil, pero definitivamente oía murmullos de voces abajo. También había ligeros tintineos y traqueteos, y un agradable aroma a chorizo en el aire.

_¡Maldición! _pensó irritado. _Jannie debe haberse levantado y fue escaleras abajo -- _se interrumpió precipitadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Janet estaba, de hecho, todavía inmóvil y alegremente dormida en sus brazos. Eso significaba...

_¡Las niñas! _

Deseando evitar un desastre, intentó cuidadosamente bajar la cabeza de Janet de su pecho sin disturbarla, pero ella se movió, y comenzó a dar muestras de despertar.

"Hey, tú," le dijo él, con una sonrisa de broma cuando ella abrió los ojos. "Pensé que planeabas dormirte todo el día."

"Hmm. No hay mucha oportunidad de algo así con Becky cerca, " bostezó Janet, estirándose. Ella olió el aire con curiosidad y preguntó, "¿qué es eso?"

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que Kitty y Becky pudieron intentar traernos el desayuno a la cama otra vez," le contestó él.

Los ojos de Janet ensancharon de horror, imaginando las cosas malvadas que se hacían en su cocina. Con un movimiento remarcablemente rápido para alguien que acababa de despertarse, hizo las mantas a un lado y movió las piernas a un lado de la cama. "¡Vamos!", animó, apresurando a abrir la puerta y abalanzándose a las escaleras, dándole a su marido pocas opciones aparte de seguirla.

Mientras que bajaban, Steve observó que su conclusión anterior acerca de la casa había sido correcta. Era más obvio ahora que había salido el sol, pero tuvo poco tiempo para admirarla mientras que apresuraba a avanzar. Alcanzando a Janet, se sorprendió de encontrarla parada al lado del umbral que presumió que conducía a la cocina.

Confundido por su comportamiento, se acercó y se paró detrás de ella. "¿No vamos a entrar?" le preguntó.

"Sí, en un momento," susurró ella en respuesta, señalando con la cabeza a la actividad en la cocina.

Steve miró en la dirección que indicó ella, y vió al chico de la noche anterior parado delante de la estufa. Becky le tiraba de los pantalones de una pierna, y Kitty ponía la mesa y parecía decepcionada.

"Todavía creo que deberíamos llevarles el desayuno en cama," decía Katrina mientras que Rebecca miraba en forma suplicante hacia arriba a -- John...no Jim -- y decía "Becky quiere ayudar también, ' Parky!"

"Creo que estarán más cómodos en la mesa," respondió el muchacho, lanzando una sonrisa por encima del hombro. Cuando ella siguió enfurruñada, dijo, "mira, pregúntales cuando bajen. Si dicen que está bien, les serviremos el desayuno en la cama otro día. ¿De acuerdo?" Esperó el poco – agraciado – asentimiento de ella, y entonces volvió su atención a la nena de cabellos oscuros a su lado.

Después de revisar lo que fuera que freía -- tocino por el olor -- y bajar el fuego, Jim se inclinó y alzó a Becky. "Pobre cosita," dijo conmiserativamente. "Todo en el mundo es filoso, o caliente o frágil¿no es cierto?" Se quedó pensando un momento, mirándola seriamente, después chasqueó los dedos. "Sé qué puedes hacer. Vamos. Lavémonos las manos."

Steve y Janet intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad cuando vieron que Sparky llevaba a Becky al fregadero. "Esos dos son brotes de la misma planta," explicó Janet por lo bajo, mientras que él jalaba una silla, para que el bebé pudiera alcanzar la llave. "A todos nos gusta Sparky, pero Becky lo ha reclamado para sí."

"Así lo veo," respondió Steve, mirando cómo Sparky lavaba y secaba cuidadosamente las manos de Becky, entonces sacó cuatro tazas de plástico de la alacena, y el envase re hielo del congelador. Puso esos artículos en la mesa, ante la silla de Becky, y entonces la empujó para que quedara en frente de ellos.

"Ahora, allí," le dijo cuando terminó. "¿Sabes cuántos son tres?"

Becky asintió, entusiastamente y mostró tres dedos, haciendo que el muchacho se riera por lo bajo.

"Muy bien," le dijo sonriento. "Ahora si pones tres cubos de hielo en cada taza, sería una gran ayuda."

Kitty que había acabado de poner la mesa, se había acercado a observar, y frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando vio las tazas. "Necesitamos otra, Sparky," dijo ella, sacando otra de la alacena. "Yo, Becky, Mamá, Papá y tú hacemos cinco," dijo ella, señalando la mesa donde había puesto cinco sitios.

Sparky, notó Steve, pareció sorprendido ante su anuncio, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Tomando la taza que le ofrecían con un tranquilo 'gracias', la puso con las otras sin más comentarios. _Extraño_, pensó con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas. _¿Se olvidó de mí, o no esperaba quedarse?_

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?" preguntó Kitty, emanando impaciencia, mientras que su hermana contaba cuidadosamente los cubos del hielo.

Jim miró a su alrededor por un momento, después se encogió de hombros. "Nada, realmente -- ¡oh, espera! Puedes poner esto en la mesa si quieres," dijo, alargándole el azucarero. "Creo que por lo demás ya todo está listo. Acabo de poner la sartén, dejamos que los bollos terminen de cocinarse, y esperamos a que su mamá y papá se despierten."

"Si no se levantan pronto, iré a despertarlos," indicó Kitty con confianza, alzando una mano en posición de "alzar los dedos", y se la llevó al pecho, mientras que movía la otra.

_¡Dos manos! _casi gritó Steve, pero era demasiado tarde. Kitty no había estado prestando la debida atención, y tiró el azucarero cuando Sparky se lo dio. A su lado, Janet hizo un pequeño sonido como pidiendo auxilio, claramente esperando que el envase de China se rompiera en el piso de la cocina mientras que se deslizaba de los dedos de su hija...

¡CLACK!

_¡ Wow¡Buenas manos! _Pensó Stephen admirativamente. Casi más rápido de lo que él podía verlo, el muchacho lo había alcanzado y había cogido el azucarero en medio del aire. Janet abrió los ojos, y pasó de una involuntaria mueca de dolor que ya tenía, a una expresión de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta que el sonido que hizo el envase chino no era de haberse roto. "Quizá, cogerlo con las dos manos sería mejor," sugirió simplemente el muchacho, impresionando aún más a los Wright adultos cuando recolocó la tapa en el azucarero y volvió a ofrecérselo a Kitty.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y asintió sombríamente. "Lo siento," dijo ella, mirando pesarosamente el azúcar que se había derramado.

Jim la tranquilizó. "No te preocupes. Arreglaremos esto pronto. Tú pon más azúcar en el azucarero, y yo barrerè el piso. ¿Podrías volver a decirme dónde pone Janet la escoba?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Rebecca antes de que su hermana pudiera contestar. Había acabado su tarea y estaba impaciente por seguir ayudando. "¡Becky consigue!" dijo ella, bajando de la silla, fue a la puerta del sótano y sacó la escoba de su sitio en la pared. Desafortunadamente, cuando ella volvía, no calculó bien el largo del mango. Se adelantó hacia Sparky, y se disponía a darle la escoba, pero de alguna forma, en vez de eso lo golpeó fuertemente en la nariz.

La exclamación de sorpresa y dolor de Jim cubrió el ligero grito de asombro e Janet. Inmediatamente comenzó a entrar en la cocina, pero Steve le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndola. "Espera", le pidió, cuando ella se volvió y lo miró interrogativamente, le dijo. "Quiero ver cómo soluciona esto."

Los ojos de Janet abrieron y lo miró con su mejor mirada de No- Puedo – Creer – Que – Estás – Haciendo – Esto. "¡Déjame ir, Steve¡Está lastimado!" silbó ella, pero él mantuvo su decisión. Ellos estaban ahí, y podían entrar inmediatamente si era necesario. Además, Janet se había estado jactando sobre este niño caso desde que lo conoció, y Steve tenía curiosidad por saber lo que haría.

"Tan sólo otro par de minutos, Jannie. Por favor." Realmente, dado lo que acababa de ver de los reflejos del chico, Stephen estaba sumamente impresionado e incrédulo de que Jim, por instinto, no hubiera evitado el golpe de Becky. Sabía por experiencia personal lo doloroso que era un golpe en la nariz, e incluso mejor que bien, el daño que podía hacer.Lo más común era una reacción dando un grito, echarse hacia atrás y volver el aire de color azul con unas cuantas maldiciones selectas.

Hasta ahora Jim no había hecho nada de eso. Realmente se controlaba notablemente bien. Sin embargo, la verdadera prueba vendría cuando consiguiera restablecer su respiración lo suficiente para hablar.

Volviendo a dirigir su atención a la cocina, Steve hizo una mueca de dolor en condolencia. Jim se cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro con una mano, y se agarraba a algo con la otra. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, y respiraba pesadamente por la boca.

Kitty se recobró primero y se acercó cautelosamente. "¿Sparky¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta. Tranquilizada, sonrió ligeramente, después empujó la Silla en la que había estado Becky hacia él. "Siéntate aquí un momento," le sugirió ella, recordando cómo su mamá había hecho que su papá se sentara, una vez, cuando se rompió el pulgar con el martillo. "¿Quieres algo de hielo?"

"Estoy bien, sólo dame un momento," masculló Jim, con su voz levemente amortiguada por su mano. Aunque aprovechó el ofrecimiento de la silla, dejándose caer en ella sin preámbulo y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

Momento después, cuando alzó la vista y quitó su mano, Steve no se sorprendió de ver que los ojos del chico estaban húmedos. _Ouch, Becky realmente lo golpeó, _él sonrió, observando la marca roja que parecía como que fuera a descolorarse. "Tendremos que darle algo de dinero extra por las condiciones de trabajo azarosas," le murmuró a su esposa.

Ahora más tranquila, Janet le dio una suave mirada de reprensión. "Y hacernos el desayuno," agregó ella, comenzando a sonreír.

Steve asintió, "_y disuadir_ a Kitty de llevárnoslo a la cama..." sonrió, girando los ojos y haciendo que su esposa casi se ahogara por la risa contenida.

Estaban a punto de anunciar su presencia, cuando un chillido horrorizado los hizo brincar a ambos. que ambos saltan. Abrumada por la herida de Sparky, Becky había salido repentinamente de su estado de estupor. Cuando él alzó la vista y se limpió la cara con ambas manos, ella dejó caer la escoba estruendosamente y comenzó a llorar inconsolable.

Al principio Jim pareció un poco aturdido, entonces comenzó a mover negativamente la cabeza como si negara una declaración. Alzándose, la acomodó en su regazo, cogiéndola en un flojo abrazo, y comenzó a decirle palabras de consuelo al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo. "Shush, amor, eso no es cierto," la calmó, cerrando los ojos como si recara algo desagradable. "No estoy enojado y todavía me agradas. Sé que fue un accidente, y no creo que pretendieras golpearme a propósito."

Los gritos de Becky pronto perdieron su tinte histérico y disminuyeron a sollozos y quejidos ligeros, pero Steve se encontró frunciendo el ceño, confuso. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Sparky para encontrar tan certeramente la causa del llanto tan rápida y correctamente? Él se había oído como si se dirigiera a una aflicción específica, pero por lo que podía deducir Steve, Becky simplemente estaba llorando. Ella no _había dicho_ nada. ¿Era algo instintivo¿Una afortunada conjetura¿Un poder telepático? Giró los ojos cuando esa posibilidad le pasó por la cabeza. Síii, _, Wright, obviamente necesitas olvidarte de las novelas de la ciencia ficción... _

Tomó algunos momentos más de los esfuerzos combinados de Sparky y de Kitty antes de que Becky se tranquilizara. Mientras observaba, volvió a echar un vistazo a la herida del muchacho, y le agradó ver que la rojez comenzaba a desaparecer. _Bueno. Quizá después de todo, no fue una contusión, _pensó, sonriendo ligeramente cuando Kitty trajo un trapo y limpió la cara de su hermana.

Ahora más tranquila, pero todavía preocupada, Rebecca se incorporó y pasó sus dedos por la marca en la cara de Sparky, y le dijo. "¿Duele?" preguntó, con una mirada muy seria en su cara de bebé.

"No," le aseguró él con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. "Estaré bien, ya verás, pero es por eso que tu mamá siempre te dicen que tengas cuidado en la casa."

Era un buen punto, pero probablemente no era lo mejor que se podía decir bajo las circunstancias, decidió Steve sinceramente. Jim hizo una mueca de dolor ante su error, y echó un vistazo desamparado hacia Katrina cuando Becky desgraciadamente, pareció como si fuera a comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Hmm. Era probablemente hora de dejar de estar al acecho y de prestar una mano. Había visto suficiente.

"Dejemos de observar y démosles una advertencia de nuestra presencia antes de entrar," le murmuró a Janet, apretando su hombro. Ella asintió rápidamente, pero la vos de Kitty los hizo volver a detenerse, y volvieron a centrar su atención en la cocina. "Aquí, Becky," dijo ella, obviamente intentando distraer al bebé.

Steve frunció el ceño confundido cuando su hija mayor alargó su mano vacía. Lo que más lo asombró fueron las miradas de anticipación que compartieron los otros dos, pero lo que lo descolocó por completo fue la pequeña bola blanca que apareció venida de ninguna parte. _¿Qué demonios?_ se preguntó, mirando con fijeza, con completa incredulidad.

"Oh!" dijo repentinamente Jim, atrayendo la atención de los Wright adultos, "pensé en eso esta noche, después de que ustedes dos se durmieran. ¡Creo que me he figurado un truco nuevo!" sonrió él, tocando la bola con los cinco dedos. Ambas, Kitty y Becky sonrieron cuando diversos colores aparecieron en la superficie brillando intensamente, después rieron complacidas cuando él empujó la bola con el dedo índice y los revolvió, haciendo que los colores giraran en un loco remolino de gran efecto. Rebecca estaba especialmente impresionada. "¡Becky pueba¡Becky pueba!" clamó ella, olvidando su trauma anterior.

"Jugaremos más tarde, te lo prometo," dijo Kitty, haciendo desaparecer la esfera multicolor con un aire de furtivo nerviosismo. "Ahora sonríe antes de que Papá y Mamá bajen," dijo ella, cogiendo los rizos de su hermana y sacando eficazmente a sus padres del shock.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Steve cró, volviéndose hacia Janet buscando una explicación, pero ella levantó las manos en ademán desamparado, y parecía tan desconcertada como se sentía él.

* * *

Severus Snape se apresuró hacia la oficina del director, con una hoja de pergamino fuertemente sujeto en su mano, y su túnica ondeando detrás suyo.

Era hora. Acababa de recibir instrucciones del propio Señor tenebroso, y tenía fuertes sospechas de que iba a suceder algo en cuestión de días. Severus no era lo bastante tonto para cuestionar sus órdenes, claro, y Voldemort no era lo bastante considerado para indicar en qué utilizaría las cosas, pero le había ordenado que hiciera varias pociones volátiles. Todas serían útiles en un ataque, y todas tenían que usarse dentro de una semana a partir de la elaboración de la mezcla para conseguir su máxima potencia.

Snape sonrió sombríamente al llegar a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina del Director. Con suerte, todo aquel fiasco terminaría pronto. Una vez que los mortífagos supieran que los parientes de Potter se habían mudado, la necesidad de guardar secreto total habría desaparecido, y la Orden podría seguir su búsqueda del pequeño busca problemas en forma más abierta.

Cuando susurró la contraseña y subió por la escalera en espiral, la sonrisa del Maestro de Pociones se volvió positivamente viciosa. Esperaba que le dejaran encargarse del muchacho. Cualquier otro miembro de la Orden sería muy blando con él. El propio Dumbledore probablemente dejaría que el pequeño pilluelo se saliera con la suya, algo que nunca ocurriría con él. No, decidió Severus cuando llamó a la puerta y entró en la oficina de Albus, él y Potter definitivamente tendrían unas palabras, y cuando él hubiera terminado con el muchacho, éste se lo pensaría largo y tendido antes de volver a repetir esta clase de comportamiento.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, el profesor de pociones pronto vislumbró a Dumbledore. Estaba de pie ante la chimenea, contestando a una llamada. No deseando interrumpir, Snape se quedó de pie a un lado, buscando las sombras como un hábito, y observado cómo el profesor Dumbledore conversaba con Arthur Weasley.

"... asumí que podría confiar en él y le dije más de lo que habría sido prudente antes de cerciorarme. No tengo excusa para mi estupidez," decía Weasley. El auto reproche en la voz del mago pelirrojo atrajo la atención de Snape inmediatamente. Se preguntaba qué habría sucedido. ¿Todo el plan se habría venido abajo?

Dumbledore suspiró cansadamente, atrayendo su atención. Su lenguaje corporal algo abatido no inspiraba confianza, ni tampoco sus palabras. "Simplemente tendremos que hacer lo mejor que podemos, Arthur," contestó. "Quizás, puesto que lo considera un asunto frívolo, no querrá atraer hacia ello la atención del Ministro," agregó, claramente tratando de atenuar los temores del otro hombre.

Arthur, sin embargo, no parecía desear que calmaran sus temores, ni tampoco estaba trastornado por completo. "¿Podemos correr ese riesgo?" presionó, sonando aún mas tenso que antes. "Le dije que no se molestara¡pero si envía a alguien a supervisar a Harry se descubrirá todo!"

"Eso ocurrirá de todas formas," precisó Dumbledore. "Había esperado mantener a nuestro_ huésped de honor _en la obscuridad hasta después de _la fiesta sorpresa, _pero un buen plan debe ser flexibles y permitir lo inesperado." Él se detuvo un momento para reflexionar en todo aquello antes de volver a hablar. "Los procedimientos que se pusieron en el lugar cuando ocultaron a Harry, todavía deben tener efecto," dijo al fin. "Cualquier mago o bruja que llegue de visita, deberá llegar con Arabella Figg. Quizás podamos usar eso en nuestra ventaja."

"Quizás," convino Weasley, asintiendo y ahora oyéndose un poco más feliz. "¿Debo contactarla?"se ofreció.

"Sí, por favor," dijo Albus agradecido. "estaré en el puesto de observación para un buho de los Amos -- cuando es el servicio de Cedric programar otra vez?"

"A finales de Agosto. Justo antes de que los niños vuelvan a Hogwarts."

"Hmm. Bien, es decisión de Harry, por supuesto, pero creo que se puede enviar una aceptación tentativa," especuló el Director. "Quisiera pensar que este asunto se solucionará antes de que comience el nuevo curso," agregó, en una indirecta muestra de la vuelta de su buen humor usual.

" Secundo eso," convino sinceramente Arthur.

Dumbledore asintió, entonces suspiró y volvió a parecer apesadumbrado. "Lamento cualquier fricción que pude haber causado, Arthur," se disculpó sinceramente. "Nunca fue mi intención."

"Gracias, Albus, pero creo que esto tan sólo fue el catalizador. Es obvio que ha estado guardando muchas cosas encerradas dentro de sí por largo tiempo. Cosas que nunca supe que le molestaran tanto. Espero que, cuando ambos nos hayamos tranquilizado, podamos arreglar las cosas," aseguró el otro mago, entonces se despidió y desapareció con un ligero estallido.

Snape se había olvidado por completo de que no había anunciado su presencia hasta que Dumbledore se dirigió a él sin volverse. "Desearía que no acecharas en las sombras, Severus," fue el tenue regaño del Director, haciendo saltar al profesor con aire culpable.

_¡Odio cuando hace eso! _gruñó Snape, maldiciendo su propio descuido. Se había sentido tan cautivado por la conversación, a quién se le habría dicho algo, y las posibles consecuencias que podrían derivarse de esa acción, que se permitió distraerse. Algo que no podía permitirse hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia en una reunión de mortífagos. Sofocando un suspiro molesto, se deslizó hacia delante, a donde estaba de pie Dumbledore. "Mis disculpas, Director."

Albus las aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Lo escuchaste¿supongo?"

"En parte," admitió Snape. "¿En quién fue lo bastante tonto como para confiarse?"

"Su hijo del medio, Percy. Arthur creyó que el muchacho pudo ayudarnos a acceder al archivo de Harry, pero desafortunadamente, estaba equivocado. Percy está inclinado a creer la versión de los acontecimientos del Ministro," resumió Dumbledore, pareciendo preocupado y decepcionado.

Snape hizo ligero ruido de condescendencia. "Láncenle un Oblíviate," recomendó, "No podemos arriesgarnos a que no pueda mantener la boca cerrada."

"No estoy seguro de que la preservación del plan acredite que el Ministro sepa que han tratado de forzar al joven Sr. Weasley," dijo Albus rápidamente. "Obliviarlo le daría mayor fuerza y un crédito indebido a sus palabras. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no viniste a discutir sobre el Sr. Percy Weasley. ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí, Severus?"

"Me convocaron esta mañana y pensé que le gustaría saber los detalles de inmediato," dijo Snape, después de detenerse y momento a reunir sus pensamientos. Se sentió inexplicablemente molesto y enfadado cuando Dumbledore frunció ligeramente el ceño y le dirigió una mirada determinada tan pronto como dio su aviso.

Negando con la cabeza impacientemente, desestimó la preocupación del anciano mago. "No te preocupes, Albus. Fue una reunión corta, informal, con el expreso propósito de dar órdenes. No le conviene dejarme con las manos temblorosas o con mi ingenio menguado cuando estoy trabajando, así que casi nunca me maldice cuando quiere que elabore pociones para él." Regresando a su asunto, mostró el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos. Hemos tenido indirectas de que el Señor Tenebroso está planeando un ataque a corto plazo. Todos, incluido yo mismo, pensábamos que iría detrás de Potter, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro."

Dumbledore asintió seriamente, tomando asiento en una de las cómodas sillas junto a la chimenea e indicando con un gesto a Severus que lo imitara. "¿Entonces has entrado en su confianza?" le preguntó.

"No, está siendo muy cauteloso. Parece confiar en Pettigrew hasta cierto punto, probablemente porque ese pequeño gusano tiene demasiado que perder si se expone, pero incluso eso tiene sus límites. Ni siquiera creo que alguno en su círculo interno conozca algún detalle," continuó Snape, alzando una ceja especulativamente. "Hasta ahora, las pistas parecían apuntar a un ataque contra la residencia de Potter en su cumpleaños. Poro ahora no estoy seguro del tiempo, o del blanco," confesó él, dándole la lista a Albus. "Estas pociones parecen sugerir un tipo de plan muy distinto."

Las cejas de Dumbledore alzaron agudamente mientras leía cuidadosamente la lista: Veritaserum, debilitadores de barreras, bombas de fuego, gas paralizante... "Repugnante," comentó, frotándose distraídamente la barba. "De hecho, es completamente asqueroso. Hace que uno incluso se pregunte porqué está usando pociones en lugar de hechizos. Eso parece agregar un nivel innecesario de complejidad."

"Yo mismo me lo preguntaba," admitió Severus, inclinándose hacia adelante e indicando un artículo en particular. "También la elección de este debilitador de barreras es extraña. Está más indicada para explotar las estructuras dentro de la barrera, no en ella. De hecho," agregó, resoplando un poco al nombrarla, "su nombre común es 'jugo Jailbreak'".(1)

"¿Piensas que Azkaban podría ser su primer blanco?" preguntó Albus, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea.

"No sé, aunque creo que efectuará un asalto allí más pronto o más tarde. Desea atraer a su lado a los Dementotes y varios mortífagos todavía están encarcelados allí. Respondería a un propósito doble," especuló Snape, deseando con todo su ser que no se esperara que participara en ello. Si dibujar nunca tenía que volver a ver ese sitio olvidado de Dios otra vez, siempre sería demasiado pronto.

Albus suspiró y se pasó una mano por los ojos. "Voldemort siempre ha sido difícil de predecir con exactitud," comentó, frunciendo el ceño ante la chimenea por algunos minutos, después movió la cabeza con frustración. "En este momento, no veo la conexión, pero me temo que tampoco me has encontrado en la mejor forma."

Snape frunció un poco el ceño, notando por primera vez que eso era completamente cierto. El director parecía tener un aire descuidado a su alrededor, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior. Había una cierta fatiga en sus movimientos, sus túnicas estaban arrugadas, y había sombras oscuras debajo de sus normalmente centellantes ojos azules. "Albus¿te sientes bien?" Preguntó, inseguro.

"¿Qué? Oh, sí. Claro, " respondió Dumbledore, intentando sin éxito sofocar un pequeño bostezo. "Tenía problemas para dormir, así que repasé el contenido de los Pensaderos que Molly, Arabella, y el joven Ronald fueron lo bastante amables de proporcionar. No mucho después de eso, Dobby el Elfo Doméstico, y Kingsley Shackelbolt volvieron de una tarea a las que los envié a traer _aún más_ evidencia para repasar," dijo él, indicando distraídamente hacia su escritorio.

Severus siguió automáticamente el barrido de la mano del otro mago con los ojos, y notó un extraño surtido envases en y a un lado de su escritorio. Varios Pensaderos pequeños, de la reunión de ayer por la noche probablemente estaban allí, junto con otros que parecían levemente más grandes de lo estándar. Lo que capturó la atención de Snape, sin embargo, fue más un envase bastante largo en el piso al lado del escritorio. Tenía un cucharón de madera largo que asomaba por la boca, y se parecía notablemente a un barril de piedra.

"Me temo que me quedé inmerso en mi búsqueda y nunca me acosté," terminó Dumbledore con una mueca desaprobatoria.

Severus levantó una ceja reprobatoria, aterrado de que el Director no cuidara mejor de sí mismo, pero no expresó su desaprobación. Cualquier cosa que dijera sobre ese tema en particular sería sumamente hipócrita, y probablemente animaría más a Albus a reprenderlo la próxima vez que él se desvelara elaborando una poción difícil, o investigando ingredientes.

"¿Los Pensaderos revelaron algo de utilidad?" preguntó en vez de eso, deseando cambiar el tema.

Dumbledore no contestó inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio, pasando una mano alrededor del borde del barril de piedra. "He podido contestar a algunas preguntas, y verificar algo de Sirius, Arabella, y las conjeturas de Remus," dijo él, cuando Snape se le unió, "pero por cada pregunta que logré contestar, otras diez vinieron a tomar su lugar."

"Pude verificar la cadena de acontecimientos de Remus. Él acertó más de lo que cree. Harry viajó a Surrey solo, y descubrió que la propiedad estaba en venta. Eso es lo que vio Arabella cuando su reloj localizador indicó que él estaba en la casa de Privet Drive y asumimos erróneamente que todo estaba bien. Trató de buscar abrigo o ayuda con Arabella poco después de eso, pero ella ya había vuelto a Hogwarts. Cuando él encontró la casa vacía, cogió el autobús noctámbulo, proponiéndose ir al Caldero Chorreante. ¡Es enloquecedor!" se quejó con movimiento de frustración de su cabeza. "¡Pensar que lo perdimos por media hora, quizá menos!"

Snape no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Siempre había sido una posibilidad, por supuesto, tan sólo que él nunca la creyó realmente. Simplemente tenía que haber otra explicación. "¿Los parientes muggles de Potter realmente lo abandonaron?" preguntó él incrédulo. "¿Él no se rehusó a acompañarlos?"

Albus negó con la cabeza, pareciendo estar profundamente cansado y muy, muy triste. "No, Severus. Él no se rehusó. Realmente, creo que podría ser que habría preferido eso. Harry es joven y se le habría podido perdonar un poco de testarudez descuidada. Pero resulta que no le dieron una opción, o incluso el lujo de una advertencia. Su tía y su tío se aterraron y huyeron cuando recibieron mi carta advirtiéndoles del regreso de Voldemort y el resultado del Torneo de los Tres Magos."

"¿Entonces interrogaste a sus parientes?" preguntó confundido Snape. Dumbledore había pedido específicamente que dejaran en paz a los Dursley, por el momento, de cualquier forma. Generalmente él no contradecía sus propias instrucciones.

"No, conseguí esta información de un testigo independiente," contestó Albus, indicando con la cabeza a los dos Pensaderos sin etiqueta. Estaban colocados en su escritorio, al lado de los marcados como "Molly Weasley, ", "Arabella Figg", y "Ronald Weasley". Snape frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando notó que los dos últimos envases no parecían contener los filamentos de plateados característicos de los pensamientos humanos. En lugar de eso, contenían una sustancia más densa, más pesada que se parecía mucho al estaño líquido.

"¿Qué es _eso_, Albus?" preguntó, después de fallar en identificar el contenido de los Pensaderos a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

"Recuerdos... realmente, más bien impresiones," dijo Albus, corrigiéndose. "Tendré que pedirle a Dobby que me ayude a clasificarlo más adelante una vez que haya descansado. Este proceso es terriblemente ineficaz para la magia humana, especialmente cuando hay tanto, " dijo, indicando distraídamente el barril de piedra por su escritorio. Con un respingo, Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de la misma sustancia. _¡MERLIN¡Incluso si eso vino de más de una persona, debe haber contenidos** años **de memorias en esa cosa! _pensó, horrorizado.

"¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el día quince, cuando Arabella descubrió que los parientes de Harry se habían mudado?" Severus parpadeó cuando la pregunta de ALbus se abrió paso en sus pensamientos.

"Sí, claro," contestó. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Ése fue el día que descubrí que las pociones de memoria y las pociones calmantes no deberían mezclarse. "

Albus se rió entre dientes, después se ensombreció otra vez. "Tienes un don para percibir las más sutiles pistas, Severus," dijo él, recuperando su varita y apuntándola a las memorias de Molly Weasle. "Desde que recibí la primera carta de Harry, tuve algunas suspicacias un tanto desagradables, y nuestra reunión de ese día hizo poco para disiparlas," dijo él, extrayendo una memoria de la fuente. "Dime lo que piensas de esto."

Snape hizo como le ordenaron, y pronto se encontró inmerso en la visión de Molly Weasley, sus cuatro hijos más jóvenes y Harry Potter. "_Muy bien, queridos. Entonces vámonos,_" dijo Molly Weasley se movió por entre la multitud de la estación de King's Cross. Miró distraídamente cómo ella se volvía para cerciorarse de que todos la seguían, y se detuvo cuando notó que Harry se retrasaba. Fue con ella cuando ésta lo llamó, y él le informó que su tío acababa de llegar.

"Alto," ordenó Dumbledore, congelando la memoria. "En este punto, observa a Harry cuidadosamente," le mandó cuando Snape lo miró interrogadoramente. "Observa su expreción facial y escucha lo que dice. Es muy sutil."

Severus se preguntaba qué pretendía Albus, pero hizo como le ordenaro, y se concentró en observar al Mocoso – Que – Vivió cuando continuó el recuerdo. Observó la obvia renuencia de Potter a separarse de la familia de pelirrojos, y le pareció un poco extraño cuando Molly finalmente le puso una mano apaciguadora sobre el hombro del muchacho y le preguntó si quería que lo acompañara.

_"No, gracias de todas formas," _rechazó Potter, negando con la cabeza. _"Me temo que el tío Veronon probablemente estará enfa – uh, con prisa por irse..." _

Severus parpadeó ante la imagen. "Una vez más," ordenó, acercándose más al recuerdo que flotaba en el pequeño Pensadero, y mirando atentamente cuando Albus lo complació, repitiéndolo otra vez.

"Ahora, rápidamente¿qué iba a decir Harry antes de que cambiara de opinión?" Preguntó Dumbledore, calibrando su reacción cuidadosamente.

"Enfadado," dijo Severus, expresando su primera impresión. Apostaría dos medidas de cuerno de Unicornio a que Potter había estado a punto de decir 'el tío Vernon estará enfadado' antes de detenerse. El muchacho también parecía estar horrorizado ante el simple pensamiento de que la señora Weasley lo acompañara.

Snape era lo bastante honesto como para admitir que probablemente habría desestimado ese episodio como la típica mentalidad adolescente de 'cómo te atreves a tratarme como a un niño', si Albus no le hubiera llamado la atención sobre ello. Evidentemente Molly pensó que todo estaba bien, porque después de una breve chispa de preocupación que cruzó por su cara, simplemente abrazó al muchacho, diciéndole que lo vería pronto y mandándole mantenerse en contacto.

Snape se frotó la barbilla mientras miraba la interacción. Potter claramente no deseaba ser tratado como un niño, de un modo que era innegable que ella lo estaba tratando, pero algo en el lenguaje corporal y el aura del muchacho sugería que allí podía haber algo más. Extraño. Casi era como si _él_ tratara de protegerla _a ella_. ¿Pero de qué¿Y por qué?

Dumbledore movió la cabeza en respuesta a su opinión de la oración interrumpida de Potter. "Esa fue también mi reacción," dijo él, mirando como los chicos Weasley le decían adiós, y a Harry de pie, agitando la mano antes de perderse de vista. "Tan sólo quería una segunda opinión," continuó, y parecía que no le habría molestado que le probaran que estaba equivocado. "Esa fue la última vez que fue visto Harry -- por un ser humano, debo decir. Este pájaro obstinado conoce la localización del Sr. Potter pero no la divulgará," dijo él, dirigiendo la última parte de la frase a Fawkes que tenía colocado encima y lo puso en su percha. "He amenazado con desplumarlo, pero como puedes ver, está lejos de decirme nada."

"¿Usted sabe hablarle?" preguntó Snape curioso, mirando alternativamente a Albus y a Fawkes. Era algo que se había preguntado en el pasado, pero de alguna forma nunca había logrado preguntarlo. El pájaro de fuego notó la atención que atraía, y se detuvo en el acto de arreglarse las plumas. Albus sonrió cariñosamente y negó con la cabeza en apacible exasperación cuando Fawkes favoreció a los dos magos concediéndoles una mirada, y después continuó con lo que hacía, obviamente sin hacerles mayor caso.

"He aprendido a interpretar sus sonidos y a leer sus expresiones y lenguaje corporal," contestó Dumbledore, indicando al Fénix. "La comunicación es suficiente, pero no tan efectiva como sería la de un Parseltongue con una serpiente o un Basilisco."

"Ah," respondió Snape, el ejemplo de Dumbledore trajo a su mente las botellas de veneno de Basilisco que tenía en sus alacenas privadas. Eso había sido un trabajo bien hecho, incluso si lo decía él mismo. Como Gilderoy Lockhart se había probado ser un incompetente incluso _antes _de quelo golpearan con su propio encantamiento de memoria, había recaído en el Maestro de Pociones residente, la tarea de recoger cualquier ingrediente utilizable y disponer de la caparazón del Basilisco. La cosa había sido enorme, así que el haber conseguido librarse de él no había sido ninguna pequeña hazaña. Con todo aquello, era un maldito milagro el que nadie hubiera salido muerto.

"Hablando de Basiliscos, Potter y la Srta. Weasley fueron muy afortunados de escapar sin daños de la Cámara de los Secretos," comentó largamente, saliéndose un poco del tema. "Era un magnífico espécimen. Fácilmente era el más grande que he visto nunca, y su veneno era tan potente que tuve que poner encantamientos reforzadores en los encaves de almacenamiento."

"Oh, no diría que escaparon sin daños, Severus. El recuerdo de Tom Riddle casi drenó completamente la vida de la Srita. Weasley, y Harry --" Dumbledore se interrumpió de repente, con una expresión arrebatada en el rostro. Ante la mirada de asombro de Snape, todos los rasgos de fatiga se borraron. El director parecía que estaba en peligro de estar a punto de quedarse dormido, pero evidentemente se le había ocurrido algo, porque sus ojos perdieron su mirada soñolienta y se animaron considerablemente detrás de sus lentes de media luna. "Severus," preguntó lentamente Albus, con la actitud de un hombre que se acerca a la respuesta a un problema, "dada la fuerza del veneno¿cuándo tiempo estimas que le tomaría matar a una persona?"

Snape fue ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta, pero igualmente la consideró cuidadosamente. Si le fuera inyectada a alguien una suficiente cantidad por una aguja o por el diente del Basilisco, estimo que el veneno podría matar a un hombre adulto en cinco minutos o menos," teorizó.

"¿Y qué me dices de un niño¿Uno de primero o de segundo año?" presionó Albus, mirándolo atentamente.

"¿Un niño?" repitió Severus incrédulo. "Un niño probablemente moriría instantáneamente, o en cuestión de segundos. Tendría un minuto, o quizá dos, si fueran particularmente robustos. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque el Basilisco mordió a Harry. Uno de sus colmillos le perforó la parte superior del brazo cuando le metió la espada de Godric Gryffindor a través del cráneo."

Severus frunció el ceño, haciendo cálculos. "¿Cuán profunda era la herida?" Si fuera ligera, o simplemente un rasguño, habría tenido más tiempo."

"No estoy seguro, no vi la herida real. Fawkes le asistió a tiempo y lo curó en la Cámara," respondió Dumbledore, quien todavía se oía muy preocupado. "Sin embargo, Harry trajo el colmillo consigo cuando regresó. Si la memoria no me falla, de hecho, Harry parecía haber sido mordido muy profundamente. A juzgar por las visibles manchas de sangre, el colmillo probablemente le perforó el húmero."

No muy seguro de haber oído correctamente, Severus parpadeó de manera casi cómica, y buscó la confirmación a la absurda aserción de Dumbledore. _¿Un Basilisco mordió a Potter hasta el hueso, en su segundo año _y él todavía siguió _vivo_?" exigió saber, con la incredulidad remarcada en cada sílaba.

"Sí. Parece inverosímil¿no?" especuló Dumbledore, frunciendo profundamente el ceño y juntando sus dedos delante de sí. "Supongo que no ahondé más en ello en ese entonces, porque lo descubrí hasta mucho después del hecho, y Harry obviamente estaba bien. Pude haber supuesto que el veneno de este Basilisco en particular era más débil de lo normal, pero dada la vehemencia de tu reacción, ese no es el caso."

Severus resopló a pesar suyo. "Absolutamente, pero ¿desde cuándo Potter ha seguido las reglas?"

Albus le dirigió una suave mirada de reprensión, entonces volvió a fruncir el ceño y a concentrarse. "¿Pero cómo es posible para un niño de segundo año sobrevivir a una mordedura de Basilisco, Severus?"

"¿Cómo es posible que un bebé sobreviva a la maldición asesina?" apuntó Severus, elevando ambas manos. "Quizás el chico es inmortal," sugirió, solamente bromeando a medias. "Si es inmune al veneno del Basilisco, quizás no es posible matarlo."

"No, según la Srta. Weasley, Harry parecía muy débil y enfermo antes de Fawkes le ayudara. Ella estaba comprensiblemente preocupada por su bienestar," contradijo Albus. Se levantó y se dirigió precipitadamente a la chimenea. "Permíteme un momento, Severus," le pidió, desapareciendo por la chimenea con la orden de "Enfermería de Hogwarts," y reapareciendo unos minutos después con una carpeta.

"¿Es de Potter, presumo?" preguntó Snape, cuando Dumbledore volvió a su escritorio y abrió de prisa el archivo.

"Sí," dijo Albus distraídamente, pasando un dedo por los registros. "Hmmm. A excepción de su encuentro con los Dementores, el resto de estos registros se refiere solamente a lesiones… aunque, supongo que el efecto de los Dementotes se podría considerar como algún tipo de herida. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Severus?"

A Snape lo tomó un momento captar el significado de aquello. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Ninguna enfermedad?"

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "Ninguna. Además, la señora Pomphrey ha hecho varias notas sobre cuán rápidamente se recupera de sus heridas físicas."

"... entonces¿Potter no se enferma?"

"No, él..." dijo cuidadosamente Albus. Él se volvió hacia los dos Pensaderos llenos del líquido de extraño color de estaño, y le dio al más pequeño un ligero golpecito con su varita. "dio vuelta a los dos Pensieves llenado del líquido estaño-coloreado extraño, y golpeó ligeramente el más pequeño con su varita. "Sostente, esto puede ser un poco rudo."

Antes de que Snape pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, se encontró hundido en un recuerdo de fuerza impactante. La oficina del director desapareció y se encontró de pie en el umbral de una casa.

Una casa oscura, vacía, y muy_ Muggle_.

En medio de una tormenta de época, nada menos.

Encantador.

_¿En qué me ha metido **ahora** Potter?_ gruñó internamente, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia automáticamente, antes de recordar que aquello era un recuerdo, y la lluvia fantasma caía sin tocarlo.

El ulular de una lechuza, era apenas audible debido al ruido del viento y la lluvia, pero atrajo su atención. Volviéndose hacia el sonido, vio a un muy empapado Harry Potter y a una lechuza blanca igualmente mojada. Sorprendido, Snape valoró al muchacho ante só. U decidió que la apariencia de 'patético – gatito – medio – ahogado' no le quedaba nada bien a Potter. La lechuza volvió a ulular, esta vez con más insistencia, y alargó una pata como si exigiera entregar un mensaje. _Parece que por lo menos, su pájaro tiene un poco de sentido común_, pensó retorcidamente, mirando al muchacho abrir cuidadosamente los labios para responder a su petición.

"Gracias, Hedwig, pero realmente no quiero mandarte en esta tormenta a menos que no tenga otra salida," dijo Potter, obviamente respondiendo a la sugerencia de la lechuza. No volvió a hablar por varios minutos, pero era bastante fácil leer la riada de emociones que pasaban por su rostro. Snape sentía como si pudiera oís los engranajes de su cerebro comenzar a chirriar y a moverse cuando el muchacho frunció en ceño, muy concentrado. Pareció considerar y desechar varias opciones antes de soltar un gran estornudo y quejarse. "¡Lo que me faltaba!"

"Ésta fue la noche del primero de Julio, cuando Harry se las arregló para ir a Surrey. No parece estar muy bien¿o no?" comentó Dumbledore, hablando por primera vez. Snape frunció el entrecejo considerando aquello, mientras que finalmente Potter pareció tomar una decisión, alzando los hombros y alzando la barbilla. Esa actitud en particular lo hizo parecerse más al Gryffindor obstinado y arrogante al que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, pero Albus tenía razón. No había duda de que el muchacho daba muestras de enfermedad. Estaba pálido, empapado, estornudando y en medio de una tormenta, podía suponer que por lo menos tendría un mal resfriado.

"Creo que es aquí cuando él tiene la idea de tratar de contactar a Arabella," comentó Dumbledore, cuando Potter alzó una ceja especulativamente, y miró atentamente en dirección a la calle de Histeria Walk.

Los dos magos adultos miraron a Potter envolver su lechuza, agarrar su baúl y lanzarse a la tormenta. "Espera," barbotó Severus, parpadeando cuando una idea lo asaltó repentinamente. "Esta memoria ocurre después de que Molly Weasley viera a Potter en la estación de King's Cross¿o no? "

"Así es," verificó Albus.

"¿Y esta memoria es de un testigo independiente?"

"Correcto."

"¡Entonces Molly no fue la última persona que vio a Potter la noche del primero de Julio¿Por qué este testigo no habló antes?" exigió saber Severus, con sus oscuros ojos destellando airadamente al pensar en todas las horas perdidas y el innecesario esfuerzo realizado.

Los hombros de Dumbledore se abatieron un poco, como si el peso del mundo entera cayera sobre ellos. "Porque, Severus, hasta ayer por la noche, este testigo no tenía voz. ¿No puedes verlo? Estamos completamente sumergidos en el recuerdo y no hay punto de vista. No hay ninguna persona extra en la escena." Snape se le quedó mirando, sin comprender, así que Dumbledore lo intentó de nuevo. "Estamos viendo las impresiones de la propiedad conocida como el número cuatro de Privet Drive."

_¿Quéeeeee? _Snape sacudió la cabeza incrédulo antes de que resolver fijar la vista en Dumbledore. "Albus, te tengo mucho respeto como mago y erudito, pero no creo que ni siquiera tú puedas leer la mente _de una casa_. ¡Particularmente puesto que no hay mente a leer!"

"Cierto, muy cierto," estuvo rápidamente de acuerdo el Director, haciendo que la memoria se alejara con un movimiento de varita. Snape apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para irritarse ante el talento sin precedente de Dumbledore para confundir a los otros antes de que el anciano mago dejara caer otra pista informativa"_Yo_ no puedo, pero Dobby el Elfo Doméstico sí puede."

"¿Elfo Doméstico?" preguntó Snape débilmente, todavía lidiando con el concepto. Albus notó su confusión y se explicó.

"El método es muy complejo, y comúnmente no se utiliza," explicó pacientemente. "Los Elfos Domésticos generalmente guardan muy celosamente los secretos de sus amos, pero el estado 'libre' de Dobby y su devoción a Harry Potter hacen de él un caso especial. Él pudo 'comunicarse' exitosamente con la anterior residencia de Harry, y reunir las impresiones de su vida allí. Se lo pedí esperando obtener una mejor idea de la desaparición de Harry cuando se volvió irrastreable."

"¿Y Shackelbolt?"

"Era un testigo creíble, y comprobable," dijo Dumbledore, encogiéndose de hombros. "Su palabra de que Lobby hizo bien las cosas será bastante buena para la mayoría si esta evidencia es necesaria en una corte. Había estado planeando tratar de extraer algo de la casa incluso desde antes, cuando me esforzaba por encontrar evidencia suficiente para sacar a Harry del cuidado de los Dursley, pero lo agudo del problema garantizó la cooperación de Kingsley."

Caldeándose en el tema, Snape señaló el Pensadero más pequeño. "¿Qué es ese otro?"

"La casa de Arabella Figg en la calle de Histeria Walk. Como puedes ver, Harry pasó usted puede ver, Harry pasó considerablemente menos tiempo allí, " explicó. "Los mecanismos están más allá de mi comprensión, pero de lo que entiendo, esto no siempre se puede hacer con el éxito garantizado. La estructura se debe forzar ' recuordar ' a persona que mora, o ha morado dentro de ella. La edad de la estructura y del número de habitantes que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida complica el proceso. Por ejemplo, sería casi completamente imposible forzar Hogwarts a recordar a un estudiante específico."

"¿Has encontrado alguna… evidencia de Potter siendo maltratado?" preguntó Snape renuente, no gustándole la fría esfera de pavor que se tomaba forma en su estómago.

"No lo he procurado hasta ahora," admitió Dumbledore. "como he dicho, el proceso de buscar en las memorias sin - sentimientos es difícil. Acababa lograr reunir los movimientos de Harry la noche del primero de Julio cuando Arthur me llamó por el Flú. "

Indicando el cucharón de madera de largo mango que asomaba por la boca del barril de piedra, Dumbledore continuó. "Dobby me dijo que me ayudaría más adelante, pero me dejó esta herramienta para hacerlo yo mismo. Es un pequeño y querido compañero," dijo el Director cariñosamente. "Antes de irse me dijo que no me preocupara, que él sabía que Harry Potter estaba bien." Volviendo al problema actual, cogió el cucharón. "Se supone que esto sirve para poder encontrar las impresiones que específico," explicó, observando el interés de Snape.

"¿Planeas buscar evidencias de maltrato?"

"Sí," dijo Albus tristemente, transfiguró varios pensaderos adicionales en su escritorio. "¿Fue Harry Potter golpeado alguna vez por Vernon o Petunia Dursley?" preguntó, dando un ligero golpecito al cucharón con su varita, y deslizándose en el líquido de color metálico. Revolvió unas cuantas veces, después la extrajo, y pareció sorprendido de que estuviera totalmente vacío

"Hmm. Intenta ' maltratar ' en vez de lo otro, es más general. E incluye al primo en tus preguntas, " aconsejó Snape. Dumbledore intentó otra vez, '¿Fue Harry Potter maltratado alguna vez por sus parientes muggles?' esta vez extrajo una generosa cucharada. Frunciendo el ceño, lo vertió en uno de los restantes pensaderos.

Cuando fue a volver a meter el cucharón, Snape lo detuvo. "Espera Albus. Primero echa un vistazo. Cerciórate de que Potter y su primo no estén haciendo tonterías infantiles."

"Muy bien," dijo el anciano mago, dejando el cucharón a un lado y alzando su varita con obvia renuencia. Cuando tocó el contenido del Pensadero, su oficina se alejó, y fue substituida por la misma casa Muggle que habían visto momentos antes. Mientras que él y Albus estaban de pie, curiosamente en la parte del frente, un medio de transporte muggle llegó, llevando a un Harry Potter mucho más joven, a una mujer de cara de caballo, y a otro muchacho que tenía que ser el primo de Potter. Snape resopló desdeñosamente cuando vió al obviamente gordo muchacho. _Otro mocoso desagradable_, observó amargamente. _Debe ser cosa de familia_.

Reenfocando su atención, notó que la mujer estaba obviamente enfadada por algo. Sus movimientos eran desiguales e irritados mientras abría la puerta del frente y metía a los dos niños en la casa. Él y Albus siguieron a la familia al interior de la casa, y de nuevo a la cocina, Snape estaba sorprendido por la gran cantidad de fotografías en la chimenea y las paredes. Por todas partes a las que mirara, el mocoso rubio desagradable le dirigía sonrisas insípidas detrás de los marcos. No fue sino hasta más tarde que se dio cuenta de que no había ni una sola fotografía de Potter a la vista.

Mientras tanto, la tía de Potter, puso sus bolsas de compras en la mesa de la cocina. Su expresión se ablandó por un segundo cuando le ofreció al otro muchacho que "se fuera a jugar," entonces ella se volvió a su sobrino, dándole una bofetada lo más fuerte que pudo. Snape y Dumbledore miraron en silencio, terriblemente sorprendidos, cuando el Joven Harry perdió el balance y cayó por la fuerza del golpe. Cuando el muchacho intentó defenderse, su tía procedió a regañarlo y zaherirlo a tal grado, que incluso el Maestro de Pociones se encontró aterrado.

Por supuesto que si _él _estaba aterrado, entonces _Dumbledore _estaba sumamente furioso. Snape sabía que Albus no mostraba la característica tristeza mientras se desarrollaba la escena. La tía de Potter probablemente era muy afortunada de estar fuera de su alcance en ese momento en particular. Había dejado una fea marca roja en la cara del niño -- "espera!" Sacando su varita, la alzó inmediatamente, el recuerdo de congeló a su orden.

"¿Qué ocurre, Severus?" preguntó Dumbledore, frunciendo el ceño, cuando percibió el lenguaje corporal del hombre. "¿Qué has visto?"

Sin contestar, Snape se acercó y se arrodilló al lado del congelado recuerdo de Harry Potter. La mirada niño miraba fijamente a su tía con sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos, y estaba en el acto de limpiarse las lágrimas. "Mira aquí, Albus," dijo Snape, indicando la piel perfectamente normal que quedaba a la izquierda de los pequeños deditos del niño, y la marca roja más allá.

"Bendito sea el cielo," murmuró Albus. "No es extraño que nadie notara nunca lesiones. ¡Tiene alguna especie de habilidad curativa latente!"

"Mmm," convino Snape. "Pero ¿es su contacto o las lágrimas?" preguntó pragmáticamente.

"No sé. Quizás podremos hacer una determinación cuando lo encontremos, " suspiró Dumbledore, dejando que la impresión se alejara. Se sentó pesadamente en su silla y por una vez parecía estar completamente perdido. "¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Sirius?"

* * *

(1) Jugo RompeJaulas.

Esto estaba atrás, en el capítulo 12: Lo Que Tenemos Aquí Es Una Falta de Comunicación.

Cuando Snape interrogó a Wormtail en el capítulo 15: Sra. Wrong.

Si lo de Petunia abofeteando a Harry suena familiar, es verdad, en realidad debería serlo. Dubledore extrajo en forma aleatoria de los recuerdos sobre Harry la escena del capítulo 14: Sra. Wright.

* * *

Gracias a Azera, Fweasley, Remus – lupin – black – darkq, Marina - Potter, DValle, Lodder y Ariadna Black por sus reviews.

También quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, lo lamento, pero no me fue posible hacer nada antes, estuve muy ocupada en el trabajo... de todas formas, les reitero que no pienso abandonar la traducción.

* * *


End file.
